Crimson Ties in Lullabies
by Ferris Ulf
Summary: Sequel:Not all of Apophis is gone,forcing Ryou and his friends to flee.Accompanied by a reluctant Minkah,they find there are things about the Egyptian that will decide who he protects and who he kills...But do all the assassins truly have the same goals?
1. Chapter 1: Dark Autumn

Ah this is the lovely sequel to Son of Apophis! Whoot whoot!

**_NOTE_: If you haven't read SOA don't even attempt to read this one. Believe me. You will fail to understand over half the story. Mwahahah! I laugh at your befuddlement! (Minkah: Just get on with it already) -.- fine fine...geez, ruin my moment of amusement...**

**ladygoddess: **Late review for the final chapter? Pffft. It's not like I was updating again any time soon. S'all good. -thumbs up- "Wait, GREAT CHAP LOVED IT, wait that was the end O.o…" snerk. You're very perceptive, love. -laughs- You poor thing. Yes yes, people died. At least one more Yugioh character shall be dying in this one. (Only one is planned out so far) Malik: It's me isn't it? -sigh-

**shadowweaver666: **Worry not about late reviews and such. It was the final chapter. There was no big hurry. -shrugs happily- "already having withdrawal. Aw i got three ratties cos my other two died :( so i decided to adopt anyway to the point. He he they are three husky rat brothers and i have named them dum dum dum: neo, mckie and...minkah. lmfao. sorry but minkah did fit him so much." -falls over laughing- Wow...hehe...wow! I'm flattered! (Minkah: Why? S'not your name, after all.) -.-; true. Hope the ratties are doing well! Luigi and Pug (my own ratties) say hi!

**cgflower: **"ROAR!" Eeep! -falls over- "there's a sequel? has it been started yet?! because that was way too good to end." -beams happily- Yeah. That would've been a mean place to end the story, no? "i actually forgot to study for a test because of this story. ;;  
ok, so it was a "forgot" (cough cough), but still..." hehe. I'm doing that right now with my Arabic homework. Mwhwhe. (Minkah: You'll regret this tomorrow!) Shut up!...anyhoo, "must...read..more...of your..stories!" I think you have an addiction, sweetie. -does victory dance- I've reeled in another one! Passsssha!

**nayades18: **"Your story is the first fic I read on this site, and this is my first review!!" Aiiiiieeee! Celebrate! -tackleglomps- Marik, get the sparkling juice! We must part-ay! "It is amazing how you can transmit such emotion in every character ,you-re a very talented writer" Praise and flattery. Y'know, I think we're going to get along just _fine_. -smiles happily-

**Under Finger and Thumb: **"Why did you make me cry?" -shrugs- I had nothing better to do. Don't worry. We've got plenty of action in this story. I'm currently on page eleven of the fourth chapter. I've been stuck on that fucking chapter for AGES. Meh. Stupid chapter.

**The Reader: **"Anyways, my mother actually banned me from reading all your stories except for Beneath the Surface." Uh oh. (reader: "?") Ummm...so she's...not really watching that one anymore...right? -hopeful look- Cause the gay coupling starts in the next chapter..."She says that one is alright.. yes, my mother sat there, reading every one of your stories that you posted all the way through." But she hasn't REVIEWED? -grumbles- You think if she has to ban it she could at least review and tell me how bloody brilliant it all is despite the "graphic" nature. (Minkah: Getting a bit big-headed, ferris?) -grins sheepishly- Just a tad.

**Joey-lover: **Yay! Once again: rated a success! Whoot whoot! -tackleglomps- Oh this is just so darned exciting! (JouLove: Nod nod nod)

**IM NOT GOTH: **" Afika must die, I thought Minkah did. But confusion" -grins evilly- That was the idea, sweetie. (ING: Well I didn't appreciate it!) (Minkah: And I didn't appreciate being tortured out of my mind!) Ferris: -laughs nervously-

**queen of golden sands: **"OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! I worship the ground you walk on! worship!" -looks down- It's kinda...dirty. (Minkah: Don't be so literal.) Shut it you! I'm talking to someone! A queen, at that! (Minkah: SIGH) "Kaiba died! Kaiba died! throws confetti and runs around dancing (O.o I never imagined I would be celebrating that...)" I know. Strange, isn't it? (Yami: Well I would have no problem with it...) -smirk-

**NightEclipse: "**If you must be done you have to write a sequel!" -laughs- Didn't read my author notes, eh? (Minkah: But can you really blame them?) Meh! Anyhoo, yes the sequel hast cometh! -dramatic music with big choirs- (I LOVE big choirs!)

**koinu27: **"Minkahs going back to Domino to kill all them. He wouldnt kill Marik though, would he?" -smirks- Hmm...oh the nagging questions, no? (Koinu: Just answer me, dammit!) hehe

**Soki-Chan the Great: **-ish still dying laughing- That was damn AWESOME, honey! You must do it more often! (Minkah: Please don't.) Oh hush you!..."Really loved Ryou's internal monolouge... 'muscled arms crafted to utter perfection...' I was drowning in my saliva by the end of that!" -grins- Gotta love Afika-imagery. -starts drooling- "Minkah: "Hey,WTF! I totally had that right, took me fuckin' forever to think that with a straight face..." -dying laughing- Okay..hehe..okay...hehe...-hyperventalating- that was...-falls over snickering- (Kaiba: I hate you ALL)

**Jenn**: "YAY for Minkah sort of coming back. -tackles him- Don't be ebil, now." (Minkah: -snort- Fat chance) "-pats Kaiba- It'll be ok. No, wait... No. Not for you. -pats again-" (Kaiba: -sigh-) hehe. "I've become deterined that at some point in my life, I will at least attempt to learn Arabic." Oh good for you! Here we go: Ahlan wa sahlan! (means "welcome!" Or "Hello!") Lesson one: Complete. (Jenn: Yay!) "What else would I need you for? -ebil grin- No, I don't think I should answer that..." -smirks- I haven't the foggiest. (Minkah: Break it up! Break it up!)

**Silver Mirror: **"What a way to end the first part of the story!!" -cackles- I know! So many cliffies! (internal voice: we loooves evil cliffies) Silver: O.o

**TheGodFish: **So how's your stepdad doing? Hope all's going fairly well. -huggles- "throws you tic tacs I do hope that you post the sequel soon, I loved the last few sad chapters. Poor everyone... When it said that they though Minkah was dead, I almost freaked..." -grins- That was my intention. (Minkah: You're mean to them) I'm mean to everyone. (Minkah: So true.)

**Sagira 98: **"Poor Malik I feel sorry for him. I'm guessing that there's going to be a lot more drama in the sequel." Pfffft. _Understatement_. "And you nearly gave me a heart attack with that television report." -ebil grin- Excellent. (Sagira: Hey! I coulda died!) What do you want? A warning label? (Sagira: umm..sure!) Oh. Okay then -pastes big warning label on Minkah's head (POSSIBLE DANGER TO HEALTH- (Minkah: WTF!)

**Sirithiliel**: Tis been so long, hasn't it, sweetie? "college has decided to challenge me...and it's winning. stupid chemistry, i hate equations!" Ah the equations! Those were actually the only part of chemistry I understood. My brother was like:"You don't understand this? This is the Easy part!" and I was like: "Nuh uh! This is the easy part" Apparently no one understood it but me. -smiles- I'm strange like that.

**Kanashimi no Tenshi: "**HOLY SHIT! you actually had me crying a bit for a second there! Go you! i didnt even cry when My grandomther died. You have this..gift thing..." O.O Whoa. That's...that's intense, isn't it? (kana: -nod nod nod-) (Minkah: Oh come off it, ferris. It wasn't about your writing abilities. She was crying for ME and all the SHIT you put me through!) :p Maybe maybe...

**dragonlady222**: " I can't believe Akifa set it up to look like he and Minkah died (Yes, I can believe it.) It's so insane, it probably was easy for him to do." Hell yeah! Afika's soooo cool like that! "He really lords it over his little group doesn't he? I wonder if there will be a rebellion. If there is I am betting on Minkah." Let's not be hasty. You don't know the other remainding Apophis people very well yet. "I am getting that he was raped and abused when he was younger" Abused: yes. Raped: no. " Probably part of a sick part of his training." Oh indubitably. "I still can't believe that he would want to go back to Domino to kill the ones who tried to help him or does he not realise that is part of what Akifa wants" You'll seeeee...

**Spryte**: Yes yes, sweetie, Minkah's alive. (minkah: Dammit! I'm sick of this story!) -.-;

**mistress-oblivion: "**I loved and despised this ending all at once. But it's a good kind of despising (that made no sense at all)" Yes it does. And it was my intention for the ending to be so. "is super hyped up about what's going to happen next" Uh oh. (Minkah: Tie her up before she starts hugging us!)

**Lorna Shadows: **"Highly doubt anyone can get over that little adventure" -winces- So true. So true. Stupid bastard bakura. "Poor Malik, letting go is hard. Oh well its not like they're saying good bye forever." (Malik: WHAT! He's **alive**?) ferris: Lorna _shush_!

**HieiWannabe: "**It looks like Afika really is out to take over Apophis, or more likely, destroy them and put his own group in their place. But if he did that, why kill the kids in Domino?" A question that shall be mulled over by the characters in this half of the story. Fear not! (Minkah: Be afraid be very afraid!)...wellll..yeah, maybe you should be. "it leaves so many unanswered questions." -cackles- I know! Isn't it wonderful? (Hiei: Not the first word I'd choose...)

Let's seeee...I shall dedicate this first chapter to **NightEclipse, queen of golden sands, **and in a very special way to **nayades18! **Whoot whoot! (the song at the beginning of the chapter is one of Martina McBrides.) -shrugs- Dunno. It fits nicely. This is a shorter chapter than the rest, just so ya know! Onward!

_Wrong Again_

_From the day we met_

_You made me forget_

_All my fears._

_Knew just what to say_

_And you kissed away_

_All my tears._

_I knew this time I had finally found_

_Someone to build my life around,_

_Be a lover and a friend_

_Have to roll my heart and put me through_

_I knew that it was safe with you_

_What we had would never end_

_Wrong again._

_Everybody swore _

_They'd seen this before_

_We'd be fine._

_And you'd come to see_

_That you still loved me_

_In good time._

_And they said:_

"_There's nothing you can do_

_It's something that he's going through._

_It happens to a lot of men."_

_And I told myself that they were right_

_That you'd wake up and see the light_

_And I'd just have to wait till then._

_Wrong again._

_**(Martina McBride)**_

**Chapter 1: Dark Autumn**

**(Malik's POV)**

I sit on my sleeping bag, just staring into the dark abyss. Marik's asleep beside me, twitching fitfully every so often. When this happens I reach over and knead my knuckles into his back firmly until he stills again. Yami and Yugi are slumbering against one another on the bed they share next to the window.

"Malik?"

Okay. So Yami's awake.

"What's wrong?" he asks softly, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

I sigh heavily. "Just can't sleep."

"Again?" The concern in his voice is obvious.

I smile humorlessly. "It's nothing to worry about, Yami. Just go back to bed."

"Malik..."

"Please. I'll be fine," I reply insistently.

I can just make out his gorgeous features in the dimness of the room. His eyes are laced with doubt. He wants to come over and hold me, comfort me. He can't though. My koi's tried. It only makes it worse. The guilt's becoming unbearable. I can't stand myself. What I did to him—that he doesn't even know: That I offered my heart to someone else. The only other person who knew was Otogi...and Minkah, obviously. But they're both dead now. And I'm left feeling like _this_. So empty.

"...All right," he says haltingly after a moment. "G'night Malik."

"Good night," I whisper as tears slip down my cheeks.

**(Minkah's POV)**

"_Once more_," Niu states firmly as he steers the jet towards the airfield. "_What are you going to do?"_

I frown, not pleased at having to work with the black teen. No I'm not racist. If anything—_he_ is. He's always looked down on me. I am half Egyptian half shit, after all. It makes sense really. I just hate it when people have to point it out and remind me constantly.

"_I'm going to track the bunch of them down and eliminate them,"_ I growl leaning back in my seat.

"_How_?"

"_Furtively_."

He nods. "_And then_?"

"_Niu, come on_...!"

He glares at me out of the corner of his eye. _"I'm taking what Afika's given me to do very seriously. You should consider doing so yourself. Now come: what next?"_

I grit my teeth but hold back a scathing remark. _"I lie low and wait for you at the Plaza Hotel." _

"_And when will I come?"_

"_The Saturday afternoon at 4:30 sharp." _

"_Good," _he nods again pushing his sunglasses up further onto his nose. _"Now why don't you go in the back and rest a bit before we land?" _

"_Not tired," _I mumble.

"_It's still bugging you?" _

I look away so he can't see my face. Yes it's still there. After what happened at Kaiba's...I haven't been able to sleep. I need someone there constantly. There's only one reason I'm not a cowering shuddering pile...and that reason isn't here with me now. I've got to rely on myself for the time being.

"_I'm fine," _I say quietly after a moment.

"_Minkah, if this is too much for you..."_

"_Afika has faith in me. That should be enough for you too," _I snarl.

"_There's no need to use that tone with me. I'm not trying to pick a fight here. And Afika doesn't have faith in you. He just doesn't want your remaining sanity to be the cost of us leaving you behind. That's why I'm here," _Niu states steadfastly.

"_You just get the bases in Japan destroyed," _I hiss staring out the window at the city as we pass over it. _"Leave the rest to me." _

**(Yugi's POV)**

I hurry from the school building as the final bell rings, announcing our momentary freedom...until Monday anyway. Darn it. I hate school. I wait by the big tree next to the street for my brother and Malik. School's been rougher than usual for me. Mare's still not up to coming. The psychiatrists warned it might be a few months before he should go anywhere with a large number of people.

"Yugi!"

I look over, smiling when Yami and his koi rush over to me, Jou and Honda trailing behind them through the crowds of ecstatic teenagers. My brother envelopes me in a tight embrace as Malik ruffles my hair playfully.

"How's it going, shrimp?"

I pout. "I thought we talked about that nick-name."

"We did," Malik replies with a grin.

Yami rolls his eyes. "All right you two. Let's get on home to see Mare."

"I told him we'd take him out this afternoon," Jou states happily as our small group starts off down the block.

"What?" Malik exclaims. "Why'd you go and do that? You know he can't be around a lot of people! The entire city's going to be crazy on a Friday!"

The other blonde smirks. "That's the beauty of it! We're going coffee shop hopping!"

We gawk at him.

"But...you two both hate coffee!" I scoff disbelievingly.

"But Marik likes it! Besides, they always have tons of little goodies to eat there too!" Honda cheers happily with an equally jovial Jou prancing beside him.

Malik and Yami share an exasperated look. I snicker. It really is amusing...and thoughtful. Jou and Honda have been nothing short of supportive the past few weeks with Mare's condition. That they'd do this for his sake...well, and then there are the treats at the shops as well.

"All right," Malik sighs, giving in. "But even the slightest hint he's upset and we go home."

"Fair enough," Honda nods locking arms with Jou. They both skip ahead of us merrily.

I laugh. "Looks like someone gave them sugar today."

"Ra save us," my brother mutters with a smile on his face. "So we're going around town with these two sugar-high clowns and a soon to be caffeinated Marik."

"And me! I like coffee too!" Malik puts in nudging his koi in the side.

"You just had to remind me," Yami moans pinching the bridge of his nose.

**(Yami's POV)**

"What do you mean yer not comin'?" Jou whines as we all stand in the living room. "Yami, we were plannin' on this being an outing wit' everyone!"

I smile shaking my head. "I just want a little time to myself is all. There's nothing to worry about," I add directing a look at my younger brother who's eyeing me suspiciously.

"S'not the point, man. Mare is comin' and..."

"Let Yami do what he wants," Marik puts in with a small smile on his worn face.

Malik sighs heavily. "All right then. If that's decided we'd better get going. I promised Mr. Bakura we'd bring Ryou with us..."

"Then let's be off!" Grandpa suddenly exclaims appearing in the doorway. "Hurry up you all!"

Malik and Yugi gawk at him.

Jou grins. "Oh, didn't I mention he was comin' too? I did say an outing wit' everyone!"

"You think I'd miss an opportunity to coffee shop hop?" Grandpa says with a wink.

"I should have known. All right, come on everyone," Malik states, giving me a quick peck on the cheek. "See you later?"

"Of course," I smirk knowingly.

My face becomes stone as they leave. I hurry to the window, watching the noisy bunch go off down the block to pick up an ashen Ryou. The poor kid's been sinking lower and lower into depression. I don't know how much further he can go before drastic measures need to be taken. I pull my jacket out from under a couch cushion and head outside into the brisk autumn air. It's been too long. This visit is overdue.

I'm at a loss for what to do. Malik's been drifting further and further away. No matter what I do nothing seems to work. How can we continue on as a couple if we can't even talk about what's wrong? I have a hunch what it's about. But once again, I can't ask him. I don't want to burden Marik by asking him either. He just needs to concentrate on getting well again.

There are very few people I could ever talk to about relationship problems. Marik—but only on a rare occasion. I try to keep Yugi out of such conversations. He's young and giddy. I want him to focus on his own life a bit. He's been under the weather lately since neither Ryou nor Marik have been attending school. The near-death experience with Kaiba ordering Minkah to kill my brother and Marik shook him up quite a bit. He still has nightmares. I have to wake him some nights when he's howling under the covers, begging for mercy. Grandpa...it's just too weird to talk to him about such things. Jou and Honda...Need I say more?

The weather matches our relationship perfectly. Beautiful in appearance—but in reality: dying. The leaves tumbling down are golden, mango, peach, hazel, light green, and yellow. Gorgeous to behold. Who'd think they were all lifeless?

I take a deep breath before walking in the direction the only other person I've ever been able to talk with is. If only he could tell me what to do now.

**(Marik's POV)**

I watch from across the table as Ryou sits sullenly in between Yami and Grandpa. His face is wan, brown eyes downcast. He must be hurting something horrible inside. My friend is such a different person than who he was before the confrontation with Apophis. Of course, I've changed as well. We all have.

They were afraid my relapse had been irreversible since it came on so fast. I haven't been that bad in years. Grandpa told me Malik didn't leave the hospital for a week, demanding to see me. I was in no condition for visits, being completely out of control. I don't recall much of it; which is probably for the best.

"Earth to Marik," Jou grins waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah?" I smile taking a big sip of my caramel coffee.

"I said this is great, no?" the other blonde states as he happily swallows another gulp from his glass of juice.

"Excellent," I nod, Yugi giggling as Honda attempts to balance a cream puff on his nose. The key word is _attempts_.

"So what are our plans for the rest of the weekend?" Malik asks rolling his eyes as the cream puff goes bouncing across the table.

"I don't want to rush too quickly back into all this," Grandpa says sternly.

I sigh but know he's right. It is too soon to go running carefree about the city with them again. Malik seems to notice this, reaching under the table and giving my hand a light squeeze. I manage to smile, noting the concerned look in his violet eyes.

"We could rent some funny movies to watch tomorrow," Jou suddenly suggests.

I look towards Grandpa imploringly. His face is burdened with uncertainty. It's been hard for him. He knows how badly I want to get on with life but doesn't want to overdo it. His judgment I trust more than anyone else's. He's always been there for us, protecting and loving.

"I suppose that would be all right," he says finally, running a hand through his silver hair.

I grin, nodding happily. The others ease at this. All—save one person.

"What do ya think, Ryou? Does that sound good?" Jou puts in hopefully to our white-haired friend.

Ryou shrugs half-heartedly, eyes downcast. He hasn't so much as touched his mug of cappuccino. Malik's face is somber as he reaches over and gently rests on hand on Ryou's pale one.

"Ryou, we're trying to help. Please let us, won't you?"

"If you must," our friend whispers soullessly, not moving.

**(Yami's POV)**

"I don't know what to do," I say softly. "Malik...it's like he's moving apart from me—like his mind is in a completely different world. What am I supposed to do? I've tried everything!"

The headstone doesn't answer. Nor does the corpse beneath. I stare at the inscription on it next to his name:

"_You never really leave a place you love. Part of it you take with you, leaving a part of yourself behind." _

"Why'd you have to die, Otogi?" I continue bitterly, tears threatening to fall. "I need you here. _We_ need you. Everything's such a mess now. You always kept your head—knew exactly what to do...what to say."

There's the faint whisper of the wind through the leaf-less trees that reach out with gnarled, broken fingers in a hapless attempt at comfort. Somewhere above a wren croons on, an uneven tune that makes my skin crawl.

"I'm sorry I didn't save you. I should have been there...None of it was supposed to be this way," I whisper helplessly, hands fisted at my sides.

"You couldn't have saved him."

I jolt in shock. _I know that voice_. Turning sharply to my left, my mouth goes dry, tongue sticking to my palate. It's not possible...The deep gray eyes, double crossed scar, wild white hair...

"Minkah," I whisper in astonishment taking a step back.

He stares impassively, studying me. My throat tightens. Out of the corner of my eye I glance at the headstone in a silent plea to Otogi to help me.

"W-what are you...I mean...?" I try vulnerably, unsure myself of what I'm trying to ask.

"Why did I come back?" he states simply, eyes never leaving mine.

I nod numbly, though I'm not sure that's the question I was wondering. Hell I might have asked how he's still _alive_...or where he's been...We stare at one another for a long moment. The whole world is frozen, holding its breath. Then he speaks:

"I've come to kill you."

* * *

Duh duh DUH!

Readers: GLARE

Meheheheheheehe! I love it I love it love it love it!

Minkah: -.- The scary thing is she hasn't consumed any sugar yet this evening.

As a note there will be lots more romance and such in this one. More adventure and bloodiness too! Whoot whoot!

Yami: -smirking- But no Kaiba.

Ferris: -smiles- No. No Kaiba...

Kaiba: -grumbles-

Yugi: Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Insecurity

I have returned my little preciouses! This is a pretty early update. Don't expect it to be this fast again, k? I'm finishing up chapter four (FINALLY) I've been working on the stupid thing for ages. Bleh. Oh and all of you who were like: "Took you forever!" It was only two fucking MONTHS! I've got stories on my fav list that have been going on for years and their **still** not done! Take some chill pills, eh?

**Soki-Chan the Great: **"How I loves your story, better than the actual series:) " -laughs- I find that with a lot of my favs too. Wish they'd show THOSE on television for a change..."I was wondering if you happen to know about gaiaonline?" Eh? Nope. Don't know about it. Should I? (Soki: Well you know now!) Yay! I shall have to look into it. -huggles-

**cgflower: **OMG OMG OMG! Your first review for the sequel! -dances around- How exciting, no? "and he's come back!! to kill them, admittedly, but back none the less!" -snerk- Yup. That's our Minkah. (Minkah: Die die die! Mwahahahahaha!) Isn't he cute? (Yami: Aieeeee!) "how will this turn out, i wonder?" Well wonder no more!

**Tsucci: **Yay! Tis been approved! -tackleglomps-

**queen of golden sands: **"squeals omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg!" O.O Wow. You're all very passionate about this story, aren't you? (queen: Damn straight!) "I really don't care if the ground you walk on is dirty! I still worship it... or you... or... what was I trying to say again?" -smirks- Such loyalty. (Minkah: -.- You just HAD to go and feed her ego) ((E! Gaara!)) Eh? Wazzat? Wazzat? "so until next time ((which I hope is really really really times a gajillion(sp?) soon)" -laughs- Well is this soon enough?

**dragonlady222**: You're one of the more sympathetic people to Yami. Some people were like "neh! Malik and Minkah should be lovers. Ditch the Yami!" (Yami: -sob-) "I wonder why he wants to kill Yami.Well, actually I kind of know why but I don't like it. I thought he would go after Mr. Bakura first." -nods- An excellent thought. It shall make more sense...partly this chapter, but more next chapter.

**Nayades18**: " REALLY want to see Minkah and Malik together and finally sleep together -yes!-so Yami is a hindrance..." -laughs- Oh dear. Poor Yami! (Yami: Help help! I'm expendable!) :)

**shadowweaver666**: "Aw poor yami! hugs to yami hes loosing everything" Yay! Another person sympathetic towards Yami. I must say, you readers are quite split on whether he should be killed off or not. "Great title btw" Thanks! You won't believe how many different titles I wrote out to try an' find one that really clicked. -.- Maddening, it was.

**Under Finger and Thumb: **I like Kaiba!...just not in SOA. (Kaiba: And whose fault is THAT?) -grins sheepishly- "snuggles and licks minkah m... just like I remember.." So it begins...(Minkah: Ewww! They slobbered on me!) heh. "This was a great pick-up for me. I've been sick alot lately, and feeling down because I havn't seen my girlfriend" Awww! -tackleglomps- Well I'm glad it was a bit of a morale booster! (Minkah: How does any of this make a person HAPPY?) -smiles- "But then again, Ferris does have to stop somewhere.." -sigh- If only she had enough will-power to do so...

**The Reader:** "I blame the goverment" Yes yes! Everything's their fault! It's so true! "I think it is safe to say that we both believe that is an awesome chapter, and that we wished that it didn't stop." -grins- The neverending story, eh? O.o that could be a bit tiring for poor ferris. "But..but.. I love her stories whimper" awww! -huggles- It shall be all right, sweetie.

**Felynna: **" really don't know what to say about this chapter. I mean the chapter was very nice, but it was so short." Ouch. Always so brutal. -smiles- I know it was a shorter chappie. They get longer though, so all's well. "By the way I was really excited when I saw the sequel was finally here." Me too! (Minkah: Ferris, you posted the bloody thing) But I'm still excited! (Minkah: -.- sigh)

**Tanithe**: "Hey, you really are evil, How could you left the chapter like this?" -cackles- You think _that_ was a cliffie? Just wait till you get to the end of this chapter! "It's the first time I review to you, because english isn't my first language and I didn't dare to write something, but I have been following you stories for a long time!!" Awwww! Squeeee! -tackleglomps- A new reviewer! You're so adorable! And just for the record: you speak english just _fine_, sweetie! What IS your first language then? (all you bilingual people make me feel infererior...-sigh)

**IM NOT GOTH: **"Minkah...realy reminds me of one of my older brothers." O.o...that's...disturbing. "Now, I shall be confused until the next chapter because everything will reclick." Let the clicking commence!

**Spryte: **-grins- Darkshipping? Oh indeed! (yamis: Yessss!)

**DayDreamer23182: **"So it seems Malik really likes Minkah now. Honestly I like MalikxMinkah more than YamixMinkah." -nods- That's what most people are saying...although not all of them are very sympathetic for poor Yami. (Yami: So unloved!)

**Silver Mirror: **"And of course the ending is just the best!" -grins- Whoot! The ending to this chappie's even BETTER! (Silver: Oh no...)

**Sagira98: **"Now are you finally going to tell what is with that girl in the sketches?" -laughs- All in good time, sweetie. "So is Mink going to actually kill them after all they did for him?" -shifts- Maybe..."you have two months to make up for" Hey! Do you know how many fucking stories I'm working on? FOUR! That's right, Four! (just haven't started posting the fourth yet. Neh)

**mistress-oblivion: **"That was great! I've been waiting for the sequel for so long (not really but it felt like it) and it did not diappoint!" Thank you! Some people are like: "Tis been forever, ferris! What the hell have you been doing?" -hands bag of orange tic tacs. I appreciate you sooo much! "I love the last line. It's so DUN DUN DUN!" -cackles- I know. It was a short chapter but I just HAD to end it on that line! " Is there more angst (and maybe some death)?" Oh there is plenty of angsty goodness to come, lovely thing!

**inuyashapup: **"I hadn't been to review the other stories chappies, so here I am! Miss me?" Oh indeed! -tackleglomps- "I'm still working on my story Amityville, you knowthe one based in Detroit." Excellent. Getting stuck in places? Well if you have any more questions just ask away. I'm fine with it. "Dang, cliffhangers to heck!" Ah you're going to HATE this chapter's ending then. -evil smirk-

**Kanashimi no Tenshi: **"IT LIVES! IT LIVES! IT FINALLY LIVES! And it had a great title too!" -laughs- I take it the story's up to par then? (Kana: -nod nod nod-) How'd the blue hair thing go? -smirks- (Minkah: I want blue hair too!) O.O

**TheGodFish: **"I should hate you for leaving a cliffie, but I'm just so happy the story is up!" -grins wickedly- Oh you're gonna really hate the end of this chappie. Mwahahaha! (Fish: -.-...can't be good...) "So, is this the part when a character finally dies? It's Yami?! Eh... Oh well! Now Minkah and Malik has a better chance of being together!" -snerk- Ah another who's fine with Yami kicking the bucket. (Yami: Waaaah!) "Thank's for putting the story up Reswet(haven't called you that in a while" Shnikies it HAS been a long time, hasn't that?

**koinu27: **"ANd then you had a cliffie(sniffle)hats not very nice." And who ever said i was nice? (Minkah: She's got a point there.) "So,does he really kill Yami?Most likely he does, but I could be wrong." Well now you can find out! "UPDATE SOON! Or else I will bombard you with rotten vegetables!" Hey! What's with all the animosity? I could just write these stories and never post them! (Minkah: No you can't. You're too weak.) -sigh-

This chappie shall be dedicated to **Tanithe**! And we have a short poem I wrote specifically for this chappie! Onward!

_**Running**_

_Why do I feel_

_Like the world will decide_

_Who loves and who hates?—_

_Who lives and who dies?_

_Can't we drive our own fate_

_And make our lives mean_

_Something more than emotions_

_And what might have been?_

_Is everything truly_

_Out of our hands?_

_What's the point in facing_

_What we can't bear to stand? _

**Chapter 2: Insecurity**

**(Yami's POV)**

"W-what?" I stutter taking another step back, my pulse pounding in my head like thunder.

He doesn't move. "I said I've come to kill you."

Minkah says it so plainly like this is your everyday conversation you have at the mall or by the water fountain. His words register in my mind yet something's off. He stays where he is, hands lax at his sides. My breath catches in my throat when I note the curved blade in its sheath at his belt. He doesn't reach for it though.

"I...well?" I ask after a moment of staring at one another.

"Well what?"

I muster my strength, wondering vaguely if I'm digging my own grave by saying these words. "Why are you just standing there? Shouldn't you be sneaking up behind me and slashing me through the head?"

He blinks in surprise but doesn't say anything, gaze falling instead upon Otogi's grave. I stiffen, waiting for him to lunge at me at any given moment.

"It was fast, you know."

My brow creases in confusion. "What?"

He doesn't look away from the headstone. "His death. It was fast."

I'm frozen, unable to respond to this. All I can do is stare at him as he gazes intently at the gravestone.

"Kaiba told me to gut him alive, make it slow and excruciating," he continues on dispassionately. "I knew he'd get his hands on the report of the murder from the authorities somehow to see that I'd carried it out."

I can't breathe anymore. Nor can I hear my heartbeat; and I wonder vaguely if it's stopped completely. How can he come back and say this to me? Perhaps as a way to make me defenseless before he finishes me off?

Minkah's gray eyes narrow and I can see the anger flickering in them. "I slit his throat. He was dead before he hit the floor. I only gutted him after that...so Kaiba wouldn't be suspicious."

Blood pours into my mouth as I bite down on my tongue. If there's throbbing, I don't feel it, completely immersed by what he's saying. He's suddenly staring into my eyes now, penetrating my being into my very soul.

"Was there...did he feel...?" I whisper hoarsely not recognizing my own voice.

"He was gone before his brain could register any pain," Minkah states with soulless eyes, face now completely lacking emotion.

I jolt when he suddenly turns, striding away down the dirt walk. After a few feet he stops, back still to me. His hair that's pulled back in a ponytail is swept slightly to the left by the breeze, loose strands twisting about freely.

"You have until tomorrow afternoon to get out. _All_ of you."

My jaw clenches. "What...?"

He turns slightly so our eyes meet. "You didn't think they'd let you live? They sent me to kill you...to destroy the evidence."

I blink. "But then why...?"

"Do you need a fucking **reason**?" he suddenly snaps, eyes flashing. "You're being given a chance to save your hides. Are you going to take it or not?"

I nod numbly. "What...where should we go?"

"Away from here. Don't leave any traces of where you're going either. Don't give real names at hotels or use credit cards," he continues firmly. "In fact, _avoid_ hotels and such."

"Before tomorrow afternoon?"

"Right."

I nod again, too incapable of doing much else. We should have recognized Apophis wouldn't let us off. We know too much. It's only logical that they want us out of the picture. But then...I thought Apophis ended in a mass suicide...And if we thought they were dead why would they come after us?...I'm brought out of my thoughts when Minkah's no longer in front of me. I look around frantically only to see him a distance away approaching the front entrance which is an old metal gate covered in ivy.

"Minkah wait!" I yell running after him.

He turns, giving me a quizzical look. I skid to a halt in front of him, panting slightly.

"What?"

What indeed. I have no idea. I just stare at him, wondering what the hell I'm doing.

"Aren't you...don't you want to see the others?" I say finally.

He snorts. "Not really. It'd just complicate things."

"They need to know the truth. We thought you were dead. They still do," I continue directly.

"Well then you can tell them otherwise now, can't you?" he sneers contemptuously turning to go.

"Minkah. Please, you have to talk to them," I beseech him desperately.

"Actually, I don't _have_ to do anything," he snorts continuing to walk.

I rush at him to grab his arm only to pull back as there's suddenly a blade being held inches from my face. Gray eyes are ablaze in silent warning. The whole world is frozen in this split second, holding its breath in silent anticipation. After a moment he slides the weapon back into its sheath.

"It's Ryou," I whisper suddenly without a thought in my head.

He blinks. "What about him?"

I inhale shakily. "He needs to see you—to know you're all right."

"Too weak to take a hit, hmm?"

I glare at the teen before me. "He cares, is that so horrible? He won't eat. He doesn't talk to anyone. He just lies up in your bed curled up under the covers. Your..." I catch myself, _careful_. "His father is frantic. Marik's worried about him. We all are."

I watch him, waiting for a reaction. I specifically mentioned Marik for a reason. Minkah and him had some sort of understanding of one another. I think the gruff Egyptian holds Marik with respect.

Minkah finally exhales deeply. "You're sure about that? Are you certain it's not his '_boyfriend'_ that he's pining for?"

"You know damn well he cares about you," I hiss defensively not wanting to complicate things even more by bringing Khalil into this.

These words sink in for me as well as him this instant. _Ryou cares for Minkah_. This brusque, aloof person who seems so lacking of any true emotions. As the Egyptian and I gaze at one another in silence I notice for the first time the dark circles under his eyes. His face his worn, hair disheveled. Looking closer I realize he's shaking continuously as if in fatigue.

"They're not home right now," I continue softly, ridding my voice of the harshness. "At least...you look exhausted. Come to the Game Shop and I'll make you something to eat."

He narrows his eyes distrustfully. "Why?"

I take a step closer. "Do you have something else to do?"

Minkah hesitates. "...No."

My face breaks into a tentative smile. "Well then. Come on."

**(Minkah's POV)**

"So...what have you been doing all this time?" Yami asks uncomfortably as he and I walk side by side down the block.

I shrug, not answering. Partly it's because I don't want to. I don't want him or any of them to know what I've been going through. It makes me look weak.

"Marik had a relapse. He came home two weeks ago. They just took him out for the first time this afternoon," Yami states when it becomes apparent that I'm not going to answer his question.

"He's better now?" I ask uneasily.

Yami frowns. "He still has a long way to go. But compared to his condition right after..." He stops glancing over at me with uncertainty.

"After _what_?" I ask noting his agitation.

"With Kaiba ordering you to...when Marik and Yugi..."

"Oh. _That_," I mutter, suppressing a shiver from passing through me.

He eyes me insecurely. "We never had a chance to thank you for...for saving them. If you hadn't..."

"If I hadn't _what_? Gotten them away from Kaiba?" I snarl, suddenly livid. "If I hadn't come none of this would have happened in the first place."

Violet eyes become concentrated. "It wasn't your fault. Apophis..."

"I don't want to talk about them," I snap, body trembling. Those bastards...cowards...spineless...

His brow creases. "But aren't you still working for them?"

"They're all dead. I assume you saw the news," I reply soullessly.

"We saw you...or what _looked_ like you," he states softly, voice quivering.

I roll my eyes. "That was the idea. Everyone's supposed to think we're dead."

"We?"

"What—you thought one person did all that themselves?" I snort scornfully shoving my hands into my jacket pockets as the wind becomes stronger.

He stares at me in shock, studying me as we continue on. I try to ignore this but become perturbed when something in his gaze changes. I can't even put my finger on what it is.

Why am I going with him? Since when have I been close to any of the freaks? Why should it matter whether or not I come to see them—let them be 'eased' that I'm alive? They'll just beg me to stay or write lovely little notes to them once a week. Yuck.

We continue on with hardly any words passing between us until we reach the shop. It's a small place, nothing fancy. Pales in comparison to Kaiba's places...My jaw clenches at this thought. No. Don't think about that bastard. He's dead. He's gone.

"Minkah?"

I blink in surprise, not having realized I'd zoned out. Yami's standing in the glass doorway. Can't he feel it in the atmosphere? Am I the only one who can sense that bastard's presence still? It's this city. Coming back is messing with my head. Afik was right...

"It's about time for a snack of some kind anyway," the other continues leading me into the living quarters of the building, through the diminutive living room into the kitchen. "Do you like grilled cheese sandwiches?"

"A _what_?" I ask standing awkwardly next to the small wooden table.

At this statement he smirks, turning and opening a cupboard. "Trust me on this one. You'll like it."

**(Yami's POV)**

I try not to stare when Minkah all but scarfs down two sandwiches as well as an apple, two and a half glasses of milk, and a few handfuls of grapes. He does seem a lot thinner, bony. I decide against asking whether or not his remaining comrades take care of him food-wise and such. I can tell it's a touchy subject that probably is out of bounds for me.

"So..." I break off, unsure of what to do now.

He stares back at me, both of us sitting uncomfortably at the table with empty plates in front of us. When I shift to stand he's suddenly on his feet, hand on the hold of his curved knife, eyes wild. I freeze where I am, watching him in shock. He blinks then, as if coming out of a trance, letting go of the blade and taking a step away from me.

"I..."

I stand slowly, moving cautiously towards him. He watches me with wary eyes, jaw clenched, limbs trembling ever so slightly.

"Why don't you go and sit on the couch while I clean up in here," I suggest, noting his mortification at how he just acted. "You look tired. Go ahead and watch something on the TV if you want."

He nods stiffly, turning and trudging from the room. I watch him go with sad eyes. That was more than nerves there. It was his automatic reaction to unanticipated movements. I force a growl down in my throat. If those bastards have been hurting him...

Wait...why am I feeling so protective of him? While it's true he's been through shit that doesn't excuse what he's done throughout his life. Raping and murdering his mother, falling in league with Apophis—which would result in only Ra knows how many deaths—Otogi's the most close to home for us...

I try to focus on anything but the Egyptian in the other room. My heart's pounding like mad. There's something I've been wondering since his "death." Now he's back and I know that I can't wait any longer for the truth. I turn swiftly, leaving the dirty dishes in the sink and striding out into the living room. Minkah's sitting on the couch, elbows resting on his knees, face covered by tan calloused fingers.

"Minkah."

Gray eyes meet mine. I inhale shakily before moving to sit in the chair nearby, pulling it so it's directly across from him. He watches me continuously as I do so, eyes narrowed slightly in surveillance, no doubt predicting what my next moves will be. Once I'm seated I fumble in my mass of thoughts, trying to collect them.

"There's something I've...I need to ask you," I breathe fighting the urge to break eye contact. I have to be strong about this.

"What?"

"It's about Malik," I say slowly, noting the change his eyes when I say so. "I...when you were here in Domino before...Did anything...what I'm trying to ask is..."

"You want to know if it went beyond the thing in the restroom," he states suddenly, eyes locked with mine.

My throat tightens, preventing me from speaking. To acknowledge this statement I nod stiffly, waiting in fear and anticipation for him to affirm my suspicions. It would explain Malik's dismal behavior the past two months if he lost someone he cared about _that_ significantly. Minkah studies me with deep gray eyes for a long moment, mouth pursed in a thin line.

"Why haven't you just asked _him_ this question?" he says finally.

I sigh heavily, looking away. "I...I can't. Besides, it didn't matter then because..."

"Because I was dead."

Ashamed that this is the truth, I morosely nod. My face is burning in disgrace as I force myself to admit this fact. Yes. Since Minkah was gone I had no worries. I thought Malik and I could get back to being 'us.'

"I thought you were smarter than assuming such. It appears I was mistaken though," Minkah suddenly snorts, leaning back into the couch cushions.

"What?" I ask coarsely, straightening in my chair in defiance.

"What you just said: If I was dead what does it matter whether or not Malik had feelings for me?" the Egyptian sneers, crossing his arms over his chest. "The threat of being _replaced_ is gone, right?"

I'm trembling as I attempt to control the anger boiling inside of me, threatening to explode. How dare he! Minkah leans forward, eyes never leaving mine.

"I said: am I right?"

"Shut up!" I hiss lunging forward so our faces are inches apart. "Who the hell do you think you are to question Malik and my relationship? Since when is it any of **your** business...?"

"Since you brought it up," he replies simply, sitting back again.

I blink, mouth open. No words come as I fight to keep run of the situation. Minkah chuckles, shaking his head.

"And people say **I** have issues...Listen, you shouldn't take Malik for granted. Not many people like him come along and make it in this world. Besides," he adds darkly. "Even if I _were_ dead, if your relationship is insecure there will be others to follow. Maybe not right away, but in time he'll look elsewhere." I gape at him, his words sinking in. My god... "This isn't my conversation; nor for any of your little freak-fest. This is between you and _Malik_. Don't try to heap you twos' relationship problems on me."

I can only gawk at him. It's true. I've been afraid of losing Malik. And how he's been acting the past few weeks...it's only driven my anxiety to an unhealthy level.

"I...you're right," I admit softly after a moment. Moaning, I bury my face in trembling hands. "Gods, what am I going to do?"

We both stiffen at the sound of the door to the shop. Minkah jumps to his feet, eyes fixated on the doorway connecting the living room to the store. I stand as well, waiting.

There's the sound of light-hearted laughter and chatter. The two of us remain still, unsure of what the others' reactions will be. The first to enter the room are Grandpa and Yugi. They both freeze, eyes wide in disbelief when they spot us.

"...besides that's not the point! It would be pretty pointless to string a guy's boxers over the telephone line unlessssss..." Jou's speech trails off on the sound as he and Honda come in as well.

The four of them gape in astonishment, seeming unsure if they should believe what they're seeing. They don't turn as two more people enter: Marik and Ryou. The former stands with his hands at his sides, eyes widening slightly when he spots the Egyptian next to me, though it isn't a look of absolute shock like the rest of them are wearing. Then there's...

"Minkah..." Ryou whispers in a scarcely audible voice, brown eyes that have been so lifeless the past few weeks suddenly brightening.

The Egyptian stands next to me tensely, unsure of what to do. It turns out he doesn't need to do anything.

"**MINKAH**!" Ryou shrieks lunging at the surprised white-haired teen.

In an instant the Egyptian is all but having the life squeezed out of him by a hysterical Ryou who's sobbing against his chest. Minkah stares down in shock, arms tense under the embrace.

"You're alive! You're here! You're alive!" the boy whispers in a trance reaching up and frantically kissing the other on the cheeks, forehead, chin...all of which seems to be leaving Minkah in a daze

Yugi and Marik exchange grins, rushing at the pair. A second later they all collapse on the couch, Minkah finding it impossible to keep his balance. Not that we can blame him: Ryou's still wrapped around his torso; Yugi is currently enclosed around Minkah's legs; and Marik's clinging to the Egyptian's right arm like there's no tomorrow. The rest of them relax, coming forward eagerly.

"Man Mink...it's good to see ya!" Jou breathes in relief. He reaches over and grabs the other's free hand.

Minkah scowls. "What did I say about touching...?"

He doesn't finish as Jou lunges, wrapping his arms around Minkah's shoulders in a bear hug. "Nuh uh! Not this time, man!" the blonde laughs.

As a miffed white-haired teen is showered with warm greetings and such my eyes wander back to the doorway. There, alone and silent, stands Malik. His gorgeous violet eyes are wide in bewilderment upon spotting Minkah under the pile of ecstatic youths. He stands there stiffly, engrossed.

"Shit we...we thought you were _dead_, Mink!" Jou continues happily when everyone finally backs off.

Yugi sits down on the floor next to Minkah's legs, giddily looking up at the other. Marik is snuggled on the couch next to Honda. Ryou's arms are still locked securely around his half-brother's waist, a huge smile plastered on his wan face. The light is back in his large brown eyes, the glow beginning to return to his skin.

"Where the hell have you been?" Honda presses equally exuberant.

Minkah has remained silent through the whole ordeal, thoroughly mystified by the affectionate welcome. His jaw is clenched. Gray eyes don't look at Marik, or Malik, or any of the others crowding around him excitedly. He stares down instead at the teen snuggled securely against his chest. Ryou's eyes are now closed, a look of pure bliss on his face.

Grandpa studies Minkah with concern. "You don't seem to be too hurt now. Your wounds were taken care of then?"

This statement brings the Egyptian out of his spell. "Yeah," he states haltingly, eyeing Grandpa suspiciously.

"Dis is just incredible!" Jou starts again, bouncing up and down on the arm of the sofa. "What are you doing back here? Why'd you stay away so long? Wha...?"

"Easy Jou. Take a breath," I cut in with a smirk. "He's worn out from the trip. Don't hound him." Out of the corner of my eye I catch the fairly appreciative look Minkah sends me.

"Right right. Sorry man. Just so glad to see ya is all..." Jou's cut off by the banging of the front door being thrown open.

Mr. Bakura dashes into the room, panting heavily. We all stand, Ryou still hugging his half-brother tightly against himself. Grandpa smiles in relief.

"Charles, you'll never guess who...!"

"**Ryou, get away from him**!" Mr. Bakura barks, eyes wild.

A taken aback Ryou releases his half-brother only to freeze as his father reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out a handgun.

"Charles, what the devil...!"

Grandpa doesn't have time to finish as Mr. Bakura holds the weapon up, firing four times directly at Minkah who's standing next to me, bullets slicing into his chest.

* * *

Mwahahahahaha!

Readers: NOOOOOO! You cannot end it there!

Ferris: Until later! -runs away-

Readers: Noooo nooo NOOOOO!

Yugi: O.o Review?


	3. Chapter 3: Perspectives

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENTS at the end of the chapter! K?**

**Sagira98**: -hisses- Stupid fucking website! -tacklglomps- You poor tihng! (Minkah: Hey! What about me?) Ah, you'll live for now. "You're evil Ferris very evil. You can't leave an ending like that." -blinks innocently- But I just did!

**Asano Akane: **Le gasp! Is this a new reviewer? I think so! -tackleglomps- Yay! The initiation is complete! (Asano: O.o...ow) You're wonderin' why Mr. Baku's so mean? -snorts- Honey, there's a very simple answer for that: he's a complete BASTARD. (Minkah: Wow! That _was_ simple!) "Minkah: "Uh..Afika? I just just shot by the target.."Afika: "WTF?! You're supposed to KILL the witnesses! Not the OTHER WAY around!!" -cackles- Awesome! (Afika: -sigh-) "It seems that Minkah hadn't intended to kill anybody from the start and decided to warn everybody to leave by "tomorrow's" deadline." -nods- Yes, he's a veryveryvery complex character, ain't he? "Hehe, I wonder how Minkah will react to Mr. Bakura's attack, seeing as how he tried to save everyone, including his father...I think." -snort- Now now, let's not jump to conclusions or anything! (Minkah: I'd never save that prat! He fucking SHOT me!) "Unless there are still some 'things' that Mr. Bakura hasn't told us" Exactly! Just remember this one thing: Mr. Baku's a BASTARD. (Yami: Umm...haven't we already gone over this?) (Minkah: Hey, I just got shot in the chest while trying to perform a selfless act of mercy! Kill the bitch!) (Yami: Good point. -jumps Mr. Baku- Dieeeee!) heh

**Under Finger and Thumb**: "sobbing MINKAH! tackles Mr.Jackass and begins beating him with his own gun. DIE! DIE YOU KFLSDH NEKEUEHL AKJLHN#(PSAJKL N! DIE!DX" O.O...whoa. Quite...passionate. (minkah: cough**understatement**cough) Listen to The Reader, sweetie. Minkah can't die off yet! Who else would I have horrible things happen to? (Yami: She has a point there.) (Minkah: I hate ALL of you. -.-)

**The Reader: **-glances out from under table- You think she's calmed down yet?...Thanks for keeping UFAT under control...wellll...to a certain extent anyway. -kowtows- I bow in gratitude. A doll? A doll of Minkah? For moi? SQUEEEE! -tackleglomps-

**cgflower: **"NO! You cannot end it here!" -cackles insanely- I did I did I really Did! "AND THEY WERE SO HAPPY! WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" To spike your blood pressure and leave you with many a sleepless night due to agonizing over Mink. -shrugs- Why else?

**IM NOT GOTH: **"I.Will. JUMP YOU! AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO!" -hisses while blocking Goth from dog. My puppy was abused! You touch him and I'll skin you alive and feed your rotting flesh to my hermit crabs!...(Minkah: O.o...and yet she doesn't protect ME like this...)

**DayDreamer23182: **"why would Mr. Bakura shoot him!?" (Minkah: Because he's a fucking BASTARD! Why doesn't anyone listen to me!) Ferris: O.o...perhaps we should leave him alone for a while, eh? -tugs Day away-

**Silver Mirror:** "I take it the next chapter will end in the same way?" Actually...No. (readers: Le gasp!) I know. I mean it doesn't end at the greatest point, but it won't be such a horrible wait as it was for the past two cliffies. -grins- I'm so sweet! (minkah: That could be argued...)

**queen of golden sands: **"I know he's not dead, but still! NO! why must you torrment all the characters so much!" Seriously? -looks around- It makes people review. (Minkah: That's your fucking Reason?) Nah. It's part of the storyline too. -smiles happily-

**TheGodFish**: "Why couldn't you just kill Yami off and be happy?" -winces- Ouch. Poor Yami. (Yami: -sobbing-) "Or leave it at the everyone-glomping-Minkah part and let the shooting happen next chapter?" -blinks- But then there's no evil cliffie! (readers: EXACTLY!)

**Soki Chan the Great: **"Malik: It wasn't me this time! Booyah! dances :D" -laughs- Ah you gotta love him! "Hope to hear from you soon! If it's okay, I could e-mail you an invite to Gaia so you can join me!" Eh? Sorry, I'm waaaaaay behind on all these things. What the hell is it exactly? (Minkah: Forgive her, she is slow in the mind and...well...mind) (Marik: Apparently she's not the only one...)

**HieiWannabe**: "I'm pretty sure Minkah doesn't die, since there wouldn't be much of a story without him" (Other characters: What are we? Chopped liver?) Ouch. Oh, but so true. "I didn't expect you to stop your Campaign Against Bakura's Happiness, or CABH, either" -grins- Well, have you ever seen him Really happy? (Minkah: Have You ever been _really_ happy?) -sobs- Personal attack! "BTW, how about, instead of having Yami and Malik go all angsty over Minkah, you just throw them together in a nice little threesome? Yes, I'm a perv, but since everyone involved will no doubt enjoy it very much, what's the problem?" -grins- an excellent idea!...but there _is_ one tiny problem...

**Felynna**: "So Minkah came back and then someone shot him? That isn't fair" Ah, life's never fair. (Minkah: -muttering- Especially life according to Ferris...) Don't worry. I ease up on you guys at the end of this chapter. Consider it a breather.

**Spryte**: -grins- Wish granted! -huggles tightly-

**mistress-oblivion**: "That is the most evil cliff hanger in existence!" Fweeeeeeeeeee! VICTORY IS MINE! (Minkah: -.-) "It was one huge pile of geeks(+ Minkah)!" -cackles- It was it was! "I liked the Yami Minkah interaction" Good! There shall be more to come later on!

**nayades18**: "So ,YAMI IS ALIVE THEN??!well this make it more interesting( Although, I still don't like him ·¬·)" -laughs- Yes yes, Yami's alive and kicking. (Yami: Why? Why do they hate me so?) (Minkah: Cause I'm just too damn **_hot_**!) -drools-

**shadowweaver666: **"Aw so cute Ryou." -grins- I know. Isn't he adorable? I 'specially loved the part where he tackled Minkah and was kissing him like crazy (not like **that**, you pervs!) (Pervs: Dammit!) "Hmm Charles is really begining to piss me off." -blinks- He's only STARTING to piss you off?

**bakura240: **Missed that chappie, did you? -pats head- You're so cute! "TT but yay ryous happy again and minkah ish back . " (Minkah: And Shot!) -smiles grimly- Yeah. And shot.

**koinu27**: "I am having a really hard time keeping this review PG." -blinks- Honey, the fic is rated M. I don't think keeping PG reviews is required. "I still have those vegetables you know." -grins- Yeah, and **_I_** have the power of deciding when to update. (koinu: Dammit!)

**Tanithe**: I really like your name, you know? Just had to say that. anyhoo...Ah! A Spaniard! -tackleglomps- My brother just got back from Spain a few months ago. (He's a Spanish major in college) Brought back Cds and tons of cool piccies! -gushes-

**Aria-Kanika: "**i cant believe mr bakura would want to kill his own son that bastard" (Minkah: Yes! That's what I keep telling people but they don't listen! -tackles-) Wow. He likes you...and he hardly likes anyone!...wait...are you a new reviewer? -tackleglomps- (aria: Must...breathe...too...squished..)

**Kanashimi no Tenshi**: " I should kill you... but i wont...cause I have...self. CONTROL... DAMNIT!" You're alivea again! Whoot whoot! (Kana: -grumbling- _Barely_...) Don't take the evil cliffies _too_ personal...I just enjoy watching you all writhe and squirm. -evil smirk-

**dragonlady222**: "I'm so glad he didn't kill Yami. Even if Yami ends up alone it's better than being dead" (Yami: Why are over 80 percent of the readers against me?) -pats his head- There there. Poor thing. "This is going to set Marik back a bit" Mabye just a little. Don't worry! Honda keeps him safe! -fuzzles!-

This chapter shall be dedicated to **Aria-Kanika**, **Asano Akane, **and **Spryte**! -winks-

**_Lament_**

_This is the world I meant._

_Couldn't you listen?_

_Couldn't you stay content safe behind walls,_

_As I could not?_

_Now you know what's out there in the world._

_No one stays untainted by the world._

_Only I—only I who loved you as you were,_

_Only I who's frightened less of her_

_Than them._

_No matter what you say_

_Children won't listen._

_No matter what you do_

_Children refuse to learn._

_Guide them along the way_

_Still they won't listen._

_Children can only grow_

_From something you love_

_To something you lose._

_(Into the Woods)_

**Chapter 3: Perspectives**

**(Ryou's POV)**

"**_NO_**!" I scream as Yami and I make a dive for my half-brother who staggers backwards from the impact of the bullets, face white.

I grab his arm, tears on the verge of falling down my cheeks as Yami and I gently lean him against the couch on the ground. Minkah's chest is rising in uneven gasps, eyes fixated on our father who's been reprimanded by Honda, Jou, and Malik.

"Minkah!" I sob squeezing his arm. "Don't die! Please don't die now!"

"Oh hush...I'm not...going to die," he pants erratically right as Yami rips open my half-brother's shirt to examine the wounds. He and I both stare at Minkah's chest in astonishment.

_A bulletproof vest. _

"You...You...!" Otousan growls vehemently, being held still by an enraged Jou and Honda. Malik stands next to them, the gun in his hand.

"Yes me," Minkah smirks standing shakily to his feet, his arms now free from Yami and my grasps. "I figured you'd try and pull this kind of shit. Too bad for you, no? Let me guess: you saw the news of the bases being destroyed on the television?" He glances down at the marks on the vest. "You've been practicing for this, haven't you?"

"W-why Otousan?" I whisper in shock.

His blue eyes meet mine, suddenly becoming panicked. Minkah chuckles, striding towards our father.

"Oh maybe it's the fact that he didn't want the truth to come out," he hisses, gray eyes ablaze. "After all, following that tale he told you about how he so valiantly tried to save a little demon how could you not hold him on a pedestal for his efforts?"

"Shut up!" Otousan shouts angrily, struggling futilely against the duo.

"You really are pathetic, aren't you?" Minkah scowls, eyes narrowed as he crosses his arms loosely over his chest.

"What's he talking about, Otousan?" I ask unsurely.

My father turns to me. "Don't listen to anything he says, Ryou! He's playing mind-games, can't you see?"

"And why not? _You_ certainly seem to enjoy them," Minkah snarls savagely, sick amusement visible in his eyes when Otousan pales. "Oh yes, you forget your little pal _Khalil_ was present when you told your heartbreaking tale of woe in which you so desperately tried to save me and my mother. What was that you called her again? A _whore_?"

My stomach jolts as Minkah slams a fist into my father's gut. Jou and Honda let go of Otousan in surprise, allowing him to fall backwards onto the ground. He struggles to his feet, coughing harshly.

"No one—especially **_you_**—is allowed to speak of her in such a way," Minkah snarls, eyes flashing.

"I spoke nothing but the truth to them. That you cannot accept reality..."

"Reality?" Minkah barks a laugh, cruel and mocking. "I'm surprised you can speak a word that you fear so much. Let's try some more? Can you say: Commitment? Betrayal? Bastard?"

"**Enough**! I don't have to listen to this!" Otousan screams, face beet red. He turns to the rest of us. "Do you see what I've had to put up with? I've tried so hard to reshape his ways...to make him see the truth..."

"Oh there's another word!" my half-brother snorts with a grim smile. "Perhaps it's time we let them know the _truth_ of the situation? For example: that you knocked up a sixteen year old girl. _Not_, as you said before: a prostitute."

"...Charles?" Mr. Mutou asks with a strained voice.

My father's eyes dart, head whipping back and forth frantically. "Lies! Can't you see what he's doing? You can't believe what he's saying!"

"If it's not the truth then why are you sweating?" Minkah whispers scathingly. "Why so upset if I'm speaking nothing but nonsense?"

My throat tightens. Otousan's...been lying? All eyes are on Minkah who's glaring intensely at our father.

"Let's try telling the story again," my half-brother whispers with narrowed eyes. "You go out on a lovely quaint expedition leaving your little wife at home. A few months without any _companionship_ can be a hard strain. An attractive sixteen year old local girl is helping your group make its way to the next excavation site. You pursue her—beginning not a one night stand, as you stated before to them, but a _three_ _month_ affair."

"**Shut up**!" Otousan shrieks in fury rushing at Minkah. He freezes in his tracks when Malik's standing before him, gun pointed at his head.

"Stay where you are," the blonde Egyptian states in a low voice. "I for one would like to hear this story."

"Malik..." Mr. Mutou begins in a shocked voice, though he doesn't move to stop him.

Otousan gapes helplessly. "You can't seriously believe I would...!"

"Yes being a backstabbing husband and father as well as a pedophile doesn't really give a very good impression of a person, does it?" Marik suddenly hisses with surprising ferocity, fists clenched at his sides.

"You left her," Minkah growls. "You left her to rot in the gutters."

"I did nothing of the sort!" Otousan shouts back defiantly. "And who are you to defend her after what she did to you?"

"I'm well aware of the grief I caused her...and have paid for it," Minkah murmurs with a distant look. His eyes change a moment later, fires of hatred burning intensely within them. "But _you_—it was easy enough to leave...to go home and start a real family, one that didn't shame you...to just forget about the teenager that you left to fend for herself..."

"It's not true!" Otousan shouts back wildly.

"She begged for you to stay and take care of us and what did you do?" my half-brother storms savagely. "You turned your back on her!"

"That's where you're wrong," our father states, suddenly smiling.

A shiver runs down my spine as I watch this play out. This has to be a dream. There's not way it could be real. My father isn't acting like the man I know...or thought I knew. Otousan...What have you done?

"What are you talking about?" Malik asks with an edge of ferociousness, still pointing the gun at my father.

Otousan straightens himself up as if to look as superior as possible. "I gave her money. Oh yes," he adds with a smirk when Minkah opens his mouth to argue. "I gave her enough money to take care of _everything_."

"Then why did we live in the slums? She wouldn't live the life we did unless there was no other option..." Minkah hisses, eyes glowing.

"Did I say I gave her money to live off of?" Otousan cuts him off abruptly. "No. I gave her money to set things right. To get out of the unfortunate situation we so haplessly had stumbled into. It wasn't obvious to an observer that she was pregnant when she informed me. Around forty-five dollars was all it would have taken to rid her of the..._trouble_."

Yami's eyes widen in shock. "You gave her money to have an abortion." All eyes go to Minkah who's trembling in rage.

"You knew she wouldn't take it. It was against her religion, her culture," he spits venomously. "She'd already been defiled enough. And because you left she became an outcast. Your offering her a meager amount doesn't change anything,"

"Oh but it does," Otousan snorts. "That she chose to keep you—I washed my hands of you both long ago. And since she chose to keep you, you became the sole reason her life turned out the way it did."

"Charles!" Mr. Mutou exclaims in horror, clutching a wide-eyed Marik against him.

"You spineless coward!" Jou shouts closing the space between himself and my father. "You never cared for Mink! The 'counseling' you spoke of...All the dramatic stories you told us of how hard you tried to save him...You _never_ cared for him. Hell, I bet you didn't even go visit him!"

"Wrong."

We all turn to find Minkah with narrowed gray eyes penetrating our father to the very core. Otousan's blue eyes suddenly widen.

"Now wait...!"

"No," Minkah snap heatedly. "You came back. You came back when she continued to beg you to. You were terrified your oh-so-sweet little wife and children would get wind of the situation sooner or later. It would rid them of their vision of you."

"**Enough**!" Otousan shouts rushing forward and swinging a fist at Minkah's face.

My half-brother blocks it, slamming Otousan across the jaw. The room is dead silent save for Minkah's harsh breathing as he glares down murderously at the cringing form.

"You came back. You came back to..."

"Yes I came back! I tried to fix it _all_!" Otousan screams standing again, blood flowing from the side of his mouth. "And I nearly did too. The life she was living...she was suffering, miserable. I could change all that with one action." Minkah's wavering before him, face unreadable. "There was only one thing keeping her from being happy—of having a normal life." He leers closer to his eldest son. "**_You_**."

My heart stops. Oh gods no...!

"...You...You tried to k-kill Minkah before, Otousan?" I whisper in disbelief.

He ignores me, staring straight at Minkah. "She never gave a damn about you."

Our father moves closer, narrowed eyes never leaving his illegitimate son before him. Minkah backs away, gray eyes wide and fixated on Otousan.

"You are the cause of all her pain..."

"Charles!" Mr. Mutou shouts.

"...The entire reason she suffered..."

"That's enough!" Jou cuts in angrily.

"...The one reason she's **dead**."

**(Yami's POV) **

I watch on in horror as Mr. Bakura verbally cuts Minkah down. The Egyptian's eyes are large, body tremulous as his father hoists all the blame onto him. I'm standing beside Ryou, my own body immobile.

"I should have finished you off years ago. All those people who died in the assassinations...these teens' friend...your mother...It's all because of _you_."

"_Stop it!" _Minkah shrieks in Arabic, hands flying over his ears.

"Enough!" Grandpa shouts at Mr. Bakura, striding in between him and Minkah. "Charles, how **dare** you come in here and say such! You can't just...!"

"_Stop it! STOP!" _

We all turn in shock. My blood runs cold when my eyes fall on Minkah. His body's trembling violently, eyes wide and glazed over. His breathing is coming in deep, painful gasps. He's hyperventilating... My jaw clenches in realization.

"Yugi, get Marik's medication and a needle!" I shout, rushing over to the white-haired Egyptian who's continuing to beg with some unseen being, body lurching in agony as if his torso's on fire.

"_Stop it! **Stop it**!" _

Honda grabs a terrified Marik, hurrying him out of the room.

"Ryou, get on the couch!" I order as I grasp Minkah firmly by the wrists and drag his fraught form over to his sibling who's now sitting stiffly on the sofa. "Hold him," I instruct settling Minkah down next Ryou.

The boy takes hold of his half-brother gently, pressing the delirious Egyptian's head against his chest. I kneel on the couch behind Minkah, firmly grinding my knuckles up and down his back. He sobs, curling up and continuing to plead. Jou watches on in disbelief from where he's standing in front of Mr. Bakura. My koi's still holding the gun, daring the man to move.

"_Stop! Please stop! Stop it!" _Minkah whimpers desperately.

"_Minkah. Can you hear me?" _Grandpa states determinedly kneeling before the couch and taking one of the quivering hands.

"It's an act! Don't tell me you're going to fall for this shit he's pulling!" Mr. Bakura scoffs.

"Shut up!" Malik hisses dangerously low. "Not another word out of you unless you want us all to find out what the inside of your pompous head looks like."

Yugi dashes back into the room, syringe in hand. Grandpa grabs it from him; taking Minkah's quaking arm and inserting the needle. A strained whine comes from the back of the Egyptian's throat, body shuddering uncontrollably. Ryou runs his fingers continuously through his sibling's hair in slow gentle motions as I persist to rub Minkah's back in an effort to loosen his muscles.

"I'm here now," I hear the boy whisper softly to the other. "Shhh...It's okay. You're safe."

Grandpa breathes in relief as Minkah begins to relax, body becoming less tense as Ryou continues to speak comfortingly to him; the drug no doubt taking affect as well. Grandpa sets the syringe on the coffee table, turning to Mr. Bakura.

"Get out."

The white-haired man blinks in shock. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Get out of my house," Grandpa repeats vehemently. "You've caused enough grief here."

"Solomon, wait a minute...!"

"No. I've heard and seen enough." Grandpa casts a somber eye at Minkah who's now lying still against Ryou's chest, breathing beginning to even. "He's your _son_, Charles. How could you act like you're bloody innocent? How could you speak to and treat him like this?"

"You don't understand. He's a devil, Solomon!" Mr. Bakura states fervently. "What he's done to all those people...!"

"Was out of his control," Grandpa states evenly. "If you'd done the right thing and supported him and his mother in the first place none of this would have happened. I've heard enough from you. Don't worry. You won't have to do anything else for him. _I'll_ be taking care of Minkah from here on out."

We all gape at him. My heart swells with pride for my grandfather as he stares down a man more than twice his size. Malik is sending him an equally admiring look, gun still in hand. Mr. Bakura seems to have realized he's lost, turning instead to his two sons on the sofa.

"Come Ryou. We're leaving."

**(Ryou's POV) **

"Ryou," Otousan presses urgently, sending a look of disgust at Minkah who's now stilled. "Come on. Let's go."

My body stiffens. I glance down at my half-sibling: The person who's been mistreated and rejected by everyone who has ever supposed to care about him. Now I've learned some of the truth...about a lot of things...about our father. Minkah's hand is holding onto mine like a vice, shaking ever so slightly. My eyes narrow.

I look up at our father. "No."

Minkah's body goes rigid when he hears this word. The room becomes dead quiet. Otousan gapes at me, what I've said taking a moment to register in his mind.

"W-what did you say?" he whispers in disbelief.

I move my fingers so they entwine with Minkah's, feeling his pulse racing. I can tell he's watching me in confusion...

"_You look down all the time like some goddamn animal too afraid to stare anyone in the eye," Minkah snorts. "It's really pathetic."_

_I frown. "No. That's not what I…"_

"_It's not so bad to admit you're weak," he continues darkly as if I haven't spoken. "But to give in to that admission is just fucking stupid. Where's that going to get you?"..._

**No**. I won't be that way anymore. Holding my chin up I stare back adamantly into my father's eyes.

"I'm not going with you, Otousan," I state, certain that my voice is shaking. My fingers tighten with Minkah's.

"Ryou, this is your father speaking to you. We've always looked out for one another..."

"No, actually we _haven't_," I shoot back heatedly. "You've never been there for me. In the past few months I really thought we'd gotten to know one another. Now I see that we're still complete strangers."

"Ryou Bakura...!"

"I'm not leaving Minkah," I continue unwaveringly.

"You can't save the world, Ry," my father continues in a softer tone, intent on luring me back into his web of falsehoods.

"It's not the world. He's my brother."

My words cut deep into me. _My brother_. Minkah's my brother. I'm not going to be added to the list of people who've turned their backs on him.

Otousan sighs heavily. "Ryou, he's not your brother. He's your half-..."

"Don't use word-play to try and dissuade me," I snarl, angrier than I ever have been before in my life. "You can leave now, Otousan. We don't need you anymore."

"Ryou," he whispers weakly with wide eyes.

Jou and Malik both grab him roughly by the arms, forcing him backwards toward the door. He stares at us all the while, face suddenly twitching in rage.

"**Minkah you bastard! This is all _your_ _fault_! Do you hear me?**"

I pull Minkah closer, using my arm to block his vision of our enraged father. "Don't listen to him," I say firmly in his ear, intent on drowning out the frantic shouts. "He's wrong. Just ignore him. I'm here now. We're all here for you."

**(Malik's POV)**

Mr. Bakura lets out a yelp as Jou and I violently shove him out the door onto the muddy pavement. I hold the gun in my hand, my fingers itching to use it. I've done so before. It wouldn't be anything new. This guy deserves worse than death though. He needs to live. It'll make him suffer more. The man struggles to his feet, back and legs covered in muck.

"Let me in there! Ryou...!" he states frenetically starting for the door again.

I block him, grasping him by the front of his shirt and pressing the barrel of the gun into his gut. Jou stands guard in front of the door should he make any sudden moves.

"I would kill you right here and now," I hiss pulling the sweating face mere inches from mine. _"_But that'd be too easy, wouldn't it? I want you to live—to live and know that you've lost everything and that it's your **own** damn fault."

"No! You can't believe...!"

I shove the gun deeper into his rib cage causing him to cringe. "I've had plenty of experience with my own father than to be naïve enough to fall for your shit," I snarl with a sneer. "Now go!"

I whip him viciously backwards. He stumbles, face now enraged. He starts forward again and I fire. He lets out a scream of agony, clutching his right shoulder, blood seeping between trembling fingers.

"_That was your warning shot. You're lucky I gave you one since I usually just blasted people straight out_," I hiss quietly in Arabic. "_Next time it will be in the same place...only on your left side where an extremely vital organ resides. Now get out of here before I change my mind on letting you off." _

Blue eyes widen in fear just as I knew they would. Yes, the coward's too scared to think of anyone but himself. Most parents wouldn't flee. They would stand their ground, demanding the return of their child. Not him. He turns, racing off down the block like a thousand cannibals are at his heels, hand clutching his bleeding shoulder. Jou comes up beside me, large eyes watching the figure as it disappears down the block.

"Whoa. Malik man, what'd you _say_ to 'im?" he asks in shock after a moment.

I smirk humorlessly, turning to go back inside. "Oh nothing. Just put things into perspective for him, is all."

* * *

There. It's not such an evil cliffie. Happy?

Readers: no!

ferris: -.-; Ingrates.

Oh, about the bullet proof vest: I did some research to see if this would be believable or not. Depending on how high class the vest is, the worst one might receive with the top of the line stuff is bruises and maybe some internal injuries (not as serious as it Could have been!) He did not get out of that unscathed, k? That would just be too good to be true (Minkah: Damn you, ferris!) -sigh-

ABOUT **ALL** MY STORIES: No no, I'm not abandoning anything. I've got my first college finals coming up though so I haven't had much time to work on the stories. (I'm sending my most sincere apologies to the fans of Beneath the Surface on account of it having been so long since I've updated!) My last exams are on Dec 12th. After that I'll be all ready to rumble! Promise! Until later!


	4. Chapter 4: The Abduction

Oi all! Sorry tis been so long! Got some announcements about my other stories at the end of the chapter, k?

**Soki-Chan the Great: "**Mr. Bakura is a sck and twisted little bastard, I'm glad Malik shot him..." Amen to that! (Minkah: Whoot!) "Sorry you're so busy, hope you do good on your exams" -grins- Thanks! (and just for the record: me thinks I did quite well! Yippers!) (Minkah: O.o) "it'll suck when the other people from Apophis come though." -smirks- well sure it'll suck for the Yugi-tachi, but I luffles Afika and Niu so!...in a creepy, I'm-going-to-kill-you-slowly type of way...(Yami: -.o)

**Spryte: **"fangirl squeal Ryou/Kura moment. Sort of." Yeah. Sort of. (Minkah: Will all of you STOP TOUCHING ME!) Heh. He's so angelic, no? (Minkah: Feh!) "You don't update as often as you used to." Yeah well, now that I'm on tons of depression meds I'm not as anti-social...hence, I don't spend as much time cooping myself up with the computer to write dark violence. (Readers: Noooooo!) -sigh- Can't win, can I?

**Sagira98**: -nods happily- Yes yes it's high time Ryou stood up for himself! It only took the whole first half of the story for him to grow a spine! (Ryou: -glaring- Hey!) (Minkah: I'll bet he hits like a woman) (Ferris and female readers: Hey!) -grins- Yes you all wished Malik had killed Mr. Bastard B...and yes Mr. B will be back. (everyone: dammit ferris!) hehe. "And are you ever going to tell how Minkah got into Apophis?" -waves hand dismissively- All in good time, honey. We're only in the fourth chapter after all. "And whatever happened to Khalil?" -blinks- You mean Afika? Oh he's in this chapter.

**Silver Mirror:** "I'm also very glad that there was no evil cliff hanger!!" -smirks- Yeah well, I figured you all needed a little break from that. This chapter's cliffie isn't too horrible...not really. -shrugs-

**Tanithe: "**I hope his father dies in some slow and painful death." -laughs- Yes, everyone is growing very irked by the little bastard. (Minkah: Understatement!) "In which part of Spain has your brother been?" Well, he was staying in Santander. Then he saw Santiago de Compostela, Madrid, Bilbao, San Sebastian, Comillas, Santillana del Mar, Burgos, Barcelona, and Bausk (sp?) country. Probably went some other places too, but that's all I can remember at the moment.

**Noir De Akane:** "Mr. Bakura seems to have fooled me into thinking that he was an 'O-K' person earlier in the story... No wait, it must've been your overly well-written writing that convinced me to think so. Damn, you Ferris!" hehe. That was humorous and charming all at once! "I guess that's why Jou said she was hot when Ryou and the others were looking at Minkah's sketchbook." -nods- So true, so true. Sad, no? "well no as much as the fact that he gave her the money for MINKAH'S abortion)" -grins- Yeah. You were all ready to put his head on a stake for that one. (Minkah: With good reason!) I didn't say I disagreed! (Minkah: -mutters-) "What happened to Minkah's sketchbook anyway? I'm getting quite intrigued at how the other sketches in his book are tied to this story." Possibly. Ah yes, the massacre of the children. Well, it's not about Minkah's initiation, I'll tell you that much.

**mistress-oblivion:** "Poor Mr. Mouto. Now he has six people to look after." -grins- I know. Isn't it great? (Mr. Mutou: This is sure to spike my blood pressure...) "And Malik was kewl too with his amazing gun-wielding skills." Yessss! Malik with a gun! Passsssha! (Malik: Weeeee! -waving gun around) (Yami: Oh gods...)

**inuyashapup: "**I can't wait for the updates!! It'll be like a christmas gift, it shall." -nods enthusiastically- Yes yes! A christmas gift! I'm not sure I'll finish the next chapter of one of my other stories in time but I'm definately going to post it by next week!

**DayDreamer23182:** "I'm so glad Mr. Bakura has no one liking him anymore. I cant believe he lied like that" (Minkah: _I_ can!) -smiles while patting him on the head- I know it's hard sweetie. (Minkah: I told everyone he was a backstabbing bastard! But did they listen? Noooo)

**nayades18**: "Minkah is so vulnerable and emotional unstable.. i think he deserve a hug from two taned arms... and  
Malik is so sexy and hot with a gun" -drools- Indeed. (Minkah: STOP TOUCHING ME!) (Malik: O.O...umm...perhaps I should hug him later...?) -smirks- Nah. Go ahead right now. I wanna see how this turns out. (Malik: -glare- You have it in for me again, don't you?)

**shadowweaver666: "**Stupid Charles, talk about pushing Minkah just that bit more over the edge." -laughs- You are very passionate about punishing Mr. B in some way, aren't you? (minkah: Aren't we all?) hmmm...true.

**koinu27**: "ROYUS DAD IS SO DEAD! I'm gonna KILL him!" -grins- Yes you're all VERY passionate about killing him...slowly and painfully. (Minkah: I get dibs!) "He deserves a giant cookie! And so does Malik and Yami and Ryou and Mr. Mutou and Jou" (Marik: -lip quivering- No cookie for _me_?) "And it definately has been a while since you updated BTS, but its not all your fault." -winces- Ah yes. BTBT. I have some announcements about that at the end of the chapter...No I'm not abandoning it. That'd just be cruel. (Minkah: But you are cruel, ferris) That's pushing the limit, even for me.

**Kanashimi no Tenshi: **Yay! Scary happy dances! (minkah: -.o) Now then...the song: wow...um...Wow. That was...that was something, wasn't it? (Kaiba: . Well I didn't like it) (Yami: I found it rather amusing.) (Kaiba: meh!)

**HieiWannabe: "**You're right about vests, though. They can stop low caliber bullets pretty easily, but the person can still get bruises and broken ribs, depending on the vest and weapon." -nods- I would've just given him a shirt of mithril, but I don't think any non-LOTR's fans would be too happy about that. -sighs- "He really is a stupid little censored, ain't he?" -snorts- Honey don't bother censoring it. Just say outloud that he's a fucking asshole of a bastard that will NOT HURT MY MINK AGAIN, DAMMIT! DO YOU HEAR ME CHARLES? DO YOU, YOU FUCKER? (Minkah: O.o...) -breathes- Hmm...I feel better now.

**TheGodFish: **"Glad to hear you haven't abandoned Beneath The Surface. It's one of my favorites..." Yeah, at the end of this chapter I'll be talking about the next updates for that one and BTBT. "I was glad that Ryou finally stood up to his dad, and that Malik kicked some ass! Go Malik and Ryou!" (Malik: Hear that? I'm an ass-kicker! Passsssha!) (Yami: Ferris, what have you done to my boyfriend?!) "Eh, I didn't think that the cliffie was that evil, Reswet. You're losing your touch wink" -snorts- Well then, if you WANT me to make an evil cliffie at the end of EVERY SINGLE chapter...(readers: nooooooooooo!)

**Under Finger and Thumb: "**Mr.HDDJKTBE$#1!2ACDEI got shot! That makes me very happy." -sighs wistfully- Tis a pity it wasn't fatal. "You have idiots, half-brothers, Ishtars, old people, Yami, and crazy fans to love on you, put you in odd pairings in stories, and then end up abusing the smex out of you!" (Minkah: Gosh that makes me feel soooo much better.) "we should love on Malik for all he's done." Agreed. (Malik: Aieeeeee!)

**The Reader: **Minkah doll! Minkah doll! (Minkah: stop putting that word in the same sentence as my name!) -beaming- Minkah doll Minkah doll! "Mr.Bakura doesn't DESERVE the name Bakura!" (Minkah: Yeah! Gimme my name back, dammit!) -cackles-

**bakura240**: "minkah's safe(ish) and ryou is being all brotherly and its just too cute and cool..." Emphasis on "CUTE!" (minkah: Feh) "you've made my day XDXDXD as you can tell it's sent me hyper" -grinning- Really? I couldn't tell. "hugs minkah GET BETTER!" (minkah: EVERYONE STOP TOUCHING ME!) -sweatdrop-

**Street Trash**: "I could NEVER hurt an animal in any way...except maybe birds." Hmm...I can hurt squirrels with ease...mostly I just spray them with the hose. -grins- They had it coming to them though. "your accuracy is on how these things CAN happen is amazing." -grins- Thank you! -tackleglomps-

**dragonlady222**: "I think the threesome idea is a good one." -currently drooling- Mmmm yes. It definately has some good qualities, no? "I know you are set on killing someone else off I can think of two that I would like to see gone forever and then the rest of Apophis."I know you are set on killing someone else off I can think of two that I would like to see gone forever and then the rest of Apophis." -quirks eyebrow- Really? Someone other than Apophis people, eh? (Malik: -sobbing hysterically- I knew it! They **all** have it in for me!) -sigh-

**queen of golden sands: "**is this the first review for the chapter!?" -laughs- It is, it is. (queen: Whoot whoot!) "you should become a proffesional((sp)) writer!" -blushes- Well, I've thought about it. I'm majoring in English at the moment. We'll see where it leads...

_**You Must Love Me**_

_Where do we go from here?_

_This isn't where we intended to be_

_We had it all. You believed in me_

_I believed in you. _

_Certainties disappear_

_What do we do for our dream to survive?_

_How do we keep all our passions alive_

_As we used to do?_

_Deep in my heart I'm concealing_

_Things that I'm longing to say_

_Scared to confess what I'm feeling,_

_Frightened you'll slip away..._

_You must love me. _

_You must love me. _

_Why are you at my side?_

_How can I be any use to you now?_

_Give me a chance and I'll let you see how_

_Nothing has changed._

_Deep in my heart I'm concealing_

_Things that I'm longing to say_

_Scared to confess what I'm feeling_

_Frightened you'll slip away..._

_You must love me._

_You must love me_

_You must...love...me._

_(Evita)_

**Chapter 4: The Abduction**

**(Yami's POV) **

"How's he doing?" Jou asks as he and my koi re-enter the room.

We're all gathered around the couch. Minkah's leaning forward, face pallid. Ryou's gently rubbing his brother's shoulders, eyes watching the other with concern. Honda and Marik are still out of the room. It might be best to keep it that way until we all calm down a bit. Grandpa looks up from where he's kneeling next to Minkah.

"Was that the gun we just heard?" he asks in a strained voice.

"He wouldn't leave...Don't worry," Malik adds at the panicked look on our faces. "I didn't kill the bastard. Just shot him in the shoulder. He's gone now."

We all breathe sighs of relief...well, almost all of us. Minkah's glaring at the floor, arms clutching his sides as he trembles slightly. Ryou notices, squeezing the other's shoulders soothingly.

"Minkah, have these episodes happened before?" Grandpa asks seriously turning back to the silent Egyptian. "When you hallucinate and such?"

"...Yes."

The rage is visible in those gray eyes as he states the syllable quietly, looking down loathingly at the ground. Malik and I share an uneasy glance. It's just like with Marik. The panic. The pain. The delirium. It's all the same. The doctors said it's the result of severe abuse; all it takes is something to ignite the memories and then the person is helpless in the grasp of illusions.

"Have you seen a psychiatrist about it?" our grandfather presses earnestly.

Minkah looks up, eyes angry. "Why does it matter to you? You're not in charge of me."

"We want to help," Grandpa continues firmly. "But if you're going to stay here..."

"Erm...Grandpa?" I cut in clearing my throat. "I don't think _anyone's_ going to be staying here."

Everyone looks over at me curiously. I sigh, meeting my grandfather's eyes that are so much like my own and Yugi's.

"Minkah came back to...that is...Not all of Apophis are gone. They sent him to kill us," I state finally, deciding now is as good as any time for bluntness.

They all gawk in horror, eyes darting back and forth from me to Minkah, and back again. Ryou's fingers visibly curl around the material of his brother's shirt, face white.

"I...you..." Grandpa tries, unable to form a sentence.

"How long do we have to get away from here?" Malik asks, taking charge of the situation.

"Tomorrow afternoon...Right?" I ask turning to Minkah.

The Egyptian frowns. "Preferably _before_. Niu's supposed to arrive then."

"Niu?" Jou quirks an eyebrow.

"One of his companions no doubt," my koi states, beginning to pace. "But where do we go?"

"Otogi's cottage."

We all turn to Yugi who flushes when all eyes are on him.

"W-what?" Malik stutters anguish lacing his gorgeous features.

"You know it's our best chance. He gave it to us in his will," my brother presses. "It's in the wilderness, not likely to be discovered."

"It's sad someone so young would even think to make out a will," I hear Grandpa murmur softly to himself. That's how our friend was. Otogi the pessimist.

"Then do we have a decision?" Jou asks crossing his arms over his chest while casting nervous glances at the windows as if someone will lunge through the glass at any second and attack us.

We all share looks of hesitancy even though we know it has truly already been determined. Otogi took us up to his cabin on a number of occasions before; mostly for skiing. It's out of the way. No one about save for a few other lodges strewn throughout the rustic hills. It's our best option.

"Well then, we'd better start packing so we can leave by morning," Malik sighs tiredly. "I'll go fill Honda and Mare in."

"What about you and Honda's parents?" I ask turning to Jou as my koi strides from the room. "You two can't just up and leave...especially with school and all."

Jou waves his hand as if the movement breaks apart these words. "Not to worry, man. We'll just say we're goin' on a trip with you guys to help Mare on his way to recovery. That should convince Honda's family. An' my dad's never around so it doesn't really matter."

"I don't know," Yugi mutters, face lined with doubt. "Shouldn't we inform your families of what's going on?"

"That only makes them targets themselves," I point out somberly casting a glance at Minkah who's yet to say anything of the matter. "Am I right?"

He shrugs.

"You'd better call your families now," Grandpa states resolutely. "Only don't mention where we're going. I want to leave before it's light out so as from having the neighbors see us depart."

"Hey it's not like we've anything to worry 'bout!" Jou laughs with a wide grin. "We've got Mink here!"

The Egyptian doesn't respond, just staring unreceptively at the blonde. The smile slowly slips from our friend's face at this lack of reassurance from Minkah.

"Wat? Don't try an' be modest, Mink!" Jou presses though his eyes now hold a nervous gleam. "We've seen the way you can fight! The bastards don't stand a chance." Still no reply. "Right?"

The Egyptian snorts. "What do you take me for? I'm not going with you."

"Minkah...!" Ryou whispers, fingers tensing on his sibling's shoulders.

"Whaddaya mean yer not coming? We're not letting you stay with Apophis after the way they sold you to Kaiba!" Jou shouts angrily, eyes widening when he realizes just what he's said.

Minkah's own eyes darken. "Yes Apophis did do so. But those that remain are the ones that got me _out_ of that situation."

"Khalil?" I ask, watching Ryou's expression harden.

"Bastard," Jou snarls.

"To _you_ maybe," Minkah snaps harshly.

"All right everyone calm down," Grandpa states. "This is not the time to be arguing about such things. We have to prepare to leave. Jou, go get Honda. Both of you call your families, for goodness' sake. Yugi, go upstairs and start packing for the four of you boys. They'll be up to help you in just a moment. Get as much as possible of Malik and Yami's clothing since Jou and Honda are around their size. I think Ryou might fit Marik's clothing also." The two both nod, hurrying from the room as if the morning light was already threatening us through the drapes. Grandpa then turns to Minkah who's stiffened as if preparing to stand. "You just stay here on the couch and relax. You're in no shape to be moving around yet."

Minkah glares. "You're not..."

"Minkah please. Just stay here for the night," Ryou whispers beseechingly. "You can...leave in the morning, if that's what you want." I inwardly wince, hearing the pain in the boy's voice as he says this.

"I decline," his brother replies coldly.

"You need to rest!" I protest, keeping Ryou from having to continue. "Minkah, you're exhausted. It's obvious so don't bother denying it!"

He stares at me so powerlessly with tired gray eyes as if begging me to understand. I study him for a moment in silence. Grandpa and Ryou watch this soundless interaction between the two of us. Something's amiss here. The Egyptian sighs heavily, shifting uncomfortably under our gazes. I reach forward tentatively, touching the side of his face—the side without the scar. He flinches involuntarily at this and my heart melts.

"_Minkah, we're not going to hurt you_," I say softly in Arabic, my hand stilling on his cheek. _"You can trust us."_

He shivers at the contact, eyes remaining locked with mine nonetheless. Ryou sits by his side, hand reaching over and timidly squeezing his sibling's. Minkah looks in surprise at his younger brother at this, searching. Ryou smiles, leaning in and wrapping his arms around the other's waist, eyes closing happily.

**(Minkah's POV)  
**

I stare down in shock at the boy snuggling against me. What in the hells is this about? No one's ever been so openly affectionate to me. There's also all the horrendous things he's heard and seen since I've come into his life. Why does he linger?

They all welcomed me back. It wasn't just a 'hi' either. They acted genuinely _happy_ to see me. Are they really so blind? Don't they comprehend what's going on? Are they completely oblivious to reality?

Niu won't be here until tomorrow afternoon. I could go to the hotel alone. There's no way I'll be able to sleep by myself though. It'd be worth it to argue the morning away with the freaks if it means getting some rest tonight. I close my eyes, sighing wearily.

"Fine," I mutter quietly, detesting how pathetic I must appear right now.

**(Malik's POV)**

My heart's pounding in my rib cage. Ra, Minkah's _alive_. And not just that—he's _here_...in our house...saving us from his own comrades.

"I told you he wasn't dead," Yugi states with a grin as he scrounges around in Marik's drawer, throwing clothing into a gym bag.

I roll my eyes but am glad that he was right. "Yeah yeah, don't let it get to your head," I smirk tossing a pair of my boxers at his face.

"Ack! Maaaalik!" he whines with a look of disgust, picking up the offending material with two fingers and disdainfully throwing it back to me.

"What? They're clean!" I reply defensively, shoving them into a suitcase I'm packing for Yami and myself.

"Doesn't change the fact that they've touched your ass," the boy shoots back.

"So has Yami," I reply with a smug grin.

"Maaaalik!" he groans in repulsion, shuddering at the images I've no doubt implanted in his mind. I chuckle, turning when none other than my koi himself enters the room.

"What's all the arguing about?"

"Malik's trying to corrupt me!" Yugi exclaims in an excessive amount of hysterics.

"Like you can be corrupted any further, shrimp," I snort to which he sends me a playful glare.

Yami rolls his eyes. "Well whatever the reason, keep your voices down. Minkah's resting on the couch."

Yugi blinks in surprise. "He's staying?"

"For the moment," my koi nods.

"Well then we have to convince him otherwise," his younger brother replies with a determined look on his face. "We can't let him go back to those people."

"Yes I'm sure he'll appreciate that immensely," I grumble stuffing a pair of socks into the side pocket of the suitcase.

"Are you saying you _want_ him to go back to Apophis?" Yugi presses insistently.

"I didn't say that," I reply softly, standing.

"From what I gather: Apophis no longer exists," my koi states in a quiet voice coming over and sinking down onto the bed.

"Khalil?" I ask nervously sitting beside him.

"That I don't know. There's more than one other person Minkah's working with though. So that means at least two or three of them annihilated the entire organization."

I let out a low whistle. "That's some serious power there. Did you ask Minkah just _how_ dangerous his companions are?"

Yami shrugs. "I think that's fairly obvious. Besides, we didn't get to that before everyone came home."

"What it comes down to is this: Minkah's still being ordered to kill people," Yugi states defiantly. "We can't leave him behind!"

"There is no way in the nine hells we're going to be able to get him to come along," I reply somberly. "Willingly or not."

**(Ryou's POV) **

I stare down at the sleeping form resting against me. Minkah's mouth is barely open, scar nearly concealed by the pillow I placed on my lap. He's bony and exhausted. And after witnessing how Otousan's been treating him all along, I can't say I blame Minkah's condition.

I never want to see my father again. He can go to hell for all I care. To treat his own son that way...Tentatively my fingers glide through Minkah's hair to which he merely sighs deeply, snuggling closer. Grandpa made him take off the bulletproof vest, insisting that since Minkah will no doubt get bad bruises from the bullets it's best not to have such a stiff material against his skin. We had to give him one of Malik's shirts since Minkah's is pretty much destroyed. The knife is in its sheath at his side—as always. I'm not sure I've ever seen him without it. To be on guard constantly...I can't imagine what that'd be like to be taught that the entire world is against you.

"Hey Ryou."

I look up to find Marik standing before me with his arms wrapped around his sides. His violet eyes are studying my sibling with both curiosity and understanding. I shift slightly to make room for him on the couch. He cautiously slides next to me, eyes still locked on Minkah.

"He's just like me," my friend whispers softly.

I smile sadly, nodding. We both stare down at the sleeping figure before us. There's the sound of voices and footsteps above us as the others stumble over one another in an attempt to get ready to leave.

"We can't let him go back to those people," Marik suddenly states finally turning from my brother.

I sigh, looking down at Minkah. "I know. But what can we do?"

**(Niu's POV)**

Friday, 4:22 pm.

The afternoon sun is ginger, casting a burgundy glow over the ritzy neighborhood. I adjust the dark glasses on my nose, peering over the top of them at the door to the Plaza. Men dressed up in black suites and woman with sheen slender legs stroll in and out of the revolving glass doors without so much glancing at one another. Taking out a cigarette I light it up, sitting back in the leather seat of the black car with tinted windows.

4:25 pm.

An elderly woman adorned in jewels and lace strides along the pavement, some sort of mini dog that looks more like a fur hat in her decorated arms. The thing has bulgy eyes, the only part of it that moves. Down the street a young boy—of whom I recognize effortlessly as a pick-pocket—surveys the people exiting the hotel, searching for an estimable target.

4:28 pm.

Perhaps it's best I let him go by himself. Maybe it will give him at least some closure. Although when we went to that small shop to retrieve Minkah the people there were adamant on keeping us from doing so. I'd never seen anything like it. The impending promise of death usually makes them fall to their knees and beg for mercy...which they never receive. Yet they did nothing of the sort, standing up to a room full of armed assassins. I still haven't decided if they were valiant or just idiotic.

4:30 pm.

I lean forward, eyes sweeping over the crowds of people bustling in and out of the building. He's never late. Minkah was raised by Apophis. His whole reality runs on schedules and obedience...

4:31 pm.

Damn it. I whip out my phone, hitting a single button. Turning away from the doors and starting the engine of the car I listen as the other end rings once. Twice.

"_What is it?" _the black-haired teen hisses.

"_Afika," _I state clearly, scowling at the building. _"We have a problem." _

**(Minkah's POV)**

"Nnnn," I moan wearily snuggling closer into the warmth against me.

A hand travels gently through my hair and I relax. It's him. The heartbeat against my ear is soothing, muffled and rhythmic. Elsewhere I become aware of the buzz of many human voices murmuring quietly. Unnerved and confused, I crack my eyes open slightly only to have my muscles go rigid in shock. The arms holding me instantly tighten, fingers digging into my sides.

"Minkah?"

I know that voice. Struggling to sit up whilst the hands grasp me firmly I find myself on Malik's lap in the back on some sort of public bus that's completely full. Eyes hastily sweeping over the vehicle I spot the rest of the friendship posse resting in nearby seats. It's dark outside.

"**_What the fuck--!" _**My exclamation of anger is cut short a hand goes flying over my mouth. Eyes whipping over to the owner of said limb I find Yami sitting next to us on the seat, blocking the aisle.

"Calm down, Minkah and let us explain," he states urgently in a hushed voice while keeping his hand clamped over my mouth, casting nervous glances at the people who've turned to look at us due to my outburst. I glare but find Malik's hold iron, preventing me from punching either of them. "Listen, we're in a bus heading for a safe place. We couldn't just leave you behind. Your companions from Apophis are still forcing you to kill peo...**Aaah**!"

He pulls his hand back when I jerk my head, sinking my teeth into his flesh. Blood dripping down my chin, I send Malik a look that clearly states: _'Let me go or I'll **make** you.' _And as soon as he does I am going to _kill_ the damn fuckers!

**(Malik's POV) **

"I really don't like this," I mutter as we all sit in the back of the bus. "I mean I _really_ don't like this."

"We heard ya da first time, man," Jou mumbles tiredly as the vehicle travels through the utterly dark countryside.

I sigh heavily, glancing down nervously at the white-haired teen sleeping against my chest. Minkah trembles every so often, muttering incoherent sentences under his breath. Whenever this happens I run my hand through his hair; his reaction being to snuggle closer. Gods he's still so gorgeous. I feel like I'm cheating before Yami's very eyes for cuddling the Egyptian like this but there's no spare seat on the bus. Yugi's sitting on Jou's lap since there was no more room. My koi's resting next to me near the aisle, ready to assist me in reprimanding the former assassin when he wakes; a moment we're all dreading.

"Nnnn..." he moans, shifting in my arms.

I unconsciously let my fingers trail through his silky hair, the continuous whispers that come humming from further up front giving a sort of eerie atmosphere. My arms tighten around Minkah when his whole body tenses up.

"Minkah?" I ask softly to which Yami's head snaps up. The Egyptian struggles to pull away from me, gray eyes snapping around the bus in a bewilderment that quickly morphs into rage.

"_**What the fuck--!" **_

Yami lunges, slapping his hand over the other's mouth as everyone that's awake turns around to stare. Minkah's trembling in fury but his body's still weak from the traumas he went through two months ago. He can't break away from me.

"Calm down, Minkah, and let us explain," Yami states in the calmest voice he can muster. "Listen, we're in a bus heading for a safe place. We couldn't just leave you behind. Your companions from Apophis are still forcing you to kill peo...**Aaah**!"

My koi lets out a yell and in an instant Minkah's eyes are boring into mine, a trickle of Yami's blood on his chin. Ooooh _shit_.

"Boys, what's going on?" Grandpa's voice asks groggily from across the aisle, eyes widening when he spots my koi clutching his bleeding hand and then widening even more at the sight of Minkah's enraged expression. Honda, who's sitting next to Grandpa, makes a move to stand but I shake my head, turning back to find myself being scalded by stormy gray eyes.

"Okay as soon as you calm down I'll let go," I state, sounding more confident than I'm feeling right now.

"Calm down!" Minkah hisses, eyes ablaze as he writhes helplessly. "You fucking _kidnapped_ me!"

"It's for your own safety," I retort defensively, sweat beginning to line my brow, nonetheless, at the looks the people nearby are giving us.

"My own safety? Do you have any idea what you've _done_?" he all but shrieks at me.

"Hey, we just saved your ass. Try to show a little gratitude, huh?" Jou growls from the seat behind us where Yugi is perched on his lap watching this play out nervously. Ryou's asleep beside them huddled against Marik who's slumbering as well.

"There is no damn way they're going to let you get away with this. If you'd left me behind like you _should_ have I might have been able to convince them you guys aren't worth the time of day. Now though..." He let's his harsh voice trail off, and I notice for the first time the fear in his eyes and tone.

"We're willing to risk it," Yami states solemnly from next to us now clutching Grandpa's cloth handkerchief against his hand.

"Well you're idiots for doing so," the former assassin snaps. "And did any of you ever ask me what **I** thought? That perhaps I _wanted_ to stay with them?"

"You're confused right now due to all the hell you've gone through, man," Jou speaks up again, this time less callously. "You'll understand once..."

"Once you've given me some Ra-damned transformation? I gave you the chance to get away and _this_ is how you repay me? By drugging and abducting me?"

"First of all: we didn't drug you...I swear!" I state as he narrows his eyes distrustfully. "Minkah..." Sighing heavily, I ignore everyone else around us, just staring straight at him. "Listen, I'm sorry we did this without your consent. It's not like we feel good about it. But after all you've gone through...We want to help."

"Help with _what_?" he sneers scornfully, muscles momentarily flexing under my hold.

I realize with a pang that these past two months he's been bottling up his emotions in a futile attempt to hide how immensely Apophis' and Kaiba's treatment of him is still affecting him. It's not his fault. It's what he's been taught to do. And it's slowly killing him from the inside out. Comprehending that talking about this subject any further right now will only worsen the situation, I change tactics.

"All right. Here's what's going on: It's around three o'clock in the morning. Even if we dropped you off somewhere you wouldn't be able to find your companions right now. Just sit back for the time being. When we get to our destination we'll get all this figured out. Okay?"

I stare into his eyes that have become drained again. His jaw clenches as it's obvious he doesn't like this offer, but seems to realize that jumping off a moving bus in the middle of nowhere isn't going to accomplish much. Hell, that might even be a few steps backward. Minkah breaks eyes contact, glancing out the window into utter darkness. I loosen my hold on his waist so I can gently move my hand up and down his back in slow tender motions in an effort to relax him. With my other hand I slide my fingers into his hair. Holding my palm against the back of his head, I press Minkah foreword to rest against my chest. His body tenses at first as he contemplates resisting before he gives in, sighing shakily and allowing sleep to envelope him again as I hold him close to my heart.

**(Yami's POV) **

I watch the silent interaction between my koi and Minkah as Malik tries to convince the other Egyptian from fighting us for the time being. My fists clench as Malik's tan hands begin massaging the other's back and scalp gently, pressing Minkah affectionately against his chest. Mouth dry, I quickly avert my gaze, body trembling. Most certainly Grandpa and the others are watching their soundless communication as well. Good thing Marik isn't awake. He'd sense my resentment in the blink of an eye. What am I opposing though? Is it so bad that they're close to one another? Yes, if it's more than just friendship. Malik's _my_ boyfriend and I'm going to make sure it stays that way.

Then why do I want to touch the white-haired Egyptian's face as I did earlier in the evening?—the skin rough, no doubt from harsh environments and conditions he's lived through. It seems Minkah has this affect not just on me but on my boyfriend as well. But what of it? Are we going to break up with each other only to find him leaving us for Apophis? It's not like either of us know Minkah that well...

So it's true then. Our relationship is falling apart: both of us intently eyeing someone who doesn't seem all that interested in a bond of any kind. Perhaps he'd be willing to be something more with Malik though. They did spend quite a bit of time together...more than anyone else in the group did with Minkah.

I sigh heavily, closing my eyes and concentrating on the jolting of the bus as it flies over bumps and turns in the road, just wanting to get the image of my boyfriend cuddling the white-haired Egyptian out of my head.

Malik, what's happening to us?

**(Afika's POV)**

"_So he's run off with his new companions, eh?" _Kek's voice chuckles over the intercom.

"_What should we do? Do you want us to come right away?" _Kasiya cuts in, aware of what my response would be to the brunette's statement.

"_No," _I reply firmly. _"I've already finished my own mission and am flying over to Japan as we speak. Complete your own assignments then contact me." _

The jet slices through the thunderheads, all the radars on the control board urging me to land the craft. A smirk slithers onto my lips at the electrical energies coursing through the atmosphere.

"_What of Niu?" _Sevara asks inquiringly in her scarcely audible voice.

"_He's tracking them down." _

"_Why'd he let Minkah go off by himself in the first place?" _Kek growls in frustration. _"Wasn't the point of him accompanying Minkah to make sure nothing like this would happen?"_

"_Well what's done is done," _Kasiya interjects, always one keen on keeping the peace between the two of us.

"_No, actually it's **not** done. Minkah's run off with our targets, no doubt plotting against us..." _

"_Does that frighten you, Kek?" _I sneer as a bolt of lighting ignites the blackened heavens.

"_I could ask you the same question!" _he counters fiercely. _"Aren't you the least bit worried about...?"_

"_I'll deal with my own personal issues, Kek," _I hiss warningly into the mike of my headphone. _"Just get those bases destroyed." _

This said, I sever the connection, blood boiling as it streams like molten lava through my veins. So much for Niu's reliability. I must admit to myself that I'm not too surprised. He didn't join Apophis until a later age; the outside world having already molded many of his beliefs and views. If necessary, he will be eliminated. That goes for the rest of them as well. I've never been one to be tolerant of disobedience to me.

This brings me to Minkah. He's the youngest of our group—also the most emotionally unsound. It's not startling after his childhood years. All his life he's been obsessively devoted to the wishes of his mother. Fate would have it that her last request coincides with our work. If I could, I'd thank the bitch for that. Kek was wrong about one thing: Minkah will _not_ turn traitor on me. No matter how fond he's become of those freaks from Domino, he knows where his loyalty lies. Heh. Those poor fools have no idea to what length her deranged child has gone—and _will_ go—to fulfill his pledge to her.

* * *

-twighlight zone music- Gotta love Afika, no?

readers (excluding UFAT): NO!

Afika: heh

About my other stories: I've got about three pages to go in the next chapter for Beneath the Surface. The next few days are going to be busy as hell so I might not get it up until after Christmas. Definately by next week though! Promise! As for BTBT, well, I've got a long ways to go on that chapter yet. I'll keep you updated though!

And just incase this is the last time I update before Christmas: Happy holdiays! (whatever it is you celebrate)

Ferris


	5. Chapter 5: Thorns

OMFR!!! I am soooo sorry, sweeties! It's been waaay too long for this story! I've finally gotten through that sticky scene--I've switched it to a later part of the story (but I know how it's going to work now, so fear not for when we get to that part!)

**Isaya831: **-grimaces- Sorry sorry! Here it is! Here it is! Hey, are you new here? -tackleglomps-"I've NEVER been thiis obsessed with a stiry before! I'll die of suspense!" Ack! No! -recessitates- Don't do ever again! I might have been trained in CPR but it'll get very time consuming if I have to recessitate all my readers!

**Kit-Cat Caitlin: **"my boyfriend was like "Why are you reading so much all of a sudden?" and I told him the main plotline of the story and he was very interested, but he doesn't read much, so he jsut let me tell him it." Fweeee! I'm cool! (Minkah: She didn't say that and you know it) -pouts- Wellllll...my story's cool then! (Minkah: Once again...) -glares Hey! "And I too would happen to be an Afika Fan! yayness!" -grins- Yeah. he's hot...-blissful sigh- (Minkah: Erm...)

**Soki-Chan the Great: **"Minkah's been turned into the official sex object eh?" -laughs- Indeed. (Minkah: -mutters-) "Everyone wants to molest the poor thing." Myself included. (Minkah: O.O WHAT!!!)

**Aria-Kanika:** "I like how Malik and Minkah cuddled" I know, aren't they kawaiiii?! (Minkah: Feh!) (Malik: teeheehee! I feel giddy)

**DayDreamer23182**: "They took Minkah with them!?" Oooooh yes. (Malik: Damn. That was dumb, wasn't it?) (Yami: -tantrum- He bit me! The little bastard bit me!) (Minkah: Hey! You're shorter than I am, pal!) (Yami: -.-)

**inuyashapup**: "Well this littele American movie named 'Ice Age' is on and my family is about to eplode from laughing in the other room" -cackles- That's such an awesome movie! The sequel's good too, though not as good as the first one. Know what else is a kick-butt hilarious movie? The Emperor's New Groove! The beginning isn't all that, but it gets damn hilarious! (Minkah: Hey! What does this have to do with me?!) -shrugs happily-

**shadowroamer**: "I love how you add all the little twist to make the plot even better." Daaaaw! I love you too! -tackleglomps- (Minkah: erm...they never actually said they loved YOU, ferris...) D: SAD!

**nayades18: **"I REALLY LIKE AFIkA ,he is very possessive with Minkah , were they some kind of couple or something??" Ah yes, Afika and Minkah... Worry not! We'll be getting deeper into their past with one another by and by. (nayades: No! I want answers NOW!) O.o...

**Silver Mirror: **"I luv this chapter!!" OMR! I love YOU! -tackles- (Minkah: Once again, ferris, they're talking about the chapter, not you) -curls up in ball and sobs- I need a hug!...-brightens- Better yet! I need tic tacs! -dashes away- (Minkah: -SIGH-)

**Street Trash: **"Too bad this 'Apophis' group has no life whatsoever, but then, we'd have no plot here now would we?" -laughs- Yes well, don't worry; Afika touches on that fact a bit this chapter...but how does the rest of his group feel about chasing a bunch of teens all over Japan? (Niu: It's sucks, man!) -sweatdrop- "It's awesome that you thought of an original but not dull or stupid name for him." -smirks- Well thank you, but it's really not that hard. Just type in something like "foreign names" or--if you know a particular type of name you want--something along the lines of "Arabic names" or "ancient egyptian names"...Kapeesh? I got all the names for the Apophis group as well as Minkah from such a website. -nod nod nod- (Minkah: -snort- And here we thought you were so creative...) Hey!

**queen of golden sands: **-laughs- It's awesome how many fans Afika has. (Yami: I disagree.) Eh? (Yami: I said I disagree.) Welllll...no one asked for your opinion now, did they? (Yami: -grumble-) "THREESOME! please!? Minkah Malik Yami! omg! please!" (Yami: Yes! PLEASE!!!) O.O Passionate, aren't we? -smirk-

**Ak4ne**: "the pairing is Yamishipping I see, not that I'm complaining" -grins- Yeah, that threesome rarely gets too many complaints. " Too bad he isn't at all too interested in the two (or so it seems) and is duty-bound to Afika's group." (Afika: Hey! I'm extra smexy myself! You're acting like he's losing by sticking with me!) (Malik: -coughbastardcough-) (Afika: -_**GLARE**_-) (Malik: O.O;)

**Arcanalirin**: "Minkah's just tearing apart Yami amd Malik's relationship...even if it isn't intentional." (Minkah: Mwahahahaa! I don't even have to be aware I'm causing mayhem!) "I'm looking forward to finding out more about Minkah's past" (Minkah: -sigh- So am I.)

**Kanashimi no Tenshi: **"Oh, Minkah's PISSED" -cackles- Yup. (Minkah: Why do my annoyance and suffering always amuse you?) -snickering- Not _always_. Just _most_ of the time. (Minkah: SIGH)

**HieiWannabe**: "Because both Kaiba and Malik committed a major no no. They both touched another man's lover" Also, Kaiba's a manic raping bastard. (Yami: Yes, there's that too.) (Kaiba: -grumble-) "Or maybe I've been reading too many goofy, lovey fics lately and have lust and revenge on the brain." -laughs- Yet another possibility! "Ever since I got your reassurance that Minkah was not going to be raped again, I've decided I love this story" -nod- Understandable. It's not a fun thing to watch...erm...read, is it? I think I might write about that subject so much because I understand it. I was molested when I was younger. -shrugs- Or maybe it has nothing to do with it. (Yami: Sooo many issues, ferris...) -grins- Yeah. "The bad guys, including our favorite psycho cutie, are really tough, but they're also very human, complex, and vulnerable." Oh indeed! I hate it when the bad guys are just so obviously evil with no redeeming qualities! I'm reading the Black Cat manga right now...the main bad guy's insane, but all of his 'team' are so complex; you can't help but love 'em even though they're intent on killing your favorite 'good' characters. Aiieee! So dramatic! I love it.

**bakura240: **"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! MINKAH HASH BEEN ABDUCTED X3 (and no i will not stop touching him" -grins- Yeah, he's soooo attractive like that. -salivating- (Minkah: That's gross, ferris) Shoot him with an ice cube gun, eh? -grins- I want one of those! (Minkah: -hiding under table-)

**Sagira98: **"Why is Ryou all huggy now? That just seemed a little weird." I took what you said here to heart and have extended an explanation of it a bit more in this chapter; though we'll get deeper into it later, k? So thank you for mentioning that. -kowtows-

**MarshmellowPeepGod: **" knew I was forgetting some peoples on the list of cookies!" Mmmm...gotta love cookies! 'Specially butterscoth oatmeal cookies! Ooh! And no-baked cookie! And...! (Yami: This is going to go on for a while, so I suggest just skipping to the story now)

**Odji: **"this is a certain fish, one of your reviewers" Oooh! A facade! A disguise! Hi honey! -tackles- (Odji: O.o) "I also liked the part when Ryou was snuggling Minkah, and Minkah was all O.o" It's fun to make Minkah go O.o. (Minkah: How many times have you typed O.o in this reply?) That makes four. -grin-

**dragonlady222: **"The only ones I want to see die are Akifa, Mr. Bakura and Apophis." Ah. -grins- I see not everyone is an Afika fan. (Afika: -scoffs- Impossible! I'm so damn hot it's sinful!) -drools- True true.

I'm dedicating this chapter to **Sagira98** and **Isaya831**! Onward my preciousess!

**His eyes upon your face—**

**His hand upon your hand—**

**His lips caress your skin—**

**It's more than I can stand!**

**(Moulin Rouge)**

**Chapter 5: Thorns**

**(Ryou's POV)**

"When's it coming, dammit? It's as cold as shit out here!" Jou mutters while stamping his feet on the muddy pavement in an effort to bring some warmth to his legs.

We're standing outside the small station just off the nearly vacant highway waiting for the bus we're transferring over to. All the place is is a tiny run-down public toilet. The stench inside the brick building's "lobby" is too overwhelming so we've chosen the outdoor chill against the stink. Yugi and Yami are sharing Yugi's coat; Malik and Marik's sharing the latter's; Jou has Yami's; and Honda has Malik's. Minkah has his leather jacket zipped up fully and I have the jean jacket I wore yesterday on our outing completely buttoned.

"Jounouchi, watch your language," Mr. Mutou admonishes while wearily pulling the sleeve of his own jacket up slightly to glance at his watch.

Marik shudders, snuggling closer to his brother who's standing beside our luggage under a small withering tree. Honda and Jou exchange some annoyed words, both utterly impatient to get out of the cold. Not that the rest of us aren't just as keen on doing so. Yami sighs heavily; his breath puffing out like smoke as he wraps his arms around Yugi's who's huddling against his sibling. I stand awkwardly beside Minkah, casting uncertain glances at my own brother.

His face is literally lacking any type of emotion; frozen and stony. Arms crossed over his chest, he stares out at the empty highway as if picking up on some call undetected by the rest of us. Minkah hasn't said a word to me since the argument in the Mutous' living room; casting icy glances at each and every one of us...save one. Whenever those frosty eyes fall upon me I look away, shivering under their intense wrath. The others all react in quite the same fashion; except Marik, who is spared from the looks of hostility.

There are many other people huddled about in small groups muttering to one another quietly. The weather's bleak; a light mist of either rain or snow jabbing at our skin like prickly needles. It's not quite dawn, a grayish haze the only hint that the sun will ever be returning to us. Everyone stiffens, craning their necks as a bus enters the parking lot groaning in its metal skeleton as it protests of the elements.

"Is it...?" Jou whispers in anticipation

"Nope," Malik grumbles jadedly.

"Aaargh!" Honda moans burying his face in his hands. "When will it come?"

I watch Minkah out of the corner of my vision. His gray eyes are immersed in the crowd of people rushing eagerly for the bus, shoving at one another unceremoniously. The scratching and haughty mewling from what at first glance appears to be a regular carryon signals Misa's growing impatience at being cooped up inside her pet-carrier that has a mesh front so she can breathe and not get claustrophobic either. Like hell if I'd leave her behind with Otousan. That's why I insisted on Malik accompanying me over to my house a few hours before we left for me to collect my cat and numerous other possessions.

"It's just as well," Yami states monotonously. "I'd rather be on a less crowded bus."

"Less crowded? More crowded? Hell, if you make me sit on Honda's _lap_ I won't care. Just get me outta this fucking cold!" Jou seethes, whilst the brunette begins pacing in circles.

Mr. Mutou sends Jou a warning look but doesn't say anything. My hands rise to cover my mouth as I cough harshly, my throat having become raw a while ago from the chilled air. Mr. Mutou turns to me with a drawn brow.

"How are you holding up?" he asks with concern, noting that my jacket is fairly thin. "We can grab another sweater for you from the suitcases."

I nod, the tips of my fingers having gone quite numb. The others hear this suggestion and seem to find it an excellent idea, hurrying over to our luggage.

"Jou, stop shoving! You'll get one, all right?" Malik growls in frustration as we all scrounge about in the fabrics, frozen fingers fumbling clumsily in their frantic search for warmth.

"Well 'den hurry it up! I'm freezing my ass off here!"

"Jounouchi!" Mr. Mutou states in his 'that's quite enough of that language' tone.

"Wat? I...!"

"Grandpa's right, Jou," Yugi manages to giggle. "We're all going to get a sweater so...Yami?" Yugi suddenly straightens, looking around. "Yami?"

"Maybe he went for a piss," Jou shrugs, going back to sorting through the bags.

I watch as Malik takes a tentative step away from us, eyes narrowed as they sweep over the people huddled about. The rest of our group look up when the blonde Egyptian glances around frantically, body stiffened.

"Malik? What's wrong?" Mr. Mutou asks unsurely.

Malik turns around, panic now visible in his eyes. Jou sighs heavily. "Look, man, I'll walk ya into that god-awful building to show you yer boyfriend's just taking a..."

"You won't find him there," Malik states grimly as his eyes continue to scan our surroundings. "Minkah's gone too."

**(Minkah's POV)**

I scowl, gripping my arms against my sides tightly in order to block the wind as I watch them all rush over to their suitcases, digging haplessly like a bunch of prairie dogs. The airstreams pick up again, coiling around everything they come in contact with, tearing and clawing madly to burrow within anything possessing any warmth. Before I can process anything further my instincts take hold of me as I tense.

_**Eyes**__. I can feel eyes. _

I barely move, my gaze passing over each and every individual in the premises. My fingers mechanically slide across the hilt of my knife that is hidden beneath my jacket. All at once I stop on him: an ordinary enough looking middle-aged man wearing a long gray business coat standing near the far corner from the building; a good distance away from everyone else. His narrowed brown eyes meet mine for a mere second before he turns swiftly on his heels, stalking out of sight around the corner. Disturbed by this, I glance once more at the freaks gathered around the suitcases before walking nonchalantly between different groups of people, my fingers now tightened around my dagger.

I make my way slowly, eyes darting to and fro. There's never just one. I'm to the side of the building. There's a grassy clearing followed by trees. No on in sight. Growling under my breath, I move forward cautiously. They're not doubt setting a trap. _Who _they are is what I've yet to discover. This is, unfortunately, the most vital of information. It would allow me to make an educated assumption on their numbers, motives, and combat style; provided, of course, that they're not here only for the kill.

**(Yami's POV) **

As the others make simultaneous dives for the luggage I glance to my left to find Minkah's no longer among us. Narrowing my eyes, I turn, scanning the people in the vicinity. He's not hard to pick out, white hair like a beacon in this dreary weather. He slips to and fro between groups of people, seeming to be fixated upon something. Now where the hell does he think he's going?

Unnerved, I hurry after him, keeping myself hidden from his view nonetheless. If I can, I'll just see what he's up to. Although he's probably already sensed me. I watch as Minkah pauses, his hand under the right corner of his coat, obviously fingering his dagger before he disappears from sight. This can't be good. Is it Apophis? Who else could it be?

Cutting around to the back, I find him standing in the midst of an empty muddy clearing behind the building; staring fixatedly into the underbrush of the evergreen forest beyond. I note the way his fingers trail over the hilt of the knife at his belt. I strain my ears but hear nothing but the moan of the trees as the cutting wind forces its way through their branches. A shiver runs up my spine at the sharp heavy feeling in my gut as my eyes search desperately for the source of his agitation, but I find none.

"Minkah?" I ask, stepping up beside him. "What is it?"

"_You can't sense them?" _he replies quietly in his native tongue.

I fight the urge to shrug and say: "Nope. Who?" Without a single explanation he grabs my hand and turns swiftly, casually tugging me back the way we came.

"Hey! Wha...?"

"_We're being watched," _he hisses softly, maintaining a relaxed composure nonetheless.

"Apophis?" I ask, heart leaping to my throat.

He shakes his head, white locks whisking back and forth. _"No. It's someone else. I didn't recognize them though."_

"_Should we tell the others? Change our destination?" _I press, switching to Arabic as well as we walk between groups of people back to our companions.

Minkah hesitates for a moment, jaw clenching as he mulls through our options. _"No. Don't bother worrying them. Not until we have an idea of what these people want. For the time being there's not much to be done." _

"_Agreed." _

"YAAAAMI!" my brother's voice calls; under the tree Jou and Honda are grabbing the only two suitcases of our luggage left. I start, eyes falling upon the bus that's nearly done loading.

"Der you two are! Gramps is frantic! Ry's comin' down with something. An' the driver's threatenin' to leave without us!" the blonde rants as he and the brunette toss the luggage into the large side compartment on the outside of the bus. "Honda and I have been stalling. 'Accidentally' had suitcases fall open twice. One can only fake being clumsy so long before things get ridiculous!"

"Sorry sorry," I manage as we all shuffle onto the bus, earning dirty looks from the driver and several passengers.

We make our way to the back of the crowded bus where the rest of our group is situated. An ashen Ryou bundled in several sweaters is snuggled against Grandpa. Marik and Yugi are in the seat behind them; Malik's across the aisle from them, arms folded over his chest; relief flooding his beautiful features when he spots us.

"Thank ra! There you are!" Grandpa exclaims. "Where on earth were you boys?"

"Just...wandering a bit. Looking for a vending machine," I lie through my teeth as Minkah and I stop behind Jou and Honda as we wait for them to sit in the seat in front of Malik.

My koi's looking at me, violet eyes piercing me deeply, doubtfully. It's only now that I realize Minkah and I are still holding hands. I quickly jerk my arm away, noting Minkah's own surprise at our inattentiveness.

"Well next time do tell someone before wandering off like that," Grandpa is lecturing, unaware of the obvious tension. "I was beginning to fear the worst..."

Minkah moves to the very back, sinking down in the seat directly behind Yugi and Marik, scooting over to the window and gazing out it guardedly towards the small building and forest beyond it. I freeze suddenly. I only have two options of seats. Do I sit with Malik?—or Minkah? I can feel Marik, Yugi, and my koi watching me—waiting.

"Hey kid! Sit down so we can leave!" the driver bellows from up front impatiently.

"All right!" I grit between my teeth, sweat lining my brow. My eyes shoot from Malik—who's pretending he doesn't notice my plight—to Minkah, who seems completely oblivious to everything going on.

"Hey! I've got a schedule here!"

"Yami, for goodness say, sit down!" Grandpa scolds, his attention more on the pallid feverish boy beside him.

I stare straight at Malik, wanting him to look at me. He won't. Instead he stares out the window, muscles rigid. Why is he acting this way? Is this about Minkah and I holding hands? A growl threatens to rise in my throat. It didn't even mean anything. That's nothing compared to what _he's_ done with the white-haired Egyptian. Making out in a public restroom...and just earlier today cuddling Minkah in his lap, all but fondling him. Not sparing him another glance, I stride to the seat behind Yugi and Marik, plopping down next to the silent assassin as the vehicle jerks and we head off into the dark.

**(Malik's POV) **

I'm trembling.

Why did he do that? Isn't it enough that I'm feeling guilty about all this?—but to have Yami hitting on Minkah just to get back at me? I bite down on my lip. Or is it something more? No. They don't even know one another. But...

I glance over at the two of them sitting side by side. Minkah's staring out the window, arms folded over his chest as he slouches next to my koi. Yami's leaning back into the uncomfortable cushions, eyes closed. It's hard to tell whether he's asleep or not. I quickly avert my eyes, not wanting him to catch me looking at him.

Just where _did_ the two of them go while the rest of us were scrounging through the luggage? And what was with the hand-holding? What kind of things would they have been doing that would result in holding hands? My throat tightens, and I turn my head to face the window so Marik won't see...So no one will see.

**(Minkah's POV)  
**

The sunrise was barely perceptible from the night; a dreary gray sky looming over the tree line as far as the eye can see. I don't know how much further it is to this place they're taking me. Nearly all of the other passengers have departed, leaving only three or four towards the front of the vehicle. The friendship group is asleep, save for the old man and Yami. Though the latter's eyes are closed, his breathing is not at the low, deep rhythm of one who's sleeping. I cast an eye across the aisle at his koi who's sitting alone, head lulling to the side as he slumbers. Odd. Why isn't Yami sitting with Malik? Didn't he just confide in me yesterday about how he's afraid he's losing his boyfriend? One would think he'd be doing whatever's in his power to keep their relationship from breaking. Ah well, I'm not going to stick my nose into their love spat. I've enough problems of my own to sort out.

My eyes narrow as the bus teeters to and fro along the two lane road deep in some forest region; no buildings or sign of man in sight. This could be a good or bad thing; such an atmosphere does nothing short of encouraging our stalkers to act, as there are no witnesses around. I sigh heavily, craning my neck in order to see out as far as possible. Nothing but vast wilderness.

"What's wrong?" I turn to find Yami looking at me inquiringly.

"What?"

"You just sighed."

I snort. "And that automatically means there's something wrong?"

"Well, is there?"

"Perhaps. But that's beside the point," I reply crossly. I've had enough of this group and all their overwhelming 'protectiveness'. This isn't how it was supposed to happen. They were supposed to flee to safety, leaving me behind so I could...

"So what is it?" Yami's voice persists, drawing me from my internal ranting.

Might as well get right to the point. I've never been one to beat around the bush. "When the hell are you people going to accept that I'm not going to stay with you?"

He frowns. "Minkah, you don't know what it's like to be free. Malik felt very similar to what you're feeling now when Grandpa first took he and Mare in. Give it a little time. Please. If not for your own sake, then for your brother's."

"He's _not_ my brother," I hiss, blood boiling. I hate how they've started referring to him as that. I don't have a brother. I don't have any family. _She_ was all there was—all there ever will be.

Violet eyes stare at me mournfully. "And why ever not?"

"We're related through that bastard Bakura, nothing more," I reply in a voice laced with abhorrence. "Being connected through blood doesn't automatically qualify one as a brother."

Yami shakes his head sadly. "I don't understand what's so bad about considering Ryou as your..."

"You're right. You _don't_ understand. And I don't care if you don't. It isn't any of your Ra-damned business," I snap, keeping my voice low nonetheless. The last thing I need right now is to have the rest of them getting involved in this argument.

Yami fixes me with a stern gaze. "Ryou is my business. He's like family to me. To all of us."

"Then why don't _you_ bloody adopt him and leave me the hell alone?" I sneer contemptuously. "I'm sure he'd be quite pleased with that."

The other is silent for a long moment, allowing me to develop false hopes that he's done talking. "You know he cares about you. The rest of us...our affection isn't enough." Yami shifts slightly.

"Well he needs to get a reality check that not everyone he meets in life is going to want to hug him."

"You may very well disagree with me, but there's no need to be cynical about it." The teen beside me sighs heavily, shoulders slumped forward slightly as if under a heavy burden. "Listen Minkah. I think I know why he's so...why he's drawn to you."

"Oh?" I look over inquiringly. This should be interesting to say the least.

Yami nods somberly. "You probably don't know this, but he had a younger sister..."

"I know," I cut in soullessly, just wanting him to shut up now. Instead, he gives me a surprised look, brow furrowed slightly.

"What...?"

"Let's just cut to the chase, because it's obvious I'm not getting the message through clearly: I'm. Not. Stay-ing." I stress each hate-drenched syllable. "Nothing you people can do or say is going to alter that fact so you might as well start trying to accept it. That's all I have to say to you, so just shut your mouth or, Ra as my witness, I'll _make_ you."

He knows I'm not kidding. I never kid. Still, he hesitates, considering testing my temper further. I turn away from him, leaning against the window, my breath fogging up the glass. The shifting sound of the seat's leathery material tells me his muscles have loosened: he's giving up...for the time-being, at least. I suppress a shudder as so many images and echoes capture my senses, taking me back to those times I just want to forget.

I'm definitely not going to be getting any sleep, am I?

**(Mr. Mutou's POV)**

He's getting worse. The fever is taking a heavy toll on him. Due to the fact that he hasn't taken care of himself in the last few months, it comes as no shock that his immune system is weak. That in itself only adds to my multiple concerns. As if it weren't enough that we have a band of brainwashed teenage assassins looking for us. Then there's Marik's condition to worry about. We have to be extraordinarily careful that he isn't exposed to _anything_ that could upset him. Also, I have to see that all the boys' needs are met; that no one goes hungry or gets bored enough to go wandering off into trouble. Each has his own emotional scars and carries heartbreaking loads on his young shoulders.

I crane my neck slightly to peer over the top of my seat to two rows behind us. Minkah and Yami are discussing something, voices hushed. I can detect the harsh tones of the Egyptian's voice and can only imagine what Yami must be going through in trying to keep the peace back there. He's always been my shoulder to lean on when I feel like I'm at my breaking point. But will we be able to do enough this time?

"N-no...don't..."

I jolt; glancing down at the white-haired youth snuggled against my chest. His features are drawn in a pained look that makes my heart ache. Wan face lined with perspiration, his lip trembles as he continues to whimper.

"Please...pl-please...don't leave...?" he murmurs weakly, fragile brown eyes opening slightly, beseeching someone.

"It's all right, Ryou," I say softly, soothingly brushing damp bangs out of his eyes.

"N-no...don't leave...don't leave me..."

"I'm staying right here with you," I reply, knowing he really isn't talking to me but hoping these words might calm his fears.

"How's he doing?" I look up from the ill boy to find Yami standing in the aisle next to us, face worried.

"The fever's taking a hold of his mind; he's getting delirious," I speak softly in a solemn voice. "It's come on so quickly; that in itself is troubling."

"I...should we ask to stop?"

I look down anxiously at the wan boy limp in my arms. "I would...but there's nothing around here. Stopping would only prolong our being able to treat him."

"I could ask the driver how much further it is to the next town."

"Do that," I nod. "And see if we can possibly go a little faster. Tell him someone is in desperate need of medical attention."

"I'm on it," Yami replies, turning and walking unsteadily down the aisle of the quaking bus.

"P-please...don't...don't go..." the white-haired boy whimpers, tears in his reddened, cloudy eyes.

"Hold on, Ryou," I say softly in his ear, praying that it isn't already too late.

**(Afika's POV)**

I stroll up to the darkened shop nonchalantly, a simple customer who's checking out why his favorite store is closed on a Saturday afternoon. Other passer-byers spare me uninterested glances, nothing more. Standing on the front steps, I peer through the glass door into the minute store, that peculiar coldness seeping through my veins; it only comes on the very rare occasions when I return to a former target. Usually there's nothing but debris. Not here though. They just re-wired the electrical and phone lines and placed new panes of glass in the front. The corners of my mouth twitch. They probably got new carpet in the living room too, as it would have been soaked with Kaiba's blood.

My eyes narrow when I note the way the door is secured. To the average person it would seem normal, but I'm far from common. The way it's bolted...Just turned slightly askew. The lock's obviously been picked from the outside. The person was skilled, I'll give them that...But not skilled enough.

It wasn't Niu. He might have fucked up the operation so far, but he's never slipshod when it comes to technology and the likes. No. This is someone else. Not Minkah. He left with the freaks. I've yet to discover his reasons for doing so, but I'm not concerned.

Niu and Kasiya want to know why we're even bothering to come back and annihilate a bunch of shallow-minded teens that hadn't even been aware we were still alive. I don't have to explain to them; and I won't. It's of little importance to them. I have a score to settle with those freaks—particularly Ishtar. The blonde has crossed over one too many boundaries. And I won't rest until I have severed his head and cut off his dick.

I blink, glancing down at my left jacket pocket as the phone inside vibrates. Casting a final look at the door, I turn, stepping from the porch and heading off down the block while pulling the device from within the material.

"_This had better be good," _I growl, irritated at having been interrupted.

"_Afika, I've been tracking them like you said. Haven't caught up to them yet..." _

"_Don't drone on with petty explanations. Just get to the point, Niu."_

"_I haven't confirmed it but...I think someone might be following them." _

"_Looked in the mirror lately?" _I snort, scowling as the bitter wind cuts into my skin. _"I must agree with you though. Consider your suspicions confirmed." _

"_You know who it is?" _the black teen questions inquiringly.

"_Not yet. But I have a hunch. I'm on my way to verify it right now," _I reply as I approach my dark blue car—the color of skin after countless beatings.

"_Should we consider them a threat to our plans?" _

"_Consider everything a threat. Just don't let them decapitate the freaks. I want the pleasure of doing that myself."_

"_So what should I do?"_

"_You just keep tracking them and inform me the moment you know where they're headed. I'll contact the others and have them meet up with me. We'll be out to join you by and by."_

"_Understood." _There's the soft click as he severs the connection.

I climb behind the wheel of the car, sliding the key into the ignition. The vehicle rumbles low as it comes to life. "Let's see just what you're up to now," I whisper, heading off in search of my long-anticipated prey.

**(Marik's POV) **

"Nn-no...don't go..." my friend whimpers as I dab at his clammy forehead with a damp washcloth from the motel bathroom.

"Ry?" Malik asks from next to me, gently touching the side of his wan face.

"This is just what we need," Jou mutters, eyes worried as he stares at the pulled yellowish drapes to the one large window. "Checking into a hotel and now being seen by a doctor too. At this rate, Apophis is gonna find us in no time."

"Well it couldn't be helped. I'd rather give away some information about our whereabouts than sacrifice any one of you," Grandpa states unrepentantly from where he, Honda, Yami, and Yugi are setting up blankets and pillows on the floor for the rest of us to sleep on. There's only two double beds; Ry in one of them.

"I didn't mean..."

"It's all right, Jounouchi," the elderly man replies with a soft smile while fluffing one of the lumpy motel pillows.

I glance over to the corner of the room nearest the blocked window. Minkah's sitting in the wooden chair, eyes dark as if his stare could pierce the curtains. He hasn't spoken much since his return to us. After I reawakened on the bus there was a tension in the air even more heightened than when Yami chose to sit with Minkah instead of my brother. I'm still unsettled by that, and I know Yugi is too. This isn't the time to be bringing it up though; maybe later, once we're safe at Otogi's cabin and Ryou's doing better.

"Mare, you need to get some sleep," Malik states resting a warm hand on my shoulder.

I nod even though I want to look after our friend. There's no use arguing about it; it's my psychiatrists' orders that I get a substantial amount of rest. I allow my brother to lead me to the other bed in which Yugi's already snuggling down under the covers. I slip in beside him. When I exhale it feels like all the troubles of the day just pass out with the air. It's relieving. My eyes close and I welcome slumber's sheltering embrace from this brutal world.

**(Malik's POV) **

I sit on the edge of the bed stroking my brother's feathery blonde locks for a while until his breathing is rhythmic and calm. Yugi's asleep beside him, mouth slightly open as he mutters to himself, cuddling against Marik. I can't help but smile at them—at the innocence that they still pertain even after all they've gone through. Why couldn't I hold onto even a portion of that?

"...d-don't..."

I sigh heavily, turning to gaze wearily at the white-haired boy shifting uncomfortably in the other bed. Shaking my head, I trudge over to Minkah across the room who's watching the feverish boy. Leaning against the wall, I clear my throat.

"If you're going to say something then just say it," the Egyptian says gruffly.

"I was just wondering: why are you over here?" He gives me an inquiring look, so I continue: "What I mean is: why aren't you over there with him?"

He scowls. "What is it with you people and blood ties and loyalty? Just because I'm related to him automatically makes me responsible for him?"

"No. But you could show a little support and compassion..."

"He doesn't even know who we are at the moment. Do you really think it matters whether I'm present or not?" the assassin huffs crossly.

"Yes. It matters to him. And it matters to you. Minkah, why not at least try it? I know it's different than me and Mare since you and Ryou haven't known one another for that long..."

"There's a huge difference," he snaps, eyes blazing. "I wish you people would just stop badgering me about it because you're not going to change my mind."

"And why not?" I ask, figuring he's just being difficult but suspecting something else is amiss.

Narrow gray eyes glare across the room at the ashen teen. "We're complete opposites. He was sheltered and spoiled and loved...he had parents and even a sibling as a companion." Minkah's voice is dripping with antipathy now, body trembling. "He had everything I would have had—_should_ have had."

I gaze at him in shock. "You blame _Ryou_ for what happened to you and your mother?"

Minkah snorts. "Don't be absurd. I'm not that that thin-minded. I know it was all that bastard's doing...that his son didn't play a part in his dirty deeds..."—he sends a fierce look at his sibling—"but that doesn't make me hate him any less. He lived the life I always coveted, blissfully unaware of what his happiness cost me and my mother...For that, I'll never forgive him."

I don't respond in any way; don't know how to respond to something like that. It's not like I'm completely unaware of what he's talking about. When Grandpa first brought Marik and I to Japan, I used every opportunity I could find to make Yami and Yugi's lives a living hell. It didn't matter how polite and charitable they were, sharing their room, their house, their grandfather with two psychopaths. There wasn't a particular reason I hated them...not one they could understand anyway. Most likely, it was the same thing Minkah just said: those two had the life I'd always dreamed of for Mare and I, but knew we'd never had—or at least so I thought at the time. Whenever Yami tried to talk to me I'd snap; broke his arm once. Yet I was amazed when he kept coming back...and slowly, gradually, I fell for him.

But will the outcome be the same for Minkah and Ryou? Not in the romantic relationship way that Yami and I turned out with; at least, we _did_ have. Now I'm not so sure. I'm not sure of anything.

**(Mr. Bakura's POV)**

"_God damn it!"_ I shout shoving all the papers off the table in a frenzied whirl.

Damn Minkah. Damn Apophis.

How much more can I lose? Everything's been taken away from me. My lover; my wife and daughter; my co-workers and friends; the trust of Solomon and his boys; and now Ryou.

He was all I had left.

And because I allowed Minkah's words to get to me, they all actually believed I was in the wrong. That it's all my fault. Ryou wouldn't have gone with him if he'd known. They didn't give me a chance to speak. As soon as Minkah opened his mouth they all sided with him, not questioning his sanity or credibility.

I've been carrying the telephone with me constantly, waiting for their call. They'll find Ryou and the rest of them. I know they will. They'll put an end to Minkah once and for all. Then perhaps I'll get my son back. But afterwards will he even look at me without hatred burning in his eyes? Can we ever go back to what we were to one another before Minkah came?...before my world's last threads were sheered in half before my waking eyes?

I wander aimlessly into the living room. The house is empty and cold. I haven't even been able to locate the cat. I'm assuming Ryou took her with him.

Sinking down onto the sofa, I gaze forlornly at the photographs on the mantle. Of young Ryou. Amane. Charlotte...Unable to bear it anymore, I bury my face in my hands, sobbing uncontrollably, shoulders shaking. They're gone. I've lost them. I've lost them all.

"N-no," I hiss fiercely, fingers curling into fists in front of my tearstained face. "I haven't lost Ryou. Not yet. Not completely. There's still a chance...still hope."

"Hope?" a scornful voice laughs mockingly. "I can't believe you actually still possess such a thing. Have you really learned nothing?"

I jump to my feet, startled. Head whipping left and right, I cannot locate the owner of said voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I bellow commandingly.

"Temper temper. Really, Charles, is that any way to greet an old acquaintance?"

My blood runs cold as I twist, my eyes falling upon the shadowy figure halfway up the stairs, leaning languidly on the banister of the staircase.

"You! What...! How...!"

"Tsk. Quite a dramatic tragedy you put on just now. And lucky me to get front row seats to the whole performance," the black haired demon smiles, strolling casually down the stairs until he's standing in the room.

"What do _you_ want?" I growl even as my heartbeat quickens. The boy who'd claimed to love Ryou—Khalil, stands before me, a dangerous glint in those sinister eyes. "They're not here, if you're looking for them."

He chuckles, slinking forward like a shadow. "And there you go again, just out to save your own skin. No no. I'm aware they already left Domino. I've come to see _you_."

Beads of sweat are slowly sliding from beneath my hairline down the sides of my face. "W-why? I don't know where they went! I swear!" I exclaim as he draws nearer.

"I'm well aware that you're an incompetent bastard and that the freaks would do everything in their power to make sure you _didn't_ come with them. So they've sided with Minkah, have they?"

I bristle but don't retaliate, knowing full well some of the things this monster in front of me is capable of. He's the one who decapitated Seto Kaiba.

"What do you want from me? I don't understand what use I am to you if you already know they left without my knowing. I'll keep my mouth shut and not tell the authorities if that's what you...!"

"Oh quit your blubbering. It's as pointless as it is aggravating," he sneers, fingering the slender deadly blade in his black-gloved hands. "Sit down and we'll get this sorted out."

"But I don't understa..."

He's suddenly in my face, eyes flashing dangerously. "I said: _**Sit**_." I take a seat quickly on the edge of the sofa, still watching him warily. "Now then, it has come to my attention through my own speculations and those of one of my comrades that the freaks are being tracked by someone other than ourselves. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you, Charles?" he drawls out, brown eyes glowing like embers from underneath black bangs.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about," I stutter even as I warn myself not to.

He smiles, stepping closer, leaning down so our faces are level and close. "Let me rephrase that question: exactly _who_ did you send after the freaks, Charles?"

The perspiration pouring down my face feels so warm that I wouldn't be surprised if it was blood. The metallic taste of the crimson liquid surges through my mouth between my teeth, invading all and every crevice. All the while the demon in front of me waits, blade gleaming in the dim light of the room. I lick my lips in an effort to sooth their burning parched state.

"I...I don't..."

I let out a howl of pain at the sharp sickening snaps; the fingers of my left hand resting on the arm of the sofa being bent rearward over the back of said hand, bones broken in one swift movement, sticking out in ghastly positions through the skin. His leather gloved hand is resting atop mine, applying an excruciating amount of pressure to my busted fingers. Tears welding up in my eyes, I stare up in terror at the lips curled into a vicious smirk, sharp white teeth sneering at my agony. The black-haired devil leans forward, eyes burning into mine until they're all I can perceive.

"Let's try this again..."

* * *

Whoot for Afika!

ferris and characters: Whoot!

Malik: Yami's cheating on me! -sobs-

Yami: -rolls eyes- Oh puh-leez!

Minkah: Drama queens

Afika: Didn't I tell you you'd be better off just sticking with me?

Minkah: -sighs- Yes.

Yugi: review! -edges away from Afika-

Afika: -evil smirk-


	6. Chapter 6: All Alone

Shit it's been forever. I'll explain what the hell's going on with all my stories at the end of this chapter, k? _nineteen _pages! (not including opening song and responses)

**Lorna Shadows: **-ish tackle hugged- Eeep! Well hi there! It's been a while. -ish grabbed and spinned- Dizzzzzy...Well, I'm glad you're back and enjoying the story so much! "I'm sorry! I forgot all about you!" -winces- Yeah, well, as you might have noticed, I haven't exactly been updating at all...yeah. "Minkah just needs more hugs then he'll come around...maybe" -laughs- You think so?

**Kitsu-cha: **-ish tackled- Ack! That's the second time and only the second review. (I'm gonna be getting tackled a lot, aren't I?) Oh I'd LOVE it if you'd draw fanarts--provided I get to see it!--some people do so but they never show me! SAD! I've been working on sketches of Afika and the other former Apophis people. -drools- He's hot. XD

**UnderFingerAndThumb: **"But only Marik would actually be able to /touch/ Afika" Well, technically, Ryou's already snogged Afika on several occasions. (Ryou: -swoon- My Khalil! Parting is such sweet sorrow! -teary-) (Afika: -shifts away from Ryou-) heh. Glad you like Afika so much. He's got a Major role in this story. What I'm hoping to achieve is a type of story where no one's completely good and no one's completely bad--y'know, like REALITY. (oh! Or like in Black Cat) Best manga series _ever_! (not the anime show. It sucks) But now I'm ranting so ta ta for now!

**Kit-Cat-Caitlin: **"You have coolness growing off your head!...Off your head and ur fingertips...like mold or something!" O.o Oh dear. -glances in mirror- And here I thought all this stuff on my head was hair. The things you learn. -grins- Seriously though, I have molded. It ain't fun. Your skin molds (very painful) and falls off. I wouldn't recommend it. -shudders- (Minkah: You are a very odd girl. You know that?) -sigh- Yes

**shadowroamer: **-ish tackled and hugged- Gaah! That's the third time! -snuggles- I needs it. Ferris has been having a rough time. (Minkah: Oh boo hoo.) -growls- Anyway...I know I know, it's been forever since I updated any of my fics! There are...reasons. I'll go into further detail at the end of the chapter. Enjoy this one, eh? -winks-

**Silver Mirror: **-smiles sadly- Wow. When you wrote this you were all impressed I was on chapter 5 already. That was over 5 months ago...and I just now finished this chappie. -SIGH-

**wallsmex: **"HOLY CRAP I LOVE YOU" -smiles- Well that makes me feel good. "I think I've proposed before but I shall do so again." -thinks- Hmm...no, I don't think you proposed...I've had a few people do so...hmm...Oh! Were you the one who wanted to have my kids? Or for me to have your kids? O.o or something like that? -ish tired- Man, I'm confuzzling myself.

**nayades18**: "NO PLEASE! Yami is too soft for Minkah" (Yami: I am NOT! -tantrum) -snerk- Poor Yami. "I want some physical action between Minkah and Malik!" (Malik: So do _I_!) "I'm a little pervert" Aren't we all? -blissful sigh- Ah you're interested in learning more about Afika. Yeah, you won't hear anything more from him this chapter. Our "freaks"--as they are referred to by Minkah and the former Apophis people--have enough of their own drama that needs to be focused upon. (Afika: WTF! I'm waaaaay more important that any of their petty problems! Plus I'm smexy!) -ish salivating- Mmm...yesss...

**Kyang-San: **-smiles- My updates make people happy? Well then, it's about time I add a little sunshine to the world, eh? (ak4ne: -nod nod nod-) No, the new "secret society duh duh DUH" isn't going to save Mr. B. Go Afika! Whoot whoot! Gary Stu? -blink- Gary who? -ish completely lost- You have a possible idea of what Afika wants to get back at Malik for? Well good! Yes, Afika's hard to read. He was trained by Apophis not to show emotion. Don't worry though! We'll get further into his head later. (Yami: -shivers- Are you sure that's wise? I'm not sure I _want _to know what goes on in his head!...despite its hotness) -ish drooling- Mmm...indeed. Glad you liked Minkah's feelings--or lack of feelings--towards Ryou. That itself will be put to the test in this lovely chapter! XD

**Xellimech: **Ah yes, the whole Yami likes Malik but likes Minkah, Minkah likes Malik, Malik likes Yami and Minkah etc etc etc...(Marik: It's like a big pile of hormones!) -laughs- Sorry it's been so long since I've updated!

**-Sporky- queen of the sand: **"I could not remember why I said I loved Afika...I see why: he's a sadist psycho!" Yay! -drooling- How could you NOT love him?! (Yami: Erm...) -shakes fists at him- Don't say something you'll regret! (Yami: shutting up)

**Isaya831**: "What part was it you were having trouble getting right anyway?" Oh, lots of stuff...in a few different ficcies, actually. -sigh- I have to have things happen in the right order or it'll mess tons of stuff up. "Does Mr. Bakura die in this story?" Ah, the million dollar question...-smirk-

**Sagira98: **Who's following the gang? Well now if I told you then you'd know and it wouldn't be suspenseful! (Sagira: -shifts- I _could _be...) Oh you get a bigger explanation of why Ryou's so huggy in THIS chapter. It's really really sad, actually. (Ryou: Why can't I ever be HAPPY,dammit!) O.o...I ask myself that every day...

**Reijin Hakumei: **-laughs- Minkah needs to be brotherly to Ryou, eh? (Reijin: Damn straight!) (Malik: Oh believe me, Minkah is definately NOT straight!) -.-; Erm...that's not what we were talking about, Malik. (Malik: -blushing like mad- Oh...hehe...oops.) (Yami: Grrrr) -.o;

**Memnochs-Heart: **Ah Kana-sweetie, have I ever told you how much I likes this name of yours? What's a memnochs? -blink blink- Whatever they are, sounds cool! XD "And WHOOT for clinically insane Afika!" DoubleWHOOT! (Afika: -smirk-) (Malik: Hey! He's the main villain! Stop whooting for him!) -sigh- I can't help it! He's so dangerous and yet adorable! (kinda like Creed in "Black Cat". Ya love 'em but they're out to kill your other fav characters! Oh the suspense! XD) "How about I give you a knife an' set you free after show and tell?" O.O Yikes. How'd that turn out, by the way?

**MarshmellowPeepGod: **"I have a question!" Oh goody! "How do you pronounce Ryou?" -.- Oh it had to be THAT question...-sigh- Me thinks it's supposed to be like Rye-ow, but I myself prefer to think it's Rye-oo (much cuter, if you ask me. :P) "Mr. Bakura's hand must really hurt. But he deserved it, so...oh well." -cackles- My thoughts exactly!...Stalking Johnny Depp, eh? -grins- If you need a place to keep him, we've got some empty cages an' stuff in our basement. Petmaniacs, y'know. -ebil grin- (-loud thunks and shouting heard from below) (Minkah: -suspiciously- Are ALL of the cages empty?) -whistles innocently-

**Zozz: **"I have a question" Yesss! Another question! I love questions! -mutters to self: ones I know the _answers _to anyway...- "Will Ryou's state become worse?" Oh yes indeed it shall! (Ryou: why'd you sound so excited about this?) -shrugs happily- "Will there be any character deaths in this sequel?" Hmm...now you've got me there. I haven't decided. Some of my own characters, of course, will be kicking the bucket...I'm still contemplating about whether to kill anyone off in BTBT...(Malik: In both it'll most likely be ME.) Will you knock it off already?! (Malik: -mutters-)

**Bakura240: **"I hope yami and Malik get sorted out" Ah but they must go downhill first! (Malik: Oh of COURSE.) Was that sarcasm? (malik: ...maybe...) -rolls eyes- Anyway, you want Ryou to get better? Well I can't just kill him off so soon in the sequel now, can I? (Ryou: I don't know -narrows eyes- _Can _you?) -evil smirk-

**dragonlady222: **Yami sat with Minkah 'cause he was mad at Malik for being overly suspicious of Yami and Minkah doing "stuff", which in turn makes Malik more suspicious that Yami and Minkah are doing "stuff." (Malik: O.o) (Yami: I'm confused!) No, it's not Ryou's fault his dad is an ass hole, but Minkah just feels jealously towards Ry more than anything else. "Maybe afika can be of some use and get rid of Charles" (Afika: WTF! "be of some use"?! What--I'm not good enough to do anything else?! -ranting fit-) O.O Whoa. You're the first to set him off like that. Congrats...I think.

I shall dedicate this chapter to **Lorna Shadows. **We get a closer look into why Ryou's been so "huggy" towards Minkah--a view of our little white-headed Ry's childhood. SAD!

**The End of the Innocence - Don Henley **

Remember when the days were long  
And rolled beneath a deep blue sky  
Didn't have a care in the world  
With mommy and daddy standin' by  
But "happily ever after" fails  
And we've been poisoned by these fairy tales  
The lawyers dwell on small details  
Since daddy had to fly

But I know a place where we can go  
That's still untouched by men  
We'll sit and watch the clouds roll by  
And the tall grass wave in the wind  
You can lay your head back on the ground  
And let your hair fall all around me  
Offer up your best defense  
But this is the end—  
This is the end of the innocence

O beautiful, for spacious skies  
But now those skies are threatening  
They're beating plowshares into swords  
For this tired old man that we elected king  
Armchair warriors often fail  
And we've been poisoned by these fairy tales  
The lawyers clean up all details  
Since daddy had to lie

But I know a place where we can go  
And wash away this sin  
We'll sit and watch the clouds roll by  
And the tall grass wave in the wind  
Just lay your head back on the ground  
And let your hair spill all around me  
Offer up your best defense  
But this is the end—  
This is the end of the innocence

Who knows how long this will last  
Now we've come so far, so fast  
But, somewhere back there in the dust  
That same small town in each of us  
I need to remember this  
So baby give me just one kiss  
And let me take a long last look  
Before we say goodbye

Just lay your head back on the ground  
And let your hair fall all around me  
Offer up your best defense  
But this is the end—  
This is the end of the innocence

**Chapter 6: All Alone**

**(Yugi's POV)**

"How much further, eh? I have to use the john."

"Well I warned you to go before we left," Grandpa sighs from up front of our rental car, Honda driving. I'm sitting directly behind Honda, Ryou settled between Jou and me.

"But I didn't have to go then!" the blonde protests loudly, drumming his fingers on his knees.

"W-wha...?" the white-haired teen mumbles, roused by the noise.

The blonde winces. "Eh...sorry there, Ry."

Our ill friend doesn't respond, tiredly resting his head on the blonde's shoulder, eyes closing in exhaustion. I cast a worried glance at Jou who just sends me a helpless look. Honda's eyes every so often dart to the rearview mirror to check up on our friend. There's not much to be done for now. All we can do is wait. I bite down on my lip, casting a nervous glance through the back window at the black car following us. Yami and Malik's wan faces stare into mine; even from here I can see how tightly my brother is clutching the steering wheel, as if it's the only thing keeping him from completely losing everything.

**(Marik's POV) **

The vehicle is eerily silent.

Trying not to move my head, my eyes move to the right to the white-haired teen sitting beside me. Gray eyes are half-lidded, watching uninterestedly as an uncountable amount of fir trees whiz past the window. He seems immersed in his thoughts; mind somewhere far away from the rest of us. It's pretty predictable that Minkah act this way...but Yami and Malik?

It's something I've never thought I'd see: the two of them sitting next to one another, avoiding eye contact and completely quiet. Yami's knuckles have turned white from the death grip he has on the steering wheel. His jaw is set, violet eyes intense as he stares straight ahead. I can see the turmoil burning within his eyes; the inner struggle for him not to even steal a glance at my brother out of the corner of his eyes.

I myself am finding it hard to look at my sibling. I can see his face if I lean slightly to the left and look into the side mirror. His own lilac eyes are cold and angry. Could this all have emerged from that episode on the bus? What was that about anyway?

"Do you think Ryou's going to be all right?" I ask to no one in particular, the lengthening stillness making me perturbed. I just want somebody to say something; to acknowledge the fact that there are other people in the vehicle.

Yami sighs, voice weary when he speaks. "Well, that doctor got the fever to go down. Ry was a little more lucid before we left. Everything'll be better once we get to Otogi's and..."

"Would you stop calling it that?" Malik snaps sharply causing me to flinch. It's been forever since my brother spoke to his koi like that—back when grandpa first brought Malik and me to Japan.

Yami doesn't allow any aggression into his voice, staring ahead calmly as he follows the other car. "What?"

"It's not his place anymore. He's not there. He left it to us..."

"Otogi?" Yami asks, frowning. Eyes burdened with remembrance, he sighs. "Malik, it's been...It'll always be his place to us. Otogi..."

"Shut up, Yami."

"No. Malik, listen..."

"Maybe I don't _want_ to listen...!"

"Well maybe it's about time you tried it! Gods, the world doesn't revolve around you!"

"Why don't you just shove the steering wheel up your...!"

"Oh both of you **SHUT UP**."

They freeze in surprise, craning their necks to look back at Minkah who's glaring at them both, arms folded over his chest. I'm trembling, breath caught in my throat as I wait in silent anticipation, hoping to the gods that he'll get them to stop fighting.

"Here's the jist: It's Ryujji's house. He gave it to you and I fucking killed him. I don't know what shit is going on between you two, nor do I care. Now go ahead and call the house whatever the hell you want but just shut the fuck _up_ already!" the assassin hisses, gray eyes sharp like flint.

Both teens in the front get apologetic looks on their faces. Yami sighs.

"Minkah, listen..."

"We didn't..."

"Shut up. Just both of you shut up!" I rasp, surprising everyone, including the white-haired teen next to me.

An uncomfortable silence follows my outburst. I don't know if either Yami or Malik can perceive it, but I do. They might be too preoccupied with whatever it is that they're mad at one another for. I've noticed it though: the unbearable amount of guilt lining Minkah's words and features. He never wanted to kill Otogi—to hurt us. But Kaiba made him—Apophis made him. Now we're taking him to the very house of the dice master; talking of him and arguing about him while Minkah's forced to sit and listen...listen to how well he truly did wound us by killing Otogi.

**(Honda's POV) **

"This place is HUGE!" Jou exclaims as he and Yugi jog up the front stairs on the wooden deck.

"Boys, be careful of ice!" Mr. Mutou calls out wearily, his warnings ignored.

I've never seen anything quite like it. We'd made our way away from civilization onto some back roads. From there we dispersed into the mountains, driving through dense fir forests that surrounded us like cave walls drawing in tighter and tighter. We weaved up and up until I was sure it'd go on forever. Then there it was: this gigantic mansion. Not a cottage, as the others referred to it as. It's all made of a dark red wood, two stories high; though due to the steep slope towards the back, there is a third floor on that side of the house, following the incline. There are three separate chimneys as well as a four car garage off to the side that connects to the building.

"An' there's a high-tech game system in the basement and everything!" Yugi's chattering excitedly as he fumbles a key into the hole under a large brass doorknob.

As Mr. Mutou walks ahead of me with a suitcase, I carry Ryou's sleeping form against my chest. His wan face is pressed into my coat; the heat of his breath wafting onto my neck until I'm sure the flesh is burning. Despite the excessive warmth of his breath, the smaller teen is shivering continuously, limbs locked tightly against his torso. Looks like the fever's back.

As we reach the top of the porch, I turn around, unable to let my curiosity wait any longer. The occupants of the other car are unloading it. There's an unspoken tenseness in the air as they go about the chore noiselessly; eyes cast upon the items they're carrying, not so much as glancing at one another. Before I can observe further into this, Ryou lets out a hoarse cough that shakes his lithe frame. This brings me to my senses, and I hurry inside while Mr. Mutou holds the door open for me with his foot, arms full.

I breathe a sigh of relief, noting that although the place is cold due to no one having been up here in quite some time, Yugi and Jounouchi have already turned the furnace on and are now running about the building lighting the fireplaces. There's a gigantic one in this front lounge; long, dark stone that has reflections of the flames dancing on its glossy surface, making the fire appear twice as large.

Fatigued at the long drive and all the anxieties during our trip, I stumble over to the large couch positioned in front of the fireplace, collapsing on it, Ryou still in my arms, and exhaling deeply. We're here.

It seems like I should feel more relief than I am; especially since we weren't intercepted by Apophis at any given point nor did we run into any suspicious characters along the way. But the strain in my mind doesn't leave and my muscles won't loosen. I fight not to turn around as the four from the other car come trudging inside, silent as the grave. Mr. Mutou hasn't taken notice—or if he has, he's ignoring them—speaking earnestly to me to come and help him set up a bed for Ryou. I rise to follow him, ignoring my body's protests for a respite. By the looks of things, I don't think any of us will be getting one anytime soon.

**(Yami's POV)**

"Yugi, have you seen my bag?" I ask as he unpacks his assorts clothing into the dresser of the bedroom he and Marik are sharing.

My sibling gets a thoughtful look on his face, putting a finger to his chin in mock contemplation. "Well now, let's see..."

"_Yugi_," I growl in a warning tone, my patience worn down to its last threads after all I've put up with today. I don't want to blow up at my brother but if he pushes me...

"Oh I remember!" he suddenly exclaims, clapping his hands together. "Marik took it into the room across the hall."

I narrow my eyes, smelling a rat—possibly two. "And why would he do that?"

My younger sibling shrugs happily, going back to sorting clothes. "Something about dividing up you and Malik's clothes. Y'know, since Jounouchi, Honda, and Minkah are all about you guys' sizes and they don't have any extra outfits of their own."

I sigh heavily, shoulders slumping. This explanation does make sense. It's only practical we divvy up our garments so the other three won't have to constantly wear the same outfits.

"_Well_?" A finger jabs me in the side. I look down to find Yugi watching me pointedly.

"What?"

He huffs, rolling his large eyes. "You'd better go and get what you want before someone takes your favorite stuff."

I smirk. "Well, Jou and Honda are playing video games and I don't think Minkah will be all that interested in taking my favori..."

"Don't you and Malik always fight over that one shirt?" Yugi cuts in smoothly, examining his fingernails. "The black leather one with the Millennium symbol on the front...?"

"Shit!" I growl, twisting around and hurrying directly across the hallway, past Marik who's standing with a curious look on his face. The door wide open, I stride in to find Malik lounging on his bed with a dismal gloom about him. He sits up alertly, glaring when I enter the room.

"What do _you_ want?"

"All right, what did you do with it?" I growl, folding my arms over my chest and standing my ground.

He looks me up and down scornfully, confusion in his eyes. "With _what_?"

It hits us at the same instant, our eyes widening in horror. I whip around just in time to see the door slam shut; the sound of twisting wire accompanied by frivolous giggles.

"Oh **hells** no!" Malik shouts, both of us racing over. Malik grabs the doorknob, twisting it back and forth desperately but to no avail.

"Yugi Mutou!" I yell angrily, pounding my fists on the solid wood. "This isn't funny! You and Marik open this door Right NOW!"

More giggles. "Or what?"

"_YUGI_!!"

"Nuh-uh. Not until you two work out whatever the heck is going on. You're making everyone uncomfortable and are hurting your relationship," Yugi announces decisively.

"This is none of your business...!" Malik begins.

"You should have thought of that before you started arguing in the car in front of Minkah and me," Marik's muffled voice retorts firmly. "We'll come back in an hour or two to check on your progress."

"Now wait just a...! Marik Ishtar! **Get your sorry ass back here this **_**minute**_!" Malik screams, repeatedly bracing himself against the door trying to force it open.

Nothing.

After fifteen desperate minutes of this, we realize that the door isn't going to budge and that they're not going to let us out. Panting, we collapse on the opposite beds, trying to regain our breaths.

"You know...this is all...your fault," the blonde snarls, chest heaving up and down.

I glare daggers at him. "The hell!...As I recall: **I** wasn't the one who all but shagged Minkah in a bistro restroom!...oh, _and_ on a public bus full of people!"

My koi's fuming now, sitting up swiftly. "Well what about _you_? Disappearing with Minkah without so much as a word to any of us—then showing up holding hands with him! Just what exactly were the two of you_doing_...?"

"You should know me better than that," I hiss, sitting too now. "I wouldn't _do_ that to you. I'll admit I've looked at him. Hell, I'll admit I'm attracted to the guy. But Malik, I made a promise I would never leave you and I've kept that promise...Something I can't say the same for you!"

Malik's face is bright red as he sits there rigidly. "I apologized for kissing Minkah! And you forgave me, in case you've forgotten. You _forgave_ me!"

"—with the understanding that you wouldn't do something like that again!" I cut in, tears welding in my eyes now. "And I believed you. I thought you would get over your little episode with Minkah..."

"Well maybe I_haven't_!" he bursts out, freezing in shock as he hears the words leave his own lips; the words that shatter my heart.

He sits there silently; mouth hanging open, violet eyes wide as he replays the words again and again in his mind. I bite down on my lip, the horrible words echoing in my ears too. Fighting back the stinging sensations in my eyes, I turn away from him, staring at the plain wall; not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

His voice is weak when he finds it. "Y-Yami...I..."

"It's over, Malik," I whisper hoarsely, not turning back to him.

A long stillness follows these words, digging a hole deeper and deeper into my chest, gouging repeatedly into my heart. There's the soft creak of the bedsprings as he rises to his feet.

"No."

I face him, finding tears sliding unheedingly down his toffee cheeks. He's trembling, as am I.

"There must be _some_ way..." he beseeches helplessly.

"Malik, what do you want me to say? What would you have me do?" I whisper, my vision going blurry as I continue to fight to keep my tears at bay. When he doesn't answer, I push back the covers of the bed, sliding under them and turning towards the wall, leaving him standing in the middle of the room with nothing left to say.

**(Mr. Mutou's POV) **

"Hey Ryou, how're you feeling?" I ask, relieved when weary red-rimmed eyes open late in the evening after we've finished settling in.

"Ah...kkh.." he opens his mouth but no words come, lips chapped. I reach over to the bedside table, retrieving a glass of water. I assist him in lifting his head slightly to sip from the cup; the palm of my hand cradling the back of his head. He chokes several times before leaning back into the pillows, exhaling shakily.

"Where...is he?" the teen manages to croak as I gently touch my fingers to his forehead to find his skin clammy.

"Who?" I ask, tucking the comforters tighter around him to keep him warm. "Oh, before I forget: Misa's calmed down a bit. She wouldn't eat her food but once she has a chance to get used to the house I think she'll be just..."

"Min-kah...W-where's Minkah?" he asks desperately, fingers reaching out and latching onto my sleeve.

"He's here, Ryou. He came with us. Do you remember?" I ask, noting how distant his brown eyes still are. Despite the fact that his fever's down, he still seems to be hallucinating a bit.

He frowns, brow creased with concentration and uncertainty. "Did he...did he...?"

"Minkah's here, Ryou. He's safe."

"W-where...?"

"We're at Otogi's. Do you remember we were heading here?" I ask, intent on finding out just how aware he is.

The white haired boy nods haltingly and I am reassured...until he says, "Yes...Is that where Minkah is?...He's with...Otogi and the others?"

My heart tightens in my chest. "Would you like to see Minkah?" I ask, avoiding the boy's question.

Glassy eyes light up slightly and he nods, leaning back onto his pillows expectantly. I stand and hurry out of the room, not wanting him to be alone for any amount of time. Unsure of where everyone ended up in the house, I knock on the door next to Ryou's; no answer. Peering in, I find two made beds on opposite walls of the room. The drapes have been opened to meet the last rays of red sun as dusk sets in. Squinting, I note the piles of comic books by one bed.

"Jounouchi," I mutter, closing the door again. There's no doubt his roommate is Honda. Those two are always together, creating some type of mischief or other. Not that I have anything against them—besides the blonde's tendency of using foul language—but I just can't imagine Minkah rooming with them. Curious, I try to picture it in my head and only one word fits what I see: chaos.

Across the hall from the bedrooms is a large bathroom. Shaking my head, I move out of the hall into the main lounge of the ground level of the cabin. This is the main entryway, the large oak door now securely locked; the drapes of the two small windows on either side of it closed tightly. I move around the large couch and leather chairs on either side of it that sit in front of a gigantic fireplace. Next to the fireplace in the back right corner of the room is the staircase. Up or down. Hearing voices from downstairs, I follow its winding course to the lounge of the basement.

Instead of a fireplace, there is one of the largest entertainment centers I've ever seen taking up an entire wall. No surprise, Jounouchi and Honda are seated on the leather couch, battling in some road racing video game.

"Nyeh! How's the heck'd you do that? 'Was cheating'!"

The brunette laughs as his car maneuvers around Jounouchi's wrecked one. "Well if I told you then you'd use it against me, wouldn't you?"

I do my best to ignore the stream of curses flowing from the blonde's mouth. I'll deal with that later. Moving into the hallway off to the left, I knock on the first door.

"Yup!" Yugi's voice chirps happily from within.

In an instant the door's open and I find two large violet eyes staring straight into mine. Behind Yugi, Marik is sitting cross-legged on one of the two beds in their room.

"How's Ryou doing?" Marik's soft voice questions.

I run my hand through my hair, getting anxious at how long I've left the ill teen alone already. "Delirious. He's asking for Minkah." I glance around. "Do you know where he is?" Yugi shakes his head apologetically while Marik looks thoughtful.

"I haven't seen him since we got here, come to think of it..."

Brow furrowed, I turn to look at the door directly behind me. My confusion only escalates at the sight of a wire hanger securely wrapped around the doorknob.

"What the...?"

"Yami and Malik needed to...settle some things," Yugi states with an all too innocent smile, coming up beside me.

I sigh, casting my eyes heavenwards. "I don't think I even will ask." Marik and Yugi exchange giddy grins. "Well that just leaves the third floor...Unless Minkah's decided to camp out in the garage."

"I'll check it for you just in case," Yugi volunteers, heading off further down the hallway to the door at the end; the door that opens to the four-car garage—which, incidentally, is only holding the two rental cars. There are several snowmobiles—_horrid things_—that the boys will no doubt be testing out tomorrow.

"Thank you," I breathe, turning to Marik who has continued to watch me with those soft lilac eyes of his. "Mare, come upstairs with me and we'll get you your meds for the night."

He nods, following me past the dueling duo of whom I tell to go to bed. Ignoring the upheaval of complaints and pleadings this order brings, Marik and I ascend the spiral stairs to the main floor. The flames have begun to go down in the fireplace. I jump slightly when a hand tenderly grasps my arm.

"You look exhausted, Grandpa. Go ahead back to Ryou. I'll find Minkah," Marik speaks reassuringly.

Too grateful to argue, I only nod numbly; trudging back to the bedroom to Ryou and to get Marik's medication.

**(Marik's POV)**

I silently go up the winding stairs, determination deterring any anxieties threatening to paralyze me. I haven't spoken to Minkah since...It's been a long time. We've both gone through hell since the last time we spoke. The memories of the actual events are a bit etchy, which is just fine by me. I don't want to remember Apophis. I don't want to go back to that day in the alley...

"_Well what have we here?" Kaiba smirks coming closer. "A couple of little people who don't know when the time to leave is." _

"_Kaiba..." Minkah says hoarsely. _

"_Shut up, whore!" Kaiba spits. _

The roof slants on the third floor, giving a triangular slope; the ceiling and floor coming closer if one walks in the direction of the large picture windows that look out on the evergreen forest.

_Minkah suddenly turns to us, eyes sharp._

"_Run!" _

"_But...!" _

"_**Go**__!" he shouts before racing around the corner from where the guards had come. _

"Minkah," I say, walking towards the still form sitting in an armchair, staring out into the night. There's no light in the room, allowing a clear view of the snow that's coming down rapidly, as if the clouds suddenly burst. He doesn't answer for a moment, gazing through the sliding glass door that leads out onto a large balcony.

"Hmm?"

"Ryou's asking for you," I reply, arms lax at my sides as I stand next to him, waiting.

"He's still hallucinating?" is the dull response.

"Yes."

Minkah shifts, pulling his legs up against his chest. It is cold up here—not even the fireplace is lit. I curl my hands into fists, the tips of my fingers growing icy.

"Then there's no need for me to be there," the assassin replies quietly, obviously wanting me to go away and leave him alone. I won't though. I'm angry now. Hissing, I stand my ground.

"It _does_ matter. He needs you right now..."

"There are plenty of other people in this building who are more than willing to dote over him. Go ask one of them."

"How can you say that?" I snap, temper flaring. "What did he ever do to you?"

For the first time, Minkah turns towards me. Even in the dimness I can see the anger in his eyes, gleaming in the faint light cast off the reflections on the snow outside. He doesn't raise his voice or strike me though.

I don't want him to pity me. I don't want him to bottle up his anger when he's around me out of sympathy. Why can't he just yell at me like he does everyone else?

'Because he cares.'

I grit my teeth.

...Well why can't he care for _Ryou,_ too, then?

**(Minkah's POV) **

How clever of them: sending Marik of all people. I knew they'd send someone to 'retrieve' me and take me to the bastard's son. Who better than the one person among them that I won't beat the crap out of?

Why can't they just leave me alone? Isn't it enough that I didn't put up a fight when they dragged me along with them? I don't want to be here any longer. I want to be back with Afik and the others...

"How can you say that? What did he ever do to you?"

I give the blonde a wry smirk. "What—are you going to start that whole 'brother' shit too?"

"This has nothing to do with that," he snaps. Whoa. The kid's got some backbone. "This is about the fact that you're completely disrespectful towards everyone who's been so kind to you—particularly Ryou. He's done nothing but care about you and defend you since day one."

"And where has that gotten me?" I retort, keeping my voice level nonetheless. "I see no benefits, despite his most 'gallant' efforts—as you all describe them. What do you want me to do?—go down there and hold his clammy hand while he mumbles thoughtless drivel? Since when does he owe that from me?"

"Since he held and comforted _you_ when _you_ had a complete breakdown back at the Game shop!" Marik states icily. "Since he defended _you_ against the father he's known all his life and sided with _you_when you'd never done anything to deserve such compassion from him!" My mouth has gone dry by this point, heart pounding in my chest as the blonde leans in close, our faces inches apart. "If you can look at all he's done for you and not even go down there and hold his _hand_, then maybe you _should_ go back to Apophis!"

With that, Marik spins on his heel, disappearing noiselessly down the stairs as I sit in the heavy silence he left behind with his potent words.

**(Malik's POV)**

Yami's...attracted to Minkah too?

I lie on my back in the dark, staring up at the ceiling. My mind is whirling, unable to slow down. Yami and I...We're over? We're done? That's it then? A swift cut, just like that?

...What happens now?

"_And I believed you. I thought you would get over your little episode with Minkah..."_

"_Well maybe I __**haven't**__!"_

My stomach is churning even now. Gods, how could I say that to Yami? I'm the worst boyfriend on the planet. Was there really nothing going on between him and Minkah? I bite my lip, glancing over at the bed across the room where my koi—no, _ex-_koi—is lying silently with his back to me.

"Yami?"

No answer. He's not sleeping. I can tell. When I said his name, his muscles tensed up.

"Yami, come on, I know you're awake. And you know I know you're awake so...Ra damn it, Yami, will you listen to me?" I hiss, propping myself up on my elbows.

He's trying to breathe evenly so I'll second-guess myself and think he's asleep. No such luck. I know him too well for that one.

"Fine. I'll just do the talking then," I state clearly, not bothering to keep my voice hushed. "I'm sorry, all right? I know that doesn't make up for anything. It's just...It's just...Damn it, I care about Minkah...and I know you do too! The sooner we both admit this, the sooner we can figure something out, because the silent treatment isn't going to be an option here! We're not like most couples, Yami. We live in the same house. We share friends and a family. What are we supposed to tell Yugi and Marik? They'll keep us locked up in here forever! And what about Grandpa, huh? Are we gonna break this family, that he's worked so hard to put together, apart? Do you want to do that to him, Yami? Do you?"

His breathing has quickened. If we were in the same bed I'd be able to feel his heart pounding. He's listening.

I chuckle humorlessly, looking down at my hands. "It's funny, isn't it? The two of us... broken apart by someone who isn't even aware of all the emotions surrounding him...doesn't even know how much we care about him." Sighing heavily, I turn onto my back again.

It _is_ funny—in a sad, messed up sort of way. Life always has this way of fucking with our heads. All the misunderstandings and mistakes. Hell, it's surprising anyone finds any happiness at all. Just think of all the possible couples there are out there in the world! Okay so if there are roughly 6.6 billion people out there and they all had an opportunity to pair with one another...of course I've got to consider the heterosexuals, homosexuals, bisexuals, transsexuals...Oh gods, this is too complicated. I hate math.

Yami and I...Minkah and I...

I catch myself, trying to look at it from all angles and not focus completely around my own wants.

Yami and Minkah...Minkah and Yami...

I frown. Nope. Still isn't right.

Yami and I...Yami and Minkah...Minkah and I...Minkah and Yami...

My eyes widen as I repeat this as something begins to occur to me, our names whizzing behind my eyes faster and faster.

Yami and I...Yami and Minkah...Minkah and I...Yami and I Minkah and Yami Minkah and IandYamiandMinkahandIandYamiandIandMinkahand...!

I gasp, sitting up in a flash. Yami and Minkah and I!

"That's IT!" I exclaim, scrambling out of my bed; crashing to the floor and hitting my chin when my feet become entangled in the bedclothes.

Yami's up by this point, looking over at me in bewilderment. "Malik! What in the hells...?"

"Yami, it's_perfect_!" I practically giggle—yes, giggle—springing onto his bed, nearly knocking heads with him.

He sighs heavily, rolling his eyes while trying to scoot away from me. "I think you hit your head hard on that fall, Ishtar."

"Shut up and pay attention to me," I bat his insult away carelessly, too excited by my own brilliance. "Do you want to get this whole mess sorted out or not?"

He quiets down and listens.

**(Mr. Mutou's POV)**

I don't know how Marik did it.

Minkah appeared in the bedroom doorway about ten minutes after Marik came to get his medications. My grandson left after saying goodnight to Ryou. I was just settling down in the large chair next to the window to watch the snowstorm come. There's only the double bed in this room. Apparently this was Otogi's room when he came out here without my grandsons.

The white-haired Egyptian stood in the doorway for a long time, staring in at the boy sleeping on the bed covered in layer after layer of heavy blankets. I finally felt enough pity to say something.

"Ah Minkah, there you are."

He stiffened immediately, grey eyes shooting over to me, slicing me thoroughly. I can't blame the boy for not trusting me. As far as I know, he's never had an adult treat him kindly. They always wanted something from him...or just wanted to hurt him.

Not speaking to me, he'd slowly crossed the room silently, seeming unsure of whether to keep his eyes on me or Ryou. I tried to ease this dilemma and make it clear I'm not a threat; settling back in my chair with a heavy blanket wrapped around me, and staring out the window once more.

I must have fallen asleep soon after that, all the hype and fears of the past two days finally crumbling down around me. My dreams were scattered, full of images of what all these boys have gone through...the fear of what may be in store for them next wrapping tighter around me than my quilt. It was the sight of Khalil's smirking face and sharp brown eyes bearing down on me that brought me awake with a start. Panting, I was sweating heavily, breathing out a sigh of relief when my mind became clear and told me it had be a dream. And I had been comforted by this...

...until I looked over at the vacant bed across the room.

**(Minkah's POV)**

"Min-kah," he whispers hoarsely, a frail smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Hn," I grunt, standing awkwardly next to the bed. The old man by the window is dozing off now, giving me one less thing to worry about. What does he want, anyway?

I blink when the bastard's son clumsily scoots to his right, making room for me on the bed. Fighting back the scathing words threatening to spill from my mouth, I force myself to sink down on the bed, leaning back against the headboard uncomfortably.

"I've been...having problems...The fever...I've been...hallucinating apparently," he says softly, as if this is some big secret none of us know about.

"So they said," I reply dully, just wanting him to go to sleep so I can leave. Damn Marik and his guilt trips.

He shifts, turning slightly onto his side so he's facing me, head on his pillow. "I brought...some of your things from before." I quirk an eyebrow, wondering if the fever's just messing with his brain again. He notes this, the smile widening as he coughs. "N-no. I'm not making this up...In my suitcase..." The teen nods at a suitcase on the floor next to my side of the bed.

I lean over and open it, curious despite myself. My throat muscles tighten into knots when I spot my sketchbook. None of my clothes from before are in here—which is fine with me. Kaiba gave me most of them. Did the kid realize this and not pack them on purpose? I shake off this idea, trying to make it not matter. Instead, I focus on the sketchbook, pulling it out with quivering hands.

"I thought I'd lost this," I mumble to myself, flipping through the pages; her narrowed eyes cutting me multiple times. Remembering the teen next to me, I turn back to find him watching me with red-rimmed eyes. "Why...? Why didn't you just throw it away?"

He looks away, eyes nearly lidded. "Well they—the pictures...You obviously worked a long time on them and...yeah."

Yeah. I stare down at a picture of her; one where she's glaring out of the paper, grey eyes intense and angry...the way she always looked at me...when she even troubled herself to look at me at all. I feel him press closer to get a better view of the sketch. I slam the book shut before he can see—before _she_ sees—causing him to flinch.

"Thanks," I mutter, my fingers curling around the edges of the book in case she tries to throw it open. I can't let her see this.

Not him.

**(Ryou's POV)**

"_But you can't just leave!" I plead desperately, following my father down the stairs. "We just moved here! I don't know anybody! I can't even speak the language! We...!" _

"_You'll learn everything you need to know at the school. I've left plenty of money and just went shopping so you won't have to worry about that for a while. I'll send checks every month or so. You remember how to fill out the bills don't you? I'll call you. I'll write. But you __**must**__** stay **__**here**__. This is very important, Ryou," he replies without hesitation, slipping on his black overcoat as I stand beside the overstuffed suitcases. _

'_And I'm not?' I want to shout at him. But I don't. I'd never speak like that to Father. I want to rush forward and wrap my arms around his waist, bury my face in the front of the coat he always wears when he travels, and beg him not to leave me alone in this place. I don't though. We never hug. The only time I remember him hugging me was at their funeral two weeks ago; even then, it was an awkward embrace—not paternal or tender. It was more possessive, like he was afraid I'd jump in the caskets too if he let me go. _

"_Please!" I beg through my tears, desperate enough to grab onto his sleeve. "Don't leave me! Don't leave me all alone!" _

"_Ryou, let go," he states sternly, looking down at me with serious blue eyes. _

_I shake my head, sobbing now. "P-please! Please don't go! Don't leave me too!"_

"_Ryou, for the...Oh great! My taxi's here. Be a good boy and let go now," Father all but growls, prying my small fingers from his clothing. _

"_No! No don't—!"_

"_I'll be back soon enough, son. This is just for a little while," he states, picking up the suitcases and shutting the door resolutely behind himself. _

_I wail, scampering into the living room and pressing my hands and wet face against the cold glass. I watch Father and the taxi man pile his suitcases into the trunk. Heart pounding frantically, I wait for him to turn around and call to me. To tell me 'just kidding' and to come with him. Chest tightening when he gets in and slams the cab's door, I whimper as the engine starts and the vehicle moves away from the curb. _

"_No! Come back! Please! Don't leave me all alone! __**Come back!"**__ I scream, pounding my fists on the window as the taxi disappears down the street, my father never once turning to look back. _

I jolt slightly, wheezing as I look around frantically for...someone. I'm alone in a large bed in an unfamiliar room. Someone was here with me. I remember that much. But they're gone. They left me! But who...?

_Amane...Mother...Father..._

_Minkah_!

**(Minkah's POV)**

I wait until he's sleeping, his head against my shoulder. Scowling, I force myself to stay put even after his shallow breathing has taken to a slow, restful rhythm. My hands are cold now, still tightly clasped around the sketchbook. I've hung on rigidly in case she makes a sudden attempt to see. What would she do if she found out...? A shudder runs through me as I dare not meditate into this notion any further.

A sheen of sweat coating my skin, I vigilantly slide a hand between his head and my shoulder, easing my body out from under his touch; gently depositing his sweat-laden brow on a pillow so as not to wake him. Standing slowly, emitting a soft creak from the bed, I watch the still form by the window. No movement.

I ready myself quickly for the cold journey; taking a winter coat that was in the front closet and stuffing its numerous pockets with foodstuffs. I don some horrid, heavy boots—two layers of socks already encumbering my feet from much movement. Hands gloved, gray wool scarf wrapped around my face, sketchbook tucked safely within the coat in a large pocket, I leave. Stepping out the front door onto the wooden porch, I find over a foot of snow already covering the ground. Great.

I won't take the cars, wanting to give them as many options as possible should they need flee this place. No. I can walk. Gritting my teeth as a torrid wind cuts through my skin, I hesitantly grab the railing of the porch, knowing the dangers of ice beneath the snow. Cautiously making my way down them, I turn once more to look at the cabin.

All the lights are off, save for the dwindling flames in fireplace of the front room. The snow coming down all the faster has already layered itself on the slanted roof and the garage. This is good. The snow will hinder Niu, who is no doubt tracking us. Hopefully, I'll be able to find him—or him me—a good distance from here. If the others get involved, there's no chance. I've got to meet up when it's still just Niu. He didn't come to Apophis until an older age, unlike the rest of us, and therefore has never been fond of the killings. I might be able to convince him to let the freaks go. To say he lost the trail, with the promise that I keep him from suffering Afik's wrath.

Muscles rigid, protesting the elements, I head away from the cabin. The snow is heavy, crackling under my booted feet, trying to hinder my task. My teeth are already chattering, as I am not used to such frigid temperatures. I've had assignments in cold places, true, but have never been so painstakingly cast into one...and by myself too.

A shiver runs down my spine. All alone. Alone with my thoughts. My memories.

_You've done nothing but ruin my life. _

I squeeze my eyes shut as I continue to plod through the snow, knowing I can't outrun her voice. Even in my dreams, she's there. And when she's not—it's Kaiba. Kaiba and his guards...beating me, mocking me, raping me. And yet I'm alone.

"Min-kah..."

My body tenses up as the weak voice reaches my ears. No. It can't be. I must be imagining it. He couldn't possibly be...

"D-don't...don't l-leave!"

I whip around in amazement to find him stumbling after me; the legs of his light blue pajamas drenched from the snow, socks on his feet soaked through. White hair is whipping into his face as he struggles with the snow and his illness. He's nearly twenty feet back, obviously having had trouble on the icy stairs.

"Go back!" I shout over the wind's mournsome moan. "You have to stay here! You have _got_ to stay here!"

"Don't l-leave...!" He collapses, hands catching him, arms up to the elbows in snow.

"Ryou, go back!" I yell angrily, heart beating frantically in my chest as I see him unable to get up. "I have to leave! It's...!"

"N-no!" he cuts in, eyes glassy as he stares after me pleadingly. "Don't leave m-me like they did! They all l-left. Don't leave m-me t-t-too!"

I realize he's not in the right mind to go back on his own and that, even if he were, there's no way he's going to be able to get to his feet. My jaw clenches. I turn around, continuing to walk away. Trying to ignore his cries, trying to keep the emotions I'm feeling from taking over me. Maybe the others will find him in time. Yes, the old man will come looking for him. Marik's guilt trips won't faze me. I did my part in repaying the boy. I came and sat with him—I comforted him, as he did me before. **Done**.

"_You can't save the world, Ry," the bastard says softly to his son._

"_It's not the world. He's my brother..._ _You can leave now, Otousan. We don't need you anymore." _

"Minkah p-please! Don't leave l-like my m-mother and sis-ter! Don't l-leave like Otous-san!" I wince at this sentence but continue steadfastly. No. I won't let his words stop me. There's too much at stake here.

_Jou and Malik both grab him roughly by the arms, forcing him backwards toward the door. He stares all the while, face suddenly twitching in rage. _

"_**Minkah you bastard! This is all **__**your**__** fault! Do you hear me?**__" _

I fight back the sob rising in me, lodging it in my throat; making it hurt to breathe. That's what _she_ says too. It's my fault...

"M-minkah please!"

I gasp as the boy's words come back to me; the words he spoke unflinchingly as he held me, shielded me from the bastard's wrath.

"_Don't listen to him. He's wrong. Just ignore him. I'm here now. We're all here for you." _

I hold him tightly against my chest as he shivers continuously on account of the cold and the sobs wracking his frail frame; my coat wrapped around him. I don't look at the road behind us, tramping quickly back through the snow—back to the cabin.

**(Mr. Mutou's POV) **

Frantic at the sight of the empty bed, I rush out into the hallway and all but run to the front room, quilt still wrapped around my shoulders. Mystification overtakes me at the sight of snow-covered boots lying next to the door. I furrow my brow, noting the roaring brilliance of the flames in the fireplace; the flames that had been nothing but smoldering ashes right before I went to sleep.

I walk around the couch silently, astounded at the sight I'm met with: Ryou's snuggled against Minkah, whose lying there, chin resting atop the younger teen's head; arms wrapped around the other protectively. A thick winter coat is swathed around Ryou's delicate form; gloves on Minkah's hands and a scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. On the stone floor in front of the fireplace lie Ryou's socks, both completely soaked.

Sighing in relief, I take the quilt from my shoulders and lay it carefully over the sleeping siblings; shaking my head and treading softly out of the room to leave them to rest.

* * *

Daaaaaw! Aren't they adorable? XD 

Minkah: feh!

Ryou: W-wha...? .

So about my not updating in forever...yeah. So ferris went back to her suicidal ways and nearly offed herself. -sighs- I've dropped out of school for at least this semester, am gouging my legs worse than ever, am not allowed to drive a car, and have had all the medications in the house locked away from me. Now they're switching all my meds, so I'm on antidepressant detox. Already have lost 12 lbs (Bad. Really bad. I'm now lighter than my younger sister who's a twig!) have no appetite, and sleep about 18 hrs a day. The detox has been going on for about five days now...and we're not even sure if the new meds will work. So yeah, ferris has been going through hell.

It actually got to the point where I was planning on writing out a list of which of you I'd honor in giving the task to finish my different fics should I go through with the suicide. I figured I'd just leave a note for my sister to send to those people. Then I thought how morbid that was, but we'll see. I might write it out just in case. .

Now I'm actually being ENCOURAGED to work on my fics by my parents and psychiatrists. Basically, they want me to focus on anything but my life and how much it sucks. -.-; This is nothing short of miraculous. The problem is, in order to work on the fics, I have to be awake--which I haven't been much lately. -sigh-

So yeah, I'm working on a sticky part in BTBT, have done nothing with BTS; I'll probably be working on As I Fall next, seeing as how Baku's currently in detox in that story. It always helps when you can relate to the characters, no? -aggravated sigh- Anway, that's what's been going on, so wish me luck on that.

Wow, these were depressing end notes.

Reviewsies!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Shatter

-frowns- What's with the less reviewsies? That's the **least **amount for this story yet! (and I'm noticing nearly a quarter of them are new reviewers!--of whom I **love **and **adore**, mind you--but where'd the hell did the rest of you _go_?!)

Minkah: Maybe they're finally realizing it sucks...

**_BAM!!!! _**

Minkah: X.x

Ferris: -ish troubled- Seriously, what was wrong with it? I accept criticism (as long as you're not knit-picking or flaming, in which cases I'll ignore you and erase your review...and then hate you. -smiles pleasantly-) Really though: **what the fuck?!**

Malik: -thoughtful- Maybe THAT'S what they're waiting for.

Ferris: -blink- What?

Malik: The hot sex! Duhhhhh! -looking Minkah up and down eagerly-

Minkah: -squirming uncomfortably- Stop molesting me with your eyes!

Ferris: Nmmmmm... -drools-

Minkah: I said knock it off!!!

**BlueBunny2: **Just got through detox? Well this calls for a celebration! -tosses handfuls of orange tic tacs in the air- Weeeeee!XD Glad you liked the chapter. And thanks for the sympathy. -snuggles- Ack! This is your first review for this half of the story! -grins- You know what that means! (blue: -_sigh_-) -points- New reviewer! -tackleglomps- XDXDXD

**Night Rain Illusion:** LOL!!! I loveloveLOVED your review! It was just so...perfect. -grins madly- (Ryou: -teary eyed- He...he luffs me now?) (Minkah: No! Ack! _No_! -ish being snuggled by Ryou- I never said I cared, dammit! **I never said I cared**!) ROFL XD...Oh! It's your first time reviewing for this half of the story! -tackleglomps- New reviewer! YAY!!!

**katie: ** new reviewer! -tackleglomps!- Daaaaaaaaawwww! Somebody luffles me! -tackleglomps again- (Minkah: Ferris, stop smothering the readers!) Sorry sorry! You're just so Cute!XD Like SOS and BTBT best, eh? -grins- Actually, although my writing style for the first half sucked (it was my first fic I'd ever posted and I was still learning the best ways to write fanfics) I'm really proud of the plot line--especially for the second half! Seriously, me thinks it's my best thought out story out of them **all**...though it might not be obvious yet. (Baku: O.o) And yes, I actually declared English as my major...before I dropped out of the college due to my depression. -sigh- I'm hoping to attend a small (i **need **a small atmosphere. It's what I've always had) local college this fall...and we'll see what happens from there. -perks- I believe they even have a Japanese animation course, which I'd LOVE to take. I've taught myself the basics and have some announcements concerning that at the end of this chapter. -winks- Email buddy? Oh I'd LOVE that!XD I lost touch with all but two of my friends after highschool, and one of them is also clinically depressed. I need some more upbeatness in my life! (Minkah: For once, we agree on something.)

**Satra**: _YOU!!! _-tackleglomps- You've returnethed to me! (Minkah: I don't think that's a word...) (Yami: Yes, but half of the things that come out of her mouth--fingers--aren't real words) (Minkah: True true...) -holds up hands in peace- I'm doing better! Seriously! I have unipolar aka clinical depression in which I get these really BAD mood swings from "Yay! Let's frolic in the snow!" to "I think I'll go for a drive and ram into a tree" like five minutes apart. Very unpredictable. O.o Not fun...or safe, for that matter. -beams- But I'm on a new med (AGAIN) and it seems to be working (knock on wood); I'm not at the dosage they want me at yet...have to work your way up to it...but we're already seeing improvements, so keep your fingers crossed! XD

**bakura240:** -blinks- Are you crying because of the story or my depressing end notes? (please say the former please say the former) You've started reading my other fics, haven't you? -sighs in frustration- My mind's all messed up 'cause of detox and new meds,but I _swear _I've seen you at another story or two. "I'm glad Minkah's finally warming up to Ryou" -grins- Yeah, he's in denial of it though...which only makes it all the cuter! (Minkah: feh!) XD See?

**keiko-keket:** -blinks- ANOTHER new reviewer?!--not that I'm not pleased, but where the hell did all the old reviewers go?!--Yeesh. -.- Oh well.-tackleglomps- Hi Honey!XD Hmm...you think Minkah is the only one that will need convincing to become a smexy hot threesome? Interesting...(Minkah: Here she goes with her "mysterious" crap again) -grins- So true!XD Love As I Fall? Good! I'm currently working on the next chapter as we "speak". It's tough, I'm trying to figure out the cutest--and funniest--way for Kura and Jou to break the news to Ryou about them smexing all over the place. lol (Ryou: They WHAT?!) -whistles innocently-

**Reijin Hakumei**: "Hopefully it will be uphill from here, for both you and your characters" Wellll, me: yes, hopefully. The charactersssss...Nope. Nuh-uh. They're going to be thrown up and down emotional-wise. Mostly down in this chapter, but fear not! They'll go back up by and by. XD (Yami: yay) Was that sarcasm? (Yami: You know it.) feh!

**nayades18: ** -tackleglomps- I saw your review that informed me I missed you in my replies in BTBT! -hands bag of orange tic tacs while kowtowing- I apologize profusely! It wasn't intentional! You shall be getting the next chapter of that story dedicated to you, k? "Malik should be on top of Minkah!!!while Yami watches..." (Yami: -angry at being left out- HEY!!!) (Minkah: -angry at being on the bottom- HEY!!!) (Malik: -ecstatic- Woohoo, baby, _YEAH_!!!!) LOL

**Suzukata**: -points- It's ANOTHER new reviewer! -tackleglomps- Oh! And you've read some of my other stories? -grinning- Good good good...! (Minkah: -sigh- She's a bit hyper at the moment) "Holy Mowtown Jesus! I nearly passed out laughing!" lol I LOVE that line of your review. XD "-dies of cute-" Ack! No no _no_! -recessitates **Suzukata**- Damn that cute! Killing off my reviewers...-growling- (Minkah: O.o)

**Isaya831: **"I'm guessing 'she' is Minkah's mom" Oh, you guess right! XD ...ah yes, the curse of the stubborn computer...and sometimes FFN site itself. -growls at both- But you finally got to read it, so that's what matters. -nod nod- (Yami: Amazingly, she hasn't consumed any sugar yet today...) XDXDXDXD Fweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

**dragonlady222: **Nah, Minkah's always had a conscience...it's just blossoming more now. -grins- (Minkah: "Blossoming"? -.o) teehee! Oh yes, he cares...he's just going to try and fight it like mad! lol "I loved Malik's brilliant conclusion" Well, as you'll see, not _everyone _does..."I think it'll work great if Minkah agrees" -smirk- You think it'll be that simple, hmm? (Yami: -.- Well since you've said THAT...) -cackles-

**Freak in the Shadows: **Well I'm happy I've updated too! XD We agree on so much! -huggles- Ah, a sympathizer who's been through some of this shit! -tackleglomps- (Minkah: She's not going to let go now, you know. Kinda like a snapping turtle...)

**Xellimech:** "I'm curious to see how Yami will react to this Yami/Minkah/Malik thing". You know, you're the first one who's pondered what Yami's reaction will be. Everybody else that's mentioned the threesome skip ahead to whether Minkah will accept it. Orange tic tacs for your observation!XDXDXD

**MarshmellowPeepGod:**-cringes- Ouch. You've got a load of shit going on, don't you? -pats head- My poor peep! -tackleglomps- (Minkah: All this embracing...it's sickening me) Hope you're brother's doing all right and that you haven't been sent off to juvie...They probably wouldn't let you read violent disturbing fanfics...SAD!!!...and you're right: candy--more imporantly--ORANGE TIC TACS are the happy pills!!!!XDXDXD Fweeee! -tosses handfulls in the air-

**Memnoch's Heart: **So I hear you've been keeping **MarshPeepGod's** morale up. Good for you! -hands big bag of orange tic tacs- I know I know, I always sound so "chipper and upbeat" in my author's notes, but half the time I'm not really. -shrugs- It's easy to hide emotions when you're typing. (Yami: You little faker) -sticks out tongue- So sue me. Oh, and I don't cut. I--used to--gouge. DEEP. We'll end that explanation there...lol, everyone's teasing you about the name Minkah, eh? -cackles- I find this amusing. (my Minkah: -grumbling- Isn't even my REAL name...) (your Minkah: O.o I...I'm just confused here) lol

**Sagira98**: "I had no idea that Marik could be so stubborn" Ahhh, but do you remember he was the one who insisted on going for a long walk with Yugi in the first half when they'd just been told to stay in the house? (Minkah: Probably not, since you take so frikin' long to update nowadays) Ahem. -to **Sagira**- Could you 'scuse us for one sec?... _**BAM!!!! **_...Now, where were we? (Minkah: X.x) Ah, the threesome! Well, as you'll see: not all parties are interested in this "proposition" of Malik's...(Malik: Damn it!)

**Kit-Cat Caitlin: **-grins- Daaaw! A picture of thems twos snuggling would be WONDERFUL. (Ryou: -delirious- Huh? Wha..?) (Minkah: No! I refuse to let you defile me further by making a picture of me touching _him_!) -rolls eyes- Oh pish, shut it, drama queen. (Minkah: -full blown tantrum for being called a "queen"-) LOL

This chapter (which is seventeen and a half pages, mind you!) will be dedicated to all our new reviewers: **BlueBunny2, Night Rain Illusion, keiko-keket, Suzukata, **and in a special way to **katie**! And praise to all you previous reviewers that have continued to do so! (Where the HELL did the rest of you go? -grumbles-)

Anyhoo, we get several flashbacks in this chapter from Afika, Minkah, and Ryou. That's right, we're gonna get into Afika's mind a bit more; he's the first narrator of this chap! XD (Yami: Should that be...reassuring?) -shrugs happily- I've got **_important announcements_** at the end of the chapter regarding sketches I've done of the Apophis survivors.But for now: Read on! (the song is by an Italian artist called Nek. I'm planning on using some of his other songs in my stories. I recommend him! He's got a **great **voice!XD)

The song itself is meant to be from Yami's POV. It fits the chapter so well it's SCARY.

**We Speak in the Singular** _**(translation from Italian)**_

Sooner or later I'll learn not to love like this

And to give earth and sea back to my fragile nerves

Sooner or later

I'll dry out my injuries with the heat of a bonfire

And I'll feel happy with the life that I've made

Sooner or later... not here

Not, unfortunately, with you

Not here, not now because

Because it's not enough just to be together

Or to say that everything's going fine

That someone else still belongs to us

Now that we speak in the singular

And it hurts me so much

Because you were part of me.

Sooner or later I'll have a house surrounded by trees

And a rose, that rose which isn't you

Not for me

Because it's not enough just to be together

Or to say that everything's going fine

That anything is left for us here

Now that we speak in the singular

And everything here is going wrong

You know that I don't feel the same way as you do

And you can't change it

Not here, unfortunately, not with you

Not here, not now because

Sooner or later I'll learn not to love like this.

_-Nek-_

**Chapter 7: Shatter**

**(Afika's POV) **

All of the grimy, shaggy-faced truck drivers sit around the musty room arranged specifically for them at the rest stop. I switched from the car to a semi-truck, now having collected multiple "cargo" along the way. A television that picture fuzzes every 6.8 seconds flickers some wrestling match. It's 2am; sleet coming down hard outside like the whips in my memories. It's made driving impossible for the moment—hence me being here. I scowl, taking a sip of bitter coffee that has without a doubt been sitting in the machine all day.

"Ain't you a bit young to be in the trucking business?" a buck-toothed bulky hick asks from the large lumpy yellow couch where a bunch of them are gathered.

"Yeah. What you do drive? Toy dump truck?"

"Aww...give it a rest, will ya?" a black man with weather-worn skin snaps. He turns, eyes with layers of wrinkles underneath focusing on me. "Sit down." He nods towards the splintered wooden chair near his against the wall.

I sit down laxly, the ancient lumber creaking under my weight, leaning back; eyes sweeping indifferently over a room that's watching me. The man next to me pulls out a cigar, lighting it.

All at once the men jump up, having become disconnected in their scrutiny of me for the moment, bellowing feverishly at the flickering television screen as if the two massive, inadequately clad wrestling dolts can hear them. I frown, sliding my tongue across my teeth as I watch the duo thrash about in an attempt to get their opponent in a vulnerable position. These _sports_, they call them, have never made sense to me. What's the point of fighting someone only to allow them to live at the end of the battle? That gives them the opportunity to train and get stronger...and come back for you.

Quite foolish.

When they educated us, if you lost—you were on your own. Very few of us survived the training sessions. Some, even though still in their young years, refused to fight, refused to learn. They were taken care of in multiple ways; often used as live dummies to practice our techniques on. Other times, depending on the severity of their opposition, the Apophis leaders dealt with the resistors themselves. On those occasions, it was never quick, and it was never silent...

_Another petrified shriek comes through the thin wooden walls; shouting followed by more screams as something—someone—is thrown against the other side of the wall across the room from us. There are ten of us locked in here. It's a timber space; about 8' by 8'. No furniture. No windows. One door. And it's locked. Not that we don't have the skills to open it ourselves...we've just been ordered not to. _

_As another agonizing screech rips into our ears, he curls himself tighter against my chest until he's all but buried himself in my blood-laden shirt. A blonde boy across the way who is a year or two older than me, sneers at the way the small white-haired creature clutches to me. _

"_You should know better than to do that," he states, though he does so quietly, knowing full-well the punishment of redundant noise. _

_I gaze straight into his auburn eyes, simultaneously wrapping an arm around the shuddering form. "And that would be...?" _

_The blonde, I believe they call him Kek, snorts contemptuously. "They don't approve of us defending one another—of protecting or comforting. It creates emotional ties that we cannot afford to have—." _

_I sneer. "You __**dare**__ lecture __**me**__ on the rules of Apophis?" I cast a glare around the room at our other peers. "Anyone else have anything to say of the matter?" _

_They all avoid my gaze, knowing my position in the ranks of the assassins in training. Even if they don't know each others' names, __**everyone**__ knows mine. The boy called Kek glowers at me, knowing to challenge me any further won't bode well. I don't hide my victorious smirk, turning my attention back to the quivering figure in my arms as another shriek of pain erupts from behind the wall, though it's weaker than before. The white-haired boy in my arms tries to muffle a sob in my shirt, petite fingers clutching the fabric that's stiff with blood from earlier in the day. I run my fingers through the dirty white locks of my little recruit who hasn't grown accustomed to the ways of our world yet. _

"_It won't last much longer," I say softly in his ear, knowing my words to be true by the way the screams are weakening; there is much internal damage now. They're weaker than others of before. Still, I'm surprised this individual has lasted as long as they have. _

_Without warning, I swiftly move my hands over the warm shells of his ears as the final death rattle comes. It's not like he hasn't heard it before; he was present for his own mother's final moments. Kek sneers, teeth glinting when he notes my merciful move. _

"_You think you can shield him from this? Doing so will only make it all the more easy for them to break him."_

_I give the younger child in my arms a confident glance. "He won't break."—I'll make sure of __that__.—"I myself was the one who brought him here. I saw his former life." My eyes lift to pierce Kek's. "__**You're**__ more likely to break than he is." _

_The other boy scoffs, a sardonic smirk on his lips as the others watch on mutely. "You're joking. You've seen me in training. My strength and skill grow every day. Now look at that little __**wimp**__—cowering against you at the very sound of a scream. What makes you believe he's less likely to be broken than me?" _

_My lips curl into a caustic grin. "Because if anyone's going to break you, it'll be__** me**__. And your attitude inclines me to desire such." Focusing all my attention on the older boy now, who, despite himself, has a flicker of qualm in his eyes, I hiss: "And when I want to break someone, they don't just crack— they __**shatter**__."_

"Just 'gnore them, son," the black man mutters, as the eyes have all returned to me; his lips moving oddly with his yellowed teeth locked around the cigar; a film of blue smoke feathering from the end, adding to the room's already hazy atmosphere.

"I'm used to their type," I shrug, taking another sip of the revolting drink, face blank.

He chuckles. "Headed East like the lot of us? Watch your back, if you are. One or two of 'em will be sure to cause you trouble on the road."

"Not sure of the exact location yet," I answer simply. "But I'm driving somewhere up North."

His large, wrinkled brow furrows. "North? What's up North?"

"Now that—," I say, downing the last lumpy grimy end of my drink, "—is the real question."

**(Ryou's POV) **

_There's ringing. So much ringing. _

_And sirens. _

_I hurt all over. My eyes are burning. It's like they're on fire; molten liquid tears. The sounds of shrieking metal and frantic unintelligible shouting...I can barely hear these things above the piercing ringing though._

_Mother?_

_Amane?_

_A pair of rough hands grab onto me, and I yelp as an arm snakes around my broken ribs. Someone murmurs in a comforting tone, though I can tell they're frightened, as if trying to soothe me as well as themselves. I can't hear their words over the ringing however. Where is it coming from? Somebody make it stop..._

"Hey!"

_Mother!_

_Amane!_

_I throw back my head and scream their names, but there's no answering call; just the unfamiliar voices and that shrill ringing that's trying to make my head implode. _

"Wake up!"

_...Wait. Who was that? That voice..._

"Ryou, damn it! **Wake up**!"

"Mother—!" My quavering call ends in a gasp as the pain is suddenly gone and I'm staring into two familiar grey eyes. "M-minkah?"

"Hn," he sits back, having been leaning over me grasping my shoulders tightly.

"That was some nightmare you were having there, man," another recognizable voice states.

I blink, trying to clear my head. Sitting up slowly, I find everyone—save Yami and Malik—crowded around...a couch. I'm on a couch near a big fireplace, wrapped in a heavy quilt. I turn to the owner of the last comment: Jounouchi.

"I...I'm fine," I mumble, dazed. "Where...are we?"

"Otogi's place. Remember?" Honda puts in tiredly, unable to keep from yawning.

I start when my fingers touch a slippery fabric that's hidden under the quilt. _The coat_. Gulping, I look over at my brother who's watching me with an imperceptible expression in his eyes.

Minkah...

He stayed. He didn't leave. I remember following him outside...begging him not to abandon me...leave me like the rest of my family...

And he stayed.

Mr. Mutou seems to realize something and suddenly states: "Well, since we're all up, what say you boys to making a nice hearty breakfast?"

This suggestion is met by cheers from Jounouchi and Honda. Yugi and Marik remain silent, looking on with concern. It's obvious they're unnerved by my nightmare. They don't know that much about before—only what they needed to. They don't know how often my mind—my soul—goes back to that horrid afternoon...

As Mr. Mutou begins to lead his ecstatic procession off to the kitchen, he calls: "Yugi! Marik! You two as well!" It's not a suggestion. The two do as they're told, but not without great discomfort, watching me anxiously over their shoulders as they're led away. As soon as they're gone, I turn back to my brother who's sitting quietly next to me.

"You...you called me Ryou earlier," I say without even realizing this beforehand.

Minkah quirks an eyebrow at me. "What?"

I give him a tentative smile. "It's just...you've never called me by my name before."

The Egyptian snorts, shuffling uncomfortably like a falcon that's had its feathers ruffled. "Well you were screaming loud enough to cause an avalanche; nearly burst my eardrums when you started. Had to say _something_ to get through to you."

My smile doesn't waver. "So...are you gonna keep calling me by my name now? Or was this a one-time thing?"

He looks over at me; behind these words I'm asking a different question: '_Are you going to stay? Or did you just turn back last night to save me?' _

After a brief moment of studying me, Minkah leans back into the couch languidly feigning ennui.

"We'll see if it sticks or not."

For now, that answer's good enough for me.

**(Malik's POV) **

I'm alone in my own bed at the other side of the room, a dark cloud hanging above me. Yami's asleep across the way, his back to me. No, we haven't made up.

And **no**, he didn't like my idea one bit...

"_Malik, that's crazy! A threesome?! __**That's**__ your brilliant answer to this problem?" he exclaims, leaning against the wall as the two of us sit on his bed. _

"_Of course!" I grin, confused by his obvious dislike to it. "I thought you'd be pleased by the idea!" _

"_So let me see if I get this straight: you love both Minkah and I, so you want me to help you get in Minkah's pants and charm him into becoming a threesome?!" _

"_Well when you put it like __**that**__..." _

"_Malik, I don't feel for Minkah like that! What I mean is: I like the guy sure, but__** love**__ him...? I admitted to you that I am attracted to him, but to bring him into a relationship—__**our**__ relationship?!"_

_Uh oh. Things are tumbling down. _

"_But just because you aren't that close to Minkah __**now**__, doesn't mean that you won't come to love him in a relati..."_

"_You're sick." This is hissed at me while those dark violet eyes are ablaze in the shadows of the room. "It's all about you and what __**you**__ want, isn't it, Malik? You don't want to lose me yet you can't stand the thought of Minkah in someone else's arms. You just __**have**__ to have both."_

"_No! That's not what I...!" _

"_Get off my bed."_

"_W-wha...?"_

"_I want to sleep. Go on: __**Get off**__!" he shouts, violently shoving me to the floor in one fluid motion._

_I lay on my back on the carpeted ground in shock, listening to the blankets shuffle as he gets under the covers. _

_W-what...What just happened here? _

I bury my face in my pillow, groaning morosely. Looking back: once again, I was a complete ass-hole of a boyfriend. Damn. Now will Yami even consider taking me back? After the way he reacted—the way he spoke to me—last night, I'm seriously beginning to doubt it. And to up and start a relationship with Minkah in front of him would only be the worst thing I could possibly do. Besides, I don't _want_ to lose Yami.

I just don't want to lose Minkah either...

'You don't _have_ Minkah.'

But he likes me! I saw it back in that dressing room stall and I saw it again on the bus...!

'And Yami _likes_ him; but _likes_ doesn't make a romantic relationship.'

I growl. Are you _my_ inner voice or _Yami's_?

'Take your pick. The fact of the matter is: you've got to choose between the two of them. It might already be too late with Yami after what you said last night to him. And Minkah...well, as you said: he _likes_ you. There's no promise of a relationship there.'

My breath cuts off at this horrifying realization. So either way...

'It might already be too late.'

**(Yugi's POV) **

When I went downstairs to release Yami and Malik from their room and ask if they'd made up yet, my heart dropped. They were in separate beds, backs to one another. From the doorway I could see Malik's face; it seems he'd just recently slipped off to sleep. Under both of his eyes was red and puffy. He's been crying. A lot.

Oh gods...

I'd left the door open a crack so they'd know they were free to come upstairs for breakfast when they awoke. I'm afraid to think of what the consequences of keeping them in there together any longer against their will would be.

Hurrying back up the stairs, I'd gone back to the kitchen, assisting Marik in making scrambled eggs and omelets with cheese in it. In a hushed voice, I explained to my friend what I'd seen downstairs. Violet eyes had become saddened by this but he didn't say any more than ask if I'd left the door unlocked. When I told him 'yes', he'd only nodded and continued moving the spoon back and forth across the pan silently.

So it's true then: our brother's are through.

I glance over at Grandpa who is scolding Jounouchi and Honda who are supposed to be adding chocolate chips to the pancake batter; he can't seem to keep the smile from his face though, chuckling whenever either of them attempts to sneak a handful into their mouth. My heart wrenches; gods, how are we going to tell him?

"We're not going to tell him," Marik's soft voice states firmly. I look over at him almost in surprise; should have realized he knew what I was thinking.

"B-but Marik, we can't just let him keep assuming...!"

"Grandpa's no fool, Yugi," my friend replies as he scrapes the finished golden eggs into a casserole dish sitting on the counter next to one of the three large ovens. "He'll pick up on it. Besides, if anyone should break the news to him: it should be Yami and Malik. And that goes for everyone else too. It's not our relationship, so we should respect the way they choose to go about ending it."

I nod miserably, eyes downcast; pondering how Marik can be so strong about this and I can't. "I know. I just...I just wish..."

A warm comforting hand rests on my shoulder as Grandpa lets out a shout for Jounouchi to stop tasting the batter.

"I know," is the empathetic reply.

**(Minkah's POV) **

They'd made a humongous breakfast, given the number of people present; eggs, overstuffed omelets, pancakes, bananas, grapes, milk, toast with butter and a variety of preserves...Damn, it looks like they did quite a bit of shopping when we'd stopped at that small store about three hours from here—the closest point of civilization.

By the end of the meal, which we ate sitting around the fire in the front room, Ryou's head kept lolling onto my shoulder as he struggled to stay awake.

Ack! I just said 'Ryou'! I meant 'the bastard's son'. Yes. There. That's better.

The fever is nearly gone now, but the sickness itself has taken a heavy toll on his lithe body. The kid really should put some muscle on those bones; build an immune system. The old man instructs the two loudmouths to assist Ry—the bastard's son back to his room to rest.

By this point, I'm wholly overheated, wearing several layers of clothing, seeing as how I'm still dressed in the attire I'd donned when preparing to leave last night. The roaring blaze in the gigantic fireplace isn't exactly helping either. Ra, I'm going to be roasted alive...

"Marik."

The two younger ones and I turn to the old man who's sitting directly across from me in a large leather chair. Yami's brother and Marik are huddled together on the chair beside him; having been chattering under their breaths continuously throughout breakfast. It was really quite annoying; sort of reminded me of pesky squirrels that never can it.

"Would you take Minkah downstairs and help him find something else to wear for today?" I narrow my eyes when the elderly man's meet mine; a twinkle in the light violet orbs that so resemble Yami and his brother's. I give him a scowl in response to show him I don't appreciate his 'subtleness' or 'charity'.

I've still yet to find out what he wants from me.

"Sure," Marik nods, standing up and waiting for me to rise. I do so, following him silently down the spiral staircase to the level below. It's quiet. Too quiet. I listen intently as we pass the large television set and other electronic equipment but don't pick up any voices or movement beyond.

"Where are Yami and Malik?" I ask, noting the way Marik's back tenses slightly at the mention of the pair.

"They...decided to sleep in," is his halting reply.

I smirk. So, Marik can't always lie, can he? To think one who can read others' minds so well...

"You can drop the story, Marik. It's not going to work," I snort as we reach the hallway where the bedrooms are.

The blonde shuffles slightly as he peers into the first door on the right. "I don't know what you're talking about. And please keep your voice down. They're both still asleep."

He motions for me to follow him in after a moment of hesitation on his part. I glance around the darkened room, curtains drawn tightly. Well what have we here? Not only are they in separate beds—the beds are across the room from one another. One would think they'd push the beds together...

"Over here!" Marik's voice hisses urgently, as if frightened the duo will wake up and skin us alive or something.

I trudge over nonchalantly, enjoying toying with the boy's nerves just a bit after the guilt-trip he played on me last night, to where he's stooped over a large open suitcase. The kid, seeing I'm not going to make this speedy, starts digging through the clothing himself, tossing a tee-shirt, sweatshirt, jeans, socks, and boxers at me faster than I can catch them; which is saying something.

"All right, you've got clothes, now come on!" the blonde orders, all but shoving me out of the room whilst casting nervous glances from one bed to the other. It's not until we're in the hallway and he's carefully closed the door that Marik seems to realize just how he acted; turning to find me with a jumble of garments in my arms; a pant leg lopped over one shoulder.

"Oh Minkah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...t-that is...!" he tries helplessly, still casting nervous glances at the door out of the corner of his eye.

"Just what the hell was **that**?" I ask incredulously. "Don't tell me those two are still brawling?" A somber gloom appears in the boy's eyes and his lower lip begins to quiver.

Oh no.

Just for precaution's sake, I fumble awkwardly to get the pile of clothes into one arm; reaching over and grabbing Marik by the collar of his light blue flannel pajamas, yanking him into the room across the hall that I'm assuming is his and Yugi's; closing the door with the back of my foot. Immediately, two arms are locked around my waist and there's a hissing sound like that of a drowning snake. It's only when I look down that I realize what the noise is; the pile of clothing dropping from my arm, tumbling into a cluttered pile on the carpet.

He's crying.

The lithe frame wracking with hissing and gurgling noises is trembling violently as he buries his face in the front of my shirt. So this is what he and Yugi were prattling on and on about under their breaths this morning. It's amazing really he was able to keep face as long as he did. I sigh, looking down pityingly at the despairing teen clutching to me desperately, crying his heart out.

Shit.

I hesitantly reach an arm around his heaving shoulders, speaking gently now. "They really broke up?"

"Mn...nnhhssss!" is the closest thing I get to a verbal response as the boy gives one rigid nod before letting loose another voiceless sob, clinging to me like I'm the last being on earth.

At a loss for what to do, I bend over, reaching under his knees and collecting the boy into my arms. His arms without delay fly from my waist to my neck, burying his face against my throat, tears seeping down into the crevice above my collarbone. I glance around the room, studying the two beds. On one of them the blankets are pulled tighter towards the top. That must be Yugi's. I carry him over to the other bed, trying my best to sit down without jolting him about too much.

I've never had to comfort someone in such a state before. Ryou last night was practically unconscious, so that didn't really count. What am I supposed to do? Should I go and get the old man? I wince at this thought; not wanting to carry Marik upstairs when he's like this... **or** ask for help for that matter.

But what am I supposed to...?

"_No! No more! No more!" I plead, sobbing as the hands won't leave all the places that hurt. "P-please no more!" _

_Two arms hold me on my side against a solid chest; a chest sculpted with familiar muscles and scents. But what if it's another trap? Kaiba keeps tricking me. I reach a bandaged hand down and slip it under the material of the shirt; my nerves settle as my hand slithers upwards, feeling those long, distinctive deep scars running the entire length of his torso. Then he speaks, and I can feel the vibrations through my hand resting on his firm stomach and my head against his chest._

"_Minkah." _

_I'm able to pick his voice out from the other voices now. His is soft while theirs are quiet. There's a difference._

_Emotion is the difference. _

"_Shhh...don't try to speak. We butchered that bastard and his guards. They'll never touch you again," he whispers, warm breath on my ear proving to me all the more that he's real and that this isn't another hallucination. "Just lie still now and let these doctors treat your wounds. I'll stay right here. Rest now. Just rest." _

_His fingers run through my hair soothingly; hands that are rough from the elements of a harsh life; hands that have killed. Yet they can protect. _

_They can comfort. _

"Shhh...It's all right, Marik," I say softly, before I realize what I'm doing; coming out of my own memories. I tenderly run my fingers through the golden blonde locks of hair, repeating the actions that had comforted me so well after the incident with Kaiba.

I don't know how long I sit here rocking the younger teen back and forth in slow, placid motions. The sobs die off, turning into snivels as his arms slip from around my neck and he seems to have found contentment in sitting on my lap, curling into my torso. I exhale in relief as his breathing evens, lilac eyes slipping closed as I continue to sway lightly, my hand still stroking his silky hair tenderly.

My body tenses at the sound of footfall in the hallway followed by an unsure knock on the door.

"Marik? Minkah?" the old man's voice calls worriedly.

I scowl but know he's not going to go away. "Come in," I state as loudly as I dare, not wanting to wake the sleeping teen in my arms. The door opens and the man looks at the two of us confusedly for but a moment before he notes the condition Marik's in.

"Minkah, what happened?!" he asks frantically, hurrying over and carefully placing a hand against the boy's reddened cheek.

I don't want to talk with this man, but he can give Marik better care than I can. "Had a break down."

"Yes, I can see that," the old man breathes, carefully taking one of Marik's arms in his hands, placing two fingers to the blonde's wrist to check the rate of his pulse. "But what brought it on?"

"That—" I say darkly, glaring and nodding towards the closed door across the hall. "—is an explanation that should be left for Malik and Yami to give."

**(Yugi's POV) **

"I think I'll go see what's taking Marik and Minkah so long," Grandpa announces, rising from his chair and descending the stairs towards the back of the room. "Goodness knows what's keeping them."

It's around this time that Jounouchi and Honda re-appear, obviously having been conversing between themselves. I'm sitting enveloped in a shelter of blankets in front of the fireplace that still has a strong blaze alive within.

"Hey Yug," Jounouchi says slowly, he and Honda sinking down onto the couch near my chair. "Can we ask you somethin'?"

Noting how obviously troubled they are, I nod, straightening up a bit. "Sure guys. Does this...have to do with Ryou?"

They both nod simultaneously.

"Just...what _was_ that earlier?—that nightmare?" Honda asks with a shudder, obviously shaken by that scene. "He was screaming for his mother and someone else..."

"His sister," I answer quietly with a nod.

It figures Honda and Jounouchi wouldn't know about them; I myself didn't know Honda and Jou until around Minkah showed up at our school. Yami and Malik only started getting closer to the loud-mouthed duo then, much to Otogi's distaste. It was only after that even that the two began hanging out with us, so they really haven't been filled in on a lot—mostly things about Ryou. Gods, how Otogi would be twitching and cussing if he knew these two would be sitting on _his_ sofa in _his_ cabin.

I sigh wistfully._Otogi_...

"That bad, huh?" Jounouchi's voice asks, drawing me back to the present conversation.

I shrug helplessly. "I don't know too much about it. When Ryou was ten years old he, his mother, and younger sister Amane were in some freak automobile accident..."

"...and they both died," Honda finishes somberly.

I nod. "Ryou was injured really badly. Had some broken ribs and tons of stitches. They said it was astounding he'd survived; that if you looked at the car, by all laws of physics and whatnot, he should have been killed on impact." There's an eerie moment of silence as we all reflect on upon this.

No Ryou. No friend that's so close he's like a brother to me. A shudder runs through me.

I shake my head to clear these horrible thoughts away, not wanting to dwell upon them. "He's never spoken about it beyond those details, so I've never pressed. It's just..." I lean forward, lowering my voice, as if the sleeping teen in the room down the hallway from here might be listening. "It's just: why **now**? What brought those memories about?"

"S'what Honda an' I were thinking; though we didn't know exactly _what_ he was dreaming about at the time," Jou concurs, his own voice quieter now. "You'd think he'd be having nightmares about the dice guy or about all the shit we went through with those Apophis bastards." He lets that sentence end where it is, not elaborating any further by picking specific memories as examples. None of us want to even _think_ about those, let alone talk about them.

"Welllll," Honda yawns, stretching his limbs straight as he and Jou sit side by side on some thick comforter. "Doesn't look like we'll be getting any answers anytime...**Ow**!!"

"What?!" Jou and I both exclaim.

"Something jabbed me!" the brunette complains; Jou and I watching in confusion as the Honda's hand goes diving under the part of the quilt he's sitting on; coming up with...a coat?

"That's Malik's," I say in confusion, wondering why it's on the couch.

"What'd ya yell 'ow!' for? This thing's as soft as..." Jou's voice trails off as his hands dive into pocket after pocket, pulling out an assortment of nonperishable food stuffs. "Hell yeah! I've hit the jack pot!" he grins, eagerly pulling at the wrapper of one of the fruit energy bars.

I note in surprise that Honda doesn't make dive for the food, which is very unlike him. Whenever anything edible's around, these two are always the first ones to it—if anyone else gets so much as a crumb at all. No, instead Honda's shuffling the coat in his hands, feeling every inch of the material carefully. Brown eyes suddenly lighten up and he turns the coat inside-out, revealing a large pocket lined with a zipper at the top.

"In here's whatever jabbed me," he mutters as I wander over curiously and plop down next to him as Jou sits on his other side, already downing his third energy bar. The zipper glides open with ease. Honda reaches in, frowning when his hands meet whatever lies within.

"What is it?" I ask keenly, leaning closer as he pulls out...

Jounouchi does a double-take, coughing as he chokes on a piece of food. "It's...!"

"Minkah's sketchbook?" I ask uncertainly. Sure enough, Honda flips open the cover to find the charcoal drawing of Anubis with his feral, jackal-like qualities.

"Huh. Must've sat on one of the edges or something," he mumbles, already entranced by the artwork once again; turning the pages.

"B-but why's it in Malik's coat? And what's with all the foo...?" My question is cut off by a loud belch. Honda and I give Jounouchi exasperated looks to which the blonde merely shrugs innocently, glancing down at the pile of empty wrappers in his lap.

"What?—s'not like anyone else was eating them."

"Looks like our assassin was gonna high-tail it out of here," Honda mutters, my gut wrenching at this thought; which Honda's assumption does appear to be true.

"Lemme see that," Jounouchi states, wiping the crumbs from his lips while simultaneously snatching the sketchbook from the brunette. He flips several pages, grinning when he comes upon one of the pictures of the girl with the long dark brown hair and the intense livid grey eyes. "Ahhh. _There_ you are."

I roll my eyes. "Jou, for heaven's sake...!"

"And what do you think you're doing?" a voice growls.

The three of us jump, craning our necks to find Minkah standing next to the staircase; Misa, the cat, purring in his arms. Honda's gone deathly pale; I find myself trembling. How's Minkah going to react to us going through his things? Jou just smirks, keeping the sketchbook open.

"You never told us what an artist you are, Mink. _Or_ that you have a girlfriend."

The Egyptian blinks, narrowing his eyes. "Girlfriend? _What_ girlfriend?"

The blonde holds up the sketchbook so Minkah can see the picture; the Egyptian visibly tensing when he spots it. "**This** one. The one you're obviously obsessed with! There are at _least_ twelve different drawings of her in this thing...What—she's not your girlfriend?" Jounouchi asks, seeming pleased to find out he might have a shot with this girl who looks about our age. "Well she's **hot**, whoever she is...!"

"You mean my _mother_?" Minkah states in a low voice laced with vexation, coming forwards ominously slow.

The blood drains from Jou's face as he gapes at the Egyptian; looking back and forth between Minkah and the sketch. Honda hasn't made a sound, wide brown eyes nervously watching this play out. Misa's gone quiet, seeming to sense the impending fury boiling in the air around us; leaping swiftly from Minkah's arms and dashing out of the room. Noting the gleam of murder in those stormy eyes, I decide someone needs to say something—preferably _not_ Jounouchi. Anything that comes out of his mouth will only likely worsen the situation.

"That's your mom?" I ask quietly; realizing suddenly why those enraged grey eyes in the pictures seemed so familiar. "But she seems so...so..."

"Young?" Minkah smirks humorlessly, scorn apparent in his tone. "Yeah well, apparently that's how that bastard Bakura liked them."

A stony silence follows this statement. What does one say to something like that?

"Well?" the white-haired teen grounds out between clenched teeth.

We all blink in confusion...and apprehension.

"Erm...what?" Jou asks nervously.

"Are you done gawking at her yet?" These words are spoken maliciously as a tanned hand is stretched out in front of the blonde.

Jou nods vigorously, hurriedly passing the open sketchbook to Minkah. The Egyptian doesn't even glance at her picture, promptly slamming the pages shut. Without another word, he begins to walk away.

"So what's with the coat and food then?" Honda unexpectedly asks, adding another layer to the hostile atmosphere.

Minkah turns, sketchbook clutched tightly in one hand by his side. "What about them?"

Honda stands, taking a step towards the assassin. "You were running out on us, weren't you?"

The other doesn't deny anything. "And if I was?"

Jou's standing too now. "Waddaya mean 'if I was'? Mink, you can't go back to those people! An' Ry needs you—you're the only family he's got left...well, besides your ass of a dad...Anyway, we don't wanna see any more bad stuff happen to ya!"

"Like it's not_ already_," the Egyptian mutters, sending the duo a frustrated glare.

"So you're still planning on leaving?" Honda puts in, ignoring that last comment.

"...In time, yes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jounouchi presses, hands balled into fists.

Whatever Minkah's answer would have been, we don't get a chance to hear it, as the conversation is abruptly cut off when Grandpa comes stalking up the stairs. There's an unreadable expression on his face: Anger. Pain. Sadness. That's when I realize something:

Marik isn't with him...And my blonde friend didn't return with Minkah either.

Jou and Honda freeze when they notice the look on Grandpa's face.

"All right, everyone. I don't know what's going on here, nor do I want to know. We have enough on our plates with the assassins after us. Now let me make something quite clear: I'm will _not_—I repeat—I will _**not**_ tolerate any quarreling. Marik's already in a state, thanks to other people fighting." My heart clenches at this, and I turn to Minkah who ignores my inquiring look. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yep!" Jou squeaks; Honda nodding hastily.

Grandpa turns to Minkah and me. I nod hurriedly, motions akin to Honda's. The Egyptian gazes back unreceptively into those firm violet eyes unwaveringly. To our surprise, Grandpa doesn't force an answer from him, turning and storming off to check on Ryou.

"What the hell was _that_ about?" Jou whispers under his breath; wide eyes staring down the hallway towards Ryou's room.

Minkah snorts, spinning on his heel and striding for the staircase. "Oh don't worry. I'm sure Yami and Ishtar will fill you all in soon enough."

While Honda and Jounouchi send one another somber looks, I watch the Egyptian ascend the spiraling stairs noiselessly to the third floor; leaving the room in a cold silence. I bite down on my lip, knowing what must have set Marik off. Maybe I should go check on him; although if Grandpa's left him alone, he's most likely asleep.

Instead I turn my attention to our two friends beside me who've yet to say anything since Minkah's departure. Perhaps I should tell them...

"They broke up, didn't they?" Honda asks quietly; his words surprising me for but an instant. It's not like Yami and Malik have been hiding the tension of their relationship from the rest of us. Two pairs of russet eyes gaze at me, as if they're able to see that I know more than I've said. I sigh heavily, bowing my head in defeat.

"...Yes."

**(Yami's POV) **

I awaken with a groan, not used to sleeping on my left side; yet I'd slept on it all night so my back would be to Malik...so, even if I was asleep, I wouldn't have to face him in my dreams. Damn, now I'm all achy.

Rolling as quietly as I can onto my stomach, I glance over at the still form lying on the bed across the room. For several minutes I lie still, listening to the sound of his breathing and watching his frame for any hints that he's awake.

He's not.

Exhaling softly in relief, I carefully push the covers off my body; feet hesitantly touching the carpet. When the floor boards don't creak, I push off the bed, wincing at the shifting sound the mattress makes when my weight is lifted from it.

Malik doesn't move.

I should have known. After last night's fight, he most likely wore himself out with all his internal emotional battles. My fists clench unintentionally as I recall his 'proposition'. The threesome. I was saddened to witness how desperate he's become for both my _and_ Minkah's affections. He'd beseeched me, fraught with convincing me it was the only way to save our relationship.

I shake my head at this. That's not saving anything; it's adding on so he can be satisfied. Apparently, my love isn't enough anymore.

Apparently, **I'm **not enough anymore.

Refusing to shed any more tears, I make my way across the room. Pausing at the door, I look down at his face. His eyes are puffy, skin slightly reddened from crying. Even as my heart melts at this sight and tells me to comfort him—to forgive everything and continue our routine as a couple—I turn away.

...Because saying everything's all right isn't going to make it so. I can't change what he feels. I can only follow my own emotions. And no matter how much he fights it, Malik won't be content without Minkah at his side.

This thought ending all contemplations of waking Malik and reassuring him, I step out of the room, closing the door behind me with a soft click that's deafening to me.

* * *

-silence-

Wow. Utter tension, ya?

Yami: -wearily- Why do I have a feeling I'm going to get bashed for this?

ferris: -sigh- yeah. Oh, and just as a note: it isn't very flattering to have your significant other adamantly request that a third party join in your relationship.

Malik: Oh, NOW she tells me...

ferris: -rolls eyes- Anyway, I've actually sketched out drawings of the Apophis group. Still have to put the finishing touches on them. But they'll be ready for next chapter. (Yes yes, ferris can draw anime, thank you very much) And I don't own a scanner but I can take pictures and email them to anyone who wants to see what they looks like in ferris' mind. -grins- Afika's HOT. XDXD...oh, and Niu is too.

Malik: -sobbing- I see your plan! You make your own hot characters, turn everyone against me, and then KILL me!!!!

Ferris: O.o Uhhh...no. No, that wasn't my plan.

Malik: -not listening- ...Just like in ALL of your stories involving me...!!!

Ferris: Malik, will you just listen...

Malik: Always! _ALWAYSSSSSS_!!!! -twitching fit on the ground-

Ferris: O.O Ummm...review, please. I'll try to calm him down before next chappie. -sweatdrop-


	8. Chapter 8: To Know Your Foes

22 1/2 frikin' pages! (w/out the replies, end notes, and song!) Me thinks this is one of my longest chappies yet! (might very well be the longest yet!) Whoot! I say Whoot! XD

As you all know by now, I've sketched out piccies of the Apophis survivors. I'll go into more detail about all of that at the End of the chapter, k? (readers: -groan-) Yeah yeah, keep your shirts on. (Minkah: PLEASE) -snerk-

**HallowedInk:** New reviewer! -tackleglomps- Hi honey! XD "I've just read the previous story and this one in about...2 days, and they are amazing!"-grins- Well, I'm glad you like them. (Minkah: No! Don't encourage her! That'll just help her make up new ways to make me miserable!) -cackles- "I want to get into your head...oh that's disturbing" -waves hand dismissively- Oh believe me, MUCH stranger things have happened. At one point someone wanted my brain...someone wanted to marry me...someone else wanted to marry my hands...someone else married a chapter of one of my fics. -smiles- I've gotten quite used to this sort of thing. (**HallowedInk**: You're sure it's not a problem?) Nah. Tis fine. (**HallowedInk**: Okay then! -pulls out power drill-) Eeeep! -runs away-

**Felynna**: You've come back to me! -tackles- It's been what?--since chapter 2 or 3?! -snuggles- I _missed _you! "When I saw this fic had an update I was dancing for joy" Well **I **was dancing for joy when I saw you'd _reviewed_!!! -continues to nuzzle- Oh, never leave me again!!! (Minkah: Ferris, stop scaring the readers)

**-Sporky-queen of the sand: **-laughs- No, Malik won't be dying in this story. (Malik: Suuuuuure I won't.) -rolls eyes- Anyway..."the whole Jou thinking Minkah's mom is hot, Made my Whole week, and my friends' too..." -snicker- Yeah, a lot of people liked that scene. (Minkah: **I **didn't!) I didn't say _everyone _did. (Minkah: -glares-)

** Xellimech**: "I thought Yami would be happy! He seems to be a bit of a jerk about it." I'm inclined to disagree. If I had a significant other and they said one day: "Hey, let's spice things up and bring a third person into our relationship because you by yourself just aren't doing enough for me anymore" I'd knock their socks off and probably decapitate them. (Malik: Ulp. O.O;) So, I think Yami was pretty lenient about it. "So it's like both Yami and Malik competing for Minkah. This'll be interesting!" Oh indeedy-do! Yami just doesn't know he's going to be "competing" or "falling" for Minkah...not yet anyway. -winks-

**bakura240**: "I'm loving the one with BakuxJoey...I suck at remembering and can't remember the title..." -laughs- I hear you. And that would be _As I Fall _that you're talking about. Hope your friend is doing better, by the way. The Moscow Circus? oooh! How was it? "I'm stressing lately because of exams" -hisses- Stupid fucking tests! Taking my reviewers away from me! -picks up fire torch and goes on hunt for exams- I'm a pyro at heart. XD

**katie**: "one thing I really like about your stories is that almost every depiction of Bakura is at least slightly different." -grins- Yeah, well, as you May have noticed, most of my fics are centered around him and another character or two. (Baku: -fake gasp- No! REALLY?!) -.- Oh shut up, you!

**nayades18**: Oh they sings it in espanol too, eh? My brother is a Spanish Major in college but has also taken 2 yrs of Italian. Is in love with both languages. (Yami: Ferris, what have we talked about with getting off topic?) Oh pish! Sorry! "Jounouchi's part was excellent!" -laughs- Yeah, a LOT of people liked that scene with Minkah's mother. (Minkah: **I **didn't...!) We already know **you **didn't, so just can it! (Minkah: -goes off and sulks whiles sending ferris death glares-) "I like Afika so much! He's not good but he's not so evil!" -smirks- Well...we'll see about your perspective of him later on. Until the story is complete people won't be able to decide what to think of him. And about him not being completely good or evil: i'm striving to do that with all my "villains". I hate it when villains are all "Mwahahaha we're complete nutcases with no consciences whatsoever and will slaughter you without an ounce of remorse!" My 'villains' are HUMAN and they're going to act HUMAN...well, in a 'messed up human' sort of way. -sweatdrop-

**MarshmellowPeepGod**: "Update! You're making me get mixed feelings about Afika" Good. That's my intention. As I was saying in my reply to **nayades18**: I hate villains that are completely evil. These ex-Apophis members, while they've been trained to be heartless and ruthless, are still human. I'm going to continue to confuzzle you with Afika and the rest of them...well, maybe not as much with Niu...-waves hand dismissively- But we'll talk about that later.

**dragonlady222**: "You're right, it wouldn't be a good thing for your SO to ask for a third party to join them. I guess I thought because Yami liked minkah that he liked him that way too." You must remember, Yami and Minkah's encounters in SOA didn't go over well at all. I can't recall a single conversation where one wasn't mad at the other. The first Real conversation they had was in chapter two of this story. -smirks- Give Yami time for his affection to blossom. (Yami: You make me sound like a flower) -grins- With _that _hair? (Yami: Grrrr...)

**Satra: **"switches on red glow-in-the-dark eyes" Eheheheehehe! That amused me so! Hey, where'd you get those? I want some too! (Yami: Oh lord...) "so now there's only Minkah left to convince." Technically, Yami still hasn't been convi...(Satra: -flashes red glow-in-the-dark eyes) -backs up- Okay okay, so we'll say Minkah's the only one left to convince!!...even thought he's _not_. (Satra: -warning look-) -sweatrop- You're really freaky with those things, you know that?

**Memnoch'sHeart: **"best thing in the world that will still have me giggling tomorrow: Jou had the hots for Minkah's mum" -grins- Oh it was supposed to be a humorous/serious moment rolled into one. A lot of people thoroughly enjoyed that scene. "**Peep's **morale doesn't need lifting up--she's like a bundle of pink glitter and happiness." LOL I've never heard a description like that. -grins- It fits her so well. (**Peep**: Nrrrggh!)

**cgflower**: "no--Yami and Malik--NO!" -sigh- Yes, tis depressing, no? "Seeing pictures of hot Apophis guys would probably cheer me up! Please?" -laughs- Think so? Well it's worth a try, right? XD

**Sagira98: **"YOU'RE BACK!!! -runs and glomps ferris-" Eeeeep! -ish glomped- Well hi! -grins- And of course Afika's creepy! Just because I luffles him doesn't mean I can deny that! But he has been confuzzling a lot of reviewers, since he does have some redeeming qualities. I'm trying hard to make no 'villain' completely evil. As you'll see (and already know): Afika and the others are victims too. And no, no Yugi/Marik pairings. They're like brothers to one another. Neither is gay. And yes, you've only gotten a small glimpse of Minkah's life in Apophis. SAD!!! "So the girl is his mother eh? Well it's about time you revealed that! You have no idea how long I've been waiting!" LOL I know I know! -ish gleeful- I love to watch you guys squirm. (**Sagira**: -**_glare_**-) -laughs nervously-

**Isaya831**: "Hey I reviewed that chapter" -blinks- Yes, and I said I loved all of you that reviewed for doing so. I replied too. Didn't you see it? -frowns- You didn't see it? -sobs- "I LOVE YOUR WORK!!" Well I love _YOU_! -tackleglomps- "I was so sure the threesome thing would go over well with Yami..." -snerk- Yeah, well...it didn't. (Malik: -.- Understatement.)

I shall dedicate this chapter to **Felynna **and our new reviewer: **HallowedInk.** Whoot whoot! This chapter doesn't have much action in it. TONS of drama, angst, and action Next chapter, k? I've already begun to work on it so the faster you review the faster I'll update it. Savvy? **:D **In this chapter we have a similar scene as in BTBT: a Ryou vs Bakura (Minkah in this story) confrontation. Doesn't turn out the same though.

The song choice is for the Apophis survivors (if you hadn't guessed it already) though the happy parts of it apply more to Ry, Malik, and Marik. -.o

"_One"--__ Simple Plan_

_We are the lost  
The ones forgotten  
And this time  
The future is ours  
It's in our hands_

_We're the tear in your eyes  
We're the blood in your veins  
We're the beat of your heart  
We're the sweat on your face  
We're the ones that you chase  
We're the promise that you made  
We're the voice in your head  
We're the lies that you said  
We're the kids that you pushed away  
We are..._

_We are the lost  
The ones forgotten  
And this time  
The future is ours  
It's in our hands  
We are _

_One_

_We're the pride of your lives  
We're the light shining deep in your eyes  
We're the choice that you made  
We're the smile on your face when you sleep at night  
We're the best thing you had but you left us behind  
We're the kids that you pushed away_

_We are  
We are the lost  
The ones forgotten  
And this time  
The future is ours  
It's in our hands  
We are _

_ One_

_We're the pain that you feel  
We're the scars that don't heal  
We're the tear in your eyes  
We're the reason you cry  
We're the voice in your head  
We're the lies that you said  
We're the best thing you had but you pushed us away_

_We are the lost  
The ones forgotten  
And this time  
The future is ours  
It's in our hands_

_We are  
We are the lost  
The ones forgotten  
And we've got nothing to lose  
Together we stand up tall  
We are _

_One._

**Chapter 8: To Know Your Foes**

**(Ryou's POV) **

Lunch time has a tension about it as we all sit around the fireplace in the front lounge. Jounouchi and Honda are on the floor in front of the chair Marik and Yugi are sharing. Mr. Mutou is sitting in the chair next to them. I'm on the long couch with Minkah; Yami on my other side. Malik is alone on a chair directly across the way from Yugi and Marik, picking at his food inattentively.

The conversation drifts from the snowstorm that's continued to keep us walled indoors—even though I wouldn't be able to go outside yet, as I'm still recovering—to talk about the snowmobiles; then duel monsters and video games.

When I awoke from my nap, Jounouchi and Yugi informed me that Yami and Malik are through. They didn't know the reason for it, and apparently neither of the former couple has even hinted at the cause for their breakup. Actually, neither of them has said _anything_ at all on the matter.

Apparently Marik took it the hardest; though Yugi isn't faring well either. Jounouchi and Honda are both extremely agitated, watching Yami and Mailik nervously. Mr. Mutou has calmly gone about making lunch and idly chatting, outwardly ignoring the obvious strain everyone's experiencing.

I tilt my head, glancing at Minkah who hasn't joined in on any of the conversations. Yugi told me my brother had been the one who'd comforted Marik when our blonde friend had a breakdown. Whenever Minkah even spares a glance at either Yami or Malik there's a fire of rage in those grey eyes. He always has been protective of Marik. And now he's no doubt infuriated at how Yami and Malik are handling the situation due of the affect it's having on Marik.

I myself, as troubled as I am by Yami and Malik's breakup, can't help but feel a new warmth in my chest. Minkah's finally allowing me to be close to him, although he keeps trying not to let me make a big deal out of it; gruffly brushing off any affectionate gestures or words of encouragement. But when I look in his eyes I can see what he won't admit: he likes having a sibling--a family member; someone who truly cares about him and gives a damn about what he thinks and feels.

"...just have to wait until the snowfall lightens. The last thing we need is for you boys to get stranded out in the middle of a blizzard," Mr. Mutou is stating firmly to Jounouchi and Honda.

The blonde pouts. "But those snowmobiles look so damn...!" Mr. Mutou sends him a look. "..._darn_ cool," the blonde corrects his word usage, knowing he's not going to win the argument now.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Yugi puts in at Jou and Honda's sulking expressions. "It's not like we'll be staying here for a short time." The two perk up slightly at this.

"That's true," Honda says thoughtfully, though a shadow crosses over his face as he turns to Minkah. "Or **is** it?"

My brother looks up. "What?"

The brunette fixes Minkah with a meaningful gaze. "Look, we all know you were going to high-tail it out of here last night." Yugi, Marik, and Jou shift uncomfortably at this while Yami and Malik look up in surprise.

"You...you **what**?" Malik asks in a strained voice.

Jou grins humorlessly. "Okay. _Now_ everyone knows you were gonna high-tail it."

Minkah and Honda's eyes remain locked.

"I want to know why," Honda continues steadfastly. "Was it because you were going to sneak off and tell your Apophis pals where to find us?..."

"Honda!" Yugi exclaims.

"Well it could be!" the brunette states severely. He sits up straighter, intently looking across the way at my brother of whom all eyes are upon. "Tell us. We deserve to know the truth here."

Minkah's lips are pursed together as if he's deciding whether or not to speak. I reach over, tentatively linking my fingers with his. He jerks a little, breaking his gaze with Honda in order to look down at me with uncertainty.

**(Yami's POV) **

I watch the agony appear on Malik's face at Honda's announcement that Minkah tried to run out on us last night. Violet eyes lose their blank stare they've been holding, replaced by unquenchable hurt. My chest tightens with pity even as envy collects in the pit of my gut. He was so sure Minkah cared deeply about him; now only to find the white-haired Egyptian's feelings obviously aren't reciprocated to the extent he believed, as Minkah tried to leave without so much as a word of farewell to anyone as far as I can gather.

But then...why'd Minkah end up staying?

I'm pulled from my thoughts at Honda's insistent questioning of the Egyptian; my own curiosity and apprehension afflicting me.

"I want to know why. Was it because you were going to sneak off and tell your Apophis pals where to find us?..."

"Honda!" my brother cries out, shocked at the bluntness of these accusations.

"Well it could be!" Honda retorts unwaveringly, not looking away from Minkah. "Tell us. We deserve to know the truth here."

It feels like the silence following this statement is never-ending. Everyone's holding their breaths. Waiting. I'm surprised Grandpa hasn't spoken up. Perhaps his own worries are the same as Honda's: that Minkah is out to betray us.

Caught off guard, I watch in astonishment when Ryou reaches over and grasps his brother's hand and in even more shock when Minkah doesn't cuss him out or shove him away. They stare at one another for a long moment. Ryou's brown eyes pleading while Minkah's gleam with hesitancy. Since when has Minkah reacted like this towards Ryou? After what feels like an eternity, the Egyptian exhales shakily.

"I...can't stay here. It has nothing to do with turning you over to my comrades." Grey eyes are fixed with Honda's again, though he's speaking to all of us. "I _tried_ explaining this to you before, but your shallow minds wouldn't grasp it."

"Wat! Why you cocky son of...!" Jounouchi makes to rise and attack Minkah, but Marik and Yugi's hands on his shoulders prevent him.

"Then perhaps," Grandpa says in a calm voice, causing the blonde to still, "you'll forgive us for that and be willing to enlighten us again." Minkah observes Grandpa untrustingly, only encouraged to continue when Ryou gently squeezes his hand.

"There are those among the group that see no point in pursuing you any further," the Egyptian states almost tiredly, weariness perceptible in his voice. "Unfortunately, some still do. If I went back to them, I might be able to convince them otherwise. Besides," Minkah adds darkly, "they're not going to let me just walk out on them. If I stay here, they _will_ come. And as long as I'm with you they'll come."

We glance at one another somberly, letting his grave words sink in. It's true. As long as Minkah's with us the remaining Apophis survivors will hunt us to no end. Ryou's visibly trembling next to his brother; fingers constricting tightly around Minkah's as if he's afraid that if he lets go his brother will vanish.

"So...our only chance..." Yugi begins quietly, eyes wide and glassy. "...is if you return to them...and manage to convince them to leave us alone."

The Egyptian merely nods, turning and staring into the fire with a faraway look as the reflections of the flames dance within his eyes. We all jump as Jounouchi springs to his feet, hands clenched at his sides.

"**Hell no**! I don't care what those bastards think or want! We're **not** letting you go back to them, Mink! You've been used by enough people, an' they're no different!"

Minkah glares at the blonde. "You _do_ realize you don't stand a chance in hell against them?"

"So what? We've just got to be ready for when they get here!"

This statement earns a sneer. "Do you even know what they're capable of?"

Jounouchi grins. "Nah. But _you_ do."

"I've no intention of fighting them."

Jou's eyes bulge. "Wat! But Mink...!"

Malik joins the argument at this, voice solemn. "Minkah, I know how it feels to stand up against the people who've had control over you for your entire life. It's as frightening as it is bewildering because you're opposing everything you've been trained to think and feel..."

"It has nothing to do with that!" Minkah snaps harshly.

Malik's taken aback by this, yielding his speech. He wasn't expecting that response. None of us were.

"T-then...what is it?" Ryou asks meekly from beside his brother.

Minkah doesn't answer, jaw clenched, features twitching. I observe the emotions churning in his eyes, my mouth going dry as revelation dawns on me.

"You care about them," I whisper.

**(Malik's POV) **

"You care about them."

Yami's words echo in my ears like a curse being chanted over and over again. All it takes is one look at Minkah to see that it's true. He doesn't want to fight the Apophis survivors. In his eyes...

_...he's one of them. _

"That's not it!" Jou states stubbornly, though doubt is creased in his brow. "...Is it, Mink?" he asks, voice weaker.

The Egyptian won't make eye contact with any of us, staring once again at the fireplace. "Not...completely."

Honda frowns. "What's that supposed to mean? Do you care about them or not? It's a simple enough question."

Livid grey eyes turn on him. "Is it?"

No one replies to this. I don't understand. Why is he defending these people? Is he in denial that he cares about them? Does he feel obligated to stay by their sides because they rescued him from Kaiba and the leaders of Apophis?

"Minkah, you're going to have to elaborate a bit," Yami speaks quietly. "If you can't help us understand we're only going to unintentionally make you angrier at us."

The white-haired teen I've been so infatuated with sighs again. "It...I don't care about them...not _all_ of them anyway."

Jounouchi grins at this, eased. "If you care about some of them, they'll help you, right? Well then, why not get those that you _do_ care about to team up with us an' defeat the others?"

Minkah swallows, obviously uncomfortable with his next words. "Because...it's the ones I _hate_ that aren't interested in coming after you," he admits softly, eyes downcast.

A lump lodges in my throat as I suddenly realize why he was so frightened about our 'abduction' of him; why he doesn't want to stay here...It's the ones he's close to that are after our lives. To leave with us like he did—it looks like betrayal.

He's torn. Torn between two groups of people he cares about; one wanting to annihilate the other.

It's Grandpa who finally breaks the deathly silence. "How many Apophis members are left?" He's choosing his questions carefully, considering how fragile a subject this has become.

Minkah's still gazing at the carpet. "Five...well, six including me."

Grandpa, Yami, Ryou, Jou, and I exchange chary looks, remembering all too clearly. The five that killed Kaiba and his whole corporation. The five that came to the Gameshop with the CEO's head as a trophy. The five that took Minkah away.

I can hear my heartbeat thundering in my head as I grasp one more detail that is the most terrifying of them all: these five assassins we're up against...

_They're the five that eliminated the entire Apophis organization. _

**(Yami's POV) **

"They're the ones...who came for you at the Gameshop?" Grandpa asks in a strained voice, mind obviously going back to that horrific night.

Minkah shrugs, staring blankly at the floor. "I assume so."

"I remember them...though it was really dark, seeing as how they cut the power line an' all," Jounouchi states somberly, hazel eyes troubled. "There were two big guys, a black guy and girl, and..." His voice trail off, a shudder passing through him; all of us aware of who he's left out. The one that deceived us into believing he was our friend.

_Khalil_.

Ryou's quaking on the sofa beside his brother, hand still latched to the Egyptian's. It was the pale teen who was so close to Khalil; tricked into believing they were a couple...that the black-haired bastard actually gave a crap about him. Minkah can feel the fury and fright radiating off our friend, but he doesn't make any move to soothe Ry.

Grandpa clears his throat. "Minkah, would you mind...telling us about them? Their skills. What they look like. I'm speaking for all of us when I say we don't want you to leave. But whether you decide to or not, we have to know what kind of individuals we're dealing with here. You know what they're capable of while we only have had a slight glimpse of their abilities."

'Slight' would _not_ be the word I'd use to describe them coming into the Gameshop with Kaiba's decapitated head, but then again I'm sure that wasn't anything unusual for these people.

I'm somewhat taken aback when Minkah nods, still not looking at any of us.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Jou snaps his fingers. "Why don't you sketch out pictures of them! You're really good at drawing an' all. S'not like we could see them very well before. Then we'll have a better idea of who to look out for should we meet up with anybody!"

"And who, pray tell, would we be meeting all the way out here?" Honda asks skeptically, though he doesn't argue Jou's suggestion. He, Marik, and Yugi never saw the other four, as they were upstairs when the assassins came for Minkah. They only know Khalil.

At Honda's question, Minkah and my eyes meet. The people who were following us; the ones he said weren't Apophis members. I'd forgotten about them. Should we tell everyone else about those people now? It might be a good idea, but I'm afraid it might have just been Minkah's nerves at having been brought along unwillingly that made him believe someone is after us. Considering the hell he's been through, it only makes sense he'd be extremely paranoid. I don't want everyone to get even more worked up over illusionary stalkers.

**(Niu's POV) **

The motel is in a minute town in the middle of the wilderness. I'd spoken to the owner; asking if a group matching the descriptions of the people with Minkah had stayed here, claiming they were friends I was trying to catch up with. It was hard for us to communicate, as he spoke with a heavy accent and my Japanese is limited. From what I could gather: they were here two or three days ago.

Sitting cross-legged on the bed, laptop before me, I continue my search; the computer's blue glow casting the only light in the room. I've got to find out where they're going. What the hell is out here that could make them feel safe? They're seeking refuge—and they have one. I've gone through Solomon Mutou's accounts and information; the small Game store the only piece of property in his name. Next I pull up the accounts of the Katsuyas, Bakuras, and Hirotos.

Nothing.

Nothing out here anyway. I frown. Well, there isn't anything in the mountains ahead but private mansions that are spread out greatly from each other. None of the group's families could manage to pay even a fraction of the rent for such a place, much less own one. Only an individual with a great sum of money would be able to afford to...

My eyes narrow at this; fingers flying on the keys searching under another name:

_Seto Kaiba_.

**(Yugi's POV) **

"So tell us more 'bout these guys, Mink," Jounouchi says, all of us remaining in the lounge as it becomes late afternoon. A tenseness has lingered in the air despite the fact that Minkah is cooperating with us now.

The Egyptian has moved a chair next to the fireplace off by himself, brow creased in concentration as he bends over his sketchbook. As Jou suggested, Minkah's agreed to draw portraits of his five companions.

We already know what Khalil looks like very clearly. A shudder runs through me. As I recall those bright brown eyes and nothing but friendly smile it's hard to believe all of that was an act. But the others attest to it; all chilled and angry whenever the black-haired teen is mentioned.

Ryou is the hardest to read when Khalil is brought up. My heart wrenches at the very thought of what my friend must be going through emotionally. I mean, he thought the guy loved him...

"In due time," the Egyptian mutters distractedly in response to Jou's pressing.

"What—you can't talk while you doodle?" Honda snorts from next to the blonde on the couch.

Grey eyes narrow but don't look up from the paper on which their attention is steadily fixed. "Do you want me to _'doodle'_ or not, Hiroto?"

"If you want to start something...!"

"Boys, that's enough," Grandpa interrupts, seated next to Honda on the sofa; Yami next to him.

Marik and I exchange nervous glances from our spots on the leather chair we're sharing. Ryou is wrapped in a blanket on the chair next to us. His eyes haven't left his brother.

Something happened between the two of them. Something changed Minkah's perspective of his brother.

_Brothers_...

Has Minkah finally begun to accept Ryou as his sibling? Is _that_ why the Egyptian didn't leave last night?

**(Malik's POV) **

I'm so confused.

I stare out one of the windows as everyone else sits in the circle of leather chairs and the couch.

Minkah was...going to _leave_?

Oh gods, and I just broke up with Yami! There's no way in hell he'll take me back now. He'll see it as me viewing him as a rebound; me realizing I don't have a shot with Minkah. Yami wouldn't accept me now even if I crawled back to him on my hands and knees through red hot coals.

The blare of the white snow and the searing emotions are causing a stinging pain in my eyes. I make sure to keep my face turned away from the rest of them—from the two people who each hold a half of my heart...but neither wants it.

**(Marik's POV) **

I can feel my brother's agony even from here on the couch. As everyone wanders off while Grandpa, Jounouchi, and Honda make dinner, I remain in the lounge; Minkah by the fire sketching.

Every so often Malik's dejected eyes will glance over at the white-haired Egyptian's frame with such hopelessness, such longing.

Oh gods, it can't be!

I stand up, slowly walking over to my brother who doesn't seem to notice my presence. It's only when I gently place a hand on his shoulder that he jerks, turning his head to look at me with a surprised expression.

"Marik? What...?"

"We need to talk," I state before glancing at Minkah out of the corner of my eye. "Somewhere private."

My brother blinks in surprise before nodding mutely, allowing me to lead him up to the third floor. It's a bit nippy up here so Malik builds a fire in the large fireplace at the far side of the room. Once this is done he sits down beside me on the sofa, pain visible in his lavender eyes even as curiosity appears.

I take a deep breath, shaking nonetheless. "Malik...about Yami..."

He frowns, putting up the mask. "What about him?"

"Stop acting like we're fools. Everyone knows you two broke up," I reply tersely.

He pales. "E-everyone?"

I nod, watching his reaction to this news. He leans forward slightly, eyes wide, gaping at the floor as if it were all of our friends glaring at him with disapproving looks.

"Malik...It's about Minkah, isn't it?"

If he was shocked before, then this goes far beyond that. He's gawking at me in incredulity, mouth hanging open.

"Why did you do it?" I ask, hurt no doubt visible in my features. "Why did you and Yami have to...to...?"

He buries his face in tan hands. "It was all my fault. I...I care about Minkah...more than I should. I know you said before about me not being in love with him but..."

Malik doesn't finish—doesn't need to. Oh Ra. He broke up with Yami...for_ Minkah_?

"But..."

"I know what you're going to say," my older brother continues with a humorless smile on his face. "Gods, I've fucked everything up so bad. You don't know the half of it. Yami will never take me back now."

"And Minkah?" I question, watching him intently.

Malik gazes at me in distress. "And what?! I can't go starting relationship with him!"

"I didn't say you should. But Malik, does he even know how you feel about him?"

Blonde hair whips back and forth as he shakes his head steadfastly. "No. At least, I don't think so. And I'm **not** going to tell him either! That'll just cause even more problems..."

"Malik, you need to talk with him. Until you do you're going to be like this: uptight, evasive and full of self-loathing. You need some closure, even if it doesn't mean a relationship with him and even if it doesn't bring Yami back." I rest an encouraging hand on his. "You and Minkah...so many things were left unresolved between the two of you when he was taken away. Perhaps speaking with him about it will make things clearer. Who knows?—Maybe you'd be able to move on and convince Yami to give you a second chance."

He sighs heavily, shoulders slumping. "I...It's just...I'm not sure that'd be enough for me."

"**Hey everybody! Time to eat!" **Jounouchi's voice announces heartily.

I smile, standing to my feet. "Well you won't know unless you talk to Minkah. Now come on. We'd better get down there before Jou and Honda eat everything."

My brother snorts but his usual smirk doesn't appear on his face, too deep in thought at my words. We head towards the stairs in silence. I have no idea what Minkah's response to such a conversation with my brother will be, but it needs to be done—for many people's sakes: Malik...Yami...everyone. I've done all I can.

It's up to Malik now.

**(Ryou's POV) **

Since Honda and Jounouchi have only been irking Minkah, Mr. Mutou had the duo help him make dinner. When they bring out two trays full of BLT sandwiches, we eagerly gather around the fire once again. It seems to have become our unofficial meeting place in the cabin. My brother refuses to eat, not even casting a glance at the sandwiches. When Mr. Mutou and Yami make a move to persist in trying to get Minkah to take some food I shake my head. The way my brother has been drawing—it's like he's in a trance. I'm afraid if they break his concentration, not only will he be irritated beyond belief, he might decide not to continue.

Small chat, once again about the snowmobiles and the like, seems to be cooling tempers. I note Malik hasn't eaten anything either; still gazing blankly out the window far away from us.

"All I'm sayin' is we don't have anything to worry 'bout these Apophis jerks...not with this freakin' storm going on," Jou's laughing with a mouthful of food.

Marik rolls his eyes. "Yeah. But blizzards don't last forever."

"I agree. Though Jou does have a point. This does give us a bit of time to figure out a plan," Yami nods before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"That's assuming they even find us out here," Yugi grins, hope glimmering in large violet eyes.

"Oh they will," a gravelly voice states forebodingly. We all turn to Minkah who tears his eyes from his sketchbook, expression ominous. "It's already begun."

**(Niu's POV) **

Damn.

After two and a half hours of searching the remains of the Kaiba Corp. databases I still haven't found any links to this region. Following the massacre of Kaiba, his young brother, and all personnel at the headquarters, the entire corporation's empire crumbled—its assets divided among countless individuals and companies. I've checked the lists of all the CEO's private places that are spread out all over the world; all auctioned off.

None are located around here.

Groaning, my spine aching from having been leaning over my laptop for so long, I allow myself to fall back onto the bed; head landing on the somewhat stiff pillow. Afika's expecting results, and I'd better have some for him when next he contacts me or I'm dead.

Literally.

After my screw-up of letting Minkah go to the Mutous' by himself I've no doubt Kek suggested butchering me. To my surprise—and apprehension—Afika's response to the whole mess was one showing little concern. When Afika doesn't react it means either he's lulling you into a false sense of security before killing you or he's plotting up a new scheme yet to be revealed.

Both possibilities are always _very_ unsettling.

Yawning, I stare at the ceiling, wishing they'd just vanish: Afika, Kasiya, Kek, Severa...

Minkah?

I bite down on my lip. It's not like I've got anything against the kid. And it's not like he'd protest or hunt me down if I tried to leave the group. Maybe Kasiya wouldn't either—_maybe_. Kek wouldn't care about the betrayal necessarily. He'd just pursue me for the fun of killing me slowly. I have no idea what Severa would do. I'm not sure any of us know what's going on inside that girl's head. Afika...I don't even have a clue what he'd _think_, much less do.

It's just...I want to go home.

_Home..._

My fingers have been itching to type in their names—to search for my family...have been since I was kidnapped by Apophis six years ago. But I never checked to see if they survived the raid, afraid the Apophis leaders would find out and track them down and execute them. Apophis is gone now but...

What would Afika do if he found out? Would he go out of his way just to slay them? I can't risk it. Knowing whether they're alive or not will have to wait until I work up enough nerve to flee Afika and the others or figure out another way to get out of the group.

I sigh heavily, remembering that night—that horrible night full of carnage when Afika led us into the Mutou's home to fetch a battered Minkah. Those people...I'd never seen anything like it with our other victims. They defended him. They were ready to fight us, to protect Minkah, even though they knew they didn't have a chance in hell making it out alive.

A true family.

And now Afika wants to destroy it. My stomach twists in knots as I recall the determined expressions even as I pointed a gun at their faces. The older Mutou and Ishtar teens had been so resolute on shielding not only Minkah but their other friends and family as well. Not that I can't understand that. They'd already lost one friend to Apophis...

That's it!

I scramble into a sitting position once more, typing in the name of a person I'd completely forgotten about until now:

_Otogi Ryuuji. _

**(Honda's POV) **

"All I'm sayin' is we don't have anything to worry 'bout these Apophis jerks...not with this freakin' storm going on," Jou laughs, revealing a mouthful of chewed food.

"Yeah. But blizzards don't last forever," Marik puts in.

"I agree. Though Jou does have a point. This does give us a bit of time to figure out a plan," Yami concurs.

"That's assuming they even find us out here," Yugi states bubbly.

"Oh they will." We all turn to Minkah who's finally looked up from his sketchbook; a gleam in those grey eyes. "It's already begun."

"An' what's dat supposed to mean?" Jou asks loudly, pieces of his sandwich spewing from his mouth.

Minkah snorts, leaning back in his chair by the fire. "We were all trained in tracking. Though Yami was right to say the storm will impede them, once it's passed, they _will_ continue their hunt."

Marik and Yugi huddle closer to one another, fear plain in their wide eyes. Mr. Mutou's expression is grave but he says nothing. Jou's gaping at the white-haired Egyptian, face pallid.

"So all five of them are coming?"

We turn to find Malik watching us now from his spot next to the window, arms crossed over his chest. Minkah opens his mouth but falters for a moment, glancing down at his latest sketch.

"...Eventually."

"Wazzat mean? '_Eventually'_?" Jou questions in confusion.

"It means 'in due time', 'sooner or later', 'in the long run'..."

"Stop bein' a smartass!" our blonde friend shouts irately. "You **know** what I meant!"

"If they're not all coming at once, then whose presence shall we be graced with first?" I put in tiredly, knowing a fight between the two of them will only make it harder to get Minkah to tell us about his comrades.

Minkah's expression becomes serious at this. "That would be Niu."

He flips two pages back in his sketchbook before holding it up so we can see. Man, can this teen draw. Everything always looks so realistic. I squint my eyes to get a better look at the picture. It's a guy about our age with dark brown skin, short hair, and jet-black eyes.

"I remember him. He was one of the ones who came right up to us and held a gun within inches of our heads," Jou growls.

"Is he the leader?" Yugi asks quietly, trembling.

Minkah shakes his head, staring at his own drawing with an unreadable expression. "No. He was assigned to come along with me to Japan. To make sure I...got the job done." So this guy came along to assist Minkah in wiping us out.

"Then...why didn't he come with you to the Game shop?" I ask, my body numb at the thought of this guy barging in and killing us where we stood.

"I convinced him I could do it on my own," Minkah states quietly. "He went to raze the Apophis bases in Japan while I was supposed to..." His voice trails off. It's not like he needs to finish that sentence. We know what he was _supposed_ to do.

"Waaaaait a minute. You mean to tell us Apophis had places set up here in Japan?!" Jounouchi exclaims in horror.

Minkah brings his arm down so the sketchbook is resting in his lap. "Don't act so surprised. They had bases on every continent, save Antarctica. That's why the other four didn't accompany Niu and I here. They're off destroying the other bases, fortunately for you."

The muscles in my throat have tightened. I look around to find everyone is in just as much shock as I am: It was all just luck and chance circumstances that only Minkah and this Niu returned to Japan.

"Why destroy the bases? Won't that just show the world some of Apophis is still alive?" Yami asks softly.

Minkah shrugs. "Apparently the threat of discovery isn't enough to faze the others. They're collecting weapons and certain materials from each base before blowing the places up." His eyes get a faraway look at this. "...just want to destroy any legacy left by the Apophis organization."

"That's understandable," Mr. Mutou nods, leaning forward with his chin resting atop laced fingers. "To demolish the remains of their slave-drivers...it's only natural to want to do so."

Malik walks over, standing next to the couch on which Ryou, Jou, and I are seated. "So this Niu—he's the only one tracking us right now?"

"Hopefully. That's one of the reasons I need to _leave_," Minkah puts in, irritation obvious. "He was captured by Apophis when he was thirteen and never got used to the slayings. I assume that's the reason he gave in so easily about me going off by myself. He didn't want any part of it. You might say he's the one all of you are most likely to get any compassion out of. I was hoping to find him and convince him to discontinue the pursuit before the others caught up."

"So...if he doesn't like killing people, what does he do?" Yami questions curiously, seated beside Mr. Mutou across the way from us.

"He's our technological expert. The guy can breach any system. Apophis used his skills to get into a lot of high-security places as well as forcing him to create new weapons...a lot of bombs and other devices. That's how the others are blowing up the bases now."

"Good god..." I hear Mr. Mutou murmur in disgust and pity.

Jou clears his throat. "So what about the others? Like those two huge guys! Man, were they gigantic! 'Specially that one dude! He was definitely pushing 6'7"!"

"That would be Kek," Minkah states darkly, shadows under his eyes. He flips one page back, holding the sketchbook up again.

I balk at the sight before us: A large, extremely muscular figure with bronze skin staring out of the paper at us with beady russet eyes. Hair that could be called either dark blonde or light brown is just reaching the tops of his massive shoulders. Shit, that guy could take three of us out in one punch!

"Is...is _he_ the leader?" Yugi whimpers, quaking.

"No...though he **wants** to be," Minkah mutters, detestation of this guy obvious. "In the ranks of assassins Kek was always second...That never sat well with him. Even with Apophis gone he's still determined to be at the top."

"He looked like the strongest one to me back at the Gameshop," Jounouchi puts in, voice edgy. "How could he _not_ be in charge?"

"It's much more complicated than physical strength," Minkah answers, still glaring at the man who's smirking arrogantly.

"I take it he's one of the ones you hate," I grin cheerlessly.

Yugi looks hopeful at this. "Does that mean he doesn't want to kill us?"

Minkah sneers. "Oh not any of you specifically. He'll slaughter anyone around him. Isn't very choosy about his victims."

A shudder passes through our group at this.

"So the guy's merciless _and_ powerful. Not a good combination," I mutter grimly.

"There's more to being an assassin than sheer physical strength," Minkah states tersely. "Don't let his size make you forget that. The others are just as potent in their own skills."

"Can we continue to one of them now?" Marik asks, looking queasy.

"Yeah. What's this about another big guy?" I ask, already fearing what's to come.

Another page is turned, a new face now staring out at us with dark brown eyes. This guy isn't as buff as Kek but still seems tall. There's a thin, defined scar sweeping downwards under his left eye. There's a slick patch of hair under his lip but not covering his chin. The black hair on his head is short and spiked. His skin is tan; no doubt from a life under the sun of Egypt.

"I...I thought he had lighter hair," Yami says slowly, obviously trying to focus on his memories of that night. "Though it was hard to see..."

"Kasiya's hair _was_ blonde at the time. He dyes it a lot and changes its length and style. So it might not look like this if you happen to meet up with him," Minkah nods in affirmation. "Because of his height and especially his scar, he's easier to pick out from the crowd—therefore, more memorable—than, say, Niu or some of the others."

"Like you," Jou smiles. "But no matter what you do to your hair you've got that scar. _Nobody_ could forget _that_."

**(Yugi's POV) **

"Like you. But no matter what you do to your hair you've got that scar. _Nobody_ could forget _that_."

Minkah's body goes rigid at this, fingers curling tightly over the edges of the sketchbook. Oooh Jou, you've done it again. The blonde, fortunately, has realized it this time.

"That is...erm...I didn't..." he fumbles, but it's already too late. What's said has been said. Nobody can undo it.

Narrowed grey eyes are burning into our alarmed friend but they're not focusing on Jou. It's more like Minkah's gazing at some scene before him that none of us can see. I look with pity at the Egyptian as I realize he must be recalling how he got the double-crossed scar that nearly covers the entire right side of his face. And judging by how deep and clear it still is, when the wound was inflicted it must've hurt.

A **lot**.

Yami clears his throat. "So...we've been introduced to Kek, Kasiya, and Niu. That leaves the girl..."

'And Khalil,' everyone finishes to themselves.

Minkah blinks slowly, coming out of his trance-like state, mutely holding up a picture of a teenage girl. She has brown skin and short braided black hair. What draws my attention to her are her eyes though. They're a deep cerulean blue. One would think they'd grant access for a look into the depths of her soul, but those eyes are as emotionless as a slab of stone.

Jou's grinning again. "Man, she's hot."

I roll my eyes, remembering what happened last time he said someone was hot: Minkah's mother, of all people. That hadn't boded well. Lucky for Jou, the Egyptian doesn't seem to care when it comes to our friend's attraction to this girl.

"Well don't get too infatuated. She doesn't take kindly to guys that hit on her...or anyone else for that matter."

"And yet she's working with a bunch of guys?" Marik asks with a small smile.

Minkah nods. "Yeah, but she's the type that'll turn on you without warning. We've just been lucky so far."

"And...well she's obviously doesn't pack the physical punch that Kasiya and Kek have," Malik says observantly, arms crossed. "So what does she do?"

This question draws a sickened smirk onto Minkah's lips. "She's a pyromaniac."

Everyone gapes at the picture of the seemingly harmless girl.

"So she...burns stuff. How is that useful when the Niu dude can just blow stuff sky-high?" Honda asks skeptically.

"Because many of the assassinations were meant to look like accidents. Using bombs and the like aren't exactly practical in such a situation. She's flawless at what she does."

"I'll agree that she's flawless," Jou comments gleefully, earning a light punch from Ryou. "Hey!"

Minkah continues on as if Jounouchi hadn't said anything. "I'd have to say she's the most unpredictable. If and when she comes, she won't outright face you. What she does is surround the target with fire so they can't escape and lets them burn to a crisp...and she enjoys it all immensely. The only time I've seen her smile is when she's 'working'."

"Hear that, Jou? Still think she's all that?" Honda nudges him in the side with his elbow.

The blonde huffs. "Well she may be a _psycho_, but that doesn't change the fact that she's _hot_."

Everyone rolls their eyes in exasperation. I swear, sometimes his hormones are the only thing controlling his mind.

My own mind becomes more troubled as I realize we've come to the last member of the five.

_Khalil_.

**(Yami's POV) **

"Well," Honda sighs. "That leaves us with one person."

Ryou's expression darkens, eyes narrow and full of resentment. I want to comfort the boy in some way but don't know how.

"Khalil," Yugi whispers, eyes wide.

Minkah snorts. "Oh, you're still calling him by his alias, are you?"

"You mean...his name isn't Khalil?" I ask in surprise though I suppose we should have expected such as the black-haired teen deceived us in every other aspect concerning himself.

The white-haired Egyptian shakes his head, staring down at the sketchbook. I note there's something different about his eyes this time. A look I can't place. Is it admiration? Affection?

"So, who is he then?—seeing as how the fucking bastard lied to us every step of the way," Jounouchi mutters angrily.

Minkah's eyes shoot up, fury smoldering the blonde who shrinks back as if he'd been burned.

"Call him that again and I'll rip your intestines out!" Minkah hisses before continuing. "His real name is Afika," he states quietly, still not holding up the drawing. Instead he turns to my brother, finally answering his earlier question. "_He's_ the leader of our group and the most deadly of them all."

My mouth goes dry as something dawns on me: Minkah said it was the people he cared about that were after our lives. In order for them to come after us, the leader would have to give the go-ahead. So that means...

Ryou's suddenly on his feet, all eyes on him. Minkah's watching him with apprehension, as if fearing what his brother's response to all this will be.

Jounouchi's eyes widen. "So wait a minute...we were wandering around with the _most dangerous _Apophis member?!"

"He's the one who killed Kaiba then? And lead the others in the revolt against Apophis?" Malik asks in uneasiness.

"The one you care about," I state nearly inaudibly, but everyone hears it; all eyes shooting to Minkah who won't meet any of our gazes, transfixed with the sketch resting on his lap.

"I'm going to go to bed now," Ryou announces stiffly, retreating swiftly to his room down the hallway; the door closing with a loud bang. We all stare after him forlornly, especially Minkah who's looked up from his drawing; the shadows the flames are casting on his face warping the sorrow in his sharp features.

**(Ryou's POV) **

I lie on my stomach under the covers, sobbing uncontrollably into a pillow. No! Why does it have to be this way?

"_The one you care about,"_ Yami said.

At those words I couldn't take any more. I hurt too much. I loved Khalil like I have no one else. And I love Minkah like I loved Amane. Now I find Minkah cares about Afika, the true individual, while I only loved a shadow.

These people who've claimed to care about me: Otousan...Afika...It was all just some big masquerade—some cheap show in which they pulled my strings and I'd dance however they wanted me to.

I jolt when a hand rests on my back through the blankets; breath catching in my throat. I thought I locked the door.

"Ryou?" Minkah asks tentatively.

"What do you want?" I hiss, entire face wet from the soaked pillow.

"Come out from under there."

"W-why?" I retort, another sob escaping me.

"Because I want to talk."

"Well maybe I don't...!" I blink in shock as he rips the covers off the entire bed in one fluid movement, leaving me curled up in a ball on the bed.

Minkah's sighs, sitting down beside me. "I know you're angry. You have a right to be, but..."

"But what?!" I shout, sitting up, fists balled. "He made a complete fool out of me! He made me think he loved me! **I **loved him!" My tears are streaming uncontrollably but I don't care. I don't care about anything now.

There's pain in Minkah's grey eyes as he listens. "I know."

"Why didn't you stop him? Why didn't you tell _me_?!" I continue to yell, anger and hurt building up inside, threatening to explode.

He sighs. "You know I couldn't. And besides, I didn't..."

"Care about me?" I smirk humorlessly, watching his pallid features twist in agony.

"I..."

"You love him!" I spit out accusingly, although there's been nothing so far to even hint that that's tru...

Minkah looks away from me.

...No. It can't be! It just **can't**!

"Y-you...you love him," I repeat softly, trying to let this sink in.

I don't know what to do. Should I cry? Should I scream?

Minkah looks up in shock when I burst out laughing, tears pouring from my eyes as I laugh hysterically. I shake my head, pounding on the mattress with a fist as this maddened fit continues.

"Ryou...?"

"You love him!" I snicker, tears feeling like molten lava on my skin. "You love him!"

He watches mutely, unsure of what to do. Ha! This is the first time I've left _him_ speechless! When I finally compose myself somewhat, I give my attention back to him, smiling with narrowed eyes.

"You're just like Afika! Just like _Otousan_!" I grin as he begins to tremble, at a loss for how to react to any of this. "You're just setting me up, pretending to care so you can betray me like they did!"

"What?!"

"I'm not going to wait for it to happen! Go back to your darling Afika! I hope he's been deceiving you too!" I shriek.

"But...!"

"**Get out of here!"** I scream, lunging forward and shoving him. He tumbles backwards but lands on his feet on the floor, eyes wide in disbelief.

I glare at him with the hatred that's developed from all the pain and the treachery and the heartache. He's backing towards the door now, pain-filled eyes never leaving me.

"You were _never_ a brother of mine," I hiss fiercely, the tears coming forth again.

Face pale, body quaking, he turns and opens the door, silently retreating.

It's only once he's gone that I realize what I said to him. Things I didn't mean. I laid all the blame on him, something he didn't deserve. He was just trying to explain something to me because he knew how much I was hurting. He was trying to comfort me. I don't even know what he was going to say! I didn't give him a chance; just immediately lashing out.

"_You were __**never**__ a brother of mine."_

How could I say that to him?! Minkah's been trying so hard to become closer to me as family--something I've been yearning for so long--and this is how I repay him? If anything, I've betrayed _him_.

Oh god.

I treated him just like Otousan did! Putting all the blame on Minkah...accusing him of being nothing more than a conniving, selfish demon with no heart. I saw myself what Otousan's words did to my brother. And now I've done the exact same thing.

I've wanted to be close to him so badly and now I've ruined everything. That look on his face, those lost eyes that were so bewildered, so wounded by my anger. He heard every hate-drenched word I screamed at him, and worse:

He believed them.

Self loathing and remorse take over me and I collapse into a heap, sobbing violently on the bed; left all alone with my tears...too ashamed to do anything else.

**(Niu's POV)**

I wake up from a light sleep at the cell phone vibrating on the small wooden table beside the bed. Groaning, I hurriedly turn over and grab the device, opening it.

_"Niu." _

_"Have you found out where they're going yet?" _is the abrupt question I receive.

I blink in surprise and confusion. There's something in Afika's voice that makes me cautious. It's almost like he's nervous about something.

Afika? Nervous? I guess it's not impossible. Sure he's been trained to hide such emotions, but hell, the guy's still human.

_"Yes I did, Afika," _I reply, using all of my willpower to suppress a yawn. He wouldn't appreciate that. _"Apparently after the Mutous and Ishtars' friend Ryuuji was killed by Minkah his will went into effect. In it, Ryuuji left them some high-class lodge out in the mountains along with quite a sum of money. I've pinpointed the exact location and will head there as soon as the blizzard lets up..."_

_"You will do no such thing!" _the black-haired teen snaps, and I flinch despite the fact he's far away from here. _"I forced information out of that Bakura bastard..." _

_"Afika, what's going on?" _Yes, I'm threatening my neck in interrupting him, but he's always straight to the point. This is unusual for him. To my bewilderment, he doesn't pay attention to my disrespect.

_"Niu, I want you to get up there right now. I don't care if you have to fucking run the whole way and lose all your toes to frostbite!" _he snarls and I'm suddenly **very **happy he's far away from here.

_"You found out who's tracking them," _I whisper, understanding why he's so tense.

Minkah's with those people and he's in no condition to fight. Afika would never forgive himself if something horrendous happened to the white-haired teen again. I know how close they are; how protective he is of Minkah.

That means these new nemeses are trouble.

_"Yes," _our leader replies tersely. _"Now get off your ass and to that mansion! The others are meeting up with me along the way. You're the closest one to the location, so I'm relying on you to stop these bastards."  
_

_"Who are they? What are they going to do?" _I ask, already dreading the answer.

And as I listen, that dread weighs down in the pit of my stomach, becoming heavier and heavier.

* * *

Oh the drama! Oh the angst! 

Minkah: Oh SHUT UP.

Ferris: -ignoring him- So, we've been sort of 'introduced' to the ex-Apophis members, especially Niu. -huggles Niu- I luffles him so!

Niu: -being squeezed by ferris- Can't...breathe...-passes out-

Ferris: Oops. O.O -sets him on the ground- Ahem...

So as I've stated before, I've got sketches of the ex-Apophis members. Still have to take pictures of the darned things, but they're completed. As a note: I was re-reading SOA and parts of this story and realized I kept switching Kek's hair color from brown to blonde. So you might have noticed the part in Honda's POV : "hair that could either be described as dark blonde or light brown" -grins- Yeah, that was ferris covering her oopsies. -sweatdrop- So I had to go back and alter Kek's picture a bit. Surprisingly, he's the Apophis member I hate the most, yet he's the only one I did a color picture of. O.o

Odd, no?

Yami: And what about you** isn't **odd, pray tell?

ferris: hmm...good point.

So anyway, concerning the drawings: if you want me to email you the photos please tell me so in your responses. I know I know, some of you already have asked but please ask AGAIN. (I'm totally lacking a short-term memory right now, I swear. -.-;) Also, one or two of you who don't have a FFN account tried to give me your email addresses. Honeys, the site cuts those out of your responses. For example, you'll say something like: "My email is..." and it'll cut out the email and go on to your next sentence. You'll have to email me or if one of your friends has an account you can do it that way, k? Sorry about that inconvenience, but that's the website, not me. -growls at website-

Wow these have been long end notes! Craaazy!

Anyhoo, I probably won't get the pictures taken until this weekend. I'm hoping to be able to send them out to all of you then, so review! XD

note: I'm completely machine incompetent and have to have my older brother help me with the digital camera and flash drives and all that shit. (I break every machine I touch. No lie. -winces- It's my curse. And there's a looong story to go with it)

Anyhoos: REVIEW!!! XD


	9. Chapter 9: Caring Too Much

Nyah! It's been forever!...again. Sorry sweeties! We got a new computer and I had to wait for it to be set up before I could work on my stories more and THEN my meds weren't working so I'm currently on detox and have an attention span of about two minutes.

**Memnoch's Heart:** "my friends are all like 'you COPIED FERRIS!" LOL That is amusing, no? Poor you. -pats head- (Kana: -sob-) More fanpeeps than Harry Potter? -laughs- Well, I seriously doubt That. S'pecially because there's homosexuality in this story. That's sure to attract a nasty mob of haters. -hisses- Stupid homophobes! "Ryou is acting like a PMSing woman, isn't he? Like a bipolar PMSing woman without happy pills." ROFL!! (Ryou: I resent that!)

**Kit-Cat Caitlin: **-rubs hands together- Yes yes, you must email me a copy of the drawing once you're done. I've actually been working on more sketches of Niu. -tackles Niu- I luffles you!! (Niu: Can't...breathe...) XDXDXDXD

**Isaya831: **The site was being weirdish for me too! -growls at site- Stupid computer. Stupid internet. "I so totally LOVE that scene between Minkah and Ryou with the little fight over Afika (Sigh and faints)" LOL Well, I'm glad you luffed it so. (Afika: -grins coyly- Who WOULDN'T fight over me?) -.-; He's a bit of an egotist. (Afika: With good reason!) -drools- Mmmmnnn...so hard to argue...

**Nayades18: **"what are you going to do with malik? he's so misunderstood" Hmm...indeed. (**nayades**: you're not going to give me an answer, are you?) -grins- Nope. (**Nayades**: -.-;) "Ryou's scene was very emotional for me, it actually made me feel very sad and depressed, i loved it!" O.o You loved being sad and depressed? (Minkah: Oh you know what she meant!) -grins- Had to rub it in. Have I sent the drawings to you yet, sweetie? -blinks- Some people I had to do it twice in order for it to get through. Were you one of those people or do you need them? If so, you might have to wait a while, as we haven't uploaded the photo programs to this new computer yet. -mutters string of swearwords- Or maybe one of the other reviewers could send them...? Ah, you saw "Malik's Council of Doom"? I know, wasn't it a hoot? XD

**Kitsu-cha: **Ah! You've returned to me! XD -tackles- I missed you! "SO MUCH ANGST!!" LOL That pretty much sums it up, doesn't it? Your fanart made you...angry? Oh I know how that is. My drawings often make me angry too. Esp the ones of Afika. -growls- They never turn out right! (Afika: It's hard to portray this hotness) -swoon-

**Sagira98:** "Jeez Ferris, what the hell is with you and emotional rollercoasters?" -grins wryly- Well, my life right now IS an emotional rollercoaster, so I'm making the characters suffer too. (Minkah: -shaking fist- Damn you! DAMN YOU!) lol "So Niu's a semi-good guy? cool I like him" -smiles- So do I! -tackles Niu- (Niu: for the love of crap! This is like the fourth time today!) -snuggles him- But I luffles you! (Niu: -.-) They pyro girl? Yes Niu mentions her name and Minkah doesn't. It's Severa. She actually speaks for, I believe, the first time ever in this story and its prequel in this chapter. (everyone: Le gasp!) Ja. Momentous moment.

**Night Rain Illusion:** Yes Ryou was wrong to take his emotional traumas out on poor Minkah, but yet you can understand where our little white-haired Ry is coming from. I mean, we're talking about _Afika _here...(Afika: -grins smugly-) -drools-

**MarshmellowPeepGod: **Hey sweetie! So I can't get to the pictures of the Apophis members right now. Could you (or Kana, if you didn't save them) send them to **Nayades18**? I'd give whoever does it a chapter dedication. -waves chapter dedication in front of face- (**Peeps**: Eieee! -dives at it-) LOL

**bakura240: **"I feel sorry for Ryou. It's always bad enough feeling like everyone's lying to you but taking it out on others and realizing you were wrong...its nasty feeling" -nods somberly- Ya. I totally hear you on that one. Felt it was something everybody can relate to. I like to put such "experiences" in so the readers can connect even more with the characters...even if it was SAD!

**HieiWannabe:** "I've noticed you've started updating a lot faster than you had been" LOL Well, not anymore, as you can see. No, it wasn't that I was doing better. It was due to the fact that I can't drive a car at the moment so I've been home alone all day with no where to go and no peers to talk with. Yeah, so I was writing a bit more. But now, due to meds not working, my attention span has been shot, so--once again--the updating process is going to turtle speed again. -sigh- "Do I sense Minkah running out into the snow to get away from Ryou and getting into a much worse situation?" -grinning madly- Oh you do you do you DO!...only, not just from Ryou. There's one other person he Really wants to get away from too...

**Saffire Blade: **The tragedy of love triangles. Gotta love them." -grins- Oh but there's sooo much more than a love triangle going on here! Malik likes Yami and Minkah. Minkah likes Malik and Afika and soon another person. Ryou likes Afika. Afika...well, we'll get to him and his twisted hot little mind later...Yami likes Malik but not so much at the moment and he's about to start liking someone else too. (Minkah: Three guesses who That's gonna be) -cackles-

**dragonlady222: **"I really hope Ryou can apologize to Minkah and Malik can apologize to Yami. I guess we will see." -rubs hands together in anticipation- Oh we shall! We shall! (Yami: I'm finding I hate you more with each passing chapter) -cackles-

**Satra**: Oooh! -tries on red glowing eyes- Ehehehehe! I feel like a robot or some sci-fie monster! -cackles- (Yami: Lord save us.) "Seems the excitement is about to start up again!" Indeed it shall! (Minkah: In other words: You're going to make us all miserable.) Exactly!! XD (minkah: -SIGH-)

**yeyavailability**: "I love how your OCs are less of an OC than all other OCs...?" LOL That sentence was just...-laughs again- Ah pyromaniac girl: Severa. Yes, she talks in this chapter. Excitement abound! "You're making me respect your characters even though I used to have zero thoughts about them before this chapter. Amazing on that." -grins- Well thank you! And I'm glad you've begun thinking about them! (Afika: -gazing in mirror- How could they NOT?) -rolls eyes- He's a bit of an egotist. (Yami: A BIT?)

Lessee...This chapter is 18 1/2 pages...a little shorter than I wanted it to be...but hey, it works. There's a horrible cliffie. -grins evilly- Umm...geez, it seems like there was something else I was gonna say...-shrugs- Ah well. See, this is how bad my attention span is. I can't even write two lines without forgetting something! I shalt dedicate this chapter to **HieiWannabe**! Oh, and umm...it's not letting me do the line thingie, so no end notes this time! (readers: Aaaaah!) -nods morosely- Blame the website for that! Onward! (the song's supposed to be mostly from Malik's POV)

**"Forget Me Not" **(Lucie Silvas)

Forget me not, I ask of you  
Wherever your life takes you to  
And if we never meet again  
Think of me every now and then

We had just one day to recall  
Now all I want is something more  
Than just a fading memory  
Left wondering what could have been.

Isn't it a shame, that when timing's all wrong  
You're doing what you never meant to,  
There's always something that prevents you.  
Well I believe in fate, it had to happen this way  
But it always leaves me wondering whether...  
In another life we'd be together.  
We should feel lucky we can say

We've always got yesterday.

And as I leave it all behind  
You're still emblazoned in my mind  
And for that very special day  
Nobody loved me in that way

Forget me not, I ask of you  
Wherever your life takes you to  
And if we never meet again  
Think of me every now and then

Forget me not, I ask...

I ask of you.

**Chapter 9: Caring Too Much**

**(Yami's POV) **

"It sure is quiet in there..." Jou's statement is cut off as Ryou starts shouting. "I stand corrected."

Grandpa shakes his head sadly. "Those poor boys. Neither of them deserves this."

As Ryou begins yelling some more I stand up, wandering over to the lone chair pulled up by the fire. The sketchbook is laying there. Forgotten. Picking it up, I sit down slowly, all the while staring at the picture to which Minkah left it open. The realism is uncanny.

Two all too familiar brown eyes gaze back at me. I can almost see the edges of his mouth twitching upward as if trying to contain his amusement at his deceitfulness. Midnight black hair falls around his shoulders.

Afika.

I note how much more detail has been given to the sketch of him than to the other four Apophis survivors. The whole portrait is so detailed it's frightening—like the black-haired teen is in the room with us. A shiver runs down my spine as if sensing his presence before me.

Why put such care into Afika over the others? Well, Minkah couldn't hide his affection towards that back-stabbing bastard. I gaze into Afika's eyes, seeing the true him, not the cheery disposition of the friend we knew as Khalil.

"**Get out of here!" **

We all jump, twisting in surprise to the closed door.

"What did...he just say?" my brother whispers in horror.

"I've...never heard Ry yell like that. He sounded so...so..." Jounouchi falters.

"Angry?" Honda finishes sardonically; an eerie silence having continued after the livid command.

No one makes any further comments as the door opens, a pale-faced Egyptian quickly emerging and shutting the door behind him. He stands there, eyes wide and full of shock and pain. We're all next to the couch and chairs, just watching him.

"Minkah?" I ask quietly, figuring someone needs to say something instead of leaving the white-haired teen frozen there in a shocked daze while we all gawk at him.

Grey eyes shoot to us immediately, his entire body tense, wide eyes filled with anguish. With all of us gaping at him he's like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. There are so many emotions twisted into his features.

And even worse in his mind: he can't hide any of them.

"What happened?" Grandpa questions gently. "Are you...?"

"Just stay the hell away from me!" the Egyptian snaps, hurrying around us to the spiral stairs and ascending them three at a time in order to escape us—escape whatever happened between Ryou and him.

"W-what should we do?" Jou asks after heavy a drawn out silence.

"I'm going to check on Ryou...find out what happened," Grandpa states decidedly. "I want you boys to stay out here or go downstairs..."

"What about Minkah?" Yugi asks nervously, casting a concerned glance towards the stairs.

"Give him a little time to cool off. Besides, I doubt Minkah will open up to anyone. He's been trained to hide his emotions so intruding too soon will only make things worse. Give him some time by himself. Hopefully Ryou will tell me what happened."

Everyone nods morosely. Jou and Honda wander to the kitchen, no doubt to make something to eat to distract themselves. Yugi and Marik sit down on the couch, both staring absently into the flames. Malik remains where he is by one of the chairs, at a loss for what to do. Grandpa begins to walk towards the closed bedroom door. I hasten to catch up with him, placing a hand on his shoulder; both of us halting.

"Grandpa, let me come with you," I say softly.

He blinks at me in confusion before understanding sets in. We don't know what set Ryou off but I have a strong suspicion it had to do with Afika. After all, it was only when the conversation turned to the black-haired teen that Ryou fled to his room.

Grandpa hadn't met Afika until after Otogi's death. If this was about Afika—which I'm positive it was—then Grandpa is going to need someone else in there that'd spent time with Ryou and that two-faced ass. Someone who witnessed what went on between them. Someone who can understand clearer of what Ry must be going through.

Nodding just once, Grandpa replies wearily. "All right Yami. Let's go."

**(Minkah's POV) **

"_You were __**never**__ a brother of mine." _

A lump lodges in my throat as I sit on the lone sofa in from of a dying fire, my legs pulled up against my chest.

Why? Why did it hurt so much to hear him say those words? Why does it still hurt now? If anything, the pain has only worsened since I left him there glaring and screaming at me...

...hating me.

It shouldn't matter to me how he views me. Hell, it's not like I was planning on staying much longer. Wait.

_Was?_

Since when did I change my mind about leaving?—have second thoughts? I must leave. It's the only way to protect them. I only came back to save them, not get close to them.

Not to _him_.

Gods, what would she say if she knew?...Knew I'd become so close to Ryou? Knew that I was actually beginning to see him almost like a brother? She'd curse me out. She'd never leave me in peace, torturing and haunting me all the more.

It's just...I never had a sibling. Afik is the closest thing I've had to a brother—a family. Really, he's been everything—is my everything. I can't just turn my back on him. I don't want to.

I love him too much.

Ryou doesn't understand that. Or maybe he does. And that's why he hates me. He loved Afik's fake character. It's only rational the kid would resent me for having the real person.

One thing's for sure: he won't forgive me. I saw it in his eyes. I heard it in his voice. I felt it in the air surrounding him.

"_You were __**never**__ a brother of mine." _

I bury my face against my knees, those words cutting into my soul again and again. Gods, what do I do now?

"Minkah?"

I tense, looking up to find Malik standing before me, violet eyes the only clear feature in the dimness of the room. Quickly, I move my legs away from my torso; getting out of the posture that can only be described as vulnerable and weak. He wasn't meant to see that.

"What do you want?" I ask, struggling to keep my voice steady.

**(Kasiya's POV) **

"Our meeting place with Afika should only be about ten minutes away now," I comment as we drive through the billowing snow.

The road is vacant besides us; at least, it seems to be. Not that it'd be easy to spot another vehicle in this chaos the weather has concocted. It's sort of like the sandstorms back in Egypt—only frigid.

Severa sits in the passenger seat, staring ahead of us through the frenzied windshield wipers; her cerulean eyes narrow, hiding any emotions she might be experiencing—if she even has any.

I'm used to her company though, having been teamed with her by Apophis on countless assignments. Like Afika, she constantly bent the rules Apophis gave but always managed to get away with it. I can only wonder now: Will she attempt the same thing with Afika in charge?

It wouldn't bode well. The guy is an expert at all he does. It's hard to hide anything from him. There's a reason he was always number one in the outfit. I can only begin to imagine what his consequences for disloyalty from any of us would be.

"Kek's coming?" the girl asks in her quiet voice, ebony skin making her barely visible, as there are no streetlights on this wilderness road.

I nod. "Yes. I just hope we get there before he does, otherwise he and Afika will be at one another's throats."

She shifts in her seat, still gazing out the front. "Aren't they always?"

I snort, corners of my mouth lifting. Sarcasm is the closest thing to humor one can get out of Severa; and even that is rare. Still...

What she said about Afika and Kek is true. In my own opinion, which I'm keeping entirely to myself, our little group won't hold together much longer. Niu has no fighting spirit and is probably planning on ditching us even as I think this. Severa...she's as independent as she is erratic.

Kek remaining with us is the most disconcerting. He isn't going along with all of this for the fun of slaughtering people; that's just a bonus. No. He's after Afika's head. But Afika knows, which Kek is aware of. It's a ticking time bomb just waiting to detonate.

As for me, I'm just biding my time. After this drama with those freaks is over, if Afika continues this maddening killing spree it'll just be like another Apophis, only under the black-haired teen's rule. I won't be controlled like that again. If he's harboring the illusion that we'll bow to and obey his every whim he's sorely mistaken. He can only push me so far before I bring an end to our 'affiliation'. If he tries to impede my disconnection, then I'll turn on him.

"We're here," Severa states in dully as I nearly drive straight past the meeting point where a semi-truck is parked at the side of the road. What the hell? Afika brought _that_ thing?

I pull over in front of it, gawking at the gigantic vehicle. As Severa and I step out into the blistering elements Afika appears through the whirlwinds of snow; hands buried in the thick coat he's wearing.

"Ah good. You made it."

"Yes," I say slowly, still staring at the 18-wheeler. "Afika?"

"Hn?" he grunts, already opening the trunk of the car to see that we brought everything.

"Don't you think this thing's a bit...overkill?"

The other turns, black ebony hair whipping about wildly. I note the iniquitous glint in those brown eyes as we stand in the blaring headlights of the truck.

"Oh don't worry. It's only temporary until Kek brings the van and trailer."

I clear my throat, the cold air seeping into my lungs. "And...why a semi truck?"

Afika gets one of those bloodthirsty smirks of his. "Why, for the _cargo_, of course."

Great. What's he planning now? I try to hide my apprehension but Afika sees through me.

"Why not ease your nerves and take a look for yourself, Kasiya?" he asks smoothly, trekking off through the snow that's over his knees towards the rear of the semi. Severa follows him nonchalantly. Sighing in defeat, I trail the pair. I swear, if he brought missiles along...

There's the sound of sharp snapping as the ice that had burrowed between the door and ramp breaks. Afika lifts the door, the metal screeching in objection. To my surprise, a blast of warm air hits my face. He's keeping the cargo hold heated. But why...?

The black-haired teen pulls a flashlight from his coat, casting its narrow beam into the darkened truck. My breath intakes sharply as the light travels over the large space. I can hear the amusement in Afika's voice but am too stunned to look at him when he speaks; eyes glued to the sight before me.

"So? What do you **think**?"

_Holy shit. _

**(Ryou's POV)**

"How could I...I _say_ those things t-to him?" I sob against Mr. Mutou's chest as he and Yami sit on the bed with me; my friend gently rubbing my back.

"You were angry and confused," Yami states softly.

"It d-doesn't excuse it," I reply, tears heedlessly coming forth. "He believed what I said. He b-believed it all."

Mr. Mutou inhales, and I can feel the air gathering in his abdomen against my cheek. He runs his fingers through my hair in an attempt to soothe me but it doesn't. Nothing will.

"Ryou, this can all be set right. We just need to bring Minkah back in here..."

I shake my head ruefully, another sob threatening to escape my trembling lips. "N-no. It's _not_ that simple. I treated him l-like Otousan treated him. I even accused him of acting like our f-father."

At this memory I break down, weeping bitterly against the elderly man's chest as he holds me against him securely. Yami's hand has stilled on the middle of my back, fingers and palm flat against my spine. Neither he nor his grandfather speak for what feels like a long while. Hell, it already seems like years have gone by since Minkah came in here to try and comfort me.

"Ry," Yami finally says quietly. "You have to talk to him. He needs to know how much you do care about him. Until he hears it from you he'll continue to believe you hate him." Warm fingers tenderly grasp my shoulder. "I saw the way the two of you have begun to bond. He cares about you. You know that. Don't let it fall apart now. You've yearned for his love and affection for so long. It can't end like this. Only you can keep that from happening."

I nod, hiccupping, knowing Yami's right. Nothing any of the others say will convince Minkah otherwise. It has to be me. It's just...the way he looked at me. All that anguish...that betrayed hurt in his eyes.

"W-what if...it's already too late? What if he won't listen to me?" I whisper, eyes downcast.

"It's not too late," Mr. Mutou replies kindly. "You're both here. He hasn't run. I think Minkah's still trying to convince himself of what happened. He's bewildered." The man cups my face in his hands, lifting my head so I'm looking into those wise eyes. "More than ever now, he needs his brother."

**(Marik's POV) **

Yugi and I sit mutely on the sofa, both of us too confused and frightened to say anything about what's going on. Why is that? Shouldn't we be discussing how worried we are about Ryou? I mean, the three of us have been best friends for so long we're practically brothers.

I start when Malik moves from where he's been standing with a helpless gloom about him, walking towards the stairs. Now where does he think he's going? My heart leaps to my throat as he begins to go up, not down.

"Malik? What are you doing?" Yugi calls out warily. "Grandpa told us not to go up there."

"I'm going to talk to Minkah..."

"Malik!" I rise, hurrying over to him partially because he can't hear me from across the room but also because I don't want to get Yugi involved. I reach my brother, grasping the sleeve of his blue sweatshirt. Our eyes meet.

"Malik," I repeat. "Malik, this isn't the time to talk to Minkah about...about _that_."

My sibling smiles sadly. "I know. Nice to see my little brother has so much confidence in my competence."

I roll my eyes. "Hey, _you_ were the one who said you've been fucking everything up again and again with Yami and Minkah."

Malik raises his eyebrows in amusement. "Marik! Language!"

I can't hold back a grin. "Must've picked it up from my angelic older brother."

He snorts, messing up my hair with his hand. "Must be. You know, I hear he's quite attractive." Malik's hand moves to my shoulder, squeezing it. "I'm just going to make sure Minkah's all right."

I gaze into those violet eyes, searching for the truth and finding it. Nodding, I reluctantly let go of him. Malik gives me a smile but it's forced.

"Don't' worry, Mare. We're going to figure this out. Both Minkah and Ry will be okay. You'll see."

I watch him turn and ascend the steps, staring at his back all the while, wishing with all my heart I could believe him.

**(Malik's POV) **

"What do you want?"

'You', I automatically think, internally smacking myself.

He was sitting with his legs against his chest, but as soon as he became aware of my presence he straightened up and planted his feet on the floor. Grey eyes are watching me warily, obviously hoping he's hiding his emotions from me.

"Just came to see if you are all right," I reply instead, hands in my pockets.

He sneers. "And what do you _think_?"

I grimace. "Can I...sit down?"

Minkah turns, staring at the red dying coals in the fireplace. After several seconds of waiting for a reply, I cautiously sink down on the couch beside him. The lack of light is casting different shades of reddened hues over his features. It makes him look all the more gorgeous...I sigh heavily, leaning forward and resting my elbows on my knees.

"Minkah, about Ryou..."

"I don't want to talk about him!" he snaps. "If you're so enamored at what happened go and ask him yourself."

Cringing, I don't budge. "Because I'm worried about you."

"You've known him much longer than you've known me. Hell, the kid's practically your family. Shouldn't that be enough of a reason to be checking on him not me?"

"I...some of the others are doing that already. I just...I don't want you to be up here all alone."

Minkah's head turns so slowly at this as if time is threatening to stand still. I refuse to look away as stormy eyes fix on mine. He regards me for a long moment; an expression on his face I've seen before...back when he had been trying to decide whether to trust me or not; trying to figure me out. Friendship was, and perhaps still is a foreign thing to him that he cannot quite fathom. And I'd wanted even more with him...and I think he wanted it too. Minkah seems to be reading my thoughts, turning back to the dimming fireplace.

"Malik, do you remember the dressing room?" he asks quietly.

Lord, how could I forget? I've dreamt about it so many times since that day...

_I press my mouth against his, my hands on his lean, firm hips. He groans, giving in immediately. I'm surprised at his surrender but am pleased by it all the same, reaching up and ripping the front of his shirt open. He stares at me with narrow eyes, panting as I run my hands over him. I notice with a pang that his chest is covered in bruises and cuts, staining his skin in an ugly shade of mauve. He leans his head back allowing my lips access to his throat, fingers fisting in my hair. Smiling, I allow my tongue to travel along his defined collar bone, sucking the skin there, emitting a shiver from him..._

**Wait!** This isn't where I wanted the conversation to go! I'm supposed to be consoling him about Ryou. I told Marik I'd stay off this topic until later; wait for a more appropriate time before having this discussion with Minkah.

"You said some things...said you cared about me more than a mere friend," he continues dispassionately, the scarlet embers reflecting in his eyes.

I clear my throat. "W-why are you bringing this up now...?"

"I told you to back off," he continues. "That both of us already had someone."

"Kaiba was using you!" I cut in before I can stop myself, the very remembrance of that bastard suddenly making my blood boil. "Both you and I know he could hardly count as a significant other. You were only with him because..."

"**Malik**."

Those grey eyes are upon me again.

"What?" I ask tentatively, unsure of where he's taking this and not liking it.

"When I said that: I wasn't referring to Kaiba."

It's like he's torn my heart out and pounded it into an anvil with a hammer, crushing all life and feeling from it. I've stopped breathing, all my senses threatening to shut down. I open my mouth but close it again, letting his words truly sink in, trying to believe them even though I don't want to.

"You don't mean...?"

I don't say "Afika"—don't need to. It all makes sense now: Ryou becoming so furious with his brother...Ra knows the kid is still harboring feelings for the black-haired monster despite his vainest efforts to fight those emotions. To find out his own sibling is the true boyfriend of his hate-love obsession must've sent Ry overboard.

"You can see why Ryou hates me now?" Minkah says humorlessly.

I blink, trying to collect my jumble of thoughts enough to speak.

"He...he doesn't _hate_ you..."

A sad smile forms on those lips I've kissed several incidents. "That's simple for you to say. You weren't there."

I crave to argue that and comfort him, but I can't. I just...can't.

"Malik?" There's a different tone to his voice; fear-filled yet foreboding.

"...Yeah?"

"Why did you break up with Yami?"

Oh gods, not **that** question! Anything but **that** question!

"I..."

"Yami told me," he states solemnly, "when I first came back, that he felt you were slipping away from him." There's mounting panic in the pit of my stomach as I listen. Grey eyes pierce me, stabbing my soul. "He believed it was because you...still had feelings for me."

'Please stop talking. Please stop talking. Please stop talking,' I beg him silently, but he plows on.

"Malik, is this true?"

'No! It's not! Me being completely and utterly infatuated with you even though I thought you were dead had absolutely **nothing** to do with my crumbling relationship with Yami!' I want to exclaim. It's always been hard to lie to Minkah though. He wouldn't believe a word of that bullshit.

Denial's a bitch.

I reach over, grasping his hand, which is freezing as if his blood flow has stopped. "Minkah, you have to understand..."

"I just have one question for you." His voice is icy like his skin. "Did you break up with Yami because of me?"

There's such pain in his eyes as he awaits my answer. My fingers curl tighter around his, afraid to let go. I don't want to let him go. I never did.

"_Please leave, Malik." I barely hear these words so it takes me a long minute to comprehend what he's said._

"_Don't do this," I say softly kneeling down in front of him and taking his hands. _

"I...with Yami..." I stutter to clarify even as Minkah's words from that day echo inside of me.

"_You'll lose your own relationship if you don't stop living in a fantasy world."_

"Yami and I...it was a mutual feeling. We both decided it...just wasn't working anymore."

"I don't believe you," Minkah responds bitterly, turning away. "I heard him back at the Game Shop. He was distraught—desperate to win you back." The Egyptian looks me straight in the eye. "I told you! I told you to forget about me!"

"Well I couldn't!" I yell, now grasping onto his wrists with my hands. "Damn it, Minkah, I tried! Heaven knows I _tried_!" My voice is failing, weariness setting in. "I just...couldn't." I bow my head in disgrace. "Even now I can't."

He's trembling fiercely. One of my hands releases him, reaching up and gently touching the scar on the right side of his face. Before I know what I'm doing, I've leaned forward and crushed my lips against his; my other hand moving to run my fingers through those wild white locks.

I'm abruptly on my back on the floor, my cheek throbbing. Minkah's standing before me, wide eyes so lost and livid.

"You bastard! I told you to stop pursuing me or you'd lose Yami!—that I already had someone! Why didn't you listen to me?!" he screams.

"Minkah, please! I'm sorry for that just now...!" I struggle to my feet, moving forward.

He backs away, shaking his head, eyes crazed. "**Don't touch me**!" he shrieks, causing me to stop in mid-step out of caution. "Don't even come _near_ me!..._It's happening again_," the white-haired teen mutters to himself in Arabic. "_I did it again_...!"

"Minkah?" I ask, noting the way he's shaking. Oh gods, is he having a meltdown? I quickly move towards him only to find a long deadly blade pointed at me, hindering my effort to calm him.

"Stay away from me! Just—just stay the hell away from me!" he all but sobs, turning and sprinting across the room and down the stairs.

"Minkah! Minkah **wait**!" I call desperately, racing after him; spiraling down the stairs as if being sucked into a whirlpool, unable to breathe or escape. "**Minkah**!"

**(Niu's POV)**

"Shit!" I growl as the car skids again on the ice, swerving off into the snowdrifts.

The wind is howling and screeching angrily, biting ruthlessly into the exposed flesh of my face as I get out of the vehicle to examine my plight. The front left wheel is sunken deep. Cautiously I step forward past the car to find myself up to my knees in snow.

Damn it! It's too soft, too fresh. There's no way I'll be able to get the car through this…not fast enough anyway. And Afika's counting on me.

Minkah…

The kid doesn't deserve what's about to happen to him. And if I'd gone with him to the Mutous' in the first place we wouldn't be in this situation. Gritting my teeth, I stomp through the cold back to the car, wrenching the door open with my gloved hand and slamming it shut behind me. Staring ahead into the white abyss, I know I'm not going to make it in time.

But I sure as hell am going to try!

**(Marik's POV) **

Yugi and I spring to our feet at the sound of shouting—this time from upstairs. Honda and Jou come jogging in from the kitchen, each holding a plateful of food.

"Waash go-eh ah?" the blonde pipes up, still chewing on something.

Honda rolls his eyes. "Oh, swallow already...Wait a second, who's up there with Minkah?"

"Malik," Yugi responds quietly. The duo turns to my friend in surprise.

Honda groans. "Oh that's just _brilliant_. Why'd he do a stupid thing like that?"

"He just wanted to check on him," I answer, badgering myself for letting my brother go up there by himself.

Jounouchi has swallowed by this point. " 'Check on him'? Oh come on! We all know he's got the hots for Mink! Please tell me Malik's not up there hitting on him..."

"I spoke with him before he went up there," I reply tersely, though doubt is now clouding my mind. "He said he wouldn't do anything like tha..."

"It's not a matter of what he says or doesn't," Honda counters morosely. "Obviously, he let something slip."

Yugi's brown creases. "That's a bit unfair to say. Minkah might just be fending off any sympathy or questions. He looked so confused and sad when he came out of Ryou's room."

"**Don't touch me!" **Minkah's voice screams hysterically. I can't catch what else he says after that, but it's enough.

Jou grimaces. "Oh shit. That's not good."

Honda stares with narrowed eyes at the stairs. "Just what exactly is Malik _doing_...?"

"Minkah! Minkah **wait**! **Minkah**!"

In seconds the white-haired Egyptian is in the room. Before any of us can speak he's thrown open the front closet, pulling out a coat, gloves, and pair of boots. Malik all but crashes down the stairs, panting, eyes frenzied when he spots the ex-assassin slamming the closet door, having collected what he was looking for.

"Minkah, please...!" my brother begins, watching on in horror as the other has already laced up the ties of the boots and is now shrugging on the coat.

"Whoa Mink, I don't know what Malik said to you but...!"

"**Shut up**!" Minkah shrieks, Jou abruptly obeying. The white-haired teen is stepping away from us; the curved deadly blade in his hand ready should any of us come too close.

The bedroom door down the hallway flies open, Grandpa, Yami, and Ryou hurrying out; eyes widening in horror.

"Boys! What's...?"

"Minkah, where are you going?" Ryou cries, hurrying over to our group that's watching the Egyptian backing towards the stairs, knife glinting in the firelight.

"Away from _you_!" his brother screams, eyes feral. "Away from _all_ of you people!"

Yami tries this time: "Minkah, please, tell us what's wrong so we can..."

"**I'm** what's wrong!" We all gawk at him. "So don't worry. I won't be ruining your precious little family anymore," the other finishes bitterly, turning to go down the stairs only to be blocked by Malik. "_Get out of my way_, _Ishtar_," Minkah hisses in Arabic.

"No, you..."

Malik yelps and Yugi screams as Minkah's arm with the knife whips through the air. Leaving all of us frozen in shock, the white-haired Egyptian shoves past my brother and rushes down the stairs. We hurry forward, Jou and Honda steadying Malik who'd staggered backward in order to avoid getting his torso cut in half. He didn't make it out unscathed though: a long slash cut through the front of his shirt, bloody wound following its straight line across his chest.

"Malik!" I cry, rushing over as I nearly topple over when a body goes propelling past me and down the stairs.

"Ryou! **Ryou wait**!" Yami shouts, he and Yugi taking off after our friend.

**(Ryou's POV) **

I pant heavily as I rush down the stairs, head whipping back and forth in search of my brother. My heart leaps to my throat at the sound of the automatic garage door going up.

Oh god no!

I rush through the lounge and down the hallway, pulse pounding like thunder in my head, loud and uneven. Reaching the door at the end of the hall, I grab the doorknob only to find...

"Locked!" I all but screech, opting for pounding on the door. "Minkah! Minkah, please listen to me!"

"Ryou!" Yami's voice as footfall approaches from behind me.

"Where's...?" Yugi begins only to halt at the sound of a motor growling. He blinks in confusion. "What's that...?"

There's no way he could drive one of the cars out right now. They're low to the ground and would get stuck in the snow immediately.

"The snowmobiles," I whisper.

"Shit!" Yami turning and racing for the stairs, realizing we're not going to get through this way; Yugi and I at his heels.

Malik's lying on the couch without his shirt, Mr. Mutou examining the wound, Marik kneeling next to his brother. Jou and Honda, who are standing, look over when we appear in the stairwell.

"Guys, wha...?"

"He's started a snowmobile!" Yami yells without stopping; the duo joining us to the front door.

Yami flings it open in time for us to hear the roar of the vehicle and see it disappear into the sheets of whirling snow.

"No!" I scream, tears streaming down my face as I stumble out onto the porch with Yami at my side, the engine already nothing more than a light hum in the distance. "Minkah! _**Minkah**_!"

**(Minkah's POV) **

First Ryou and now Malik.

I've ruined both of their lives and in turn wrecked the rest of the groups' lives as well, as they are all so close-knit. How could I not have seen this coming? Why did I allow myself to become attached? Hasn't Afik warned me before about doing so?—about what happens when you have too many attachments to other people? You become susceptible to the weakness that comes along with companionship.

And I let that weakness get to me.

Tears immediately turn cold as they leave my eyes in the whirlwind of snow hitting my face as I speed through the darkening forest without a clue as to where I'm going. The blizzard adds to the confusion in my mind. It's a mass of small particles jumbled together, being tossed back and forth recklessly.

_It's your fault, you know. It always has been your fault, _her voice hisses.

Sobbing, the bitter wind attacking the back of my throat, I only accelerate the vehicle. Visibility is horrible. Perhaps I'll hit a tree or something. Then it'll all be over.

…No.

I can't do that—not to Afik. He doesn't deserve that. As much as I may want to give up, I won't. I won't give up for his sake. He's done so much for me. I can't let that all be for nothing.

There's suddenly a freezing chill running through me that has nothing to do with the weather. It's that same feeling I got back at the bus station.

Someone's out there.

Should I stop or keep going and hope they'll leave me alone?

I slow down to a slower pace when I sense more than one being. Abruptly my mind is made up. I'm not going to let these people hurt Ryou and the others, if that is indeed what they're after. Just the fact that these people followed us here doesn't bode well for the others.

Skidding to a halt, the snowmobile causing wave of snow to fly up, I let go of the handles. Reaching to my side, I grip the blade hidden beneath my coat as my eyes and ears search for my hidden foes. The sound of heavy footfall alerts me to their presence and my heart drops when I realize:

They're all around me.

**(Yami's POV) **

"There's no way Minkah's going to be able to navigate in that storm. He'll freeze to death out there," Grandpa state as he dons a thick coat and boots. "Yugi, Marik, I want you boys to look after Malik. Try to stop the bleeding while I'm gone."

Malik, who's lying on the couch, Marik pressing a towel along the long wound, frowns. "No! I want to come too…!"

"Not with that injury you're not," Grandpa replies firmly, cutting him off. "Besides, I think you've said quite enough to Minkah already. Now, I'll need someone to come with…"

"Don't look at me!" Jounouchi states, holding up his hands. "I'm not goin' near Mink when he's like this!"

"Ditto," Honda nods resolutely.

"I…I could…" Marik begins tentatively.

Grandpa shakes his head. "We don't know what state he's in, Mare. I can't risk your own condition worsening as well."

Ryou's staring at the floor from where he's standing between Honda and Jounouchi. I can tell by the wretched look on the white-haired teen's face that he wouldn't be able to handle a hysterical Minkah either. Not right now. I sigh heavily, shoulders heaving.

"I'll come with you."

They all turn to me. Grandpa assesses my offer. I really am one of the better candidates. I haven't set Minkah off nor have I been 'involved' with him or Afika like Malik and Ryou have, so there's less likely of a chance Minkah's holding a grudge against me. He'll be all the more hysterical if his brother came along after Ryou claimed so unfalteringly that he hated Minkah.

"All right, Yami. Let's go."

I follow Grandpa downstairs as Jou hollers "Good luck", heading for the end of the hallway. Grandpa takes out a key that I wish I'd had on my person when we came down here earlier. Unlocking the door to the garage, we step inside. The door's still up, allowing the storm access inside making it all the more cold. I tighten my coat around my 

neck as I lean down to check one of the snowmobiles. Grandpa stands off to the side, having no idea how to work these vehicles.

"This one looks ready. Honda and Jou put the oil and gas in all of them earlier today," I announce after a moment, straightening up and running my hand over the blue machine.

"Too bad they did," Grandpa replies dryly. "Otherwise Minkah wouldn't have gotten away."

I snort at the irony, heaving the vehicle to the edge of the garage where the snow is already flooding in. Hoisting myself on, I pull Grandpa up behind me, his arms wrapping tighter around my waist as I start the engine. I bite my lip, glancing out at the snow ahead.

"There's no trail to follow. His tracks have already been covered!" I yell above the engine, easing the snowmobile outside while looking around for any sign of which way the Egyptian went.

"He probably tried to stick to the road as much as possible. He'd have to. The trees are too thick. It'd be nearly impossible for him to travel on anything but the road!" Grandpa shouts back.

I nod, the snowmobiles lunging forward into the elements. I follow what I assume is the road, as it's the only way clear of trees. Even as we speed along I can't help but feel disheartened, knowing we're not going to catch up with Minkah.

**(Kek's POV) **

I'm looking forward to this immensely.

Sure killing Minkah's new little friends will be pleasurable, but that's not what's making my heart pound with anticipation. What is?—Afika's impending downfall. And I shall be the one to bring it about.

The fool's made it so simple. What's more, it'll break Minkah too—his little lover. The ironic part is that they will be the cause of the destruction of the other. Minkah, by the hatred he will feel for the black-haired teen; Afika, by having Minkah turn on him when the truth is revealed to the young one.

Drumming my fingers idly on the steering wheel, I can't keep the smirk from my lips as I drive through the billowing snow to the meeting point. I wonder if I'll get there before Kasiya and the girl. Probably not. Kasiya will make extra sure to get there ahead of me to help impede any outright clash between Afika and I. That's fine. I can wait. My patience will be worth it in the end.

Oh how I will relish in this greatly. To watch the two of them—the two individuals I've despised more than anyone else I've encountered—shatter because they care too much.

**That** will be my victory.

And Afika can't stop me. No one can. Things have already been put into motion. It just needs a little extra push from me and their world as they know it will crumble before their waking eyes. And with Afika weakened, I'll finally get my chance to exterminate him. Slowly.

Excruciatingly slowly.

The worm has given himself illusions that he's in control of us now that Apophis is gone. How tragic to watch my one rival fall by my hand. It's so poetic. I knew the day would come.

Finally, it's almost here.

**(Yami's POV) **

I don't know how long we've been driving. Maybe fifteen minutes…maybe an hour? The snow attacking my face has clouded all sense of time. Even with my ski mask on everything is a blur. There's nothing to look at. It's all white. Nothing but white. Nothing but…

Grandpa lets out a yell of surprise and fright as I turn the snowmobile swiftly, sliding to an undignified stop in a wave of snow. Panting, the arms around me loosen slightly.

"Yami, you have to warn me before you go and…!"

"Look." I point to the left, up a ways off the trail. Grandpa's breath catches in his throat.

There's a dark red snowmobile lying on its side. A few feet away there are a pair of boots and a glove; tossed there carelessly. All the muscles in my body constrict as I notice the crimson stains on the ground matching the color of the vehicle, contrasting with the snow that's already beginning to cover it.

Blood.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: Predators or Prey?

Wow...So it's been waaaaay too long since I last updated this. I've noted how much slower this story has been going than the others and I do sincerely apologize for that. I've already begun the next chapter so hopefully updating for this fic will happen more frequently. I've got an **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT** that I shall post at the beginning of this chapter, k? So _please _read that.

**Fallen-Alone-Scared-Lost:** New reviewer for this story! -tackles- Hi sweetie! Fancy meeting you here! XD "I loves yas and you work even with the evil cliffies" -grins- Thank you! And the evil cliffies are essential to my stories! They're something I take great pride in. (readers: dammit!) lol

**Kitsu-cha: **"glomps" Eep! I've been glomped! XD -tackles- Passha!! (Minkah: -.-) Ah the cliffies! I know, aren't they GLORIOUS? (**kitsu**: -glare-) Eheheehe! -backs away nervously-

**Nayades18:** "you know I love drama and lots of it" -wistful sigh- Don't we all? (Minkah: It just has to revolve around ME, doesn't it?) -smirks- Possibly. Ah, good. You got teh piccies. I'm glad you enjoyed Malik's internal battles--which he ended up losing to--that involved his feelings for Minkah. Poor spikey-headed blonde. (Malik: Grrrr...)

**Satra: **"don'tenditheredon'tenditheredon't- gah! It DOES end here!" LOL Yeah, it did, didn't it? (Satra: -sulks-) Sorry it's taken so long for an update! Sheesh, this story is going slow! (readers: We noticed!) -winces- I said sorry!

**Memnoch's Heart: **"I wish they had fanfiction for fanfiction. -stares into space thoughtfully-" LOL That would be..._something_...wouldn't it? (**Kana**: -nod nod nod-) I can see that getting extremely complicated. Yes, Ryou went through a lot of emotional changes in a short amount of time. Poor kid. (Minkah: Hey! What about ME?) Yes, you suffer too. "if you wanted, I'd give you a kideny and half my liver" Hmm...well, the doctors haven't pinpointed my health probs yet, so I might possibly take you up on that offer later. (**Kana**: -pales- I wasn't SERIOUS!) -smirks-

**dragonlady222:** "Afika is really trouble and in trouble." Indeed he is. And he knows it too. Manages to keep a cool composure despite it all though. (Afika: -brushing hair- I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty, and witty, and _gay_!) -snort- Well, we already knew **that**. (Afika: -GLARE-) ehehe! "Ryou sure picked a bad time to say all those things" Ah, but was there ever really a 'good' time to say them? (Ryou: When he's so drunk he won't remember any of it?) Hmm...I suppose that might've worked...

**yeyavailability: **"so much win" Whoot! We've got win here, peoples! XD (Minkah: -sigh-) "While I was typing in variables and procedures I imagined people getting stabbed by the sharp edges of the bolded alphabets, which had to spawn from your fic, which is clearly made of pure awesome." -cackles- That is AWESOME! The visualization just makes me giggle. -giggles- See? XD (Yami: ra, just strike me down now...)

**MarshmellowPeepGod:** So I was typing out these responses and my brother walked by and saw your name and was like: That is so BRILLIANT! Twas funny. :P "I SENT TEH PICTURES!" I know! -huggles- And now you get the chapter dedication that I promised. (**Peepz**: Squeee!) Zork and Pals? Little Kuriboh's? Isn't he _hilarious_? I've watched all his Yugioh stuffs. Tis pure awesomeness. XD

**Sagira98:** "more rollercoasters. and an evil cliffie of course" -beaming- Of course! Ah, Malik is annoying you? Well, he's still a bit emo in this chapter. Fear not! He will get better soon! (Malik: I'd _better_! -shakes fist at ferris-) Think Mr. B might be in the back of the truck? Hmmm...interesting. -dives at the five dollar bill- Gimme! "You know it's a shame you only come out with the chapters once every two months" -winces- It's been more than that this time. (**Sagira**: Ja. I've noticed.) This story has just been a lot harder for me to focus on than the others. I'm getting a better feel for it now and have already begun the next chappie. Keep your fingers crossed!

**Camomilla: **While you haven't reviewed the latest chappie, you still reviewed, so: -tackleglomp- Hi! XD Thanks for the sympathy an' all. I'm actually doing worse from whatever shit I was having already. -grins humorlessly- It's FUN. But enough about that. The story! I'm glad you likes it and I hope to see you around again!

This chapter is dedicated to **Camomilla**, **Fallen-Alone-Scared-Lost**, **Peepz**, and **Kana**! (I promised you two, did I not?)

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **All right, so there is a grave issue with which I want to make doubly sure everyone is aware of about this story. As I stated at the end of the first half: the rape and torturing of Minkah is over. It was essential for this half of the story but was not written for anyone's sick pleasure. There was a serious decline in the amount of reviews last chapter and I began wondering if the reason was because people thought all that stuff was going to start happening again. Well it's not. It looks as if something might have in this chapter but you'll find it hasn't...and it **won't**. near this beginning part Minkah is narrating and is having "flashbacks" while also focusing partly on the present situation. All you psychos that enjoy reading that type of shit can go find some other fic. Just wanted to make that clear.

**"Get Out Alive" **3 days grace

No time for goodbye he said  
As he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
They're bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you  
Then he said

If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life

This is my last time she said  
As she faded away  
It's hard to imagine  
But one day you'll end up like me  
Then she said

If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life

If I stay it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for:

If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, if I go

Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside

**Chapter 10: Predators or Prey?**

**(Minkah's POV) **

There are twenty of them surrounding me. All are wearing thick grey coats and pants; boots up to their knees. I don't know where they came from but they're here. Each has his own gun, which are pointed directly at me in the center of their little circle. My jaw clenches, gloved fingers tightening around the hilt of my knife as I sit atop the snowmobile.

Shit.

"Get off the vehicle now!" one man bellows above the howling wind, moving forwards slightly.

It does me no good to stay on this thing. If I try to flee on it they'll just shoot me in the back. Using all of my willpower, I slip over the side, standing before the supposed leader whose gun is aimed directly at my head from seven feet away.

"Drop the weapon!" another yells, all of them moving in.

"What do you want?" I ask evenly, not letting my apprehension show.

I've killed the likes of them back in Domino...Kaiba's own guards, to be precise. But what level skill to these men possess? That will be the factor that will decide how this will turn out. My wounds from two months ago aren't completely healed either. One thing's for sure: I want their motive at least, to know if they're after Ryou and the others. If they are, then I must eliminate them.

There is no other option.

"I said drop the weapon!"

"Not until you tell me what you want," I reply loud enough for all of them to hear even as the wind tries to carry my voice away.

"Oh I'm positive you're aware of why we're here, _assassin_."

My eyes widen before I can stop this reaction. They…they're not after the others! They're after…!

I swerve to the right, slicing off the arm of a man that was coming at me from behind. He screams, staggering backwards while staring in stupefied horror at the stump where his hand and forearm used to be. The others have long since rushed in, lunging at me from all sides. A fist meets my face while another makes contact with my gut. Large hands have my arms, heavy bodies tackling me to the snowy ground. I struggle wildly, panic setting in at the empty feeling of the knife absent from my hand. My air supply is all but cut off as a man standing near my 

head takes hold of the end of my scarf and jerks it repeatedly, tightening it around my throat. One of them is sitting on my legs, two more pinning me by the shoulder blades.

"Get Radshire back to the camp and see if they can do anything about his arm!" the man holding my scarf barks, heavy footsteps quickly retreating. "Well…that went better than I thought it would."

I watch out of the corner of my eye as two men search over the snowmobile for any weapons, flipping it on its side when they're satisfied. My heart sinks to my stomach when the rest of them stand next to their leader, gazing down at me with such hatred. I don't have anything to say—don't know how they found me out here. I know what my fate is now though. They'll torture me for information about Afik and the others…which I won't give to them.

"Check him for hidden weapons!"

I gasp when there are hands all over me…rough hands…groping…searching…

"_**Stop!" **_

"_What's this? The little whore doesn't want to do his job?"_

_Hands tear, punch, bruise…_

"_**No!" **_

"What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know! He just suddenly started screaming in some weird language. All I did was take his boots and gloves!"

"_**Please stop!" **_

"Let's get him back to camp. With luck, if any of his companions are out here, they'll be along shortly. Tell the men over the radios to keep rapt attention. We may be getting more company from Apophis."

Gloved hands grab under my arms, dragging me. I dig my bootless heels into the deep snow, knowing full-well what's in store for me if I go with them.

"_**Let go! Let go of me!" **_

"_And why would we do that? You have a price to pay, whore."_

"Come on, you little brat!"

"_**NO**__!" _I shriek, thrashing back and forth violently but to no avail. Tears pour from my blurred eyes. _"Not again," _I sob, desperate. _"Gods, __**please**__ not again!" _

**(Yami's POV)**

"There's so much blood," Grandpa murmurs, aghast as we stand next to the fallen snowmobile. "I wonder if Afika and the others are behind this."

"Would Afika do this to Minkah?" I ask doubtfully.

Grandpa sighs, shoulders sagging. "I'm not sure."

I narrow my eyes, turning from the machine, the blood, and the boots and glove. The wind's moaning vociferously, intent on everything knowing of its suffering. I step away from the scene, moving forward and noting how much easier my feet have fallen through the snow.

"Grandpa! There are foot tracks here! Lots of them!" I call to which he stumbles over, eyes widening.

"There are so many!...more than five ex-Apophis members."

I nod mutely, taking off at a brisk stride up the hill. Grandpa calls after me but I don't stop—can't. I should have told someone about the people following us that Minkah had seen. Shit, I should have believed him.

"**Halt**!"

I do so, partially because there's a semi-automatic weapon pointed directly at my face. Grandpa lets out a shout, heavy footsteps in the snow alerting us to more of these people. They're all in grey outfits, thick for the elements. The five standing around us are all holding identical guns to the man's directly in front of me.

"What the hell is this?" one of them to our left asks incredulously.

"Who are you people? What business do you have out here?" the leader asks calmly, ignoring his companion's outburst.

Grandpa steps up beside me, staring straight into the man's eyes that are nearly hidden beneath the woolen cap and hood.

"We're staying at our cabin nearby. Who are you? You're on our property."

The man smiles solemnly. "Ah you must be the Mutous! It's good to see you alive. We were worried we'd arrive too late."

"What are you talking about?"

"Apophis has returned."

"We know."

They balk at us. "How could you…?"

"Where is he?" Grandpa cuts in impatiently.

The leader is taken aback. "Who?"

"The young man who was riding that snowmobile. He's unstable due to past treatment and needs medical attention."

Brown eyes narrow. "You know that little sneak?"

"He's not a sneak!" I exclaim in anger.

"What's going on here?"

"**Sir**!" all of the men shout at once, saluting an approaching figure with two more subordinates on either side.

"Lieutenant Hiroki! These people claim to know the assassin Corporal Ryota and his men captured."

The tall man has a goatee, slender sharp eyes, and thin eyebrows. He seems more the kind of man to be in politics or other high-class post. Yet here he is, out in the wilderness.

"I assure the both of you," he states in a deep baritone voice, turning to Grandpa and I, "that the individual in our custody is an Apophis assassin."

"You can't…!" I stop, doing a double-take when I recognize one of the men beside Hiroki. "Hey! You were the police officer who interviewed right after the attacks back at the Game Shop!"

The man jolts slightly at this, discomfited when all attention turns to him.

"Is this true, Private Ichiro? Speak."

Those familiar blue eyes that had been so reassuring two months ago suddenly widen, realization dawning upon him.

"Ichiro!"

"I…I did confer with this young man here and a few others about Apophis. They mentioned one of the boy's brothers had been taken by…" His voice trails off, mortified.

The man called Hiroki frowns, jaw clenched. We all wait. I look over at Grandpa and he shakes his head, telling me not to speak yet.

"They took him back to the camp, did they?"

"Yes Lieutenant!"

He nods. "Well then, let's head over there. Private Ichiro!"

"Sir?"

"Do you have the notes you took from that day?—of the conversation you held concerning the young man in custody?"

"I do, sir."

"Excellent." The Lieutenant turns to Grandpa and me. "If you will come with us, we will see just who this person is and if he is indeed one of the Apophis survivors. If such proves false, I will release him to you. Either way, there are some explanations that will need to be provided. We have a vehicle up ahead that will fit all of us. Our encampment is a ways away from here."

"Thank you," Grandpa says quietly as we follow them through the snowdrifts.

**(Ryou's POV)**

How could I have gone and said such horrible things to Minkah and treated him like I did? It hurt him horribly. And whatever Malik added made my brother's emotions crack. Now he's out there somewhere in this god-forsaken storm—alone.

"Malik, you said you wouldn't talk to Minkah about before…" Marik begins to chastise his brother who's lying on the couch, torso bandaged.

"I wasn't going to! He brought it up!" Malik protests, still tensing as if he's going to try to make a break for the door at any given moment.

"That doesn't excuse it."

"What do you want me to say, Mare?" his older sibling asks, getting perturbed.

"Malik, you made the guy go completely wacko! I mean, look at you! He could have cut you in half!" Honda puts in, motioning towards the bandaging. "I seriously doubt talking with him would have…"

"You know what?—It's none of your business!" Malik snaps, eyes flashing. "None of you!"

"**None** of us?"

Five pairs of eyes turn to me. I stand rigidly, staring directly at Malik. His younger brother's lips tighten but he doesn't speak.

"I think it is my business, Malik," I whisper scathingly, fingers clenched. "Minkah is my brother after all. I know you'd wish to know the same if something concerning Marik happened."

Violet eyes break contact with mine, staring down at the white bandaging on his chest area. The others don't say anything, don't want to interfere with this. Instead, at a motion from Marik, Jou, Yugi, and Honda silently leave the room with him. I kneel beside the sofa, waiting for Malik to speak. The Egyptian doesn't try to give any explanations. I exhale, crossing my arms on the edge of the couch.

"Malik, what is it?"

He looks at me again with such helplessness, wordlessly begging me not to make him answer. Marik hasn't said anything to me concerning his brother and mine. I know back in Domino when Minkah was still working for Kaiba and Apophis that there was at least one "incident" of a romantic nature involving Malik and my brother; if not romantic, then rather sexual, perhaps.

"Before Minkah ran out, he said 'I'm what's wrong'. Do you understand what he meant by that, Malik?" I press, ardent on knowing the situation for what it truly is and not what I might presume.

"I…" The blonde's trembling, brow drawn. "I didn't mean for it to happen—for any of this to happen! It just _did_."

My worry is intensifying. "You didn't mean for **what** to happen?"

**(Mr. Mutou's POV) **

These army people are certainly well equipped, I'll give them that. After a seemingly unending ride in their large vehicle, we found ourselves at the edge of their makeshift base. During the ride we could not tell which way we were going, as the back area the soldiers ride in, which we also were sitting, was utterly dark without a single window. Not a place for the claustrophobic. Luckily, due to years and years of excavating, I'm used to finding myself in rather tight places.

Yami walks beside me as we're led between the buildings that resemble large tool sheds. There are around thirty of them, by my guess. Surrounding them are monstrous vehicles that can conquer the snow, but I think this storm will cause even them some trouble.

Lieutenant Hiroki takes us between a cluster of the buildings, stopping a soldier who's passing by.

"You there!"

"Sir!"

"Do you know where Corporal Ryota has detained the Apophis prisoner?"

I note Yami opening his mouth to protest and clear my throat loudly while sending my grandson a look that tells him not to do or say anything to irritate or anger these people. If we want any chance of getting Minkah out of here it will involve manners.

…and carefully set lies.

"Yes Lieutenant, he had the prisoner placed in building 107."

"Thank you, Private. That will be all."

"Yes sir!"

Hiroki turns to our group of five. Ichiro is among us, having retrieved a large binder bulging with manuscripts. No doubt it contains all the notes he took when interviewing the boys after the Apophis incident at the store. If only I could have been there and know what had been said. No, Marik's condition was much more important at the time. I'll just have to trust whatever Yami and the others told him and try to work it to our advantage here.

"Well, let us go and find the truth of this matter, shall we?" the Lieutenant says over the howling winds.

We just nod our assent, following him through the snow that barely reaches our ankles. There are several soldiers continuously running about the compound with shovels in a desperate attempt to keep all buildings accessible.

My resolve steels as we stop in front of a structure with over a foot of snow leaning against its sides. The two soldiers that are guarding the door, automatic weapons in hands, hastily kick and stamp down the snow so the door can be opened.

It's just one room about 12' by 12'. I realize now the buildings are made of some thick plastic, edges somehow driven into the icy ground so as not to be blown away.

My heart stops at the sight before us. Minkah's lying on his side on hard floor near the back wall. He's curled up in a fetal position, bare arms restrained behind his back. The remnants of his shirt and sweater lay in a tattered pile in the middle of the room. He's clad in a pair of jeans and socks. Those grey eyes are even wilder than they were back at the cabin. There's dried blood under his nose and on the cloth tied over his mouth. While there are several bruises on his skin, it's now obvious the vast amount of blood back by the snowmobile was not his.

"Why is he gagged?" Hiroki demands sharply to a guard standing off to the side. "You're supposed to be interrogating him!"

The man winces, removing his grey cap and bowing speedily. "When they brought him to me, he was in a state of hysteria. He was shrieking in Arabic at the top of his lungs. I recognized it but don't speak the language. It got to the point where he wouldn't shut up. I finally gagged him, figuring I'd wait until he'd settled down…"

"How's he supposed to calm down like this?" Yami cuts in contemptuously.

"Yami please, let me handle this," I state firmly. He turns to me, eyes aflame, but the fires of vengeance smolder slightly and he manages to nod stiffly.

I turn to the lieutenant. "The boy's name is Minkah. He has suffered severe abuse for most of his life. When he breaks down like this there is no reasoning with him. Such happened earlier this evening when he fled on that snowmobile after having an argument with his brother."

The interrogator seems determined to prove their actions are justified. "It's not like we need a confession. If you'll look at his right arm you'll see the Apophis symbol. That's proof enough if you ask me!"

"Erm…actually, it doesn't prove much."

We all turn in surprise to Ichiro who has his book open, page upon page of handwritten notes visible.

"What do you mean by this, Private?"

Blue eyes scan over the documents. "Back at the Mutous one of the young men—this one, I believe," he adds nodding towards Yami, "said, and I quote: 'He has darker skin...same hair...a double-crossed scar on the right side of his face. They captured him a week or so ago...they put a tattoo of a cobra—the Apophis symbol—on his arm.' As a reference to the first part, he was comparing him to his younger brother who was also present at the time. And 'they' as in Apophis."

Bless Yami and his quick thinking.

The interrogator frowns skeptically. "Well, he still speaks Arabic."

"The boy lived in Egypt for most of his life with his mother. I'd be suspicious if he _didn't_ speak Arabic," I say in a steady voice, all the while watching as the terrified youth on the floor curls tighter into a ball at the sound of more people, a sob of misery muffled by the gag. "Besides, I speak Arabic as does Yami here. Does that make us Apophis assassins as well?"

The man sends me a glare. "Neither of you, sir, have a tattoo of the Apophis symbol nor have we received tips about you tying you to the Apophis organization."

"Tips? What _tips_?" I demand promptly.

The man hesitates, comprehending all too late that he's said too much. Ichiro shuffles his feet, not meeting anyone's eyes. The other two guards look at one another uncomfortably. Hiroki finally speaks.

"Around the time you left Domino we had a citizen inform us of Minkah's movement into your group and that he had the intention of killing you all; said the teen is mad and has been an Apophis member for years now."

Yami narrows his eyes. "This informant wouldn't happen to be one Charles Bakura, would it?"

**(Yami's POV)**

Everyone in the room, save Minkah, is gawking at me. I stare straight at Hiroki, noting the calm appearance has left him, now troubled. He clears his throat after a deathly silence.

"And where did you come up with that assumption…?"

"He came to our place the night before we left. Tried to kill Minkah with a handgun. The boy had just recently escaped Apophis from what I could gather and luckily wearing a bulletproof vest. There's no doubt bruising on his chest where the places of impact occurred," Grandpa explains.

We don't look at one another, as that would give too much away. So far so good. But one wrong sentence could keep Minkah with these people and there'd be no way of rescuing him then.

"And why would a father do that to his own son?"

Grandpa's expression darkens. "Minkah is his illegitimate son. Apparently, Charles kept it a secret from his family back in England and has been intent on keeping the teen out of his life. But his other son, Ryou, found out and it seems Charles' aim is getting Minkah out of the picture for good." Ichiro's eyes widen, obviously not liking what he's hearing. "He doesn't want Ryou 'corrupted' by his half-brother, given the harsh life Minkah has lived. Minkah also has an understandable amount of animosity towards his father, given that he and his mother were abandoned and shunned by him. I think—no, I _know_ Charles is worried that Minkah merely being present will turn Ryou against him…which, after he tried to kill the boy, Ryou has."

"Then how is it that Mr. Bakura himself had been shot in the shoulder?" Hiroki questions, casting his piercing eyes at Minkah.

"A few of the boys managed to wrestle the gun away from him. In the process, it went off."

"And where is it now?"

"We brought it with us. You can send someone to our cabin to collect it if you wish."

Everyone is quiet for a long moment, looking over at Minkah with his glazed grey eyes that hold nothing but terror. I note the way he's shivering, even from across the room.

"He's got to be cold in just a pair of jeans. And his socks look soaked," I state, to which the rest of them quickly take notice.

"Seiichi, get a thermal blanket," Hiroki orders. "Kanaye, go to the medical team and get some tranquilizers. There's no way we're going to get him to stay still…"

"I brought medication to calm him…to aid in stopping the hallucinations," Grandpa cuts in, pulling a capped syringe of one of Marik's meds from his coat pocket. "While it will make him a bit disoriented and fatigued, it won't knock him out. It's actually prescribed to one of my grandsons, but we've had to give Minkah a dose once or twice before."

Hiroki studies Grandpa for a second before nodding his assent. Both of us walk over, kneeling down next to the delirious Egyptian. Minkah whimpers, struggling to get away and I note that he's bound around the ankles as well. Biting back a scathing remark, I reach over and hold one of his arms firmly, clenching my muscles to keep him immobile so Grandpa can inject the drug. Letting out a stifled scream, Minkah thrashes, trying to pull free from my grasp.

"Ichiro, help them."

The young soldier comes over quickly, holding Minkah's legs down, which brings further panic to the ex-assassin's features. Tears streaming down his cheeks, he shakes his head in a pleading way.

"It's okay," I whisper but am not heard.

"That's right. Just a second longer," Grandpa mutters, voice strained as he inserts the needle into a vein. "There."

After a few minutes, Minkah's movements become sluggish and Ichiro and I loosen our hold cautiously. Grandpa moves to the Egyptian's head and undoes the gag. Minkah gasps at the ability to breathe through his mouth again, panting heavily in deep gulps of air. Grey eyes dart about in fear.

"Minkah?" Grandpa asks, gently touching the Egyptian's tearstained face who flinches in response.

"_Don't_…" he sobs in Arabic beseechingly. _"P-please don't!" _

"_Don't what?" _Grandpa presses but Minkah recoils, shaking uncontrollably.

"_Not again! Please not again!" _

"What is he saying?" Ichiro asks uneasily.

"His mind's still clouded a bit," Grandpa states eyes never leaving the Egyptian. "Give it a few more minutes."

"_Don't! Please not again!" _

"_Minkah?" _I ask, shifting closer and gingerly placing my hand against his wet cheek.

His eyes meet mine, but it's like there's a fog looming in front of his vision. The drug hasn't completely taken effect yet. The white-haired teen tries vainly to scoot away from me, hindered by his bindings. There's such a fear in his eyes that I've never seen the likes of before. Sure, when Marik breaks down there's a similar terror. But something's different here. I can't put my finger on it though. Is he reliving past treatment from Apophis?

"_Don't," _the Egyptian whimpers hoarsely, looking into my eyes pleadingly. _"Please don't…"_

"_Don't what?" _I ask, grasping his shoulder only to jump back as he screams, writhing in another desperate attempt to free himself.

"I thought you said it would calm him!" Hiroki snaps.

"It is. This isn't a miracle drug. It's not automatic," Grandpa replies resignedly.

"What's he talking about?" I ask my grandfather whose eyes have become grave.

His facial muscles tighten, lips pursed. Violet eyes stare at the Egyptian who's watching all of us charily; shivering in both cold and fear. The delirium also has no doubt taken an immense amount of energy from him.

"The abuse," Grandpa finally murmurs, our eyes meeting. "The rape."

_Kaiba_.

My mouth goes dry. Oh gods. The day Minkah was ordered to kill my brother and Marik…That evening when Ryou and Afika brought Minkah to the Gameshop…he'd been covered in blood and was in complete hysterics. He'd been severely beaten, having internal bleeding. Moreover, he'd been raped.

"What's all this about?" Hiroki demands in irritation.

"I mentioned earlier that Minkah has been severely mistreated the majority of his life," Grandpa explains, casting a pitying look at the Egyptian. "Among the other unforgivable things he endured was rape." He focuses his attention on the soldiers. "Just what happened when you took him into custody?"

"He cut an officer's arm off," one mutters irately. Well that would explain the blood.

Grandpa grimaces. "Yes, but before that. Did you talk with him at all or ambush him? Did you identify yourselves?"

"None of the men here were present when his arrest took place," Hiroki replies coolly. "Are you accusing my soldiers of assaulting him, Mr. Mutou?"

"Not at all. I'm just trying to figure out what triggered these hallucinations—or, more correctly, these memories. Right now he's terrified we're going to rape him." The soldiers start. "Did your men make their intentions clear?"

"They surrounded him and informed him that they knew he belonged to the former organization known as Apophis. He resisted, using a long knife on them."

"What about when they took his coat and boots? And what on earth did you do to his shirt?" Grandpa asks disapprovingly.

"We'd already bound him and were trying to find the tattoo…" the interrogator begins.

"What about it?" Hiroki cuts in.

Grandpa scowls, thoroughly disgusted. "Try picturing it in the mind of a rape victim. You were forcefully removing his clothing…"

"Plus the weapon check," Ichiro murmurs thoughtfully. Everyone gives him inquiring looks. "After putting someone under arrest they search the person…" His face turns a light shade of pink as everyone waits for further validation. "Well…you know…You pat up and down their body searching for concealed weapons…"

"Which his mind could easily have mistaken for something else," Grandpa nods conscientiously.

The small hut goes quiet. Minkah's breathing is evening, though his eyes don't leave us for a second. Ichiro stares down at the binder in his hands. The other soldiers shift uncomfortably. Hiroki sighs.

"This has become quite a turn of events. Still, I want further confirmation. You know this boy better than we do. What do you propose?"

"Let's try having one person talk with him…have everyone else stand back," Grandpa suggests.

"Logical enough," the lieutenant nods, scratching his chin. "Who do you suggest?"

"Well, seeing as how he's only speaking in Arabic at the moment…"

"I thought as much," Hiroki says disdainfully, obviously not keen of situation. "Still, I suppose until he's been calmed we won't be getting any answers from him. Go ahead then."

"Actually, I'd rather Yami here do it, if that's all right." I turn to Grandpa in surprise. "Minkah might respond better to a peer."

"Fine."

They all move towards the door but don't leave. I glance at Grandpa who gives me an encouraging nod. The trepidation in his expression cannot be masked. So it all comes down to me does it? I exhale shakily, scooting closer to the Egyptian that I'm still kneeling by. I can feel their eyes on my back. And even though Grandpa will be the only one of them able to understand what I'm saying, I'm still nervous.

"_Minkah_?" I ask softly, reaching over and gently resting my hand on his bare shoulder.

He shudders at the touch, lip trembling. "_P-please_."

Despite this entreaty, I see that he's more attentive than before. This bodes in my favor, provided that he's not harboring as much resentment against me as he might be for Malik and Ryou.

"_No one is going to rape you,"_ I say in the most reassuring voice I can muster given how anxious I myself feel.

The Egyptian's eyes tear up. _"They…they t-took my clothes and wouldn't stop t-touching me…"_ This ends in a choked sob as he tries to pull away from me.

I don't relent, squeezing with my fingers but not enough to make if feel like I'm holding him down. It does look like they gave him at least a few strikes. While it's highly unlikely the soldiers abused him sexually, that doesn't mean Minkah didn't misread their actions. After the hell he's been through it's only to be expected that he react badly to any aggressive behavior—particularly from a large group of armed strangers.

"_Minkah look at me,"_ I insist. This is important in getting through to him. We've dealt with similar situations with Marik.

Tremulous, he lifts his head, grey eyes meeting mine. I manage a weak smile. Looking at his face, I can see the internal battle he's having; trying to decide whether to trust me or not. Grandpa and the others haven't come near or spoken. It's best to talk with Minkah one on one. The more people there are the greater threat he'll feel.

"_Don't look at anyone else," _I instruct as he moves to do just that. _"Just focus on me. Keep using Arabic. The soldiers don't speak it." _

"_But they…"_

"_Are you hurt badly?" _I interrupt, intent on luring his mind from the memories involving Kaiba.

Minkah winces, blood dried under his nose. _"Not b-badly. They kicked and punched me a bit…" _

I nod even as I have the urge to stand and beat the men behind me to a bloody pulp. Besides, showing any anger even in my facial expressions or voice will only frighten him.

"_I…where's my knife?" _

I blink in confusion. That wasn't something I'd expect him to say given his mindset only minutes ago. Why obsess over a weapon? Perhaps he wants it so he'll feel less vulnerable?

"_They most likely confiscated it," _I reply slowly, unsure of what his reaction will be. Panic sets in his features. _"Grandpa and I are here. Don't worry about protecting yourself. We'll do that for you."_

He shakes his head, alarm apparent. _"They can't have it! I __**need**__ it!" _

This desperation in his voice is making me apprehensive. _"Why? Minkah, what's so important about that knife?" _I tighten my fingers on his shoulder, urging him to speak.

He looks down before whispering, _"It…that's the knife…I used in the assassinations." _

I've stopped breathing, utter dread taking hold. The soldiers will indubitably take the knife to their headquarters or a lab to compare it with the marks on the victims of Apophis. Then they'll trace it straight back to Minkah.

"_Look at me," _I repeat, not continuing until the Egyptian complies. _"Out here they probably won't be able to confirm it was used in the killings. That will give us time to regroup and think up a plausible response when they question about it." _

Minkah gazes at me in mystification. _"What? You…why are you here?"_

"_Grandpa and I came after you and ran into the army people…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Why what?"_

Grey eyes close, pain clear in his voice. _"Why did you come after me?" _

My hand leaves his shoulder, gently grasping his chin and encouraging him to turn his head. I don't force it though. He hesitantly obeys, still refusing to open his eyes. My fingers glide tenderly over the side of his face, over the scar.

"_Everyone is worried about you." _

"_No they're not." _

These words are spoken so emptily. I know he's referring to Ryou and Malik. Unfortunately, I'm not completely sure what went on between him and my former boyfriend. And whatever it was set Minkah off, causing him to flee. I'm treading on thin ice here.

Any attempt to convince Minkah that Ryou doesn't hate him will be in vain. The Egyptian's heart was shattered when his brother said such spiteful things to him. We've all seen how long it takes to gain Minkah's trust. This will take an immense amount of time to heal.

As for Malik, I don't know what to think, much less say. He had upset Minkah greatly by what he had said or did. It's best to avoid talking about him at all. I don't really feel like it anyway.

"_Listen, Minkah. What you believe each of us feel or don't feel cannot be helped at the moment. But we don't have many options, considering the soldiers are already suspicious of you being from Apophis. Now, you can come back to the house…"_

"_No!" _he exclaims, pulling away from my hand. _"I'm not going back there!"_

"…_or you can stay here with these people," _I finish seriously.

He pales at this. I don't say any more. Too much 'positive' talk could turn him against me as well. I bite my lip. The soldiers behind us are getting impatient, shifting and muttering to one another. Grey eyes focus on me again.

"_If…if I go back…do I have to see them?" _he asks softly.

"_Not if you don't want to," _I reply, knowing how difficult it will be to keep that promise.

Ryou will understandably want to apologize to his brother. And Malik is one of the most stubborn individuals I've ever met. He'll want to talk with the Egyptian as well. Right now, though, the top priority is getting Minkah out of here. I'll worry about the consequences later.

**(Malik's POV)**

The room is quiet for a long while. The only sounds are the crackling of the fire and hushed voices of my brother and friends in the kitchen. I look down at the bandaging on my torso, thanking the gods for my quick reflexes. Minkah really could have cut through me, given the manic state he was in when he lashed out at me.

I told Ryou…_everything_. For the first time I didn't hold any of it back, though I didn't get too detailed when physical happenings were concerned. The bathroom, Discotheques, the dressing room, the bus, Yami and I's argument, Minkah and I's argument…Gods, how could I let it come to this? How could I have let things get so out of control?

"He's in love with Afika, you know," Ryou suddenly murmurs from where he's seated on the floor next to the couch.

I nod, throat muscles tightening. "I know."

"I hated Minkah for it…I hurt him because of it." Brown eyes gaze into mine. "Don't do that to him too, Malik. He and Afika…well, it's obvious we don't know as much as we thought about my brother. If Afika is the person that can make him happy then…" Ryou takes a shuddering breath. "…then that's who he should be with."

Nodding again, I try to keep my emotions at bay. Ryou's hurting over this too. He was in love with Afika—still is to some degree. Sure, it's a bit different of a scenario than mine, but he's still being forced to face it.

"I just wish…Hell, I don't know _what_ I wish," I groan in frustration, rubbing my eyes with my fingers. "Everything's such a mess."

"They'll find him. Mr. Mutou and Yami will find him," the white-haired teen says earnestly, resting a pale hand on mine. "They'll bring him back here and we'll get this all sorted out."

I sigh. "You have no idea how much I want to believe that…"

We both jilt at the rumbling sound of an engine. It's not a snowmobile engine though. This is louder, powerful. The others come hurrying into the room in confusion and apprehension.

"What the hell is that?" Jounouchi asks, eyeing the front door reproachfully.

"It can't be Niu already…can it?" Yugi asks nervously, clutching Honda's arm.

"If it is, he's sure not making any effort to give an element of surprise," the brunette mutters.

No one moves for the door. The curtains are drawn. What was it that Minkah said?—That Niu isn't enthusiastic on killing people? If so, he'd probably do it as quickly and 'humanely' as possible. Maybe just set up a couple of bombs around the house? He's supposed to be the technological genius after all. But no: not unless he was sure Minkah wasn't in here.

Everyone tenses up at the sound of a key in the lock. Honda and Jounouchi stand in front of the rest of us, trembling nonetheless. Marik and Ryou have come over and are kneeling next to Ryou whose fingers are constricting tightly around mine.

"Boys?" a voice calls as the door opens quickly with a gust of frigid air.

"Grandpa!" Yugi cheers in relief, rushing over to the man and hugging him.

I become rigid when I see the four tall figures looming behind the pair. They're lofty men dressed in all-grey uniforms, large guns slung over their wide shoulders. Guns are not allowed in 

Japan, save for a few particular exceptions. How Mr. Bakura got his slimy hands on one, I haven't a clue. But who are these people? They're not any of the Apophis members…unless Afika and his crew didn't manage to kill everyone else off.

"What's going on?" Honda asks, edgy.

Grandpa, instead of answering, turns to the men. "Thank you for driving us back here. Please tell Lieutenant Hiroki not to hesitate to send someone if he has any further questions."

One of the men nods, face nearly covered by a woolen scarf. "I will inform him. Remember to keep the boy within the perimeter we've set. In the meantime, we'll be keeping watch to ensure the safety of all of you."

Grandpa nods. "Thank you."

The men all bow stiffly, turning in flawless synchronization and walking towards a monstrous black vehicle rumbling in front of the cottage. It looks like a mixture of a tank, Hummer, and army transportation truck. Grandpa sighs heavily as he closes the door, violet eyes drained.

"Where's Yami?" Yugi asks fearfully.

"Yeah, what gives?" Jounouchi puts in as Grandpa and Yugi come over to us. "Who were those guys?"

"There are an elite secret army put together by the government to track down and capture the Apophis survivors. They arrested Minkah and the poor boy had a complete breakdown..."

"Did they hurt him?" Ryou asks, voice strained.

Grandpa shakes his head. "Not badly. Yami and I came upon them by pure luck and were able to convince them to release him to us."

**(Malik's POV) **

"But where is Minkah? Is he all right?" Ryou presses persistently.

"And Yami! Where's Yami?" Yugi asks simultaneously.

Grandpa holds up a gloved hand. "They're both safe. Now, I must get downstairs to unlock the garage door so they can get in."

We all blink in confusion.

"What do you mean, gramps?" Jou quirks an eyebrow. "Why didn't they just come in wit' you?"

"Because Minkah can't handle seeing everyone at the present moment. He's very shaken." He walks past us towards the stairs.

"Can I come?" Ryou blurts before he can stop himself.

"Yeah, I mean, you said Mink can't handle all of us, but if it's just Ryou…"

"I'm afraid that's out of the question," Grandpa states quietly, back to us. "Please try to understand." He turns at this, looking straight into Ryou's wide brown eyes.

The white-haired teen is trembling, face even paler than I ever imagined it could be. I struggle to sit up, reaching over and grasping his thin hand.

"I…I don't get it," Yugi stutters uneasily.

"Neither do I," Jou concurs. "Ry is his brother…"

"It's all right," Ryou cuts in somberly. "I understand, Mr. Mutou."

My grandfather smiles sadly. "This is just temporary. Give him a little time. Now, I'd better get down there. They're waiting in the garage and it's blisteringly cold."

Ryou nods, eyes downcast. I squeeze his hand gently. Damn it. We both know what this means. Of all the people in this house, the two that Minkah is going to want to avoid the most are Ryou and I.

**(Mr. Mutou's POV)**

"Sorry about the wait. Just had to give a quick explanation to the others," I apologize, leading the small party into the downstairs hallway.

Yami is supporting Minkah by the arm. The Egyptian obviously isn't comfortable at all by the physical contact but the amount of stress that his body has gone through plus the medication have taken their toll on his body. Four soldiers bring up the rear. They don't look especially pleased. After all, no one at the base had been contented with the final agreement made concerning Minkah. Ichiro, perhaps, but definitely not the others; a great deal due to the fact that the Egyptian sliced an arm off of one of their comrades.

"Yami, why don't you help Minkah find something warmer to…well, something to wear," I finish, casting an eye over the Egyptian who's clutching a coat around his bare shoulders. As the boys disappear into Yami and Malik's room, I turn back to the soldiers. "Well then…"

Our attention is drawn to the sound of footsteps on the spiral staircase in the open room behind us. I turn slightly to find all of the boys, including Malik. They stop short at the sight before them.

"Gramps…Oh. There's more of them?"

"Yes," I say between my teeth. "And I could have _sworn_ I told all of you to stay upstairs."

"That's quite all right," one of the soldiers states curtly. "We'll be on our way."

"Of course," I nod as they head for the door that connects to the garage. They pause.

"After we leave make sure to lock all doors and windows."

"Certainly," I agree.

"Gramps, what's…?"

"We'll be keeping in touch. You have the radio the lieutenant gave you?" the man continues as if the blonde weren't even here.

"Yes," I answer holding up the device, just wishing they would leave so I can tend to Minkah and calm the others.

Hard brown eyes gaze at me from under the snow-covered cap. "You will contact us if anything seems even remotely…"

"We will call right away should anything seem off," I interrupt, allowing irritation to become apparent my voice to stress the point that I want them out.

The soldier's upper lip curls slightly into a sneer. "Excellent. Then we have an understanding."

Cold cuts into our skin as the door opens, the other three men exiting. As the last moves to leave, he cranes his neck, eyes narrowed. "Oh, and as a reminder: if that little bitch takes so much as one _step_ out of the agreed perimeter, he's ours."

The door slams behind him, the walls vibrating. I wait until there's the creaking of the double doors of the garage going down and the thundering of their vehicle driving away. Hurrying forward, I relock the door, glaring at it. The nerve of that man. The bedroom door next to the bathroom opens, Yami emerging and closing it behind him.

"He's getting changed," my grandson says simply.

I nod, exhaling in relief at being back here where it's warm and relatively safe. Yami and I join the rest of them in the large television room. Malik is lying across the couch, Yugi perched on the arm. Everyone else is sitting on the floor. I sink down onto a leather chair, my body and mind worn.

"What's going on? Do they suspect…?" Yugi whispers.

"I think that's already pretty obvious," Honda snorts. "But why let him go if they believe Minkah's part of Apophis?"

"Because they didn't have the evidence to prove it, thank god," I breathe. "But that doesn't mean we're out of the woods yet. They have the weapon Minkah used in the assassinations. And, as you heard, they've given us a radio so they can contact us at any time. They've also proclaimed boundaries which Minkah shall not be permitted to pass."

**(Ryou's POV)**

Ra, I just want to see my brother. I can't imagine what he's going through right now, especially after the arguments with me and Malik. Now he's been…well, I don't really know what happened to him or how badly he broke down when in the soldiers' custody. Yami and Mr. Mutou haven't elaborated on that yet.

"So what happens now?" Marik's soft voice asks.

"They wanted some of their men to stay here with us," Yami explains darkly, showing through this attempted hidden anger that more happened than is being shared. "Luckily, Grandpa talked them out of it. They will, however, be all over the forest."

"What—are they waiting for Minkah to like kill us or something?" Honda asks skeptically.

Yami shakes his head head. "Not so much. To put it bluntly: we're pretty much their bait now. They're hoping Apophis is aware of our presence here and will come."

Jou scratches the back of his neck. "Well…then it's not…all that bad. I mean, sure we'll be under surveillance, but we'll also be protected from those Apoppy loons."

"That's true. Whether or not these soldiers will be able to hold their own against Apophis is one thing, but at least we'll have some warning at any rate. It should be fine as long as we can keep Minkah from doing anything rash such as trying to flee again," Malik concurs, face solemn.

I look at the carpet, trying to concentrate on each little fiber instead of thinking about Minkah refusing to see me. I wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to speak with me again. It's just…I don't think I could live with that. Without him. Mr. Mutou grunts slightly as he gets back to his feet.

"I'm going to go check on him. And please, for goodness sake, stay here this time."

I watch the elderly man tread slowly down the hallway, yearning to go with him. It would only upset Minkah though. My vision falls upon Malik to see a longing expression on his face, certain that's exactly what mine looks like too.

**(Minkah's POV)**

I can't believe I'm back here. Why did they bring me back here? Why did they follow me in the first place? I've only been a nuisance, a pest ruining everything in its wake. Yami and Malik lost their relationship because of me. If I hadn't led Malik on two months ago…

And Ryou. I've done so much more damage to him than he'll ever know. He blames me for his hurts, and he's right to do so. Why didn't I listen to Afik? To her? If I hadn't failed her all those years ago I wouldn't be going through this pain now.

I cast aside my soaked socks and torn jeans, now donned in dark blue flannel pajamas. Well, at least they're warm. I glance around the room, unsure of what I'm supposed to do now. They're all in the lounge down the hallway. I can hear their voices. Therefore, I'm not going out there. Malik's out there. _He's_ out there. Why didn't I listen to her? She'd been right all along and here I was getting close to the bastard's son…and not with the intention to harm him either. My muscles tighten at a soft tapping on the door, backing away from it.

"Minkah?" the old man calls. "May I come in?"

How I wish I had my knife or at least something to defend myself. While the possibility of him overpowering me is zero to none, I can't help but fight the feeling that he wants something from me. Adults always want something. But this man…I don't understand him. And that scares me.

"Minkah?" His voice is a bit louder this time, worry evident.

"What?" I manage, struggling to keep my own voice from shaking.

"May I come in?"

Taking one last look around the room, I realize there's nothing I can do for now. Until I know what he's after my unease will only intensify. Clenching my fists, I finally reply.

"Fine."

He enters quietly, closing the door behind him. I'm trembling. I can't help it. Why am I acting this way? Oh right. _Kaiba_. All those memories I've been unable to suppress.

"You look ready to fall over. Sit down," the man says kindly, gesturing to the bed.

I reluctantly do as he says. To my relief, he doesn't join me. That's something I would not tolerate. I don't want any of them close to me…especially on a bed. The short man stands before me, violet eyes laced with concern. Averting my eyes, I look at the floor instead, trying to get the tremors to stop.

"How are you feeling?" he asks to which I offer a shrug. He sighs. "Listen Minkah, I know you didn't want to come back here and I'm sorry for that. There wasn't much of a choice, considering those people are convinced you're from Apophis. We need to talk about them more 

tomorrow so we're clear on several things, but for now I think it's best that you get some sleep." To this I only nod.

He doesn't leave though. What does he want now? Did he use the drugs to weaken me so he could…?! My eyes shoot to him and I battle the urge to get as far away from him as possible. The elderly man notes the panic in my eyes, features softening with pity. This makes me hate him all the more. Pity? How dare he pity me! I don't want it nor any of his other 'feelings'. Pity is for the weak.

_You __**are**__ weak. _

I bite my lip as she hisses this at me. I'll get it done, Um. I promise I will. I was blinded before but not now. He's made it clear to me. I won't fail you this time.

"Minkah, I know you're uncomfortable around us, but I'm going to have to insist that someone stay with you through the night." He must notice the horror mounting in my features, because he continues. "Don't worry. There are two beds here. Whoever it is won't have to be anywhere near you. However, due to your most recent breakdown, I want someone else in here just in case. You shouldn't be alone right now."

"I can take care of myself," I retort scathingly but know he's not going to relent.

"You and I both know what these hallucinations can do. I've seen it with you and Marik. I will say it again: I must insist someone stay here with you," he replies calmly but firm.

"Whatever," I mutter, though my heart is racing. I'm going to be alone with someone in here? I don't trust them—any of them. They'll just take advantage me! Gods, I can't go through that again! I just _can't_!

"Minkah?"

I blink, coming out of my internal turmoil to realize he's asked me a question.

"W-what?"

"I asked you who you'd like to come in here."

Wait he…he's letting me choose?

He smiles faintly. "I want to you pick the person you feel the most comfortable with, though it cannot be Marik, as you know. He's not stable enough. Any of the others, myself included."

I rack my brain, unable to come up with anyone. Not this man here. Not Malik. He'd just try to have his way with me. Definitely not the bastard's son. While there's unfinished business concerning him, I'm not ready to face him yet. Hell, I don't trust any of them. How am I supposed to decide?

**(Niu's POV)**

It's quiet out here save for the wailing wind. I take in my surroundings, the device in my hand aiding me in navigating through this desolate forest of ice. I had to abandon the car a long ways back. Cringing as the blistering wind cuts into my raw face, I pull my scarf over it, concealing all but my eyes which are stinging. Gods, nobody should be out here. This is insane. What do people find so appealing about snow anyway? Yet another thing I'll never understand.

My fingers constrict around the device I myself created as it gives me a thermal reading. There are other people close by. It must be the new 'army' that Afika informed me about. I wonder if they've made their move yet. Hopefully not. It'll be much more difficult to save Minkah if he's already fallen into their clutches. And if he has, he's most likely being subjected to cruel treatment right now.

I glare at the whiteness around me, the trunks of the trees coated in snow. Needles of ice whiz through the air, cutting into my exposed skin. The snow is past my knees, nearly reaching my thighs like quicksand trying to pull me under. Then somewhere ahead of me comes the barely audible sound of voices speaking in Japanese.

"…still can keep an eye on him….the mansion…lure the others…Apophis…"

"Right…little brat…We should have killed him when we had the chance…of good it does to let him go…"

"I don't trust those people…they'll probably…and flee…"

"…doubtful. Then they'd be just as damned…"

The hood over my head, the wind, and my limited Japanese keep me from understanding much else. Still, it's enough. If my theory I've developed from these tidbits of a conversation is correct: they captured Minkah but he's back with the Mutous now. Whether they're being held prisoner or not is yet to be seen. I'll have to go to the mansion and confirm that. Remaining on guard, I trudge slowly through the snowstorm, knowing there's still a _long_ walk ahead of me.

**(Marik's POV) **

"So…how is he, Yami man?" Jou asks after a drawn out silence as we sit around the blank television.

Yami's seated in the chair where Grandpa had been. He looks completely drained. Now our grandfather is speaking privately with Minkah. While we've been reassured the Egyptian is safe and sound here in the house, Yami and Grandpa have yet to tell us anything about his current condition.

"Did they hurt him?" Ryou whispers from beside me on the floor next to the couch.

Yami takes a shuddering breath. "Not badly. He took a few good kicks and punches, but other than that…"

"What would have happened if you and Grandpa hadn't…?" Yugi can't finish that thought.

"They would have tortured him for information regarding Apophis, no doubt," Jou states morosely. "That's the kind of shit these secret forces pull. Who would stop them? Hell, they probably have permission from the government to do it."

"I think this goes far beyond the Japanese government," my brother states, wrapping an arm around me, keeping an eye on how this discussion is effecting me.

Honda folds his arms across his chest. "Right. Minkah did say Afika and the others are destroying all of the Apophis bases. The entire world should be aware that they're alive and will be resolute on capturing them by whatever means necessary."

I look at the large black TV screen, just able to make out our slightly distorted reflections on its smooth surface. It is now becoming clearer how dangerous a situation we're in. Do the others even realize?

'By whatever means necessary.'

"So…we're going up against the whole world then," I murmur.

All of their eyes are upon me. Malik's arm tightens around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him from where he's lying on his back on the couch. He doesn't want me to be here—to be involved in this mess. None of us do, but that's out of our hands now.

"No no, Mare. Afika and his crew are the ones facing the superpowers," Jou snickers, leaning back. "Ah, poor bastards."

"Apophis or the governments?" my brother smirks slightly.

"Eh, same difference."

Honda rolls his eyes. "You and politics…"

"Hey, just 'cause it's all corrupted…"

"Perhaps that's partially due to the fact that you don't know squat about any of it," the brunette cuts in to which everyone laughs, save two of us. "You really should read the paper once in a while."

"Nah. S'boring crap," the blonde waves his hand dismissively. "Hey Ry, Mare, what's the matter?"

I glance over at Ryou, wondering if he's thinking the same thing I am. One look into those wide brown eyes and I know it's true. He's comprehended. He stares back at me, begging me to be the one to explain. I turn to our friends.

"What I said earlier…about us facing off against the world…it's true. We're harboring an Apophis assassin. Do you know what will happen if we get caught?—to Minkah? To us? They wouldn't hesitate to give us the same treatment as they would to him."

This casts the room into another uneasy silence. Reality's cold hand has finally taken a hold of us. What will they say to this? Does everyone feel it's worth the risk to protect Minkah? Have the costs become too great?

"Mink's never had a normal life," Jounouchi mutters, perhaps to himself. "It's not fair what he's had to go through." Russet eyes are determined, lit with a fire of resolve. "If we back down now, he'll lose his one chance of ever having one."

"I'm with Jou on this," Yami agrees.

The rest of us murmur our consensus, much to my relief. It's at this that the bedroom door down the hallway opens. Grandpa enters the room a few moments later. Something's off. It's his eyes. They're troubled.

I help Malik sit up while everyone else stands.

"How is he?" my brother asks.

"Better than I expected. He's still shaken but is definitely more lucid than before." He hesitates at this. "I want someone to stay in the room with him overnight in case he has another breakdown…also just for the sake of having someone nearby." We all nod.

Ryou gulps. "Could I…?"

"I decided it was best that Minkah choose the person, seeing as how we're trying to assure and relax him," Grandpa states, face saying it all.

Minkah didn't choose Ryou.

"He…it's not me, is it? I mean, I'm all for supporting him but I'm not really all that comfortable around him…" Jou mumbles warily, wringing his hands.

Grandpa smiles somberly. "Don't fret, Jounouchi. It's not you." The blonde lets out a thankful sigh. Grandpa's eyes move over our group again, lingering particularly on Malik and Ryou, obviously worried about what their reactions will be to this.

"So who…?"

"He wants Yami."

**(Malik's POV) **

I swear my heart's stopped.

Minkah…chose _Yami_ over the rest of us? Why my former koi? He and Minkah barely know one another! What makes him so special?

Yami's gone pale, eyes wide in mystification. "M-me? Why me?"

Grandpa sighs. "Most likely due to what happened at the base. While it's true we've all seen him break down, this time has been the most extreme to him…of which he can remember, that is. You were the one that got him through it."

"But…but…!"

"If Yami doesn't want to do it…" I pipe up.

Grandpa sends me a look that tells me to stop talking. "Yami, please, this isn't easy for any of us. I'll stay down here in case you need any help. I know this is a lot to ask of you. If it's too much, just tell me now and we'll think of something else…"

"No," my former boyfriend says, steadying his voice. "I can do it."

He and Grandpa gaze at one another for a while before our grandfather nods his assent.

"Very well. Come along then."

Yami mutely follows, neither of them looking back at our hushed group. Ryou's eyes are glassy as he tries to hide the emotional injury of being shunned by his brother. Jou and Honda are both shifting awkwardly, not looking at anyone. Yugi's staring at the now empty hallway. Marik's beside me, squeezing my hand. Me? I'm at a complete loss.

Gods, why is this bothering me so much? I was partially responsible for setting Minkah off in the first place. Should it really come as a surprise that he doesn't want to be anywhere near me? No, it's not that. Then what the hells is it?

"_He wants Yami." _

The wording. It's the choice of words the Grandpa used. While it may have seemed insignificant to everyone else, to me there's the dread of possibly a deeper meaning behind that sentence—an implication of what I fear the most. Yami told me nothing happened between him and the Egyptian at the bus station and yet…

"_He wants Yami." _

**(Kasiya's POV)**

"Niu is completely unreliable. I say we butcher the bastard as soon as we meet up with him," Kek suggest, a hunger for blood dripping in his voice. "He'll only hold us back with his whole 'I don't like killing people' shit."

I glance over at Afika as we move about the vacant gas station. The clerks' bodies are strewn in the front. We're in the back room, a storage area, ridding our vehicles of all things that are no longer necessary. Severa was less than enthused when we began the task, but when Afika told her she could burn the place to the ground once we'd vacated she began working quite vigilantly. With the oil underneath the ground it should create quite an explosion; something that excites her greatly. Kek is throwing pieces of scrap metal into a pile, opting for crushing the pipes as he removes them from the back of the car rather than simply taking them out. I sigh heavily, casting an eye at the van sitting there silently, knowing full well what's inside.

"Let's not be too hasty," Afika grins from where he's perched atop a large wooden crate, fingers dancing like mad on the keys of a laptop. "Niu may still be of use to us. And now that we know a militia has been created with the sole purpose of destroying us, I'd say it's in our best interests to keep him on hand."

"I see," I nod, carefully packing ammunition from the semi into the car's trunk. "We'll be able to get around those people a lot easier with Niu's gadgets."

"Exactly. So clam it with this pointless drabble, Kek."

Kek scowls, muscles flexing as his beady eyes snap to Afika who pays him no attention. "And what about _Minkah_? What if the soldiers already have him? They'll torture him until he sings like a canary."

Brown eyes narrow as they glow slightly from the computer screen, yet Afika doesn't reply. The large man is teetering on that borderline that should not be crossed and he knows it. The black-haired teen's lack of response only seems to please Kek who looks ready to make some toxic comment that could start a brawl.

"Has Niu made any further contact with us?" I ask a little too loudly, keen on keeping this from turning into a bloodbath.

"Not as of late. The storm will hinder him quite a bit," Afika answers simply, never once looking at us.

He's so hard to read, yet despite that fact, we all know he's nervous about Minkah. While Apophis existed, the two of them kept their relationship a secret from everyone. I don't even know when they had time to spend alone together or where, but apparently they had. When Afika contacted us from Japan, saying the take-over date was being drastically moved, we refused to 

budge without a reason. To my surprise, he didn't bother trying to beat around the bush, flat-out telling us of the predicament with Minkah and Seto Kaiba as well as his own romantic involvement with Minkah. The ebony-haired teen had informed us that if we didn't agree to act immediately then he would go in alone. That was all it took. We needed him in order to get out. He was woven so much deeper into Apophis than the rest of us and can come up with the most unimaginable yet brilliant plans. So we came.

When he first selected the five of us, telling us we were going to obliterate Apophis, I didn't believe we could pull it off. When he told us to come to Japan and assist him in slaughtering Seto Kaiba and his cronies, I didn't believe it would work. By the time we were flying back to Egypt I had become an unquestioning follower. We defeated Apophis just like he said we would. We wiped the scum off the face of the earth. Then we'd faked our own suicides and the world believed it.

But now…do we still need him?

I no longer understand what his objectives are. We destroyed the bases, therefore all but announcing to the world that we are still alive. Now we're chasing after a petty bunch of civilians who aren't worth the time of day. Besides retrieving Minkah, what are we doing exactly? What's the point?

When we destroyed Apophis I didn't really know what to expect. Would we all go our separate ways? Would we go undercover and move far away from Egypt? No. We remained assassins, only more petty than before. It's gotten pathetic. We're not even killing anyone worthwhile. Afika knows this though. There's something else at work going on here. I cast a doubtful glance at him.

'What are you keeping from us?'

"_Niu."_

Everyone stops what they're doing, glancing at the computer of which only Afika can see the screen from where he's sitting above us.

"_What's your report?" _he asks monotonously. How can he keep such a calm composure?

"_They're at the mansion. From what I could gather when spying on a bunch of soldiers…"_

"_You might have been able to catch more if you took the time to learn the language better," _Kek sneers scornfully.

The sarcasm in Niu's voice is plain. _"Well if you'll find me some free time for that, Kek, then I'll __**gladly**__…" _

"_Enough!" _Afika snaps impatiently. _"Quite bickering. Niu, what's your position?"_

"_I'm within sight of the mansion that Ryuui left to the Mutous. Minkah is with them." _Afika's expression doesn't change. _"As I was saying before: from what I can gather, Minkah was captured by the military but has been released into the Mutous' custody. So he's safe for the moment." _

Afika rubs his chin in thought. _"What about information concerning the secret militia?" _

"_They have set up a base several miles from the mansion. I counted thirty-seven buildings in all. They also have quite a few large vehicles created not only for war but also natural elements like this. They're no doubt bullet-proof," _Niu's voice crackles. _"I haven't confirmed yet, but I believe they might be taking over several other estates in the mountains, allowing them to cover a wider range." _

"He can figure all of this out and yet he can't carry a simple conversation in Japanese," Kek mutters condescendingly.

"I **do** know the basics!" Niu retorts in the language, despite having a small accent.

I chuckle at the irritation visible on Kek's face by the fact the black teen was able to retaliate. _"So how many of these people are there, Niu?"_

"_That, I do not know. Well over a hundred."_

"_They have their bait," _Severa state nonchalantly, eyes dull. _"Now they're waiting for the predator…which is also the prey." _

"_What?" _Kek grunts, looking over at her in perplexity.

"_They know we're coming," _I murmur, gazing up at Afika, gauging his reaction.

The corners of his mouth twitch. _"Niu, you said there are other mansions and cottages up there. Can you find one that the army hasn't occupied?"_

"_I…yeah. But I thought we were going to go straight to the Mutous'. Why…?"_

"_Just do it." _Our leader, without further ado, closes the laptop.

The three of us wait for him to elaborate on what he's thinking. Instead, he leans forward, hunched over the closed device. Afika suddenly bursts out laughing, shoulders shaking, a feral animalistic sound rupturing from his throat; eyes open and crazed, fingers curled around the laptop's edges. A shiver runs up my spine as I wait for him to compose himself. Kek is watching our leader with narrowed eyes while Severa just stands next to me, seemingly unaffected by this display. Heaving a few deep breaths, the laughter halts abruptly as if it'd never occurred.

"Well? What are we going to do?" Kek asks gruffly.

Only then do those eyes fall upon us, wide with wicked delight. "Our former prey is now being protected by our new prey, which themselves consider us prey. These new adversaries will not let us live under any circumstances, yet they're obligated to protect Minkah and the freaks, therefore doing us a great favor." He snickers at some joke only he understands. "Oh this is wonderfully ironic. And we can definitely take advantage of it." Afika grins at this, running his fingernails along the sleek surface of the laptop.

"What are you proposing?" I ask, perturbed by this change in the black-haired teen's demeanor.

"…You said you've been craving blood, Kek?" The large man only nods. "Well then, we'd better hope Niu can find a suitable vacant cabin."

"Why?" Kek persists with annoyance.

"Because," our leader smiles lazily, eyes narrowing. "We're going on _vacation_."

* * *

-rubs hands together- Yessss...so that was chapter ten.

O.O Ye gads, that's only chapter 10! After all this time we're only on frikin' chapter 10!

minkah: yes, I think we've established that fact by now.

Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!!

Yami: Yikes. -backs away-

-breathes deeply- Oookay then. I feel better.

**Three notes: **

**1: Malik shouldn't be so emo-like for much longer**

**2. Once again: no more rape or torturing of Minkah**

**3: I've already begun the next chapter**

Reviewsies! XD


	11. Chapter 11: Grey Area

Hey all! New chappie time! XD

Minkah: Dammit!

The reviewers and hits on this story have plummeted. No doubt due to my lack of updating. -.- Once again, no one to blame but myself. But to those of you who remain (love yas!) thanks and I've just begun working on the next chapter!

**nayades18: **Liked the beginning of the chapter for how disturbing it was? -grins- Well then you'll be getting some kicks out of this one as well. (Yami: and that'ssss...good?) Yes yes, the raping is all over. I don't like stories that are focused around that action itself that it loses its meaning. The rape in the first half had a point to it for this half. Scarily, there are a LOT of people out there who write/like fics that are based completely around rape. Sometimes is rape and that's all. O.o They scare me. "it's not gonig to be a Yami/Minkah fic, isn't it? because i'm beginning to love Afika so much!" -grins- You'll just have to wait and see on that one.

**HieiWannabe:** -grins cunningly- Okay, so I broke the "no torture" vow just a tad...not _really_ badly, but hey, that's over. The no rape one is a solid promise though. Just read my response to **nayades18 **for further explanations on _that_. -winks- Ah, and you think Afika is just jealous and wants to rip Malik's gentials off? (Malik: WHAT?!!!) (Afika: -frowns- As pleasing as that sounds, isn't that...not enough?) (Malik: -horrified- What more could you want to cut off of me?!!) (Afika: No no, I mean: am I so insane that all I want is revenge for him giving my boyfriend a hickey or two?) Well, it's still hard for the readers to tell, but I shall say: it runs much deeper than that, just to reassure you. (Malik: I am NOT reassured!) LOL

**Camomilla**: "I really am looking forward to the next chapter, where Yami is going to spend the night with Minkah. I wonder how that will turn out." -grinning madly- Oh I LOVE that scene! It takes up quite a bit of this chapter actually. (Minkah: -glaring- Ferris, what did you **do**?) eheheheehee!

**Isaya831:** "Holy feck, this wasn't updated so long I forgot it was here" -cringes- Sorry sorry! This was a quicker update, wasn't it? -looks hopeful- I've already got a page or two of next chapter typed! Soon (hopefully) I'll only be working on three stories instead of four. I'm almost done with BTS! YAY!!!

**Satra**: "about it being only at chapter 10? Who cares - it's already the sequel! That fact alone should prove that it doesn't matter how fast the story progresses - well, to me, at least." I _**LOVE **_YOU!!!! -tackles- That's a chapter dedication right there! Seriously, if I were a reader, I'd kill me...erm...ferris. O.o -ish confuzzling herself- And I am trying hard to work on this fic more due to its incredibly slow progress.

**wingedhikari**: Yeah, sorry it's taken so long. I've updated sooner this time! -throws orange tic tacs in the air- whoot for me! -blinks- I've looked back into previous chapters' reviews (i have to do this often) and don't see you. So, new reviewer! (I think) -tackles- "loving the chapter and the odd relationships" good. 'cause it's about to get even weirder! XD (Yami: good lord)

**MarshmellowPeepGod:** -blinks- You...had thanksgiving already?...and that was at the beginning of september that you wrote that!....somehow, since it's you, I'm not surprised. -grins- Oh, and please if you're going to send Minkah cake don't make it be wedding cake. Far too big for him. -glances over at slightly green Minkah- He's still recovering. And I don't know why they call them soap operas. Where the hell did they come up with the name? And who's 'they'? And why are 'they' in charge? It's the government, isn't it? -puts on helmet and crawls under kitchen table with pet snake- They won't get us, dammit!

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost:** "Huh, it seems like more then 10 chaps." That's what I thought too. Then I was like 'Holy froggin' Ra! there are only 10 chapters!' Ja. A bit of a shock for me. Then the shame took hold. "Anyways moving on, you still do wonderful work!" -huggles- Thanks! And also thank you for continuing to review even though this story's moving slower than the slug that was chewing on our pumpkins at halloween! :P

**Memnoch's Heart: **ROFL!!! Poor Sims Minkah. I know how he feels. I've had nervous breakdowns my whole life. I'm actually in this new therapy that's actually for post-trauma patients. -grins- that's just how bad my nerves are! "Afika got himself electrocuted fixing the television" LOL Now that would be a sight. (Afika: -muttering- I'd just have Niu do it.) -snickers- "my SimMinkah keeps trying to take a bath in the kitchen sink, that's not a foreshadowing for upcaoming chapters...is it?" ROFL!!! Welllll...there is a scene in the kitchen at the end of this chapter that shall be continuing in the next one...and as much as I'd LOVE to have Minkah bathe in the sink I just don't see it fitting in well with the situation. We'll see though. -winks- (Minkah: You had _better _be **_joking_**!!!)

**Sagira98**: -winces- Sorry sorry! I know it'd been forever ago. This story's moving so slowly. I'm working harder on improving updates though. Truly I am! Oooh! Look at all the questions! "Are you going to Niu join the gang?(crosses fingers)" -grins- I take it you're a fan? Can't answer that one. Lessee if there are any I actually _will _answer! lol "Are we going to learn what happened to Mr. Bakura?" Eventually. (Sagira: -scowls- This is getting on my nerves) "Is there going to be any Yami/Minkah stuff?" Define 'stuff'. Because we have the scene where they share a room...and then some more (readers: O.O) in this chapter. -grins- "Aside from the fact that it would make Malik even more emo(and nobody wants that) it would be interesting to see...um read." -laughs- Oh so true! And don't let this chapter (or any of the others) fool you. People change their minds about things. A LOT of people. -glances at characters that area all glaring at her- ehehee!

**yeyavailability**: "I'm actually in more lust with Akifa now" -grins maddly- I know, isn't he awesome? -swoons- "He's so insane in that subtle way it turns me on." Ditto. (Yami: Okay, can we talk about something else now _please_?) You're just jealous.

**dragonlady222:** "Does Afika really love Minkah or is he just obssessed with him?" A question that shall be brought into further depth this chapter. I'm slowly unveiling Afika's mindset. We learn more about him next chapter, some his past, which is also part of this chapter. "I think that Minkah and Yami could have a great relationship, maybe including Malik but not necessarily." Indeed they could. But will they? -grins- "I hope Minkah starts to trust Grandpa a little more." Y'know, I'm really glad you brought that up. No one else has mentioned it. While it won't happen for a while, I'm going to have some great scenes with those two. Something more positive to look forward to! -winks-

This chapter shall be dedicated to **Satra**, **wingedhikari, **and **Memnoch's Heart **for that glorious story. -grins- This song fits Afika so well in a loving/creepy/possessive kind of way! XD Awesome song!

**Whispers in the Dark (**Skillet)

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is a burning, consuming fire

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay there broken and naked  
My love is just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is a burning, consuming fire

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark

**Chapter 11: Grey Area**

**(Afika's POV)**

"So what shall we do? We'll arrive at the mountains by morning," Kek grates as he drives the oversized van, clearing a path for Kasiya and Severa following in the car.

"If you're asking whether or not you can go about slaughtering every living thing in sight, then the answer is a definite 'no'. And do not make me stress that any more than I already have," I state from the passenger's seat, grinning at the way his large fingers tense around the steering wheel. "Niu should have found us a place to settle in for a while, provided we'll have to eliminate any army personnel that come too close." I look down at the gun and knife strapped around my waist. "Of course, we could always have them…_offer_ us a little information first." Kek's brown eyes gleam with malicious keenness. "I'll let you be the one in charge of that."

The oaf grunts. "I still don't see the point in all of this…"

"What's the fun of an outright clash? Toying with the enemy is much more enjoyable. Besides, I have a score to settle with Malik Ishtar."

He's one of my two main targets. No one touches what's mine. And he did more than touch.

Was he the one who raised and shielded Minkah?

No.

Did he cease Kaiba's sick antics?

No.

Did he save Minkah from Apophis' wrath?

No.

Did he comfort and sooth him in the aftermath of the rape?

No.

Malik Ishtar doesn't have a single right to lay claim to my koi. Minkah belongs with me, just as he always has. Minkah knows this. He loves me, not Ishtar. That's why when we all finally meet again Minkah will come to me.

This time it's Kek who smirks. "Ah yes, for touching your precious _lover_. But Afika, why do you suppose Minkah left with them in the first place? There's only one reason I can think of: to protect them from us. Do you honestly think he'll step aside and let us butcher them?"

"Yet another reason we're waiting. I want to examine the situation thoroughly and see just how deep Minkah's ties to them are. If he truly does possess the desire to protect them and perhaps even more then I'll just have to bring some old enmity back to the surface…which I was planning on doing anyway," I add, nodding towards the back of the van that is securely locked. "Due to Minkah's mental state, he'll obey her."

A thick eyebrow is quirked. " 'Her'? Severa?"

"No. I'm aware you know full-well of whom I'm speaking," I sneer, narrowing my eyes as we plunge through the storm.

It's a fact that Kek, unlike any of the others, knows; and I wish he didn't. It puts so much at risk. I'll just have to make certain he doesn't get in contact with Minkah. If he talks, then it will truly be over. Unfortunately, he's conscious of this and will use it against me. While he's one that usually acts impulsively, I've no doubt he's biding his time on this one, waiting for the perfect opportunity when it will strike me the hardest.

"Ah yes," Kek chuckles, ominous tone causing my skin to crawl, making me want to slash him through the throat. "His _mother_."

**(Yami's POV)**

"Now you boys just call if you need anything. I'll be sleeping on the couch out in the television room," Grandpa says, eyes nearly lidded.

Minkah doesn't make any sign that he's heard so I nod to my grandfather in acknowledgment. Then he's gone. The door is closed and I'm left alone in the room with Minkah. The white-haired Egyptian is sitting cross-legged on his bed by the door—Malik's bed. This whole setup is making me extremely uncomfortable. More than anything, it's the awkward silence. Minkah hasn't said a single word since I came in here.

I didn't dare look at Malik when Grandpa announced Minkah wanted me of all people to stay with him. Knowing my former koi, he's rushing to far-fetched conclusions. He thinks there's more going on between Minkah and me when in reality there's virtually nothing going on whatsoever. If only I could make him believe that. It's not so much I care whether Malik drives himself up the wall, it's just that he usually takes everyone else with him.

I can feel Minkah's eyes on my back as I set up my bed. Gods, why can't he just say something? Of course, given what he's just been through, his mind's probably in quite a fog. And I'm certainly not going to start any conversations. I didn't come here to talk anyway. I came to sleep on the other side of the room and make sure he doesn't have a psychotic breakdown. It's ironic I can handle that but I can't bring myself to even say anything to the guy.

Luckily, I'm not in this alone. Grandpa is right down the hallway with medications should the Egyptian have another fit. And Jou and Honda are sleeping across the way in Marik and Yugi's room should some additional physical strength be necessary in restraining Minkah. He doesn't know this, of course. Yugi and Ryou are sharing Honda and Jounouchi's room upstairs. Malik and his brother are in the room with the double bed.

Otogi's room.

A lump lodges itself in my throat. Coming to this place…it makes me remember. There were so many good times we spent here. Skiing, racing the snowmobiles, playing videogames and duel monsters…All of those things are still here…

…but not Otogi.

'Not Otogi,' I repeat to myself sadly, burrowing under the covers while reminding myself his killer is residing less than 10 feet away from me at the other side of the room. 'Not anymore.'

**(Marik's POV)**

"I know what's going through your mind, Malik," I sigh lying on my back on the double bed, my brother staring out the window at the snowfall. "And no, I don't think there's anything going on between Yami and Minkah. Yami was just trying to help."

"Then why were they holding hands after running off together at that bus stop?" he retorts agitatedly, looking over at me. Aaand he brings _that_ up again.

"And did you ever ask either one of them about it? I mean, how much did you and Yami actually talk before you broke up?" I ask thoughtfully, shuffling so I'm further under the blankets for warmth.

Violet eyes fill with shame. "I did ask him. He said nothing happened. But I…Damn it, I was too angry and suspicious by then! He was throwing everything I'd done with Minkah back in my face!"

"Well I'm definitely not going to pry into _that_," I state honestly.

"Plus…" A long pause makes me turn my head fully to the right.

"Yes?" I ask though I'm not sure I want to know what's at the end of this sentence.

Malik's shoulders slump. "The reason we broke up—the ultimate factor was…well, I blurted to Yami that I want both of them. And then…" He shifts so I can't see his face. "I suggested to Yami that we should…be a threesome," he mumbles miserably.

"Malik!" I exclaim, sitting up. "How could you?!"

"I didn't mean to say it…!"

"Even if you hadn't—you thought it!" I counter, shaking my head disbelievingly. "You actually considered the possibility of the three of you together? I can just imagine Yami's reaction…"

"No need to. We've separated, haven't we?" my sibling says glumly.

I soak in all of this. Gods, how could Malik have gotten so out of control? Since he and Yami started dating it's been the two of them. My brother's never looked at another guy. Why now? Why Minkah? Perhaps he's asking himself that very question. For Ra's sake, Yami and Minkah are polar opposites.

Wait.

"They're a combination of **you**," I murmur in wonder.

Malik swerves around. "What?"

"Minkah is how you used to be: aloof and mistrustful. Yami is more how you are now: lighthearted and kind." Our eyes meet, both of us gazing at the other in shock.

"Are you saying…I'm attracted to _myself_?" Malik asks slowly.

I roll my eyes, praying his ego isn't being fed. "No. Well, sort of. You _understand_ them both. You can connect with them both. So when Minkah showed up as Ryou's cousin, holding a very similar disposition to what you used to, you were unintentionally drawn to him."

Malik swallows, a ray of hope in his voice. "Does that mean I don't love him?"

"Now that, I have no idea," I snort, plopping back down onto my pillow. "I've done my share of psychiatry tonight. You can dwell on it. I'm going to sleep."

He doesn't come to bed, gazing out at the snow as it comes down, visibility low. I like it better than rain. It's quiet, silent; almost like the weather's way of contemplating. It can be harsh and brittle or soft and feathery.

"…Marik?"

"Yes?"

My brother doesn't look at me. "Do you think…?"

His voice trails off and he doesn't say any more, staring fixatedly at the blizzard outside as it continues its seemingly endless tumult on the world below.

**(Minkah's POV) **

"_How are you feeling?"_

_I crack my eyes open to find myself snuggled against Niu's chest. Grimacing, I pull back, pain shooting through my body from these small movements. Niu sighs, allowing me to crawl away a bit. We're on a small bed in a room with light blue walls. There's one window but the cheap plastic blinds block the outer world from view. _

"_We moved again," the black teen states the obvious. _

"_Where?"_

"_Jordan still. But we left Amman. We decided staying in the capital wasn't a good idea but Afika was unsure of how much travel you could handle…"_

"_Where are we, Niu?" I repeat, getting annoyed. _

_He doesn't respond to my attitude, as usual. "Az Zarqa, fourteen miles northeast from Amman. Afika figured it'd be safe enough for the time, seeing as this is Jordan's second largest city. They're will be more tabs on the capital than here. He wants to stay within reach of good medical professionals." Ebony eyes scan my bandages and bruises calculatingly. "How are you holding up?"_

_I try not to wince as I flex my muscles testingly. "Still really sore. I…I don't think I'll be able to walk for quite a while yet."_

"_I was not referring to your physical state," he replies seriously. _

_I glare at him, wishing I could get up and out of here; away from Niu and his prying nature. Still, he has been the most supportive person besides Afika. I've seen Severa maybe once or twice in the past two weeks. Kek isn't allowed anywhere near me. Kasyia will hold me while I sleep but even though his arms are around me it's loose and uncomfortable. They know of Afika and I's relationship and Kasiya seems very self-conscious about touching me at all now. Not that I blame him. _

_Niu though, he's always been a sort of mystery to me. I guess he is to all of us. He remembers the 'other' world, the normal world. Because of this, he reacts differently to things than the rest of us. So often lately, I've found him asking me about how I'm feeling psychologically, and I'm beginning to believe it truly is out of concern for my well-being. He's not the nosy type. If it's not his business, he keeps his mouth shut. What, with being left taking care of me a lot, he must have decided my welfare is his business. _

_I open my mouth when there comes a knock at the door. Niu stands swiftly, gun strapped to his belt hidden under his shirt. I manage to scoot further away from the door, clutching a pillow as if it could provide some sort of security._

"_Open the fucking door already," a familiar voice states with impatience. _

_Niu moves forward and hastily unlatches the several locks. Moments later my koi is stepping into the room, brown eyes immediately darting to me as Niu recloses the door. _

"_Have you slept any?" Afika asks me. _

"_He was asleep for a good six hours or so…"_

"_I don't believe I was addressing you, Niu," my boyfriend snaps, turning on the black teen who looks right back. _

_This is something else about Niu: he rarely breaks eye contact with Afika when my koi is rebuking him. The others cast their eyes downward when such occurs; even Kek shows some type of surrender. But not Niu. He's very respectful but not submissive by any means. Afika doesn't like this, especially coming from the member of our assassin group who's reluctant to kill. _

"_My apologies. Is there anything you need done, Afika?"_

_The black-haired teen scowls but nods. "Yes. I want you to research how the medical centers are in Ma'an and Al Aqabah." _

"_Then I'll take my leave," Niu nods in return, opening the door and exiting. Afika strolls over and redoes the locks. _

"_That little maggot can really get on a person's nerves," I hear him mutter under his breath. _

_I can't help but release a relieved sigh as he sits on the bed, pulling me against him. I bury my face in the nape of his neck as he holds me securely against him. He's been gone so much lately, stopping in when he can to check on me. It's understandable. We have to make sure the world believes that all of Apophis was destroyed in the mass suicide and that there aren't any stragglers. I'm not sure if the other three are even in Az Zarqa, much less Jordan._

"_How are the wounds?" he asks gently sitting back a bit. "Let's have a look at you. Those damn doctors had better be…" _

"_I'm fine," I smile as he cups my black-and-blue face in his hands, turning my head from side to side, inspecting meticulously. "It…does still hurt to sit though," I admit ashamedly. _

_Immediately he's flopped us onto our sides on the bed, sending me that roguish smirk of his. "Better?" I can't help but grin at this. "Good. How have things been? Has Niu been causing any problems?"_

"_He's fine, Afik," I answer from against his chest. "Niu's actually the one of them I feel the most comfortable around." _

"_It figures," he grumbles, a tinge of disgust present. "Must be all that loving family crap he holds onto. The guy's brilliant and yet he's far too soft." He seems to shrug this off. "Have the dreams let up?"_

"_They're less frequent," I reply quietly, not even wanting to think about them. _

_They're always about Kaiba…about that final night in Domino. I'd endured the Apophis trainings in which we were given severe beatings and mistreatment. This, somehow, was so much worse and I don't understand why. I don't ask anyone about it. How could I feel so weak emotionally? So vulnerable? What made Kaiba's actions more awful than those of the Apophis leaders? For some reason, I think Niu knows. _

"_That's good." _

_Warm lips press against my temple for a fleeting moment. Then his fingers are gliding soothingly through my hair while his arm is wrapped protectively, lovingly around my waist, holding me close. I shut my tired eyes, knowing with a pang in my chest that he won't be here when I reawaken. His visits aren't nearly as long as I'd like, yet I would probably sleep through most of them regardless of the measure of time he spent with me. _

"_Ohebak," he whispers in my ear as I drift into darkness. _

I wish he were here now. I can't sleep. Even after the light was turned off and Yami buried himself under his blankets I couldn't find rest. It's not that I don't want to. Combining the meltdown I had and the stabilizing medications, I'm completely worn out. Plus the emotional hits from the bastard's son and Malik's confession.

In the muteness of the room, memories—memories from all parts of my life—run through my head. All in all, it comes to Um. Her demands and my devotion to her must come before anything or anyone. Afik is the only person who understands this and has done everything in his power to assist me. I lump lodges in my throat as I picture the bastard's son's smiling face and shining brown eyes. Of the tears of joy he shed when I returned to Domino. Of the tears of resentment and hatred he shed just earlier this evening. If I pull back now I wouldn't be failing only Um, I'd be failing Afik too after all he's done to help me press towards my final goal. I have to do it.

…even if I don't want to.

"Can't sleep?" a voice yawns from across the way, interrupting my troubled thoughts.

"No," I answer simply, knowing Yami hasn't slept a wink either. I could tell from his uneven breathing patterns. He's been tossing and turning.

He gives a humorless chuckle. "You think we'd be able to. I, for one, am exhausted."

I inhale, clasping my hands together, legs bent and crossed. The two of us have only had a few conversations in the time we've known one another. Most did not go over well.

"How are you feeling?" he asks, repeating Niu's words. Those words I've heard countless times for the past two months.

"Tired," I complain, feeling the strong desire to break something just to release a little of my frustration.

"Ditto," Yami replies empathetically. "At least it's quiet and warm. If they could have it their way, Honda and Jou would still be awake playing video games down the hallway."

"That sounds like them," I snort.

Silence.

**(Yami's POV)**

"…Yami?"

"Yeah?" I ask from where I'm lying on my back, arms behind my head.

"Is Malik…? I didn't hurt him badly, did I?" Minkah asks hesitantly.

"It wasn't anything too serious. He pulled back in time," I answer seriously. "He upset you that badly?"

"It was a combination of a lot of things," he admits quietly in the darkness.

I nod even though he probably can't see me. "Well he's not mad at you, Minkah."

And he's not. If anything, Malik's become all the more resolute on being near the white-haired Egyptian. It hurts. I know this break up isn't something that I'm just going to 'get over' but I wish it would lessen a little at least.

"Aren't you going to ask me what he did?"

"Why?" I ask in surprise. "He's not my boyfriend anymore. He cares for you, Minkah. I won't object if you…"

"I have Afika," Minkah cuts me off in a tone that states there is no argument.

I sit up, looking across the room, just able to see his outline. "Afika seemed very protective of you. Have…how long have the two of you been together?"

"I don't know really. It's hard to remember when it became…_more_."

"You've known each other all your lives then?" I question, curious about the anonymity that is Afika.

I'm not trying to pry. It's just…We _thought_ we knew him only to find that he is a completely different individual than the persona he'd created. And if Minkah loves him so much then there must be at least some redeeming qualities about Afika. This peaks my interest about the black-haired teen who's the leader of the remaining assassins.

**(Minkah's POV)**

No harm can come to Afika in my telling Yami a bit about him. And this extended separation from my boyfriend makes me want to speak of him, makes it feel like he's nearer.

"Since I became a part of Apophis he's looked out for me. During training Afik took the fall for my mistakes on a number of occasions. The punishments were always extremely harsh. Very few of us survived past the instruction," I whisper in a hollow voice. "There were supposed to be no ties—no friends of any sort. Getting attached to someone makes you susceptible to disadvantage should the person you care about become a hindrance in carrying out your mission. But from day one he was there. He was always there..." I take a deep breath, finding just how much I really do miss him. "We worked my first few assignments together. Then the leaders deemed me experienced enough. I never worked with him after that."

"But he came to Domino and posed as Khalil," Yami points out.

"That was due to complications. You people wouldn't leave me alone," I snap unintentionally; like it was really their fault. They weren't doing anything wrong. I was.

Yami clears his throat uneasily. "Is there any hope now? Do you think the others are already on their way?"

My lips tighten as I consider this. While it's true I have to finish my task, I don't see any reason spilling more blood than necessary. Unfortunately, it might already be too late.

"I might be able to convince Afika," I reply. "Though I'm afraid it won't work."

"Why's that?" Yami asks hoarsely.

I sigh, feeling responsible for this. "His main target is Malik."

"W-what?" the other gasps.

I can just imagine Yami's expression of horror. His violet eyes are probably wide. Maybe he's perspiring and trembling. His heart's pounding in a frenzy. Yami still loves Malik, whether he realizes it or not.

"Afika isn't one to _share_," I explain somberly. "While I told him what happened between Malik and I didn't mean anything…It hadn't been part of the plan like Ryou and him had been. I was supposed to avoid all of you while he reeled everyone in to distract you."

"Did you and Malik actually do that much?" There's a twinge of jealousy in his voice even if he isn't conscious of it.

"No. But to Afik that doesn't matter. The fact that anything took place at all…" I sigh, leaning my back against the wall. "For a long while he didn't mention it, too focused on Kaiba's actions." I shiver involuntarily, pulling my arms around myself protectively.

"Was Kaiba part of the plan?" Yami asks softly.

I glare at nothing, shaking. "No. At least, not at first. Then he took an interest in me. Basically, Apophis sold me to him in exchange for funding, weapons, and equipment."

**(Yami's POV) **

"That whole time you kept disappearing…It wasn't always to assassinate people, was it?" I whisper, feeling sick as I imagine what Kaiba had been doing to Minkah while the rest of us sat around having fun. "That night in Domino…it hadn't been the first time he'd raped you…"

"He did _not_ rape me!" Minkah snaps, startling me.

"Minkah, he did. We both know it…"

"No!" the Egyptian cuts in angrily. "I was trained to take pain. I was trained not to be a victim. Victims are _weak_!"

I gaze at the silhouette across the room in disbelief. "That's not true! Minkah, there are thousands and thousands of victims out there…"

"And they're weak! They're all _**weak**_!" he hisses, exposing the hurting. "They are unable to fight back."

"You were ordered not to," I reply. "What would Apophis have done to you if you'd refused to cooperate with that deal?"

"Is wasn't all those times before. I could have slashed Kaiba to pieces but obeyed Fenyang and the others!" he retorts. "It was just…the last n-night."

"You helped Marik and Yugi escape. You saved their lives, Minkah. You had them run while you kept Kaiba and his guards at bay…" My voice trails off as things are coming together in my mind. "You didn't go back to Kaiba Corp. willingly, did you?" I murmur, aghast.

He doesn't answer. I hesitantly swing my legs over the side of the bed. I can see his form stiffen at this movement, watching and listening keenly to my every move now.

"Minkah, can I come over there so we can talk? Just talk."

The Egyptian falters uncertainly. I don't blame him after all he's been through. It's surprising enough he'd even agree to be in a bedroom with just one other person.

"Just talk?" he suddenly asks guardedly.

"Just talk," I repeat sincerely.

Another minute or two passes as he struggles with this offer. I wait patiently, wondering vaguely what I'm doing. The two of us don't talk. Not really. Not about deep subjects like this.

"…all right."

I stand up, finding myself trembling. What am I afraid of? Sure I've dealt with victims of extreme mistreatment before, but not this particular type of abuse. I have to be careful of not only wording and tone but also body language. All of these things can send the wrong sign if not directed correctly. A thought occurs to me and I stop in the center of the room.

"Would you like a light or two on?" I ask.

He might be more at ease being able to see me better to make sure I'm not going to try anything. A 'click' is his answer as the lamp beside his bed lights up, casting a faint glow across the room. It's not a substantial amount of light, but with his sharp eyes I'm sure he can view me quite clearly.

I stand in front of his bed, my hands at my sides. He's sitting there on the corner near the door should the need to escape be necessary. Grey eyes scrutinize me thoroughly.

"You can sit," he states though that charily expression doesn't leave.

I do so, making sure to keep a fair amount of distance between the two of us. The springs of the mattress creak faintly; the only sound in the room. We sit staring at one another for a while. I realize he's not going to be the one to continue our conversation. Internally sighing, I begin.

"You didn't answer my question about going back to Kaiba Corp."

He glares at me. "I don't see how it's any of your business what happened there."

"Oh really? Because Afika and Ryou showed up with you at the Game Shop. You were a bloodied mess and were in complete hysterics." He looks away, humiliation apparent. "Grandpa and Malik cleaned you up, so we know to some extent what Kaiba did to you," I finish gravely.

"So the whole group knows?" he asks quietly.

"Yes." What else could I say?

Minkah's hands ball into fists as he sits there tremulous. "They'd knocked me out after your brother and Marik escaped," he whispers wretchedly. "When I woke up we were in his office they…" He gulps to steady his nerves. The way he's just telling me, it's almost like he's in a trance. "They'd taken my clothes. He let his guards beat me up for a while and then he…he…" His voice cracks, yet I'm astonished to find there are no tears.

"I know," I say sympathetically.

He looks up at me, fires blazing in his eyes. "I couldn't fight back. They were too strong and the beatings gave me internal injuries. I couldn't fight back! I tried! I _**tried**_!" Minkah emphasizes frantically, desperate for me to not see him as pathetic.

"You used your strength defending Yugi and Marik," I rejoin, heart aching for all the suffering he's had to endure. "And who exactly told you that victims are weak?"

Shoulders slump in defeat. "Fenyang and the other leaders. Kek. Afika…everyone but Niu seems to get it."

"And what if they're all wrong?" The menacing spark in those eyes warns me to watch my tongue. "What I mean is: you, Afika, the others…you were all raised by Apophis, weren't you?" He nods slowly. "So when they tell you something about the world you are taught to believe it is the truth. I'm assuming you don't follow everything they ordered otherwise the majority of the organization wouldn't be dead right now."

**(Minkah's POV)**

"I never based my judgments completely on what Apophis told me. I relied solely on Afik for the truth." I narrow my eyes threateningly. "Are you implying Afika is _wrong_?"

I catch the panicked look on Yami's face even though it's there for less than a second. He's recognizing and reading my emotions surprisingly fast. Wait. He's done this before. He had a similar talk before with…

"I'm suggesting that perhaps Afika was taught to believe the wrong things too. That doesn't put him at fault," Yami states seriously, assertively. "You told us earlier that Niu was captured at a later age than the rest of you—that he wasn't raised by Apophis. Well maybe the reason Niu views victims so differently than the rest of you is because he can see them for what they really are."

"And…what are they?" I ask faintly, afraid to hear because deep down inside I know.

I know I _am_ a rape victim.

Yami leans towards me slightly. "Human beings. People who've suffered needlessly for someone else's sick pleasure. They're all over the world. Rape. Physical beatings. Mental abuse. Torture…" Violet eyes give off a strange gleam at the last word. "_Slavery_."

My brow furrows, not understanding what he's getting at here. I know there's slavery going on in these modern times even though the majority of people don't want to believe it. But I don't see what slavery has to do with me; why he stresses that one. He notes my unease, features grim.

"Capturing children, abusing them, brainwashing them, training them to kill other innocent people…"

"You're shifting the blame on us?!" I spit heatedly. How can he be doing this so easily? Making me go from feeling that I'm a victim into an inflictor of brutality?

"I didn't say that," he answers quietly.

There's a pitying glow in those eyes now. I've been getting that look far too frequently. It just makes me feel all the more helpless.

Yami's gaze never wavers. "The assassins that Apophis trained are also victims. You were children forcibly taken from your families. You were robbed of any real life. You weren't allowed to be children. You were taught to be killing machines."

My heart is beating abnormally fast in my chest and head. The room is spinning and I want to just scream until the windows break and the ice from outside forces its way in. I want it to surround me, coat me, encase me in its deathly cold. Then everything will go numb. That's what I want. Numbness. A moment without pain. A moment without doubt. A moment where I don't feel anything.

Somehow, amidst it all, Yami's voice is still reaching me. "Malik and Marik were from the tombs, you know. Their mother died in childbirth—Marik's birth. Their father hated him for it. Beat him, cut his vocal cords, abused him physiologically. Malik on the other hand, was the 'blessing'. He was given the 'honor' of having ancient scriptures carved into his back." The rage vibrating in the air is unmistakable, and it's not mine. "One day their father was beating Marik again and Malik snapped. He grabbed a knife and stabbed the man until he was unidentifiable. Then he took Marik and they escaped. I don't know how long they lived on the streets. Marik doesn't remember those times. By that point he was in an undeviating state of hysteria. Malik would never say much of what happened while living on the streets, only that he'd had to kill a lot of people; not just people who meant to do them harm. He killed people for their food and for shelter. He didn't trust anyone. Nearly knifed Grandpa when he came upon them," Yami chuckles somberly, bringing me out of this past he's taken me to. "They were children treated cruelly and, as a result, murdered in order to survive. Look at them now. Is Malik a bad person because he was just trying to protect Marik and stay alive?"

"What are you getting at?" I ask wearily, these explanations taking their toll on me.

"That perhaps it isn't all black and white. There's a large grey area in the middle where innocent and guilty are fused together, unable to separate. That maybe many a victim is also an aggressor but not out of choice."

I look down at my hands fisted in my lap. Is it true? Are all six of us actually victims? Even that bastard Kek? Even…?

…even Afik?

**(Yami's POV)**

I watch silently as Minkah goes into a sort of daze, glazed eyes staring at his hands unfocusedly as his mind tries to process everything I've said. I'm not sure if it was wrong to tell him so much about Malik and Marik. Perhaps Malik already told him at least some of it. Somehow, the best option seemed to find an example besides his comrades' for Minkah to examine.

Something I'm unsure of is which he'll take the hardest: his own acceptance of being a victim or of Afika being one as well.

"I guess it would be difficult to be told someone like Afika…well, that he could be wrong," I say carefully.

"He's not just my lover," Minkah nods sullenly. "Aside from Apophis, he raised me. He sheltered me when I should have been one of the majority that were butchered. At one time I suppose you could have called him a brother and father figure all rolled into one."

I smile sadly. "And yet he's only a year or two older than us? That's some major responsibilities on his part."

Inside, I wonder why the black-haired teen would have done so. Simple curiosity of having a companion? Or was there an incentive? Minkah had become a part of Apophis at a young age, so Afika couldn't have been on many 'assignments' yet and seen the outside world. This leaves me to believe that there was a further motive into Afika taking Minkah under his wing. While this troubles me, there's nothing I can do about it. And mentioning my theory to Minkah would be a sure-fire way to get my neck snapped.

Unable to hold back a yawn, I cover my hand with my mouth. "Sorry."

"It's fine," he replies, yawning as well. Darn things are so contagious.

"Perhaps it's time we give sleep another shot," I grin bracing my arms and pushing off of the bed, heading back towards my own.

**(Minkah's POV)**

Panic takes a hold of me when he gets up and moves to his bed. I'm more exhausted than ever now after our talk but I'm still afraid to go to sleep. Kaiba's there waiting. Waiting to rape me again and again. I close my eyes but horrible visions flashes behind my eyelids and I quickly focus on Yami who's about to lay down on his own bed.

I bite down hard on my lip, tasting blood. How desperate am I? How trusting can I be? I've been able to confide in him and he's certainly helped me look at things that have happened to me from a different perspective. But couldn't anyone do that and still take advantage of me?

My heart stops at this thought and I suddenly realize what being a victim truly is. I'm left with these feelings of suspicion. I'm afraid to trust anyone because they could hurt me like before. But rationality tells me most people aren't like that. I glance at the teen across the way who's reaching to pull the blankets over his body. He's not like that. Swallowing my pride, I force myself to speak.

"Y-Yami?"

**(Yami's POV)**

I quirk an eyebrow at the feeble voice, looking over to find Minkah where I left him. There's a bit of blood on his lower lip which he's biting down on. Those grey eyes are wide and terrified. His hands are clasped together, knuckles white. Damn, I thought he was feeling calmer. What happened?

"Are you all right?" I ask, sitting up again.

"I…I can't…" His words fade as he gives me a helpless look like a small scared child.

"What is it?" I ask worriedly. "Is it another panic…?"

"N-no."

Why is he stammering? Did I do something wrong? Perhaps I frightened him somehow? Shit, I should have known better. Just because I've had similar talks with Malik over the years doesn't mean that I should just start babbling on. It must have been too much to throw at Minkah all at once.

"Look, I'm sorry if I upset you…" I begin to apologize.

"It's not that," he replies quietly. "I…I can't sleep."

"I couldn't either earlier. It's worth giving it another try though, don't you think?" I ask, having no desire to sit up the remainder of the night simply because he can't sleep.

"I won't be able to," he states nearly inaudibly.

"How do you know that? Your body and mind are both exhausted."

"It's not that I _can't_ sleep," he continues reluctantly, unmistakably embarrassed about something. "I just…have nightmares."

I start in surprise. "So you haven't been sleeping hardly at all since…since last we saw you?" I decide Kaiba shouldn't be brought into this, as I suspect already he's the source of these nightmares.

"No. I've slept fine."

"Then why can't you sleep here? We could rearrange the beds so I'm further away if that's what's…"

"I can't sleep alone," he whispers in shame, eyes downcast.

I blink. He can't sleep alone? But I'm right here…oh.

_**Oh**_.

My eyes are wide as I feel sweat forming on my forehead. Okay this isn't what I expected to happen. I agreed to stay in the same room with him, not the same bed, for Ra's sake! To top that off, I'm still not comfortable around the guy. How the hell am I supposed to handle this?

"Forget I mentioned it," he mutters dejectedly, having caught my mortified expression.

"It's not that," I reply hastily. "I just was thinking that you might be more comfortable with someone else?"

Grey powerless eyes meet mine and I know. I knew even before I suggested it. There isn't anyone in the house he trusts more right now than me. Well, except maybe Marik, but that's out of the question.

I sigh. "All right. I'm coming back over there."

Minkah gives a slightly amused snort now that I've agreed to his request. "I can see that. The light's still on."

My face heats up at my own stupidity as well as the fact that I'm lying down on his bed as he crawls somewhat cautiously to the head of the bed as well. Pulling the covers over our bodies, I switch the lamp off.

Immediately, I find another flaw with this set up: the bed is a single. Two people lying side by side isn't going to work out so great. I can only pray to the gods he's not a roller or kicker. We'll practically be breathing down one another's necks. There's no way either of us is going to be able to sleep like this!

"We're kind of crammed here. Maybe we should push the beds together…"

"Too tired," he mumbles groggily.

I sigh, fighting the urge to squirm when his arm brushes against mine as he turns slightly. I'm used to sharing a bed with Yugi back at the Game Shop. And the only other person I've been in bed with was Malik, but that was for very different reasons. This is just plain weird. I don't really understand it either. A rape victim wants to sleep this close to someone else? I'd better mention that subtly just to be on the safe side.

"All right. Well at least tell me if I'm making you uncomfortable in any way…"

A barely contained yell of surprise catches in my throat as Minkah's arms suddenly snake around my waist, pulling his body to mine and burying his face against my chest. **What the fuck?! **I shift slightly to see if he'll loosen his grip on me but he simply sighs in a contented sort of way.

Okay, _now_ I'm freaking out.

"Erm…Minkah?" I ask in a strained voice. "I'm not exactly comfortable with…"

I stop, listening intently only to be left in utter astonishment. His even, rhythmic breathing. He's already asleep?! I stare down at the figure attached to my torso, comprehending I'd better get used to it fast because this is how I'm going to have to spend tonight. This is _so_ much more than I agreed to. Exhaling in defeat, I wrap my arm tentatively around his shoulder, his hair brushing my chin, and order the unease away so I too can hopefully get some sleep.

**(Yugi's POV)**

"Game," I grin, setting down the Dark Magician on the field…er…carpet.

Ryou rolls his eyes. "_Now_ can we go to bed?"

"Sure sure…waaaait a minute. You didn't go easy on me so we could go to sleep, did you?" I prod skeptically.

He heaves a sigh. "Yugi, I couldn't beat you at this game even if I were trying my hardest."

"So you _did_ let me win." I begin shuffling my deck again to which he groans.

"Yugi, haven't you been listening to a single world coming out of my mouth? I'm _tired_. I'm worried about my brother. I don't want to play any more games."

I stop my tormenting when he mentions Minkah. "I'm sure he's fine. Yami's with him. And my brother was the one who helped Malik out so much when Grandpa brought Malik and Marik back from Egypt."

Ryou nods gloomily. "I just want to talk with Minkah, is all."

"You will," I reply, placing my deck aside. "Heck, he's no doubt just overwhelmed right now, what with all that's happened."

My friend looks away at this, blazing with fury. "How could Otousan _do_ something like that? Is there no limit to his hatred for my brother? Selling Minkah out to those army people? Did he think that would win my faith in him back?"

I wince, almost wishing Grandpa hadn't told us that little detail. Of course, it might be important. If Mr. Bakura is involved with the army then he could possibly show up again. We don't want to be caught off guard like last time. Then again, Minkah wasn't. He knew what was coming even before the man had arrived.

At any rate, the assassins will be arriving too. How, when, and where—we don't know. I glance over at my friend who's positively seething as he thinks about his father. I'm worried about Ryou. I actually am more worried about him than anyone else; even Marik. Everyone's already looking out for Marik and he'll be well-guarded. Minkah might actually be able to help us get this whole mess sorted out without anyone getting blown up, stabbed, etc.

But Ryou…

Afika's coming. Our friend refuses to talk about the black-haired teen. And whenever Afika is brought up Ryou either storms out of the room or gets that livid gleam in his eyes. Yet there's another side to it. When Afika is mentioned, there's also pain and sadness festering in Ryou's features. This frightens me. And after the standoff between Minkah and Ryou, it's pretty clear to say Ryou still has feelings for the head assassin. What makes that even more dangerous is the fact that Ryou's brother is Afika's real boyfriend. When the black-haired teen gets here it's very possible that all hell will break loose.

"Perhaps it is time for bed," I suggest charily, wanting that unnatural fire to leave my friend's eyes.

He doesn't say anything, pushing his cards into an untidy pile and shoving them away. Ryou stands, trudging over to his designated bed for the night and curls up under the covers. I turn out the light before doing likewise, praying that things will be better when dawn comes.

**(Minkah's POV)**

"_Come in," I say impassively from the wood floor where I'm whetting my knife._

_The door creaks open and closes. He stands before me in the windowless room, arms at his sides. I don't look up even as I feel his eyes upon me, studying me, delving beneath my skin and into my very soul. There's so much to say and yet absolutely nothing. We both know. He's no fool. He comprehends. _

"_When are you heading off?" he asks plainly for the sake of starting the conversation. He already knows the full layout of the plan. _

"_Tomorrow. I'm going to 'run into' some archeologists and beg them for help. From there we've predicted they'll send me to Japan," I answer, never ceasing my task, the blade becoming increasingly lethal. _

"_And you're ready for this?" _

_This question holds more behind it than he's said. I finally pull my attention from my weapon, looking up into those perilous brown eyes. Ebony bangs cover them slightly, falling down, framing his sharp features. His shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans that are coated with blood. As the fabric stretches, little brown flecks drop like dried paint to the floor._

"_I've been waiting for this my entire life," I scoff. "You know that." _

"_I know," he nods impassively, muscles relaxed. "Unfinished business and all. I'm just wondering if you're ready to face this."_

"_It's what she wants!" I hiss. _

_Afika doesn't flinch. "Once again: I know. But Minkah…" He kneels before me, calloused hands closing over my own that are grasped around my knife—the knife. _

_We stay this way in silence for a long while. He leans forward, our foreheads touching. I close my eyes, breathing even and serene. He can calm me so easily. Just his presence does. He need not even say a word. I wish we could do more than this, but not now. There are too many people wandering about the building. Fenyang or one of the others could come in here at any moment. I can feel myself shaking ever so slightly at this thought. Not Afik though. His training has allowed him to block emotions he may be experiencing. Only for me will he let such as this show. _

"_I'd best be leaving so you can finish preparing," he murmurs, fingers ghosting along my jaw line as he stands slowly. "Don't let it get to you. Your skills will be less effective if you allow emotions to take over." _

_I nod, staring up at him mutely. His russet eyes are still watching me, assessing my current state of mind. Afika has always been good at reading others. It's impossible for me to hide anything from him. Yet, I've never felt the need to do so._

"_It's just the two of them then?"_

_Blinking, I nod again. "Yes. The bastard and his brat. It seems I won't be able to kill them until the mission for Seto Kaiba is complete." _

"_Well don't hurry it. Their deaths are inevitable provided that you keep your head. But rushing in order to reach your goal could snatch this chance from you yet again." I open my mouth to retaliate but he's too swift. "That's something __**neither**__ of us wants." While I gaze at him wordlessly, a small smile twitches at the corners of those tantalizing lips. "Take care, love." _

"_I…will." _

_He takes the few steps to the door, glancing over his shoulder as he opens it. "Oh, and Minkah." _

_I look up at him from my spot on the floor. "Afik?" _

_My koi grins, sharp canine teeth visible, eyes glinting. "__**Crush them**__." _

_Smirking, I nod, fingers tightening around the hilt of the knife in anticipation. _

"_I will."_

My eyes shoot open, breathing ragged as I find myself against an unfamiliar body, Afik's voice still echoing in my mind. Vigilantly maneuvering my arms from around his waist and his arm from my shoulders, I pull back and look down into the sleeping face.

Yami.

I internally batter myself. Of course, how could I have forgotten? Sitting with my weight on my arms planted on the mattress, I study the other teen before me. Though it's dark, I can still make out the practically flawless symmetrical features, the unblemished skin, the colorful hair. So this is who I 'stole' Malik from. I don't like that fact; especially after all that Yami's done for me in the past few hours. I owe him, for more than one reason. And I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep with this on my conscience.

Sighing, I reach down and grasp his shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Yami."

"Gnnn…"

"Yami!" I whisper loudly, yanking hard on his upper eyelid with a 'snap'.

"_**Ow**_!" he yelps, sitting up straight, hand over his right eye as he blinks at me confusedly with his left. "Minkah? What the hell are you doing?"

"We need to talk and you wouldn't wake up," I state simply.

He blanches at me, rubbing his sore eye gingerly. "Why not just break my thumb or push me off the bed headfirst?"

"That's a bit extreme don't you think?" I smirk as he merely groans in exasperation.

"Listen, I'm already staying in this room and letting you squeeze the life out of me. Can't this wait until the sun is up and I've had more than one or two hours of sleep?"

"No, because until we talk about this I'm not going to be able to sleep, which, in turn, means you won't be either."

He puts his hand down, glowering. "Fine. But make it quick."

"Now that part depends on you," I reply, serious now. He detects the change in my demeanor, paying attention. "Yami…You have to talk to Malik."

"About what?"

"About the two of you."

"What's there to talk about?" he asks, a tint of resentment decipherable. "And why are you and I even having this discussion in the first place?"

I stare at him for a moment, knowing how much I really have wounded them. It hurt enough when I walked into the bastard's house that one day to find his son and Afik cuddling asleep on the sofa. I'd wanted to rip him to shreds for touching my boyfriend. And there I was screwing with Malik's emotions because I was lonely and jealous. That was all.

"Because I'm the reason the two of you broke up," I say quietly, eyes downcast.

He sighs heavily, shifting. "It's like you said back at the Game Shop. Sooner or later it would have happened anyway if our relationship was unstable. You were right."

"Was I? Did he tell you that he doesn't care for you anymore?" I question, not really certain how it ended.

Yami chuckles in a spiteful way as we sit in the gloom that's settled around him. "Oh no. He still loves me. He basically decided he couldn't just have either one of us." He catches my confused look. "Malik wanted us to be a threesome, Minkah."

It's my turn to be dumbfounded. "W-who? You two and _me_?"

Yami nods unhappily. "Apparently, I'm not enough for him."

"He's confused," I exclaim, heart racing at hearing how deeply Malik feels for me. "You and Malik…He and I barely know one another!"

"That's beside the point. He's convinced himself that without the two of us both he will not be happy. You did give him quite a blow when we all found out you're with Afika. I didn't even have to look at him to know how badly it shocked him."

In truth, I hadn't even considered what Malik would think. I was too concerned with Ry…the bastard's son's reaction. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine the blonde Egyptian would still be sporting the same feelings he'd confessed to me in the dressing room. And even then I hadn't known they ran so deeply.

"But now that he knows…"

"I'm not going to be his rebound," Yami snaps. "Just because his plans didn't work out…"

"Haven't you people been through enough?" I cut in leaning towards him. "You yourself said I'm messed up…"

"That's not how I meant it. You're twisting my words around…!"

"Stop interrupting," I retort, patience waning. "From the start Malik was suspicious of me being in an abusive relationship with Kaiba. The guy went so far as to stalk me on several occasions, and, of course, proved his theories correct."

"I don't see what this has to do with me."

I lock eyes with Yami's, just able to make out the light from the snow outside reflecting off them. "He was trying to protect me. You told me about the tombs—told me what happened to him and Marik. It was that sort of 'connection' the two of us had, the potential that I was being mistreated as they had been, that ran him. Whether there were actually any romantic feelings or if he just became obsessed with trying to look after me is hard to say. It sounds like even Malik himself isn't certain. And how will either of you get through this unless you find out the truth?"

Yami sits quietly facing me though he's not looking at me. This has to work. For everyone's sakes' this _must_ work.

"I have to talk to him, don't I?" Yami finally asks halfheartedly. I nod. "And you're not going to let me sleep until I do?" I nod again. He sighs. "All right."

He gets up, stretching, taking it his time before walking around the bed to the door. There, he stops when it's half-open, looking back at me concernedly.

"Are you going to be all right by yourself? I could have someone else come in here just until I…"

"I'll be fine," I reply quickly.

He gives me an uncertain look but leaves, closing the door behind him. I wait in the darkness, straining my ears to hear if there are any voices out there, in which case the old man is awake. That could pose as a problem.

Don't get me wrong, I do want Yami and Malik to be together again. I'd never meant to ruin their lives and heaven knows Malik's been through enough as it is. But there's another reason I wanted Yami out. He's like a guard. If he'd awoken to find me missing the entire house would flip. Let's just hope he and Malik aren't going to have their discussion in the main room upstairs.

Cautiously, I get up and open the door, peering down the shadowy hallway. Not detecting any movements or sounds, I start off on my hunt. Reaching the television room, I find the old man fast asleep on the couch, mouth open slightly as he snores. Smirking, I move across the room to the spiral stairs, ascending them while watching alertly for what may be waiting above.

Reaching the central floor, I look around. Red embers are glowing in the fireplace, slowly, ever-so-slowly dying. I narrow my eyes when I spot none other than the teen himself sitting in the chair next to the fireplace, my notebook lying on his lap. Slowly, I approach, partially out of curiosity. I'd expect him to be gazing longingly at the picture of Afik but it's not. It's her. He's staring fixatedly at her—the one where she's staring forlornly out the window, a tinge of dark blue surrounding her in a melancholy atmosphere.

I come out of my stupor to find myself trembling horribly. She hasn't said anything to me yet. What does that mean? He's looking right at her! Hasn't she noticed? What does her silence mean? Is she speaking to him? I doubt it. He looks calm. She wouldn't speak kindly to him. If anything, she'd bring him to tears with her sharp tongue.

Stepping closer, I stand next to the couch, practically right in front of him. He doesn't take any notice. I take a deep breath, saying his name; the one I've loathed for so long.

"Ryou?"

He jumps, awakening from her spell. Wide innocent brown eyes look into mine.

"Minkah! I…what…Please forgive me!" he blurts out, rising swiftly. "I didn't mean those things I said back there! I was just so angry at Otousan and Afika and they weren't here so I took it out on you. That was wrong and cruel and I'm **sorry**!" he finishes in earnest, wide eyes begging for pardon.

**(Ryou's POV) **

I stare at my brother, waiting for some kind of answer to my rather sloppy apology. I had rehearsed what I was going to say to him but he just caught me off guard. Why is he up here? Where's Yami? Those two grey eyes slice into me, the embers casting a red glow about us. Clenching his jaw, he studies me meticulously until I want to scream at him to say something. Anything. Instead of answering me, his narrowed eyes move down slightly.

"I thought you'd be looking at Afika."

Blinking in confusion, my face flushes when I realize I'm holding the open sketchbook. Minkah gives me an inquisitive look, taking a step closer.

"I don't want to think about him," I reply quietly, stealing a glance at the picture of the young woman.

"You don't miss him?"

"I miss who I _thought_ he was," I retort a bit harshly. "Sorry. It still hurts, you know? I've never been in a serious relationship…well, never been in a romantic relationship. He made me feel special like no one else has been able to…" My voice trails off when I note how his expression has hardened a bit. "I'm sorry! That was stupid of me to say. I shouldn't be talking about your boyfriend like that."

Minkah shrugs, to my surprise. "He was the one who tricked you, not the other way around. I don't understand how you could feel so harshly toward him and yet you and everyone else pretends they've forgiven me for killing Ryuuji." My entire body stiffens at this name.

Otogi.

I didn't really know him all that well, but Minkah's right. Shouldn't killing one of our friends be much harder to absolve than Afika deceiving me into believing he loved me? What I'm feeling is awful, but what about the others who were really close to Otogi? They've got to be feeling a thousand times worse. Shame takes a hold of me at this comprehension. I've been so selfish and blind.

"You're right," I whisper remorsefully. "I'm sorry."

"How many times have you said that this evening alone?" he asks in exasperation.

I'm taken aback. Something's changed drastically. He'd been so upset by what I'd said to him earlier. Now he's acting like it didn't happen at all. Is he perhaps sympathetic because he knows how much Afika's other identity had meant to me?

"Why were you looking at that picture?"

"It's…I don't know," I stammer, knowing his mother is another subject one must be careful talking about. "I was just wondering what she was like." I look up into his eyes that are watching me disbelievingly. "She looks so sad and lonely. Why is she always by herself in your drawings?"

"That's how she would have preferred it to be," he answers bleakly. "That, or having her family back."

I furrow my brow. "Did they die?"

He snorts. "No. They abandoned her after they found out about my impending 'arrival'. No one wanted anything to do with an unmarried pregnant teenage girl," he finishes contemptuously.

Biting the inside of my cheek, I take another look at the sad figure staring out into the night—into a world that no longer accepts her. It's because of Otousan that she's standing there alone; that she's been shunned by her family and friends, forced to raise a child all on her own. She didn't deserve that. Minkah didn't deserve that. They didn't deserve to be ripped away from those that should have cared. Of course, that's another world from ours. I don't understand how it operates; what's acceptable and unacceptable. It's easy for me to judge their society when I see just a small fraction.

"I'm hungry," Minkah suddenly states, turning and heading for the kitchen, glancing behind at me momentarily. "You?"

Despite being taken aback by how relaxed he's acting towards me, I nod, eager to get to know my brother. It seems he's giving me a second chance to prove that I do care. Following his taller figure, I stop for a moment and reverently place the sketchbook on a chair, closing it so none of the pictures are visible.

"Bring it with," he states firmly without any explanation.

I hastily retrieve the book, rotating back around I find he's already gone. Hurrying, I make my way into the kitchen so we can eat and, more importantly, continue our talk.

**(Minkah's POV) **

He follows me like a little lost lamb, stopping to leave the sketchbook behind. My heart skips a beat. No!

"Bring it with," I order before hastening away.

He'll do so. I can sense how excited he is about me being so open with him. He doesn't know why but won't question. The bastard's son doesn't understand. I haven't forgiven him. That being said, I do believe him when he said he's sorry. The kid's never been able to lie.

He comes in, setting the notebook down on the countertop of the island in the center of the kitchen. Brown eyes watch me and I remember I'm supposed to be hungry. Turning, I open a random cupboard pretending to search for something to eat.

"Do you have many memories of her?" he asks tentatively.

My fingers clench tightly around the edge of the cupboard. "Some."

"What was she like?"

"What does it matter to you?" I ask through gritted teeth.

There's the sound of paper crinkling. He's turning the pages, no doubt to one of her pictures. My knuckles are turning white as I fight the urge to turn around and see which he's picked this time. Perhaps the same one?

"I lost my mother and sister when I was young," he whispers and my chest tightens until it feels my heart will be crushed. "It was a car accident. Otousan was off in Egypt. I was in the car too…" His voice trails off. "I was ten when it happened."

"You remember her fairly well then?" I question even as adrenaline is racing through my veins.

"Yes. Sometimes it feels like it happened only yesterday. Other times it feels like forever has passed. How old were you when…?"

He can't say any more. Afik told me the story the bastard gave to everyone: that I raped and killed her. The nerve of him to say that after all he'd done to her! But now they know he'd told them a bunch of bull shit about her. That leaves them with almost no idea about Um whatsoever, including her death.

_What are you waiting for?_

I close my eyes. There's no more time left.

She's here.

"I-I'm sorry if I upset you, Minkah! We don't have to talk about her if you don't want…"

_You promised me. Are you going back on your promise? Ungrateful…cowardly…_

"…haven't really talked to anyone much about Amane and my mother, so I can understand…"

…_asked anything more of you? Or is it too much for you to bear? _

"…been awful to have Otousan say things like that about her…"

…_Or are you taking your __**father's**__ side? _she hisses.

Eyes shut tightly, I struggle listening to both of their voices. I have to choose.

"Minkah, please say something!"

_Do you want my love or don't you?_

My eyes fly open. I close the cupboard, turning to find him standing there, watching me with worried brown eyes; eyes filled with so much life, so many emotions. My attention is averted to the picture my sketchbook is open to. She's glaring out of the paper hatefully…directly up at him.

There is no choice to be made here.

**(Ryou's POV) **

Minkah looks at me for a moment before his gaze drifts to the drawing of his mother. Her grey eyes are burning with fury. Too much hatred for someone so young. As he stares at it, his own eyes narrow. When he'd first turned around he'd looked so panicked and troubled. Now there's a composed air about him.

"Two remain," he murmurs as if speaking directly to the picture. "I'm not going to fail you this time."

"Minkah what are you talking about?" I ask worriedly. Mr. Mutou said Minkah was hallucinating earlier. Is that what's happening?

My brother turns, heading for the far left corner of the kitchen. It's almost trance-like, his movements. I take an unintended step back towards the doorway. What if he **is** having delusions? I don't know how to calm him! I'd better get someone. Malik's on this floor! He'll know what to do.

"Uh...Minkah, I have to use the bathroom so I'll be back in just a second…"

"You're not going anywhere."

The voice was so void of any emotion. His back is to me, right hand on the counter out of my vision. My brother's standing straight, all signs of fatigue or tension having vanished completely. He doesn't seem to be having a meltdown but…

"I just have to use the…!"

"I said **no**!" he barks.

I'm frozen in place, too stunned by this prompt transformation. "Minkah, you're starting to scare me!"

His shoulders shake slightly as he chuckles. "We've been waiting a long time for this…such a long time…" he repeats distantly.

Gulping, I take another step back. "Waiting for w-what?"

Minkah turns dangerously slowly, eyes glazed with ill intent. My own eyes widen in terror at the steak knife gripped in his hand. Upon seeing my response, a smirk slithers across his lips as he steps forward.

"She'll finally love me."

* * *

-rubs hands together- What a wonderful cliffie, no?

readers: GLARE

-laughs nervously-

**"Ohebak"** Afika says this to Minkah at one point. This is arabic for "I love you" (guy to another guy). I decided to use the arabic because after typing out Afika saying "I love you" it just didn't sound quite right. -shrugs- I dunno.

So some notes: A lot of people are wondering about the romantic relationships in this fic. Is is Yami/Malik? Yami/Malik/Minkah? Yami/Minkah? Minkah/Malik? Minkah/Afika? etc etc etc...Anyway, I just want to say: I know what's going to happen believe it or not, but don't trust that they'll stick with their current ideas/situations. Secrets will be found out and things are gonna change. Oh the drama and angst!

Yami: You're enjoying this, aren't you?

Ferris: Immensely! XD

Yami: -.-;

Story report!: Already started the first page or so for next chapter; BTS: having worked on any more. Planning on there being two chapters left and then it's the END! le gasp!...BTBT: I'm on page 20 but wanna make it a bit longer for reasons I'll explain in that chapter when it's posted. As I Fall: on page 15, still quite a ways to go. We'll just see how quickly I move along with it!

I'll try to update this one again soon! It's been getting special attention due to how slow it's been updated!

reviewsies inspire me!

* * *


	12. Chapter 12: Faces

**Dragon-Tooth: **"HIS BUBBLE MUST BE BROKEN!" (Minkah: Noooo! Not the BUBBLE! -takes out knife to defend it- _POP_ -scowls- Damn it!) LOL Poor dear. Ah, Malik. Our little emo-child. Don't worry, he's getting his head on straight. Well, as straight as a gay guy can be. (Malik: That was a horrible attempt at a joke) -.- You're not fun. "MEN! Can't live with them, can't shoot em anymore... legally." How's taht saying go? 'If you don't get caught, it's legal'. -grins- I , I nearly forgot! -tackles- New reviewer! XD

**kxxd: **New reviewer! -tackleglomps- "I don't normally review, but this fic is more than worth it." Oh! I LOVE you! -tackles again- (Minkah: Aaaaand you squeeze the life out of yet another reviewer) -grins sheepishly- Squeezed with love!

**MarshmallowPeepGod**: Hey sweetie. Yes, if anyone understands what it's like to have a deranged mother, it's you. (at least by you and Kana's word) -pats on head- "I'll send apple pie this time." (Minkah: -blinks- Where's the pie?) -urp- Eh? Oh, did I mention that I don't like cake but that I LOVE pie? XD (Minkah: That was MINE, Damn you!) "I kinda want Yami and Malik to get back together" Quite a few of you are beginning to feel that way, especially after Yami and Minkah's talk that didn't blossom into anything that would lead to fangirl nosebleeds. -smirk-

**dragonlady222: **"I hope Yami and Malik can get back together" Several of you feel that way now. I think the discussion between Minkah and Yami proved there isn't much to be had between the two of them. Plus everyone is plan S-I-C-K of Malik being so emo. LOL (Malik: **You **made me that way, I might remind you!)

**Kitsu-cha:** Yay! You're back! -tackles- "Minkah is making me mad again" -steps back- And you're so happy too! -sweatdrop- Not kill Ryou? Oh let us see! (Ryou: You're enjoying this too much, I'll have you know) -grins madly-

**nayades18:** "I'm a little confused… but that's why i love your writing,it's very unexpected and very realistic ..." Well I'm glad to hear that. And I hope you're only confused about the things I'm intentionally making confusing....Wow. Now **I'm** confused! (Minkah: You are truly pathetic) Hmmm, I don't believe there are any flashbacks in this chapter. There is Afika though! XD "the lyric at the beginning fits perfectly with them" I thought so too. And It's such an awesome song by itself too. Bonus!

**Saffire Blade:** I've missed you! "No fair, cliff hangers are mean and this story is SO good"-grins- Well I'm glad to hear that! Both. (readers: GLARE) ehehehe! And you do bring up a good point here: "I just wish everyone would get their priority straight, and flirt with each when they're not being hunted down" Very good. That is touched upon in this chapter.

**Memnoch's Heart:** "You are pure evil, you know that, right? Just an evil little...thing." Goosh! You flatter! XD "My mum loves me cause I'm clean!" (Minkah: **GLARE**) ROFL!!! (Ryou: -pale- This conversation is making me _very _uncomfortable...) "if they're all Arabic (the Apophis Team of Tardmuffins, I mean) then why do they use the term 'koi'? It bugs me..." -shrugs- They're bilingual, trilingual, etc...pick up words from different languages. You'll note that in past chapters and in this one, when Niu's not present they often will talk in Japanese, not Arabic. (Afika: "_Tard_muffins"?) -grins-

**Satra**: "*sighs contently* why complain about slow updates when the story's as brilliant as this one?" -tackles- You are like the Zen of readers on this blasted site, you know that? I luffles you! -snuggles- "Ahh, the beauty of hopelessly tangled plotlines" -sighs blissfully- Yeah, it makes my own life look a lot less crappy. (Minkah: -mutters-)

**Camomilla:** "I love that Yami is talking with him at night, and Minkah didn't push him back" It was one of those scenes where I just let my fingers fly and the characters knew what to do. I love those scenes. Relaxation for my poor brain. "I don't think, that Minkah will kill Ryou. He just couldn't? Could he?" Well I haven't given away much about his mother yet. She's one of the central characters woven into this plotline. Soon more about her shall be revealed. -scratches chin- I should probably start cooking up a name for her...(Yami: -sigh)

**cgflower:** "you always take so long to update- and this cliffie is TORTURE"-blinks- Well how was this for updating time? I mean, I know it's not anything compared to my twice-a-week updates when I first started on this site but hey, it's better than I have been doing. I've been trying to give this story extra attention due to how long it's been posted and how few chapters there have been. "Afika's still really cool. I'm having alot of trouble deciding weather I hate him or love him" -licks lips- Yeah, I like him like that. (Afika: Don't touch me, bitch) Feisty boy, ain't he? As for Afika having deeper intentions for taking care of Minkah, there's a lot that still needs some light to be shed upon. And there's a character this chapter who's willing to try and do so. XD ...even if it kills him. (character: I'm suddenly feeling a deep sense of loathing towards you) Well it's about time!

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost**: "Why wouldn't I reveiw? Your the #1 best writer on this site. So who cares if it takes time to update?" Aieeeee! -TACKLES- I Lurv lurv luffles you!!! -huggles- (Minkah: And we're back to squishing the readers) "I was worried my reviews were bugging you" -blinks- Why would you be bugging me? You're not flaming or coming onto me. lol Really though, did I make it seem I was irritated with you? If I did I'm reallyreallyreally sorry! -kowtows-

**Sagira98:** "Me a fan of Niu? Hell Yes!!" LOL Well I'm glad. I do believe he will be collecting more fans as time goes on. At least that's my aim. "What can I say? He's cute (love the pics) and seems to be the only one who isn't insane in that entire group" That would depend on your definition of 'insane'. Kasiya's not a complete nutcase. Kek is. Afika and Severa...we'll just get to them later. -smiles- "So will Malik's reign of emoness finally end" You'll seeeee...! "Afika is really really creepy. From what I can tell he doesn't seem to love Minkah, he just likes possessing Minkah." -nods understandingly- He's giving off mixed signals to everyone...just like I told him to. Good boy. -tosses him snickerdoodle- (Afika: Yessss!) LOL

This chapter shall be dedicated to **kxxd**, **Dragon-Tooth**, **Satra**, **Camomilla**, and in a special way to **Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost**. Some important announcements at the end of the chapter concerning updating and such. Gorgeous haunting song.

**Dangerous Mind** (Within Temptation)

I'm searching for answers  
'Cause something's not right.  
I'll follow the signs,  
I'm close to the fire.

I fear that soon you'll reveal  
Your dangerous mind.

It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your smile and the promise inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside.

Inside…

I'm searching for answers  
Not questioned before.  
The curse of awareness,  
There's no peace of mind  
As your true colors show  
A dangerous sign.

It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I see the truth that you've buried inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
There is no mercy, just anger I find.

I just have to know while I still have time  
Do I have to run or hide away from you?

It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I see the truth that you've buried inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
There is no mercy, just anger I find.

I find

**Chapter 12: Faces**

**(Malik's POV)**

I stare out the window as it grows darker and darker outside. My mind is in a muddle. I'm not really certain of what I'm supposed to be doing. My brother's words are eating away at me.

Is it true? Was I really just out to protect Minkah? Did I confuse that instinct with love? It's not completely implausible.

I wish this weren't so complicated. There are many emotions and theories yet none of them are sticking. Perhaps I should consider this differently. Were any of the feelings I supposedly was experiencing reciprocated by Minkah? He's admitted to being the lover of none other than Afika himself, but does Afika abuse him as Kaiba did? Did Minkah possibly want something to happen between us but was too afraid of what Afika would do? Is the black-haired teen just another Kaiba? No. I saw the way Minkah acted and spoke towards the CEO. If it weren't for Apophis, Minkah would have slaughtered him the first opportunity he got.

…then again, the white-haired Egyptian did tell all of us that Afika is the most dangerous of the remaining assassins. That two-faced bastard's not one easily deceived, I could see it in his eyes when he revealed his true identity. He's clever and powerful. So even if he were mistreating Minkah, would Ryou's brother be able to escape him?

"I said: may I come in?"

I twist around to find Yami standing in the partially opened doorway. He gives a lopsided smile.

"I've called your name four times now. Quietly, obviously, because Marik's already asleep. So, can I come in?"

I snort skeptically. "You know you could have shouted loud enough to wake the dead and he'd still be asleep."

Chuckling, Yami comes in and shuts the door behind him. "Yeah, I know. Guess I'm just making excuses. I really only called you two times," he admits.

We stand awkwardly, both staring at random objects in the room like the large dresser, the decorative carvings covering the headboard of the bed, the cream-colored carpet…It's almost an out-of-body experience, like I'm watching the two of us from above.

I clear my throat. "So, why did you come here? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Do you?" he asked with an amused tone.

Scowling, I fold my arms across my chest. "Fine, so I don't. That still doesn't explain why you'd come at this hour…whatever hour it is. Did it ever occur to you that I might be asleep?"

"No," he answers with a slight shrug. "I knew you'd be awake. Just because we separated doesn't mean all of my intuitions and knowledge about you were suddenly erased."

"Oh."

Yami sighs, shifting uneasily. "Malik, I came here to…well, talk to you about…us."

I narrow my eyes. " 'Us'? As I recall, you made it quite clear earlier that there is no 'us' and never will be again."

He looks down at his feet. "And I meant that, but…"

"But _what_? What more could you possibly have to say to me? Do you want to rub it in my face that Minkah has Afika as a boyfriend? How Minkah chose to have you stay with him through the night? Is that it?" I spit bitterly.

"You know me better than that," he hisses, stalking forward. "Minkah and I have been talking and you wouldn't believe how guilty he feels for our breakup. He thinks…well, he's blaming himself."

I gawk in surprise. "But it's not his fault!"

"He thinks it is. To be quite honest, I'm not sure who it should be," Yami answers quietly. "Really, I think it's all three of us. We each had some part to play in this whole misunderstanding."

If I was surprised before, now I'm flabbergasted. "M-misunderstanding?"

Yami notes the anticipation in my voice, the corners of his mouth lifting a bit. "Well, you thought he was in love with you. I got angry and resentful instead of trying to figure out the cause behind your sudden proposal of a threesome. And you, confused about your feelings towards him…"

"I don't love him," I whisper suddenly.

Amethyst eyes are wide, mouth opening as his breath catches. "You…w-what?"

I step towards the middle of the room, towards Yami. "I'm not in love with Minkah."

Yami looks like he just was hit over the head with a ton of bricks. At least, this is what I would suppose it'd look like. I've never actually seen such happen.

**(Yami's POV)**

I'm at a complete loss. No words could describe what I'm feeling now. Part of me wants to run and embrace him. The other half warns me to hold back. The two of us stare at one another, knowing this is the turning point. Whatever happens next will be the deciding factor in our future; of whether it will be together or separate.

"I was protective of him…I was confused," Malik confesses when I don't speak. "I still am. But I do know I love you. That hasn't changed. It never has." He takes another step toward me.

It takes all of my willpower not to back away. Those violet eyes are so pleading and vulnerable. I don't like seeing him in such a state. We've always strode to shield the other from being hurt. But he is hurting now. Both of us are. And there's nothing I can do to stop that.

…Or is there?

"I wasn't enough for you," I whisper somberly, reminding him of that argument that had sealed our fate.

Malik tries to hide the emotional blow. "I was confused then too."

"You're confused a lot, aren't you?" I smirk, receiving a weak smile in return. "Malik, I don't know if it will work out or not. Let's talk this through, all right? We can't ignore it. If we try and pretend it didn't happen things will only take a turn for the worse."

He nods eagerly, relieved that I'm giving us a chance. "I can do that."

I sit down on the floor at the foot of the bed, beckoning him to sit next to me. He hurriedly plops down. Considering the exuberant glow in his eyes I'm surprised he hasn't tried to hug me to death.

"Yami?"

"Yeah?"

Malik scratches the back of his neck gracelessly. "You said before…that you were attracted to Minkah…"

"I admitted he's attractive physically. That's different from love. And a relationship between Minkah and myself is about as likely as Jounouchi and Honda hooking up," I answer wryly to which Malik openly grins. "When Minkah and I talked just a while ago it was the first time we didn't start fighting while having a discussion. That's an accomplishment in itself. We're like water and oil. We don't mix."

"You don't," he agrees, eyes misting. "But…"

"But?"

Malik looks at me again. "But he and I have. We are alike. Why is it that you could be with me and not with him? What's the difference between the two of us?"

I understand what he means. He wants to know why I haven't fallen for Minkah. The irony of the situation is amazing: Malik's afraid I'll become smitten with the white-haired Egyptian.

"Malik, you and I have been through a lot together. We didn't just jump in bed. There were several difficult years before we became a couple. We weren't strangers by that point."

"But you could do the same with Minkah," he points out as if I've already rejected him. "You could begin helping him like you did with me. He already trusts you more than anyone else here…"

I lightly smack Malik on the forehead. "And there goes that over-imaginative mind of yours. You need to stop suspecting me of every little thing." I lean closer to him at this. "Since when did you become so distrustful of me?"

He looks away, hands tightening into fists. "I guess…When Minkah came back. I saw the two of you holding hands and immediately thought the worst."

"But why?" I persist, wanting to find the source of this anxiety. "What gave you such ideas in the first place?"

Malik's trembling, seemingly fixated with the carpet. "Because I cheated on you with him. It's something I never thought I'd do. Then he came back and suddenly he was holding hands with you and…" He shrugs powerlessly. "Having done it myself, I guess I just figured it was happening with you too."

"You should have known I wouldn't…"

"I know!" he exclaims, turning to me with self-loathing burning in his eyes. "It's just, having done it consequently made me feel guarded around everyone. Then I began watching you. Deep inside, I knew you wouldn't betray me, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something might happen because _I'd_ already betrayed _you_."

My breath has stopped as I gaze at him in a new light with wide eyes. His own gorgeous eyes are tearing as he still won't look at me, head bowed in shame. If I say anything regarding me never even considering cheating on him it will only make him feel ten times worse. I don't want him to suffer any more than he already has. It appears he's been beating himself up for this. Was that why he'd been acting so distant the past two months? Was he mourning Minkah and Otogi?

…or was he feeling guilty about cheating on me?

Smiling at him, I rest my hand atop one of his, curling my fingers around his clenched fist. Hesitantly, his hand opens, fingers intertwining with mine. I chuckle softly to which Malik gives me an inquiring look with weary eyes.

"Are we insane? Trying to reason our relationship when there are people out there wanting to kill us?"

Malik's brow furrows almost as if he's in pain. "No."

"You don't find it the slightest bit odd?" I ask intriguingly.

He shakes his head, blonde locks whishing. "How's that saying go? 'If you wait for the perfect conditions you'll never get anything done'?" Malik shrugs. "Something along those lines. What I mean is: we can't just stop living in order to live. Then we're not really living. See?"

A light laugh escapes me. "You've always had such a way with words, Malik."

He fake-pouts. "And you've always pointed it out."

Still smiling, I give his hand a gentle squeeze. "Well, it's one of the many things I love about you," I murmur.

Malik and I freeze at the loud crash coming from somewhere in the house. Immediately both of us are on our feet.

"_**Malik**_**!" **Ryou's voice screams.

Throwing the door open, Malik and I rush into the hallway, Yugi coming out of the room across the way.

"Guys, what…?"

"Where's Ryou? Isn't he with you?" Malik demands.

"I just woke up and he was g-gone…!"

"Yugi, go into that room with Marik and lock the door!" I order as Malik and I run into the main lounge, the fire still alight, another scream of desperation sounding off from the kitchen.

**(Ryou's POV)**

" 'Finally love you'?" I repeat, trying to keep my voice steady.

"You kept eluding me," Minkah whispers scathingly, insanity glittering in his eyes. "But now you're here. And she gets to watch," he smiles at the drawing on the counter. He then says something in Arabic to it in a meek, apologetic way.

I look on in confusion and fear. He thinks the picture can see us? Hear us? Just a moment ago it almost appeared he was listening to an answer; like his mother was here in the room with us. Does he actually believe such things?

I'm forced out of my wondering when he lunges at me, slamming me onto my back on the tile floor. As I fall my hand hits a metal pot on the counter, sending it crashing to the floor with us. Minkah straddles me, my wrists locked together in one of his hands as he holds the serrated knife in his other. I struggle wildly, eyes widening in terror as he raising his weapon.

"_**Malik!" **_ I scream, bucking my hips, managing to hit the side of my brother's head with my leg.

This knocks him from his senses long enough for me to wriggle one of my hands loose. Growling he repositions the knife for my throat when I strike, bashing the side of his head again; this time with the metal bowl that I managed to find with my free hand. As he tumbles off me, I scramble to my feet and make a break for the doorway only to scream as fingers curl around my right ankle, yanking me to the floor once again.

"Minkah s-stop!" I cry, kicking at his hand as he strains his muscles, pulling me back towards him like a spider reeling in its helpless prey. "_**Malik**_—!"

"Already on it!" a voice grates, hands grabbing my arms and yanking me towards the doorway even as Minkah doesn't relinquish his hold on me.

**(Malik's POV) **

"_**Malik**_—!"

"Already on it!" I dive forward, grasping a hysterical Ryou by the arms. I begin pulling him away from Minkah only to realize the Egyptian is holding onto his brother's ankle.

Yami charges, making sure to focus on the hand with the knife. To do otherwise is a death wish. Even in his maddened state, Minkah's movements are like lightning. He slashes at Yami repeatedly, several times the knife grazes his arms and once along the side of his neck.

"What's happening?!" Jou's voice calls, the pounding of footfall telling me the others are on their way from downstairs.

Yami lashes out but not to hit. It's a false-strike, intending to trick the opposer into attacking. He used that move once before on me. A person will only fall for it once, after all. I wince as he catches the knife in his hand, the blade buried in his palm. My former koi doesn't flinch, using his other hand to direct a punch at Minkah. This leaves the Egyptian with two options. Let go of either Ryou or the knife. In that sheer instant he decides, his own fist meeting Yami's, both of them holding an end of the weapon.

"Holy shit!" Honda exclaims.

I dare look behind us to find Grandpa, Honda, and Jounouchi. Ryou's clinging to the front of my shirt, shaking terribly. Hastily, I pass the white-haired teen to a stunned Jou, turning to aid Yami who's continuing to fight the Egyptian whilst having a knife embedded in his hand. My heart sinks when Minkah reaches for the rack in the corner and produces two more steak knives. Yami grabs the hilt and draws the blood-drenched knife from his palm just in time to block the first of a series of attacks by Minkah. Nodding at Honda, we ambush the Egyptian from either side. The brunette yelps, both of us staggering back. The bandaging on my chest has been cut clean through, blood dying it crimson. Honda's upper arm is bleeding profusely. Yami's panting, cut up fairly badly along his torso.

"Boys!" Grandpa shouts. "Minkah, stop this!"

The Egyptian is trapped between the three of us. It's obvious he's not interested in fighting us though. His aim is killing Ryou.

"Minkah, why are you doing this?" I demand, to which grey eyes send daggers at me, chilling me to the very bone.

He's not sad or upset like the times he's broken down before. He isn't frightened either. No. There's only anger. Rage. Bloodlust. But what's driving him?

"_I will not let you deny her this!" _he shouts, turning on me and Honda even though Yami's the only one of us with a weapon. The assassin has quick reflexes. He'd be able to counter any of my former boyfriend's attempts.

"_Who?" _Grandpa asks from where he's standing beside Jou; Ryou huddled against the blonde.

"_His death. He must die! That's what she wants! I have to show her!" _

"_You're talking nonsense!" _Yami retorts from behind him. _"There is no one here that's female. How could you 'show her' if whoever she is isn't here?"_

"_She __**is**__ here and she's __**waiting**__!" _Minkah screams motioning at something on the island in the center of the room that is blocking the four of us from Grandpa, Honda, and Ryou.

I glance there to find his sketchbook. Yami sees as well. Comprehension sets in as I recognize the girl in the picture.

There, face spattered with blood from this struggle, is Minkah's mother.

**(Yami's POV)**

Oh gods, what does this mean? When we first came in here I presumed Minkah was intent on killing Ryou for what the younger teen had said to him earlier. Now it's apparent that Minkah is having a meltdown of a different sort. Hallucinations. He's speaking of his mother as if she were alive and sitting on the counter with anticipation.

"_Your mother's not here, Minkah," _I state quietly, trying to calm him.

"_Yes she __**is**__!" _

I drop to the ground in order to keep from getting my head detached. That move wasn't as controlled, allowing me the privilege of not being decapitated. He's beginning to get frantic, eyes darting about as he tries to scheme up a new plan.

"_Minkah, listen to us," _Malik continues firmly. _"Your mother is dead. She wouldn't have wanted you to murder…" _

"_You know __**nothing**__!" _Minkah screeches rounding on Malik this time, forcing him and Honda to back away. _"She's waited so many long years…I won't fail you again…not again…" _

"_Again?" _I whisper but don't have time to contemplate as the assassin leaps nimbly over the island, letting one of the knives slip from his fingers.

Immediately, Grandpa and Jou are being herded into the kitchen as Minkah stands in the doorway, Ryou locked in a death grip, back pressed to the Egyptian's chest. Jounouchi takes a step forward only to have Minkah hold his remaining knife against Ryou's throat.

"_You wants this,"_ he hisses with a sick grin. _"Are you watching? It's taken many years, but you'll finally love me. Won't you?" _

"_Stop talking to that stupid picture!" _Malik shouts, picking up the fallen knife with the means of trying to free Ryou. I shake my head at him, warning that such a move would be too risky.

"M-Minkah…" Ryou's whimpers, eyes clamped shut as he shudders at the feeling of the blade on his throat.

"_So that's it then, is it?" _Grandpa suddenly questions grimly.

The white-haired Egyptian pauses, eyeing our grandfather reproachfully. Ryou hesitantly opens his eyes just a bit, gazing at us imploringly. I try to give him my most reassuring look but can't manage.

"_What do you mean?" _Minkah growls, clutching his sibling tightly against himself should any of us try and separate them again.

"_Earlier you said that your mother always hated you. But this—killing your innocent brother will make her love you?" _Grandpa asks in skepticism.

"_She says she'll love me once I've finished off the bastard and his family. Do you know what it's like to have her constantly plaguing me with her sorrow and blaming me for everything?!" _he shrieks, a trickle of blood sliding down Ryou's neck as the blade barely breaches his flesh.

"_No, I do not," _Grandpa answers solemnly. _"But can you imagine what your brother is going through now? He's done nothing to you while your mother insults and puts you down! Why would you want love from someone who wants you to prove yourself by murdering guiltless people? No one should be required to do such horrible things, especially a child for a parent. A parent's love is supposed to be unconditional. Moreover, Ryou's never asked anything of you. All the boy has ever wanted is for you to be happy!"_

"_This will make me happy! Her love will make it all worthwhile!" _

"_And what if she still doesn't love you?" _Grandpa says softly.

The Egyptian freezes, color draining from his face just as he'd positioned the knife. The weapon begins to shake with his hand as he steals a glance at his brother held against his chest and then at the blood-soaked drawing of his mother.

"_What if it's never enough? What if there will always be something more that she demands you do before she'll love you?" _Grandpa continues unrelentingly, fueling the doubt in Minkah's mind. _"Ryou still loves you despite everything that's happened. He'll forgive this as well if you'll just let him go." _

"_She wants this…!" _

"_But what do __**you**__ want, Minkah?!" _our grandfather bellows surprising everyone at his abrupt boldness. _"How do you want this to end? Do you want your brother's blood on your hands? His death on your shoulders for the remainder of your life?" _Minkah's lip quivers but he doesn't relinquish is grip on Ryou. _"If you've come this far already and your mother says she hates you then she most likely will forever remain that way. Don't throw away what's right in front of you!"_

"_But she…s-she…Please don't! Don't make me do it!" _he suddenly screams, shaking his head, tears streaming down his face. _"No…Please Um! __**Please**__!" _

Um! He's talking to her. Now's our chance! Malik and my eyes meet and we dash around opposite sides of the island only to skid to a halt as Minkah backs away from us, Ryou in his iron grip.

"_S-stay away!" _

"_Minkah, let your brother go," _Grandpa orders unwaveringly. _"We can help you figure this out but only if you release Ryou." _

"_No! He must die! She said he…m-must…" _

Minkah's mouth moves open and closed but all that comes is a gasp and then a strained breath. We gawk as his arms around his sibling loosen, knife clattering to the floor as he falls forward onto his brother. Ryou yelps, scampering away from Minkah on his hands and knees to Grandpa who pulls the crying teen into a protective embrace. I barely pay attention to this, attention locked on the two figures standing in the doorway.

Yugi's eyes are bugging out of his head as he stares at the scene before him. Nearly all of us are bleeding. There are several knives strewn about. Ryou's weeping against Grandpa's chest. Minkah's laying face-down on the floor. But that's not the most astonishing thing.

Beside my brother is Marik. Lavender eyes don't look about the room at all. He stares down at the Egyptian on the floor with an unreadable expression. It's what is held in the blonde's hand that makes my heart skip a beat.

Clasped in his tan fingers is an empty syringe.

**(Malik's POV) **

"Marik!" I shout, clambering over to him. "You shouldn't be here…!"

He doesn't answer, gaze never leaving the form on the floor that is stirring. I grab Marik, moving us away from Minkah who is bracing himself on his elbows, clouding eyes finding his brother watching him.

"_Don't m-make me…" _he sobs. _"I'm…s-sorry…" _

He collapses onto his stomach, letting out a long, eerie wail. It's like that of a lost, abandoned child left out in the cold. A trembling calloused hand stretches out to his brother, fingers repeatedly clutching at thin air in a vain attempt to reach Ryou. Minkah lets out another choked sob, arm lowering as the sedative takes a hold of him and he slips into unconsciousness.

There is a long moment where none of us move, too astounded and frightened. Jou, Honda, and Ryou are more confused than the rest of us, as they understood nothing of what was said. Grandpa is the first to come out of his daze.

"Jou, help Ryou and Malik clean their wounds. There is a first aid kit in the bedroom with the double bed." His eyes linger on my chest. "I think the bandaging helped keep the blade from going very deep. Yami, Honda, you boys come with me to the bathroom. We need to take care of those injuries immediately. You're both bleeding a lot."

"What about Mink?" Jou asks hoarsely as he assists Ryou to his feet. "We can't just let him wake up and go whack again."

"We could tie him up," Honda suggests, swaying a bit due to blood loss. He holds his upper arm compactly, blood leaking between his fingers.

"No," Grandpa states firmly, turning to Yugi and Marik, the latter of whom is leaning against my bloodied chest. "You two boys take Minkah to the lounge and look after him. The rest of us will join you as soon as we are able. Malik, Ryou, and Jou shouldn't take long. They'll be with you well before Minkah wakes up."

"No," I object. "Marik shouldn't be involved in this…"

I stop when Marik lightly squeezes my arm, looking down into lilac eyes that are shining with determination. Without words, he informs me that he'll be fine for the time being. Letting go of him in submission, I allow myself to be led away.

**(Yugi's POV)**

I've never seen such resolve, such composure coming from Marik before. As everyone else leaves he steps into the kitchen, kneeling down beside Minkah's motionless body. There's blood all over the room, dripping from the counters and staining the floor. I walk over to the island, standing on my tiptoes and tentatively closing the sketchbook. Watching Minkah talk to it, look to it for guidance…the thing freaks me out. Her face scares me.

"Yugi, grab his legs," Marik's soft voice states, having already braced the other Egyptian by the arms.

Reluctantly coming over, I grasp Minkah under the knees; Marik and I carrying him awkwardly into the main room, resting him on the leather sofa. There's blood on his hands and clothing, though none of it is his. I shiver, staring at the way his features are curled in pain. It's not a physical anguish though. Marik calmly stands next to the sofa, moving white bangs from the unconscious teen's face.

"How can you do that so easily?" I ask in amazement, staying a good distance away by the fire.

Marik looks over at me inquiringly. "Do what?"

"Touch him! After what he just did…He could have diced everyone to pieces. He wanted to kill Ryou!" I exclaim throwing my arms above my head.

"Malik wanted to kill you guys at first," Marik smiles. That's easy for him to say. Marik has no memories from those times.

"Malik wasn't trying to fulfill his dead mother's wishes while believing she's still with him _talking_ to him!" I argue. "And to top that off Minkah…!"

"Yugi, he's human."

I quiet as he holds out a slender hand, beckoning me to come closer. Unconvinced, I walk over to them slowly, unsure of what my friend is doing.

"He doesn't bite."

"That's debatable," I retort, watching the unmoving Egyptian warily. "If he didn't have any weapons…"

Marik's hand darts out and grasps my smaller one, placing it on Minkah's arm.

"Marik!" I shout, reeling back from both of them.

"What? Did he bite you?" he asks with a teasing twinkle in his eyes.

I scowl, marching forward so I'm side-by-side with Marik again, both of us staring down at Minkah's limp form. He doesn't look very dangerous now. But…

"What do you suppose he'll do? When he wakes up, I mean."

Marik shrugs. "I can't say. He himself seemed to be unclear of what he wanted. You heard the last thing he said."

"'_I'm sorry'_," I recite in Arabic. "But who was he addressing? His mother or Ryou?"

"Possibly both," Marik answers, sitting down on a nearby chair. "From what he said it appears he's been 'hearing' her voice for quite some time."

"Schizophrenia?"

"…maybe," the blonde whispers distantly.

**(Niu's POV)**

"_This was the best you could do?" _Kek snorts, glancing disdainfully around the cabin as they lug the last of the equipment and supplies inside.

I roll my eyes. _"A thousand apologies. The army decided to occupy all of the mansions aside from the Mutous'." _

"_It's not really our opinion that matters at any rate," _Kasiya breathes a sigh of relief as he closes the door. _"It's whether Afika deems it fit or not." _

"_Which it is."_

We all turn to our leader whose standing in the doorway adjacent to the hallway, having gone exploring the house while the rest of us worked. It's a rustic one story log cabin with a loft. There are two bedrooms, a small kitchen, a bathroom with a tub—no shower, and this room here with the fireplace that I lit long before they got here. The place has no furnace. No hot water heater. Consequently, the pipes are frozen. There is a rusty generator that I got up and running before they arrived, so at least we have electricity for lights and such. Talk about living it out in the wild. It probably explains why the owners aren't here in this weather.

"_Is it to your liking then?" _Kasiya asks, unable to hold back the trepidation in his voice; most likely at the thought of going out into that snowstorm again.

Afika rubs his gloved hands together for warmth. _"It will suffice. I do believe the large shed where we left the vehicles will come in handy. There are plenty of tools and auto parts. Could you make use of those, Niu?" _I nod. _"Good. Then let us begin. Severa, go store the food and other essentials. Kasiya, you set up several types of alarms around the perimeter of the house. Kek, arrange our guests in one of the bedrooms and see that they don't cause any trouble."_

Kek gets one of his wicked smirks, opening the door and disappearing into the whirlwind of snow, Kasiya reluctantly following. As the door closes I find myself alone in the room with Afika.

"_Guests?" _

He heads off down the narrow hallway. I pursue him dutifully. Reaching the wooden ladder, we make our way up into the loft. It's even colder up here, our breaths appearing as puffs of cloud. It's not a large area, around 6' by 4'. There are several crates in one corner filled with fusty blankets and an assortment of misshapen clothing. The ceiling is low, not allowing us to stand straight. Crouching down, Afika uses the tip of his covered finger to wipe the frost off the small window overlooking the ground and barn in the distance. From it, I'm just able to recognize Kek's burly frame dragging something through the snow. The thing is moving.

It's a person.

"_Don't you worry about our visitors, Niu. They're only temporary," _Afika informs me, sitting back in the musky space.

"_Why are they here? Are they bait? Are they from the army?" _

"_Enough with the questions. I just told you not to concern yourself with them," _the ebony-haired teen waves his hand dismissively.

I tense at the torturous creak of the front door opening followed by heavy footsteps on the groaning floor. My mouth goes dry at the muffled sounds of someone trying to speak, trying to scream. Kek growls something at the captive but I cannot understand his words. Afika watches my reaction to all of this with amusement.

"_You are far too soft. That will be your demise," _he chuckles, shuffling over to the ladder. _"Before you do anything else, I want you to work on that broken electric heater that's in the main room. The fireplace should suffice in there so when the heater is up and working we can move it to another area of the cabin. While we won't put anything that could explode near it, we can't have our weapons freezing up on us, now can we?" _He swings his legs down so only his head is visible from where I'm kneeling. _"And I'm not exactly keen on getting frostbite or hypothermia either."_

"_It shouldn't take me long. What shall I do after that?" _

"_Put together several different types of guns for use. We can't be caught unprepared. The army personnel haven't stopped by yet?" _

"_No." _

"_Pity. Well they will. Sooner or later they'll try and sniff us out. But we'll be ready for them. What they don't realize is: we're both using the same bait." _

"_What?" _I whisper in a strained voice. _"You mean Minkah and those people…?" _

"_Now you're fretting over lives again. And I'll put your mind at ease. Minkah will not be harmed. As for the rest of them, well, it's just their time. Simple really." _

"_But what if Minkah cares about them?"_ I ask earnestly.

Brown eyes narrow, cutting into me one last time before he descends the ladder. _"I swear, Niu, your mercy will be your death." _

**(Mr. Mutou's POV)**

"I can't believe he did that!" Honda says sitting on the closed toilet as I finish wrapping the bandages around his arm. "Minkah's crazier than I thought!"

Yami and I had to enlighten him about the 'conversation' in the kitchen, as the brunette does not speak Arabic. Malik is probably doing the same for Jounouchi and poor Ryou. I sigh heavily, helping my grandson slip a new shirt on. Yami's torso received several good lacerations, but nothing life threatening. Nothing that penetrated too deeply. His hand is an entirely different story. I've cleaned and mended it as best to my ability, but he needs to see a doctor.

"The bleeding's slowed," I announce with some relief. Both boys are lightheaded after the rapid amount of blood loss. "Still, I'll contact Lieutenant Hiroki to have him send a medic here."

"I'm fine. Really," Yami answers tiredly, not fooling anyone.

"And what about Minkah?" Honda presses. "Just what will we tell the army concerning the fact that about half of us have knife wounds? And while most of us can hide it, Yami's hand is going to be difficult to explain; especially since it's the whole reason we're calling for a medic."

"I'll think up something," I reply wearily, opening the bathroom door. "In the meantime, both of you need to rest…"

"Hey guys, they're okay!"

We look to find everyone situated in the main room. Marik and Yugi are huddled together on a chair. Malik is sitting across the way. Ryou's in the chair drawn up to the fire, not looking at anyone. Jounouchi's standing over the couch, having been the one from whom this outburst came.

"Yugi, go and fetch the radio. It's downstairs on the sofa," I state to which everyone gives me chary looks.

"You're not…gonna turn Mink in, are you, Gramps?" Jou asks worriedly.

"No. But we need a doctor for Yami…"

I'm nothing short of surprised when Malik's suddenly at Yami's side, the bandaged hand gently grasped in his own as he examines it with meticulous care.

"It's still bleeding," he says austerely, crimson seeping through the dressings. "Come on, you need to sit down." Malik wraps and arm around Yami and guides him over to his chair.

"Yugi, the radio," I repeat to my grandson who's watching the two in mute bewilderment. Coming out of his stupor, the boy nods and hastens down the stairs.

"Minkah's still out?" Honda asks, cautiously eyeing the couch as the two of us approach.

"Not a peep," Jounouchi answers. "But we can't have him wakin' up when the doc gets here. What if he's still all roar-like? Could you just give him a little more of that sleeping stuff, Gramps?"

"He's had enough traumas in the past twenty-four hours. Not to mention that earlier this evening we already gave him a strong medication to aid in ceasing the hallucinations. Combining these things along with the sedative Marik gave him, if anything else is put into that boy's system he might not wake up again." Everyone cringes.

"You coulda just said 'no' and left it at that," Jou mumbles with a shudder.

"Here's the radio!" Yugi scurries back into the room, passing me the device.

"Malik, help Yami to the room you were sharing with Marik. I'll be in there shortly."

"Grandpa, there's really no need…"

"Shut up, you knucklehead," Malik cuts Yami off though there's no harshness in his tone as he practically picks Yami up from the chair. "You're coming and that's final."

As bemused as I am by this sudden change in their attitudes towards each other, I'll let it be. It _is_ a good change. Turning back to the group, I look at Minkah's pitiable form, gently touching the side of his face. He doesn't respond. Depending on if he shows any type of reaction to us by the time the doctor gets here, I may have to have them examine him as well. Exhaling resignedly, I head for the stairs.

"Gramps, where are you going?"

"This discussion could take a while. I don't want you boys to have to sit through it when you could be resting or talking quietly amongst yourselves. I'll be back down before they get here and tell you the explanation I've given them. Call me if Minkah begins to wake."

"Oh we will," Honda says, sitting down on the chair where Yami had been and closing his eyes.

I begin ascending the stairs when another thought occurs. "Leave Yami and Malik to themselves unless they call for any of you."

This being said, I leave, hand clutching the radio sweaty. I have to be careful in my explanation. There's so much at stake. No room for errors or blunders.

Pressing the red button on the side and switching it to the proper channel, I hold the device up to my mouth. "This is Solomon Mutou. Is anyone there?"

"Yes! This is Private Ichiro. Has Apophis come? Did…?" a voice crackles.

"No. Apophis has not come," I interrupt, thankful that it's the most sympathetic of the soldiers. "Minkah had another breakdown and got in a fight with some of the boys. My grandson Yami that was with us at your camp earlier took a rather nasty injury to his hand. I was wondering if you could have a doctor sent over here."

"I shall arrange it right away!"

"Ichiro," I say quickly before he severs the connection. "May I speak with Lieutenant Hiroki?"

"What is the subject? The Lieutenant is a very busy man and will only take calls concerning information on Apophis."

"It isn't about Apophis," I admit softly. "But it is of the upmost importance to me…and to these boys."

There's a long silence on the other end. For a moment I fear that he's gone. How much can I ask of this young man? He's not a high-ranking officer and I could be getting him into trouble. Then Ichiro clears his throat.

"Very well, sir. I'll see what I can do…but I cannot promise anything."

"I appreciate it," I murmur, sinking down onto the sofa with the radio in my trembling hands as I wait for their answer.

**(Malik's POV) **

"You were amazing back there," I say as I sit on the bed next to Yami who's leaning with his head against my shoulder. "Dumb, but amazing."

His lips curve upwards slightly. "Yeah. You did all right too."

"Don't ever do that again," I admonish him. "He could have killed you."

"You were worried about me?" he asks, voice exhausted.

"Yes, damn it, and I still am!" I growl taking his wounded hand and applying pressure in an attempt to slow the blood-flow.

"Ow!" Yami cries out, trying to pull away but I hold onto his wrist. "Malik, that hurts!"

"No duh. You had a knife embedded in your palm. Odds are it's bound to sting at least a _little_," I reply sarcastically, readjusting my grip on him.

He gives a drained glare. "I don't appreciate the cynicism."

"Well you asked for it," I reply quietly, heart pounding at the sight of his blood beginning to coat my own hands. "Shit. You're as pale as hell."

Yami smiles weakly, eyelids drooping. "Didn't know…hell was pale…"

"Yami. Yami, you've got to stay awake," I tell him gravely. "The doctor should be coming soon."

He chuckles but it comes out more as a wheeze. "You've always…been so…melodramatic."

"Don't do this," I continue, getting frightened now.

"Hn…" His eyelids flutter before closing.

"Yami, I'm not kidding! You have to stay awake! You have to stay with me!" I say desperately, shaking him. "Yami!" All I earn is an agonized grunt. "**Yami**!" I bellow, taking him in my arms as he goes flaccid. "Yami, you can't do this! Not now that we're beginning again! Not now that I…!"

"All right, all right, keep your shirt on," he sits up abruptly. "I'll stay awake. Just stop with the gushy speeches."

My face heats up. "You…!" I want to strangle him but that captivating smile of his makes me melt. "Damn you," I grumble. "If I weren't so relieved that you're not dying, I would kill you."

He laughs, leaning against me again. "How paradoxical. Yet I can't complain too much about that little speech just now. It was very…what's the word?"

"Passionate? Fervent?" I put in hopefully.

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'hysterical'," he smirks, a teasing in his tone and amethyst eyes. "But sure."

I reach behind me and grab a pillow, tugging the pillowcase off. Yami watches with perplexity.

"Malik?"

He lets out a small gasp of both pain and surprise when I take his hand and gently wrap the white cloth over the blood-soaked bandages. Clasping my own hands around Yami's, I press my lips to his while he's still staring in surprise at me. As soon as the kiss begins he ardently responds, placing his good hand on the back of my head and pulling me to him.

Pulling us back together.

**(Ryou's POV)**

The others are talking softly amongst themselves as Mr. Mutou and Malik stay with Yami while the doctor treats him. Every so often one of my friends try to get me to say something to them, but are catching on that I want time alone to my thoughts.

Sitting by the fire, I gaze across the way at my brother. I'm heartbroken. I've been waiting so long for him to accept me as his sibling. Then I find this: he's willing to kill me because it had been what his mother wanted. Was that the only reason he got close to me? To gain my trust so he could murder me?

Is he just like Afika?

"Ry?" A hand is placed on my shoulder. "Ry, how're you holding up, man?"

It's like there's a cork lodged in my throat. I finally avert my eyes from Minkah, looking at the person attached to the hand. Jou's standing there with an uncharacteristically grim expression on his face. I bite my lip, wishing there were words to even begin to describe what I'm feeling right now.

"Ryou, we really think you should talk to us. We're worried about you," Yugi states when I find myself unable to reply.

My eyes move back to Minkah who hasn't moved since Yugi and Marik brought him in here. Even unconscious, my brother doesn't seem relaxed. There's a tension written into the muscles of his face.

'What are you thinking and feeling? Do you really hate me or was it just because of your mother? Did you really want to kill me? If Marik hadn't stopped you, would you have gone through with it? Minkah…would you have slain me as a sacrificial offering to her?'

"…a state of shock," Marik is telling the others. "He's been through a lot. Perhaps we should make some tea and try to all calm down a bit," he suggests.

"Good idea!" There's the shuffling of feet before an uneasy silence. "Erm…so who wants to do it?"

"No worries, Yug. I cleaned the kitchen up before the army guys got here. It's spotless."

"It's not the blood that bothers me. It's that damn sketchbook!" Yugi's words make my attention snap back to my three friends.

Jou's smirking, crossing his arms over his chest. "What? Is Minkah's mom talking to you too?"

"That's not funny," Marik chastises with a frown causing Jounouchi to look down at his feet ashamedly. "We probably should move it though. Somewhere neither the army or Minkah will find it."

"Why not the army?" Jou asks in confusion.

"Don't you remember some of those sketches? The children slaughtered? The tombs?" Yugi questions edgily. "They'll no doubt be suspicious about some of those drawings. The last thing we need is more fuel for them to use against Minkah."

"I get it. An' we don't want Mink around it either because it…" Three pairs of eyes are upon me. "…ah, it seems to have a bad influence on him," Jou finishes carefully.

"…wondering if you could take a look at Minkah as well." Mr. Mutou enters the room with the doctor and two soldiers. "Has he shown any signs of waking up, boys?"

"Still as stone, Gramps," Jou answers somberly.

The medic takes out a stethoscope and kneels down next to the couch as Grandpa comes over to assist the man. One of the soldiers steps over to the fire. Feeling his gaze upon me I look up to find two familiar bright blue eyes.

"You were at the Game Shop," I murmur.

The young soldier—he can't be much older than me—smiles awkwardly. "I must have one of those faces. Yami recognized me earlier too."

"Is he all right?"

"Sleeping. Dr. Daisuke gave him some strong painkillers. That was quite a ghastly injury." Sapphire eyes wander to my brother as the medic takes Minkah's blood pressure. "Don't his mood swings or whatever you want to call them frighten you?"

"Yes," I admit softly. "But he's been through so much. It's not his fault."

"True. I've heard about Apophis' treatment of the children they captured and trained."

My mouth goes dry as I stare straight back at the soldier with the solemn face. The sentence was purposefully below a whisper so my ears alone could hear. But why? Is he trying to get confirmation out of me? My heart's pounding like mad in my ears as I take a deep breath.

"Minkah wasn't…"

"I know what he was," the soldier cuts me off quietly. "Even back at the Game Shop while talking to all of you, I knew. You and I both know what he was. They just haven't found the solid evidence. But they will. They have the knife. That's why I'm telling you this."

"To threaten me?" I hiss, sitting up straighter.

"To hope you'll get your brother to cooperate and play along with the story Mr. Mutou has created for my leaders," he insists. "If he turns in his comrades there's the chance he might get off the hook."

"And what if they turn on him?"

"I've stuck by the story thus far and will continue to do so: Your brother was kidnapped by Apophis two weeks prior to the incident in Domino. He was never an assassin. We can use that against anything the other assassins may say. It would be our word against theirs."

"What do you want in return?" I ask hoarsely.

"I've no intention of blackmail," he assures me sincerely. "I just wish for as few deaths as possible coming out of this. Heaven knows there have been enough already. Anything you can give me involving Apophis would be of the greatest help. I've heard about how powerful they are and am worried those above me are underestimating their abilities. Better descriptions of those that remain would also be invaluable. Their weapons…"

A light goes off in my head. "Wait just a moment."

I get up, hurrying past my confused friends and into the kitchen. There the sketchbook lies. Gritting my teeth, I open the book from the back so I'm at the final pictures. Flipping through to make sure I have them all, I rip out five pages. Hastily closing the dreaded thing again, I begin to leave when all of my muscles lock, forcing me to halt.

'Does he deserve this? Shouldn't he be given a chance at the very least?'

Looking down at the papers in my trembling hands, I flick through them again, finding his picture and removing it. I fold this single sketch several times before placing it into my pocket. This done, I enter the lounge again. The older soldier standing by the sofa is watching me meticulously now, no doubt having observed the interaction between the blue-eyed soldier and me. I hold out the minuscule stack of papers.

"Here."

Puzzled, the young man accepts them, eyebrows rising. "Are these…?"

"They're the remaining Apophis members," I inform him, knowing the others are trying to hear what we're saying. "Minkah drew them earlier so we'd be able to recognize them should they come here."

"His artistry is something to be praised," he observes before frowning. "There are only four?"

"That he knows of," I reply quickly, sweat forming along my forehead, hoping beyond hope my lie is conceivable. "There could be more but those four are the only ones he ever saw."

"We had presumed that only a small number had survived. I just didn't think it'd be so few..."

"Private Ichiro!"

"Sir!" the young man stands to attention, papers clasped in one hand.

"Bring those over here."

Ichiro dutifully obeys, passing them to his superior. A sinister smirk creeps across the man's face as he slowly turns from one picture to the next. I gulp, unable to look away. It's like he's killing them with his eyes.

"So, these are the rascals we're searching for, eh?" he sneers, gloved hands making the paper crinkle. "Why, they're not anything but a bunch of brats."

The subordinate clears his throat, obviously not flattered by that comment given that Kek and Kasiya are probably about his age. They look it, at any rate.

The paper's don't tell much. There is no information regarding their skills. No heights and weights or ages. Not even their names. But a face is all these men need.

And I've given them four.

**(Kasiya's POV)**

"_Shit, it's cold out there!" _I stomp my booted feet on the worn ocher rug as the door slams shut.

I find Niu alone perched on the edge of the sagging sofa while working on…something with lots of wires. Not caring what it is, I hurrying over and sit down, sinking into the flabby cushions. Taking off my gloves, I hold my freezing hands to the fire. They're so cold they actually hurt.

"_Where are the others?" _I ask the black teen who has paid me little heed.

"_Kek found a cellar out around back and is trying to break in. It goes underground. Severa's in the kitchen making flammable objects no doubt."_

"_And Afika?" _I press as he goes silent.

Niu sets his work aside, obsidian eyes boring into mine. _"Who are these people he's brought along?" _

I sigh, having hoped Afika himself would just have informed Niu. I should have known better. He's probably finding enjoyment in teasing the black teen with this. Hell, Afika might torture them just so Niu will hear them scream.

"_I'm certain that if he wanted you to know…"_

"_Then I would have told you." _

Niu and I both tense, turning our heads to find Afika himself standing in the shadows away from the fireplace. While his muscles remain lax, his tone tells a very different tale. To my surprise, Niu rises off the couch, taking a step towards our leader.

"_I agreed to work with you because I wanted out of the torturing and killings," _he hisses angrily. _"Now you're what?—continuing to do so right in front of me but not admitting to it?" _

A frosty smile appears on Afika's lips. _"Have I ever denied it, Niu?"_

I watch on, marveling in this sudden aggression coming from Niu who is the weakest of our group…physically, anyway. He's snapping. Witnessing this, I know it will only be a matter of time now before he's deemed 'unreliable' and 'unneeded' anymore. Once the weapons and other technologies are completed, he will die. And knowing Afika, it won't be slow either. No. Afika has never been fond of Niu. He will make certain the death is drawn out as long as possible. Might even hand him over to Kek.

Niu scowls, trying to walk past Afika only to have the other block him.

"_Let me through. I have work to do," _he states monotonously.

"_Indeed."_

Afika doesn't move aside, hand reaching up and grasping Niu's chin, daring the black teen to challenge him further. They stare at one another for an eternity. I sit, not daring to get involved. There's no reason for me to. Niu's fate is practically sealed now unless he gets back in line. He doesn't look away from Afika, jaw set, eyes cold. Our leader smirks, releasing him and stepping to the right.

"_Off you go then." _

Niu's face is impassive again; all hints of hostility gone. He merely nods, walking calmly down the hallway. Listening to his boots 'clunk' on the aged wooden floorboards, Afika moves to the fire, gazing at it as if he could see into the depths of hell itself. I wouldn't be surprised if he can.

"He'll find out," he states in an amused manner.

I blink at the switch to Japanese but reply in it just out of precaution. "About the captives?"

Afika nods. "It's not his nature to question orders. At least, it didn't used to be. He's _changing_. These last two months without Fenyang and the others breathing down his neck has built his confidence."

"You think he'll betray us?" I ask solemnly.

"Without a doubt."

"Then shouldn't we be planning a way to…?"

"Easy, Kasiya," Afika croons with a liquidy smile. "Let's see what he does. I am curious, I must admit. He isn't, after all, in this for himself. He never was. If it had been him alone, Niu would have committed suicide the same day he was captured by Apophis."

"What do you mean by that?" I can't help but ask.

"His family, Kasiya."

I gape. "Niu…has family out there? Where? Has he gotten in contact with them?"

The black-haired teen simply smirks, sharp white teeth sparking in the firelight. With that, he turns and begins his way out of the room. As his feet reach the hallway he stops.

"Utter so much as a word of this conversation and it will be your own head, Kasiya," he snarls before departing.

**(Yugi's POV)**

"Do not take those young people lightly," Grandpa warns the older soldier. "They may not look dangerous, but I assure you they are capable of…"

"No matter what they are capable of they don't stand a chance in hell against the forces we've created. They will be annihilated," the man derides, turning to the medic impatiently. "Are you quite done yet?"

"Yes," the man rising to his feet, latching up his bag. "His body is overwhelmed, but he should be waking in the next few hours. Looking at the drugs he's been given and the amounts, I highly doubt there will be any complications. If there are do not hesitate to call again."

"Thank you for all you've done," Grandpa shakes the man's hand.

"And we appreciate your cooperation in turning over the gun you apprehended from Mr. Bakura …as well as _these_," the older soldier replies, hungrily gazing at the sketches. "They will prove quite useful."

I glance over at Ryou who's watching on with a sickened look. I can't believe it. He actually gave those drawings of the Apophis members to the soldiers? What will Minkah say? I can see from here that there are only four pieces of paper. Ryou didn't turn one of them in. My lips tighten. He's still protecting Afika. For whose sake? Is it because he has lingering feelings for the black-haired assassin or is it because Afika is Minkah's lover? Either way, he's shielding Afika from them the only way he can.

"Oh, this slipped my mind," the higher-ranking soldier says suddenly. "The Lieutenant said to give you a message. He will contact several agencies to see what can be done. It will be hard to give you a straight answer until Charles Bakura is located though. The Lieutenant will have someone contact you with any updates on the situation."

While we listen in confusion, Grandpa nods. "I understand. Thank you."

With that being said, they depart into the blistering cold as if they'd never been here. I'm not sure who I should be questioning: Grandpa or Ryou. Jou beats me to it.

"Ry, you…you gave them the…"

"Please," our friend implores miserably as he arranges himself on the chair again. "I don't want to talk about it."

"What was that about with Mr. Bakura?" Marik asks Grandpa, leading the subject away from the assassins' pictures.

"Don't worry about that." Grandpa waves our questions off before we can begin. "There will be a discussion about it when I feel the time is right. Until then, let us just deal with the present situation as best we can."

We all give in reluctantly. Once again, my attention goes back to Ryou. He's staring into the fire, features forlorn. My friend's heart is breaking. First, his brother attempts—and comes very close—to murdering him. Now he's doing all he can to protect Minkah's boyfriend; the teen who just happened to trick and betray Ryou.

'Who are you protecting by keeping that picture?' I ask him in my head. 'It doesn't matter, because it's killing you from the inside out.'

**(Niu's POV) **

The wind is howling outside. If there were wolves in the area I would have mistaken the noise for those predators instead. It is a haunting sound that refuses sleep to come. I shiver, bundled up in several of the musty blankets from the box in the corner. I gaze at the loft window that keeps fogging up from my breath.

It's much colder up here yet I do not wish to be near any of them. I'm running out of time. It feels like my life is an hourglass and Afika is holding it in an iron grip on the table so it cannot turn. All I can do is stand and watch as the sand slips down until there's none left. The whole time he is smirking, even chuckling sinisterly.

I know now that we're not here for the sole purpose of retrieving Minkah. Afika is turning this into another of his sick twisted games. All of us are his pawns to use at his own disposal. Once we are no longer of any use for him, he will cast us off the playing field without a second glance.

Clenching my teeth to keep them from chattering, I wish I could just hate him. It would be so much easier if Afika were nothing more than a monster in my eyes. I only know a small portion of what his life has been like. He knows nothing of real friendship or family. For that, I pity him. Sympathy keeps me from completely hating him. Am I too soft like he and Kek claim?

Or am I still too _human_?

Blood seeps between the crevices of my teeth at the sound of wailing from downstairs. It doesn't matter to me who they are so much as the fact that they're here and being tortured. I can't stop it without killing Afika, Kek, Severa, Kasiya…and possibly many of those people from the army as well. And I cannot will myself to do that. It scares me to think what the weapons I create are capable of; that I've literally killed thousands by making such terrible things for Apophis. If there is a way out of this that does not involve taking another life, I will do it. The only life I'm willing to sacrifice is my own.

But what of Minkah? Afika is keeping something from his lover. I've walked into a room where Kek and Afika are arguing only to have them fall silent upon my arrival. They were quarrelling in Japanese. I didn't understand much but I do know one thing.

Minkah's mother is somehow involved.

'_But she should be dead_,' I remind myself. I know that much.

Is Afika using her in some warped way in order to have Minkah side with him? I can see the black-haired teen going to such lengths. He will do everything in his power to keep Minkah for himself. The teen with the double-crossed scar is, I think, the only thing Afika has that he truly values. But is Afika capable of love or is it the desire to possess? If Minkah were to abandon him, what would Afika do?

My eyes widen as a thought occurs from that last question. We all should be given the freedom to make our own choices. I thought that's what we'd set out to do. Maybe it was at the beginning. The problem is that killing is all my companions remember; all they know how to do. They've been trained to 'act' normal but in reality their reasoning is the complete opposite. Put them out in the real world and they're at a loss for how to live their lives other than the way they already know how.

I glance at the ladder, a faint glow coming from the lights below. This 'mission' doesn't have anything to do with the elite army nor does it have to do with our liberation. All of Afika's focus is centered on those people with Minkah. My gut warns me that our prisoners have a part to play as well.

So it all comes down to what Minkah chooses. That is assuming he believes he has a choice or needs to make one. Closing my eyes and taking a shuddering breath to steel my resolve, I know what I have to do. I need information. I can't just go waltzing around spewing tidings of ill-will about the black-haired teen's possible intentions. There has to be evidence.

I know where to find it.

* * *

-rubs hands together- How exciting!

Niu: Am I the new Malik?

Ferris: Eh?

Niu: The character you're intent on killing off?

Malik: Please say "yes" please say "yes"!!! XD

Niu: Thanks for that. -.-;

Anyway, I went back to college just Monday...and had a meltdown. So I dropped out of college for the second time now. -sigh- Now no health insurance which, especially with my probs is a BAD thing not to have. I'm not sure where I'm going from here, so I can't say how quickly I'll be updating stories. Sorry if you don't hear from me for a while. Hopefully that won't be the case! I'm about eight or so pages into the next chapter for BTS but held off on it because I wanted to give this fic more attention. So that will probably be the next place you'll see me at.

Reviews inspire! XD

ferris


	13. Chapter 13: Umi wa Akhi

Hi pretties! Sorry I've been away so long! I've been to hospitals again! XD I had a cyst explode and still have two more! Had just about every intrusive test done...I might as well break out into "I Feel Like a Woman" right now (can you feel the sarcasm oozing off me?) Yeah. That's what I figured. -sigh-

**XxYourXxDisasterXx: **"*glomps!!*" Eeek! I've been glomped! "Say hello to your newest reviewer!" Well hi! -tackleglomps- Ha! You're concerned about a slight twist I might throw in involving Ryou's mom and sister? -grins evilly- Let's just see what happens, shall we? Your suspicions shall either be confirmed or be disproved in this very chapter! yay! "Anyways I think you've successfully got me hooked... on YOU. (damn that sounds creepy)" -grins- Really, it's nothing compared to what some others have said in the past -shudders- "Afika, hot as he sounds, needs to go die in a hole." (Afika: **WHAT**?!!) Aahahahahahahahahahahaaha! XD That's Awesome!

**Nayades18:** "so real and So incredibly disturbing,my suspicions about his mother could be confirmed soon.. !(i´m happy!)" We won't be getting to his mother's story quite yet. There's still a few other peoples' stories that need telling. -grins- But we'll get to her. Still narrowing down my choices of names...actually, I think I lost the list I made. (Afika: Brilliant.) -.-; Good luck with your therapies too! They really can be a pain in the ass, but can help too. -sigh-

**Saffire Blade:**Yes, Ryou made it out of that one alive. (Malik: I did too! -happy dance- XD) LOL indeed you did. "Poor Minkah he just wants someone to love him" It's true! Very very true! That will be stressed greatly in this chapter. (Malik: In a sexy sort of way?) Er...no. (Mali: damn)

**Dragon Tooth: **-laughs- I know, I've got my patterns. Bakura suffers, Malik dies, Yami suffers emotionally if at all. (Bakura and Malik: It's not FAIR!!!) LOL I'm working on breaking those patterns somewhat. Every author on this site has patterns. It's especially obvious with me because I only do Yugioh. While I'm a fan of a lot of other anime, books, movies, etc, i've never attempted to write any. And seeing as how I'm working on FOUR stories at the moment I think I shall not try and start another fic. -sweatdrop- My poor head can only take so much. Look out in BTBT though. Definately gonna be breaking some patterns there! -grins evilly-

**snagglepus: **Hn...I can't find you in earlier reviewings, so I'm going to say New reviewer! -tackles- "maybe niu can save minkah, they both seem to need help." They both certainly do, poor boys. (Niu: And whose fault would that be?) -whistles innocently- "he should burn that sketchbook before it posesses his brother again...0.o" ROFL!!! That is AWESOME!! (Minkah: -grumble-)I was interested and a little confuzzled by what you said here: "stupid afika he's to insane to love, he just lusts for minkahs killing." You mean he wants Minkah killed or wants Minkah to kill people? (Afika: -shrugs- Maybe both. I'm a complicated guy) no argument there. XD

**x-hellfire-x:** New reviewer! -tackles- Minkah art, eh? (Malik: -eager- Can I see it? What kind of Minkah art?) (Yami: I thought you said you didn't love him?!) (Malik: doesn't change the fact that he's hot! you said so too!) (Yami: Oh...right...-long silence- Yeah, let us see it!) (Minkah: -.-;) LOL"poor niu i actually love him he deserves kisses for putting up with the way Afika treats him, rebel my son and kill the bastard" (Afika: I've been sensing this hositily from a lot of the reviewers) How odd. (Afika: Thanks for the sarcasm there) Don't mention it. Anyway, we get further in depth with Niu this chapter...and with Afika, Kasiya, and a little bit with Severa as well. Yay!...I think...O.o

**Kitsu-cha**: Yes, Ryou made it out alive and Malik and Yami are two happy lovey-doves again. (Malik: That sounds so..._fruity_.) You're gay. (Malik: true true...) More Niu in this chapter! Yays! "So many other things are floating in my head...but I'll wait it out and see!" It can be hard to catch those things when they're floating like that. I use a butterfly net! XD

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost**: "I'm sitting this term out at my College,also lost my aid money" -sigh- I'm sorry to hear about that. The world's economy is shot right now to add to it all...but back to the story. I'm glad you liked the ending. -goes back to check what it was- Ah yes! Glad you liked that! XD (Minkah: you are truly **pathetic**)

**MarshmallowPeepGod:** "There was something I wanted to tell you... but I can't remember." LOL Still waiting to hear from you on that. Do email when you remember. -grins- "Knives hurt. Especially when they are in your and, or tummy." O.o Uhhh... "At least I think they would..." Ah, that's better. I was about to get really freaked about what you do in your spare time...though, regardless, I don't think I want to know anyway. "If you don't have a job you can get health care through unemployment. Well, At least here in massachusetts. yup yup." -smirks- Well I'm in Michigan. We're in the top 3 for unemployment rate...can't remember who the other two are. And my parents got me new health insurance and are paying for it. I just make sure to do extra chores and pay for a little here and there so I'm not an expensive lump lying in their house. ^^; As for what made me freak out...that will have to be saved for an email if you truly wan to know. Looong story. -.-

**Memnoch's Heart: **I'm trying to be careful with my emo-ness. Tis a hard thing to control. I shalt not rant too much, but I've got about five annoying (some unknown) physical/psychological conditions we're trying to figure out. "Poor Niu, now all I can imagine is him turning into Malik...and then being shot to a pulp..." Ah, a Cry of the Wicked reference...good times...good times...(Malik: Grrrrrrr!!)

**Satra: **Yes the Zen of readers. "Yami and Malik finally talking it out and a nice fight to top it off, what more can one ask for? *hums gleefully*" Yeah, what's better than a little love followed by a dramatic knife-fight filled with crazed people? XD (Afika: I can't think of anything!) LOL

**Sagira98: **-grins- No killing Niu, eh? (Malik: Kill him! Kill him!) Just so long as it isn't you, eh Malik? (Malik: -shifts- Maaabye...) "So the picture Ryou didn't turn in was either Afika or Niu?" -smirks- I shall choose not to comment on that one. "Niu had family with him when he was captured?" We'll be hearing about the story of his capture later. I've mentioned before, can't remember where, that he wants to search for his family. He was captured while away from them, i'll give you that much. "Are you ever going to give Ryou a break?" That is the question of the hour. The answer is: not yet. Definately not in THIS chapter. This might be the motherfucker-of-hell-chapter for him actually. (ryou: oh joy)

**Detonate: **Glad you like the characterization and the fight scene. I take pride in my fight scenes. I try to get them from several different angles aka different characters to get an overall picture that is clearer to the reader. Like you said, this gives info that only the character and the readers (and me!) know. "It doesn't matter if your story takes a while for you to update. Sounds like, you have enough on your mind." -smiles- You all have been so nice about this...well, nearly all of you. -waves that off- Anway, I've had a hard time writing lately. Not really sure what it is. I wouldn't call it writer's block, I know what I want to happen, it just never comes out the way I want it. -sighs in aggravation-

**dragonlady222:** "I think that Akifa is the most screwed up, he seems to know nothing but torture and killing" He sure doesn't seem to know much else, does he? (Afika: I know I'm hot!) ...well, he's got me there. XD "I don't think he loves Minkah, he just considers him a possession and tool. Possible a weapon just waiting to be set off" -nods- Many people are leaning that way when Afika is concerned. His fans are switching to Niu. (Afika: They're WHAT?!) (Niu: Thanks, ferris, now he's gonna kill me for stealing his fangirls) -winces- Sorry sorry! "Ryou is almost as tortured as Minkah" Oh! Very good observation! And we shall see that more in this chapter!

**cgflower:** "and poor Ryou! he's going to have a MAJOR melt down soon" -grimaces- Yeah. He doesn't exactly have a good time in this chapter. In fact, I think this is the worst for him that I've written yet. (ryou: oh hell) -grins- You're very frustrated about Afika, aren't you? He's losing fans fast...or at least, they think he should die even if they still like him. I do think most of them have jumped over to Niu though. But you were already a Niu fan, weren't you? (Niu: Having fans doesn't guarentee I won't die!) Oh so true! Just look at Malik! (Malik: -panicked- WHAT?!) -grins- I couldn't help myself.

**SPECIAL NOTES:** This chapter has soooo much going on! **Major **plot twist, Severa's first narration (we finally get a look into the girl's head...it's scary in there! O.o), we get a better idea of Kasiya's psyche, and more on Niu as well. Also, flashbacks of kiddies Afika and Minkah! XD The chapter actually focuses a lot on the remaining Apophis members. Just to make it clear: in the next chapter or two I'm planning on it mostly being focused on the Yugioh charaters. All of this being said, this lovely chapter will be dedicated to** XxYourXxDisasterXx, snagglepus, **and **x-hellfire-x.**

_Note how eerie the beginning of the second verse of this song is! I just HAD to use it! I see it as Minkah towards his mother.  
_

** Destroyed** (Within Temptation)

I did my best to please you  
But my best was never good enough  
Somehow you're only able to see  
All I am not.  
Do you ever look behind?  
Aren't you afraid of the pieces you'll find?  
I have failed you  
But you have failed me too.

It's so easy to destroy and condemn  
The ones you do not understand.  
Do you ever wonder if it's justified?  
It's so easy to destroy and condemn  
The ones you do not understand.  
In your life, why didn't you ever try?

I close my eyes as I walk the thin line between love and hate  
For the person with the same blood in his veins.  
You show no regrets  
About all the things you did or said.  
I have failed you  
But believe me, you failed me too.

It's so easy to destroy and condemn  
The ones you do not understand  
Do you ever wonder if it's justified?  
It's so easy to destroy and condemn  
The ones you do not understand  
In your life, why didn't you ever try?

It's so easy to destroy and condemn  
The ones you do not understand  
Do you ever wonder if it's justified?

**Chapter 13: Umi wa Akhi**

**(Severa's POV)**

The small building is quiet now save for the crackling of the flames in woodstove and the moaning of the rickety cabin from the storm. The only lumber we could get was damp, giving off a stale odor. I lie next to it wrapped in several blankets that I have made into a makeshift bed in the kitchen. The others are each dealing with the cold in their own ways.

Kek keeps himself amused and therefore distracted by tormenting the captives. Afika has locked himself away in the other bedroom with the electric heater. He requires solitude often and will not suffer those who would disturb him unless for the uttermost need. Niu is brooding in the freezing loft above. Kasiya rests in the main room with the fireplace, having been complaining about the cold.

I have watched him most closely these past few weeks, taking note of every gesture or word no matter how insignificant it may seem. While it is subtle, I can see that he is losing faith in Afika. Aside from Minkah, I do not think any of us truly believed in our leader. In reality, it does not matter if you trust the one you follow. You just have to be able to read them. I can read everyone. I see into their minds and deep into the depths of their psyches. I watched them train, know how they function both mentally and physically. Each is unique.

Just as our group does not trust Afika, he has no faith in us. Not our loyalty. Our skills he can rely on as long as we do not turn our backs on him. There would only be one reason I would do so. He is the same reason that I agreed to join our little group.

The tall assassin with the thin scar sweeping under his left eye has been my partner in countless assignments. He changes his appearance so often that some people would feel they are working with a stranger every time. But I know him for who he is. He may be able to dye and cut his hair, get piercings, or change accents but he is still Kasiya.

My mentor.

I have observed he has been getting increasingly agitated. He is no longer in agreement with Afika on many things. He rarely voices his opinion though. Kasiya has always been confident in his own skills, but when around Afika whom he towers over physically, my partner stands down. He will not argue against our present authority. I want to see how long that will last. His impatience and displeasure can only be drawn out for so long. And when Kasiya turns against Afika, whether it be tomorrow or years from now, I will be by his side. He is the only person I have ever looked up to; the only person that deserves my respect.

Kasiya's skills would not save him if he were to take on Kek, Minkah, Niu, and Afika. He will need aid. I will give him that. I may not be as strong as Kek. I am not as agile and practiced with weapons as Minkah and Afika. Nor am I able to create lethal devices as does Niu. But there is one flaw they all possess that all of my previous victims shared. It is a commonality that brings the strongest and most intellectual to a mercy I never bequeath. I stare between the rusty metal grating at the garnet flames dancing in the stove, a knowing smile playing upon my lips.

All humans burn.

**(Minkah's POV)**

"_We did it!" Afika laughs wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "That was beautiful!" _

_I nod, looking out of the airplane window as we wait for take-off. For some reason I just want to get out of this country. I want to be back at the horrid training camp outside of Asyut. I never thought I'd actually desire to return there. I prefer to be on missions with Afik, though this is only my fifth. It is the one that really matters to me. _

"_You haven't said anything since we left the scene," Afik observes curiously, silencing for a moment as a stewardess stops beside his seat. _

_Her skin is pale, as are many British, and her hair a soft brown. There aren't many people who look like her in Egypt. I'm still getting used to that. To me, she's ugly. She's from where __**he's**__ from. That makes her repulsive._

"_Are you two boys alone?" she questions, light blue eyes looking around the plane trying to locate our parents. This is understandable considering she's come across an 11 and 13 year old. _

"_Our uncle is a few rows back." Afik replies, pulling his arm away from me so we're no longer touching. Shifting, he turns awkwardly in his seat like a regular boy his age would, pointing three rows behind us to Burhan who is pretending to be reading from a book he brought along. "There."_

_The lady smiles, reassured. "Well in that case, is there anything I can get you, sweetie?" _

_Afika's left eye twitches as he rearranges himself in his seat, but he plasters a flawless smile on his face. "Will the snack trolley be along soon?"_

"_After the plane takes off," she answers pleasantly before leaving to check on the other passengers. _

"_Bitch," my friend spits causing me to smile. "What's that grin for?" _

"_She called you sweetie," I snicker. That is one of the last nicknames that comes to mind when I think of him. _

_He snorts, leaning back in his seat. "It's something you'll get used to the more missions you're on. They treat you like you're a normal kid. The pet names, over protectiveness, the pedophiles…" he adds with a smirk. _

"_Afika!" I groan. "Why do you always have to…?" _

"_Are my two __**nephews**__ settled in for the ride?" a rough voice rumbles. _

_We both look up to find Burhan towering over us. His beady dark brown eyes are studying us suspiciously. I gulp, chastising myself for acting so casual with Afika when higher-ranking members of Apophis are around. The man with the bushy black beard barely pays any attention to me, focused on Afik who gazes straight back. _

"_Hi Uncle Matt!" He gives the burly arm a 'playful' punch. "Don't worry, I made sure Chris here turned his cell phone off this time." _

_Burhan's expression is murderous as he fights to keep control of his temper. Afika gives him a roguish smile as I shrink into my seat. The adult leans in, massive fingers clamping down on my friend's shoulder. I cringe, knowing that has to hurt, but Afik doesn't so much as flinch. _

"_Listen and listen well, you little brat," the man growls under his breath. "Don't let a successful assignment get to your head. You still have a lot to learn about respect, which I am going to give you a thorough lesson on when we get back to Egypt." _

_The majority of Apophis hate Afik. They wouldn't hesitate to try and kill him if given the chance. They loath the fact that someone so young could be so skilled. But Fenyang and the other heads are jubilant with his rapid progress climbing up the rankings of assassins. They favor him above the rest of us. _

"_Is that really your call?" Afik replies without a trace of concern. "I don't answer to you." _

_The corners of Burhan's mouth curl. "But Minkah here does. All trainees answer to me." I don't meet his eyes though I can feel them burning into me. "Even though he is behaving much better than you, perhaps I'll use him as an example to…" _

"_**He's got a gun!" **__Afika screams, ripping himself from a startled Burhan's grasp as several people lunge at the man while several women shriek. _

_My friend presses me against the window as an older sibling protecting his brother, his back to me so I have to peek over Afik's shoulder to see what's going on. Burhan is on the floor of the aisle struggling wildly against several flight attendants and passengers. One of them is holding a gun that they had apparently gotten off him. _

"_Call security. Odds are he has accomplices on this plane," a crewman orders. "Everyone remain in your seats!" _

"_A-Afik?" I stutter, jolting slightly when his hand reaches back and grasps mine. _

"_Shh!" he hushes between his teeth. "We're supposed to be traumatized children here." _

_Well I for one am. Nothing like this has happened on any of my previous missions. What's going on? _

"_Here's the gist," my friend continues, voice inaudible to everyone save me amid the pandemonium. "Fida and Nimr are also on this plane. They won't attempt to help Burhan though they will interrogate us later. Our story is that Burhan was trying to get some dirt on Fenyang. We deemed him a threat to Apophis."_

"_You planted the gun on him," I whisper, impressed enough by the fact that Afik managed to carry the weapon onto the plane without detection. "While he was harassing you." _

"_Unfortunate for him," Afika tilts his head slightly so I can hear him better. "If he hadn't been so centered on his scathed ego he might have noticed. He's looking death in the face no matter what now. Apophis will make sure he's silenced quickly."_

"_B-But why did you…?"_

"_Burhan had become aware that we are close. He was using it against us, couldn't you see that? He was going to thrash you because he knows I care about what happens to you!" Afik hisses. "We have to be more discreet from here on out or they'll have both our heads."_

"_What do we do now?" I ask, shuddering. "That stewardess thinks he's our uncle." _

"_I'll simply tell her she looked at the wrong person when I pointed him out." _

_A shrill shriek brings both of us out of our conversing. My eyes widen at the sight of Burhan foaming at the mouth, convulsing on the floor. The froth is tinged with red that could only be blood. My eyes scan the astonished crowd surrounding him, heart skipping a beat when they meet Fida's cold stare. He must have been one of the people that apprehended Burhan. I know this particular assassin's talents and interests. _

"_Poison," I whisper hoarsely. _

_While Afika keeps the face of a frightened 13 year old, his voice is amused. "See? What did I tell you? Apophis is swift to silence traitors." _

_I nod absentmindedly, watching the lean assassin with the defined cheekbones and angular jaw. Fida acted immediately to make sure Burhan didn't give any of us up. He didn't even know why Afika had framed Burhan. Despite their aversion for him, the older assassins generally trust Afik when he calls out a deserter, as they think Apophis is all that matters to him. _

"_Might as well make ourselves comfortable," Afika mutters as they prod Burhan's lifeless body. "I have a sneaking feeling we're all going to be here for a while." My friend moves so he's back in his own seat. "On the bright side, it's a delay from going back to Asyut." He winks at me. _

_This makes me nauseous. I don't want to be in England anymore! The visions are still haunting me. Sure I've become quite accustomed to watching people die, but this was different. _

"_Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to make that stewardess come over her and cradle you 'cause you're 'scared'?" Afika nudges me in the side with his elbow in an attempt to lighten my mood. _

_I take an unsteady breath. "She hasn't said anything." _

_His face becomes serious, voice lowering. "Nothing?" _

_I shake my head mournfully. Has she forgotten about me? Didn't she see? Afik notices my depression with ease, wrapping an arm around me. It won't seem suspicious to Nimr or Fida at this point. To them it will look like Afika is 'comforting' his sibling after nearly getting shot. _

"_You know she'll speak to you again eventually," he says softly. "She always has, right? So tell me what's really bothering you." _

_My lower lip is trembling now. "I wanted it to be him. That's what I've been training for the past five years!" Turning to my friend, there are tears spilling down my cheeks. "Why couldn't it have been __**him**__?!"_

**(Malik's POV)**

I lie on the bed next to Yami, my boyfriend's head resting on my chest as he sleeps. There's a massive bandage covering the majority of his hand. That medic was very thorough, much to my relief. Running my fingers through Yami's hair, earning a sigh of contentment from him, I know how much I have to be thankful for…

…especially since I came too close to losing him.

A light knock on the door rouses me from my thoughts. "Come in."

It opens slowly, Jou's head peeking in. "Hey man," he greets quietly, coming over to us. "So how's he doing?"

I look down at my pale koi, knowing how much pain he's in despite the morphine. "He has no energy left. Lost quite a bit of blood. They said he's going to need surgery. The medic is coming back tomorrow to examine the wound again and decide how severe it really is."

Jou nods, hands in his jean pockets. "I came to check up on him...and to see if either of you needed anything."

"I'm good," I reply. "Jounouchi?"

"Yeah?"

"How's everyone else doing? Has Minkah woken yet?" I considered not asking the second question but it came out anyway. It appears I haven't lost my over protectiveness of the assassin. There's also the fact that we don't know what will happen when Minkah wakes up. Will he still be in that maddened state?

Jou shakes his head. "Nope. But the doctor examined Mink an' said he should be waking up in a few hours. That was a few hours ago. He's begun to shift and mumble a bit," my friend informs me, unable to conceal the trepidation in his voice.

"I suppose that's a good thing," I sigh, continuing to draw my hand through Yami's hair, feeling brown eyes watching.

"Malik, don't take this the wrong way, but…are you and Yami…?"

"So it seems," I smile again.

The blonde openly grins at this. "Well that's a relief. It's nice to have some positive news for a change. Everything's been so morbid lately."

"Sure has been," I agree tiredly.

"Well things just might be looking better now that Ryou gave those pictures to the soldiers," Jou says idly.

I would have sat up straight in shock at this news but restrained myself at a pained moan from Yami. "The drawings of Apophis?"

"Yeah. Only he didn't give them one. Three guesses who he didn't turn in."

Closing my eyes, I pinch the bridge of my nose. "**Why** is he still protecting Afika?"

Jou shrugs. "I dunno. Maybe for Mink's sake?"

That would be a logical explanation. I would readily accept it if not for my heart telling me that it is not the only reason Ryou kept Afika's picture. Just as I was confused about Minkah, I believe Ryou still has lingering feelings for the black-haired assassin. But those feelings will not be reciprocated. They could, in fact, put Ryou in greater danger than he already is.

"What do you think Afika will do?"

"I can't get a clear reading on him. I've never met anyone like him before. Plus, we only saw the true Afika for several minutes at the Game Shop," I respond, finding myself extremely apprehensive as to what he'll do. "He won't show leniency simply because Ryou has guarded him from those soldiers, that I am certain of."

Jou frowns disconcertedly. "Ry still cares about him, doesn't he?"

"If he does, we'd better make certain Afika does not find out."

"Why's that?"

"He'll take advantage of that affection however small it may be. You remember how Afika played us. He's extremely talented at masking his true thoughts and objectives. I have a feeling he would not hesitate to toy with Ryou's emotions if given the opportunity."

"Bastard," Jou mutters, anger vibrating in his voice. "And I don't suppose we can convince Mink to dump Afika?"

"Highly unlikely. Plus that could be hazardous for Minkah."

"Hazardous? I'll tell you what's hazardous: Having that psycho Afika for a boyfriend."

I snort to hold in a laugh. "Can't argue with you there. Yet he's also a form of security for Minkah."

"I guess," Jou says begrudgingly. "Having him as a boyfriend and bodyguard would be ideal. You'd be on his good side and you'd be protected…or confined, depending on if Afika controls Mink like he seems to everything else."

"I've worried about that myself," I admit softly. "The only one who can confirm that is Minkah. There's no way I'd seek out Afika or the other Apophis members and ask them."

"Ditto."

"Hey guys!" Yugi runs into the room. "He's waking up! Minkah's waking up!"

"Shit," Jou swears before turning to me. "Malik, I'm gonna go back to the others now just in case they need some extra help in restraining Mink or something."

I nod, tongue lodged in my throat. Any yearning to go with him vanishes when I look down at Yami's sleeping form against my chest. A small smile forms on my lips. This is where I'm needed—where I should be.

**(Ryou's POV)**

"Boys, back up a bit," Mr. Mutou instructs as Minkah stirs, eyelids fluttering. "Ryou, you especially."

I do so, standing beside Marik. Jounouchi and Yugi hurry into the room, both holding terrified looks on their faces. Honda, already injured from the fight in the kitchen, stands beside Mr. Mutou nonetheless; reserved to help in any way he can. Jou takes his place by him and Mr. Mutou.

"Minkah?" the elderly man asks, placing a hand on my brother's cheek who moans in response.

I bite down on my lip as Minkah's eyes slowly open. First, there's nothing. He gazes at Mr. Mutou blankly while the rest of us hold our breaths. As those grey eyes focus, the pain returns. He swallows, beginning to shake.

"Minkah?" Mr. Mutou presses gently. "Do you remember what happened?" My brother's eyes stray past him to our small group, zeroing in on me.

"Maybe you should try Arabic," Honda suggests warily.

"Minkah," Mr. Mutou continues in Japanese. "Do you remember what happened in the kitchen? You were fighting with the others." Minkah's lip trembles as he stares at me dejectedly. "You were trying to kill Ryou but…"

"I didn't want to do it. She told me I had to," my brother murmurs, a single tear slipping down the side of his face.

"That's right," Mr. Mutou nods, all of us stiffening as the Egyptian sits up swiftly.

He leans forward as if there were pain in his abdomen. He's completely fixated on me. I gaze right back, finding myself unable to look away from this wretched creature before me.

But who am I looking at? Is it the brother who has slowly begun to open up to me? Or is it the deranged son intent on fulfilling his deceased mother's wishes?

Or are they the same person?

"It…It wasn't…" he whimpers.

"What wasn't?" Marik asks from next to me.

Minkah breaks eye contact with me, staring at the floor.

"It wasn't…an accident."

"We know that, man," Jou forces a smile. "But it wasn't all your fault, okay? Sure a few of us got a little beaten up, but hey, everyone's still alive."

"No."

Jounouchi's face falls. Marik and Yugi glance at one another uncertainly. Honda shrugs when Jou gives him a questioning look.

'It wasn't an accident,' I repeat Minkah's words to myself. 'And when Jou said everyone survived Minkah said "no". But why would he say that? Perhaps he has assumed Yami and Malik are dead since they're not here?'

Mr. Mutou seems to have come to the same conclusion as me. "Yami and Malik are both fine." He places his hand atop my brother's in a reassuring way. "You didn't kill anyone…"

"Yes I _did_!" Minkah screams, recoiling from the touch. "She told me to," he seethes, the wild lost look in his tearing eyes making me fearful. "It wasn't an accident! We planned it out carefully to make sure we wouldn't fail. It didn't happen like it was supposed to. She told me to kill them but he didn't die!"

My mouth goes dry. No. It can't be. It can't.

"Ryou?" Yugi's voice is miles away as I gape in horror at my brother's distraught form.

"It wasn't an accident…It wasn't an accident…" he hisses, hands fisted in his hair as he repeats this single sentence like a mantra.

"Ryou, do you know what he's referring to?" Mr. Mutou questions from somewhere in the distance. "Ryou?"

Somehow, I find my voice, though it is hoarse and terribly quiet.

"The car," I whisper, the screams and shrill ringing echoing all around me. I'm suddenly back at that ghastly scene from six years ago.

Mother. Amane.

"_It didn't happen like it was supposed to. She told me to kill them but he didn't die!"_

He was talking about me. In all of the reports of the crash it said that it was a miracle I was alive. No one could explain why or how I'd managed to survive. The wreck was in shambles. It even burst into flames right after they pulled me from the ruins.

"_We planned it out carefully to make sure we wouldn't fail."_

Standing frozen between two times, I find myself staring at Minkah as that deafening ringing rips into my ears. All this time…

It wasn't an accident.

**(Minkah's POV)**

_I stare desolately at the red sunset above the crumbling buildings of the Asyut training camp. The stench of blood carries on the dry breeze; a constant smell here. I would close my eyes but it is an unwise thing to do until you are safe inside your small quarters. Even then, there is the possibility of your roommates killing you during the night. _

_The revenge hasn't satisfied me at all. In fact, I don't feel any more at ease than before the mission. And Um hasn't spoken to me about it yet either. There's something wrong about the whole thing. I didn't enjoy it the way I always dreamed I would. How long have I been anticipating that day? All I'm left with is this emptiness. _

"_Psst!" _

_Jumping to my feet, I just begin to pull my knife from its sheath when a blade presses against my throat. Oh shit. _

"_What have I told you about letting your guard down?" Afik's voice chides as he pulls away. _

_I turn around to greet him only to find him with a large purple bruise along his jaw line. There isn't anyone here I know of capable of doing that to him. The only way it could have happened is if he allowed it to. _

…_or __**had**__ to allow it to happen. _

_Giving a sideways grin, my friend slides his own weapon back into its casing. "What's with the look?" _

"_Fenyang beat you," I whisper. _

"_And?" He waits a moment before scowling. "What, that's all? That's why you're sulking?"_

"_Because of Burhan?" I press, wanting to know; praying that I am not the cause of this as I have been so many times in the past. _

"_Yup. Because of Burhan." He sits down nonchalantly on a large rock as if he weren't in any pain whatsoever. "I have noticed, despite everything, that I'm still in better spirits than you." _

_I sigh, sitting down in the dirt. "I can't get it to stop. It just keeps replaying in my mind." Looking at my black-haired companion, I smile wryly. "At least it's done. He'll suffer all alone now. Um can be at peace. Do you think he's realized it was me?—was Apophis?" _

_Afika looks away at this, brown eyes burdened. I straighten up, moving closer despite the danger someone might see us. Something's wrong. What isn't he telling me?_

"_I'm not stupid, Afik. Fenyang wouldn't thrash you because you 'saved' him from Burhan. If anything, he'd praise you," I say after a long silence. "Why did he then?" _

_Afik glances at me before turning his head to stare at the darkening skies. I note the blood seeping through numerous areas of his once white shirt. Why would Fenyang beat him? Afik and I both told the same stories regarding the incident on the plane. Did Nimr or Fida voice their doubts to Fenyang? No. Fenyang would take Afika's word over theirs' any day. He believes Afika is a heartless puppet. A dog that answers only to him. _

"_Minkah, you need to brace yourself because you're in for a lashing too." _

_I look at him in surprise. "Did they find out we're friend…?"_

"_Shhh!" he hisses between his teeth but doesn't look at me so it seems we're ignoring the other. "No, they don't know. How many times to I have to warn you not to mention that?" _

"_Sorry," I murmur ashamedly. "But then why…?" _

"_We botched the mission, Minkah." My heart drops to my feet as Afik's eyes meet mine. "We botched it big time."_

"_What do you mean?" I ask, voice rising in alarm. "The car was a complete wreck! There's no way anyone could have…" I break off at the somber look he's giving me. _

"_Well, someone did." _

_I can't stop trembling. We failed. I failed her! She's going to be as angry as ever when she finds out…_

…_then why is there also a feeling of…relief? Was it because it was too easy? Didn't I want them all to die? Yes, of course they should die. It is required that they die! Then that bastard Bakura will know what it's like to have everything taken from him. He'll know what it's like to suffer. That piece of shit will pay for his offenses. _

_Afika gets to his feet. "I'll leave you be. It wouldn't be wise to have anyone spot us together when Arif comes for you. He's the new head of the trainees now, just so you know. We'll talk later about the mission and what can be done, all right?" _

_As my friend walks away, I call softly. "Afik?" _

"_Hn?" _

_Staring at his blood-soaked shirt I whisper, "Which one?"_

**(Yugi's POV) **

"The car," Ryou murmurs in a shocked state.

I gasp to which everyone else looks at me. Minkah is still repeating that one phrase that I only now understand the meaning. And Ryou himself is stunned. I can't imagine what is going through his mind. The emotions…reliving the crash…his mother and sister's deaths…

"Yugi?" my grandfather asks me.

I look at him, seeing that even he is agitated now. The others are quiet. Stealing a glance at Marik, I can tell he's figured it out as well. I clear my throat, unsure of how exactly to say this. What will the brothers do?

"The car crash…the one that killed Ryou's mom and sister," I explain slowly, barely able to believe it. "Minkah's saying it wasn't an accident." The color drains from Grandpa's face.

"You mean he…Mink planned out the crash?" Jou croaks.

I nod. "Ryou was injured badly but he survived."

"He wasn't supposed to," Marik finishes for me.

At this another suppressed whimper escapes Minkah who's practically curled into himself from where he's alone on the couch. He is not crying as far as I can tell though. Grandpa is at a loss. All of us are. What does one do in a situation like this? What does one say? The only people who really have any right to speak are the two who are hurting. Ryou seems to recognize this as he comes out of his stupor somewhat.

"…why?"

This syllable is all he manages but the anguish in his voice speaks volumes. Minkah's bowed head and messy hair prevent us from seeing his face, fingers clutching the white locks violently.

"To h-hurt _him_. She wanted me to take every…everything from him," is the heartbroken reply.

Mr. Bakura. It was an act of vengeance against him. A way to get back at him for all he done to Minkah and his mother. What better way than to kill the man's family?

"She's always m-mad at me! She _hates_ me!" he cries, his words making my heart wrench.

I wish there were some way I could comfort him, but only one person can do that. I'm torn. Part of me wants to feel bad for Minkah but the other reminds me that he was the cause of the car crash. Ryou still hasn't said anything in response to Minkah's bleak explanations. I'm surprised he's holding face. I would have reacted in some way at this point. We stand helplessly, waiting for Ryou to do something.

Then Minkah says the unthinkable.

"I'm s-sorry." His hands move from his hair to cover his face as his shoulders sag in defeat. "I'm sorry!"

He's not speaking in Arabic! That means…I turn to Ryou who is watching his older brother with wide brown eyes. Minkah's talking to him. Back in the kitchen, whenever he was addressing his mother, Minkah would use Arabic. Not this time.

This time he's apologizing to Ryou.

**(Minkah's POV)**

He doesn't reply in any way to my confession. I don't expect him to forgive me. And I'm not anticipating any pity. Whatever scathing remarks or harsh physical hits they give me, I deserve. I took his mother and sister from him. If someone had done such a thing to Um, I would beat them to death…no, I would make them suffer. I would do everything I could to make sure they knew how much I hated them. This thought brings tears to my eyes. Now he hates me too. He…

"Ryou?" the old man's voice asks nervously.

My muscles tighten as I hear the footfall of someone crossing the room, approaching the sofa. Closing my eyes tightly, I ready myself for the bashing whether it's verbal or bodily. When nothing happens, I hesitantly lift my head slightly, peering above my fingers at him. He's paler than usual, brown eyes clouded with despair. We stare at one another for what feels like an eternity. I fight the urge to jump back when he kneels down so we're at eyelevel. Here he stays, gazing at me with an expression I cannot place.

Then he moves forward and I cringe, closing my eyes, ready for the hit. I deserve this after all. My eyes snap open when two arms wrap around me, his chin rest on my shoulder so I can feel his warm breath on my ear. I wait for him to pull back and laugh in my face. To mock me and curse at me. After a moment, he does move back, hands grasping my cold ones. I silently ask him 'why?'. He smiles sadly.

"You're my brother, Minkah," he murmurs. "We were both just kids then. Apophis was telling you to kill people…"

"But they were your family," I whisper, lowering my head in shame. "And I took them from you because she wanted him to suffer. I murdered them…"

He squeezes my hands. "And now you're my only family left."

I look up at him in bafflement. He's smiling tenderly. It's not fake. I do not understand. Why doesn't he hate me? He _should_ hate me. He sees my confusion.

"My mother and Amane would want me to be happy," he continues softly, eyes glassy. "They would want me to not be alone, to still have someone to call family. This is what they'd wish for."

"A sibling that killed them?" I mumble bitterly, a second tear escaping.

"A brother that cares about me." He embraces me again. "A brother **I** care about."

Lump lodged in my throat, I cannot say anything more. Even when not looking at me it's like he can read my thoughts. One hand reaches up and touches the back of my head, easing it down onto his shoulder. Feeling awkward and bewildered, I surrender, exhaling unsteadily and closing my eyes. He's forgiven me despite all that I have done to him and his loved ones. A terrible weight is lifting from my chest. From the start, even if I was envious of what he had, deep down I never really wanted to kill him. Not him or his family. Just that bastard.

I cannot harm Ryou regardless of what Um wants. The very thought of her makes me ill. Never has such a reaction happened before. Maybe it's because I am now witnessing, experiencing what she wanted me to destroy.

Family.

This is how she was supposed to treat me. She was supposed to love me. But all she sees are my faults. The old man was right: no matter what I do, it will never be enough for her. Meanwhile, Ryou doesn't ask anything of me. Feeling the comforting hold he has on me and thinking of her cruel words, I know there is no longer any choice to be made between the two of them.

**(Niu's POV)**

I stare at the monitor of my laptop, praying the device won't freeze up here. Literally. Chewing on my lip in thought, I stare at the screen, wondering how exactly I should go about this. I've hacked into thousands of systems in my time with Apophis. Yet this feels much more dangerous than before.

Any information involving Minkah and his mother, if there is any tangible evidence still in existence, will be on Afika's laptop. There's no way in hell I'd attempt to sneak into that room and use it while he's off doing something else. He'd figure it out. Even this is risky enough. He's closing in on me and will be suspecting such acts from me. The question will be if I can cover my trail.

"_Niu, why are you still up here?" _

I ignore Kasiya, fingers tapping on the keys, eyes scouring the records before me. These files are those that I'd obtained for Afika involving governments across the globe as well as programs concerning the assembly and functions of the weapons I've created. There are many others I do not recognize, which comes as no surprise as it is Afika.

"_Niu." _

"_What?" _I grunt, not paying heed to the assassin who is currently kneeling beside me.

"_What exactly are you doing?" _

"_Does it matter?" _

"_Niu, please tell me this isn't what I think it is." _The consternation in his voice is apparent as he gapes at the screen.

"_If I don't answer that and you leave now then you won't be guilty of conspiring," _I answer casually, entering another section of the database.

"_Are you crazy? You really have lost it, haven't you?" _his hisses, grabbing my arm, large fingers constricting forcefully. _"Turn that thing off right now before you do more that you'll regret!" _

"_I didn't know you cared," _I retort, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"_Afika will kill you for this, but if you do anything to sabotage…whatever it is you think you're sabotaging, the rest of us will be left with that mess!" _he growls, grip tightening even more to the point where I can barely feel my fingers; my other hand continuing to type.

"_Here is your perfect opportunity to stop me, Kasiya." _

The tall assassin doesn't say anything for a long while. Even without sparing him a glance, I know he's not watching me. He's looking at the computer screen. Whether curiosity is getting the better of him or if he's searching for a way to get out of here, I cannot tell. His hold loosens nevertheless, for which I am thankful. My arm will be sporting some nice bruises.

"_What exactly are you looking for?" _This is spoken almost inaudibly.

"_I thought you didn't want to be involved," _I reply, getting frustrated.

It isn't completely due to Kasyia's questions. I'm used to people bugging me when I'm trying to work. No. There's nothing on this computer concerning Minkah or Afika. Virtually all of the Apophis files have been erased, which I did with every computer. Afika is no technological expert. This isn't that elaborate of a set up. Pretty much how an average person would store their data…only their data would be far less morbid.

"_Niu?"_

"_What?" _I ask in aggravation, just wanting to be left alone.

Kasiya's hand releases me so he can point at a folder near the bottom of the screen. _"What is __**that**__?"_

I inhale sharply when my eyes fall upon it. The seemingly innocent file that blends in with the rest of them sports a very different title from the others.

"_What the hell…?" _I whisper hoarsely, gazing in disbelief at its label.

**(Ryou's POV) **

"…That's why Otousan took me from England the day following the funeral," I mumble as Minkah and I sit alone on the couch; everyone else having left us to talk. "But I can't believe he figured out that it wasn't an accident."

"He didn't," my brother replies, a tinge of resentment lining his voice. "There were several raids in areas surrounding the site he was excavating at the time. At one point we found out his whereabouts and Fenyang sent me there so he would see me among members of Apophis that were known to the public. Then he knew I was with them."

Minkah shifts so he can view my face clearly. I can't meet his eyes, remembering how frantic Otousan had been. He hadn't been mourning his daughter or his wife so much has he'd acted like a hare ready to bolt at the first chance it got. He left me in Japan, most likely to protect me from Apophis…separating from me so Apophis—so Minkah wouldn't find me.

"Have you changed your mind?" Minkah asks timidly.

I look at him, the side of his face with the scar in the shadows from the light cast by the fire. It's a wordless description of my brother: so many ugly secrets he's been forced to bear alone.

"Change my mind about what?"

"Everything," he answers with quite a bit of apprehension.

"You mean about Otousan," I smile. My brother falters before nodding in confirmation. "Minkah, you and Otousan have both done some terrible things…"

"I've …committed worse acts than him," Minkah states bleakly.

"Like trying to kill innocent children?" I ask in order to reassure him, referring to when our father tried to kill Minkah.

"Yes."

I pause, soaking this in. "You've…killed children?"

He nods again. "At the training camp. We didn't practice on dummies. If you refused then you became one of them." I shudder, imaging being just a kid and being forced to murder others around your age.

"And the two drawings of those kids in the street…?"

He licks his parched lips as if stalling. "We were on a stake-out. They took me and several others along for a demonstration at how to pick possible recruits. They made us hide for three and a half hours watching those kids play." Grey eyes cloud over at this. "I envied them. It looked like so much fun. One little girl had this red ball that she was bouncing. Every time she caught it she'd start giggling. I wanted to be that carefree. All of us did…" Minkah stops a moment, eyes hardening with hatred as he remembers. "Then they just stepped out of the shadows and slaughtered every single one and ordered us to return to camp." He looks down at his hands. "I could never let that go. The older assassins weren't interested in finding any new recruits. They just wanted us to witness that. A few of the kids among us cried and thus became our live practice targets. Afik had warned me ahead of time that they were up to something. He instructed me to keep a strong face no matter what happened."

At the mention of Afika, we both go quiet. I'm still trying to come to terms with the information my brother has given me regarding my family. I'm not ready to talk about the black-haired assassin quite yet.

**(Kasyia's POV) **

"_Niu, why is there a folder with your name on it?" _I ask, agitation building.

That's all it says: _**Niu**_

"_I…" _He shakes his head in uncertainty.

The cold suddenly means nothing. I rack my brain. What could this possibly mean? Is Afika keeping tabs on everyone?

"_Are there files for the rest of us?" _I press while my eyes scour the other titles.

"…_He knew I was going to hack into his computer." _

"_A trap?" _I shift away from him and the device. _"I don't think you should open that. It could be set so your laptop will detonate." _

Niu's fingers remain frozen on the keys. _"No, not with all the weapons and equipment in the cabin." _

"_You never know with Afika," _I argue as I crawl towards the ladder. _"It might be part of some warped plan of his. He might have a shelter and weapons elsewhere. We don't even know what he's really up to." _

"_There's a reason he put this here. Besides, blowing people to bits is not Afika's style." _Niu's finger moves so the arrow glides to his name.

"_Dig your own grave, but don't take the rest of us with you," _I mutter, beginning my descent when I hear a soft 'click'.

Gripping the wooden bars of the ladder, I wait: for the explosion…a recording of Afika's voice…anything but the deathly silence that follows. I really don't care and it is in my best interest not to get involved. Inhaling deeply, I will my feet to move down so I can go sit by the fire and pretend I know nothing about Niu or that file.

Swearing under my breath, I climb back up to the loft.

"_All right, what did he…?" _

My words stop at my lips. Niu's face is visible by the pale blue glow of the laptop before him. Pure and utter agony is twisted into his usually composed features. The black teen is kneeling before the device, hands fisted on the damp floor.

Knowing I should leave now, that I shouldn't have even come this far, I edge over to him. I cannot believe the sight I'm met with. It's not anything I had anticipated.

There are pictures. The entire screen is full of grisly photographs. At least I thought so until I perceive the other pictures. They strike me as odd; are so out of place. These are normal, everyday people smiling at the camera. Some are at what looks like ceremonies…perhaps graduations or athletic events. These are mixed in with the shots of beaten, mangled corpses. Then I understand:

These are the Before and After photos.

"_Niu?" _

He doesn't budge, doesn't even blink. Are these victims of the mechanisms he created for Apophis? It would be a good way for Afika to hit home by actually showing Niu who died due to his weapons. I'm not sure if Niu has truly killed someone—I mean _really_ killed someone with a knife or gun, not from thousands of miles away in an Apophis laboratory.

Glancing at his expression, it takes me several minutes to identify it, as I rarely have seen it. _Grief_. I used to see it on the faces of mourners when watching broadcasts of our victims. It is an emotion I have never felt…or if I did experience it, I've long forgotten. Is he really so sensitive that he feels responsibility for these people? Could the deaths of complete strangers in fact hurt him that much?

Wait. Those bodies, while torn apart and such, are definitely not victims of a bomb or any other such device. This was a physical beating. Person to person. It comes together in my mind as I recognize the little details of their wounds and the intricate ways they were mutilated before they were slaughtered. My conversation with Afika earlier...

Suddenly I comprehend who they are…or should I say: who they **were**.

"_Are the photographs real?" _I finally ask; he can spot a fake in milliseconds.

"…_yes."_

This is a subject I do not understand. No one here does except Niu. I tear my eyes from the pictures to study that foreign emotion again, thoroughly intrigued. I've never viewed it up close. From what I can remember witnessing, many reactions can stem from it. Anger. Violence. Sobbing. Screaming. Will Niu do any of those things? Will he lash out at me since I'm the nearest person? Will he commit suicide? Go after Afika himself? Curl up in a corner and cry his heart out?

This is what Afika wants. He wants to see what Niu will do. Also, it is a form of punishment for prying. I'm a bit surprised our leader could read Niu that well, but consider that he probably deliberated several of the most likely scenarios and made a plan to thwart whatever Niu was up to in each. I have to admit I'm impressed.

"_Your family?" _

His body begins to tremble after I ask this question. I don't do anything more, don't move or speak. My pulse is pounding in anticipation. This is my chance to see what grief does. The reporters never covered much of it, more focused on the 'horrendous acts of violence and terrorism'. Maybe they interviewed the mourners at some point, but I never saw such footage.

All at once his hands are slamming the laptop shut and he's heading for the ladder. This is the swiftest he's ever moved. His mind is set on one thing.

"_Niu!" _I call, hurrying after him.

By the time I've reached the hallway he's gone. Severa is standing before me with her impassive demeanor.

"Severa, have you seen…?"

"…_**all of them!"**_Niu's scream comes from the direction of the front room.

The door not far away from us opens, Kek poking his head out.

"What's the commotion? Are they going to fight?" Kek presses eagerly over Niu's shouting.

I roll my eyes, leading our small procession down the hallway. We find Niu standing in front of the fireplace, blocking it from Afika who is sitting languidly on the couch. The black teen is screaming at our leader, rage boiling in his ebony eyes.

"_Tackle him, Niu," _Kek suggests with amusement, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

This earns him a piercing glare. _"__**You**__!" _Niu hisses, advancing on Kek now, much to my amazement. _"I saw the pictures. All of them were recent. The bodies had markings on them that were your signature torture methods!" _

"_Well I give credit where it's due," _Kek smirks, predatory glint in his beady eyes. _"Afika, he figured it out just like you said." _

The black teen rounds on our leader again. _"Kek wouldn't have been able to find them on his own. This was you're doing! __**Why?**__ What the hell are you trying to prove to me?!"_

"_Niu," _Afika croons. _"I know for these six long years with Apophis you've been __**dying**__ to find out what became of your loving family. It's been eating away at you. Well, I was determined to end that misery. Now you know their fate. Doesn't that ease your mind?" _

"_You bastard…" _Niu whispers. _**"You fucking bastard!"**_

There's a gun pointing directly at Afika's head. Niu's arm is quivering terribly, breathing heavy as he gazes at our leader with murder in his eyes. I watch in awe. So this is what grief is capable of doing to a person. I never thought I'd live to see the day when Niu would outright threaten Afika. Let's see if he'll carry out that threat.

"Now _this_ is more like it," Kek grins from beside me.

**(Malik's POV) **

"This is all just getting out of control," I murmur while stroking Yami's hair.

Yugi and Marik are sitting on the bed too. My brother is a bit shaken, but hasn't shown any signs that he's at the point of a breakdown. Yugi, meanwhile, is hopeful as he always strives to be.

"At least Ryou forgave him," he says in the cheeriest voice he can muster.

"He says he has. Whether that is true is another story. Either way, it doesn't mean there won't be internal turmoil for a long time to come," I object quietly. "While Ryou might claim he's forgiven Minkah there will be many conflicting emotions he has to sort through and come to terms with."

My brother nods in agreement. "And Minkah knows that. He realizes to some degree how hard this is for Ryou. Telling him the truth was just the first step."

Yugi's face falls. "What's the next step?"

"Well…" I sigh, shoulders sagging. "I suppose it would be the two of them being more open with one another. By what you've told me it sounds like both want to be siblings."

"But?" Yugi asks worriedly.

"But there are two obstacles standing in the way. I can't tell how powerful either will be or if they will move aside and let Ryou and Minkah be a family."

"What are they?"

"The first is Minkah's so-called mother," I hold up my right index finger. "I highly doubt this voice will stop just because he wants it to. It could be schizophrenia. It could possibly be memories of what she used to say to him…"

"We can work through that," Marik states resolutely, giving me a little more confidence. If we can trust anyone concerning how to deal with psychological traumas, it is my brother.

"The remaining Apophis survivors are the other obstacle, aren't they?" Yugi continues with a hint of fear.

"Afika—to be more precise," I answer gravely holding up a second finger. "I have no idea how he will react to Minkah and Ryou."

"Maybe he'd side with us?" Yugi proposes weakly. "You never know."

"That's what scares me," I reply clasping Yami tighter. "We **don't** know."

**(Niu's POV)**

"_I don't think you want to do that, Niu," _Afika says calmly, a hint of smugness in his voice.

"_Why? Because I don't condone killing people?"_ I hiss, finger curling around the trigger. _"There's a first time for everything, Afika."_

He tilts his head back slightly. _"I really pushed you to the brink, haven't I?" _

"_Come on, Niu, shoot him!" _Kek booms impatiently.

We all know it's complete folly. Afika has been faced with much more deadly situations. To have someone who has never even killed with a gun point a gun at him…But I can't just back off. I could blow the entire building up, but Kasiya and Severa had nothing to do with this as far as I can tell.

"_You still can't do it, can you?" _the black-haired teen chuckles. _"It's just as well. I have an assignment for you." _

"_And __**assignment**__?! You just revealed to me that you had my family slaughtered and now you're asking me to do a task for you?!" _I bellow unable to believe what I'm hearing.

"_Not asking. Ordering." _

"_What if I refuse?" _I sneer, not letting my guard down. That statement could be considered my resignation from the group. The others possibly will attack me at any given moment.

Afika merely smirks, leaning closer in that intimidating way. _"You won't." _

"_I'll be the judge of that," _I retort angrily.

The smirk widens. _"So you admit there is the possibility you will do it." _

I glare at him, realizing I walked right into that one. And seeing how this has gone so far I most likely will be doing this assignment. He's read my moves so far even when I thought I might possibly have the upper hand with the computer. Not only did he kill my family, I have absolutely no evidence concerning Minkah or his mother. Afika just keeps backing me further and further into a corner.

Damn him to hell.

The other three are quiet waiting to see what will happen. Severa is the most perceptive so she will be able to predict outcomes easier. Kasiya seems perplexed. Kek doesn't care what the situation is about as long as it involves blood at some point. Lowering my arm with the gun slowly my eyes never leave Afika's as he studies me intently.

"_What do you want me to do?" _I demand coldly.

**(Ryou's POV) **

My heart is heavy as I sit alone upstairs by the fireplace. The others were protesting my being by myself in such a state, but Mr. Mutou had them back off. I need this. Being by myself is the only way I can think without being influenced by the people around me, whether they're intentionally doing so or not.

Minkah is in a similar circumstances as I am to some degree. We both are sorting through all of the information about our families. What we need to do is make it **family**. The most ironic part about it is that Otousan is what links my brother and I. The person from whom all the animosity and pain stemmed from is our single connection to one another.

My brother won't be able to let go of the past easily. Things with his mother…He's never really spoken about her. He's spoken to her—a _illusion_ of her anyway. I wonder if she was as spiteful and cruel as it seems. Then again, considering the situation she was left in: a teenager in Egypt with a baby and a family that had turned their backs on her, I would be harboring more than a little resentment if I were in her place. Still, why did she have to take it out on Minkah?

"You would want me to be happy, right?" I whisper, imagining my own mother and Amane sitting on either side of me on the sofa. "Would you care that I've gone against Otous…Father?"

It's been forever since I called him that. I began using the Japanese word for 'father' after he'd dumped me in the country and fled into hiding. When he came back months later, he insisted I didn't need to call him that, but I merely replied that I'd adjusted to the culture and why wasn't he pleased. He never brought the subject up again.

"Minkah killed you," I continue softly, allowing tears to come now that I'm alone. "But I don't hate him. It wasn't his fault. Still, I feel like I should sense some sort of hatred towards him for it…but I don't. Is that wrong of me?"

I watch the flames twirl and weave, searching for faces and shapes in them. I hope to see Mother or Amane. Instead, two familiar eyes leap out at me. They are so kind, though they harbor an anger I do not fully understand.

"_**You okay?"**_

Those first words he ever said to me. They were filled with such concern, such worry. How could it have been all a lie?

The eyes narrow, burning me as though I'm engulfed in the fire itself. His face is before me, a malicious smirk twisting in the blaze.

"_**My my, who knew he'd take it so hard, eh?"**_

My fingers curl into fists as I stare at him, transfixed. How could he? Why?

Khalil: my boyfriend

Afika: my brother's boyfriend

Why is he plaguing me when I'm trying to sort out my emotions concerning the truth to my mother and sister's deaths? Minkah murdering them…there's just so much I need to come to terms with. It's not going to happen fast either.

Threading my fingers through my hair, I listen to the stifled voices of my friends a floor below me. As much as I'm yearning to go and be among them something is holding me back. I feel cut off from them somehow. Am I no longer the same person?

"Ryou?"

I don't turn to look at Yugi as he approaches.

"Do you want to talk?" Marik's whisper asks.

I shake my head, burying my face in my hands so they won't see the tears. This makes me only look like a fool because anyone could tell I've been crying.

A hand rests on my shoulder gently. "How about some company then?"

Not lifting my head, I manage a weak nod, allowing them to sit beside me in silence. Sometimes all a person can do is remain nearby just for support. Sometimes there aren't any words of comfort to give.

**(Kasiya's POV)**

I watch through the window as the snowmobile disappears into the whirlwind of white. Even when it's gone I can't look away. Is he really going to do it?

"You certainly seem concerned about Niu, Kasiya," our leader muses from where he's still lounging on the sofa.

"It may appear so," I reply quietly. "But that doesn't mean I am."

"Hn."

"I think he's making a break for it," Kek puts in gruffly. "If you ask me…"

"Which no one has," Afika cuts him off in irritation.

"Niu shall do as he was ordered…but he will alter it in some way in order to inflict justice or avenge his family," Severa states placidly.

I can feel her keen cerulean eyes on me but I turn to Afika instead. "What is your take on this? Why did you send him in the first place? It's obvious he's unstable."

The black-haired teen smirks, neck angled so he can view me. "Aren't we all just a tad bit unstable, Kasiya?" Kek chuckles at this. "Besides," Afika continues, "I have a hunch he will try to turn Minkah against us."

"Then why give him the chance?" I protest walking over to him. "We already have the army, not to mention the rest of the world searching for us! You're willing to risk having Minkah become another foe?"

"He will **not** become our enemy." There is a menace in his tone. "Nothing Niu says will sway Minkah."

"Nothing _Niu_ says," Kek concurs, a glint in his eyes.

Afika's sharp eyes dart to him, narrowing. I hold my tongue as they stare each other down. Severa is watching them intently. Perhaps she can pick up on what this is about. It is obvious Kek knows something Afika does not want the rest of us to know…something he doesn't want Minkah to know.

"True," Afika finally murmurs, gaze falling on the fire again. "Kek, I suggest you prepare for when Niu gets back."

"Why?" the buff assassin asks suspiciously.

Afika's lips curl back as he grins madly at the flames. "We'll need to find out what he's done besides the task I've given him." He sends his archrival a meaningful look. "And he most likely won't tell us willingly."

A thirst appears in those brown, callous eyes. Kek nods, treading off quickly down the hallway. I glance at Severa who doesn't say anything more. Afika is still smiling at the fire as if he's already witnessing Niu's demise play out.

**(Minkah's POV)**

"Do you think he's all right?" I ask quietly staring at my hands.

"Hey, Ry is tougher than he looks," the blonde states as a few of us sit in the lounge. "Plus he's got Marik and Yugi with him. Apparently those three have been close ever since they met. They know him better than anyone else does."

I nod dejectedly. Really, I don't know Ryou very well. I know a lot about him; had to study his history before coming to Japan in the first place. But that isn't the real him. All of these people here are closer to him than I am.

_Why is he still alive?!_

Shutting my eyes tightly, I bite down on my tongue, tasting copper.

'Go away. Please just leave me alone!'

_You are nothing but a coward! You ungrateful little dog! Just like your father—just like that bastard!_

I can't hold back a whimper, wishing she would stop.

"Mink? You okay, man?"

"Minkah?"

'Please, leave me alone. I…I don't want to fight anymore.'

_Pathetic. Utterly pathetic. That's what you are! You'll never be worth anything to him or anyone else! And you are __**nothing**__ to me now that you won't even avenge me!_

"_S-stop_!" I beg covering my ears.

"Minkah?"

I jump as someone touches my face, opening my eyes warily to find the old man before me, Jounouchi and Honda on either side of him. His expression is solemn as he motions for me to lower my arms, which I do tentatively.

"Is she speaking to you again?"

Throat tight, I can only nod. He takes my hands, making me jolt, not having realized how cold mine are. Violet eyes that resemble Yami's look straight into mine.

"Minkah, I know you've been hearing her voice most of your life. The things you are hearing now may very well have been things she said to you when she was alive, but I want to you believe me when I tell you that this voice is not your mother."

"Then I'm just crazy," I mutter, wincing when she…_it_ gives me another emotional barb.

"Not crazy. Do not think that for even a moment," he admonishes softly, squeezing my hands. "We can help you overcome this voice and maybe silence it for good eventually."

I blink at him. Get rid of it? Never hear her voice again? Even if it isn't her, it sounds like her...or does it? A horrible thought comes to mind. What if that isn't what her voice sounded like at all?

What if I've forgotten Um's voice?

The old man sighs, leaning back. "I was going to wait until later to make sure things were finalized, but…" He stops, gazing at me searchingly as if deciding whether to continue speaking.

"What is it, Gramps?"

He clears his throat several times. "I haven't discussed this with my grandsons yet but I contacted Lieutenant Hiroki about getting custody of you and Ryou."

"You…what?" Honda stutters.

Confused, I inquire slowly. "…what does that mean?"

"That you two would be my grandsons as well. You'd be part of our family…if you want to be," he adds, leaving me the option.

A family? I could have…an actual family?

**(Niu's POV)**

They're dead.

I still am in a state of shock. Over these years I always knew there was only a slim chance that any of my family was alive. I'd prepared myself, but not for this. I figured they would have either been murdered right after I was taken or, in the future, I would find at least some of them still living.

The pictures, the fact that Kek tortured and slaughtered them, that Afika gave him the information on their whereabouts…it hasn't completely sunken in yet. It doesn't seem real. The burst of rage I experienced after seeing them was from getting a good idea of the timeframe in which they were killed. If it had been six years ago I would have been able to come to terms with that much easier. I would have Apophis to blame for that. It would have been easier to let go. The people in the photographs, while I did recognize them, had changed so much. They felt somewhat strangers to me, looking at the celebrations and good times they were having. They were enjoying life. My father had streaks of grey in his hair. My mother had more lines on her forehead. My nephew who was five at the time of my abduction looked around ten or eleven in those photos. Everyone else had changed in such ways too. They moved on without me. What choice did they have?

I stare through the tinted shade of my helmet as the snowmobile flies through the storm. Using thermals, a navigation system, and maps of the area, I'm able to maneuver myself through the forest. It will be harder for the army to detect me. I created a silencer for the motors of all our vehicles. Before doing Afika's 'bidding', I have one other stop to make.

My equipment informing me I'm close even though I don't recognize anything, I stop. Stepping cautiously off the vehicle, I glance around, metal detector in hand. Tramping through the deep snow, I find the car I abandoned here in a snow bank. It appears to be untouched. Hopefully the army never found it. Kneeling down, I begin digging with my gloved hands. The snow is heavy, packed down from the unbelievable amount that has fallen. There is ice as well. After about fifteen minutes and incredibly sore fingers, I find the trunk. Taking out a small object that looks like an ordinary pen, I use the laser to break the lock and melt the ice. Cracks open slowly as I brace my muscles. Breathing heavy, throat sore from the cold air, I exhale in relief when I spot it right where I left it.

Leaning into the crater that the car is in, I struggle to lift out the weighty metal case. Due to my fatigue by this point, it appears heavier than usual. Practically pulling it through the snow to my vehicle, I tie it down behind my seat with several wires, checking twice to make extra certain it is secure. This done, I mount the snowmobile again, taking off to complete my assignment by adding my own twist to it.

Afika, I won't let you finish this without a fight.

**(Minkah's POV)**

This offer is too good to be true.

"You just asked about me because it would be suspicious if you hadn't," I accuse miserably, pulling my hands from his. "You care about Ryou…"

"That's not it at all," the old man interrupts. "If Ryou were the only one I wanted to have as a grandson I would have told you so."

He wants me to be part of their family? Not just because of my brother? Not as a cover-up so the army will allow him to adopt Ryou? This is too much for me to process. I do not understand. Didn't I nearly kill a few of his grandsons hours ago? Why would he want someone like me in his life near those he cares about?

"Minkah," the man presses gently. "I can see the doubt you have in me. You probably have never been able to trust an adult before. And you never had a reason to. They mistreated you and gave you zero respect." I look away, body trembling. "Your mother…your father…those in charge of the Apophis organization…and the soldiers out there. Am I correct in saying this?"

I keep my eyes fixated on the carpet, afraid of what I'll see on his face. It will be more lies and manipulations. How could he be different from the other adults in my life? Then again, Marik and Malik were taken in by this man who had absolutely no obligation to do so. He had to deal with Malik's rage and mistrust as well as Marik's mental instability at the time. Psychological hospitals and care are not cheap. I've spent time with Marik and Malik. He's never used them in any way that would be to his advantage. In fact, he shelters and protects them. He also builds their self-confidence so they can be strong and live. The only way I'll be able to tell his intentions is by looking at him when he's saying things like he wants me to be a part of his family.

Fighting my fears I lift my head and gaze straight into his eyes. This brings a warm smile to his mouth, lips slightly covered by his grey mustache. The skin around his eyes creases proving these emotions sincere and genuine. I am not sure if I should be relieved.

"Why would you want me around?" I bite out. "I murder people…"

"But you also save people…like us."

"That's true. We would all be dead already if you hadn't lead that Niu guy off and warned us," the Honda puts in.

"And it's not like they aren't a weird family already. What, with Malik and Yami being a couple," Jounouchi agrees. "Ryou and you will just add to their wacky household." The old man gives him a dubious look to which the blonde shrugs innocently.

"Thank you for that…insight, Jou," Mr. Mutou utters, attention returning to me. "I'm not expecting you to make any decisions right now, Minkah. I want you to think about this thoroughly. This isn't a choice to take lightly."

"Sure, but it's awesome!" the blonde cheers. "Mink, you should do it!"

All thoughts are stopped when the hair on the back of my neck raises. My head snaps to the front door that is locked in several places. There's a presence approaching the house. The others note the change in my attitude with ease, tensing.

"What is it?" Honda asks skeptically. "I don't hear anything."

"That's the idea," I reply quietly, rising shakily from the couch, body extremely drained.

"Minkah, you shouldn't be getting up yet…!" the old man begins to chastise.

"Someone's out there," I mutter causing him to stop.

"How can you tell?"

"Oh he can. Trust me. I've seen 'im do this before," Jounouchi states edgily. "If Mink says there's someone out there then there's someone out there."

"But how did they get here? I didn't hear anything. Could your comrades be camped that close to the mansion without the army knowing?" the old man questions.

I stare at the door, mulling over the possibilities. The army, from what we've experienced with them, aren't very crafty when it comes to being subtle or sneaky. They wouldn't be able to pull this off. No one could get lost out here from the other residences in these mountains. They're too far apart. They would need some type of motor vehicle. But we would have heard it…My breath intakes sharply.

"What is it?" Honda asks as he and the blonde back towards the stairs.

Not answering, I stride for the door, fingers nimbly undoing the locks.

"Hey! What are you doin'?! Don't do that!" Jounouchi yells, he and his friend rushing forward to subdue me.

I yank the door open just as they reach me, a blast of frigid wind hitting me like a wall of ice, blurring my senses. Amidst the large flecks of snow pouring in, I find a lone figure standing on the frozen porch. They're wearing a thick winter coat with the hood drawn up and a scarf covering their face. In one gloved hand is holding a large silver case. Only one feature is perceptible and instantly recognizable. Piercing obsidian eyes meet mine, a fearsome spark burning into me like none I've ever seen in them before.

"Niu…"

* * *

Whoot!

Lots'a stuffs going on in this chapter!

Ah, I forgot to mention at the beginning. The title of this chapter means: "My mother and my brother" in Arabic. I thought it appropriate, as Minkah was making his decision between the two of them.

I've got a partial chapter for AIF. Nothing for the other two yet. As I told one reader, I don't have writer's block. I know what I want to happen and how, it just isn't coming out the way I want when I write or type it. Things just don't click quite right. So I'm not sure when the next updates will be.

I've got appointments gallore with my psychiatrist, therapist, counselor, as well as several types of doctors of wonderful specialties. We're looking for a neurologist to add to the list now! (it's funny how my notes always end up as my health journels, isn't it?)

Niu: Can we get back to ME and my suffering?

Ryou: Hey, I think I'm worse off than you!

Niu: Does Afika want to kill _you_?

Ryou: Yes!

Niu: ....wellll...he's closer to killing me off!

That's enough boys.

Reviewsies! XD


	14. Chapter 14: Guardian

Sheesh. That took longer than I expected. My sister's graduating from high school, my dad's birthday, the NBA (Go Denver and Orlando!), we had to open our cottage after the winter, and: THE SNAKE FINALLY ATE!!! Everybody Celebrate! XDXDXD

**nayades18:** Yesss! Within Temptation is uber awesome! I'm going to be using a Lot of their songs...like at the beginning of this chapter! And I did say that not all the relationships are permanent. That holds. Oh, but which ones? The excitement! I'm glad you still love Afika. I luffs him a lot. He's very complicated. There's a little foreshadowing with him if you look for it in his POV.

**Chrys: **Ah! A new one! -tackles- Hi there! "You can't leave us hanging there" -grins- Oh, but I can! Having read this story so far you should know that! XD I love giving cliffies! One of your favorite stories? Whoot! I'm glad you are enjoying the scenes between Ryou and Minkah (bakura). There are more to come.

**dragonlady222: **Ain't Grandpa a saint? He decided he wanted to adopt them. I hadn't planned for him to even think of such until much later. Go grandpa! Ryou has a lot to come to terms with (hell, they all do) but he's a bit preoccupied with helping his brother heal. Aww! Sibling love!

**Peepz: **Hope you're doing better! Hospitals are icky. I've been in them far too often lately. -glowers- The poking and prodding is never-ending. And I take lithium as a mood stabilizer so I have to have routine blood tests. I hates needles! (Yami: Ahem. ferris, the story...) Oh! Think Niu will be a good guy? (Malik: He can die.) Uhh...did I need your permission for that? (Malik: -shrugs-) "Do you like killing people off? I think you do." -grins- And you Know it! XD

**Detonate:** Niu has definitely gotten the sympathy vote from the readers. (Niu: With good reason!) (Minkah/Bakura: Impossible! **I'm** the one who always gets the sympathy vote!) You say that like it's something to be happy about. (Minkah/Bakura: Oh...uhh...nevermind.) -snort- "In the beginning I really liked Afika, but now I'm not so sure." Excellent. That's my aim. It's funny, after you said that you went on to state you like how I make Minkah more human. I'm going to be twisting that whole idea into the Apophis survivors too. Kek and Severa shall be my greatest challenges. Wish me luck!

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost: **Yes, Minkah has chosen Ryou! Finally something is looking a bit more...hopeful? Glad you enjoyed the chappie.

**XxYourXxDisasterXx:** "I CALLED IT I CALLED IT! I FIGURED OUT A PLOT TWIST ALL ON MY OWN!! IM SO PROUD! ^.^" lol I'm glad you called it. I think you were the only one. Correct, Niu is no pushover. You'll see that in this chapter. "I'm sure not even AFIKA can dodge a bullet from close up. (AFIKA: Yes I could! Im the all powerfull Master of the Universe!) Oh shut up and go to your hole." -snort- (Afika: No! Not the hole!) Here honey -hands him a bag of marbles- Go chuck those at the rabbits that have been eating the flowers on my rat's grave. (Afika: Woohoo! -races off-) -reads the rest of your review- O.O wow. You really have plotted out his death, haven't you? -smirks- Shall I take it your not a big fan of his?

**x-hellfire-x: **Oh, do we have the beginning of a Severa fan? Possibly? Well, it's hard to tell as you don't know much about her yet. She and Kek have been in the background quite a bit. I'm glad you like the past scenes of Afika and Minkah. I was also very pleased the car crash scheme surprised you. I like to write so some things are obvious, but I like to have plot twists that aren't figured out beforehand. Does someone--besides Ryou and Minkah and myself--have a crush on Afika? "for me niu going against Afika was the highlight of the chapter, you brave soul you" Well then you're gonna Love this chapter!

**snagglepus:** "OH FANTASTIC HE'S BACK AND HES GOT A SWEET TOOTH FOR REVENGE." -grins- Indeed he is. I don't think there's a single reader out there that dislikes Niu. Afika is another story...I'm glad you liked the interactions between Ryou and Minkah. They're finally figuring things out! Yay! "tension is really building i am anticipating the bang" -smirks- There will be many.

**cgflower:** "that whole confession scene was positively painful! Very depressing. Although it had a large"...WOAH." factor" -smiles in satisfaction- That description is just so Perfect. It encourages me that I'm doing this right. "But now we have to deal with Ryou's feeling for Afika! That... could end in a disaster" Hmm, indeed. Yet we get a look into Ryou's rationality about the whole thing in this chapter which makes it all the more complex. (ryou: oh joy) (Afika: mwahahaaha!) Can't bring yourself to hate Afika too much? -claps hands- Good good! A lot of people want to hate him but just can't manage to completely...while others are plotting out his death. lol Oh and, it's Niu, not Nuri. Yeah. I think Nuri is a name though...-goes off to google it-

**Memnoch's Heart:** "Tell all your doctors that Kana says hi. Then tell me their reaction. I shall laugh"-grins- I shall! And if you ever see any psychiatrists or counselors tell them Ferris says hi. -cackles- "Flashbacks always make me go 'obabies' for some reason" (Minkah: O.o Can we not have any more flashbacks?) -winces- Well, I really don't like babies...but we do need the flashbacks. (Minkah: dammit!)

**Dragon-Tooth:** "I'm also starting to like Niu... too bad he's probably going to die" lol Poor guy. (Niu: You know, I don't _have _to die.) (Malik: Hey, I've tried to talk my way out of this before, man. Trust me, it doesn't work on her.) (Niu: damn) Anywhoosle, I think you shall enjoy this chapter.

**Sagira98:** Well, Niu hasn't officially joined the gang yet. As you'll see, that's not something he's keen on doing. lol You want Afika to be killed 'cause he's bugging you, eh? "I want to see Severa, Kasiya, and Niu take down Afika. Death to the manipulator!" (Afika: I'm getting more and more of these death threats lately) Does that depress you? (Afika: -grins- Are you kidding? I'm all the rage! _Literally_!) -.-; that was horrible.

**RyouLoverForever:** Another new one! -tackles- Hi there! "This is one of the best stories I've read on fanfiction" I'm pleased to hear that. It's very different from my others due to having so many of my own characters. It can be a turn off to people. A lot of you guys have embraced them though, so whoot! Ryou and Minkah's relationship--yes, it shall continue to evolve!

This chapter shall be dedicated to **Chrys **and **RyouLoverForever**. I said these next few chapters would focus around the Yugioh characters more...well...something kind of happened and...feh! I'll just explain at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!

"_**The Last Time" **_

_For so long I've tried,  
Could not close my eyes  
When you became an outcast in this life.  
Again and again I try  
To understand the demons inside your head,  
But the truth is you love them to death._

_Now, I know it's the last time I have tried  
To lift you up, to make you fight.  
Nothing is ever easy in life.  
I can't change it if you don't have the will deep inside._

_I have been blind to how you justify  
Everything that you've wasted in this life.  
Got lost in the illusion  
I'd find a solution for the demons in your head,  
But the truth is you love them to death._

_You can blame and you can hide  
Behind what is wrong and what is right.  
Life is the choices we make  
I hope you'll awake before it's too late. _

(within temptation)

**Chapter 14: Guardian **

**(Minkah's POV)**

The others behind me inhale sharply. The person standing before us despite my identifying him frightens them. I do not blame them. Never have I witnessed such a fire in Niu's eyes. He's one to stay calm and collected.

"_What are you doing here?" _I ask loudly over the blistering wind, glancing behind him to make certain he's alone.

"_Afika sent me," _is the simple answer I'm given.

The scarf covering most of his face muffles his voice. This hides any emotions that might have slipped through, making it all the more challenging to tell what he's feeling about the situation. Trepidation fills my stomach at the sight of the metal case he's holding.

"He said 'Afika'. I heard it!" Honda says hoarsely. "Minkah, is that a bomb?" I don't need to look at him to know he's referring to the case.

"What do you want?" the blonde demands, stepping up beside me. "'Cause I'll have you know the army is keeping tabs on this place!...In fact they're here right now!...Downstairs!"

"Niu's Japanese is limited," I inform him. "Besides, your tone reveals that you're bluffing."

"Let's get something straight before we all freeze," Mr. Mutou says with a shiver. _"Are you here to harm or kill us?"_ he questions in Arabic.

"_No."_

Niu and the old man stare one another down. While I am curious as to why Afik sent the black teen here instead of coming himself, I have an urge to shove Niu back away from the mansion away from these people I've come to care about. The way he and Mr. Mutou's gaze holds…

"_Hurry in then before this blizzard is our deaths," _the elderly man beckons. "Boys, stop hiding like that."

I look up to find Ryou, Marik, and Yugi huddled together on the spiral staircase. Wide terrified eyes are fixated upon the stranger in the doorway. I nod to my brother, he and the other two hesitantly descending the stairs to us. I turn back to Niu.

"_Come in." _

**(Yugi's POV)**

"_Why didn't Afika come himself?" _Minkah asks in a somewhat disenchanted voice as Niu removes his scarf and hat, pushing the hood of his thick coat back onto his shoulders and shoving his gloves into his pockets.

All of us are watching the teen that Minkah called the most merciful of his comrades. This assassin is taller than Jounouchi but shorter than Honda. His skin is a dark brown. What draws the most attention to him are his eyes. The irises are so dark that I cannot perceive them from his pupils. It makes them appear like caves that go on with no ending. When he briefly studied us each in turn I felt as though he was dissecting me with those piercing eyes.

"_This isn't about me just checking up on you," _Niu tells Minkah bluntly, pulling out something that looks like a remote control out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Jou fidgets beside Honda; both of them ready to fight if necessary.

Niu ignores him. _"Your companions are suspicious. But I am afraid that is not good enough." _He holds up the remote. _"You know what this is, don't you?" _

"What's he saying? Is that the detonator to the bomb?" Jou points with a shaking finger to the silver case resting against the couch.

Minkah's face has gone pale, never looking away from the device in Niu's hand. Ryou moves closer to his brother despite not being able to understand the black teen's words.

"_You've discussed everything with them," _Niu scrutinizes disapprovingly as if reading the younger assassin's thoughts. _"Before or after you were visited by the soldiers? I know they were in here at least once." _Minkah's jaw clenches. This simple act is an answer to Niu. _"What have I told you about letting your guard down? Even now they could be coming here!" _

"_What is this about?" _Grandpa interrupts.

"That's for finding bugs," Minkah motions towards the mechanism.

Jou's face scrunches up. "Like cockroaches?"

"Like bugs the army leaves to spy on us!" Honda's voice becomes hushed. "Oh god, we've been talking about basically everything…!"

"_Which rooms were they in?" _Niu presses Minkah, disregarding us.

"_This one…all over this room," _Grandpa murmurs apprehensively as he tries to remember. _"The garage and the hallway downstairs…"_

"_They were in one of the bedrooms too," _I pipe up, resisting the urge to shrink back when Niu looks at me. Minkah wouldn't know about this, as he was unconscious at the time. _"My brother was injured. Two soldiers and a doctor were in there." _

"Wait! You mean…" Jou pauses, lowering his voice to a whisper. "They could be listening **right now**?!"

Niu steps around Minkah, sharp eyes on the device in his hand as he begins to scan the room. Ryou leans against his brother.

"Should we not talk?" I ask quietly.

"At this point it does not matter," Niu mutters slowly in Japanese as he raises his arm, tracing the windows.

Jou gapes at him. "Did…did he just…?"

"I never said he couldn't speak or understand **any** Japanese," Minkah says, wrapping an arm tentatively around Ryou.

All of us stop talking and Niu doesn't seem interested in conversing with anyone, focused on his task. Maybe we're waiting for a bug to turn up. The conversations held in this room and the bedroom Yami and Malik are resting in…If there are bugs, cameras, or any other way the army could spy on us then they know everything. They know Minkah was an assassin for Apophis. They have heard about the car crash. They'll know we are well aware of all this and have been lying to them. That makes us traitors not only to Japan but to the world as well.

There's sweat forming along my brow and palms as time drags on. The others are in no better shape than I am. Not even Grandpa. He isn't trying to sooth our fears as they are too real. If the army has been listening in on our discussions there will be no way to talk our way out of it this time.

I look at Minkah who is still holding his brother. Grey eyes watch Niu's every movement. He looks like he's holding something back. There's a flicker of antipathy in his eyes. Is he mad at Niu? Maybe at Afika? I heard the disappointment in Minkah's voice when he found out his lover hadn't come here to see him.

"_You're certain none of them left your sight while they were here?" _

"_Yes," _Grandpa manages. _"There were always several people with them." _

Niu is clearly unconvinced as he crosses the room to the couch and chairs. _"That doesn't mean they didn't plant anything right under your noses. Yugi said that Yami was injured. You were no doubt preoccupied." _

"You know our names?"I ask in astonishment and more than a little unease.

"He wat?!

"_Part of my duties is to know as much information as possible regarding targets," _Niu answers blandly, pulling up the cushions of a chair for a more thorough search.

I shut my mouth, heart pounding against my ribcage. We're targets. Of course, we already knew that. It's just…to hear him say it makes it all the more real.

"_If we're targets then why are you doing this?" _I ask to which Grandpa shakes his head at me, telling me to stop inquiring.

Niu doesn't look up though I see him tense. _"Because Afika ordered it." _

The spite in his tone is unmistakable. Marik, who has stayed mute this entire time, speaks.

"_You aren't on good terms with him."_

Niu snorts, moving to the fireplace. _"Whether I am or not, the army having this information doesn't bode well for any of us. Making certain they don't is in everyone's best interest, wouldn't you agree?" _

"_Did something happen with Afik?" _Minkah asks, worried for his boyfriend.

Everyone save Minkah is intimidated when Niu whips around, a flash of rage quickly dissipating. _"He is alive and as pompous as ever. I strongly advise you to shut up about him," _he growls, patience waning thin.

Minkah's eyes are wide, evidently not accustomed to the black teen acting this way. _"What happened?" _

It's amazing and creepy how there isn't a trace of the fury only seconds ago. Niu has gone back to his assignment in a poised manner as if nothing had happened.

"_This is my last mission for him—for the group," _he replies soullessly.

This is unexpected. While Jou, Honda, and Ryou can see from our faces that something is terribly wrong, they comprehend that we will fill them in later. Minkah's standing stiffly, baffled and startled by his comrade's announcement.

"_Your last mission?" _he repeats in disbelief.

"_Hn." _Niu doesn't spare him a glance. _"Now if you will stop throwing bothersome questions, I can finish it." _Staring at the mechanism, he states in Japanese, "This room is clean."

Everyone exhales in relief. Niu doesn't share our reassurance, turning to Grandpa.

"_Where's this other room?"_

**(Malik's POV)**

I hold Yami guardedly as the strange assassin slowly inspects ever inch of the room. He is strange because he doesn't fit the profile of a killer. While he keeps a collected air there is a suppressed emotion. The barely perceptible tension of his movements, the cool resolution in his eyes. He's come to a decision about something although he isn't pleased with it.

Minkah and Grandpa have joined us, the rest of them staying in the den. Marik and Yugi are getting the others up to date. I was taken aback when told Niu barely speaks any Japanese.

"_How is it that you can construct such advanced technology and break into data systems from all over the world if you don't understand the languages?" _I ask the black teen who is currently going through the top drawer of the dresser.

"_I've created a program that translates any language into Arabic. It's much more reliable than the software you can buy or the mediocre websites you'll find online."_

I raise my eyebrows, impressed. _"Where'd you learn to do that?" _

"_It was a project we were working on at the technological school I attended before Apophis. It's one of the reasons they chose me."_ He shuts the drawer, opening the next one down.

"_They?" _

"_Fenyang and the other Apophis leaders," _Minkah explains for him. _"They had assassins the plenty but not enough knowledge on how to infiltrate advanced programs and information centers. They needed someone to create weapons and break codes. Niu and several others were kept confined from the rest of us to ensure their safety." _The enmity in his tone is plain as he frowns scornfully at Niu.

"_If you consider staying cooped up in a facility with materials for bombs and other weapons an enjoyable life. Not to mention our supervisors."_

"_Yet you didn't have to train each day slaughtering other people," _Minkah retorts frigidly.

I look back and forth between the two of them for a moment. _"That can't have made the assassins happy."_

Neither makes a remark to that observation. Instead, Niu persists in silence. Grandpa clears his throat.

"Minkah, why don't we go and check on Ryou and the others?" he suggests.

The white-haired Egyptian considers objecting but nods instead, following Grandpa out of the room. This makes everything even more discomfited. I wonder how different Niu's life was as a member of Apophis as opposed to the others. It's a touchy subject that I'm not going to tread into any farther than I already have.

"_What are the chances that the army did plant bugs?" _

Niu sighs, closing another drawer. _"At this point, highly improbable. It would have been the perfect opportunity for them too…when you were in a state of vulnerability and less likely to notice." _

Bristling, I hate to admit that this makes sense. I don't like the idea of them managing to do something like that unbeknownst to me. I don't let people do that. But Yami was hurt badly and I wasn't paying attention to what the soldiers were doing, more focused on my boyfriend.

"_How has Minkah been?" _

This quiet question startles me. There is actual concern in it. Is this the same person Minkah was talking-down moments ago? I try to catch Niu's eye but he avoids me, walking over to the window.

"_He's had several breakdowns…"_

"_I take it that this is one of the results," _the teen remarks about Yami who is lying against my chest, pain twisted in his features. _"He can lose control of himself. When we were returning to Japan he began getting edgy again. The traumas he went through are not anything a person can get over. Last I saw him he hadn't been healing psychologically. Especially since Afika doesn't believe in therapy of any kind." _

"_So what has he been doing to help Minkah recover?" _Perhaps this will paint a better picture of Afika's intentions for the white-haired teen.

A grim smile forms on Niu's lips. _"Not much. I was left to be his caretaker the majority of the time. Minkah and the others were trained that talking about their mistreatments will amount to nothing. That it is better to pent up one's emotions altogether." _

I'm intrigued by Niu. _"You really aren't like them, are you?" _

"_I like to think I'm not." _He places the device into his pocket. _"Clear. I'm doubtful that the soldiers placed anything in the garage. Even so, they won't get much information from it. I don't feel it necessary to scan anything else." _

His boots clomp on the floor as he heads for the open door. He's holding a steely resolve and I don't like it. While I don't believe he'd harm any of us, I can't help but shake the feeling something bad is going to happen. I think he knows it too. Niu stops, not looking back at me as he stands in the doorway in his winter garb.

"_I'm going to have a final word with Minkah before I go. Please take care of him, won't you?" _

I want to ask why he wasn't ordered to bring Minkah back with him. What's going on? Is the rest of Apophis going to confront us? Will Afika toy with Minkah? And what about Ryou? What does the ebony-haired assassin have in store for him?

Instead I say, _"Of course." _

But Niu is already gone.

**(Ryou's POV)**

Niu isn't anything like I expected. I vaguely remember him from the Game Shop. He wasn't the one of the people I was focusing on though. What, with having my brother in the shape he was in, Afika revealing his true identity, and having Kaiba's mutilated head thrown at me. Niu is a blur in my memory of that night. Not for Jounouchi though.

"…walked right up to me and held a gun in Yami and my faces! Don't you remember?" he's ranting as we sit around the main room; Yami, Malik, and the black teen still in the bedroom.

"Honestly? No," Mr. Mutou confesses. "I don't remember any of them accurately except Afika."

My brother doesn't say anything, fixated on hallway waiting for Niu to emerge from the room. I reach over and take one of his hands. Minkah scarcely reacts.

"What about this thing?" Honda asks about the metal case that no one has touched even in Niu's absence.

"I'd leave it alone," Jou whispers apprehensively. "What if it's an explosive set to go off when someone tries to open it?...No, when someone touches it!...No, when someone comes within five feet of it!"

"Why five feet?" Marik grins from next to Yugi.

Brown eyes widen. "You're right!" Jounouchi hastily scoots so close to Honda that he's practically in his friend's lap. "Three feet!"

"Get off of me, moron!" Honda shoves the blonde back towards the case who scampers away from it.

Marik and Yugi share amused looks while Mr. Mutou is exasperated. As all of them are preoccupied, I return my attention to my brother.

"Why do you hate him?"

Minkah's head turns reluctantly. "What?"

I shift so I can see his face better. "Why do you hate Niu?"

My brother blinks. "I…I don't _hate_ him…"

"Then what? You were seething when you and Mr. Mutou came back."

Minkah threads his fingers through his hair. "It's not like that. We just don't get along."

"I gathered that much," I smile slightly.

"Besides Afik no one else ever mattered. Then there's the bad blood between the **real** assassins and the sheltered technical experts," he spits out angrily. "They just had to build weapons and gather information. He's never even taken a single life."

"But he held a gun to my head!"

We're pulled out of the dark conversation by Jou's outburst to discover everyone else has been listening. Minkah scowls in disgust.

"He didn't pull the trigger."

"Something we are thankful for," Mr. Mutou points out, saddened by my brother's viewpoint.

"It also proves how weak he is," Minkah adds scathingly.

"Excuse me?!" Jou rises to his feet. "Are you sayin' he _should_ have shot me?!"

"While I hold no grudge against you: Yes."

I swallow, realizing we're talking to the assassin programmed into my sibling. While Jou and Honda are incensed by his words and Yugi is frightened, Marik and Mr. Mutou hold somber expressions. I myself am speechless. How could someone have warped Minkah's mind so much? What kind of monsters taught him and the others that this is how life is supposed to be? That it's your obligation to kill? That if you don't then you're pathetic?

"Should have. Would have. Could have. **Didn't**."

Niu's before us with his arms crossed over his chest. My brother glares at him, standing swiftly. I hold onto him, not wanting to see what a fight between the two of them would result in.

"It is funny," the black teen says in a calm manner. "You call me weak. You have not killed them. That is why we come here. Aiywa?"

"Iowa?" Jou asks in confusion. "We're not in Iowa. We're in Japan not the US."

"Aiy-wa not I-ow-a. It's colloquial Egyptian. Means 'yes'," Yugi mumbles distractedly.

"Oh." Jou looks back and forth between the two assassins. "You know, he's got a point, Mink."

Jounouchi _**no**_. Yugi smacks his forehead with his palm while Marik and Mr. Mutou are aghast. Honda's gone pale, backing away from Minkah and me. I don't loosen my grip on my brother, afraid of what will happen if I do. He's trembling. I can feel the rage pulsing through his veins. Niu doesn't seem intimidated. If he is, he's masking it well.

"Why are you really here?" Minkah demands in a low voice.

**(Niu's POV)**

I glance at each of them, how they are so closely knitted. That's the reason they came all the way out to this remote place, cut off from society and, for some, their own families: to protect him. My eyes coming back to Minkah, there is a great weight in my chest. Is he really so blind that he doesn't see what he has here? What I'd give for such a chance for myself.

"_I came here to tell you have to make a decision. It's time to cast off any illusions you have concerning Afika and these people." _

Grey eyes narrow. _"I don't understand." _

"_I didn't think you would. Afika is using all of us. He even…" _

"_Afika would never do anything to hurt me!" _Minkah shouts at me, held back by his sibling. _"The two of you don't see eye to eye but I know him! He'll hear me out." _

"_No, he won't," _I disagree, anger building inside me. I don't even attempt to suppress it this time. _"He wants these people dead, Minkah. Do you really think he's capable of letting others get close to you? As for the rest of us, we're just disposable soldiers." _

"_That's not true! Why do you think he chose you? He could have escaped with me and that would have been the end of it!" _

"_For the two of you," _I answer quietly, knowing I'm getting under his skin now. _"But he wanted to destroy Apophis. That, he could not do alone. He chose Kasiya, Kek, Severa, and I because he needed our particular skills. The time is rapidly approaching when he won't anymore. And he's said numerous times that he's going to slaughter these people." _

"_I can change his mind! He cares about what I care about!" _the white-haired teen retorts.

Think again.

"_What about Malik?" _I ask freezes. _"Can you change Afika's mind about __**him**__? He won't let Malik Ishtar survive after what the two of you did in Domino. And the rest of them will stand against Afika if he tries to harm Malik." _I step closer towards the wide-eyed group, only some of them understanding what's going on. _"An enemy to one of them is an enemy to them all." _

Minkah's features are twitching as he racks his brain for an argument but cannot come up with one. The others are watching. I cannot tell who are more panicked: the ones who understand this conversation or the ones who do not. His younger brother won't look away from him. The old man then speaks softly.

"_What he says is true, Minkah."_

**(Minkah's POV)**

He's cornered me. Ryou was right. I do hate Niu. I hate him because what he's saying **is** accurate. I have to choose. **Again**. Just like I had to choose between Um and my brother. This is even harder though. I have to choose between Afik and this group. Mr. Mutou just told me he wants to adopt Ryou and me. I could be a part of a family; something I've never really had. But that would leave Afik all alone. I can't do that to him after all he's sacrificed for me. I'm the only one he cares about and yet…I steal a glance at my brother by my side. Can I abandon this offer for a new life? A better life?

"_I see you've come to care for them." _

"_This is not your decision to make," _I snarl at Niu.

"_But you've already made it whether you've comprehended it or not." _He nods to the group of people surrounding me. _"I think you'd defend them should Afika or the others attempt to harm them."_

"_You know nothing!" _I yell, ripping myself from Ryou's clutch and lunging at Niu.

"Minkah!" several of them shout.

Niu blocks my fists, forcing me to take a step back. His face is emotionless save his eyes. They tell too much yet nothing.

"_I saw the wound Yami sported. I see how many of these people are injured from your meltdowns," _he states, rubbing his arm gingerly. _"They brought you here because they want to keep you safe. They've lied to the army to protect you." _

"_Afik suffered because of me for years!" _I seethe, knowing any attempt to hit him again will prove fruitless. My body is drained of energy. _"He's taken the fall for me countless times! He even moved the date of the uprising against Apophis for my sake!" _

"_Then where was he when you needed him the most?" _

I stop, unsure of the 'when' he is referring to. Going back through my memories, I cannot find a time when I was in dire need and Afik wasn't there to save me. Hell, he killed Kaiba, sparking the revolution against Apophis way ahead of schedule. Afik did that for me. Everything he's done has been for me. I straighten up from my fighter's stance, sending Niu a confident look.

"_He has __**always**__ been there for me."_

Niu sighs, wearied. _"Look, I don't know his motives and I haven't a clue as to whether he cares for you or is just using you." _The obsidian eyes narrow, stopping me from objecting to his statements. _"Riddle me this, Minkah: Where was he the two months you were recovering from…?" _

"_He was scouting!" _I don't let him finish, not wanting to hear the word 'rape'. _"You know that! And he left me with you most of the time because he knew you wouldn't harm me! He didn't visit that often because he was busy making certain we were all safe!" _

Niu's lips lift into a dour smile. _"That's what I thought too."_

Brushing past me, he walks over to the metal case, kneeling down next to it.

"What's he doing?" Jounouchi asks nervously.

Quick fingers punch in a code on the side. The others watch apprehensively. I blink it surprise to find the compartment small, much thinner on the inside than one would believe. A laptop rests in the padded interior. Niu pulls it out, opening it up and placing the machine on the couch.

"Kinda over the top just for a computer, don't you think?" I hear Honda utter to Jounouchi.

"_What are you doing?" _I repeat the blonde's question, becoming unnerved.

"_I'm going to show you what Afika was really doing those two months." _Niu pauses, looking up at us. His gaze falls upon Ryou, Yugi, and then rests upon Marik. _"It might not be best for them to view this."_

"What happening?" Honda is confused by the stalling.

"He doesn't think these three should see whatever it is," I explain in exasperation. This is a waste of time. While Afika may have done some things like murdering or torture in those two months, that wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary. It's just like Niu to overreact to those kinds of things.

"Why? What is it? Porn?" Jounouchi asks wryly, nudging Yugi in the side.

"Jou!" the boy and Mr. Mutou exclaim.

"Wat? It could be."

"_I'll believe you on this."_ The old man turns to the younger teens. "Why don't the three of you go and sit with Malik and Yami." He glances at Niu inquiringly. _"Or should all of us go?" _

"_That's up to Minkah." _

What is that meant to imply? That this has something to do with me? I force myself not to shudder. Does it have something to do with Kaiba? Is that what this is about? Is that why Niu's being so vigilant about this? I look at them, reminding myself what Yami told me. They saw me right after the rape and beating had taken place. They cleaned me up. They all know what happened. But Niu is correct in saying Marik and probably the other two should not watch anything of the sort.

"_What is it? A video?..." _

"_It's nothing that involves you directly." _

"_Then it's pointless to even show it to me," _I snap.

"I want to see it," my brother's voice says quietly, sensing I'm uninterested despite the language being practically alien to him.

Niu considers him with respect. I growl, pushing Ryou back. The technology expert is using them to make me doubt Afika.

"_I don't care what it is," _I hiss at Niu. _"You're just trying to turn me against Afik. Did you think some data could change that?" _

Jaw set, his expression darkens. He deftly closes the laptop with a 'click'. Standing up with the device tucked under one arm, the black teen never looks away from me.

"_Honestly, why do I bother?" _he grates bitterly. Pulling the case up, he punches a button hidden on the front side of the interior where it wouldn't be noticed.

The room lets out a collective gasp as the false bottom of the case slides back to reveal the true contents of the secure holder. Guns. Four guns lay inside. They range in size, the largest nearly a foot long. The smallest is a good concealed weapon.

"What the fuck!" the blonde yells.

"Holy hell!"

"Get those out of here!" the old man exclaims.

"_There is another layer containing four more," _Niu informs me candidly, ignoring everyone's frenzied reactions. _"They're new designs. I haven't shown them to anyone yet. Not even Afika knows of their existence. Instructions for each individual gun have been placed on the bottom level. They are written in both Arabic and Japanese." _

I'm able to come out of my stupor enough to ask, _"What am I supposed to do with them?"_

"_Whatever you want. I have no use for them. You can give them to Afika. You could give them to the army…" _His stare becomes more intense. _"You could teach these people how to use them so they can defend themselves regardless of whether you decide to remain with them or not." _

Mouth dry, I watch him done his hat and gloves, striding for the front door. The others are still gaping at the box of weapons. Guns themselves are illegal in this country, let alone whatever Niu has done to enhance them only makes them even more powerful. Definitely not something a citizen wants to get caught with in their possession.

"_That's it?" _I ask incredulously, following Niu. _"You're not going to lecture me further?" _

"_What would the point be? You wouldn't listen to me. You never have," _he replies.

"_Maybe because you don't know anything about Afik!" _I rejoin contemptuously.

Niu whips around and shoves me violently against the door. I'm too stunned by this quick action to so much as blink.

"Hey! Waddaya think you're doin'?"

"Minkah!" my brother cries.

"_Watch your tongue," _Niu snarls, teeth bared in ferocity. _"Those two months you were recovering from the traumas __**I**__ was the one who took care of you. __**I**__ was the one who researched safe havens and hospitals for you. __**I**__ kept track of the media coverage. __**I**__ broke into hundreds of government databases to find what they believed to have truly taken place at the Apophis headquarters. When not doing these tasks for Afika I was sitting in empty rooms holding __**you**__ so you would feel safe! Not Afika—me! He didn't do __**any**__ of those things!" _He looms closer so our faces are inches apart causing fear to churn in my stomach. _"That is what I did those two months. Besides the both of us, who can you account for?" _I'm unable to come up with an answer, shocked and bewildered. He snorts, satisfied. _"Exactly." _

Releasing me, he reaches around me and grabs the doorknob. I grip his coat sleeve without thinking.

"_Niu…" _

He's trembling. Something has upset him horribly. I'm frightened by his words and actions. He's never so blunt and he never loses his temper. He also doesn't lie to me. That's the worst part about this. If he says Afika wasn't doing what he claimed then Niu is right.

I take an unsteady breath. _"What was Afik doing those two months?" _

Dark eyes burn me. _"It suddenly matters now? You didn't want to know before." _

"_I need to know," _I implore him, swallowing my pride.

"_You don't __**want**__ to know," _Niu points out resentfully, shoving me aside and opening the door.

"_Niu!" _

"_Apophis isn't gone, Minkah. It remains in our minds. Especially Afika's. You stay with him and you'll be stuck with Apophis forever,"_ he states as the storm enters the room_. "These people here—they are the ones you can trust. Betray them and you'll never forgive yourself." _Sadness fills his eyes as they move over Ryou and the others. _"Take them for granted and you'll regret it for the rest of your life," _he finishes in a quiet voice laced with hurt.

"_Where are you going?" _I press, remembering that he won't work for Afika anymore.

"_Don't concern yourself with me. You have enough to worry about. Good luck, Minkah," _Niu states with a dismal smile as he steals a final glance at my companions before shutting the door behind him.

**(Ryou's POV)**

My brother stares at the closed door, back to us. I want to go to him, but I don't know what is happening. The others are just as confused, even those who speak Arabic.

"What do you suppose he'll do now?" Mr. Mutou asks softly.

"Woo baby, look at this mother!" Jou whistles lifting the largest gun out of the case to examine it.

"Put that back!" Mr. Mutou admonishes him.

"But he left those for us, Grandpa," Yugi objects innocently.

Honda's eyes widen. "Really?"

"To use for self-defense," Marik confirms.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about!" Jou laughs, pretending to aim at imaginary foes around the room. "I suppose I can forgive him for holding a gun to my face. 'Specially since he gave us these. Hey Mink, come here and show us how to use one of these babies!"

"For the last time: Put it back…! Marik!" Mr. Mutou shouts when the Egyptian pulls the guns and their holder out, revealing another layer with more weapons.

"Holy shit!" Jounouchi races back to see.

I walk over to Minkah tentatively. He could have another meltdown after what just happened with Niu. The black assassin hadn't acted like what my brother had led us to believe. Minkah is shaken.

"Minkah?"

"This isn't like him," Minkah murmurs to himself, turning to look at the case of guns that other assassin left behind. "None of this is like him. He represses his anger. He obeys Afik. He doesn't withhold information!"

I bite my lower lip. "Do you two really know one another that well?"

"I know him well enough to recognize something was bothering him immensely," Minkah replies as Mr. Mutou tries in vain to get everyone to return the guns to the case.

There's no reason to ask my brother why he didn't want to see what Niu had wanted to show him. It was something that could possibly cause Minkah to lose faith in Afika. Apparently my brother would rather be ignorant to his lover's secrets than learn of them. I cannot fault him for that. For a while I wished I could take back knowing the truth about Otousan. I liked having a father around after so long that I preferred to be left in the dark of his sins. But once I knew them, even though I wanted things to go back to how they were before, I understood it was for the better. Otousan didn't come back to Japan for me. He came back to interrogate Minkah about where his fellow archeologists had been taken by Apophis as well as kill my brother. I was unwittingly part of the sideshow.

"Did you see Niu's eyes?" I ask which causes my brother to look at me inquiringly. "They were like he was determined…but also like he'd given up. I can't explain it really."

"I did see," he whispers in contemplation.

"Do you regret not hearing him out and looking at whatever it was he wanted to show you?"

Minkah stares at the others who are arguing amongst themselves about whether we should keep the guns. His confidence has wavered even if he won't admit it.

"Yes and no," he finally confesses. "Niu wouldn't make it up. But then, I didn't think he'd do any of this either."

"Do you think he was lying about Afika?"

My brother closes his eyes, brow creased as if he's trying to block out the whole world. The very thought of Afika deceiving him is horrifying. That's why he'd lashed out at Niu.

"This is confusing and frightening," I say quietly placing a hand on his shoulder. "But not knowing can make the imagination concoct even worse scenarios." Our eyes meet. "You need to know the truth. Don't you deserve that much before making judgments about anyone?"

Minkah exhales in defeat, nodding. I squeeze his shoulder while opening the door with my other hand. Squinting my eyes, I search for any trace of the assassin. His footprints are nearly filled in with snow already.

"What are you guys doing?" Jou yells to us over the moaning wind.

"Do you think he went back to Afika and the others?" I ask Minkah.

My brother shakes his head. "That would just promise a slow excruciating death for him. He said he was leaving the group."

"So he's gone."

Grey eyes narrow. "Niu has a sense of justice. While he's changed I don't think he would kill anyone. Therefore, it's highly improbable he's returning to the others. But he has a guilty conscience that needs to be laid to rest."

A shiver runs down my spine as the others come towards us. "Suicide?"

"Maybe." Minkah isn't convinced by this either.

"He might go off and fight crime like some masked superhero!" Jou offers with an unsteady grin. "Y'know, as a penance type thing."

"Jou, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard from you…in the past three minutes," Honda mutters.

"Hey!"

"Boys boys…!"

I'm not sure how it happened, but we all freeze at once, eyes on Minkah. His body went rigid and time stopped. Everyone watches my brother as he takes a step so his feet are on the edge of the doorway.

"Niu…" Minkah looks at me with alarm. "I know what he's going to do!"

**(Afika's POV) **

Locked in the bedroom alone, I stare at the computer screen in deliberation. Niu hasn't shown them. He hasn't shown Minkah the pictures of Niu's family. This perplexes me slightly. The technology genius is sappy and wants everyone to get in touch with emotions. I figured he would try and reach Minkah through their ideas of family. My lover has grown close to those freaks.

Scowling, I close the laptop and looking around the empty room. There aren't any photographs on the walls that are bare like the minute rooms I grew up in. Like the memories that were wiped from each young recruit, the walls are empty and stripped of any sign there had been anything on them before. That's how a person survived. They left behind who they were and the people that had been a part of their life.

While I loathed Apophis, they made me who I am today. I would never thank Fenyang or the others but they built me out of nothing. They did a damn good job. I don't have a single recollection of time before Apophis. That's why I'm strong. Ties make you fragile. Like Niu and Minkah. They are both susceptible to the seemingly innocent nature of the world out there. I did my best with Minkah and it saved him…barely. I won't let Ishtar and Ryou undo everything I've worked so hard for. This has been a life-long commitment for me. I'll be dead before I let them snatch him away from me.

A smirk twitches on my lips at the sound of Kasiya pacing in the front room. Every so often the sound ceases; probably him checking the window for Niu. Whether he's comprehended that Niu is not coming back, I don't know. Frankly, I like to watch Kasiya squirm. Hell, putting them all at unease brings such pleasure to me.

My face falls at the sight of one lone object hanging crookedly on the wall.

A mirror. An old, dust-covered mirror.

I rise from the bed and slowly move across the room to it. Gazing into its hazy depths, I find my reflection. My eyes narrow as I stare at it intensely. Shoulder-length black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, an emotionless face…

Something isn't right. What is this feeling of agitation? My hands…they're shaking! Where did my self-confidence suddenly go? Why does this simple thing bother me? More importantly, what is it exactly that troubles me? I stare in mystification at the glass, unable to see through this obscurity.

A knock at the door brings me from these pointless speculations.

"What?"

"Where's Niu?" Kek's voice booms. "I've got everything set up. What's taking him?"

This time the smirk emerges full. "He's not coming."

"…What?"

The pleasure of tormenting Kek helps me distract myself from that damn mirror. "If I had money I'd bet it on him surrendering himself and all his information to the 'secret' army."

"WHAT?!"

The entire cabin shakes with his fury and I can't hold in a chuckle. "You can go out there and try to catch him before they do. It'll be like a hunting party."

There's a pause as his temper simmers a bit and he considers my proposal. "So he'll be telling them about this place?"

"You catch on quickly," I reply mordantly, leaning my back against the door separating the two of us.

"That means we need to leave."

"Preferably soon."

Another long recess. Kek isn't as stupid as he seems but he never has been one to come up with plans. Luckily, I am not so sluggish.

"Tell Kasiya and Severa to gather in the front room. We'll discuss our next course of action there."

The floorboards creak but stop. "This is just temporary, Afika," he hisses through the aged wood. "Me doing what you say."

"I'm well aware of that. It's nice to know you are too, though," I sneer, fingering the knife at my side.

A guttural growl vibrates through to me. "Soon Afika. Soon I'm gonna twist that fucking head of yours right off your skinny neck!"

"You shouldn't tell me how you're going to do it," I rebuke slickly, opening the door to find him looming over me with a promise of murder in his eyes. I fix him with a smug smile. "I prefer surprises."

**(Niu's POV)**

Speeding through the trees, I just want it to be over with. Why is it taking so long to reach that fucking camp? The silencer on the motor of my snowmobile makes me difficult to find. Perhaps I should disconnect it so they can hear me coming. There's a much greater risk of getting riddled with bullets if I ride through their territory and accidentally catch them off guard. Of all the ways to go, that's not one I'm interested in.

I pray Minkah makes the right choice. My chest aches as I picture all of the people surrounding him, supporting him. There's a chance for him and he'd better take it. If I had that chance…

I banish that consideration from my mind. All chances are spent for me. Afika and Kek made sure of that. I clench my fingers tight around the handles of the vehicle. At least, I think I am. My body is becoming numb. With my luck, I have frostbite.

I strain my ears at what sounds like motors. Slowing down, I look about, using my thermal scanner to aid me in my search for the source of the noise. Confusion sets in when I find three distinct signals coming right at me…from behind.

"_You didn't…" _I whisper, turning to find three snowmobiles plowing towards me.

They skid to halts, waves of snow flying at me from several angles. As the cloud settles they are seated before me, the one in the middle removing his helmet.

"_Niu wait!"_

**(Malik's POV)**

The black teen takes off his helmet and we do likewise. Honda is looking around warily for any signs the army is coming. Jou's eyes are trained on Niu who is gazing straight at me.

"_What are you doing out here?" _the assassin asks in a monotonous voice.

"_Keeping you from doing something stupid," _I reply, unable to believe to what lengths this guy is willing to go for absolution. _"You didn't see what these men did to Minkah when they captured him. What do you think they'll do to you?" _

"_Torture."_

It's a gruesome word said with such plainness. So plainly it makes me wonder if he even knows what the word means. Jou pipes up at this.

"We need to be quick, Malik! Someone's gonna find us out here if we don't hurry!"

I persist. _"And you're all right with that?" _

"_I have nothing left to lose."_

What does that mean? Niu holds gaze with me but something is wrong with him. Is the guy drugged? Snow swirling around us in mini tornados, I comprehend that the army or other Apophis members coming upon us aren't our only danger. The weather itself is possibly an even deadlier threat. And the clock is ticking.

"_I don't see why the three of you came after me," _Niu states without even a hint of interest. _"Minkah is the only one who'd have something to gain if he wanted information. Unless you're here to probe me about Afika and the others." _

"Malik, come on!" Honda urges me through chattering teeth.

"_Minkah would have come. We had to keep him from doing so. The army has set up an area he cannot leave. Jou, Honda, and I coming out here at 4 AM looks suspicious enough as it is. We don't want to draw any more unwanted attention to him," _I explain as quickly as possible, throat becoming raw with the cold. _"This isn't about answers to questions he might have. Minkah doesn't want you to turn yourself in! Those people aren't don't have integrity. They're looking for the spotlight—the glory of capturing the Apophis survivors." _

"_I don't care about their motives," _he replies calmly, moving to put his helmet back on only to stop when a device in his hand begins beeping.

"What's that?!" Jou asks.

Rubbing a gloved finger over it several times to remove a thin layer of snow, panic creeps into Niu's features. Pressing a button, he seems to be trying to ease his qualms but only looks at all the more troubled. At that moment a light droning of an engine reaches our ears. He turns to us.

"Go back **now**!"he shouts in Japanese.

"What the…?"

Sensing we're not going to leave he gives us a very short but extremely convincing reason.

"Kek!"

My stomach drops.

"Oh shit!" Jou swears.

All of us don our helmets and spin our vehicles around, taking off as fast as we dare. If the way were clear I would be going at the speed of light. Looking to my left and right I find Jou and Honda. Craning my neck to look behind us, I find that only my friends are with me.

"Damn it, Niu!" I hiss.

**(Niu's POV)**

Racing through the heavily wooden area, I switch off the silencer. The motor of my vehicle roars to life. Kek needs to follow me. I want to make that as easy as possible for him. While I'm not for killing my comrades, I wouldn't mind getting a little justice for my family and Kek's hundreds of other victims who had to suffer the torment of excruciating torture before a slow death. Clenching my jaw, I know I'm only two or three miles from the army camp now. They can take both Kek and myself. I can't keep a bleak smile from lifting on my lips at the sight of him on my radar following me in hot pursuit with the thirst for blood.

"_That's right, chase me, bastard,"_ I mutter under my breath.

Is this going against my beliefs?—leading him into a trap that will subsequently end with him being tortured and executed? It's not being done by my hand but it still feels like I'm the one pulling the trigger. Swearing, I swerve to a stop. Dismounting my snowmobile, I try to keep my cold breath steady. I don't have a gun, having left them for Minkah and his friends. That doesn't mean I am defenseless. It doesn't, however, bode in my favor given that it's one of the other Apophis members. Particularly Kek. I've seen him snap necks like the bones were cardboard.

The snowmobile appears, burly figure sitting atop it dressed in thick winter clothes and a black helmet. I'm trembling; whether it's due to coldness or fear I don't know. Maybe it's both. I can almost see him grinning manically as he charges at me possibly with the aim to hit me. It will work too if that be his objective, the thick snow hindering me from moving quickly. Still, he's never been one to let his prey die quickly. He's not going to run me down. There is too great a chance it would prove a fatal blow to me. Kek wants me alive.

When he's not twenty feet from me I gape when an unmanned snowmobile comes flying from between the trees smashing full-force into the side of his. With an explosion of metal and gasoline the two vehicles go crashing down. I back away as fast as I can, taking cover behind a tree before daring to look down at my radar.

"_Will you come back __**now**__?"_

I look straight into the face of Malik Ishtar. He's covered in snow. Behind him are the other two on their own snowmobiles.

"Hurry up, man!" one of them yells. He says more but I don't understand it.

"_Did you jump off that?" _I ask in disbelief.

Malik shrugs 'modestly'. _"Had to keep him from plowing you down somehow. Now come on." _

I resist. _"I did not ask you to risk your lives for me."_

"_We know that. It was our decision." _

"Guys…!"

"_A grave mistake on your part."_

I duck just in time as a knife slashes into the tree behind me. The two on the bikes shout in fear. Malik hopefully is with them. They had better not come over here. The last thing we need is for Kek to have more victims to play with. They'll leave if they value their lives. Practically lying in the snow, I gaze up at Kek towering above me with a crazed excitement in his beady eyes.

"_You were actually gonna turn yourself in, weren't you?" _he chuckles, smoothly pulling forth another concealed knife and hauling me up by the front of my coat. I recognize this curved dagger. It's one of his favorites: the one he fancies for skinning people.

"_Afika sent you here, didn't he?" _I rasp, biding my time.

He snorts. _"I decided to come when he told me what you were gonna do. He didn't __**order**__ me, if that's what you're implying." _

"_So you fell right into his trap," _I muse as I hang in his grasp.

The blade presses against the base of my neck as Kek shoves his face into mine. _"What's that supposed to mean, maggot?" _

I feel the tension ripple through him at the rumbling of large vehicles approaching from not too far off. The army heard the blast when the snowmobiles rammed against one another. The smoke is giving them a perfect signal leading them straight here.

Afika knew I was turning myself in. He told Kek, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist; probably hoping the army would take out his archrival as well.

"_They're on their way," _I tell Kek with no remorse on my part. Struggling to raise my voice when being held like this, I call to the others, _"Get out of here before they come!"_

"_Shut up!" _Kek snarls, twisting the both of us around to completely face the three teens who are watching on with wide eyes. "No one is going anywhere. Take so much as a step and I'll slit his throat!"

**(Jounouchi's POV) **

We stand motionless, afraid a single movement will prove fatal for Niu. My memories of Kek back at the Game Shop are not clear an' the picture Mink drew of him was intimidating. But nothing could have prepared me for the strongly built monster of a man with ruthless eyes. I hadn't realized just how muscular and giant he is. Niu is only a little taller than me and his feet are well above the ground. Kek's holding him up like that with just one arm too.

My palate dries at the way the knife curves around the front of Niu's neck. It's almost a perfect fit. Even in the deadly situation he's in the black assassin doesn't seem all that alarmed. Then again, he was planning on surrendering to the army. Maybe he just wants pain.

What will Mink do if we don't bring him back with us? It took Honda, Ryou, and me to keep him from coming out here himself. Why would Mink do that though? He didn't act like he was friends with Niu at all. Quite the opposite actually. Is he afraid of Niu handing Afika and the others over?

Niu's mouth moves and Kek pulls their faces close threateningly. The shorter teen is not intimidated. I stiffen when I hear the sound of those monstrous army vehicles. They're on their way!

"Fuck!" Honda swears from next to me.

Niu shouts something to us in Arabic; a useless effort. It's enough to get a reaction out of Kek though, who turns them so they're facing us fully.

"No one is going anywhere. So much as take a step and I'll slit his throat!" he bellows, emphasizing his point by drawing blood from Niu's neck.

A swift movement from my left catches my attention but not enough to look away from the two assassins…not until I see the looks on their faces anyway.

"Malik!" Honda yells.

**(Niu's POV)**

Kek jumps in surprise when Malik's pointing a gun at us—one of the guns I gave them. I must have blinked because I didn't see him do it. The blonde Egyptian's features have morphed. Stony cold eyes, tight lips, anger surfacing from his body…

This is the face of a killer.

"_Release him," _he orders in a tone that warns arguments will not be tolerated.

"Malik!" one of his friends shouts.

Kek lets loose a rumbling laugh. _"Who do you think you are to challenge me? You have the gall to believe you can shoot me before I execute Niu?" _

"_Want to find out?" _

Unlike Kek, I know about Malik and Marik Ishtar. They were from the tombs. Once they escaped that life Malik murdered on the street. While he wasn't trained like the assassins he isn't one that should be taken lightly. I gulp, recognizing that look in his eyes. I've seen that look in each of my companions. So long I have wished it would dissipate, that they could go beyond being murderers.

But Malik isn't that way anymore. I can't let him do this. He's moved on with his life. He doesn't kill anymore. He shouldn't have to kill again!

And he won't—not for me.

"_Cocky, aren't we?" _Kek sneers.

"_You'd be a hypocrite to call me that."_

Malik really needs to stop taunting Kek. The two members of our group you do not taunt under any circumstances are Kek and Minkah. Minkah because he is emotionally unstable due to traumas. Kek, well, because of his extremely short temper and irrationality. Malik is, however, keeping him distracted. I carefully roll up my sleeve to reveal my watch, gently twisting the switch to use a weapon I have always prayed I'd never have to use. My heart's pounding like mad at the quickly approaching army personnel. If those three are found here there's no telling what will happen to them.

I gasp when Kek forcefully yanks my head back, startled he didn't snap my spine. Instead, he runs the serrated blade up and down my throat as if giving a presentation of what he's planning to do.

"_I must tell you that I was hoping we could draw this out, Niu," _he hisses in my ear.

"_Yeah. It's a such a shame," _I mutter before whipping my arm up and smacking him full-force in the face with the head of the watch; breaking it, releasing the fumes contained in it for an emergency like this.

Shrieking, he would have decapitated me if not for milliseconds before I thrashed out of his grasp. As the tall assassin howls while clutching his face with one hand, his knife in the other as he was trained to never to drop their weapon, I get up and stagger away from him. A hand grabs my arm and I find Malik supporting me. No words pass between us as I grudgingly allow him to herd me over to the others. There's no time to argue. To do so would get them caught here as well. Climbing up behind one of them, I exhale heavily as the entire snowmobile jerks, carrying us away from the scene as the army closes in.

**(Mr. Moutu's POV)**

"I can't believe I let them do this," I murmur, rebuking myself as I stand at the window waiting.

"They'll be fine," Ryou says half-heartedly from beside his brother at the other window.

"Even if they are, the fact that I allowed them to do this…that I let them have such a responsibility…" I shake my head.

"Malik's got a gun," Minkah points out in a faint voice.

"And I don't want him using it. Once again, neither he nor Jou and Honda should have this type of burden!" I state in a harsher tone than I meant to use. "I apologize. I didn't mean to snap at either of you."

Ryou nods sympathetically. The older boy shrugs indifferently. Earlier Minkah would have cringed at my manner. Since Niu's departure, he has been acting unconfident, worried, preoccupied…I understand why and am concerned about him.

I let my attention divert from the window for a moment to look at the two boys standing across the way. They are both strong in their own ways, but I fear the worst may have yet to come for them. I will be beside them. Even if they are not or cannot legally be my grandsons, I will always consider them as such. I make a silent vow to do all in my power to both protect them and give them the love they deserve but have been deprived of up until recently.

"Any sign of them yet?" Yugi asks emerging from the bedroom.

"No."

"Oh." He tries to hide his worry. "Well Yami's awake and asking for a glass of water…"

"How is he?" Ryou questions to which Minkah also looks at Yugi inquiringly. The Egyptian has felt guilty about his fight with Yami.

"Groggy. A little pained, but Marik thinks he's doing pretty well," Yugi assures us.

Minkah turns to the window. "They're back!"

We press against the windows which fog from our breaths. I squint my eyes but don't see anything. Ryou and Yugi probably don't either. I trust Minkah's trained senses though. The boys are coming. My breath catches when two shapes come into view. I wait in anticipation for a third and maybe even a fourth to appear. No, only two snowmobiles.

"Those look like Jou and Honda," Yugi says quietly. "But where's Malik…?"

"They're on the back! There are two people on each!" Minkah exclaims, racing for the stairs with us right behind him.

Running through the lower level, we reach the door at the end of the hallway. Minkah lets me by so I can unlock it. I struggle to get the key in due to how my hands are trembling. Minkah pulls Yugi back when my grandson reaches for the doorknob to keep him from being hit as it swings open.

"We are **not** doing that **ever** again!" Honda announces as he enters.

"Are you boys all right?" I ask as the group shuffles back so the rest of them can get in; the grating sound of the garage door descending drowning out the untamed wind.

"If by 'all right' you mean 'intact', then sure," Jounouchi mutters as he files in behind his friend. "That was too close, man!"

Minkah's breath intakes when Malik and Niu appear behind the blonde. Yugi smiles in relief.

"You found him!"

"Grandpa, we're going to be getting a call from the army," Malik gives no time for easing in as we all stride back down the hallway. "They'll have seen our tracks all over the area and leaving the scene."

"Scene?" I question as we enter the television and game room. "What scene? What happen…?"

"No time for explanations," Honda cuts me off. "We need to call them before they contact us otherwise it'll look even more suspicious!"

"And just what do you propose we tell them?" Malik asks doubtfully.

"We contact them—say we were doing something stupid like racing," Honda lays out his idea. "We get lost and Kek shows up."

"Kek? Kek was there?" Minkah turns to Niu. _"Where is he now?" _I internally pray the gun Malik is carrying played no part of the answer to that.

"_Alive…unless the army miraculously caught him."_

"The story will have to do," I sigh, picking up the remote. "Malik, Honda, Jou, you stay here with me and explain what happened to Lieutenant Hiroki. The rest of you go upstairs..."

"I do not understand much of what everyone says," Niu suddenly speaks in broken Japanese, not budging when the others start to leave. "But I have general idea what you plan to do."

"_Niu, please go upstairs with Minkah, Ryou, and Yugi."_ I avert my attention to said boys. "Find somewhere for Niu to keep out of sight in case the soldiers come here. Malik, I need you to…"

"_There were too many snowmobiles," _the young man interrupts again while gripping his left wrist tightly.

"Oh shit," Malik rubs his eyes with his fingers. "They'll trace the remains of my snowmobile back to here. They've been in the garage. They now how many snowmobiles we have…had."

"Guys, we need to think of something **fast**!" Honda urges, getting more and more frenzied.

"Just turn me in."

The room goes silent as everyone regards Niu. The teen stands with an uncanny composure amidst a room of frantic people. This is no longer about trying to help a young man that obviously does not wish to continue the life he's lived for years now. The expressionless face convinces me he isn't thinking in his right mind. His decision-making is being influenced by something. Until he recuperates from whatever it is that is causing this, I won't allow him to make such a choice.

"Kek had a snowmobile too?" Ryou breaks the chilling stillness.

"Yeah. Malik rammed into his. That guy was insane! He didn't even look hurt!" Jou whispers with a shudder.

"And you left Niu's snowmobile?"

Malik nods, having begun to pace. "So what?"

"So what if…" Ryou glances at his brother apprehensively. "What if we just claim one of the other Apophis members was there with Kek?"

"You mean Afika?" Yugi asks in astonishment.

**(Ryou's POV)**

Malik halts, gazing at me in confused awe. Minkah is horrified by my suggestion. Yugi steps over to me.

"It won't work, Ryou."

"Yes it will," I insist, knowing this discussion has been stretched out too long already. "That solider named Ichiro has all the records from his interviews with us two months ago. In them we blame the assassinations in Domino on Afika—only we identified him as Khalil. We gave descriptions of him. It was easy because he'd been interacting with us so much." My voice strains. "Because of these things Afika is no doubt the assassin the army is putting the most of their effort into finding. Besides, the descriptions we gave of the others at the Game Shop weren't clear."

"But the army knows what they look like now. That includes Niu. The only person they don't have a picture of is Afika because you kept it when you gave the other sketches to Ichiro," Yugi points out meekly from beside his grandfather.

"You…?!" Minkah can't finish, betrayal covering his face as he listens helplessly.

"What are you talking about?" I ask my friend in puzzlement. Everyone gives me dubious and accusing looks.

"Ryou," Malik clears his throat uncomfortably. "We know you have…unresolved issues about him. We know you kept his picture to save him." The gleam of hope in my brother's eyes makes my heart wrench.

I shake my head. "I didn't…"

"Ry, it's okay. But you've gotta make up your mind, man," Jounouchi smiles awkwardly. "I mean, one moment you're protecting him and the next you want to use him in a story as a cover-up for Niu? Why'd you **really** keep Afika's picture?" he adds intriguingly.

"Not the time!" Honda interjects. "Have you all forgotten what's going on here?!"

Yugi latches onto me when something large rams into the outer garage door. Jou practically leaps over a chair to get closer to the stairs. Malik pulls out his gun as the battering is repeated again and again.

"Put that away!" Minkah hisses grabbing Malik roughly.

"No! It might be Kek!" Honda objects, pallid.

"It is not Kek," Niu assures us with a passive glance at the inner doorway down the hallway. As the walls shake there comes an insistent banging on the door upstairs.

"Fuck! They've got us surrounded!" Honda shouts as a deafening crash announces the metal automatic garage door is broken down.

It happens so fast. Minkah grabs the gun from Malik, kicking it under the couch. Then the inner door is smashed through and soldiers are everywhere. Machine guns are aimed at all of us close-range as they encircle us. Hard eyes penetrate me and I find myself searching desperately for Ichiro. The affable officer is not here. I automatically follow Honda and Jou's example of putting my hands up.

"Search the entire house!" a tall man thunders causing soldiers to swarm into the bedrooms and up the stairs.

"Lieutenant Hiroki, what is the meaning of this?" Mr. Mutou yells but is silenced when the man with the thin beard whips around to him, incensed.

"Perhaps you would like to explain how one of your vehicles ended up at a scene where Apophis members were?" the soldier demands frostily. "I see several of the boys are still wearing their coats." He zones in on Malik, Jou, and Honda. "What is your affiliation with Apophis? Why were you out there so close to our encampment? Allying with the assassins to plot a surprise attack on us?"

"What?!" Honda exclaims in fear.

"You guys are insane…!" Jou goes reeling over as a man smashes the butt of his gun across our friend's face.

"Bastards!" Honda screams, lunging at the soldier only to end up on the ground with a split lip.

"Honda! Jou!" Yugi cries in terror, cowering from the soldiers.

"Shall I take that as a 'yes'?" Hiroki sneers.

"Sir, I don't recognize this one!" one of his subordinates calls with ill delight.

My heart stops at the sight of two soldiers holding Niu in their iron grip. My brother is sheet white, fighting against the men restraining him, panicked grey eyes fixated on his peer.

Oh god, Minkah, don't say anything!

**(Minkah's POV)**

They have him! The same people who captured me. They have Niu!

I struggle wildly against the soldiers hanging onto me, fraught with helping him. Niu keeps a blank face that reveals no alarm. He does not resist even to the rough treatment. Why doesn't he use one of the hidden weapons he wears? Why doesn't he do something?! His eyes dart to mine for a split-second warning me to keep my mouth shut and not interfere.

Powerless, I watch the horrid lieutenant stride confidently to him, lifting my comrade's head with a gloved hand under his chin. They gaze straight into one another with an internal battle raging between them. To most it would appear they're having a staring contest, waiting for the other to give and blink. I perceive what no other can: the soldier is unable to read Niu. Obsidian eyes are empty. There's no fear nor anger. No bewilderment or hatred. Nothing.

"Who is this, Solomon Mutou?" the man finally questions. "I do not recall him being listed when you told us of each of the occupants of this mansion."

The old man cannot find his voice, horror covering his ashen face. I beg him mutely to think of a plausible explanation. He's trying but cannot come up with one. They were going to use Afik as the rider of the second snowmobile but that has been ruined since the army has caught Niu. The corners of Hiroki's lips lift.

"Well, men, it appears we have our first Apophis assassin!" he proclaims to which the soldiers all around us cheer in a most callous and bloodthirsty manner. The two holding Niu begin to lead him away, kicking the backs of his legs so he'll stumble. No! They'll torture him! Gods, they could even…even…!

"He was a prisoner like my brother!"

All noise ceases abruptly. Attention is upon Ryou. I hold my breath as I wait for a miracle. Our friends are filled with fear while the soldiers look ready to club my sibling for tainting their triumph. The victorious smirk slips from their leader's face. In a sinisterly slow way Hiroki stalks over to him, the tapping of his boots the only sound.

"What was that you said, boy?" he says in a deep guttural growl.

"He…he was captured like Minkah," Ryou states, using his willpower to maintain eye contact. "He didn't do anything wrong!"

The soldiers mutter amongst themselves, vehemence vibrating in the atmosphere. Their tall leader leans down so he's eye-level with my brother.

"Is that so? Then perhaps you'd like to explain it to us…if you can," he finishes with a smirk, his men chuckling darkly.

Ryou doesn't look at me or any of the others. "He and Minkah had only seen one another briefly before Minkah escaped from Apophis. He contacted us through the phone you gave us. I guess Apophis has tapped into your technology somehow. He said he'd found a way to escape but didn't have anywhere to go. Honda, Jou, and Malik went to get him. The assassins found out and one of them followed him…"

"This is bullshit!" a soldier yells.

"Yeah, this brat is lying through his teeth!" another agrees, the rest shouting their concurrence.

"It's the **truth**!" Ryou screams above their voices making them even more enraged.

"**Enough!" **Hiroki bellows. His men silence immediately though that doesn't stop the deadly glares being directed at my brother. "Now boy, if this tale you've woven were true then why didn't any of you inform us after he contacted you?"

"I already told you. Apophis has connected to your communication devices. If we'd called you then they would have killed him!" Ryou retorts with an amazing amount of confidence, getting right in the man's face.

The lieutenant's features twitch as another flaw has been pointed out to him. I can see he is too angry now to care about explanations or rationality. He wants results. Already he failed to keep me in his custody. To have a group of civilians foil his victories twice is too much for his ego. The glory of handing the Apophis survivors over to the entire world is too great to pass up. So what if one or two innocents is wrongfully accused?

"Lieutenant, there are only two boys upstairs. They were both here previously. We found nothing," a recognizable voice reports.

Ichiro, the soldier Ryou and the others spoke of, walks down the spiral stairs. If only he could aid us somehow this time. Blue eyes widen when they fall upon the scene before them. Hiroki turns to him.

"Private, do you have any records of this one?" He points accusingly at Niu who has remained silent and impassive throughout the ordeal. His tone makes it sound like he's asking the man to identify a type of parasite. The subordinate is unsure of what to make of this. A fleeting glance at Ryou seems to tell him enough.

"In the interviews I took at the Game Shop two months ago there was a young man with dark skin involved…"

"Ha! So he _is_ an assassin!" one of them begins.

"…but that is all. There is no clear description of the assassin beyond that." Ichiro looks at Niu hesitantly. "I cannot identify him as a member of Apophis based on such miniscule information. The only assassins I would recognize are those that Minkah has provided sketches. None of them match him," he nods to Niu.

"How convenient," someone mutters.

I can tell the others are fighting to keep from gaping at Ryou. I myself don't know whether to celebrate or not. He didn't keep the picture of Afik after all…

…He kept Niu's.

This realization makes me want to scream, though not necessarily at my brother. At everyone. At no one. Yet Afika brought this upon himself by getting involved back in Domino. Logically, what Ryou did makes sense. It would have been pointless to keep Afika's picture as two months ago the army was already given a thorough description of him. Sketch or no, they would recognize him. But not Niu.

**(Malik's POV)**

Hiroki is beyond livid when Ichiro replies. I'm afraid he'll have us all arrested or shot right here. Niu would argue our claims and surrender but for the fact that it would make us liars. It would put us at the army's mercy. We'd be traitors harboring enemies to the world—which, technically, we are. This is out of his hands now. If he confesses to being a member of Apophis then they'll hang on his every word. It would be expected for an assassin to call us out as traitors. If he said we are guiltless it would be too suspicious.

"How much longer are you going to keep this up?" the lieutenant commands us to answer.

"And what will it take to convince you that Niu has nothin' to do with Apophis?" Jou bites back, dark bruise on his right cheek where he was struck.

"Niu?" Hiroki probes, approaching said teen. "Is there a last name we could look up by any chance? Surely if you were abducted by Apophis then your family must be searching for you." An emotion flashes in Niu's eyes but it's too fast to catch. "It's a simple question, young man. I would think you'd want to go home."

This time the emotion stays. Fury. There is such ferocity in Niu's features that I shiver. What's behind that wrath? The lieutenant is pleased with having drawn such a response from Niu.

"Give me the name. That's all I need to requite you of these charges. You return home. What will it be?"

Niu glares at him, refusing to speak. What the hell does he think he's doing? Is he trying to protect his family? Does he not understand what the man is saying? Is Hiroki talking too fast?

It hits me. Shit. If his family is tracked down they will reveal that he's been gone for years. He can't give the army his name. And, knowing him, he won't make one up with the risk of endangering strangers who happen to have it. One look at Hiroki proves he understands exactly what he's doing. This man is no sucker. He is a lieutenant appointed to bring down the remainder of Apophis. We should have seen this coming.

"Niu tell them!" Jou implores him urgently.

The teen stares straight at the lieutenant. "I do not have one."

"You don't have a last name?"

Niu won't reply, expression cold and bitter.

"He is not the first orphan in the world," Grandpa speaks up; creating a lie off the results of Hiroki's questions and Niu's answer. "He has no family," he emphasizes to make certain Niu understands him.

"Just like all the other assassins," a man beside me grins fiendishly.

"They target people like Niu! That does not make him one of them!" Grandpa rejoins from next to Yugi who managed to sneak over to him.

Ichiro glances at his comrades, our group, his leader, and Niu; unsure of whom he should be focusing. I haven't figured whose side he's on.

"Lieutenant, please be reasonable," Grandpa beseeches him.

"Reasonable, you say? All right." Hiroki smiles shrewdly stroking his bearded chin. "Apophis tattooed a black snake on Minkah's arm after he was captured." He focuses on Minkah. "Does your fellow captive here have an asp on his arm too?"

"I would suppose so," Minkah answers carefully, not wanting to sound too knowledgeable.

"Hmm." The smile widens. "You know what's funny about this story? It would make sense for Apophis to kidnap Minkah because they targeted archeologists like his father. But this one…" Narrowed eyes dissect Niu. "They collected children the plenty. He's a teenager. While a teen would agree to not revolt in order to spare their family and friends, an orphan would have nothing to lose." Damn it, this guy is good. "Yet even a willing recruit would go through the grueling process of becoming an assassin. He should sport scars the plenty…Wounds, if it was recent. He will also bear the Apophis symbol on his arm." Minkah's trembling now. Hiroki nods to the men holding Niu. "Search him!"

They each pull out knives, sick grins plastered on their faces.

"No!" Minkah screams, thrashing to free himself. "Don't touch him!"

"Why? Afraid we'll disprove your fictional account?" Hiroki snorts.

Niu doesn't resist as the blades swiftly cut away his coat, though he winces when they reach his wrist. The soldier on his left grips it tightly, holding his arm up.

"Look here. He's got some sort of burn. Happened recently. Very recently," he determines.

"Go on," Hiroki orders impatiently, not caring about burns.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Minkah's crying now, reliving his own torment at the hands of these people.

Anticipation getting the better of them, the men viciously slice the layers of fabric from Niu's arms. There's an intake of breath from both of them once they reach bare skin. A long pause follows. Then, not so gently, they twist his arms every which way, back and forth in mounting desperation. Niu holds face, eyes watching Minkah the entire time as if trying to reassure him that everything is going to be all right.

"Stop…" Minkah sobs as Ryou attempts to get to his brother to calm him.

"What's wrong?" the lieutenant asks curtly.

The soldiers share an uneasy glance. "There's no…he doesn't have any tattoos. Not even any traces that he had one ever."

Hiroki's face turns red. "Remove his shirt!"

"**Stop**!" Minkah shrieks, panic taking a hold of him; memories of rape no doubt overwhelming his mind.

Tearing away the last bit of fabric from Niu's torso, the men circle him like excitable hyenas waiting for that right moment to strike. While there are some scars scattered across his skin there's not anything that would plaster 'abuse' or 'extreme injuries' to him. That's when I see his collarbone. The dip behind it running from shoulder to shoulder is a mass of uneven scar tissue. I stare, trying to decipher what could have caused such. Hiroki is on the verge of exploding. The soldiers look at him nervously.

"N-no tattoos or signs of harsh beatings, s-sir."

**(Ryou's POV) **

Niu gags when the lieutenant's fingers curl around his throat. Minkah continues to scream for mercy, trapped in the past but witnessing the present. I shove through the soldiers who are too busy watching their leader to care about me. Grandpa is heading for Niu and the lieutenant.

"Do you believe us now?"

"Silence Mutou!" the man snaps, thrusting Niu against the wall and holding him fast. "Where are they? Where are the assassins?!"

Once again Niu doesn't answer. I wonder just how much he understands of what has been said. It would probably worsen the situation if they knew his Japanese is scarce. No patience left, Hiroki constricts his fingers, cutting off Niu's windpipe.

"Stop!" Minkah sobs as I reach him.

"Let go of my brother!" I demand, grabbing one of the men's arms.

"Beat it, kid!"

"How about a trade?" Mr. Mutou asks loudly.

The lieutenant studies him scrupulously, not relinquishing his hold on Niu. "I'm listening."

"If Niu gives you the location he was held at then you allow him to remain here with us."

Everyone, my friends and the soldiers alike, wait. Hiroki's hard eyes dart back to Niu who has masked his emotions again.

"If he gives the location," Hiroki snarls.

The assassin closes his eyes.

"North…small cabin…owned by…Hitoshi family…" he chokes.

"I know of that place. I have maps that show all the residence in these woods," Ichiro pipes up, eager to cease the interrogations.

Niu collapses when Hiroki releases him, kicking Niu swiftly in the stomach. The teen gasps in pain as he rises to his knees, one arm wrapped around his stripped abdomen. Nodding to his men, Lieutenant Hiroki treads for the door. Malik and I catch my brother as the soldiers let go of him. He whimpers, burying his face in his hands while pleading.

"They will not…be there," Niu pants, lifting his head to meet Hiroki's gaze. "They will go…somewhere else."

Hiroki's eyes narrow menacingly. "**Where**?"

Niu shakes his head, taking another deep breath of air.

"Then you'll have to come with us and help us find them, won't you?" the man simpers striding back towards him.

"That wasn't the deal," Honda interjects, stepping between Niu and the commanding officer. "You agreed to leave him with us if he told you where he was imprisoned. He told you. If the assassins have turned-tail and fled it's not his responsibility to track them down. It's yours."

"Quite brash of you to tell me my place," the man's gloved fingers clench. "You tempt me to remind you of yours. Was one punch from my men not enough for you?"

"You're wasting your time bullying us!" Jounouchi intercedes, keeping the lieutenant from drawing more blood from Honda whose chin is stained red. "The people you should be targeting are out there somewhere regrouping and you're here picking on Niu and Mink who've already been through enough!"

"I will concur you are a waste of valuable time," the lieutenant grounds out. "I am a man of my word. He will stay with you." Hiroki is not a fool and promptly dampens this declaration. "And all of you will remain here under house arrest. We will be seizing all of your means of transportation…"

"You can't do that!" Honda objects hotly.

"…as well as keeping a close watch on the mansion and the area surrounding it. You will be contacted regularly several times a day," he continues smoothly as his men march single-file down the hallway and out the door. "There are two of you in particular that will quite certainly be questioned further. You will contact us if there is anything you require such as food and other necessities. In addition, if any more 'prisoners' happen to show up you will notify us at immediately. As of this moment, gentlemen, you are in the custody of the country of Japan," he smirks arrogantly before slamming the door behind him.

While Honda and Jounouchi follow to make certain the army is leaving, I avert my attention to Minkah who has curled up into a ball, swaying back and forth where he's crouched. Malik rests his hand on my brother's shoulder only to have Minkah recoil.

"Yugi, go upstairs and check on Yami and Marik," Mr. Mutou says quietly. Yugi mutely obeys, ascending the stairs while casting concerned looks at us.

"Damn bastards broke the lock!" Honda growls, wiping his bloodied mouth across his sleeve.

"We can fix it," Mr. Mutou says wearily. "For now let's just put a piece of furniture in front of it. This has been a long eventful night."

"Minkah?" Malik asks but my brother shies away from both of us.

"You okay, man?" Jou asks apprehensively from beside Niu who has gotten to his feet. Nodding distractedly, the black teen approaches us, stuck on my brother.

**(Malik's POV)**

My heartbeat quickens as the quiet assassin approaches us slowly, looking odd in being shirtless but wearing jeans and heavy boots. Kneeling down in front of Minkah, depthless eyes study the white-haired Egyptian.

"_Minkah," _he adds the accent to our friend's name. Minkah tenses up.

"_Let us handle this," _I tell Niu who doesn't spare me so much as a glance.

"_I 'handled this' for two months," _he counters, reaching out with his right hand and placing it gently on the top of Minkah's head. _"You know where we are?"_

"_Yes," _is the faint answer. Minkah lifts his head, eyes teary as they scan Niu's bare torso. _"They were stripping y-you…They were going to…r-rape you…" _

"_Minkah…" _

"_No!" _ Minkah shakes his head, tears on his face. _"They were! They were going to…!" _

A pair of dark hands move forward, fingers massaging Minkah's temples while the pads of Niu's thumbs gently stroke his closed eyelids. It is a bizarre technique I've never used for Marik yet within minutes Minkah's breathing slows and his muscles loosen. I note how the left wrist and back of Niu's hand are burned; the skin appearing melted almost. It must have been a result from when he hit Kek in the face. He used something on that bastard. Whatever pain Niu may be experiencing from the wound he doesn't show; focus on soothing Minkah.

"_We have talked about this," _the older teen reminds him of past conversations that the rest of us know nothing. _"Your mind distorts what you are witnessing. You perceive a piece of what happened to you and automatically fear the worst." _He pulls his hands away and Minkah opens his eyes. _"Go to your brother. He is worried for you." _

Minkah hesitates as I motion to Ryou. He lets out a shuddering sigh as his younger sibling draws him into a light hug. Jou, Honda, and Grandpa are looking on in surprise at how easily Niu was able to calm him.

"Dang, he didn't even have to give Mink meds!" Jou says, coming closer. "How'd you do it?"

Niu looks at me for a translation due to Jounouchi's rapid speech and slang.

"_He…er, we want to know how you did that."_

"_I told you, I took care of him for two months. When he had panic attacks I was the only one the there. It was trial and error for a while," _he replies quietly.

Grandpa and I both stare at him in admiration. I remember what it was like trying to shelter a hysterical Marik in Egypt. What the hell happened? Did Afika just dump all responsibilities for Minkah on Niu?

"_I did not catch much of what Hiroki said towards the end." _

"_We're all prisoners here," _I inform him bleakly. _"You included." _

Before he can say anything more Minkah speaks from where he's being held in a comforting embrace by Ryou.

"_Niu?"_

"_Yes?" _

"_Are you…are you leaving?" _

There is fear in his voice. Mostly, I believe he is afraid for the older assassin's safety. This makes sense especially since he thought the soldiers were going to assault his comrade.

Meeting my eyes to confirm my words are true, Niu exhales in defeat.

"_No. I guess I'm not."

* * *

_

-grins- Poor Niu.

...but he lives! He's still **alive**!

Malik: Those soldiers have a thing for taking people's shirts off.

Ferris: -grinning madly- Yup. -drools at mental image of shirtless Niu- Nyummy!

Niu: -**_glare_**-

Ah, my explanation! So I was planning on them catching up with Niu and stopping him, but Kek has developed a mind of his own (like so many of my villains do) and decided he was going to hunt Niu down. Thus the army came and, in conclusion, made the chapter a hell of a lot longer. If you wanna blame anyone for the extra wait blame Kek.

kek: heh.

Really, it's good though. I'm planning some GREAT (by GREAT I mean humorous/cute/fun) scenes for next chapter. While there will still be angst it's time for everyone to settle in since they're under house arrest. XD

Niu: You are enjoying this waaay too much.

Guilty! XDXDXD

And **the snake has eaten**! Rejoice! Rejoice! -dances around computer chair-

Reviewsies!


	15. Chapter 15: Finally

So the chapter isn't as lengthy as I would have liked. I cut it down a bit because it's been so long since I last updated. Not as much humor as I'd wanted, but still cuteness. :D There will be more later on. This isn't BTS. It can't be all light-hearted at any time.

**enigmaecstatic: **I thinks you're new. Just in case: -tackles- Howdy! Yes yes, Niu's alive. (Yami: And shirtless!) lol Ryou is taking it pretty well, isn't he? Poor kid. I love how you described Afika as "a wolf in sheep's clothing he is, and Minks the only one that can't see the seams and buttons". (Afika: Damn buttons!)

**Eleirah: **Yes, finally they have someone who knows how to take care of Minkah besides drugging him. (Minkah: grrrr...) "Not that I was objecting to a shirtless Niu, of course!" -grins- I don't think any of you guys were. (Niu: -.-)

**XxYourXxDisasterXx: **lol yes, the snake ate. Actually, he just shed and ate about two days ago. He looks gorgeous! All plump with brand new skin! (Yami: Off topic!) Oops! "I've already got that hole dug for him. Took a hell of a lot of effort. It had to be VERY deep you see. So know one would find the evidence." -grins- I see. (Afika: Bring it, bitch!) -smacks him over the head- That is no way to talk to the readers! Now apologize before I agree to throw you in that hole! (Afika: You can't. I'm an essential character to the plot! -sticks out tongue-) Little bastard...

**JuniorsObligatory: **New one! -tackles- I've finally updated! It's only taken me...-doesn't even want to think about it-

**cgflower:** Yes Niu is stuck with them. -grins- Much to my amusement. Ah, yes. I think you were the only one who mentioned afika's, as you put it, "I'm not quite right in the head" moment. -mysterious music- (Malik: -sigh-) There is still quite a bit of sad/gloom-ness to this chapter with spoonfuls of luff! XD (Minkah: And she hasn't even taken her mood stabilzers yet) (Yami: That explains a lot.) Humph! You are right: If anyone can make squirming cool, Afika would be the person.

**Memnoch's Heart: **You want to beat the army with the shirtless fetish eh? Funny, all the other readers _secretly _were pleased by it. lol (Niu: Why me?) You want Niu as your psychiatrist? O.o Ummm...I'm not sure I'd go that far. There'd be the communication problem...which is fun in this chapter. XD

**Dragon Tooth: **LOL You like Niu, eh? (Niu: -being embraced by** Dragon Tooth**- Uh...Hi?) "I'm kinda thanking him for getting Niu's shirt off" You and pretty much every other reviewer. "One thing I've come to notice with yoai fanfics though is that never seems to be a straight person in sight." -cackles- It's so _true_! And it's funny you should mention that. I have a great scene in this chapter! XD (Niu: I'm not going to like this, am I?)

**Chrys:** Glad you liked it. Not so much action in this chapter. Time to settle down a bit before the fire ignites and goes BOOM. (Niu: O.o) (Yami: I'm scared...even more than before.) You should be! XD

**Peepz:** "NIU! SHIRT! **sends pedobear shirt** He can borrow this for now." Awww...what'd you give him a shirt for? -droool- (Niu: -glare-) Anyway, here it is. -tosses shirt to **Peepz**-

**Sagira98: **You called it! Ryou kept Niu's picture! Orange tic tac time! XD You'll find out if Kek is dead or not. "Why haven't you killed Afika yet?!" -gasps- Because he holds so many secrets to everything! He's an essential character! (Afika: Ha! Booya!) Keep your ego in check, mister. (Afika: Feh!)

**xsnagglepusx: **Malik with a gun and a loud angry Ryou always spells fun, doesn't it? Glad you loved the tension. This one eases out of that overwhelming violence threatening to make the monitors explode. -sweatdrop-

**RyouLoverForever: **"I did not see ANY of that coming" Excellent! That makes it all the more fun, doesn't it? Also bigger chances for heart attacks, but the population of readers is in general fairly young, so we won't worry about that one. -grins- Niu is your new fav character? Yesss! I've found this is the least popular of my four stories I'm working on (what was I _thinking_?!) Partially due to how long it's been going on and the gaps between updates but also how much spotlight I've given my own characters.

This chapter shall be dedicated to **enigmaecstatic**, **JuniorsObligatory**, **Sagira98 **(good job!) I have a lot of fun with my two semesters of arabic! XD I couldn't resist!

Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see

It may sound absurd, but don't be naive  
Even heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed, but won't you concede  
Even heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me

Up, up and away, away from me  
It's all right

You can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy…or anything…

(Five for Fighting)

**Chapter 15: Finally**

**(Niu's POV) **

I sit hunched over on a chair, elbows on my knees, chin resting on my fist. The fire's brilliance has dwindled to nothing but a faint amber glow. Sprawled on the carpet is Jounouchi Katsuya who is mumbling to himself. Lying on the couch is Honda Hiroto who has been tossing and turning fitfully. Everyone else have gone elsewhere to rest, leaving the three of us in the entry room on the main floor.

Glancing at the drapes, I note the faint light shining between the cracks. Sighing, I go back to staring at the fireplace. This feels somewhat akin to what it was like under Apophis' control. In theory, I could make a break for it, but at what cost? My life? That wouldn't matter. But what about these people? It'd be of too great a risk to them. The isolation is of a different kind. I'm allowed to converse with these people without having to worry about being punished yet I have nothing to say to them. Why would I? I've told them everything they need to know. For example, that Minkah needs to sleep wrapped in someone's arms. That had been awkward when they were attempting to translate it to their friends.

A yawn to my right announces Honda is waking. I can feel his eyes upon me now but don't bother acknowledging him. There is not point.

"Didn't you sleep?" he asks.

I shake my head as an answer. Groaning in exhaustion, the leather of the sofa squeaks as he sits up.

"It's morning," he muses, having realized I'm not interested in talking. He plods across the room to no doubt look out one of the windows. "The snow has stopped!"

While I should be grateful he's speaking simple so I can understand him, I'm not. It's meaningless. Everything involving me is worthless now. I've done my share and there's nothing left for me.

I just want to die.

**(Honda's POV) **

It's uncanny the way he doesn't speak or look at me. I allow the curtain to fall back into place. Surprise hits me when I see the door that the soldiers bashed in last night. The lock is fixed! I turn to Niu who hasn't budged.

"Did you do this?" I point, vaguely wondering how well we can communicate.

Even though he doesn't look he nods sullenly. "Door downstairs too."

I walk back to the couch and chairs. "When?"

"You were all sleeping."

They're matter-of-fact responses. If I had miraculously managed to repair those doors I would be gloating. Doesn't he take pride in anything he does? I suppose this was nothing compared to building explosives and fancy guns.

Touching my split lip, I wince slightly. Looking down at Jou I find the bruise has already appeared on his face. I nudge Jou's head with my foot and he doesn't react in the slightest. I snort in amusement, catching Niu stealing a glance.

"He sleeps like the dead," I tell him while repeating the action. "And eats like a pig."

Eyes that appear completely black gaze at the snoozing blonde on the floor. "But he is a good friend?"

I smile. "Yeah. They're all good friends."

That stare is so blank. It's empty like there's no one inside of the body. Like someone dug his soul out of him, scraping away until he was completely hallow. A vessel, maybe abandoned by the owner itself. There's no life left in his eyes. Did he deprive himself of it or did someone else snatch it away?

"Were the assassins close?" I ask uncomfortably.

Niu looks at me expressionlessly. "Close?"

"Like Minkah and Afika," I say, internally wincing after saying that bastard's name; remembering that Niu had been mad about something Afika did. "Or just friends. Friends."

"Close," he repeats, understanding the meaning this time. "Leh. Not…" He struggles to find a word. "…permit?"

"Permitted? Not permitted?"

Niu nods. "Some people broke the rules. Most were caught."

"Did you?"

The technology expert hesitates. "I had friends…"

"Really?" I ask, sinking down onto the couch. "Where are they now?"

His eyes avert to the floor. "Dead."

"Oh…Sorry," I murmur, bashing myself for asking stupid questions like that. Geez, I'm acting as oblivious as Jou!

Niu shrugs it off but I can see he's hurting. I just don't know how to help. There isn't anything I can think of that would cheer someone in his situation up. He's different from Minkah. His life has been drastically different from anyone I know. There's no one to compare him to; no experience I could use as a form of comfort. I can tell cheesy sentimental phrases won't work with him. All I want to do now is stop talking and leave the room but that could make things worse. But if I keep talking I could upset him even more.

"Are you hungry?" I change subjects. "I could make us something to eat."

His features contort in indecision before he says, "Do not bother…"

"It's no bother," I wave this off. "The others are going to need food also."

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

My nostrils widen at the detection of food. The aromas of scrambled eggs, toast, bacon…In a heavenly dream I rise off the floor. Blankets falling into a puddle around my feet are forgotten as I float to the kitchen. I land back on earth abruptly when I reach the doorway.

"What the heck?"

The two of them halt. Honda is at the large stove where bacon is sizzling. The Niu dude is stirring a thick beige mixture that I can only guess is pancake batter. The island already has piles of buttered toast, jam, glasses, plates, and utensils.

"Good, you're up. We could use the help," Honda greets as he turns over a tantalizing piece of bacon.

"Uh huh." I move over to my friend. "But what's _he_ doin' here?"

"Cooking. What does it look like?"

"But he can't even talk with us!"

Honda sends me a solemn look. "Yes he can if you put a little effort into it. Besides, he's really depressed about something. I was hoping to take his mind off it," he adds jadedly.

At this both of us glance at the dark-skinned teen slowly moving a wooden spoon with his good hand; his wounded hand bandaged and clasping the metal bowl. Niu isn't paying attention to us. In fact, I don't think he's paying attention to anything. That batter is as smooth as cream.

"Niu, that should be ready," Honda passes me the tongs and goes over to the assassin.

Niu nods, silently giving my friend the bowl and stepping to the side. As soon as his task is done he returns to his own world. Clearing my throat, I look out the window above the sink to find sunshine peeping through the trees.

"What time is it?"

"Why not check the clock, genius?" Honda suggests sarcastically as he pours the mixture onto a pan.

2 pm. Really? I suppose it's plausible. That was a crazy night. Plopping the perfectly cooked bacon on a plate to cool a bit, I place it on the island with the other finished food.

"Anybody else awake yet?" I ask.

"Nope."

Damn. I was hopin' someone who speaks Arabic would get in here and talk with Niu. Although, judging by the state he's in, I'm not sure he's up for much conversation. What's wrong with him? Ever since we met him his face has become more blank and he talks less. Does he blame us for getting him stuck here? For stopping him from turning himself in? Honda's been trying to cheer the guy up a bit. I have to give props to my friend for that even though Niu's condition does show any improvement whatsoever.

"Jou, why don't you brew some coffee?"

I walk around the other side of the island just to avoid passing the assassin. He gives me the heebie-jeebies. Setting everything up, I push the button. Nothing happens.

"Damn it!"

"What is it?"

"The coffee maker is busted or something!" I growl pushing the button two more times just in case.

Honda sighs. "Shit. I could use some caffeine too."

Wait a second.

"Niu, do you think you could…?"

Honda shakes his head at me not to push the quiet teen any further. Scowling, I'm about to put everything away when I sense a presence beside me.

"Something is wrong?" he inquires.

"Uhh…it won't work," I answer slowly, glancing unsurely at Honda. "You don't have to…"

Without further ado Niu's unplugged the machine and turned it around. Nimble fingers begin taking apart the appliance.

"Jou, could you give me a hand?"

Leaving the Egyptian to his work, I scurry over to Honda. Arms crossed over his chest, spatula in one hand, Honda is sending me a hard look.

"Didn't you catch my hint to let him be?" he demands under his breath.

"Not soon enough," I mutter. "Besides, I tried to stop…"

Our argument ceases abruptly at the hissing and gurgling of the coffee maker. We both gape at the assassin who is staring at it with a simple satisfaction. I nudge Honda in the ribs. There is an almost imperceptible glimmer in those eyes that were like blank slates before. I decide some praise is worthy. Any encouragement that could bring life to him is worth it. Besides, I'm impressed.

"Whoa! You did that so fast!" I exclaim, hurrying back. "How'd you do that?"

He blinks several times and I realize I spoke too quickly for him to keep up. Niu catches on nevertheless.

"I do not know…how to explain," he says, readjusting the bandage around his left hand and wrist.

"What did you do?" I point at the injury.

I'd seen him hit Kek in the face with the back of his hand. Then that bastard was clutching his face and screaming. Whatever Niu had done resulted in him getting hurt as well. It looked like a burn of some kind.

Once again he struggles for a reply, mood dampening. "I use…in my watch…I do not know what you call it."

"It melted your skin," I observe curiously, wondering what kind of chemical it had been. "Did it kill Kek?"

"Leh."

"Huh?"

"Leh: no."

"Leh," I repeat. "No."

Honda rolls his eyes.

"Well I already know 'yes'. Aiywa," I recite puffing out my chest in pride.

The edges of Niu's mouth lift just a little. "You remember. Mumtaz." He notes my perplexed look. "Excellent."

"Mumtaz." I grin. "That's so **cool**!"

Honda's watching in disbelief at how Niu is not only conversing but actually responding. Grabbing several strips of bacon, I offer Niu a piece.

"Leh. I do not eat."

"Waddaya mean you don't eat?!"

"You're Muslim?" Honda smirks at my aghast expression.

"…I was."

The mysterious teen doesn't elaborate. What I'd give to ask him to explain what he means. Honda will clobber me though. It just is weird to cling to something you no longer believe. Maybe Islam is the only thing he had left from his former life while working for Apophis. Even if all faith has faded it had been precious to him. The sentimental value is still there.

I regard Niu intently. "Are you straight?"

"Jou!"

"Straight?" It's Niu's turn to be perplexed. "I do not understand this."

"Just forget it, Niu. Jounouchi is being stupid." Honda shoots me a 'what are you doing?' look.

"I just wanna know what our odds are—if we're still the majority," I smile innocently.

"There is another meaning for straight?" Niu asks expectantly as the scent of coffee drifts about us.

Honda sighs, pointing his finger at me. "This is all your fault." He turns to the assassin. "Jou was asking if you are heterosexual…or if you're homosexual, which means you like guys."

Niu remains confused and intrigued. "Like guys? Why? You hate guys?"

"No. I…geez, why do I have to…?"

"Sexually. Love them. Attracted to them," I interrupt. "Like Afika and Minkah. Yami and Malik. We call them 'gay' and 'homosexual'."

Niu quirks an eyebrow. "You flirt with me?"

"Hell no!" I exclaim backing away. "I'm not gay! Neither is Honda!"

This just complicates everything for Niu. "Then why you want to know?"

Honda laughs as he slaps a pancake down. "Try and enlighten him. Good luck."

I glower at my friend. "I was just curious."

"Not a normal question," Niu points out.

"Guess not. Sorry."

"Forgiven. But since you ask, I am, how do you say? Straight."

"Yessss!" I cheer causing the assassin to jump back in surprise. "That's one more for our side!"

**(Mr. Mutou's POV)**

I'm wakened by the chattering of several people. The smells of breakfast—if one can call it that—reaches my nose. I rise from the chair next to the bed where Yami and Malik sleep. In the next room Yugi, Marik, Minkah, and Ryou reside. While they are crammed in those two single beds, I insisted we all stay on the same floor of the mansion. The jolly voice I'm able to pick out is definitely Jounouchi's.

Wandering down the hallway I'm met with the most unusual of sights. Niu, Honda, and Jounouchi are sitting in a circle in the middle of the floor. Laying all around them are various appliances ranging from the blender to video games. There are empty plates in front of each teen as well.

"Try an' fix this one!" Jou is urging Niu, holding out a faulty watch.

"Boys, what do you think you are doing?" I order entering the main room. While Niu stiffens, Honda and Jou bear grins.

"Niu's fixing and improving stuff!" Jou beams, reaching for a small lamp. "Check this out, Gramps…!"

"Jounouchi, Honda, what were you thinking? He needs rest…!"

"But he couldn't sleep," Honda objects to my surprise. He's usually the rational one. "Instead he repaired the doors and locks those idiot soldiers broke."

I open my mouth to reprove them for taking advantage of his skills and making him feel obligated when I finally take a good look at Niu. There is life within those dark eyes that were so empty before. While there is uncertainty about me, there is less of a burden upon him. To some degree Jou and Honda have pulled him from the sorrow that had engulfed him.

"I was wondering how we would cope with those broken doors. Shokran, Niu."

"Afwan."

"Eh?" Jou looks back and forth between us. "Wazzat?"

"Jou, Honda, I see you have prepared breakfast. Take some to the other boys, will you?"

"Sure Mr. Mutou." Honda grabs Jou by the arm and yanks him to his feet. "Come on."

"I…but…!" the blonde stutters as he's dragged away. "What did you say? I gotta learn my Arabic!"

Niu hasn't moved from where he's kneeling on the floor surrounded by all of the restored household items.

"_I am both thankful and impressed with all you have done for us," _I vocalize my gratitude, overwhelmed by the lengths to which he's gone.

The young man picks up a previously faulty alarm clock. Gingerly holding the device in his hands there is a spark in his eyes.

"_It's been six years since someone asked me to fix something so simple—so normal," _he murmurs in a sort of wonder. _"No, they never asked me. Always orders and threats." _He looks up at me with the hint of a smile playing on his face. _"This was the first time in six years somebody actually wanted to be around me." _

Bless Jou and Honda.

I chuckle. _"They can be a bit crazy but they have good hearts. Now what's this about you not sleeping?" _

"_I'm not like Minkah if that's where this is leading," _he informs me, referring to Minkah's need to be cuddled up against someone in order to sleep.

"_Is there perhaps another reason?"_

His gaze averts from me._ "Perhaps."_

Niu is obviously full of secrets he is not willing to share with anyone yet. Maybe he would confide in Honda and Jou if they spoke Arabic or if he were more fluent in Japanese. As for his relationship to Minkah, I doubt the white-haired teen knows much about Niu's personal life.

"_No one is going to harm you here." _

"_I know that." _

I raise my eyebrows. _"You're not afraid of being trapped in a house full of strangers? Some with whom you have difficulty communicating?" _

"_It's not so hard. Jou is the most difficult to understand," _Niu tells me with a small smile. _"And you have not only taken care of Minkah but defended me as well." _He pushes himself to his feet. _"This also beats being with Afika and the others. Even if this is only for a short while, I am enjoying the lack of plots of murder and torture." _

This young man is astonishing. He has accepted the facts that the soldiers or his remaining ex-comrades could attack at any time. Instead, he's chosen to relish the new freedom while it's his. For the first time in years he's making decisions of his own accord.

"_Even if we were not under house arrest you would be welcome here. It isn't about your talents either." _

The smile widens slightly at my words and then even more at the sound of Jou and Honda arguing in the kitchen.

"Not again," I sigh, making to reprimand them.

"_They remind me of my friends growing up…always pulling pranks, causing mischief, and getting themselves into trouble," _Niu muses with a sad fondness.

"_Those two have quite the knack for doing so," _I reply, deciding to let them be as they are cheering him. _"Niu, I'm not trying to tell you what to do…" _

"_I'll try to sleep," _he interrupts knowingly, "_if it will ease you." _

**(Honda's POV)**

"Man, I had Niu all wrong," Jou confesses as we put together trays of food for each of our friends. "I thought he was a suicidal psycho who had pretty much no human feelings whatsoever."

"While I didn't think quite to those extremes, I have to agree," I admit.

Jou grins broadly. "And to think we have that bastard Hiroki to thank for this."

Scowling at the very mention of the pompous man, I ask, "How do you figure?"

"If he hadn't put us under house arrest then Niu would be long gone by now."

"Oh my god."

Jou looks at me worriedly. "What?"

"You're actually…**right**."

"Shaddup!"

I smirk, pouring coffee into several mugs. "If last night was proof of the army's actual capabilities, you'll be speaking fluent Arabic before we get out of here."

"I'm a quick learner!" Jou counters completely missing my point, as usual.

"And what shall you be using the Arabic for?" I ask idly.

Jounouchi's brow furrows. "I'll be able to talk with other people who speak Arabic. Duh!"

I roll my eyes. "Brilliant. And who, pray tell, do you know of that speaks Arabic?"

"Well there's Mink, Niu, Marik, Malik, Yami, Yugi, Gramps…" Jou's face falls as his voice trails off.

I nod apathetically. "Basically everyone close to you. All, excluding Niu, speak perfect Japanese. There won't be anyone new to meet unless you'd like to have a chat with the other Apophis survivors. If you haven't noticed, the Arabic-speaking population in Japan is a bit short."

"How are things coming along in here?" Mr. Mutou comes into the kitchen seeming in better spirits than before.

"Almost ready, Gramps!" Jou brightens.

"I've changed my mind, boys," he continues apologetically. "I think it might be better to just let the others continue resting. We can re-heat their food when they awaken."

"It's a good thing the refrigerator is gigantic," I mutter tiredly surveying the trays of prepared food. "Come on, Jou. We'd better get all of this wrapped and in the fridge before it spoils."

"Actually," Mr. Mutou touches Jou's arm when he makes to pick up a plate. "I'd rather do it."

Jou gapes at him. I, too, am bewildered.

"But Gramps…"

"Niu said he'd try and sleep," the man explains with a serious air. "While I no longer perceive him as a threat to himself, I do feel the two of you contributed to his improvement in mind-set. I'd like you to remain nearby and keep him company."

"I don't know," I scratch the back of my neck. "Are you sure he even wants us around…?"

Mr. Mutou smiles but it's sad. "He said you two remind him of friends he used to have…before Apophis," he clarifies at Jou's dubious look.

"But we were just bein' ourselves," said blonde protests, fidgeting. "What are we supposed to do now?"

The old man laughs lightly. "Keep being yourself, Jou. Don't cautious and guarded around Niu. He understands the concept of what it's like to be a regular person. The two of you are helping him remember."

Well having him return to who he was would be excellent. And his brilliant mind is definitely an advantage on our part. Plus he was with the Apophis members and might know what they're plotting to do next. Besides, Niu seems like a fairly decent guy. Jou gives Mr. Mutou the thumbs up.

"Leave it to me an' Honda! You can count on us, Gramps!"

**(Marik's POV)**

"Afternoon Ryou," I smile from the bed I'm sharing with a slumbering Yugi.

Ryou blinks the sleep from his eyes. Minkah is snuggled as close as possible to his brother. He's suffered multiple emotional traumas the past few days. But we've made a lot of breakthroughs. I'm am concerned about my friend though.

"How're you holding up?"

"Pretty well, surprisingly," I reply. "You?"

He tries to shift but Minkah's grip on him is firm. "Guess I'm not going anywhere soon," Ryou says wryly.

"Minkah slept soundly. Niu was right."

"Yeah…" Ryou stares at his brother sadly. "Marik?"

"Yes?"

"Minkah—do you think he'll ever be…?"

"He won't fully recover," I interrupt, touching my fingers to my scar-covered throat. I of all people understand this. There's only so much a person can bear; only so much they can put behind them. "There is so much more he still needs to come to terms with."

Ryou lowers his gaze. "Like Afika?"

I fix my eyes on him, sitting up slightly. "Why didn't you save his picture? We thought…"

"Marik, while I may not have come to terms with the truth, I'm trying," he mumbles somberly. Our eyes meet. "I have to fight the lies and see through them."

I'm impressed. He's not going to let any lingering feelings for 'Khalil' to fool him. Khalil does not exist, he never did. If only convincing Minkah about his mother would be that simple. The problem is we know virtually nothing about her. That makes it difficult to begin the healing process. Doubt will fill him until he knows the truth.

And somebody out there knows it.

"Why Niu?"

Ryou clears his throat uncomfortably. "While we never knew Niu, the way Minkah described him, that Niu didn't want to kill, I decided to give him a chance."

"But that was based on Minkah's point of view. Just look at his perception of Afika. Ryou, we were extremely fortunate Niiu turned out to be what Minkah said." There is abject horror in those brown eyes as he listens. "From now on you need to be more careful. Both Minkah and Niu will have clouded views of people and the world. While we can't blame them for that, we can't trust them completely either."

"Right." Ryou bites down hard on his lower lip, brushing Minkah's white locks back.

I grimace as I watch the subtle action. If he doesn't listen to me then we could all be in serious danger. It's not that I blame Niu or Minkah for their outlooks on the world, but we can't afford to trust them when it comes to their relationships with the other Apophis members. The personal information could prove our demise if they pull us into their reality. That's the last place I want to be.

**(Malik's POV) **

"Whoa, what happened in here? It looks like a tornado went through," I exclaim, Grandpa picking up a mess of electronics and appliances littering the floor.

He chuckles, wincing as he straightens up. "Honda and Jou were bringing Niu things to fix."

"That's awful!" I'm surprised by his calm manner. "You don't seem upset."

"Well I was at first," he admits with a twinkle in his eyes. "But for whatever reason, Niu responded quite positively. He was smiling, talking…"

"You're joking!" That extremely depressed assassin?

"Should we really be shocked?" Grandpa muses, walking towards the kitchen with the toaster and blender. "Those two have a knack for cheering others up and bringing out the best in people."

I crouch down and begin counting the items. "So where are they now?"

"I sent them off to rest. Niu hadn't slept," Grandpa answers from the next room. "He was kind enough to repair the doors and locks while we were asleep."

Sitting down on a chair, I push my bangs out of my eyes. I really need a shower. "That won't keep the army or the assassins out."

"No, it won't," Grandpa concurs as he reappears. "Yet it makes me feel more secure. I know that it isn't rational, but…"

"I get it."

But I can't share this sense of safety. Those soldiers bashed through so easily last night. And the assassins won't need to break anything to get inside. Minkah and Niu might be able to detest their former comrades' presence but by then it will already be too late for an escape.

"Malik."

My grandfather places a hand on my shoulder. "We are going to get through this. How many horrible situations have we been through together over the years?"

"This is different!" I pull away. "Grandpa, they've backed us into a corner!"

"Hmm…so they have." He scoops up another armload of appliances. "We'll just have to make do with this little corner then."

I shake my head after he's gone. This 'little corner' has too make limits. How are we supposed to defend ourselves when everyone out there recognizes us as enemies? We're bait for the army. I don't know what exactly we are to the assassins. We have Minkah—Afika's boyfriend. At least, that's the impression Minkah is under. I'm inclined to believe otherwise. To worsen the circumstances, we also have their deserter. Niu is brilliant but will he be able to predict his ex-comrades' next move?

**(Honda's POV)**

"…an' so we grabbed Mink and made a run for it!" Jou finishes with excitement.

We're on the third level, the fireplace lighted. There are large windows and a balcony as well. I'm not so sure how safe I feel up here, but it's where we found Niu. He'd been staring at the quiet forest. Now the three of us are sitting on the single couch facing the fire. Niu is in between us. Utter confusion is covering his features due to Jou's fast speech and slang. I wonder if he caught any of that.

"So you tracked us here by yourself?" I ask, changing subjects.

Niu nods, the gloom returning. "Afika told me to."

Damn. Every time we talk, Afika somehow ends up in the conversation. We're supposed to be cheering Niu up but are depressing him instead. Actually, we're supposed to be keeping him company. He's supposed to be sleeping.

"Are you tired?"

"Very."

"Then why not go to sleep? We'll protect you, man!" Jou reassures with a grin.

Dark eyes remain on the fire. "I am not afraid."

"How about a lullaby then?" Jou teases lightly.

I glower. "Jou, you can't sing to save your life."

"Lull-a-by?" Niu pronounces slowly.

"Songs people sing to kids to help them sleep," I explain in the simplest way I can.

"Oh."

"So…are you from Egypt like Minkah?"

"I always live there. I go to school there."

I can tell he's speaking in past tense. Once again we're treading on thin ice. We don't know what happened to him—how he became part of the Apophis organization. He already told me his friends are dead. I'm not sure about his family but am afraid to ask lest it cause him more misery. Luckily, Jou is here.

"You guys get such cool names," he complains casually.

Niu's expression hardens. Okay, so maybe having Jou here isn't helping. "Every place has own names."

"But Arabic names are so cool!"

"Niu is not Arabic name."

This is unexpected. "Sorry. We should not assume all people in Egypt are Arabic…"

"Forgiven."

"So what is it?" Jou asks.

"It is from…how to say it?...Egypt before?"

Egypt before? What the hell does that mean…?

"Oh, you mean **ancient** Egypt," I supply.

He nods, not looking at us. Did we miss something? Jou shrugs at me helplessly. I don't know what to do either.

"Niu, we didn't mean to upset you…"

"I said **forgiven**," he repeats in a slightly menacing tone.

"Calm down, man!" Jou pleads. We saw when he lost his temper with Minkah how frightening this guy can get when he's mad.

**(Niu's POV)**

Damn. The Apophis reputation precedes me. They're getting wary of me. I don't want them to leave or be afraid of me. I've been alone for so long. I can't blame them for any of this. They just want to help. The fact someone is making an effort to befriend me is something I never imagined happening. There just doesn't seem to be a subject that doesn't upset me. Is that so strange though? After being locked away for six years and just recently learning the fate of my family…It's pathetic that I can't even talk of the origins of my name without getting distressed.

I lower my head. "I did not mean to…temper." This is so hard to explain as it is, let alone in a language I am not very educated in. "It is…" What's a word I could use?

"You have gone through a lot," Honda puts in kindly, noting the difficulty I'm having. "It's okay."

"Leh. Not okay. Not to you." I wonder if I'm phrasing this correctly. "You are not…" Cruel. Evil. Vicious. How do I translate that? They don't deserve my anger. I cannot take out my hatred on them. But I cannot correspond this to them. I have to figure out a different approach.

"Let's just forget it," Jounouchi beams. "We understand."

"Leh, you do not understand."

They both still. I grip the bandage around my other hand, internally wincing at the pain this action brings. I want to tell them. How though?

"You're right," Honda says quietly before I can continue. "We don't understand. We never could understand what you have been through."

"But that's over now, man!" the blonde chortles joyously and I cannot help but smile weakly.

Honda bops him on the head. "Idiot! We're trapped in this house!"

I close my eyes and lean back into the cushions as they argue on either side of me. Their speech is too fast for me to catch. That's all right. I'm exhausted. Explanations can come later. Just having them here eases me. I'm not alone anymore.

Afika, Kek, you took my family from me. Apophis killed my friends in the raid. I'll be damned if you so much as _touch_ these people. I can see why Minkah is protective of them. They are so accepting despite a person's past. They are not judgmental, try to ease us and make us feel at home. That is something I have not felt for so very long.

"…Niu's our buddy now!"

A smile forms on my lips even though I do quite not grasp the meaning of the word 'buddy'. It was said with conviction and affection. Finally. After so long, at last…

…I have friends.

* * *

Dawwww! Isn't he adorable?

Anywhoosle, I thoroughly enjoyed bringing some of the Arabic into the story. After dropping out of college (twice) I have really missed that class. It's challenging but is so awesome if you have the patience to learn it! I'm hoping to take it up again once all this medical shit is figured out.

**Aiywa**: Yes (colloquial Egyptian)

**Leh** or **Leh-eh**! for more conviction: No (colloquial Egyptian)

**Shokran**: Thank you

**Afwan**: You're welcome

I had a scene from Kek's POV written out, but it didn't really fit with the rest of the chapter so I decided to hold off on that one. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this "breather" chapter! I know I did!

Reviewsies!


	16. Chapter 16: Falling Apart

Geez...So hey everybody! If you didn't see on my profile page, our computer died! That's right! It erased EVERYTHING. I lost most of the AIF chapter that was nearly complete. Fortunately, I hadn't begun typing this one yet. The last few days I've been working like crazy so I could post something.

**Sraytis: **Hello hello! -tackles- How long has it been? (Minkah: How long has it been since you updated something?) Hey, this time is wasn't my fault! (Minkah: Psh) I'm glad you're enjoying the fic!

**dragonlady222: **Yes, Niu is one of them now. (Niu: Damn) lol Hope the army gets Apophis before Apophis gets the Minkah-clan? (Yami: Since when is it the Minkah-clan?)

**pride1289: **Yes, I think you're new to this story. -tackles- It was an adorable chapter, wasn't it? Well, time to stir up the fire again! XD (Minkah: Damn)

**cgflower:** lol Yes, Honda and Jou have a purpose. They just fit so well with him. Yes, it was a good breather chapter...but we must return to the main plotline now! XD

**XxYourXxDisasterXx**: Aren't Niu and those two cute? (Honda: You make us sound like a threesome) Oooh. Now I've got images I don't want in my head. Thanks a heap! You're right, Afika cannot be replaced--as much as you'd like him to be. lol Yes yes, keep the hole as a reminder to him. (Afika: Pish! I'm not scared!) We can change that. -evil smirk-

**RyouLoverFoever: **"fluffy-ish breather" sums it up pretty well, doesn't it? Ah I enjoyed writing that chapter. Ah, you are anticipating a view into Kek's mind? Don't worry, even when he's not narrating Kek's got a vital role in this chapter...(characters: O.O)...hmm...or maybe we SHOULD worry.

**Chrys**: It made you want to read the action-packed scenes even more? Well good! Here they are!

**Peepz: **Hiya sweetie! Haven't talked in forever. I really liked how you described Niu: "He's is not a bad person, by choice anyways. Probably a lot of people wouldn't understand that" It really does apply to him and to all the Apophis members...-glances at them- Wellll...to some degree. -sweatdrop-

**Memnoch's Heart:** I thoroughly enjoyed the translation confusion about sexuality. XD Poor Niu. Yes, Honda and Jou should never become translators, especially for anyone important.

**Dragon-Tooth:** "omg... he's straight! XD for some reason that makes me laugh... that and he's just adorable" LOL Yes! You recall your previous review where you pointed out how in yaoi fics there isn't a straight person in sight? Well I've noticed that too and made sure to keep that from happening. Borderline between handsome and adorable? -glances at Niu- Yup, that's about right.

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost**: Man, everyone is gonna have to go back and re-read the last two chapters to remember what's going on. I know I had to. Stupid fucking computer.

**Sagira98: **I know! Honda is always such a minor character. I always try to give him a bigger role in my fics. Hell, I even have a one-shot all for him. Yes, everyone is praising ra that Niu is straight. I find that amusing. XD "You ARE going to kill Afika, RIGHT?" Ahahaahahahaha!...I haven't decided. (Afika: WTF?!) Well, I have two or three endings and have yet to pick one. (Afika: Brilliant) Hey, that goes for all my fics! (Afika: I'm not in your OTHER fics, bitch!) -.- With that attitude, at this rate, you might just die...

**enigmaescatic**: What do you mean by "all I can do is make fan art" I would LOVE to have more talent with art. Writing is my strong point, but I'd like to do more.

This chapter shall be dedicated to **Sraytis**, **pride1289**,** Dragon-Tooth**, and **enigmaescatic**! Prepare thy-selves! The adorable fluff hath ended!

They fall in line  
One at a time  
Ready to play  
I can't see them anyway  
No time to lose  
We've got to move  
Steady your helm  
I am losing sight again

There's nothing left,  
So save your breath,  
Lying in wait.  
Caught inside this tidal wave  
Your cover's blown,  
Nowhere to go,  
Holding your fate.  
Loaded I will walk alone

Fire your guns,  
It's time to run,  
Blow me away.  
I will stay unless I may  
After the fall,  
We'll shake it off,  
Show me the way.

Only the strongest will survive,  
Lead me to heaven when we die,  
I am a shadow on the wall,  
I'll be the one to save us all.

(Breaking Benjamin)

**Chapter 16: Falling Apart**

_It was a poorer district of the city. Not all of the roads were paved and the ones that were had been neglected. No skyscrapers or businesses were around. The buildings were run-down, most beige, stripped of their original colors. _

_It was a mixture of underprivileged and rural. Outcast and misfits made up the population. The residents did what they could , given their impoverished state. Pots with brightly colored flowers sat on window sills. There were few who owned cars in the area. Foot traffic was the norm. It was very rare for outsiders to pass through, and when they did they were regarded with contempt and mistrust. _

_Those that resided here relied solely on themselves and sometimes each other. They were wary of strangers. To add to that, a group calling themselves Apophis had surfaced, kidnapping children, raiding schools, homes and districts throughout the country. Small, insignificant places like this were perfect targets. No one would come to their aid if such a crisis were to occur. No one would bother because they didn't matter. _

_Suspicion wasn't only focused on outsiders. There were prejudices against different ethnic and religious groups that were clustered together in the area creating another wave of tension. The people who didn't follow the laws and teachings of their faith and culture were looked down upon even in such a place as this. And those who had neither were targeted by the rest. _

_A child was no exception. _

_He couldn't have been even eight years of age. Dressed in ragged ratted pants and torn shirt that were several sizes too big for him, light brown skin smudged with dirt, and messy black hair, he would have fit right in with the crowd. Except strangers were instantly recognized. _

_Terrified almond-shaped eyes looked over his shoulder at the angry mob of residents that had congregated upon his appearance to their territory. They made it immediately clear to him that he was not welcome. The cuts from thrown stones and the bruises from kicks and punches were proof enough. He'd begun to flee but had been blocked, forcing him to retreat further and further into their neighborhoods as the throng grew in number all around him. _

_Rounding a corner he let out a cry when something rammed into the back of his head sending him tumbling into the dust. Panting, he curled in a fetal position as he was surrounded, voices raised in anger, rocked pelting his small body. He could feel the warmth of blood oozing through his hair from the hit. _

"_Stop it! Back off!"__a voice yelled amidst the chaos. __**"Leave him alone!" **_

_If that didn't work, the gunshots did. The black-haired child peeked between his arms he was using to shield his head. The crowd had quieted, everyone glaring hatefully at a lone figure standing before them, gun in hand. She was a petite young woman with a dark blue wrap covering her hair, deep grey eyes focused on the child._

_"No one touch him."  
_

**(Kasiya's POV)**

I glance at the paned window lined with ice as the glass vibrates. Shaking my head, I resume my vigilant cleaning one of the guns Niu designed for me; wearing special gloves just for precautions.

"That was sooner than I anticipated."

"Well these guys are overconfident, Severa," I reply, not paying the girl much heed. A single mistake with this weapon would prove catastrophic.

"I wish I could have seen the flames," she murmurs, a trace of longing present as she declares this.

"There will be plenty to come, I'm sure," I chuckle. "You're here after all."

Severa regards me before drifting without direction around the enormous picture room. The place is majestic with its maroon rugs and aged portraits, and accented wooden trims stained a regal red. One would think people could find something more productive to spend their money on. Not that I have ever thought much about such trivial things. Money and possessions were never an objective of mine.

"Do you think Niu has told them everything?"

I squint my eyes while slowly cranking a small dial. "Couldn't say."

It's a question that has been plaguing me. Niu has a grudge with Afika and Kek for killing his family. As far as I know, Severa and I are in the clear. Meanwhile, the only person Minkah will devotedly defend is Afika. Niu and Afika's opposing views will create quite a stir in that mansion. Whether Minkah and Niu will fight or work together is crucial in not only the army's fate but our own.

"Kek will be along."

This time I stay my work. "You think he'd come here after squaring off with Niu? That's also to assume the army didn't capture him."

"You must never underestimate," the girl rejoins stoically, pulling out a regular silver lighter. The flame flickers on, blue at the core. "There will always be something overlooked." She stares fixatedly, insanely at the fire. "That is why you don't guess."

Severa is being uncannily talkative. That she's offering insight proves there is something going on inside that head of hers; almost always a bad thing.

"He has several options if he is still on the loose. He could go after Minkah and Niu's group. Then again, he was nearest to the army base the last we knew," I tally off. "Although, the guy's gotta be pissed at Afika for deceiving him. There's no chance he'll just leave, unfortunately. His beef with Afika has to be resolved first."

Severa makes a noise of agreement in her throat. I take this moment to listen intently. Besides the moaning of the wind the place is virtually silent.

"Speaking of which, where is our noble leader?"

"It is a large place. He seeks seclusion often."

"I've noticed that too," I mutter. "Do you think that's when he sleeps?"

She studies me but doesn't reply, face like a marble statue's. It's expressionless, nonhuman, giving no glimpse into her mind. That leaves me to make my own hypotheses.

In the past I observed Afika from afar. He was virtually untouchable. Only three times before Domino City had I worked with him. Besides our planning for the take-down of Apophis—which were often messages passed along, not actual meetings—I never got much of a glimpse of his psyche. Not having even spent such a vast amount of time with him, I had no idea what to expect. I'm still learning.

"Kek will target the army. Even though the soldiers are spread throughout the mountains, if he destroys the main base it will be a severe blow. They'll be even more unorganized than they are now…"

Soulless cerulean eyes pierce me. "And the Mutous' and their friends are no threat. Afika is positive Minkah will not betray him. He expects Kek to come back and fight eventually. The biggest concern is Niu," my long-time partner calculates. "Niu has weapons, he has kept secrets, and now he has defied us…changed character thoroughly."

I stare at the unloaded gun in my hands, one of Niu's ingenious creations. He doesn't need much to turn an everyday object into a lethal weapon. Hell, he could be building an arsenal in the Mutous' mansion this very moment. If he equips Minkah and their new comrades with such devices there's no telling what will happen. And who knows what sorts of information he can hack and recover? In addition, he himself is the craftsman of all of our weapons. He knows perfectly well what he's up against.

Severa's moving along the wall, fingers slithering like spider webs searching to snare a faulty wire within that could spark. This place is top notch with electricity, running water, a heating system…She's yearning for an inferno of some kind. This is not good.

"You know, Severa, the ideal thing would be to have a next destination plotted _before_ burning down the current one."

She doesn't respond, persist in trailing her fingertips along the decorated wallpaper. It has a Victorian look to it. Odd for a vacational house. There was no sign the soldiers assigned here had evacuated the residents though.

Damn it, where the hell is Afika? I'd like to know even that much. I won't admit it to anyone, but when he does this vanishing act it unnerves more than any other time.

"He will not need us for the rest of his plans."

There's no need for me to concur aloud on that remark. Severa and I would be idiots to trust Afika would want to keep this group together. It's already falling apart at the seams at a rapid pace. One more tug and Severa and I are…

"He needs us," I mutter darkly, opening the small pack of ammunition for my gun. "He'll need us until Niu has been eliminated."

**(Kek's POV)**

I don't bother returning to that crumbling cabin. That twit Afika and those two drones will be long gone by now. I can't believe I fell for that trick! It was plainly obvious. That black-haired bastard is laughing his ass off at my expense. He played me for the fool yet again.

Riding Niu's snowmobile, I found an interesting switch that made the motor go quiet. At first I thought I'd turned the vehicle off only to discover everything was still working properly—but silently. A stealth snowmobile? Heh, leave it to Niu. He is on my agenda after burning my face with some type of pressurized gas he was hiding somewhere on his person. I'll make that runt pay for this. It's hard to see out of my left eye, vision blurred thanks to that little bitch.

I smirk even though it makes my face throb. The entire forest trembles at the large explosion off in the direction I'm headed. Swerving to a halt, I look up to see a dark black mass rising from the burning trees.

"So that's how it is, eh?" I sit watching the shapeless smoke expand across the sky.

This means they're gone. And they'll be able to travel exceedingly faster from place to place now that the 'extras' have been disposed of. The fact that he destroyed that rubbish bin means Afka no longer felt secure there. I have an itching feeling I know what the reason is.

Where should I head now? No doubt Afika and the other two have taken over a better equipped lodging. As Niu went with Minkah's new buddies, Afika will become all the more paranoid than usual. What I would give to be there to witness it. It's certainly an interesting twist. Niu has gotten Afika's chains rattled. Bloodlust gathers in my systems that such a cowardly weakling could unease my archrival. I'm supposed to be the only person who can do that! And Niu isn't necessarily even trying to draw attention to himself. Surely the opposite. Damn, it was supposed to be _me_! I'm the one who knows!

"_So your little __**love**__ is in over his head?" I ask with a grin as Afika packs his gear. _

_We're in one of the weaponry rooms at the station located at Luxor, a city rich in ancient history; one of the reasons we have a base here. It's a financial goldmine for Apophis. _

"_Classified information travels fast. Don't you have a mission of your own to attend to?" he replies blandly. _

"_Just returned from it." _

_I reminisce in the screams and gore, the crimson everywhere. Seeping, staining, saturating…I would love to only see in shades of red. It is the hue of both life and death. Provide it and one thrives. Take it away and they whither like a parched sapling. I want to view Afika in red more than anything else.  
_

"_Was there something you wanted?" _

_I randomly pick up a knife, delving in the near invisible hook-like edges. "Just wondering when you're going to relay more information regarding the take-over." Turning the blade over in my hand I let out a whistle at the craftsmanship. "That tech guy you picked is impressive. What do they call him again?" _

"_Niu," Afika answers expressionlessly though his hands are moving swiftly as if that will get him to his runt Minkah faster. _

_Setting the blade back in its respective place, I glance around at all of the guns, detonators and complex devices. _

"_You sure you wanna rely on this guy? If he can create weapons of this magnitude…" _

"_He poses no threat to us," Afika cuts me off. "He's against violence and killing. Most of all torture."_

"_Heh. So he and I won't be making friends, eh? In other words: he's just another genius pansy," I sneer. _

"_Niu is easy to predict. We'll use him to our advantage." I bristle at his cocky tone. "If he starts causing problems I'll leave him to you." _

"_Stop acting like you own me," I warn him, stepping nearer to emphasize the difference in our builds, something that's never intimidated him. "You may be able to brainwash the others into thinking you're their savior, but I harbor no such delusions." _

"_I expect nothing less of you." He slings his bag of weapons over his shoulder. "Don't fret. You can attempt to defeat me afterwards." _

_This being too much, I lunge with a snarl, freezing at the familiar blade pressed against my jugular. Those maddening brown eyes are laughing at me, taunting me. I hate those eyes. One day I'll make them full of fear. _

"_Don't lose your head, Kek. It would be a tragic waste before the revolution," he smiles with a silky voice before drawing back and leaving the room. I growl, rubbing my hand over my neck where a thin stream of blood is trickling down, smearing it across my fingers. Those eyes of his…_

_I'll turn them red. _

**(Minkah's POV)**

All of us, save Yami and Marik, are gathered in the main room. No one is saying anything due to the tension brought by the presence of the soldiers. One is hovering over Niu and I who are being shown photographs of the aftermath of an explosion that occurred at the location Niu had given the army. Apparently they went to ambush it but were met with a grand blast instead that killed twenty-seven of them and injured many more. They should have known better than to attempt something so careless. On the bright side, Hiroki was among the injured, though not seriously. Even better, he has remained up there overseeing their search for any information. I hope he gets a good case of frostbite.

The soldier shoves several photos in our faces. "Well? Do these look like the assassins or not?" he demands impatiently.

I have to bite the inside of my lip to keep from laughing. Once again, Afika is several steps ahead of those in pursuit. But this is a flat-out taunt from him. Keeping my expression serious, I look up at the man.

"You said these ones weren't soldiers?" I ask.

He nods curtly. "What of it?"

"There are five bodies in these pictures," Niu points out, looking queasy.

"So what?"

"So I gave you the pictures of the assassins," Ryou explains for me. "There were four of them."

"Then who is the fifth person?"

"Who are **any** of them?" Malik rejoins, leaning in to take a look. "These guys wouldn't blow themselves up. They faked their deaths before. Why not do it again? All they needed were individuals that bore similar appearances to themselves."

"But why five?" another soldier pipes up.

"Because Niu was with them," Ichiro says, enlightened. "They captured a body-double for him too. But if they were going to make a quick getaway dragging an unwilling person along would only be a hindrance so they left his 'double' too."

"Lemme get this straight: they found people who looked like them, kidnapped them, and then used them as replacements for a death scene?" Jou exclaims.

"That is _sick_," a pale Honda croaks, as Niu averts his eyes from the photographs. My chest tightens. It's another thing for him to feel guilty about. Someone was killed because they were forced to be posing as him. Death seems to follow him wherever he goes regardless of the path he chooses.

The soldiers have gone to arguing amongst themselves while one radios their commander. Their hostility is practically vibrating in the air. They're infuriated they were unable to nab even one Apophis assassin. And to lose their own men and be deceived so easily…What's more, they know Niu and I are from Apophis. They just don't have concrete evidence, but enough suspicion they can trap us here. Although they could probably do that regardless. They're on a long loose leash by the looks of things.

"He shouldn't move around much for the next few days," the army doctor instructs as he, a soldier, and Yugi exit the first bedroom. "The wound is not infected. Some reconstructive surgery may be necessary, as there is muscle and bone damage…"

Mr. Mutou goes over to them, ignoring the hateful gazes of the uniformed men. "Is there anything else?"

"I've left medications and instructions on how to clean the hand with the two boys that accompanied us," he replies, referring to Marik and Yugi.

"Thank you."

"We're not doing this for your sakes," one man grunts as they exit. "Don't get too comfortable here."

When they first arrived they kept bringing up the repaired doors and the level of expertise required for such a job. It had aroused their suspicion more. Still, it's not proof. A collective sigh is released by everyone after the door closes and Mr. Mutou has locked it.

"Geez, can't these guys give us a break?" Jounouchi groans, he and Honda sitting on either side of Niu. I was astonished when Mr. Mutou told me those three have become fast friends. It was strange enough Niu chose Honda and Jounouchi. What blew me away was the news he wasn't just being polite. He's actually opening up to others.

"It's only going to get more treacherous from here on out," Malik states, arms folded over his chest while glaring out the window. "If they don't find proof against Minkah and Niu soon they'll fabricate some."

"I cannot disagree," Mr. Mutou grasps Yugi by the shoulder. "They are becoming increasingly impatient and irrational."

"Bad combination," Honda mutters under his breath.

"What should we do?" Ryou ask, gripping my hand, me doing likewise.

"We can't run. They took the snowmobiles," Yugi points out while staring at the glowing fire. "And the cars won't make it out of the garage due to the amount of snow."

"Running would only show we are guilty to some degree," I notify him.

"Damn, this is one of those times I really wish I were an Eskimo!" Jounouchi moans piteously. "Ow!" he yelps when Honda reaches around an extremely confused Niu and bonks the blonde on top of the head.

"Quit making useless stupid comments!"

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas!"

"That wasn't an idea, Einstein!" Honda retorts.

"Where are the guns?" Niu interjects quietly.

His two new friends immediately go silent. Mr. Mutou was against Niu bringing the weapons here. However, this may be one of the few upper hands we have.

"_Afika doesn't know about them," _Niu inform us while Yugi translates to the others. _"Even if he is aware of their existence, he doesn't know how they operate. In addition, the army has no idea whatsoever." _

"_I thought you were against bloodshed," _I say skeptically. _"Are they some kind of tranquilizers or something to neutralize your enemy?" _

"_Only one is of that nature," _he replies as if speaking to me and me alone. _"The rest have few rivals." _

I don't need to pry as to his reasons for wanting to use the guns. Glancing around the room at all of the people that have come to care about us and shelter us, I understand. And those photographs the soldiers brought were the last straw for him. If anyone else is going to die, in Niu's mind, it will be those who are responsible for what he deems atrocities. I don't view it quite the same way, as I've used body-doubles many a time.

"Let's just even learn how they work?" Jounouchi suggests while rubbing the top of his head.

"Do you hear yourselves?" the elderly man exclaims. "You're talking about warfare!"

"Actually, we're talking about self-defense," Honda intercedes, touching his swollen lip. "Sitting here doing nothing isn't going to stop the army and Apophis from making their own plans. We can be confident our opponents aren't dawdling."

Mr. Mutou heaves a sigh, glancing at each of us in turn. "Very well. Malik, would you retrieve the gun case?" he requests in defeat.

**(Ichiro's POV)**

"Can you believe those little fuckers placing a trap like that?" Inzanagi rants striding back and forth in our five-man barracks. It only takes about ten steps to cross it.

"It's fucked up," his buddy Kaede concurs, turning on me. "Yo Ichiro, wasn't it your job to get dirt on these kids?"

Even though all of us are the same ranking, Kaede and Inzanagi like to think they're above the rest of us.

Bristling at his tone, I reply steadily, "I collected all the available data. And I'm still looking into…"

"We're talking about _now_, genius!" Kaede yells, throwing his bag of tools across the room. "Can't you just plant something on them?"

Scoffing, I struggle to slip on a second pair of gloves while two pairs of angry eyes scald me. "Lieutenant Hiroki shall make that call. As of late, I've been given no such order. I'm not interested in insubordination."

Kaede growls as he cleans his sniper's rifle. "What the lieutenant and the rest don't know won't hurt them."

"While I don't like the idea, I wouldn't mind getting out of these wretched mountains," Mikio says, hinting to me in a less aggressive way to do it.

Our fifth man, Jun, is silent. His eyes are closed as he sits on his sleeping bag, as if meditating. Perhaps he's imagining a warm meal and house. I know the rest of us are.

This isn't good. Reporting this to our superiors would prove fruitless. They'd no doubt be in agreement with Kaede and Inzanagi. Basically, all the world leaders would be in agreement. Because the remaining Apophis members are teenagers they are being underestimated. This gives them further advantage, as we've witnessed today with the trap they set for us.

My perspective is quite contrary. I view Minkah and Niu's experiences and knowledge as valuable assets to be used against Khalil and his remaining followers. I truly believe those two have changed their ways. While it is understandable to be wary about them, what good is torturing them and locking them away? Torture gets answer but they're almost always false. Some kind of compromise would be better but those in charge are too proud and stubborn to consider it. They will not bargain with a bunch of teenage terrorists.

Before my fellow soldiers can urge me more, a voice crackles over my radio.

"Private Ichiro, Sergeant Teruo wants to speak with you in the headquarters now."

I push the red button to respond, holding the device close to my face. "Understood."

"Excellent," Kaede gloats while lounging on his back on his sleeping bag near the heater. "I have an inkling what this is about."

I try to ignore the ominous chuckles as I gather my computer and several binders of data. Just like them, in light of the catastrophe at that cabin, I too have a feeling what this is about. Playtime is over. The rules are gone.

**(Yugi's POV) **

It's dinnertime and the majority have congregated in the kitchen. The guns have been returned to their hiding area that even I don't know the whereabouts. It had been interesting to watch, yet Grandpa insisted that Marik and I not use the weapons. He finally gave at Malik's insistence. Niu taught us how to use the one tranquilizer gun. Apparently it gives quite a punch.

Yawning, I wander into the lounge to find the tech expert reading a book, hunched over it by the fire. Misa is resting on his lap, quite traumatized by the madness around here as of late.

"_Afika should have told him to destroy this. There's no way he couldn't have known Minkah kept it. It was dangerous if Fenyang found it," _Niu states quietly.

Curious, I come closer, instantly recognizing Minkah's sketchbook. Sinking down onto the nearest chair, I try to read Niu's expression but cannot.

"_There are a lot of pictures of his mom," _I recount. _"Is that why? I know Apophis wanted the assassins to forget about their pasts."_

"_On the contrary…" _

He stops talking, looking towards the hallway. Ryou is watching us, becoming embarrassed when he's been spotted.

"Sorry, I was just…Minkah wanted to sit with Yami and Malik for a bit…" he stutters.

"Niu was telling me about Minkah's sketchbook," I fill him in before turning to Niu. _"Could he join us? I really think he should know…" _

"_Of course. Minkah is his brother," _the assassin—if we can still refer to him as such—beckons to Ryou. My friend comes over in a meek fashion, possibly intimidated by Niu perhaps. He sits beside me, staring nervously at the book. The last time it was out his brother went manic.

"Niu said that Afika shouldn't have let Minkah keep the sketchbook," I tell Ryou. "Not if he was trying to protect Minkah. But he allowed Minkah to keep it. "

"That doesn't make sense…" Ryou begins.

"Leh, it make no sense," Niu sighs, reverently turning the pages. "We are supposed to forget. But Afika…" He pauses. "Encourage?"

I nod. "Afika approved of Minkah keeping it?"

"Aiywa."

"But **why**?" Ryou presses earnestly, hands clasped together tight.

"There is much I do not know. But when I hear he was going to Japan…to his father and brother, I wonder…"

Ryou and I wait for him to finish that thought. Perhaps he can't find a good translation. I'm about to offer assistance when I note the picture he's stopped upon stained with dried blood. Her grey gaze feels even more intense than ever.

"I wonder if it was secret at all," Niu finishes softly.

**(Ryou's POV)**

I gazed at him, dumbfounded. The sketchbook wasn't a secret? Is he saying Fenyang knew about it? No, that's not possible.

"Afika defied Apophis all the time, didn't he?" I ask to which Yugi translates to Niu.

The black teen tilts his head slightly, considering. "That is what we think. Does that make true?"

Yugi and I share worried glances. There is definitely something we don't know yet. Something that's been hidden in the dark from almost everyone. It's bigger than Afika posing as Khalil or even Minkah killing mother and Amane.

Niu's brow creases in slight alarm. "There are pages missing."

Yugi begins what I'm assuming is an explanation in Arabic about Minkah drawing pictures of his comrades and telling us about them. He'll also, no doubt mention the soldiers and how I kept Niu's picture. Even though I can't understand hardly a word they're saying, I'm aware when Yugi reaches the part about me. Niu's dark eyes are wide and bewildered. Taken aback, he looks to Yugi for an explanation who shrugs in response.

"Minkah said you hate killing…" I trail off, blushing. "I know it was risky giving you a chance…"

I cease my reason. How can I elucidate it to them when I'm still confused about it myself? Scared too. What if he hadn't been a good person?

"You are…"

I stare at the carpet in shame as I wonder how Niu will end this sentence. Naïve? Dumb?

"…a kind person."

My eyes shoot to Niu who his smiling warmly at me.

"B-But I was reckless! I was…!"

"True. But I tell you look for best in others. That is a rare thing. And now I owe you as well. Shokran."

Lifting my head, I smile back weakly. "Afwan."

**(Afika's POV)**

Niu has betrayed us and is with Minkah. Kek has broken from the group as well, though I planned that particular one. I didn't really expect he'd be defeated anyway. Kasiya and Severa won't be much longer in following their examples.

Running my hands through my hair, I pace the extravagant bedroom I've locked myself in. I need to decide what is the greatest threat and eliminate it. Then again, lesser threats are just a hassle that will cause more problems. But I'm not at the point where I can do this by myself.

Minkah is acting, fooling his scum half-brother and the brat's friends. They are idiotic enough to fall for it again. And when the time comes he will crush their fantasy, ruining the Bakura kid's life for good. I have the final preparations underway.

I'm incredibly fortunate Niu doesn't know the details of the past. Kek is a different story entirely. He knows more truth than Minkah does about himself. She's his world and he doesn't even remember her. All these years with Apophis shaped his beliefs and 'memories'. As long as he continues to follow her instructions there is nothing to worry about on that end. I have to keep Kek away from him.

The army, my fellow survivors, and the Mutous' crew…Once these people are out of my way I can carry on my real mission again. My lifelong mission.

**(Ichiro's POV)**

I trudge wearily through the snow, every fiber of my being aching from the blistering cold. Sleep deprivation, working around the clock, the explosion, everyone's persistence that I produce fake evidence…It's wearing me down.

The communication systems shut off right before I reached headquarters. That leaves us cut off from the outside world. We're on our own until repairs are made. While it's not good news, it brought to me a little relief. Everyone should back off about me framing Minkah and Niu since there's no great authority to brag to. Then again, they could use this opportunity to do whatever they please to the teens. No one outside would ever know.

Unsettled yet again, I pull my scarf over the lower half of my face at the biting wind. The Mutous must be warned somehow. I am not capable of contacting them. The radios are going haywire. And even if they weren't, all calls are recorded into the database for security purposes. The only way to reach them would be returning to their place. That would spell disaster.

I gasp, tripping over something solid and heavy beneath the snow. Regaining my balance, it occurs to me just how deep the snow had become; up to my shins. Where are the men who were assigned to keep the grounds clear? There's no one about, not even traces of their footprints. Groaning, I lean down and begin to dig through the heavy snow for the object I tripped over. I start in surprise when I come upon a long metal shovel. They left their equipment out here? Deciding to pass these things off as rookies slacking off since the lieutenant is not here, I pick up the shovel and take it with me to my compound, unsure of what to do with it.

Preparing myself for jokes and barbs, I push the door open with my shoulder to have my roommates shout in complaint at the bitter wind. Bracing myself against the door because of the snow gathered at the foot of the doorway, I manage to slam it shut.

"Wow, you got put on plow duty?" Izanagi laughs.

Kaede cackles, laying on his back 'reading' a porno magazine. "Wow, you must've really fucked up."

They laugh as I toss the shovel to the side. There's no point in explaining anything to these jokers. They aren't interested unless Apophis or women are involved. Everything else is white noise. Ignoring their chatter, I slump down on my sleeping bag, placing my binder and computer carefully nearby.

"Where the hell is Jun?" Kaede whines, clapping his gloved hands in an effort to warm them, magazine open on his chest.

"He went to fix something or other. I think it had to do with…ah, screw it, I don't give a crap," Izanagi snorts.

We all look up when everything goes black. I note the absence of the humming of the generators. We've lost power. This means the water will freeze up too.

"Damn Jun! What the fuck did he do?" Kaede's voice gripes as we all shuffle through our bags. Cracks sound out, light green given off from the glow sticks illuminating our barracks.

"The heat's off," Mikio confirms. "If he doesn't get the power on soon we're in major trouble."

I quickly gather all of my data into one bag. The others converse in coarse language that would make a rapper wince, cursing more than coming to any solution. Though I'm not any higher ranking than they are, I'm one of the more mature besides Jun and maybe Mikio.

"Hey Ichiro! Go give Jun a hand, will you?"

Rolling my eyes, I don't bother arguing. I do have more training in mechanics than any of them. I'm the obvious choice as I'm the most qualified. Stepping over gear, I open the door to find dusk has fallen upon the darkening camp no longer lit by the lights strung up around the perimeters. My breath intakes at the lack of sound. It's dead quiet. The others come up behind me, juvenile behavior ceasing abruptly.

"Hey, where is everybody?"

I shake my head in answer. Looking down, my lone footprints from earlier lead to our quarters. Besides mine, there are only one or two other tracks. It's not snowing. There should have been more people moving around the base, especially in a situation such as this.

"Anyone else thinking sabotage?" Izanagi mutters from behind me.

"There is a fair possibility," I admit, scanning the vacant area. "Our communication systems went out about thirty minutes ago."

"What an amazing coincidence," Kaede sneers, brushing past me before turning to us. "Everyone get your guns! Let's see if we've got ourselves some visitors."

"Should we aim for headquarters?" Mikio questions as he dons his gear.

"I vote the generator building," Izanagi states, machine gun ready. "If somebody's infiltrated the camp they'd want us running around in confusion in the dark, unable to contact each other or our superiors for instruction. Plus, since night is coming, the temperature is going to be dropping severely. We've got forty-three injured men in the hospital quarters. They won't last without the heaters."

"All right, keep up your guard. These kids got us once already. Like hell we'll allow them to do it again!"

"Enough with the speeches," Izanagi gripes, taking charge. "I want to secure two areas: the hospital and the generators. Ichiro here has all our information concerning the mission, so we'll leave headquarters until later. We'll split into two teams. Mikio and I will head for the hospital and do what we can there. At the most we can guard them, as they are easy targets. Kaede, you go with Ichiro to the generators…"

"Why do I get stuck with Ichiro? And who made you boss of this outfit?"

The taller soldier fixes his comrade with a stern look. "You're the sniper. Your keen eyesight will be invaluable for this operation. Ichiro and Jun will be working on the repairs. Someone needs to be a lookout and defend them if a surprise attack occurs."

Glowering, Kaede spits. "Whatever. Let's get moving then!"

Putting my aversion for him aside, we head off for the generator building. It's far too quiet, the crunching of the show beneath our feet the only sound. Kaede holds his weapon ready, sharp eyes darting to-and-fro. I keep the bag of information close. This could be all that's left if they wiped clean our database.

"Which way from here?"

I look around to get my bearings, holding my green stick up as we peer around the corner of the nearest building. These temporary shed-like places are not suitable. And the snow will give away our positions. However, if there is an enemy lurking about, it should do the same with them. Kaede has the same take as I do.

"I don't like this," he whispers, russet eyes focused. "It's too perfect. Look at the snow, how even it is. Like someone was covering their tracks."

"And everyone else's'."

We keep under cover as much as possible but there are large gaps between the buildings. The generator building resides in the center of the site. That should give us a better idea of the situation. Along the way we don't encounter a single soul. There are no signs of violence, but there aren't any people wandering outside to see what is going on. No guards patrolling. Nothing.

"Get ready. They're gonna be expecting us," Kaede warns me.

I'm about to pass around another corner when he grabs me roughly, throwing me to the ground. Muffling my cough, I rise shakily to my knees. Kaede is peering cautiously around the building towards the direction of the generators. I don't ask questions. He's one of our top snipers. I trust his instinct. Crawling closer, I steal a glance, gasping at the sight of a body hanging grotesquely on the wire gate surrounding the generator building. The head is bowed, lacerations covering the corpse from head to toe.

"It's Jun!" Kaede hisses, eyes narrowing in the eerie glow of our lights.

I'm numb with fear, unable to accept what I'm seeing. Just as like everywhere else, there are no footprints. Only blood. The snow is stained a dark red as the crimson liquid drips.

My ears then detect heavy breathing and rapid footfall to right of our position. Kaede whirls around only to stop when Mikio comes into view, face dead white, blood-soaked garments torn. He has no weapons or light. There is such a wild fear in his eyes which I've never seen the likes of in all my time in the army. He's several buildings away when suddenly he falls, screaming as he's pulled back in the direction he'd come, disappearing from our sight.

"Ichiro! Kaede! Hel…!"

The panicked outcry is immediately silenced by a horrifying crack. Kaede levels his gun, aiming at the spot our comrade had been. His hold is steady, eyes steel.

"We need to move now!" he hisses at me. "Mikio gave away our position!"

Mutely I nod, edging back while clutching my bag tightly against my chest, gun in my other hand. I nearly have a heart attack when a form appears from the same direction Mikio had come. Izanagi is heaving uneven breaths, gripping an arm around a large gash to his torso. I pull my bag's strap over my head, meaning to make my way across one 'intersection' to get to him. Kaede holds up a hand for me to stop.

"Stay where you are!"

"He's…He's coming!" Izanagi whispers hoarsely, reaching out to us. "Kaede! P-Please!"

His friend grits his teeth, freezing as a deep booming laugh echoes through the camp. He turns his head left and right, trying to locate the source.

"Kaede!" Izanagi cries, wriggling through the snow helplessly.

"Stay still!" Kaede warns him. "I'm coming to get you!"

The moment he's out in the open, the taunting voice begins:

"Three cheeky monkeys sitting in a tree...teasing Mr. Crocodile: 'Can't catch me!'....Along comes Mr. Crocodile, quiet as can be…"

"Naah!" Izanagi screams, clawing at the snow desperately.

A massive form drops atop him and there's a single ghastly crunch.

"_**Snap**_."

"**Bastard**!" Kaede screeches, shooting repeatedly at the place, unloading all his ammunition at an empty space.

I grip my gun tightly, trembling dreadfully as I continue to scoot away. It goes quiet again once Kaede's weapon has been emptied. He's panting, focused on the single body lying face down in the snow. Huddling against a post, my eyes shoot about in search of the assassin. Kaede strides across to Izanagi, kneeling over his friend. Lifting him by the shoulders, I retch at the way the head falls to one side, neck broken and limp.

"Come out, motherfucker!" Kaede shouts, allowing Izanagi to fall back into the snow as he takes up his friend's gun.

Another rumble of spine-chilling laughter.

"_Two_ cheeky monkeys sitting in a tree...teasing Mr. Crocodile: 'Can't catch me!'"

"Come on!" Kaede repeats, shaking wildly from fright or fury.

His glow stick lies in the snow beside Izanagi's lifeless form, casting eerie shadows upon his features. It's like something out of a horror movie…something no one would ever believe as real. I still have my own light, holding it up to see as I wait in dreaded anticipation for my comrade to take this menace down, assuming there's only one.

"…Along comes Mr. Crocodile, quiet as can be…"

My eyes widen at the thud of a body ramming Kaede into the side of the building, his light now nearly extinguished beneath the snow. I can barely make out the giant outline of a man hunched over Kaede who lets loose a terror-filled shriek ending with that hideous noise.

"_**Snap**_."

I'm running. I'm running aimlessly as fast as my legs will carrying me through the deep snow. My destination? To get as far away from that man as possible. I hadn't even had time to take aim at him! Is there no one else alive? It appears to be so. I'm alone out here. Dashing between buildings, I break away from the base, fleeing into the woods for refuge. If I were to go into a building he would corner me. But can I outrun him? That doesn't matter either. I glance at the tracks I'm leaving behind me. Regardless of his pace, he'll find me.

Stumbling into a gorge of ice obstructing a stream, I slip across it. Falling once, I feel blood seep from a split lip. My light tumbles away. I abandon it. Ignoring the pain, I drag myself up, hurrying onward. A thought occurs to me. I have the information. **Everything **regarding the Apophis case. I cannot allow him to have it! Heart beating like mad, I reach into my pocket and pull out my radio. Pressing the red button, I turn the channel.

"Lieutenant?" I ask into it. "Is anyone there?" I urge, tumbling through bushes that rattle with icicles. Next the base camp frequency. "This is Private Ichiro," I rasp, cold air making my throat raw. "Do you copy?" Static. "Is anyone there?"

A rustling somewhere behind me is enough to double my speed. I have one more option. I switch the channel a final time. My entire body is on fire, muscles and lungs burning.

'Burning!'

Quickly kneeling down, I open my bag and scrounge through it. Pulling out the lighter, I set it to the binders overflowing with papers. Next I take my booted foot and slam it down onto the laptop repeatedly until not even the most genius of people could retrieve any information from it. The smoke giving off my location, I limp onwards. Just a little longer! I just need a little more time!

"This is…Private Ichiro," I wheeze, leaning against a tree, radio in my tremulous hand. "Is any…anyone there?" They won't answer right away. "This is Private Ichiro," I repeat, feeling my body begin to give from exhaustion. "Is…anyone…?"

Heavy footfall signals the presence of the assassin close by. No matter how I try to stifle the sound of my breathing, I cannot. I don't know when I lost my gun but I'm defenseless now. There is a small handgun I keep in my boot but that will do me little good with this individual. Steadying my nerves, I press the button again.

"Is anyone…?"

"_One_ cheeky monkey sitting in a tree…"

My muscles tense up at the cautionary children's rhyme. My fingers tighten around the radio as I will myself to move. The solid unhurried footsteps assure me he's coming straight at me.

"...teasing Mr. Crocodile: 'Can't catch me!'"

I hold the button down. "Th-This is P-Private…"

"Along comes Mr. Crocodile, quiet as can be…"

"Is anyone…?" My eyes widen at the monster of a man standing over me, beady eyes glowing in the darkness, bloodthirsty smirk spread across his face. "…th-there?"

A large hand grips me impossibly strong by the neck, our eyes meeting for a split second, his deranged and animalistic. I open my quivering cracked lips to ask once more.

"_**Snap**_."

* * *

-winces- Ouch. Poor Ichiro.

...

Oh well, anyway, we're really getting a move on now! XD

I'm re-writing the AIF parts of the chapter that were destroyed. -sob- I'll post that as soon as I think I would have learned a valuable lesson from this experience, like saving my info somewhere else, but I'm a procrastinator to the end. Let's not kid ourselves.

I'd LOVE reviewsies! Got half the amount of reviews I normally do for the latest chapter of another story. I blame school starting up again...mostly. But it is QUITE a turn down and doesn't motivate me much. -smirk-Which means longer waits.

Yami: Did you just threaten them?

Maaabye...

REVIEW! XD


	17. Chapter 17: Simsimti

I updated another story on Sunday and it's Tuesday and here we are! I ROCK! XD

Oh! Now the truth starts opening up. The next chapter will be the big bang of enlightenment for the characters! Whoot! XD I love this chapter! **SPECIAL NOTE: **Some of you asked about the rhyme Kek used. It's called "5 Cheeky Monkeys". Yes, it is a real children's rhyme. Disturbing no? XP And now we know who the apophis members were keeping captive. Body doubles!

Malik: Can we stop talking about that?

fine fine fine....

**Flacks: **New reviewer! -tackles- I'm glad you are enjoying the story so much. Minkah? I don't remember why I chose that particular name. Oh, and Afekia...I don't know where that came from. I know some people use Touzouku or however it's spelled, which is actually Japanese for "thief", something they don't realize. lol "I also love the twisty plot twists, which are twisty." Perfect description. (Minkah: O.o) "Minkah hearing the voice of his mother in his head and Afika's plan are haunting me" As well they should. BIG breakthroughs in this chapter concerning that. Arabic makes you 'lol'? :)

**Duckweed: **New reviewer! -tackles- Hello! I luv reviewers! XD

**Memnoch's Heart:** "I wanna be an Eskimo too." I hear you. lol Don't we all, deep down, want to be Eskimos? (Malik: I don't...) I didn't ask YOU! (Malik: O.o) Ummm...Ichiro was the good soldier that helped them. He didn't take anybody's shirt. I think you had him comfuzzled with Hiroki the lieutenant. (snuggles Ichiro's corpse) poor boy.

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost: **Pure awesome, eh? Whoot! XD (Minkah: Don't encourage her!) lol

**Sagira98: **Yes. Yes it was a freaky ending. (puffs up with pride) The memories? Oh, you'll get your answer to that in this chapter, k? (Yami: She's actually going to answer something?!) (Minkah: A sign of the apocalypse! Ruuun!) -.-; lol You would have killed me if I'd made Niu gay? That makes me giggle. You want Afika to die already? -smirk- But things are just starting to get interesting with him! -mysterious music- (Afika: -sigh-)

**Peepz: **The whole army isn't dead. Just the ones at the main camp. Wonderful lieutenant hiroki is still alive and kicking. (Minkah: You mean the shirt-fetish dude?!) (Niu: Kill him!) lol Niu's eyes? -grin- I actually chose to make them like those of a girl I went to school with. Her eyes were so brown that they looked black. Seriously, it looked like pupils with no irises. That's how dark brown they were. It was a bit creepy actually. :P

**dragonlady222: **Oh Niu has no intention of going down without a fight. As for Afika's idea of Minkah...well...that will explain itself fairly soon, I assure you. ;)

**cgflower: **You flailed eh? heh. No no, the higher ups in the army are still alive. (Malik: The shirt-fetish people?) That's them. (Minkah: -panic attack-) (Ryou: Great, ferris, look what you did!) lol Don't worry. Afika gets Plenty of screen time this chapter...although I'm not sure that's a good thing. O.o "And the end! with the rhyme and the snap and the burning and the running and the awesome!!" ROFL! That was teh best description Ever! XD

**Dragon-Tooth:** "I was sure at first you were going to let that one private live... but it's way better that he dies. ^^ That's not cruel, is it? *grins devilishly*" You little evil thing. (Yami: YOU are the one that killed him, ferris.) I know that! And as I said in the above note: the children's rhyme is real. It's frikin' REAL! O_O Sccccary. Ah the flashback -smirk- Many of you are asking about that. good good!

This chapter shall be dedicated to **Flacks **and **Duckweed**. More of those flashbacks that were confuzzling people earlier. Also, Enter: little Minkah and his mommy! XD Daaaw! I had a **LOT** of fun with my arabic notes and dictionary as well as websites! (Malik: -groans- Great)

**Restless**  
She embraced  
With a smile  
As she opened the door  
A cold wind blows  
It puts a chill  
Into my heart

You have taken away the trust  
You're the ghost haunting through her heart  
Past and present are one in her head  
You're the ghost haunting through her heart

Take my hand as I wander through  
All of my life I gave to you  
Take my hand as I wander through  
All of my love I gave to you

(Within Temptation)

**Chapter 17: Simsimti**

"_This doesn't involve you, slut!" one man yelled, the crowd shouting in unison. _

_Another shot fired into the air silencing them again. Her piercing eyes roamed over the mass, daring someone, anyone to challenge her. Meanwhile the child lay paralyzed in fear. The young woman walked over to him while looking around. _

"_You all will leave now. This boy is no longer of your concern." _

"_Hell, you know he is!" a rough teen shouted, starting forward but halting at the barrel of the gun aimed in his face. _

"_Not one more step," she hissed, finger on the trigger. "My father taught me in the use of firearms and self defense. Do not think a moment I will waste all the knowledge and skill he gave to me. Now scatter!" _

_With hesitation the hostile throng dispersed. People sent glares over their shoulders, muttering to one another. _

"_First a child out of wedlock and now taking in an outsider?" _

"_I know! What if he's…?"_

"_Quiet! Don't speak of them! You will bring their curse upon us!" _

"_Everyone avoid her and those two brats just for precautions…"_

_She acted as though their words bounced off a barrier around her. After looking about once more to make certain everyone had gone, she put the gun away and knelt before the child. _

"_You're safe now, malak. They've all gone," she assured him gently. "Look." _

_He didn't react. She reached to place a hand on his small shoulder only to have him shrink back. _

"_You're hurt," she noted especially the gash on his head from most likely a stone. "Come and I'll get those wounds treated," she continued in a calm soothing voice. When he did nothing but tremble she said: "You look tired and hungry. Let's make a deal." Brown eyes rose to view a kind smile. "You let me clean those injuries and I'll cook you a nice big meal." _

**(Afika's POV)**

I keep my eyes focused ahead, not bothering to linger with the priceless statues and collectibles lined along both sides of the hallway like that grand art exhibition I was sent to three years ago on an assignment. Those grey eyes…I cannot allow them to distract me. I mustn't let anything veer me from my goal. I cannot be sidetracked from the mission.

Niu doesn't know, so therefore her voice should continue to tell Minkah what to do. I just need to make sure Kek doesn't contact Minkah in any way. Where my rival is at the moment remains a mystery.

As I turn a corner to the top of the marble staircase I'm met with a face. Immediately there's glass flying everywhere as my blade makes contact with the stranger's. What…? Shards embed themselves in the flesh of my hand but I ignore this minor pain. If I do that I'll be left susceptible to an attack.

I stare at the cracked remains still before me. An unfamiliar person gazes back with an agitated look. My fingers increase their grip tenfold on my knife as blood glides down my wrist and begins dripping to the floor.

"Afika?" a voice calls from the ground level. "Afika!"

A video of some kind? Now that I take a good look he does seem somewhat familiar…

"Afika!" Kasiya say loudly from behind me. He pauses to take in the scene. "What happened?"

I'm about to rebuke him for not noticing the trespasser when I see someone else appear behind the stranger. Kasiya is looking over the shorter male's shoulder at me.

"Afika?" His voice comes from behind me, not in front as I see him.

I blink, feeling the fresh throbbing in my hand for the first time. Brown eyes made of glass mimic mine uncannily.

It's _me_.

"Afika?" Kasiya doesn't come closer.

I slowly lower my trembling arm, clearing my throat. "Never mind. What's your report?"

**(Kasiya's POV)**

"I…don't have anything. There's no sign of Kek or the army," I state while trying not to gawk. "Severa's been able to figure out the security cameras…"

"That won't accomplish much," Afika replies beginning to dig pieces of glass from his skin. "Kek will be able to avoid being seen by such mediocre technology."

His bloodied hand is holding fast to the knife. Afika always has a knife despite it being a less dependable weapon. The same goes for Minkah. The younger probably following his lover's lead. It doesn't make sense though; something I've never been able to figure out.

"What are you standing around for, Kasiya?" he grounds out as if I am at fault here somehow.

I try to phrase my response carefully. "I've finished preparing my weapons. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"How about something productive?" he snaps glaring at me through our reflections in the shattered remains of the mirror hanging on the wall.

Not wanting to lose any limbs I simply turn and descend the wide stairs. Severa is waiting at the bottom, blue eyes directed upwards to Afika's location.

"I smelled blood."

"Yeah," I somewhat confirm as we walk back towards the parlor.

"He injured himself?" she inquires pushing the tall white doors open.

"Stabbed a mirror by the looks of it," I answer still in disbelief. Closing the doors behind me I look at Severa. "He seemed…crazed…like he didn't comprehend what had happened…like he didn't know it was a mirror. Of course he gave me no explanations."

"If he is unsure of something he will not mention it despite it being obvious to everyone. Admission is a sign of weakness."

I nod but cannot get that image out of my mind. The suspicious bewildered way he was staring at the remnants of the mirror. His confidence had completely vanished. What happened up there? He was by himself. Is he paranoid about Kek being on the loose?

It makes me wonder if we'll have to worry about Afika taking us out. There are two outcomes. In both his mental state will continue to degrade. He could try and kill us and fail or he could go berserk. Either way, he's losing touch with the reality he knows. That is a dangerous thing.

I settle myself back down and continue that painstaking task of loading my guns with the needles and exploding capsules. Severa sits but doesn't pick up her work. Instead she watches me intently. I'm used to her assessing my every move.

"You are doubtful about remaining here."

Not wanting to admit it, I clench my jaw as I slide a needle into place inside one of the hundreds of holes in the barrel of the gun. Such talk would get me killed. Then again, Severa isn't one to rat.

"Yes."

She shifts. "Where would you go? Lebanon?"

I look up at her in skepticism. "Why would I want to go there?"

"You lived there once. It was your home."

I snort. "Not home, Severa. We've never had homes."

"True. And yet you wish to return there?"

Do I? Taken away at the age of nine, a person would think I would remember more. There are empty pages in that chapter of my life. The foggy glimpses of the past I do have are nothing but anger and pain. Not much a different feeling than those I experienced with Apophis.

"No," I answer after contemplating. "I was thinking more along the lines of Australia. They have many venomous creatures there. Or perhaps South America. They have the same there."

"You never quit with your concoctions, do you?"

I raise my eyebrows. "And you never let up on the fire."

Yes, Australia or South America. Brazil most likely. It has the largest section of rainforest. Once you get far enough inside it is absolute seclusion from the human world. That's what I want. No more bothersome people with their rules and laws to abide by. It's not like I'll ever be left in peace if I were to try to live in 'civilized' society. They'll always be hunting me.

Up until now I've never had dreams or ambitions. I just did was I was told. But that ship has sailed. I'm not about to follow someone who is literally going insane, attacking his reflection. He's an egomaniac willing to sacrifice us. No, he plans to do so. I'm not going to stick around for that.

"May I come too?"

I gaze at Severa in astonishment. Her blue eyes look back at me. They are blank as usual. I consider her. She could become quite a nuisance, growing bored and burning the rainforest down while we're still within it. A pyromaniac to the end. If she remains here she will most certainly be eliminated. Not that I really care. Like all the assassins I've worked with, I keep from growing attached to her or anyone else. That spells disaster. She means virtually nothing to me. Perhaps I'll indulge her for now though. We can always part way later on. Just like with the revolution, it's much easier to get out of situations like this with partners or groups. Having worked with the girl, I know she is dependable and capable.

"Fine," I smirk. "But I doubt we'll be able to kill Afika even in his…state of mind."

"We will just have to get around him then with a distraction of some kind," she answers matter-of-factly.

"Easier said than done," I scoff picking up a gun again.

**(Malik's POV) **

"Hey Ryou," I greet entering the lounge. He's sitting by the fire. "Is that Minkah's notebook?"

"Yes," Yugi straightens up on a seat across from our friend. "You didn't notice me?"

I let loose a laugh sitting beside Ryou. "I couldn't see you over the back of the chair, shrimp. Where's everybody?"

"Downstairs," Yugi answers with a pout at the nickname. "Jou challenged Niu to a video game competition or something."

"They _what_?" I ask in disbelief. "Niu was just teaching us how to use those guns—what—this afternoon?"

"Well yeah," Yugi scratches the back of his neck. "But what else can we do now?"

"I don't know! But we shouldn't be sitting on our asses lollygagging when…!"

"Can you explain this, Malik?" Ryou holds out the sketchbook to me.

Confused as to what this is about, I accept it. "Just what is the significance of…?"

Those hieroglyphs. The structure of that arch. I place a shaking hand over the page, running my fingernails across it. It's all before me; that cold darkness…depraved of all natural light…chanting echoing down endless tunnels…

"It's the tombs," I murmur. "How the hells did Minkah…?"

"We raided them…probably only a year or two after you and Marik escaped," Minkah appears out of nowhere.

I don't dare remove my hand. "You…"

"The tombs contained two things Apophis sought," Minkah explains morosely as he approaches us. "Preserved ancient Egyptian artifacts…" He stops beside me. "…and children. The artifacts would be sold on the black market to fund the organization…"

"And the children were new recruits," I finish angrily. There had been many more kids of all ages in that hell than just Marik and me. They'd endured the same abuse as us. What was their fate? None of the Apophis survivors resembles any of them.

Minkah reads my thoughts. "More than that. The tomb keepers were raised in the ancient ways. Apophis wanted them to lead them to other 'sites'."

"But we didn't know about anywhere besides those tombs!" I argue slapping the page.

He looks away. "Yes…they found that out."

Ryou covers his mouth with his hand. Yugi kneels on his chair leaning towards us. Closing my eyes, I toss the notebook to Minkah.

"_I'm sorry, Malik,"_ he apologizes softly in Arabic. _"I didn't tell you before because…I was rather hoping you never found out, to be perfectly honest." _

"Yet another thing I want to kill Apophis for," I hiss fist clenched so tightly it hurts.

"Afika and the others beat you to it," Yugi points out timidly.

Adrenaline pumping through my body, I want to break something. Hurt someone. Kill.

"Malik, you can't think about that. Not now," Ryou entreats grabbing my arm. "Like you were lecturing us just moments ago: We should be focusing on our current situation. It's too late for those kids."

Allowing him to pull me back down on the chair next to him I bury my face in my hands. He places a hand on my back, rubbing it consolingly.

"It could have been us," I croak. "If I hadn't gotten us out of there when I did…"

"That's what all of told ourselves at the end of every training session," Minkah relates. " 'I made it through that one. Will I be a practice dummy for the others to use as a target? Or deemed too weak and used to demonstrate how to inflict long excruciating torture?'"

I lift my head to meet somber grey eyes. Better than anyone else, he understands how I feel. How many times have we cheated the ghastly fate that those around us fell to? Is this all pure chance? I don't like to believe I was more worthy than those left behind in the tombs.

"It's because we acted. We defied what others told us to do," I whisper to myself, Ryou's fingers curling around my shoulder. "That's why we're alive."

Minkah breaks eye contact. "Not me."

"Yes you did! Don't belittle yourself!" Ryou insists. "The revolution against Apophis…"

"Was Afik and the others," Minkah interjects with shame. "Afik decided to rebel. Without him none of us would have done anything." He takes several steps away from us. "Niu may understand the world better than the rest of us, but Afika was the only one of our group with enough nerve and determination to push for freedom."

"If freedom was all this is about then why did he order us to be killed?" Yugi asks in a skeptical but careful tone.

Does Afika think I'd be the one to chase them across the globe? I stop myself from thinking this as absurdity. Yes, I admit it. I would have followed them trying to liberate Minkah from them.

"You knew both of us and had seen the others. You know too much. He wouldn't trust you to keep your mouths shut…" Minkah looks at me strangely and I get it.

I crossed the boundaries. I tried to become romantically involved with Afika's lover. This guy is not the forgive and forget type. Hell, I doubt he would do either. So I'm the main reason Afika is coming after our group. Great. Another thing to feel guilty about.

"So after you had destroyed the bases and killed us: What then? Where would you go? What were you going to do?" Yugi asks.

Minkah's brow furrows. "I…"

**(Minkah's POV)**

"_You're crazy!" I whisper at my boyfriend as we sort through a large stack of guns, determining which are worth saving. _

"_Is this how you want to spend the rest of your life?" Afik asks under his breath as one of the older members passes by. _

_Our lives will be short. I've always known that. "Is this because we won't live long?" _

"_Have you ever heard of a fifty-year old assassin?"_

"_Apophis isn't that old of an organization," I reply, wanting him to cast aside this fantasy. _

"_It isn't our life expectancy that bothers me," he admits while examining a cartridge holder. "It's how we live those years however few they may be." _

_We stop talking as several more people walk past us. I do my best to keep my hands from shaking as I work. Afika has spoken about freedom before but never like this. He doesn't talk about an actual plan unless he's determined to go through with it. _

"_How many of us would there be?"_

"_It would have to be a small group. Ten at the most." _

"_**Ten**__?"I scoff at him. "Afik, you're talking about the entirety of Apophis! You honestly believe ten people could…?"_

"_We just need the __**right**__ people," my boyfriend smirks; tossing a damaged gun into the pile that will be taken to the technology experts to separate the useful parts. "A large number would be found out. It has to be a small operation." _

_I shake my head in disapproval that he could consider attempting such a feat. He leans towards me so he's by my ear. _

"_I promise you now, Minkah. I'll get us both out of here." _

"_Afika…" _

_He grabs my chin so I'm looking into his eyes. "I'll free us both." _

"He never actually said what we would do with our lives once we'd escaped that life," I confess.

It hadn't mattered. The idea of being free, no longer under Fenyang and the others', no more beatings or assignments…And Afika at my side. He promised he'd get us out. Afik never goes back on his word.

"And that's where our problems begin," Malik mutters.

**(Afika's POV)**

I need to get myself under control. What has shaken my confidence so? I attacked a mirror! At least Kek wasn't there to witness it. But this means I cannot trust my instincts or depend on myself. My judgment will no doubt be clouded due to this…change.

What is the underlying cause? There must be one. Glaring at the bandaged I've secured around my injured hand, I want to rip it off and cut it more with my knife as a confirmation that I purposefully inflicted wounds upon myself. Then at least it would make sense and be justified.

I lead my head against the wall of a room I've retreated to; having made certain there were no reflective objects in here. I'd spent a long while here before going off to treat my wound. There is a bathroom on this floor where the mirror is on the opposite wall of the sink. I'd first thrown water on my face before taking several large gulps to sooth my parched throat. Blood from my injured hand entered my mouth as I cupped the liquid but I'm used to the taste.

Now I'm beginning to feel ill. My body temperature is rising, I'm sweating, and have the tremors. After all this time building up my immune system…of all the times I had to get sick!

Opening the door, I head back down to the same bathroom and take another long drink, splashing cold water on my face in an effort to cool my skin. The bandage gets wet but I don't care. Pain itches its way into the wound making it sting.

Feeling worse than before, I trudge back to the bedroom and close and lock the door. Lying down on the bed I squeeze my eyes shut while holding tight to the hilt of my knife.

This is going to complicate things immensely.

* * *

"_There. That's much better," the woman smiled as she finished cleaning and bandaging the child's injuries. _

_He'd squirmed away from her touch. When she'd bathed him she'd noted the scars covering his bony body. He was half-starved and filthy. He must have lived on the street for some time. She'd found some clothing for him to wear. It belonged to her son who was a bit younger but because of his malnourished state they fit him fine. _

_Gently pushing black bangs out of brown eyes she said, "Now how about that meal I promised, malak?" _

_His eyes didn't light up like she'd hoped. She held out her hand but he did not accept it. Sighing, she motioned for him to follow her from the bathroom into the small room with no furniture save the stove, sink, and an ancient refrigerator that hummed continuously. He watched her expectantly as she checked the stew. _

_Those brown eyes were old. So old. What had they seen? It saddened her when children were forced to grow up so young. Of course, hadn't she? Deciding the stew needed to boil a bit longer, she went over to the boy and knelt carefully beside him. As of late, he had not said a word. _

"_What's your name, malak?"_

_He stared at her as though he could read her thoughts. She decided the ordeal earlier had traumatized him. _

"_Do you have any family? A home?" _

_He looked down at his bare feet in a dejected sort of way that made her want to cry and hold him. Maybe having only an adult around made him nervous. He might open up better to someone around his age—something else she wasn't sure of. She lifted her head. _

"_Simsimah!" she called, glancing toward a door off to the right. "Come out here! There's someone I want you to meet!" _

_The door creaked open after a drawn out moment of hesitation. A white-haired boy peeked out at his mother and the strange child sitting on the floor wearing his clothing. _

"_You're being rude, simsimti!" she scolded lightly. "Come here." _

_He did so cautiously, obviously used to being wary of other people. Approaching the other boy, their eyes met. They stared at one another. She moved and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, the black-haired child flinching. _

"_This is my son. Go on, simsimah. Introduce yourself," she urged encouragingly. _

_He shifted awkwardly. "Hi," he murmured shyly. _

_Smiling sympathetically she said, "His name is Minkah. What's your name?" she tried again._

**(Ryou's POV)**

"Okay lessee…How about…army?" Jou said as we sit around the fire in the main room as the evening ages.

"Army: jaysh."

"So let's kick the asses of those guys in the jaysh!" the blonde cheers to which the rest of us—save Niu who doesn't catch what Jou says—groan.

"Don't you guys think we should be doing something more productive than…?" Malik begins but is ignore by the high-spirited Jounouchi.

"Gun!"

Niu smiles, shaking his head. "Musaddas."

"Excellent! We're going to use our mussadas to…!"

"You speak of one gun in that sentence," Niu informs him.

"How do I make it plural?"

"Idiot," Minkah mutters from beside me to which Yugi snickers.

"Shouldn't we be focusing on a _plan_…?" Malik continues in exasperation.

"Let them have some fun," a pale Yami, who has finally emerged from the bedroom, his hand wrapped practically in a ball of bandages, chuckles.

His boyfriend glowers. "They already played video games for two hours earlier."

"Oooh! Good one, Malik!" Jou cheers, turning back to Niu. "Video game."

"La'b al-vidiyo."

"Stop encouraging him," Honda grins when he enters with a tray of snacks. "Who's hungry?—_besides_ Jou?"

The blonde pouts. "That's not fair!"

We all laugh as Honda sets the tray down in the middle. There's a bunch of fruit, crackers with slices of cheese, and a small bowl of seeds. As we all reach in and take some, Jou holds up a piece of fruit.

"Strawberry!"

"Jou, can't you just eat?" Honda asks in irritation.

Niu chews a cracker and swallows. "Faraawala. One more then stop."

Jou isn't pleased that the game is ending but makes the most of it. Looking around for something, as over the past half hour Niu has named nearly every item in the room, he frowns. Glancing down at the tray of food, Jou brightens picking up a single seed.

"How 'bout this? Sesame seed!"

Niu opens his mouth but it's not his voice that answers.

"…simsimah."

I look at Minkah to find him staring wide-eyed at the small seed. Everyone senses something wrong. Niu doesn't say anything, waiting. I take his lead as he understands my brother's reactions to things better than we do. When Minkah begins trembling it's a clear sign that this is far more momentous than we feared.

"What is it, Minkah?" Mr. Mutou finally asks gently.

"Simsimah," he repeats quietly with a dazed expression.

I look to Marik for an explanation but he shakes his head.

"What about a simsimah, Minkah?"

He looks up at us with bewildered wonder. "That's what s-she used to call me."

"She?"

My brother nods stiffly. "Um."

**(Minkah's POV)**

"You're remembering her for who she really was?" the old man presses.

"What I remember…she wasn't…angry," I whisper in puzzlement but also in awe at actually remembering what she looked and sounded like. It's so different from the cold hateful voice and the livid sharp eyes.

"_Cannot sleep, simsimti?" she smiled warmly giving me a hug as we huddled together on the worn mattress. _

"_No," I answered before putting my thumb in my mouth. _

"_Don't do that!" she chided, taking hold of my hand and retrieving my wet thumb. "You're teeth will become all crooked like a crocodile's!" I giggled in response. _

"I don't think…she hated me…"

"_How about a lullaby?" _

"_Please!" I clapped my small hands. _

"I'm so confused," I whimper holding my head in my hands. "If she didn't hate me then why…? Why do I have those other memories?"

"They were planted, no doubt," Malik growls.

"Hmm," Niu agrees. _"Trust what you are finding now." _

"_And then what?" _I ask him helplessly.

He shrugs. _"See where they lead. At the end of them you might find the truth." _

"Minkah?" Ryou touches my arm.

Instead of answering I rise slowly to my feet. Everyone's watching me, concerned for me. I clear my throat, hands tight in fists.

"Could I be alone for a little while? Please?" I entreat them.

Mr. Mutou nods. "Why not sit in the larger bedroom over there?" he suggests the room Yami has been resting in. "If you need anything or want to talk we'll be right here."

Not saying any more, I trudge off. I need to get away from distractions and questions. Maybe in seclusion I will discover the answers to my childhood and Um. Closing the door behind me, I stare at nothing. What Niu said bothers me: that I'll find the truth when the memories end. I know what he meant. He was referring to her death. That, I don't recall either. And I don't want to.

"_Would you like a lullaby, simsimti?" _

I grit my teeth. After all of these years I need to know. I owe it to Um and myself. This is something I have to face. I forgot her once already and turned her into some type of monster. I need to know why I did that. Steeling my nerves, I sit down on the bed, searching my mind for another door to open that will lead me to her again.

**(Kasiya's POV)**

I can't believe I'm actually making a plan for my own life. Is this what fear feels like? Agitation to be sure. We're plotting an escape from people like Afika and Kek. Our problems won't be over if we do get away. Forever hunted.

How many times have I changed my appearance to the extreme for the sake of missions? My hair is its natural black and the extra tan I gave my skin is finally fading. With my skills I could easily blend into any society I want if I study it first. There is no need for that though. As much as I like studying human emotions I myself have never experienced, I would rather live in seclusion collecting venoms and poisons. Maybe I'll use them eventually. Go into a city and try them out. I've never used animals as test subjects before. I guess some things never change.

Unlatching the next box, I do a double-take at the eight missing bottles of the third row. Oh shit! Which is it? Which is it? Which is it? Eyes roaming over the labels, I find the answer: A hallucinogen. Lysergic acid diethylamide.

Why, out of all the chemicals, would someone take that particular one? It's not toxic. If someone were to take it, especially if they didn't know the dosage, things will get ugly. It's symptoms include experiencing several emotions as once, altered perceptions, "seeing" and "hearing" things that aren't really there, and impaired thinking. It would be fairly easy to give to a person without their knowledge as it is colorless, odorless, and tasteless. This particular vial held the liquid form. The next row down are the bottles containing the tablets. Who would steal this? They would be a person trying to attack someone else but needing to make absolutely sure that person didn't know. If they made a mistake and used a poison that could be detected then…

My eyes shoot to Severa who is working on a fire grenade. Oh no. We've taken breaks and wandered the mansion separately. What was she doing in her time alone?

"Severa, did you take the LSD?"

She doesn't look up at me. "Have you drunk any of the water from the bathroom sink on the second floor?" she asks blandly before gripping the thin rope of the fuse with her teeth while tying it to the explosive. "The one that doesn't have the mirror above the sink?

I feel the color drain from my face. The girl knows plumbing. On hundreds of occasions she's tampered with all sorts of drains, sinks, etc; placing bombs inside it and mixing the water in the pipes with things like flammable liquids. The liquid LSD…Afika's on the second floor! She used his issue with mirrors to her advantage! Did she put all eight vials in that sink's plumbing?!

"Severa, we said we'd come up with a plan!"

"I did," she answers.

"You should have told me! How long has he been up there with the possibility of him drinking that contaminated water? We're supposed to be escaping!"

"It is a hallucinogen, is it not? He will be disoriented and…"

"He could also go completely psycho! Depending on how much of it he ingested there's no telling what it will do to him!" I snap, trying hastily to think up a plan.

Or what he will do to us.

**(Yami's POV)**

"This is awesome! Mink is remembrin' his mom!" Jou says with optimism while stuffing his face with food.

"Yes and no," Malik states gravely. "While he'll most likely find she was a loving mother, he's also going to find out what happened to her and why his image of her warped."

"He will be in a fragile condition," Grandpa concurs while turning the pages of the notebook. Her angry face glares at us again and again. "How could he have had his memories altered to such a degree?"

"Apophis made him forget," Niu decides in monotone. "They could make children forget much."

"So Apophis did this?" Yugi asks from next to me.

"I do not know."

"Brainwashing children…it's no surprise they created a past full of violence for him as 'memories'," my koi snarls. "They didn't want weepy soldiers asking for their parents. They wanted kids who hated the world. They created a mother for him that wanted him to seek vengeance."

"And it worked," Honda says scathingly.

"Leh, it did not work most times," Niu corrects him. "Most children were killed."

This sad fact sinks in. I can't imagine what it would be like. I don't even want to think about it. How many children? Probably even Niu doesn't know the answer to that one.

"_It was an interesting trigger to his memories," _Niu muses examining a tiny seed held between his thumb and forefinger. _"Of all things and it's a sesame seed that makes him remember his mother."_ Coming out of his thoughts, the black teen looks around at us. "We must more be careful. Seeing Kek, Afika, Severa, and Kasiya may make worse."

"The fake memories," I have the same opinion. "They also had their memories suppressed and altered no doubt. And they, unlike Minkah, haven't broken free from those false recollections as far as we know. If they come here and he contradicts what they believe to be true there's no telling what will happen."

"Shit," Jou curses. "And here I thought Mink remembering was a good thing."

"It is a blessing. To know that she loved him…that will ease him a great deal," Grandpa says with such sadness. "And yet it's dangerous right now, as Niu and Yami have said. His comrades are not in the same state of mind. There's no telling what they believe. And if Minkah were to enlighten them how would they react?" He repeats this question in Arabic for Niu.

"_I honestly have no idea," _he admits apologetically, setting the seed back in the bowl with the others.

**(Afika's POV)**

I have to get to him first. At whatever cost I cannot let Kek corrupt him. Would he believe Kek though? I can't risk a seed of doubt being planted in Minkah's mind. I must not act too recklessly though. This must be thought through carefully. If I appear uptight Minkah will know what Kek says is true.

"_How about a lullaby, __malaa`ikah?"_

I sit up straight. Who the hell was that? They were speaking to more than one person. My fever must be getting to me…

_doha ya doha and they built the Ka'aba  
and with zamzam water they put on it  
my father traveled to Mecca_

What is that? That voice singing…? I pull my knife from its sheath, looking around for the source. It sounds close.

_he brought me a kind of cookie  
the cookie is now in the storage  
and the storage needs a key_

Finding no radio or other such device in the room I kick open the door and look both ways down the hallway. Two directions and I cannot discern from which that soft voice is coming from.

_the key is with the carpenter  
and the carpenter wants money  
the money is with the bride_

I won't be rash like last time and do something stupid like attacking a mirror. Focus. Do I recognize the voice? Possibly. It's female. It's definitely female. I narrow my eyes. Severa? Since when does she sing? This is a religious tune. She's not spiritual. Deciding to not dwell on that, I hurry off down the hallway. I don't look at the broken mirror as I pass it by on my way to the stairs. Taking the steps three at a time, I hasten faster as she croons:

_and the bride wants to have a baby boy  
the boy wants milk  
and the milk is with the cow_

Reaching the room they've been working in, I thrust the doors open. Kasiya and Severa both stare at me, obviously having been discussing something. Or at least Kasiya has. He seems panicked.

"Is something the matter?" he inquires in a strange voice. "You're pallid."

I stare at Severa in bewilderment. The girl is currently creating mini fire bombs. At this moment she's holding a fuse between her teeth as she ties a knot to secure it. She wasn't singing.

"Afika?"

_the cow wants vegetables  
and the vegetables are on the mountain  
the mountain wants rain_

He's doing this. This is his doing! It's why I've been feeling so sick! I take out my gun and point it directly at a shocked Kasiya. Severa freezes.

"What did you poison me with?" I demand, not caring that I'm shaking. It's the poison that's to blame.

"What are you talking abou…?"

"Do not test me, Kasiya!" I shout, cocking the gun. "Where is the antidote?!"

He slowly holds up his hands, glancing at Severa as if she knew. "Afika, I swear to you: I don't know what you're…"

_fall rain fall on the mountain on my niece's pumpkins_

"**Where is the antidote?!" **I scream, finger on the trigger.

He gazes at me with wide eyes as though he knows nothing of this—as though he's innocent! He will not tell me. As I thought: they've turned against me!

"This is your last chance!" I hiss.

Swiftly he moves, snatching one of his own guns. Not quick enough. With a loud bang he slumps in his chair, a hole where his face was seconds ago. Black hair is covered in chunks of tissue and bone. Severa gapes at him, immobile. He wouldn't have given me the antidote or even named the toxin he used. I'll have to cope with the effects of the poison as best I can and hope it will subside. Severa drops her weapon and rushes to him, clutching the front of his shirt covered in blood and brain matter.

"Kasiya!"

_my niece gave birth to a son  
she named him Abdessamad_

Unusual for her to show such emotion. I'll deal with her later. Scowling at them both, I turn on my heel and leave, slamming the doors behind me, the unknown woman's voice following.

_doha ya doha and they built the Ka'aba…_

"**Kasiya!"**

**(Minkah's POV)**

"_You're up early," Um said cheerfully from the stove where she was making breakfast. "Did you sleep well, simsimah?_

"_Yes," I answered with a grin, sniffing the air as the aroma of eggs floated across the way. _

"_Do you have any plans for today?" _

"_I dunno," I replied sitting cross-legged on the hard floor. _

"_Minkah, sit up straight." _

_I slouched more to which she gave me a stern look. Glowering, I did as she told me, slouching again as soon as she'd turned back to cooking. _

"_You have been acting up lately. I suppose it's only normal for a boy your age. And it's nice you have someone to play with so you don't have to spend so much time with me." _

_She sounded almost sad, but my six-year-old mind did not process this. Instead I was…proud? Yes, I was proud by what she said. I was becoming more independent. I was doing things for myself more and more. _

"_You need to get a bath tonight." _

"_I don't want to." _

_Her long brown hair was so beautiful as she turned her head to look at me. Grey eyes were warning, telling me not to push my luck. They were not vicious or cold though. Why couldn't I see how gorgeous and caring she was? I hate that I treated her this way but have to remind myself I was only a child. _

"_Is he still sleeping?" _

_I shrugged, playing with a broken toy truck that was missing the back wheels. Sighing, she shook her head. _

"_Can he stay with us forever?" I asked hopefully. _

_I can tell she was smiling. "Would you like that, simsimti?" _

"_Yes," I answered with a grin. "Um, could you not call me that anymore?" _

"_Why not?" _

"_I'm not a baby."_

_Though she didn't like it, she knew this day would come. "If you don't want me to call you that, Minkah, then I won't." _

_I swung my small arms back and forth, impatient for breakfast. The sound of the bedroom door creaking open made me perk. What…? Someone else lived with us? Who? Um greeted this other person happily. _

"_Good morning, malak." _

_I turned my head and smiled at the black-haired boy in the doorway. His piercing brown eyes gazed at me from under jagged bangs. _

My heart stops.

"Afik?!"

* * *

Oh nos! O.O

Afika: -drugged up- I'll...kill you all! -swings knife around- And then...you'll be dead! -falls flat on his face-

Ferris and characters: O.o

**malak**: angel

**malaa ' ikah**: angels

**simsimah**: sesame seed

**simsimti**: my sesame seed

Both simsimti and simsimah are nicknames that are meant to be cute like for children.

The lullaby is a popular one and one of the few I could find a translation for. I believe it's more common in Saudi Arabia but figured it still worked. :P

_Big _revelations next chapter that I've been itching for! XD Reviewsies please!


	18. Chapter 18: The Promise

It's finally here! I have been itching for this chapter for forever! XD

Yami: I take it that doesn't bode well for us. -.-;

Indeed not! XD

Afika: Am I still high?

LOL

**HieiWannabe: **Hey there! missed you! I know how busy life can get. The story is getting bloody? Yesss! Yes it is! (Niu: -sigh-) And yes, Niu is cute. :) Hmm. Interesting idea about the whole Akeifa-whatever thing. Your guess is as good as mine...no, better. :P

**DMagic: **I believe you're new. -tackles- Hi! -grins- I can't tell you who I'm gonna/not gonna kill off! Where's the fun in that? (Malik: -sobs- It's me again, isn't it?) Oh shut up!

**dragonlady222:** "Too bad that Kasiya will never get his life away from Apophis." It is a shame. Sucks to be him, doesn't it? As you could tell from his narrations, he wasn't an evil person. He had a Very different way of rationalizing but you gotta forgive him to some degree because of his upbringing.

**nayades18: **Afika is your fav character? (Afika: Ha! Take THAT losers! Take THAT!!) ...are you done? (Afika: -deep breath- Yes. Yes I am.) -rolls eyes- Okay then. Now that he's gotten that out of his system...Yes, big revelations coming. It was difficult to write.

**Duckweed: **-grins- Did I tell you last time how much I love your name? Sarah Monette? Rings a bell but I can't think of a book. Shame on me too! Both my siblings work at a library, my dad is the manager of a bookstore...etc etc etc. :) "right balance of action and suspense and psychological drama, with little bits of cuteness thrown in" Cuteness is a requirement!

**cgflower:** "BEST. CHAPTER. EVER." O.O Really? You think so? (Yami: Aaaaand here it comes) WHOOT!!! XDXDXD (Malik: Will it never end?) No, Minkah's mommy wasn't a meanie. "it also sounds like you're plotting something evil to come" Oh come on now. You know I am! It's ME! You've read my other stories. It ain't over till it's over! Ah, Severa...-smirk- She's a big question mark, isn't she? (Malik: I...what? That doesn't make any sense!) I thought it did.

**Kitsu-cha: **Hmm...you're new...aren't you? -tackles just in case- Afika on drugs? Yeah, not the best scenario, is it? (Afika: I'm gonna...get you!) Uh-huh. Definitely not good. (Minkah: Teehee! My thoughts are fuzzy!) O.o

**Peepz: **Hey sweetie! The lullaby was familiar? lol Well I have not used it before. Maybe your memories have been suppressed too and you're really from Saudi Arabia. O.o "Poor Kasiya though, getting his head blown up and all" Yeah, he should get a little sympathy sent his way. (Kasiya: A LITTLE?!) My my someone's holding a grudge. (Kasiya: You blew my fucking head up!) heh. Yeah, I guess I did. (Afika: no, **I **did! -passes out-) Wow. Oh and I chose that nickname cause it was the only legit one I could find. lol Thanks for asking how I'm doing. I'll give a brief info as I always do at the end of the chap...mabye send you and email or stalk you on facebook. :P

**RyouLoverForever:** "Afika and Minkah are suffering from the same ailment!" Not quite. Sure we're getting flashbacks from both of them, but that doesn't necessarily mean they both forgot _everything_. Hint hint hint. Plus Afika was drugged and hearing voices. That doesn't usually happen to him. lol

**Flacks: **Gotta feel bad for Minkah's mother. More info on her this chapter but it kind of brings more questions than answers. Eventually though. You asked what Kasiya was doing with all the LSD. lol That's explained more in this chapter. Afika is in an "interesting situation" as you put it. (Minkah: he's frikin' high!) (Afika: Mwahahaahaha...ha...-collapses-) Geez! He's gotta stop doing that! He's going to break his nose at this rate!

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost:** I'm an awesome writer? Daww! Orange tic tacs for you! XD (Minkah: -grumble-) Some people love Afika, some hate him, others are just confused and giving him a little sympathy. (Afika: -passed out on the floor-) -.-; He's been doing that a lot lately.

**Dragon-Tooth: **"You kill people in such amusing ways - it's so refreshing to read!" LMAO!!! XD You really are just like 's true too: there are far too many stereotypical deaths these days. "The dark side has issues, but at least we have plenty of cookies" We have fire too! -plays with matches- (Yami: Oh lord...) XD

**Sagira98:** "Kasiya is dead? Well crap." (Kasiya: WTF? That's all I get?! 'well crap'?! 'Well CRAP'?!) O.o uhhh...I guess so. I mean, you weren't a character I focused on that much...(Kasiya: And you just HAD to blow my face off! And the whole thing wasn't even my fault!) Do I sense a rant coming? -.-; I did put a note right below concerning Severa and her emotional response to Kasiya's untimely death...(Kasiya: He blew my fucking face off!) -sigh- And no, Afika is not going to disappear into the shadows, fate unknown. I promise. :) "Whatever happened to Kek? No wait don't tell me." Okay, I won't. -smirk-

This chapter shall be dedicated to **HieiWannabe**,** DMagic**, **Kitsu-cha**, and **everyone who has stuck loyally by this story for these few years**. :) My bad guys. **SPECIAL NOTE**: Some of you were confused about Severa. I apologize because it's hard to remember when there's such long time between postings. While I never delved deeply into her emotions, there is a narration of hers a chapter or two back concerning Kasiya. In this chapter we learn a little more about each assassin as well as the MAJOR BREAKTHROUGH. This is a song I've been waiting with great anticipation to use. It's Within Temptation's "Angels". Cut out a repeat of the chorus to make it shorter. This is one of my favs of theirs and is also the first of their songs I ever heard. Lyrics fit PERFECTLY.

_Sparkling angel, I believed  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All of the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize  
It was all just a lie._

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

_This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you a reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life._

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize  
It was all just a lie.  
_

_Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end_

**Chapter 18: The Promise**

**(Ryou's POV)**

"While we let Minkah reminisce perhaps we should start making a plan," Malik suggests, relentless with this topic. "We know how to use the guns. What's next?"

"Maybe the possibilities of whom we could convince to join us, if anyone?" Yami inquires, head resting on his boyfriend's shoulder as he drifts off occasionally.

"Is anyone from Apophis even slightly trustworthy?" Mr. Mutou asks Niu.

He hesitates, contemplating carefully. "Kasiya is only possible person." He takes a sip of his tea as he mulls over it. "And if you get Kasiya you get Severa."

"The hot girl?" Jou grins hopefully.

"She's the pyro, remember nitwit?" Honda groans.

"Oh…right."

"Why would Kasiya join us?" Yami asks what we're all wondering; except Jou who is pouting about Severa.

"Like most of us, he is part of our group because he want freedom," Niu enlightens us somberly. "He will grow tired of this. He will want to leave soon, I think."

"But why would that make him choose us?" Marik questions, doubtful of a member that hasn't joined with us already as Niu has. Of course, that was kind of an accident.

"He would not…gone on his own?"

"Escape?" Yugi supplies.

"Aiywa. He will not side with Kek. Kek want to kill everyone…"

"Including his comrades?" Yugi asks in surprise. Minkah told us Kek and Afika have some score to settle but is the guy that insane?

"We saw the dude. Believe me, that bastard will kill anything and everything," Jou says with a shudder.

Niu nods, having caught enough of Jou's words. "There is a chance we get Kasiya to be comrade."

"How would that benefit us?" Honda, like Marik, is suspicious. "What does he do?" He changes the question so Niu understands. "All Minkah said was that he's a master of disguise. I don't see how that helps. Afika and Kek wouldn't fall for that."

The tech expert looks around. "Could someone explain what I say? I detail better in Arabic."

"Go ahead," Mr. Mutou encourages him. "We'll translate for you."

"Shokran," Niu says looking extremely relieved.

**(Niu's POV)**

"_Kasiya is a master when it comes to chemicals," _I explain while Malik translates for me. _"It's mostly venoms and poisons gathered from all over the world. His collection ranges from lethal, to causing different forms of pain for torture, and hallucinogens. It all depended on what he was trying to achieve in his mission." _

"And he'd side with us?" Minkah's brother asks, intimidated by the description I've given.

"Possibly," I answer before switching back to Arabic for a thorough elucidation. _"He won't be able to escape on his own. Neither Afika nor Kek would think twice about killing him. One-on-one against either of them, Kasiya would fall." _

"And Severa?" Malik inquires_. "Where does she fit in?"_

"_There's only one reason Severa was even considered to be chosen as part of the revolutionary group. She idolizes Kasiya. Whatever he says goes." _To this I send Jounouchi a wry smile. _"One might even go so far as to say she is in love with him, though she wouldn't realize it. Kasiya, meanwhile, remains oblivious for the most part. He could care less even if he was aware." _

"_So Afika knew this and used it to his advantage," _Yami simplifies it. _"He gained two assassins because of one's emotions toward another." _

"Impressive," Mr. Mutou states in astonishment. "How did you know all of this, Niu?"

"_I'm good at assessing people. Afika had me help put together the operation. Next to Kek and Minkah I was his third choice in comrades." _

"So you know a lot about all of them, don't you?" Honda's eyes brighten as he's told what I've said.

"Maybe," I smirk. "What do you know so far?"

"Kek is a giant creepy psycho that likes to torture people. He also hates Afika," Jounouchi grimaces.

" 'Creepy psycho'?" I repeat these alien words but decide they have fairly clear perception of Kek. _"I hacked into the databases while Minkah and Afika were in Japan with you…" _Pulling out my laptop from under the couch I open it. _"I kept files with the little information on each of us onto my own computer unbeknownst to any of the others." _

"That's awesome!" Jounouchi exclaims jumping up and down on his chair in exhilaration.

"Do not get too excited," I warn him. "It is not much," I admit bringing up Kek's folder. _"Kek is from Egypt. He came to Apophis when he was approximately five years old. He is now around twenty-two. No siblings or friends were listed to have been kidnapped along with him. His real name is Jasim. They never left the family name in the records." _

"His **real** name?" Yugi asks in confusion.

"They altered their memories, filled their heads with lies," Malik growls, wrapping an arm protectively around Marik. "A new name, a new life. Kek: god of darkness in the ancient Egyptian religion."

"Ancient Egyptian?" Honda queries glancing at me, recalling our talk about my own name.

I pretend not to notice. _"Moving along. Kasiya was originally from Lebanon. He was nine at the time. It mentioned a single-adult household and two other children of whom he was separated from upon arrival to Apophis. A year later he was the top student of a man called Fida—Apophis' expert in biohazards and poisons. Kasiya gave me the chemicals to create my watch." _I hold up my bandaged hand_. "He eventually surpassed Fida and killed him." _

"_**Killed**__ him?" _Yami questions in disbelief. _"He murdered his superior and wasn't punished or executed?"_

"_In any other case, yes. But Fida was determined to make Apophis rise to greatness, even at his own expense. He was not a coward like the majority of the organization's leaders who held their own lives above anything else. The person who could outsmart, out-craft, and kill Fida would be his successor,"_ I reply bitterly, scrolling down the file. _"Kasiya's original name was Kazim. He is 20 yrs old."_

**(Severa's POV)**

"Kasiya!" I shout again but he does not reply.

The body falls forward onto itself, brain-matter dropping in chunks onto the expensive carpet. The gun he'd attempted to take up lays drenched in blood on the floor. I stare at the lifeless mass, anger welling up inside of me. Curling my fingers around a chunk of shredded flesh, I press it to my face. Blood trickles down my lips as I inhale. It still smells alive with a burnt odor from the gun.

This empty thing is no longer my admired mentor. It is nothing but a shell of what he was. All of the talent and intellect has been destroyed in milliseconds. All he was is no more. Everything he was planning and hoping to accomplish is nothing now…

"_I was thinking more along the lines of Australia. They have many venomous creatures there. Or perhaps South America. They have the same there…"_

"**Afika**…" I hiss, feeling the flames return to my mind.

He killed him. Afika killed Kasiya. But it was Niu's fault we had to move in the first place because he betrayed us. And it was Kek that made Afika paranoid. Then there is Minkah, the one who fuels Afika's motives. However we only returned to Japan because of what those people did concerning Minkah. And Afika would not have shot Kasiya if I had not drugged him.

It is because of **everyone**.

"_And you never let up on the fire, Severa…"_

**(Malik's POV)**

"Who on earth came up with this shit?" Jou mumbles. " 'Hey, let's kidnap kids and brainwash 'em to be terrorists!'"

"That was inconsiderate," Grandpa reproves him, nodding towards Niu who's focused on his laptop.

"Oops."

"_I'm afraid I don't have much on Severa. According to the medical records kept she is around 18 years old, but I could not find when she was recruited or where." _

"What's her real name?" Jou presses somewhat hungrily.

"Jou honestly!"

"I do not know her name…" Niu states with a troubled expression.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asks even as his gaze strays toward the hallway.

The black teen sighs. _"There were a few children who came to Apophis voluntarily. Whether abused or orphaned…even just because they were starving and didn't have a roof over their heads. If this was such a case they would not have bothered to change her name." _

"What kid in their right mind would…?"

"Life was hard and dangerous on the streets," I murmur in a strained voice while tightening my grip on Marik. "A life with meaning, even such as that, would have been tempting. If I hadn't had someone besides myself to protect and had been approached by an Apophis recruiter…"

"Don't Malik," my brother entreats, lavender eyes pained. "_Don't_."

"That's right," Yami says from my other side. "What matters is that wasn't how it was."

"You would not have done it," Niu states with confidence.

"Why do you say that?" I ask. "You don't know me or about my past."

"_You always find someone to protect," _he answers simply before continuing our previous conversation to my astonishment. _"You said you know Severa is an expert when it comes to fire and explosives but it is much more than that. She was one of the top stealth assassins in the ranks. Severa and Afika are the best of the best in getting into a place undetected. How else would she be so successful using fire to kill? If a victim notices beforehand it's pure folly." _

"So if we get Kasiya on our side it is possible we could convince Severa," Yami says before yawning, his injury and the medications still affecting him.

"What about Afika and Minkah?" Ryou speaks up. "What information could you find on them?"

Niu frowns. _"Just as with Severa, there was little—no, even less about Afika. He was the 'perfected' assassin Apophis was aiming for. A past would only cause problems." _

"Well what do you know?" I thread my fingers through Yami's hair.

We wait as he types something, opening his file for Afika. _"No known former name, family, country of birth, or when he came to Apophis. According to medical records he's approximately twenty years old. As far as the world is concerned he virtually did not exist before coming to Apophis." _

"He's **twenty**?" Jou gapes while Ryou's eyes bulge.

"Approximately. Give or take a year."

"But he…we…gah!" our friend shouts. "This is so confusing!"

"_Do you believe Afika knows any of that information regarding his past?" _Grandpa inquires with worry.

"Maybe," Niu finally answers in Japanese. "But not much, I think."

"What about my brother?" Ryou presses insistently drawing everyone's attention. "What about Minkah?"

**(Minkah's POV)**

"_Yarah, you have no idea how much I appreciate this," Um said unpacking a worn woven bag of food. _

_It wasn't anything spectacular and yet my mother was glowing. Her grey eyes were radiant. She had her hair covered in a colorful scarf, as is a common practice in Islam. Maybe she was Muslim. I don't recall ever visiting a mosque or her praying. She put the loaf of bread and flour into the refrigerator as well. There they would be safe from insects. _

_I was practically glued to her side, smiling shyly at the woman called Yarah that had to be in her sixties. Apparently she was a neighbor; one of our few friends. Maybe our only friend. _

"_Think nothing of it," the woman chuckled, a deep dry sound. "You have a third mouth to feed now." There were hints in her undertone that tells me she disapproved. "My dear, are you certain...?" _

"_I'm not throwing him out, Yarah," Um cut her off handing the woman a pile of brightly colored scarves like the one she wore. I have remembered she made them, trading them with this woman for food and basic necessities. The older woman would sell them at the small market. I don't think Um, Afik, or I left the small house much due to the hostility of the area's residents towards us. _

"_You've heard about that group, haven't you?" the woman asked Um in a hushed voice. "Are they the same ones that…?"_

"_I believe so," Um said, turning away for a moment. "All the more reason to keep Afika here where he will be safe. He has nowhere to go. They would take him and…" She shook her head, banishing that thought. "I love that boy as if he were my own." _

_As if on cue, Afika entered from the bedroom. Yarah immediately tensed. Um noticed and greeted my friend. _

"_Yarah just brought us some groceries. Would you like to say anything to her, malak?" She still called him 'angel'? _

_He stared almost angrily at the woman. Maybe he considered her a threat after the way everyone else apparently had treated him. I was looking back and forth in a tentative manner. Um turned to Yarah with an apologetic smile. _

"_Thank you once again…" _

"_I'll see you later," the woman said distractedly, letting herself out. "Ma saalema."_

_Um opened her mouth to return the farewell but Yarah didn't wait, quickly retreating. _

"_Afika, you have to be respectful to visitors. Yarah has done so much for us. It is risky for her to be associated with us in any way…" _

"_She doesn't like me." _

_Instead of rebuking him for interrupting her, Um walked over to Afik and brushed his bangs aside gently. "You'll find there are many scared people in the world. They get scared when they don't understand something or somebody. There are reasons they are the way they are," she explained sadly. _

"_Like Minkah's ab?" _

_She turned to stone at that sentence. "Wh-what?"_

_Afika stared at her with a blank look. "When he tried to kill…" _

_Um immediately slapped her hand over his mouth. There was a wild gleam in her eyes. I was huddled by the sink sucking my thumb. I was bewildered and afraid at the way my mother was acting. Also because I remembered the angry white-haired man who had visited us not long before Afika came to live with us. He had argued loudly with Um and then tried to strangle me. My mother, a petite young woman, was no match for him physically. She had used a gun to scare him off. She never talked about my baba. I never asked. _

"_Who told you such things?" she demanded pulling her hand away. _

_Afika's eyes strayed to me but he didn't speak. Um caught the hint, seeing her adoptive son trying not to get her biological child in trouble. It was this protective nature of his that made her calm…at least partially. It was almost like she had expected something else. Something far worse. _

"_There are people who care too much about themselves that they will hurt others," she told us, beckoning me over. Drawing us both into a hug she whispered, "But don't either of you believe them, malaa__`ikah. Not for one moment." She planted a kiss on the top of my head. "If we stick together we'll be just fine." She kissed Afika's forehead. "Why don't you two go play while I make supper?" _

_We both nodded obediently, trotting into the bedroom with the mattress and broken toy truck. That was our playground, our sleeping area, our sanctuary. Um taught us like a school in the main room. Thumping down on the mattress Afika released an aggravated sound. The clothes he was wearing had been let out due to gaining his health. By the looks of it he had been with us for several weeks in the very least. He was nearly head taller than me now. _

"_Why did she let him get away?" _

_I was busy fiddling with the remaining wheels of my toy. "Who?"_

"_Your ab." He flipped onto his stomach. "He tried to kill you." _

_Biting my lip, I was still confused about the angry man. Why did he hate me so much? What had I done wrong? It was even more confusing because Afika seemed to know more about it than me. He was older and already very perceptive. He hadn't been there though. He hadn't seen it._

"_I dunno." I gazed at my friend hopefully. "Do you?" _

"_No." _

"_Where are your baba and mama?" I distinctly remember Um telling me never to ask Afik this question. _

"_I don't have any." _

"_Why?"_

_He shrugged as if it didn't matter. "I never had any." _

_Crestfallen, I sat back. "Oh." _

_We stayed quiet for a long time, the tension in the air lessened by Um singing as she cooked. _

"_The night has ended and the sun has risen and the bird sang 'saw saw'.  
He saw the cat he said to her 'bes bes', she said 'nau nau'  
His mom said 'Leave the cat alone'…"_

_I grinned, rocking back and forth on the floor. She knew we were listening. That's why she had chosen this particular song. _

"…_He left the school and threw his notebook and he bothered the cat.  
She scratched his hand when he pulled her tail.  
And that's the end of someone who doesn't obey his mom."_

_I giggled but Afika just sat listening intently, hanging on her every word. I think he understood the meanings behind the songs better than I did. Grinning, I turned to him. _

"_Since you don't have parents, you can share Um with me!" _

_Afika stared at me as my mother began another tune: "The chickens… too pretty….  
Dance in a circle happily …"_

"_Why would you want to share her?" Afika questioned distrustfully. _

"_They drank water…. They said 'khay'…. They raised their heads…  
Thanking their God gratefully…"_

"_Because she loves you too," I said merrily, climbing onto the lumpy mattress beside him. "She wants you be your um." _

_I don't think kids my age were open to sharing, but there had never been anyone besides her to share with. Maybe it was that fact that made me want to share her. Or perhaps it was because of how fond I had apparently become of this other child. I had a sibling, so to speak._

_"They put their new clothes on… for there's a celebration…  
They're very cheerful and happy…"_

"_Okay," he said slowly, still eyeing me unsurely. "But no one out there likes her or us." _

"_So?" I asked, undaunted. "We can protect her!" I was used to no one liking us. It was an atmosphere I had grown up in and learned to accept._

_"The chickens… too pretty….  
Dance in a circle happily …"_

_Afika turned his head to look at the door from where the soft voice crooned beyond. A strange look appeared in his brown eyes as his brow creased. I wonder what was going through his head as he listened._

"_All right."_

"_We'll protect her together! The three of us will protect each other just like she said 'cause we're a family!" I cheered bouncing up and down giddily. "Promise?"_

_Afika gazed into my eager eyes with a pain as though he was being torn. Perhaps having no family of his own hurt. Even an offer from Um and I didn't erase that fact. His attention returned to the doorway and the woman who was kind enough to take him into her house and offer him a home._

_"The chickens… too pretty….  
Dance in a circle happily …"_

_With a smile he turned back to me. "I promise."_

Heaving a deep breath I lean against the headboard of the bed. This is all so enlightening and yet utterly baffling. Um was a kind-hearted, loving mother. She only ever wanted what was best for me. She didn't yell at me or speak harshly. As far as I remember she never raised a hand or her voice against me.

And Afika lived with us. We actually knew one another before Apophis. We were like siblings, which is a bit unsettling considering he's my lover now. Why has he never mentioned it? Why didn't he correct me when I spoke of how horrible she was to me?

'They must have altered his memories too,' I conclude sadly. 'At least this means he's not at fault. He was just a kid too.'

**(Ryou's POV)**

"Minkah was six years old when he was captured by Apophis," Malik translates for Niu as he reads from the file. "He was from Egypt. A single child born to a young unwed mother…What is it, Niu?"

The tech expert stopped speaking, staring at the computer screen. After a long pause he looks straight at Malik, talking quietly. Malik's eyes narrow as he listens. I notice the others that speak Arabic also become disturbed by something.

"What's going on?" Jou pipes up.

Malik's lips are pursed together as he turns to us. "There's information regarding Mr. Bakura being his father as well as the car crash."

My mouth goes dry. "But I thought they wanted the kids to forget…"

"His hate for you drove him," Niu states in monotone.

"They played upon that hatred and used it to convince him to learn and kill," Marik's whisper of a voice reaches me. "His purpose was to avenge his mother, remember? That's what he believed anyway. They made him to believe that's what she would have wanted."

"They used his devotion to her as a weapon," Malik snarls. "Those bastards!"

"It would be why they did not change his name," Niu observes. "If they wanted to let him remember some things then he had to be himself."

Yami brings up an unnerving point. "But how did they even know about Mr. Bakura being Minkah's father?"

"I do not know."

"Archeology," I whisper.

"What was that, Ryou?" Mr. Mutou asks.

I look up at him. "Otousan is an archeologist. Besides children, weren't archeologists and other people knowledgeable in ancient sites and relics targets?"

"That's right!" Yugi exclaims. "Selling ancient artifacts on the black market was a major part of funding for Apophis."

"But in order to sell such objects they had to obtain them first," Malik finishes, a fierceness in his eyes. "So they captured people who would be able to locate said objects for them."

"Then maybe Mr. Bakura was a target," Honda agrees glancing at the computer screen from next to Niu. "But when did they set their sights on him? That question could make all the difference."

I let this sink in as an eerie hush falls over us. Otousan was connected to Apophis in some way. He was definitely not in league with them. I remember how he was trying in vain to rescue his fellow archeologists…going to such great lengths as allowing Minkah into our home in order to get information out of my brother. How much does our father really know about the murderous organization? Did he know of Minkah's false perceptions of his mother? If so, I don't believe he ever tried to correct him. Rather, I don't think he cared what Minkah thought. My brother is his bastard son after all. Even with my mother and Amane dead and my knowing about his affair Otousan still refuses to renounce his hatred for Minkah.

"So," Malik suddenly continues in an ominous tone. "Which happened first? Did they discover Minkah or Mr. Bakura?"

**(Minkah's POV)**

_I awoke one night to find it pitch-black. This was not unusual. Everyone shut and locked their windows and doors securely at night especially. Afika was kneeling by the bedroom door peeking through a small crack. I looked around to find Um absent. Climbing off the mattress I felt frightened. Where was my mother?_

"_Afika…?"_

"_Shhh!" he hushed me. _

_Clamping my mouth shut I tip-toed over to my friend. Getting on my hands and knees so I was below him I peered through the barely open door. Um was standing alone at a window she had undone. It must have been a cloudless night. There were no streetlamps. A soft blue glow streamed down her hair that fell to her waist. I couldn't help but notice the tears in her eyes. As I remember I recognize this. I drew this scene in my sketchbook!_

_She wasn't singing. This confused me. Um was quiet and she was obviously unhappy. She never showed this side to me and Afika, always smiling, singing, loving…She was strong. That's something I remember well. She never let anyone know how much she was hurting. We were surrounded by people who hated us yet she pressed on. And she was only around 22—maybe 23 years old with two children that were also shunned by the community. _

"_She does this every so often," Afika whispered to me. "Stares outside for hours. Sometimes she talks…" _

"_To who?"_

"_Shhh!...To her ab usually…then names of people she's never mentioned."_

"_What do they look like?" I asked, excitement building. I had a jaad?_

"_Shhh!" he warned me again. _

"_Where are they?" I prodded, not deterred. _

"_Who?" _

"_My jaad and the other people! Where are they?" I was confused as I watched her lips move in silent words. Where was this grandfather Afika spoke of?_

"_They aren't here. They never are," he replied distractedly. _

_At this I shivered. "Are they ashabah?" _

"_No." _

"_Aren't you scared of ashabah?" Once again I looked at him with such admiration. He was not afraid of ghosts? This was impressive to my young imagination._

"_There's no such thing." _

_I cocked my head to one side as I stared up at him. "But there are __malaa`ikah__. Why can't there be ashabah?" _

"_Malaa`ikah__ aren't real either," he replied in a stony way. _

"_Um says they are." _

_He didn't respond, continuing his seemingly never-ending shadowing of her. Afika really must have taken that promise to heart. I wonder how many times he stayed up watching over Um while she stood by herself in her sorrow. I'm glad he was there with us. It made things a little less lonely for Um and me. He wasn't such a child as I was. While we would play games he never laughed or seemed extremely exuberant about anything. It was almost as if he didn't know how to have fun. I can relate to that now, as nearly a lifetime with Apophis practically robbed me of such experiences. A person can only take so much before they can no longer view the world in an innocent light. Carefree thinking vanishes. From birth others are never even given the opportunity. Maybe that's how Afik was. _

"Minkah! Can we come in?" Ryou calls from behind the door.

I open my eyes. "Yes."

By 'we' my brother meant Niu, Malik, Mr. Mutou, and himself. They are looking at me unsurely. This can't be good. They wouldn't just interrupt me unless they've figured something out.

The old man recognizes the apprehension in my features. "Don't fret too much, Minkah. We were discussing things and were wondering if you by chance have any memories of your father?"

Startled, I hesitate while trying to recall. "I remember he and Um got into a fight…I didn't even know who he was. He grabbed my neck and Um threatened him with a gun. He fled. I didn't see him again until after I became an assassin. Why?"

They're appalled by what I've just told them. Niu, having grown accustomed to such realities, recovers almost instantly.

"_I have files on all of us—the Apophis members," _he informs me reluctantly. _"In yours there is information not only about your father but Ryou and his family as well. It seems Fenyang and the others knew a great deal about your history. And they used it against you." _

I figured as much. They fed me false memories, virtually erasing my childhood. Because of what I believed to be true I committed horrible acts, including the murders of Ryou's mother and sister. I would crumble if not for the determination to set things right. If he wanted me to die then I would gladly kill myself. This is not the case. Ryou wants me to live…to stay…to be his family.

"We're trying to figure out when Apophis became aware of Mr. Bakura," Malik enlightens me gruffly. "I guess we'll never know."

"Sorry, I just don't remember that much about him," I admit looking down at my hands.

"It's for the best," the blonde Egyptian huffs. "He's not the kind of person I'd want to remember."

I can't help but smile weakly, eyes returning to them. "That's true."

"Well, we'll leave you be now," Mr. Mutou says. "Come and join us when you wish."

"Thanks." I wait until the door is about to close. "Niu?"

He steps back in halfway. "Aiywa?"

I'm not sure I should ask him this, but maybe he knows. _"What do the files say about Afika?" _

This earns me a somber stare. _"Almost nothing." _

"_Oh." _

"_Why do you ask?" _

"_Nothing really…it's just…He lived with us." _

Dark eyes widen. _"What?"_

"_Afika lived with Um and me." _

By the utterly shocked expression on Niu's face I know straight away he had no knowledge of this. _"A relative?" _

"_No, he just…showed up one day. The people in the area we lived in were going to kill him. They hated outsiders I think. Um saved him and he lived with us ever since." _

Niu is fully in the room now. _"When was this?"_

"_I was about six…" _I mumble, knowing what it means.

Afika and I would join Apophis soon.

"_For how long?" _

"_I'm still remembering," _I answer faintly, trembling. I don't want to know how it ended. I don't want to see how our little family was torn apart.

I don't want to see her die.

My comrade rests a hand on my shoulder. _"You need to know," _he whispers as if reading my mind.

All I can do is swallow and nod. Niu turns to leave, clearly troubled by the news I've given him. As he reaches the doorway I remember something else.

"_What were you going to show me?" _I ask softly. _"About Afik? You said you were going to tell me what he was doing for the two months I was recovering." _He's stilled, fingers clenched tightly around the doorknob. _"Niu?" _

"_Now is not the appropriate time to…" _

"_What did he do?" _I demand, ready to get up and barricade us both in here until he tells me.

Niu's shoulders sag, head bowed. Back to me, I cannot see his face. My heart is racing nonetheless.

"_He found my family…and had Kek kill them," _he murmurs before letting himself out, closing the door behind him.

In a stupor I sit. Did I hear him right? Yes, of course I did. I should not be surprised. Afika is definitely capable of something like that. He hates Niu, so it comes as no shock that Afik let Kek do the slaughtering. It's just…

It's different this time. I understand what family is now. The emotional anguish Niu must be in…His family was alive all this time. He was free. And he was betrayed by the very people who helped him to independence even as he was working for them. For some reason this makes me feel guilty—like I'm partially to blame. Is it because he was caring for me at the time? Or do I feel accountable for my lover's actions? I think it's both.

I'm finding it harder to view Afika in such a light now that I remember who he used to be before Apophis got their claws in him. When I look back at the serious child with a protective streak it makes my blood boil that they could have changed him so much. I could see in his eyes back then that he loved Um and me in his own unspoken way. Has he truly forgotten it as I did? He must have. It would be impossible for him to destroy Niu's family if he remembered. No one ordered him to seek out and annihilate them. Therefore, he must not remember how things really were. It's not who he was.

**(Afika's POV)**

I fight to keep my eyes open as the snowmobile races through the night. Whatever the drug was it appears the effects are beginning to wear off. I'm surmising it was a hallucinogen. It's leaving me extremely fatigued though. Not so far behind there are multiple explosions as the mansion is decimated. Bombs were not the cause. It was fire.

Severa.

It was foolish of me to not kill her after I had shot Kasiya. He was the only reason she stayed in line. With that gone she's now on a wild rampage. Due to being incapacitated I was unable to make that judgment, too absorbed with the woman's voice that tormented me. It has long since departed. A figment created by the substance Kasiya somehow administered to me.

There's no telling what that girl will do now that she literally has no restrictions. Everyone is her enemy. The problem with having her as a member of our team was the risk of anything befalling Kasiya. Since I have made the mistake of leaving her alive I have the substantial consequences to deal with. What's more, I don't even have a clue as to what she'll do next. Setting fire to the mansion in an effort to kill me was an act of vengeance. That was decipherable. But now…

This is insane! Why have I been doubting myself? Never have I faltered…well, not quite. I learned my lesson and paid the price back then. I don't need a mess like that again.

"Never again," I pledge through chattering teeth as the small blasts from the house grow distant.

Never.

**(Ryou's POV)**

"Is something wrong, Niu?" Mr. Mutou inquires as we continue our conversation.

Malik stirs the flames with the poker as he pushes the logs. Red embers fly like fireflies, disappearing without giving a sign. Niu's eyes are trained on them, chin resting on his fist. He hasn't been giving his input since returning from talking with my brother. This worries me. I'm sure I'm not the only person concerned. Mr. Mutou's question is proof enough that someone else has at least taken notice.

"There is so much to worry about," the teen answers softly looking very disheartened.

"Got that right," Jou concurs glumly.

"Is there something that worries you more than the rest, Niu?" Mr. Mutou persists.

What is he getting at? Marik is the only other one who looks unconvinced. Do they suspect Niu is withholding information from us? They didn't seem to think so before he spoke with my brother.

"What did Minkah say?" I ask him directly. "Niu?"

His gaze tears from the fire to focus completely on me. His features are fairly neutral of emotion. It's his eyes that tell the story. Immense sorrow. Anger. Bewilderment. I'd bet my life that's what I looked like when I found out the truth about the car crash.

"Is this all about my brother?"

Niu hesitates, doing his best to hold his ground against his emotions. Aside from his eyes he's flawless at it. What is he holding back?

"Leh."

"What is it then?" Honda asks from beside him.

The black teen is well aware of his two new friends on either side watching him. He knows them well enough to know they will not relent until they get an answer. They're the most stubborn of our entire group. He shakes his head.

"Does not matter. Minkah did say something," he covers his own personal problems with information we won't decline.

"What?" Jou asks warily even as Honda sends Niu a frustrated look. "What did he say?"

**(Minkah's POV)**

"_Do you both understand?" Um asked tapping the small blackboard with the minute piece of chalk that she could barely hold onto. _

_She was extremely well-educated. How is it that Um ended up in the slums? Who taught her? Couldn't she simply have left Egypt and moved to a place where an unwed mother wasn't shunned so much? She had a lot of potential. It seems like a waste of a brilliant mind. _

"_I already know this," Afik complained. _

_The three of us sat on the floor of the kitchen, the scent of fig and date bread encompassing us. She always made some type of treat as a reward. _

"_Where did you learn to read and write?" Um questioned with praise. "And you know basic math too?" She leaned over and ruffled his hair. "It seems I'm not challenging you enough, malak." _

"_Can we have a snack, Um?" I pleaded with a hopeful grin. "We've been working really hard!" _

_Afika rolled his eyes, a sideways smile on his face. Um just laughed, a clear melodious sound. Setting the board aside she got to her feet. _

"_You two are both so devious, aren't you?" _

"_Yup!" I chirped, not fully understanding the meaning of the word. _

"_Can we go outside?" _

_Um whipped around while I gaped at Afik in alarm. He looked up at my mother expectantly. She slowly moved back over to him and knelt down. _

"_You know it isn't safe out there for any of us, malak." _

_Afika would not be deterred easily. "What about at night?"_

"_No," Um said firmly. "Afika, what has gotten into you lately?" _

"_I'm just sick of hiding in this tiny house," he replied while scowling at the walls and closed windows. _

"_I understand how you feel, trust me," she answered empathetically. "I want to go outside too. That doesn't mean it's a good idea." _

"_But that's not fair!" I chimed in. _

"_Nothing is fair," Afika muttered angrily. _

"_There are many things in life that aren't fair, __malaa`ikah. We need to stand up for what we believe in, but there must be a limit." _

"_If we stay in here nothing will change!" Afika protested, Um's eyes widening. "Why can't we just go somewhere else?"_

"_Because everyone hates us," I told him thinking it was a fact._

"_That's not true, Minkah," my mother corrected me. _

_I tilted my head in confusion. "Really?" _

"_Really," she assured me stroking my cheek. "There are many places we could be accepted." _

"_Then why can't we go to those places?" Afika persisted crawling over to Um. _

_She gazed at him with her grey eyes for what felt like forever in my young mind. It was no doubt she had considered this course of action many times before. In the end she always decided against it. Why? _

_The edges of her mouth lifted. "Well, we will have to plan carefully and accordingly…" _

"_You mean…we're moving?" She nodded and I squealed with excitement jumping into her arms. _

"_Yes!" she laughed holding me tight as we fell backwards onto the floor. _

_Afika's eyes were alight, a joyful grin on his face as well. I don't think I've ever seen him as happy as he was at that moment. Not only did he have a family now: he would be free from mistreatment of other citizens. We might even be able to go to school with other children. It was a hope-filled path that lay ahead of us. _

So we did leave. Or at least we tried. That makes me feel better to some degree. But then how did Afik and I end up with Apophis? That slum town was the perfect place for them to invade and 'recruit' the children. I thought they would have caught us there. No one would have defended us. Authorities would not have cared.

It's strange. I don't recall ever leaving. Why though? What was it that kept us there? Um was so intelligent and gifted. She could do anything! What were we doing in such a place? Did she choose to stay there or did she have to? Wait…I remember now.

I remember…

"…_lied to us!" Afika yelled at her late one evening in the main room as I spied through the bedroom door. "You said we would leave this place!"_

_She stared at him sorrowfully. "Malak, you must understand. I only have a passport for myself. Even with it, it will be difficult enough for me to get out of the country—let alone you two boys." _

"_That's your reason?" He was fuming, small fists clenched as he glared at her. "You promised us! You promised!" _

"_I'm sorry, malak, I…" My friend backed away from her shaking his head with tears streaming down his face. _

"_You lied to me!" he screamed. "You promised to be my family! You said I could trust you but you lied! _

"_Malak…"_

"_You __**promised**__!" _

"_Please listen to me…" she begged him. _

"_No!" he shouted, turning and racing out the front door. _

"_**Afika**__!" _

_She chased after him, pausing in the doorway. "Minkah, stay inside!" _

_Then they both were gone. I was alone in the silent house in a place where people hated me. As much as I wanted to follow my mother and Afik I was too afraid. Instead I sat trembling in the bedroom curled up by the door waiting for them to return. Hours passed and it became quiet outside. Everyone had long since gone to sleep. _

"_Minkah the smart…" I whimpered out one of her lullabies in an effort to comfort myself. _

"_His h-hair is fair and t-tidy…  
Whoever loves you will k-kiss you…  
B-but whoever hates you..." _

_I took a deep shaky gulp. _

"_Who…whoever h-hates you…" _

_Breaking down into a sob I rocked back and forth. My heart was pounding in my ears like loud drums. I never was left by myself like this. And even if Um left me for a while it was never under such conditions. Where were they? _

"_Um?" I whispered hoarsely through the door. "Afika?" _

_Then I fell asleep. More time passed. I don't know how long. It was still dark outside when __**they**__ came. _

_I awoke abruptly when someone pounded on the front door. Scrambling to my feet I hurried into the main room thinking my mother and friend were back. Instead there were gruff deep voices of men. They did not sound friendly. And we never had male visitors. Panic overtaking my mind I raced over to the kitchen sink and crawled into the cupboard below it. Nearly hitting my head on the curved pipe, I sat completely still trying to hold my breath so they wouldn't hear me. _

_The house's door crashed open forcefully. I couldn't stop shaking. _

"_Are you sure this is the place? Looks abandoned to me." Nimr. _

"_Spread out. Odds are she's kept something we can use," a second voice instructed. Fida. _

"_Didn't she have a bastard whelp with that archeologist Bakura?" a third sneered. Burhan._

_I shrunk down as much as was physically possible. Maybe they wouldn't find me. Where were Um and Afika? _

"_Search everywhere!" _

"_There's not much to search," Burhan grumbled. _

"_Don't complain," Fida's deep voice warned him. He was all business and duty. "Odds are she's kept something sentimental. It is likely she destroyed the information we seek." _

"_So then we'll just have to go directly to the source," a subordinate chuckled. _

_I fought not to whimper as they stomped through the only place I knew as home. Glass was broken, floorboards ripped up, the refrigerator torn away from the wall…All the while I cowered in fear. _

"_All right, if he still is here where would he be?" Nimr demanded. "Show us." _

_Lighter footsteps approached my hiding place and I stiffened. A long pause and then someone slowly opened the cabinet doors with a creak. I gazed up hopefully at the familiar face. It was cold. _

"_Afika?" _

What?! Had they captured him during the night? What of Um? Where was she? It sounds like she was keeping something they were after.

_Afik had been beaten. His clothes were covered in dirt and blood. One of his eyes was nearly swollen shut. And he was surprisingly calm about it given the circumstances. _

_Nimr appeared behind my friend. "So this is him, eh? He could definitely be of use." _

"_We could use him to get her to talk," Burhan contemplated with a sick grin. "Then again, she was quite protective of our little agent here when we picked them both up." _

No. He didn't…!

"_Good work, Afika," Nimr said while glancing at the other men still searching the house. "Though you took longer than was planned." _

No…

"_She was suspicious, no doubt," Fida stated while sifting through some papers. "Everyone is these days thanks to us." _

"_Speaking of which," Nimr looked at the battered door. "We should get going unless we plan on raiding this entire area. We don't have enough man-power for that right now…Unless you want to kill them, Fida." _

"_It would be a waste of my poisons," the chemical expert snorted. "Let's go." _

"_Afika, grab the kid." _

_I recoiled when he reached out to me. "Wh-where's Um, Afik?" _

_His expression hardened as he glanced out of the corner of his good eye at the Apophis members. "It's time to go. Just like she said." _

"_Afika, let me remind you Fenyang is already impatient about your sluggish progress with this mission!" Nimr bellowed from the doorway. "Do not take up any more of our time!" _

"_Where's Um?" I repeated as he grabbed my wrist. _

"_She left." _

_I stared at him in bewilderment. "What?" _

"_She left us behind. She moved away," he told me. "Now come on. They don't like to be kept waiting." _

"_Who are they?" I asked warily as he pulled me up out of the cupboard. "How do they know your name?" _

"**No!" **I scream clawing at my face with my fingernails.

Whether it's tears or blood running down my cheeks does not matter to me. He betrayed us! They placed him in our village! They staked us out and sent him in for information! The whole thing was a setup!

"Minkah, what's wrong?" someone asks. They're all here worried about me. I don't care.

"He did it!" I shriek at the ceiling, at the sky out of my sight. "It was **him**!"

"_We'll protect her together! The three of us will protect each other just like she said 'cause we're a family!" I cheered bouncing up and down giddily. "Promise?"_

_With a smile he turned back to me. "I promise."_

The betrayal. Everything I believed in…the one person I fully trusted…it was all a lie!

"Minkah, talk to us!" another voice pleads.

I get up slowly, adrenaline pulsing through my veins with my rage.

"_Can he stay with us forever?" I asked hopefully. _

_I can tell she was smiling. "Would you like that, simsimti?" _

Afika…

"_It's time to go. Just like she said… She left us behind. She moved away."_

Even then you were deceiving me. All these years of saying you care—pretending you love me. Pretending you were helping me. Lying to me about Um. Letting me believe such horrible things.

"Minkah please!"

Afika…

"_Because she loves you too," I said merrily, climbing onto the lumpy mattress beside him. "She wants you be your um." _

I will make you _**beg**_ for death!

* * *

I hadn't planned it but it really worked out with Minkah's mother calling Afika 'malak' (angel). That song fit even better then.

Ryou: That was depressing!

Hn. I had a hard time writing it. Not only to get the emotions and interactions right but also make sure not to do a sort of repeat of the Kuru Eruna scene in BTBT. Therefore, I decided to take Minkah's mother out of that final scene completely.

**_ashabah: _**___ghosts_

___**ab**: father_

___**baba**: daddy_

**_jaad: _**_grandfather  
_

**_Ma saalema: _**_roughly means 'peace be with you' _

_**malak**: angel_

**_malaa`ikah: _**_angels_**_  
_**

Parts of BTS and AIF done. Hoping to update at least one more before x-mas. Whichever I'm in the mood for writing. Nothing new for BTBT yet. I've started acupuncture. They left a mini needle in both of my ears and I get to wear them all week! Can't feel them at all and they're covered with a skin-colored tape so I can't see them. (I _hates _needles) Supposed to help keep my mood stable and my anxiety in check. Not bad so far. :P We'll see.

Please reviewsies! Until next time! The revelation will be expanded upon next chapter! XD

Yami: You make that sound like it's a good thing.

hehehe!


	19. Chapter 19: Bait

Sorry it's been so long! I've been quite busy. Most of it's not positive stuff either, unfortunately. But here's the chappie! And I already know where it's going from here...at least for the start of the next chapter.

**HerTenderTouch**: I thinks you're new. -tackles- Hi! Yeah, Minkah is having it rough with his revelations. None of it was as he thought. A lot of people are pining for Afika's death yet they love him at the same time. :)

**blueeyedchibi: **-tackles- hi there! I'm glad you are hooked on this story and its prequel. I haven't read that one in forever, though I do go back for reminders and such. ;) Ah Bakura angst, it is my pride and glory. lol (Bakura/Minkah: I hate you!) You're right, romance was pushed into the background quite a bit in this half of the story. It was focused on much more in Son of Apophis. You really like this story eh? (Malik: that's an understatement) Shut your pie hole, or you'll die again! (Malik: -grumble-) lol Works every time.

**Memnoch's Heart: **First off, hope you're doing okay. Haven't heard from you in a while. (Minkah: Maybe she's realized this is a load of sh...OW!!!) -holding mallet- Behave! lol Both you and peepz found that lullaby familiar. I find that funny. XD I've never used it before. Now now, no putting acid in the faucets, kana! tsk! Severa would be so proud.

**XxYourXxDisasterXx: **ROFL!!! That is HILARIOUS! "LOOK! *points in excitement* THE HOLE IS ALL READY!" (Afika: -pales- I dun' wanna go in the hole! -clings-) Let go! Geez! Ahaha! That whole review was just epic. XD

**pride1289: **lol The needles are TINY...more like flexible wire than needles. And there is skin-colored tape over them. I can push on them and can't feel them at all. S'awesome. I didn't see Avatar. My sister did but the 3D-ness made her ill. -sweatdrop-

**cgflower: **Ah your description of Afika is how most of the readers put it: "though I still love him... somehow... and also really really don't..." well...maybe besides **XxYouXxDisasterXx**. lol Severa...it's a bit of a toss up when it comes to her, isn't it? Now that Kasiya's gone there are less certainties. I wanna see how this all resolves too!!! (Minkah: O.o But...you're writing it.) Yeah, but I haven't picked an ending yet. I never pick endings until I reach them! (Malik: You mean...there's still a chance I could DIE?!) -.-;

**Duckweed:** "Thou art so cruel to your poor characters." Every good author is. :P Groupies? Of this story? :O _Excitement_!!! XD

**nayades18: **Yes, "Angels" is one of their masterpieces. :) Wow, one of the best chapters yet? I'm glad you liked it so much! Minkah's mother? yeah, you finally find out some solid information about her in this chapter.

**Flacks:** "it would be weird if she just showed up one day all like 'hey, I never really died, how 'bout that, huh?'" lol Yes it would. You made a good point that a lot of people have forgotten how dangerous Minkah actually is. He's badass. XD The only problem is that there are several people higher on the food chain than him. :P Let's do the check list: one dead Kasiya, one army-killing Kek on the loose, one angry pyro Severa, and one (recovered from hallucinogen) Afika. Oh, and one PISSED Minkah. XD We mustn't forget him! (Minkah: I KILL YOU!)

**DMagic:** Yess! His memories have returned!...to some degree. (Minkah: What's THAT supposed to mean?) mwahahahahaha! XD

**Dragon-Tooth: **Fire is wonderful. -blissful sigh- I understand what you're saying with the final scene and the memories. It was a breakthrough for Minkah yet it...wasn't. It's a bit complicated to understand. It was supposed to be a jumble of mixed thoughts and emotions rather than a straight-out scene like the Kuru Eruna scene in BTBT. The characters point out some potential flaws in Minkah's memories...and it's because of these things that I had to write the scene the way I did. At that point in the story I could only take it from his POV...and you'll see some of the reasons they give. I do appreciate the critiquing! ;)

**Peepz: **Chop off his head with a blunt object? O.o That sounds...painful. (Malik: I think anything having to do with "blunt object" or getting one's head chopped off would fall under the category of "painful") So true! XD Severa? Oh, she's gonna take a break for now...go burn some buildings or something until I need her again. She's taking requests. ;)

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost: **Still like Afika? Some of you guys do. Some want him to die but still feel sorry for him. Then there are the others who have been demanding his head on a stake for quite some time now. lol

**dragonlady222: **Well things aren't as Minkah believed, are they? At least his mommy loved him! (Minkah: WHERE'S HE?!!) And then there's Afika...:P

**Sagira98: **lol Not what you meant? Still asking about Kek, eh? Don't worry. He's back...wait. That's not a good thing, is it? O.o "I'm going to end up not liking Severa aren't I?" -shrugs- That will all depend on if you approve of what she ends up doing. ;) Ah, another person wanting a POV besides Minkah's regarding the past. I haven't put it up for a reason. It shall begin soon! Not this chapter. Hope those finals went ok!

This chapter is dedicated to **blueeyedchibi** and** HerTenderTouch. NOTE: **At least two of you have been asking for POVs of the past from Afika. There is a reason I haven't put much in. ;) Hang in there. We'll get there when we get there! Sorry there are so many italics, but Niu is part of a lot of the discussions!

Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why

But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return

You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say

(Vertical Horizon)

**Chapter 19: Bait**

**(Ryou's POV)**

Everyone listens, letting my brother vent. He's hallucinating to some degree again. His revelation was not so surprising to the rest of us. To him it was heartbreaking. Afika is the one person in his life he always believed and really trusted. All of his faith was put into that one person; an individual that didn't merit trust of any kind. Pouring his entire belief system into the dark-haired assassin, he was plunged into the reality Apophis had concocted for him, Afika feeding him their 'truths' and supplying answers and schemes of revenge.

In the back of my mind I can't help but wonder if Minkah is delving into deeper ideas than there actually are facts. I don't blame my brother. It was because of the lies that Amane and my mother are dead…and so many others including Otogi. Could it have all been avoided? Was there really anything Afika could do even if he wanted to? I'm trying to rationalize the situation more. If I allow my emotions to overshadow reasoning then I won't ever know what really happened.

Niu, Mr. Mutou, and Malik lead my brother back into the bedroom to try and calm him. He's been sobbing and screaming angrily in Arabic. In addition, having all of us staring at him couldn't have been helping. Yami sighs, leaning back into the couch cushions wearily. Yugi and Marik are huddled against him; both shaken by my brother's understandably disturbing scene. Honda and Jou are sitting across from them, white-faced.

"Damn, I didn't imagine it could be so bad," Jounouchi reflects in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

"I did," Honda growls under his breath. "Afika has been nothing but trouble from the start."

"We can't jump to too many conclusions," Yami puts in to our surprise.

"You're not defending that bastard, Yami man?!"

His face is solemn. "I'm not taking his side, Jou. But we have to keep in mind these things Minkah has told us are all based on memories that have been suppressed since he was young. What's more, they are memories of a traumatized six year old child. Those two things combined, we must not jump to conclusions. His mind may be filling in the blanks. And children absorb such experiences quite differently than adults. He's taken the knowledge of his six year old counterpart and made it the absolute truth."

With a scowl, Honda grounds out, "That does make sense. If he didn't understand it then what are the chances he would now? By the sound of it, even back then there was much information kept from him by both his mother and Afika."

"Exactly," Yami concurs with a weak nod. "Don't say things like this to him yet. Give him a little time. What we have to make sure is that he doesn't do anything irrational as a reaction to retrieving these 'memories'. I consider them just as dangerous, if not more, than his false ones."

"You think he would act on his anger," Honda concludes.

"Undoubtedly. That feeling of betrayal will drive him to seek out Afika," Yami states with graveness. "We must not allow him to do so."

We all murmur in agreement. I'm frightened. These things Minkah has recalled only raise more questions, bring out more hatred. That was the last thing he needed.

Yami's words stick in my mind. Is it possible that Afika is just as brainwashed as my brother? That he was just another child following orders? I've always strived to look for the best in everyone. Despite what he did to me personally, one cannot argue that he has protected and raised Minkah. That much cannot be denied. Whether it was because he genuinely loves him is another story. And my brother loved him so much. For his sake, I don't want Afika to be just a spiteful evil person. No one could be that cold.

Could they?

"So what do we do? Drug him so he doesn't run off?" Jou asks as he and the others continue the discussion.

"That would not help in the slightest."

"What then?" the blonde persists, panicking as this wears on. "What the hell are we supposed to do?!"

"I don't know," Yami replies with a yawn.

"If only he could speak with Afika somehow…" Yugi mumbles from next to his sibling.

"We are not bringing Afika into this house!" Honda quickly dismisses this.

"I didn't say we would," my friend retorts in frustration. "All I was saying was Minkah needs answers and maybe Afika has them."

"Even if he did, he would just spout more lies," Honda snorts while drumming his fingers impatiently on his knees.

"Maybe the army will catch him," Yugi suggests though his tone reveals even he doesn't believe it will happen.

It would be the best scenario in a way. The Apophis members would be in custody. On the other hand, that would leave them at the mercy of a world itching to seek vengeance upon them. Their horrible fate would be sealed.

"Speaking of the army," Honda suddenly says. "They haven't contacted us lately."

"You're right!" Jou scratches his head. "An' they were so 'We're gonna be checking on you all the time' and 'he leaves and we get him' type threats. Why did they stop talking to us?"

"Perhaps they're at last focusing on Apophis like they should have done in the first place," Honda grumbles while getting up and walking over to the window. Lifting the curtain a bit he peers out into the darkness. "We really need a new porch lamp."

"Should we try contacting the army on the radio they gave us?" Yugi asks, unable to hide his unease.

"Like hell!" Jou exclaims waving his hands. "Why would we do that? They're finally leaving us alone! Why would you want to stir things up again?"

"Something is off," Marik agrees with Yugi, glancing at Yami who has drifted asleep again. "I'm worried about him. They should have sent a doctor to check on his hand again by now."

Jounouchi calms at this remark. The wound is definitely taking its toll on Yami. We'll have Mr. Mutou look at it when he comes back out here. We're cut off from society due to the snowstorm. The army is our only aid. We must rely on them.

"…there…?"

All of us stiffen at the disembodied voice from an unknown source. Marik and Yugi both latch onto Yami's slumbering form. Honda scowls, shutting the curtain.

"There's no one out there."

"It could have been Mink and the others," Jou proposes while looking around the room nervously.

"Didn't sound like any of them to me," Honda comments under his breath.

We wait in silence for another sign of someone creeping about. The hairs on my arms and the back of my neck rise and I shiver involuntarily. Standing, I move for the hallway.

"I'm going to check on Minkah and…"

"…anyone…all?" the voice trembles almost inaudibly.

"Shit! The radio!" Jou bursts, he and Honda and I taking off down the stairs to the basement where the radio is laying on the couch. Jou snatches it up, pressing the red button. "Hello? Hello? We're here!"

A long pause. The others upstairs are completely quiet as they wait for an explanation from us. Honda frowns at the device as if it were the person.

"You sure it was the radio?"

"Yeah, didn't you notice how quiet the voice was? How it sort of flickered on and off. It was like static!"

Honda gives an unsatisfied grunt. I'm with agreement with Jou on this one.

"Perhaps they're unable to reach us."

The brunette sends me a frustrated look. "Why? It's barely snowing. Nothing compared to before. The weather shouldn't be causing them that much trouble."

"…hello?" the radio rasps.

We nearly jump out of our skin. Excited, Jou grins at Honda.

"Told you so!" He presses the button. "Hello?"

"Good! You're…there," the person says, voice fading in and out. "Are you…there?"

Jou blinks at it in confusion. "Uhh…could you repeat that?"

"Are…all there?"

Jou's face brightens. "Yup. We haven't run off. Listen, could you send a doctor over here? For Yami?" Honda's eyes narrow. "For his hand?" Jou continues when the person doesn't respond. "Hmm. He must be asking for permission or something."

"This doesn't make sense. He called just to see if we're all here?" Honda mutters while glaring at the radio. "Why would he…?" The color drains from his face. "Jou, don't talk to him anymore!"

"What?"

"It's not the soldiers!" Honda hisses while seizing the device from our stunned friend and throwing it back onto the couch. "Why do you think they haven't contacted us in so long? And they would know we have nowhere to go!"

"Then who…?"

White noise comes from the radio on the sofa. The three of us stare at it in trepidation. When the person speaks I can hear the smirk in their voice.

"See you soon."

With a zap it goes silent. Jou gapes in horror, legs shaking as he backs away from the couch.

"Oh shit! Don't tell me that was who I think it was!"

Honda grabs each of us by the arm, herding us upstairs. Yugi and Marik are talking with Mr. Mutou who they must have called for.

"We've got trouble," Honda pants.

**(Niu's POV)**

This is no good. We can't have Minkah falling to pieces right now. It's not the time for thoughts of revenge. We have to worry about our own survival. This is something we stress to him, entreating him to see that it isn't in anyone's best interest at the moment. Malik lets Mr. Mutou and I do most of the talking. He's here more in case restraining the white-haired teen is in order. Minkah is pacing the room like some deranged predatory animal that has seen what it wants and is just finding a way to get to it. I sit on the bed watching him all the while, monitoring his mental condition. It's worsening rapidly.

"Let me out of here!" he snarls at us, twitching fingers at his sides itching for a weapon. "Why are you blocking me?"

"_Be rational," _I tell him.

He rounds on me. _"I don't care about rationality! I want to **kill **him!" _

"_Precisely the reason we're not allowing you to leave," _the elderly man states firmly. _"You're too angry and hurt to think clearly…" _

"_What's there to think about?! He's been playing me the fool my entire life! He turned Um over to Apophis! If it hadn't been for him…!" _

"_Much would be different," _I finish for him quietly. _"You can bring justice but not like this. We need you here, Minkah. If you abandon these people then you'll leave them exposed to an attack from Afika and the others! His onslaught on people you care about will continue because you were too blinded by your grief to avoid it!" _

"_You cannot expect me to stay here and do nothing," _he whispers heatedly, stilling. _"This is what I do, Niu! Unlike you, I __**act**__ when someone treats me this way!" _

This strikes a nerve and I stand swiftly so we're staring one another straight in the eye. _"Do not sink so low you use other peoples' tragedies to justify your actions," _I warn him in a voice trembling with rage.

A knock on the door interrupts the argument, but the tension hangs in the air. Yugi peeks in timidly.

"Grandpa? Could you come here for a minute?" he asks meekly.

Mr. Mutou nods before turning to the three of us. "I'll be back in a moment."

Malik closes the door after them before leaning against it. "Minkah, we all have our own reasons for wanting revenge on Afika and the other Apophis survivors. Yours may be some of the greatest. But let's work out a plan and do this together, all right?"

"But…!"

"You can't take him on alone," I reason with him. _"I know you want to do this yourself—that you are the most entitled to kill him, but it isn't safe. You have a family again. Don't throw that away because of him. You lost your mother due to him. Don't allow history to repeat itself by leaving them behind." _

He grits his teeth and turns away from me. I'm ready should he make for the window. Instead he just stands with his head bowed, fists clenched and shaking. He's coming to the realization he cannot run off and solve this himself. There are too many people that matter to him—that care about him. He cannot abandon them.

"_I just feel…I need to do something." _

Exhaling, I rest a hand on his shoulder. _"You are." _

"_You've said before that Afika is after us," _Malik tries to give him some hope. _"That means he's bound to show up here sooner or later. So let's make plans on what we'll do when the Apophis members arrive." _

Grey eyes lighten in revelation that they will indeed hunt us down. As frightening as this fact is, it gives him reassurance.

"_Afika won't run, Minkah," _I remind him, letting go. _"We both know that. Let him come to us."_

The door opens and Jounouchi bursts in unannounced.

"Jesus, you nearly gave me a heart-attack!" Malik scolds him. "What the hell is so…?"

"Kek called us," the pallid blonde informs us, "through the army's radio."

Malik curses. Minkah and I look at one another. Damn, this is sooner than I expected.

"They're coming," Jou says hoarsely.

I nod. "Get the guns." To Minkah I say, "Want to leave now?"

**(Minkah's POV)**

"There are eight guns and nine people," Malik states while he and Niu pull the weapons from the case that has been kept hidden.

"Yami won't be using one," Yugi murmurs looking worriedly at his sibling who hasn't reawakened yet.

Mr. Mutou checked the wound. It has become infected. After he and Malik cleaned it and replaced the bandages he announced they'd just used the last of them. We were supposed to be able to call the army for medical aid and essentials. Judging by the fact Kek had the radio: the military has been obliterated. It's us versus Apophis. Our 'army' is greater in number but lacks the skills and training my former comrades possess. Kasiya with his lethal poisons; Severa with her fire techniques; and Afika and Kek with their brutality that is impossible to match. They are the most skilled in combat and weapon use.

"I am worried about Kasiya," Niu admits as he assembles the small tranquilizer gun that either Yugi or Marik will use. "His guns don't use bullets. They use needles coated in poison. Much harder to dodge. And if you are hit with even one…"

"This just keeps getting better and better," Honda groans while taking up a medium-sized firearm. Jou grabs the largest one.

"_That is a sniper's rifle I modified," _Niu tells those of us who speak Arabic. _"It will only be of use if we catch them before they reach the mansion. It is unlikely but we must try for it. Is anyone a good shot?" _

"I am," I say softly. Doubt is plaguing me. I will do everything in my power to protect them but…something's still missing. I can feel it…

...

"_What do we do?" Nimr growled striding around the table in the meeting room at this particular base. "She won't answer a single question! Even when I threatened to off that brat of hers!" _

_Fenyang, a man with a sleek black beard with a tinge of silver was sitting down staring at the papers laid out before him. "This is all you were able to retrieve?"_

"_It was all she had." _

_I stood shaking where I stood. The men had already beaten me more than once. Afik had disappeared. I feared he and my mother were both dead. He seemed to know the mean men. In my young mind I convinced myself he could get Um and me out and we could be a family like we'd talked about. But I didn't know where he was. It had been several weeks since I'd been brought to this place. Screams were as common as day and night. There was an overwhelming odor of blood and other stenches I did not recognize that covered the entire area. I was kept in a small room by myself listening to the men argue over what to do with me. _

_The leader called Fenyang looked at me with a steely gaze that made me shrink back. "He's not assassin material." _

_Fida smirked. "Perhaps not in this condition. He has been bold enough to ask about his mother and Afika though." _

_The others turned to him. There was a gleam in those cold merciless eyes that send shivers down my spine to this day. _

_Fenyang rested his chin on his hands threaded together by his fingers. "What are you thinking, Fida?" _

…

There is no time to reminisce. Niu and Malik are conversing in order to determine who 'fits' each gun best. I am amazed at Niu's steadfast reserve. He recently found out Afika had his family murdered. But he's not falling to pieces like I did. He's keeping his head and taking charge.

I take several deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself. It's impossible with all of this rage with no where to put it. This feeling of complete helplessness only makes me more on edge. Why can't I control my emotions as skillfully as Niu?

"Minkah."

I break away from my internal strife. Niu is before me holding the sniper rifle. I reach out to take it but he doesn't budge to give it to me.

"_Are you up for this?" _he demands quietly. _"Because I won't have you go into a fit while in possession of such a powerful weapon. Tell me now. No one will think less of you…" _

"_I can handle it," _I vow with the confidence I can muster. _"Besides, you can't afford not to have me fight." _

He reluctantly hands me the gun. It is surprisingly light given its size. The real weight is in my chest as I comprehend I'll be using this weapon on Afika. Through all of the betrayal and hatred and yearning for vengeance that came upon me, it never felt this real. Now I'm holding the weapon that could end his life.

'Afika, I…I never thought a day like this would come.'

Niu notices my melancholy. _"Come. I'll teach you about the modifications I made."_

**(Malik's POV)**

"We need to fortify the place. These are no pushovers we're dealing with," Jounouchi says while turning his gun over in his hands.

"Easier said than done," Honda replies as he double-checks the front door and the windows on either side. "The fact these guys have had stealth training is going to make it all the more challenging. It's in our best interest to catch them **before** they can get to the house."

I clear my throat. "We also have people unable to fight that need protection."

At the moment Marik and Grandpa are taking care of Yami. My boyfriend has developed a fever due to the infection festering in his palm. He's been sleeping more and more. I am frightened for his life. He needs professional medical attention immediately. We'll be lucky if the worst is the loss of the hand. The longer this drags on the dimmer his chances are.

"Where're Mink and Niu?"

"Upstairs trying to find the best vantage point for Minkah to set up the rifle," Honda answers looking around worriedly. "I don't know how he'll do it. There are too many directions they could come from…too many ways they could get in…"

"Or they may choose to have us come to them," I mutter, glaring at the windows and door. They are both our escapes and our weaknesses. "Remember what Severa likes to do."

Jou gulps. "Setting places on fire. Capturing people inside."

Letting loose a slew of curses, Honda storms out of the room into the kitchen. I don't blame his apprehension. The battle will be horrible, that is certain. The worst part is waiting, wondering. This is the part I can't stand.

"Do you think we should get Yami an' Marik outta here?"

"I wish we could," I reply with a heavy heart. "But I'm too afraid they will expect us to send away those of us that cannot fight. We could send them straight into a trap."

Jounouchi gives me a grim look. "Malik, you and I both know we can't protect them. We can't fight and defend them at the same time."

"I know." Gods, what do we do? They'll target the weaker members of our group; those that won't be able to put up much of a fight. We have too many disadvantages as it is. Either way it will be a great risk. I walk over to the spiral stairs.

"Where are you…?"

"Stay here and make sure Grandpa and the other two are guarded," I tell Jou as I ascend to the third floor.

Two voices are chatting without pause in Arabic. I reach the top of the stairs only to have to wait for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. There are no lights up here. It's wise so they won't be open targets to anyone outside. Squinting my eyes, I make out the two shadows hunched over near a window looking out to the balcony. It would be an ideal place for an Apophis assassin to try and enter.

"Minkah, Niu, a word."

One of them stands up as I slowly make my way over to them, careful not to trip over anything. The other remains toward the ground kneeling over something. I'm guessing the gun. Reaching them, I find this assumption correct. Minkah is peering into what looks like a night vision piece on the top of the rifle, scouring for any of the assassins at large.

"What is it?" Niu asks.

I switch to Arabic to make certain we're all clear. _"I want Grandpa, Yami, Marik, and Yugi away from here." _

Minkah looks up and Niu shifts uncomfortably.

"_I understand your worries…especially for your brother and Yami," _Niu sympathizes. _"There is no mode of transportation, regardless of whether we are willing to risk moving them from this place. The snowmobiles are gone. The cars will not work in this deep snow." _

I taste blood as I bite down on my lip. I hadn't thought that far into it. There really aren't any options. They have to stay here.

Our white-haired companion is of a somewhat different opinion. _"What about the army vehicles?" _

"_Minkah, don't even…" _

"_You could get one of those things to work, Niu," _Minkah cuts him off. _"Those vehicles could get them out of here safely." _

"_You're talking about infiltrating an army camp. An army, I might add, that we believe Apophis has annihilated. So basically we'd be stepping into their turf," _Niu disagrees in a low voice. _"It's suicide." _

"_So is this! No matter what we do it'll be suicide!"_

Niu turns away from us, staring out into the cold night. At this very moment his former comrades could be approaching the mansion. Or maybe they called to get us in a panic and are actually going to wait a while before coming here. We can't afford to sit and fear. It's time to take action.

"_Anyone who goes to that camp is risking certain death," _the tech expert finally whispers before looking at us. _"I'm the only one who can operate one of those things and clear it of any traps that might have been placed upon it." _

"_You're not saying you…!" _I don't want him to feel obligated to do such a thing!

"_No. But we're low on options," _he states in a decisive tone. _"Let me get my computer and see if there are any residences closer than the army camp. There might be something we can use at one of them." _

"_Now that idea I like," _I sigh wearily as he takes out the laptop, moving away from the window so the light it emits won't expose our silhouettes to anyone outside.

"_They've no doubt killed the soldiers at the nearby mansions," _Minkah says while changing the angle of the gun.

"_I opt for it over an army base full of weapons and explosives." _

**(Ryou's POV)**

"They're trying to find a way to get Yami out of here and to a doctor," Yugi says quietly as the two of us attach the alarms Niu created to the windows in the downstairs bedrooms. I struggle to clasp one around the doorknob to the garage as he heads into the room Minkah and Yami stayed in.

"I'm sure they'll figure something out, Yugi," I reply as I program the alarm's settings as Niu taught us.

He comes to the bedroom doorway. "They'd send us away too, Ryou."

My fingers still. They would do everything in their power to get us as well as Yami and Marik to safety. While he would object, they no doubt will have Mr. Mutou join us. I get it. We would just get in the way. While I'd like to believe I could help I would just be a burden.

"Why can't all of us make a break for it?" Yugi fiddles with the homemade alarm in his hands.

"They'd come after us and involve people like before," I answer while not mentioning Otogi's name. "Let's get that last alarm up." He follows me into the bathroom as I climb atop the toilet seat so I can reach the small window.

"Why even bother with this window?" my friend ponders. "I could get through it. But someone like Kek?"

"Maybe Severa could," I shrug while twisting the wire around the window latch. "Better to be safe than sorry." Snow is blanketing the minute window, obscuring it from view for anyone outside. "At least with these we'll have a warning." I look over my shoulder. "Yugi?"

His nose is scrunched up. "Do you smell that?"

I tentatively sniff the air as I hop down from the toilet. Immediately I gag. How did I not notice it when we came in here? It's pungent, a mixture of what smells like wet dog and…

"Listen!" Yugi hushes even though I wasn't speaking.

A faint but distinct drip. More like a sluggish 'plop'. A glance at the sink proves it is not the culprit. Yugi and I turn around and look at the shower. There is a shadow floating to the top left, indistinct due to the frosted glass of the sliding door.

"What is that smell?" Yugi retches as he reaches over and yanks the shower door open.

"Yugi wait…!"

He staggers back into me and I fall against the sink. Bile is in my mouth as my eyes involuntarily become fixated upon the horrific sight before them. Mangled and hanging limply from the showerhead by a knotted tail like an old dishrag is Misa. My kitten's throat is slit, her silky grey fur matted with blood that is dripping from the deep gash. That's what I smelled before. The crimson liquid's metallic odor.

"M-Misa!"

Yugi sways, wide violet eyes fixed on my cat's corpse. Using all of my willpower I reach out and gingerly touch her. Rigor mortis hasn't begun. Since cats are much smaller than people it would happen much quicker. I'm guessing an hour or two.

"What is this…?!"

"Someone's already in the house!" I announce.

"But the alarms…!"

Wiping the blood on the edge of my sweatshirt I reveal, "They must have gotten in before we set the alarms."

"We've got to hurry and tell the others!" Yugi rushes into the hallway.

"Wait!" I call as I hurry after him. "Act normal or they'll know we…!" A blade presses against the base of my throat as a gloved hand grabs my hair roughly from behind.

"Hello there," a voice hisses in my ear.

**(Yugi's POV)**

"Guys!" I yell as I race up the stairs. They all turn as I enter the main room out of breath. "It's…someone's…!"

"Spit it out, Yug," Jounouchi prods as the others gather around me. "What's this about?"

"Misa…" I tremble. "She's dead!"

They blink in surprise. "Dead?"

"In all the drama we must have forgotten to feed her. Poor cat," Honda sighs making for a chair.

"No, she's _dead_!" My mind is reeling and the right words just won't come.

"What is all this commotion?" Malik asks as he, Niu, and Minkah appear from the upper floor.

"The cat died," Jou tells them in a bored tone.

"She didn't die she was _killed_!" I finally manage impatiently.

Immediately the three Egyptians are at our level.

"They're inside," Niu growls. "Everyone gather. Where is Ryou?"

My heart sinks as I slowly turn around to find my friend did not follow me. Without waiting for me to speak Niu, Malik, and Minkah dash down the stairs. Honda grabs me by the arm as I make to follow.

"Go into the room with Mr. Mutou, Yami, and Marik. Jou, come on. We've got to protect them."

The blonde hesitates. "But what if they need help down there?"

"They'll call," Honda urges him to move, not releasing me. "We don't know where the assassins are in the house or how many. Hurry up!"

Gulping, Jou picks up the extra guns and follows us. I reluctantly allow Honda to tug me along. Just as I thought: it's too late to run. And I can't help.

**(Minkah's POV)**

"Ryou!" I shout frantically from the garage with no door. "**Ryou**!"

Malik stands beside me as Niu vigilantly makes his way to the edge of the garage where the tracks begin in the snow. He kneels down while keeping his keen eyes trained on the forest for any sign of an ambush or sniper.

"_One snowmobile,"_ he mutters with a growl. _"How did they get inside?"_

"_There's no time to wonder!" _I rage while Malik holds me back from running out into the snow. _"Ryou…!" _

"_It was when we were comforting Minkah," _the former tomb keeper contemplates. _"The three of us had our guards down. We are the ones that would have sensed something." _

"_I don't care how they did it!" _

"_Minkah, time is of the essence and we can't afford any more mistakes," _Niu warns me sternly while rising to his feet. _"The only one of them that would kill your brother is Kek. Because of this Afika would not have sent him. As long as Afika is in control of the group Ryou is in no immediate danger."_

"_Oh dear, then we have a problem, don't we?" _a deep familiar voice chuckles.

Kek is all at once standing right outside the garage, blood soaking his winter garments. All three of us aim at him despite my gun being a sniper rifle. It will kill him no problem.

"_Where's Ryou, Kek?" _Niu demands in a cool tone.

His conceited grins widens, not intimidated by our weapons in the slightest. _"I have __**no**__ idea." _

With a scream of rage I lunge only to have Niu pull me back roughly so I fall to the ground. Kek watches in amusement. Malik doesn't look away from the evil assassin.

"_If you didn't take Ryou then who did?" _

"_I haven't the foggiest," _Kek answers with a smirk. _"You see, I haven't been a part of their little group for some time. My guess is the person who would have the most to gain from the boy's kidnapping or death." _

"_If you hurt him…!" _I snarl as I pick myself up.

Kek laughs. _"Are you deaf? I told you I don't have the brat. My presumption would be Afika." _

I listen in disbelief. The group broke apart already?

"_Are Kasiya and Severa still with him?" _Niu questions stoically despite this being the person who slaughtered his family.

**(Malik's POV)**

The large brute rubs his chin in thought with a blood-soaked glove. _"That I don't know. You're hoping to recruit those two, aren't you?" _

This is bad. He can deduce too much. And we're wasting time. Ryou is out there somewhere…Or is he?

"_How do we know he isn't spewing a load of crap about leaving the group?" _I ask Niu in a hushed voice, the wind impeding even Kek's exceptional hearing. _"Ryou might be nearby."_

"_There is no reason to lie about that," _he replies glancing at Minkah out of the corner of his eye. _"It's as I said before: Kek is the only one that would kill Ryou. Severa wouldn't dare without Kasiya's approval. He has no reason to desire such. And Afika wants to continue to lead Minkah through that alternate reality. While I wouldn't say he's 'safe' I also wouldn't say he's dead." _

I'd like to think that as reassuring but it isn't really. _"Why is Kek just standing there? Shouldn't he be attacking us?" _

Dark eyes narrow. _"Yes. He should." _He raises his voice. _"What are you doing here, Kek?" _

The ruthless assassin sneers. _"To examine the situation. And I must admit I'm liking what I see." _His gaze drifts to Minkah. _"I couldn't help but notice the fury boiling in your eyes at the very mention of Afika's name. I suspect you've figured at least some of it out then?" _

Minkah takes a threatening step forward. _"What do you know?" _

"_Minkah…" _Niu cautions him.

Kek shrugs his wide shoulders, arms outstretched. _"Everything. Why do you think Afika keeps me away from you?"_

"_Because you would hack him to pieces?" _I grumble with a glare.

The muscular man's attention does not avert from the white-haired assassin. _"It was a ruse from the beginning, kid. You think he actually has feelings for you? That he cares? Don't you know what he did to you? To your mother?" _

This is dangerous to allow him to continue talking. Minkah could explode with anger again. Him having a meltdown in Kek's presence would be deadly. Yet if we try to silence the buff assassin he may decide to talk with his skills as a ruthless killer instead of words. Can the three of us take him? Minkah won't let us. Not until he's heard whatever Kek has to say. Kek is fully aware of this which is why he hasn't drawn a weapon.

"_You were a little runt. I remember when they brought you in. You were clinging to Afika's arm like a leech," _Kek recounts as if it were a bedtime story. _"She was brought in before you arrived."_

"_What did they want from my mother?" _Minkah shouts at him impatiently. His gun is ready to fire the moment he gets the answers he wants.

He receives a look of scorn. _"You really have no idea, do you?" _A satisfied gleam in those steely eyes sets Kek more at ease. _"I'm sure at least one of you has heard of the Rabiya family?" _

Niu's breath intakes. Minkah tears his eyes from Kek to look at the tech expert. I grit my teeth. Rabiya. That name is very familiar. We tense when Kek whips out two guns with lighting speed. The fastest I've ever seen. Minkah is no comparison when it comes to handling weapons and fighting; he himself admitted to that.

"_I'm not much into storytelling so I'll allow Niu to dig up the information. Once you do, come join the rest of us if you think you're up to it. I'm sure Afika will be __**elated**__ to hear you've uncovered the truth about yourself and your past," _Kek muses in ill delight as he backs away. _"As for me…well, I've got my own score to settle with the bastard." _

Damn. I could shoot him now, but…would I pull the trigger before he did? His imposing presence and confidence breaks my own. My arms are trembling before this assassin that earlier I considered a hulk of a nuisance with the brain the size of a pea. I was sorely mistaken.

"_What about Ryou?" _I whisper to Niu. _"The longer we take…" _

"_Kek's not going to let us leave until we do as he says, Malik," _he informs me, anger directed at Kek. _"We can choose to fight him but it will bring casualties. Remember, he will be up against Afika, Severa, and Kasiya. I believe they want Ryou alive. Therefore, they will protect him from Kek." _

"_He's bait," _Minkah snarls as Kek continues his unhurried retreat. _"Afika has made him bait for me!" _

"_My thoughts exactly," _Kek rejoins loudly as he makes his way into the distance. _"Don't take too much time now, hear? I'm not as patient as the others. You don't want to have to avenge him as well." _

"…_as well?" _Minkah repeats stonily.

"_Of course!" _Kek's laughs fade as he disappears into the trees. "_Don't you remember who killed her?"_

**(Minkah's POV) **

I pace back and forth as everyone gathers around Niu in the main room waiting for the answer.

"This is a waste of time! I can find out about her after!" I exclaim motioning wildly at the door. "We need to go after them!"

"I'm with Mink on this one," Jounouchi mumbles, sweat trickling down the side of his face. "She's dead. Ryou isn't."

"If we go in there not knowing we won't have a clue what we're dealing with," Malik opposes our opinions. "Afika is either in a world all his own or he still thinks Minkah believes the fabricated 'truth'. Either way…" His eyes move to Yami's pale form slumped against Mr. Mutou on the couch. "We're running out of time."

His koi is wheezing and his fever has risen. I come to my decision. Um will have to wait. Picking up one of the other guns, I sling the rifle over my back.

"I'm going now."

"Minkah…" Malik begins.

"If I go I'll be a decoy at the very least and you can get Yami out of these Ra forsaken mountains!" I state as he moans in pain. "He won't last much longer." Yugi whimpers, clinging to his brother.

"It is as I thought."

"What is?" Honda presses Niu who is reading from his laptop.

Malik leans over Niu's shoulder and translates. "The Rabiya family was well-known in Egypt. They were experts when it came to ancient Egypt. The Rabiyas lead many excavations of large proportions that uncovered some of the greatest finds on record."

"What does that have to do with any of this?" Jou pipes up; he too growing impatient. "Did they start Apophis?"

"Quite the opposite. They were the main targets of Apophis in its early stages. The last of the family was wiped out twenty years ago…almost."

My interest peaks at the look he and Niu give me. Hesitantly I walk over to them and peer at the monitor. It's a picture of a large family. At least thirty of them. They are at an excavation site. The people are Egyptian, ranging from very young to middle aged.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?"

"Recognize anyone?"

Frowning, my eyes roam over the crowd of smiling people. A few of them have somewhat familiar physical characteristics, but the date on the photograph proves I was not born yet. I'm drawn to the man at the center; seemingly the head of the family. He stands tall with a prominent manner about him. He has a black beard and mustache. His arms are crossed over his broad chest as his grey eyes stare at the camera. Those eyes…they're like mine!

I point to him. "Who is that?"

"Siraj Rabiya…your grandfather," Malik informs me softly. "And this…" His finger moves to a girl around twelve years of age with light brown hair and deep grey eyes. "…is his youngest daughter. Her name was Dimah."

My mouth goes dry. Dimah. That face is unmistakable. That beautiful smile…the flowing hair…those eyes…

"Um," I whisper reaching out and touching the screen gently.

"They were Christian," Malik continues to read the information Niu has pulled up. "Christians do not have the same rights as Muslims and are looked down upon…even more so back then. Because of this, it was the foreigners that came to them and worked beside them."

"Like Mr. Bakura," I hear Yugi from across the way.

"Exactly," Malik nods morosely. "And it seems after her family was killed, Dimah continued leading excavations on her own…"

"Wait! They…they didn't abandon her?" I interrupt in astonishment. It wasn't my fault she was alone?

Niu sends me a pitying smile. "They had been dead a few years before you were born."

I stare at them in a new light. They were good people. They didn't shun her. By the looks of my grandfather, he would have pummeled my father into dust for ever touching his daughter. The way they're standing together, so close-knit…I don't think they would have left her. They would have supported her. They would have stayed with both of us.

"That's why they were after her," Honda assumes from next to me. "She must have known where more sites were…or Apophis believed she could lead them to some."

Clenching my fists, I understand now. Um's fate was interwoven with that of Apophis. They had been after us. That was why she was afraid to leave that village. We had been in hiding. She was protecting me.

"Can we go now?" I question them.

Niu sits back. "This is all we will get from the computer. The rest comes from Afika and Kek."

**(Ryou's POV)**

Growling in frustration, I claw at the edge of the window that is frozen shut. He left me in this large bedroom. It's a mansion of some sort. He'd left me restrained in a snow bank for what felt like forever. My limbs were frozen by the time he returned. Was he harming my friends? Scouting? I still don't know.

The ride on the snowmobile was not long which means this is probably the closest house to Otogi's. It was hard from me to judge, as I was blindfolded and gagged. He'd handcuffed my arms around his waist to make sure I didn't attempt to jump of the vehicle. The bitter wind chilled my fingers until they were numb making me incapable of reaching for one of his weapons. It was odd how the engine made no noise. Probably one of Niu's inventions.

Giving up on the window, I glance around the spacious room for another escape. There is a large roll top desk with a wooden chair. Eyeing the chair, I consider smashing the window with it but quickly dismiss this idea. A noise that loud would alert him instantly. It would just get me into more trouble.

I sit on the king-sized bed with its expertly etched quilt and canopy. What do I do now? I somewhat understand why he chose me—to get to Minkah. Yet it still doesn't quite make sense. Why not just outright face my brother? I replay in my mind everything Niu and Minkah have told us about him. His skills, his psyche, his motives…This doesn't quite fit. Something is wrong.

Stiffening when the lock on the door turns, I stand up. Damn, I should have searched for some sort of weapon to use against him! My heart pounds rapidly as he enters with a sick grin on his face.

"Hello little one," Kek greets.

* * *

Oh the drama! 8D

Ryou: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!

I did enjoy this thoroughly. As mentioned by the characters: Minkah's memories are a bit etchy and unreliable given the circumstances. It was nice to give true information regarding his family. His mother's name has Finally been revealed! I had a long list but ultimately decided upon Dimah. It means "cloud which carries rainwater".

The part about Christians in Egypt is also true. They do not have all of the same rights as Muslims, given it is a Muslim state. It interweaves with other parts of the plotline wonderfully; such as the family working with foreigners more than fellow Egyptians.

Until later! Review!


	20. Chapter 20: Enemy of Re

-hums- So, updating-wise it should have been BTBT next, but I'm just going with whichever of the three I feel like working on. You readers win! :D

**Duckweed: **"Epic" Well that just about says it all, doesn't it? XD

**Flacks: **Why kidnap Ryou? (Malik: Because he's easy to kidnap?) lol so true! (Ryou: If I weren't about to die from fright I'd kill you!) Daaw. He's adorable, ain't he? :) Wow. The dude cut his palm open? Sadly, I know plenty of people who would try that if I mentioned it...so I won't. lol

**dragonlady222: **Of course Kek is a liar! (Ryou: I think everybody is a liar at this point) So true. XD "I hope he doesn't hurt Ryou before they can find him." ...ummm...

**Peepz:**"I hate when animals die. Much more than when humans do... is that bad?" lol Not at all. I've actually put this topic in the end notes. :) Some people forgot about Misa completely. -winces- I really need to update quicker. Ja Kek is a sicko! Afika too. He just isn't as "constant" about it as Kek.

**DMagic: **The Rabiya family? Yeah, it was about time they got some actual information besides Minkah's repressed childhood memories, don't you think? :P "What's kek going to do to ryou?" Well if I told you it would ruin the surprise! (Ryou: I don't want to be surprised!) -sweatdrop-

**Sagira98: **-cackles- Yes yes! A cliffie! XD So many questions in that review too! "When the hell did the gang get a cat?" Since Son of Apophis. She wasn't mentioned very much this half. "I really don't remember that at all.(Though considering how often you update...)" Touche! XD

**Memnoch's Heart:** "My great uncle sang it to me. :3 And then he sang really suggestive songs about Mars and cigars." Rofl! That is teh awesomeness! XD "Kek kills the army? That's fine. Kek kills some kittens? NO." Yes, you and Peepz are in agreement about that. You're a bit more passionate though.

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost: **Gah, Ryou is in trouble! XD (Ryou: And you are AMUSED?) Maybe a tad?

**Dragon-Tooth:** "Now THAT'S what i'm talking about!" Well I don't know precisely what I did, but Whoot! XD Yeah, it was obvious Kek was lying. "Niu is still one of the most kickass OCs I've ever come across." (Kasiya: -muttering- I MIGHT have been if SOMEONE hadn't blown my fucking FACE off!!!) Psh! You're _still _mad about that?

This chapter is a more...breather? Scratch that. The second half of it is. The first half: a definite NO. :P Things will be happening quickly next chappie if they go as I've planned. We'll see. The lyrics are taken from Breaking Benjamen's "Evil Angel". The chapter is dedicated to** Memnoch's Heart **and** Dragon-Tooth**. :)

**WARNING: Some torture at the beginning of this chapter!** Not as bad as some of my other stuff, but still, thought I'd put that up so no one whines. :P

_Hold it together, birds of a feather_  
_ Nothing but lies and crooked wings._  
_ I have the answer spreading the cancer_  
_ You are the faith inside me._  
_ No, don't leave me to die here._  
_ Help me survive here alone._  
_ No don't remember, remember_

_ Put me to sleep, evil angel._  
_ Open your wings, evil angel. _

_ I'm a believer, nothing could be worse._  
_ All these imaginary friends_  
_ Hiding betrayal, driving the nail_  
_ Hoping to find a savior._  
_ No, don't leave me to die here._  
_ Help me survive here alone._  
_ Don't surrender, surrender!_

_ Put me to sleep, evil angel._  
_ Open your wings, evil angel. _  
_ Fly over me, evil angel. _  
_ Why can't I breathe, evil angel?_

**Chapter 20: Enemy of Re**

**(Ryou's POV)**

"Hello little one," Kek greets with a sick grin plastered on his face.

I tremble next to the bed in a terrified stupor. He is a massive man that the layers of winter garb only make him seem like a giant. He could snap me in half as easily as a twig. There is no false assurance from him. Kek holds no flare of benevolence. He isn't even trying to hide his intentions.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Kek 'apologizes'. "There were some things I had to take care of to make certain we aren't interrupted without prior detection."

My fingers have curled up into fists against my sweaty palms. Kek is possibly the worst person for me to be kidnapped by. They told me how he revels in torturing people. It's his forte as a member of Apophis. He also doesn't get along with the other assassins. Where are they? Kek isn't in charge. Wouldn't the other Apophis members be here too? At least Afika for even a moment? I don't know how to act, what to say. Should I be defiant? Or would things be less ghastly if I don't put up a fight?

"You're confused," he affirms by my body language as if he were concerned. With a toothy grin he closes the door behind him. "And petrified."

I can't deny either of these speculations. It's more like he's telling me this is how I should feel; like he's casting a spell on me which I must comply with. It's working. The luxurious room all at once shrinks in around us. There's nowhere left to run. My breath hitches when my eyes fall upon a large curved knife with a serrated blade. It looks like something out of a bad horror movie. A weapon that seems absurd until you're actually staring right at it in real life.

"Don't be shy," he croons in a smooth voice. "And feel free to scream your lungs out. Your friends and half-brother are busy with other matters. The army has been disposed of. It's just you and me, kid."

"What did you do to my brother?" I demand shakily as I back away slowly, afraid to make any sudden movements.

He chuckles in a way that makes me shudder. It's the dread when you know something horrible is about to happen but there is absolutely nothing you can do to prevent it. The muscular assassin snorts.

"Brother? That's what he called you. How strange. Have the two of you been honest with each other, I wonder…"

"If you're referring to the car crash that killed my mother and sister then yes," I interrupt, the cold from the window running across my back as he approaches.

Kek seems to truly mull over this. "So…he cares about you then?"

My heart drops. He's before me, several heads taller. An enormous gloved hand grabs my chin roughly, angling my neck in a painful position so I'm looking up at him.

"Wonderful. It would be a pity otherwise."

"I thought Afika didn't want…"

"Afika?" His expression changes in a split second, eyes alight.

I cry in pain as I'm thrown by my neck across the room into one of the bedposts. Something cracks. Eyes tearing, I struggle to rise but slump back to the carpet at the pain in my side. I think my ribs are broken. The fingers find my hair and yank sharply to where it feels my spine will snap. I thought I would find anger but instead he's smiling. It's a victorious, bloodthirsty grin that makes my stomach churn.

"Afika wants Minkah. Minkah wants you. That's what they will believe. It's far too simple, wouldn't you agree?" All I can manage is a whimper as he runs the blade along my neck creating vertical bloody stripes. "You see, I've put up with him for _years_. Our whole lives practically. Always better, always more fundamental in the eyes of our leaders. While I was important if I died they wouldn't so much as blink. But if they lost him, their supposedly perfected assassin…" He cuts off at this, as if contemplating whether to continue. "Why am I bothering with this? It will have to be quicker than usual," he mutters in disappointment, the blade's movement halting at the base of my neck. "Much quicker. Who knows how long it will take before your brother arrives to try and save the day? He'll bring some of your pathetic crew with him. Niu as well."

I don't fully comprehend what's happening, only that I'm all at once on my back, a harsh ringing in my ears. There's a horrible throbbing in my head. The noise is like that I experienced after the car crash. Kek is perched on my chest, kneeling with a leg on either side of me. He's so heavy it's hard to breathe, weight pushing down mercilessly on my sore side. The assassin is fingering the knife as he studies me.

"How shall we begin? While I can't draw this out for too long we must still have a _little_ fun."

My vision is swimming as I try to focus on something. It comes to me that perhaps it's better if I'm not fully aware of what's happening. If there were some way I could kill myself I would do it now. No one wants to die, but this is one of the last ways anyone would desire.

"You have to wake up a bit more, little one," his voice echoes around me. "It's not nearly as enjoyable if you are half-conscious."

I close my eyes and quiver as the blade presses against the right side of my face. No sooner than my eyelids touch then he grabs my bangs in his fist and shakes me roughly.

"**Open your eyes!" **he bellows.

Too alarmed to defy, I oblige without delay. He throws me back down again, still pinning me down like a single slip of paper under a paperweight. I want to puke due to the multiple areas throbbing in pain.

"Flaying takes time. And I prefer a heated tool for that..." This time the tip of the blade slices into my lower eyelid on my right side. "You want to be more like your brother, don't you? Want to be able to empathize with him? Perhaps we should start simple and work our way from there." It digs deeper, cutting the flesh in two halves. I'm almost in too much shock to comprehend the blood gliding down my face. Kek smirks in ill satisfaction. "I gave him that scar, you know. He will be so appreciative that his baby brother would undergo the same thing for him." Reality sets in like a sharp burn.

"No!" I shout hitting him repeatedly without any effect.

With a booming laugh he snatches my flailing arms together by the wrists and slams them on the floor above my head. Leaning close, I can smell his horrid breath. It reeks of blood. Terror taking hold of me I scream as he stabs the knife into my face and drags the blade down my cheek. The pain is like someone pouring hot gasoline on my skin and letting it burn through to the bone. Forcing me to turn my head, he examines his work like an artist would his painting.

"Well, it's straighter than Minkah's. He put up more of a fight than you. Now then…We need to cross it twice, don't we?"

"Stop it!" I scream as he moves his body up my torso so he's practically on my neck in order to keep my head immobile. I kick wildly but can't get him to budge.

"Don't you want to be closer to Minkah?" Kek asks mockingly as he positions the knife again.

"Please s-stop!" I wail, not caring how it looks. I haven't been in this much pain since the car crash.

A gleam in his eyes informs me that begging is precisely what he likes to hear. In fact, he's getting turned on by it. I scream as he takes the knife to my face again, carving all the way through the flesh. No matter how I strain my muscles I can't loosen his grip on my arms as he cuts away. So pleased by my reaction, he's going beyond the 'design' he left on Minkah's face.

"Did I mention Minkah's scar is incomplete?" he calls amusedly over my sobbing. "There's _so_ much more to be done."

"Stop it! Stop!" I screech as he draws the knife across my face several more times.

Thinking the worst is over when he sets the blade aside, I began to struggle again wildly when he pulls out a length of rope, wrapping it expertly around my wrists so tightly my circulation is cut off. He ties it to the bottom of the bedpost. Chest heaving, I watch in horror as he pulls a packet from his pocket. Unfolding it reveals a collection of grisly tools that could only be his own inventions of twisted wire and razor metal. They are a mad scientist's works. Choosing a pair of tweezers with tiny teeth, his fingers clutch my jaw to keep me absolutely still. The tweezers pinch my top eyelid as he leans close with a smaller blade, measuring it with the cut through my lower lid.

"Don't…" I gasp, tears mingling with the blood. "P-please don't d-do this…"

A nauseating slice is the answer and I scream, wanting to clutch my hand over my eye but unable. He whips my head to the other side even as the blood begins to pour from the wound. Running his hand over the unblemished skin on the left side of my face, I know he's going to repeat his actions again. And what after that? Hyperventilating I gaze in horror at him out of the corner of my good eye.

Then he's off me at the sound of glass shattering, bitter cold hitting me. In my frightened state I am still able to note the door to the room isn't open. Kek is standing in front of it, gun in hand pointing at someone on my other side.

"It took you longer than I thought to get here," he sneers.

Something hits the bedpost with a sharp 'thwack' and suddenly my hands are free. Sitting up slowly, right eye shut tight, I look behind me to find a knife driven deep into the bed post, severing the rope and miraculously not so much as touching my wrists.

"Ryou, come here."

Body tensing, I force myself to turn to the owner of the newcomer. Afika is by the shattered window with a gun in his hand as well. I recoil from both of them, huddling against the side of the bed as I fight to suppress the sobs. Things have just taken a turn for the worst.

**(Kek's POV)**

At last I have him. This time Fenyang and the other Apophis members aren't here to defend him. Not even the other assassins. What a shame Minkah isn't here as well. I would relish in cutting them down in front of one another. Regrettably Minkah and Niu have decided to take their time. I can't wait for them. The element of surprise was already foiled to some degree. I'm just fortunate I noticed his presence.

"He's not going with you. In fact," I flip the bloodied knife in my other hand, aiming it at the boy. "Neither of you will be leaving."

Afika sends me a look of scorn. "Says the guy who forgot who he was up against when creating alarms. You're as incompetent as ever."

"I don't see an escape route for you unless you plan on plunging out that window headfirst," I rejoin never looking away from him. That would be suicide. I don't need to look at the boy in order to kill him. "I'm sure you've heard about Minkah?"

Those eyes I've loathed for so long flash. Heh. I've finally cornered you.

"_Kek, what did you think you were doing?" Fida demanded of me after the lashing. _

_I had been tormenting Afika's little white-haired companion when my rival himself showed up. He had been madder than hell. This had pleased me and we had commenced in fighting while the stupid Rabiya kid whimpered in the mud. Afika cut me up badly and I was unable to match his speed. What I lacked in swiftness I made up for in strength. He received several deep gashes in return for the many he gave me. _

_Panting, I glared at the ground. "Someone needed to put that freak in his place." _

"_Brute strength won't save you in this world," the poisons expert informed me sternly. "You are overconfident and far too impulsive. Neither are qualities of an assassin." _

_My throat muscles tightened. Those who were deemed unfit were disposed of. If anything, this brawl with Afika proved I was no match for him…yet. He was wounded too. But would Fida have the same reasoning as me? If not, this would be my death sentencing. _

_Nimr stepped in. "Fida, he's twelve and one of our greatest potentials. Can you imagine what we could accomplish using him several years from now?" _

"_I'm in agreement with Nimr," Burhan, the man in charge of recruits, added. _

_Fenyang's second in command frowned, not convinced. "It is because Afika is the only one he cannot intimidate or beat no doubt. It doesn't come as any surprise to me." My fists tightened around my knife but I stayed down obediently. "We have to keep in mind what is in best interest for Apophis." _

"_Strong skilled assassins are what Apophis needs. Kek could become those things," Nimr stated. _

_**Could**__?_

"_Very well, Nimr. If you think he could be of use. Kek!" _

"_Yes." I stood without delay._

"_I have already tired of your beefs with Afika. If this happens again it will not be on my watch. Understood?" _

_Gritting my teeth in hatred I grounded out, "Yes sir." _

_They left me without further lecture and I pulled myself to my feet. To them I was a waste of time. Possibly useful. Never enough. I was never strong enough, skilled enough, smart enough. It was always Afika they focused on. What was my existence for if I could not best him? To be somebody in Apophis you had to be incomparable. The elite. You had to stand out from the rest. I had done this for the most part. There was only one obstacle standing in my way. I narrowed my eyes when I spotted Afika off in the distance, a smaller white-haired form trailing after him. Make that __**two**__ obstacles._

'_I am __**not**__ useless! I show them! I teach them all to respect me!'_

"He loves his baby brother," I deride gesturing to the traumatized youth trembling on the floor. "I gave Minkah the name he needed. He's with Niu as we speak. Your efforts here are fruitless. Everything you've worked for was for naught."

Afika's features twitch as he listens. Of course, I didn't tell Minkah everything. Just enough to keep him angry, get that bloodlust active.

"His main goal is slicing you to ribbons," I inform him with delight. "Well, besides retrieving his brother."

I've waited for this moment for as long as I can recall. Explode with rage, Afika! Lose control. Show me what a weakling you really are! Nothing more than a useless puppet whose strings have been cut. Everything and everyone has turned against him. He has no one! That is the difference between the two of us. I've always been a loner. Afika, even if he was just using someone or being used—he was never alone. There was always manipulation. But the lies have been revealed and his true colors have been shown. Break already!

A cool calm falls around him. "Come Ryou."

He's trying to avoid the reality of the situation. I laugh. "Stop deluding yourself! It's over! Look at him!" The boy is still crying. "Does it look like he trusts you? No. Because he knows what you really are! Isn't that just killing you that there's no one left to control?"

Afika isn't deterred. "Ryou, come here."

"Who's delusional now?" I ridicule. "Enough of this nonsense, Afika." I hurl the knife at the boy only to have it fly off to the side and slide uselessly across the floor. I grin at Afika who is holding his gun up, having deflected the knife by just a margin with a bullet. "You really believe there's still a chance to convince Minkah you're a saint?"

"Ryou…"

"**Quit talking to the damn kid!"** I roar aiming my own gun at said boy. As soon as I do this I find myself staring straight at the barrel of Afika's weapon. He's standing over the boy protectively blocking him from harm.

**(Ryou's POV)**

I stare in shock at Afika's back. What is he doing? Not only is he saving me from Kek, he's using his own body to shield me! This only makes me all the more frightened as I hold my sleeve against my mutilated face. I'm getting dizzy due to the pain and blood loss.

"Stand up," Afika commands while staying immobile like a brick wall. "Ryou, stand up."

I'm too scared to. I know what Afika has done and that he's capable of just as horrible things as Kek. If I go with him this torture may very well continue; just his own version. What does he want from me? Why is he here? Whimpering, I curl into myself just wanting to disappear. Where are my brother, Niu, and Malik? Where are Kasiya and Severa? None of this is making any sense. I'm too frightened to make a decision.

"Why the hell would he go with you?" Kek's deep voice scoffs.

"Why the hell would he stay with you?" Afika counters slickly. "Ryou, it's me or Kek. Which would you prefer? You want him to finish that pattern on your face?" I sob, shaking my head even though he can't see me. "Get up then."

Deciding the unknown with Afika is better than the flaying here with Kek, I attempt to rise. Everything goes blurry and I lean over and vomit. Kek laughs, exchanging more words with Afika as my head spins. A hand grabs the back of my sweater as I fall forward, trailing down until it finds my arm. I reach up weakly and clutch his coat as he backs away with me towards the window where freezing wind is tearing through; making sure to keep himself between me and Kek. My head becomes too heavy to lift. I can feel my grip loosening on him. No! I don't want to die here! Don't leave me! Please…don't leave…

**(Afika's POV)**

He's alive. In better condition than I presumed given the amount of time he was with Kek. This boy, this simple teenager is the key to everything now assuming the big boor speaks the truth. His hand slips from the back of my coat, his arm going limp in my hold. Well, that will make it easier. Having him crying and hysterical would only be a nuisance.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kek rumbles. "Going bungee jumping? Even if you manage to break your fall that snow is too deep for you to run through especially with that brat in tow."

"You really are bothersome, aren't you?" I smirk at him, both of us aiming at the other with unwavering poise. "With Apophis gone one would think you'd have something else to do."

"You were first on my list, or have you forgotten?"

"The fact that you had to make a list is beyond pathetic. It's amazing they kept you." I know what words will set his temper off as he does for me. It's all about who can hold face.

"And what of you?" he retorts, seething. "What has your existence been about?" He motions with his free arm, indicating the unconscious teen behind me. "Completely obsessive of Minkah and running his bogus quest! There you stand, utterly pathetic, clinging to your last ray of hope that cannot save you! Admit it! You don't know what to do with yourself! The puppet is falling apart at the seams!"

I plant my feet firmly directly in front of the window. "I would ask if you are done but I know better." Tightening my grip on the boy, I smirk. "You never do shut up."

"Cocky for someone who is cornered," he considers with a sneer. "I thank you in advance for jumping down there. It'll be like a shooting gallery for me. Please try to make it at least a little entertaining."

I cannot help but chuckle. "Sorry to disappoint you once again, but I'm leaving the way I came." His eyes widen in realization. "I'm going _up_."

**(Ryou's POV)**

My eye shoots open at someone shouting in rage and the sudden 'lift off'. I'm flung over someone's shoulder looking straight down at the snow far below. Terror overcoming me, I begin to thrash only to have the person tighten their grip as we're on what appears to be a roof.

"Quit moving!" a voice snaps.

Without delay they race across the icy shingles on nimble feet. Raising my head stiffly I see the edge of the roof where we came up. There is a cord lying there that has been severed so as to make it difficult for us to be followed.

I cannot see out of my right eye. It's swollen shut or something. Perhaps someone punched me. A scream is captured in my throat as we're going down the other side of the building fast. With an undignified thump we land in the snow. Then there's jostling up and down as they run. Loud pops are echoing somewhere behind us.

Why can't I remember what happened? Where am I? Where's Minkah?

More shouting. More of that strange popping like miniature explosion. A rumbling sound…a motor? But the army took our snowmobiles away. How could that be?

Time elapses. How much I do not know. I'm very cold. Soon this is all I can think about. A nice fire and a blanket sound wonderful. Perhaps someone to cuddle against. A hot drink like tea to hold in my hands and warm me from the inside. I'm frozen all the way through.

**(Malik's POV)**

"We should try a different frequency! Boys, don't run off like this!" Grandpa beseeches us as Niu, Minkah, and I don our winter garb and weapons. "Honda, talk some sense into them!"

He shrugs at my grandfather powerlessly. "There isn't anything else we can do. Kek had the army's radios…"

"And he may have Ryou. We cannot rule out that possibility," I remind them, regardless of Niu's speculations. "We can't leave Ryou to those people."

Yugi shivers, holding onto Grandpa's arm, large violet eyes frightened. Marik is in the other room watching over my boyfriend who we can't get to wake up. Time is of the essence now.

"No one else is out there to help us," Honda adds noting the frustration and apprehension on Grandpa's face. "Niu's located the nearest house. Malik and Minkah will go there. Niu, Jou, and I will head for the army base. When we find snowmobiles or something that can get through this damn snow Jou and I will ride back. Then we'll get to safety and Yami to a doctor Niu will try to catch up with Malik and Minkah."

"You remember how to use the guns?" Niu asks Yugi. Marik and Yami are the only ones who are not armed. Grandpa reluctantly accepted a real gun so Yugi would have the tranquilizer. Minkah has the sniper's rifle and another gun as well.

"I wish I had my knife," Minkah mumbles forlornly. He always carried that knife with him. He had told us it was the same one he used back in Domino. And probably before then too.

"_We must make haste for the army base. It is much further away than the next house. Unless Kek's trail leads in the direction of the base you two should avoid it," _Niu advises his comrade, seeing that look in those grey eyes. _"While it would be in our best interest to kill the rest of the assassins, if we get Ryou and vacate the others from the area then that will be enough. Our top priority is getting those who cannot defend themselves to safety." _

Minkah opens his mouth to dispute but I speak up. "They will follow us. It would be ideal to get Ryou and these guys away from them and then face the Apophis members ourselves."

"That should be left to the army…!" Grandpa begins.

"The army is **dead**," Niu emphasizes grimly.

In this instant we all share that same fear. It's the kind that eats away at you, gnawing slowly but something you are painfully aware of. If the army couldn't kill them then what are the chances a bunch of teenagers could…? Hell, the Apophis members basically _are_ a bunch of teenagers. And we aren't at a complete disadvantage with Minkah and Niu at our sides.

"Watch out for each other. Jou and Honda will be back with some type of vehicle soon," I promise despite the slim chances. "We'll come after we've rescued Ryou."

Grandpa shakes his head. "There must be another way to…"

This briefly pulls Minkah from his quest for vengeance. "You said you wanted us to be a part of your family," he says quietly to our grandfather. "You said you wanted both of us." Grandpa's eyes water as he searches for words for a young man he was trying to save, to give a second chance. "I'm bringing him back so you can fulfill that promise."

**(Ryou's POV)**

'Cold,' is the first thing that registers in my clouded mind as I gradually crack open my left eye.

The right side of my face is burning. Reaching to my face my fingers meet several thin layers of fabric completely covering where it stings. My right eye is closed underneath the bandages. It hurts more than the rest. My heart skips a beat at the memory of Kek grinning down at me, whittling my flesh like wood. I was screaming. I remember that. Then it stopped when…

"Decided to wake up, hmm?"

I sit up straight only to yelp at the pang in my side. Everything goes hazy and a hand pushes me non-so-gently back onto on a sofa that I've been situated on. I stop breathing looking directly into those sharp brown eyes. Afika's scrutinizing me scornfully. There is a gun and a knife similar to the one my brother carried strapped to his belt. I realize haven't seen him since the night he took Minkah away at the Game Shop. He doesn't look so different, though it's difficult to tell in the dimness of the room. There aren't any lights on. His eyes have changed though; no longer pretending to be the kind-hearted Khalil. He sees the fear on the half of my face not covered in bandages.

"Don't break into hysterics, kid. Flaying isn't my style." He moves back to a chair where he must have been sitting in while I was out. "Besides, torturing you does not benefit me." Picking up a second knife from the floor he commences in whetting it on a stone or something creating a grating sound. "Even if it did, you've already lost too much blood. Kek was careless with you, wasn't he?" There is amusement in his voice at the mention of my former captor and his actions.

"C-Careless?"

"Hn," Afika grunts, seeming to ignore me in favor of sharpening his weapon.

After several minutes it appears he isn't lying. He has no intention of harming me. In fact, he's done quite the opposite by bandaging my face. My wrists are wrapped too from the cuts the bindings Kek had used gave me. Shivering from the cold, I try to lift my head to look around. Once again everything is spinning. Afika doesn't so much as glance at me.

"There's nothing to see."

"Where…are we?" I ask while marveling that he has enough confidence to sharpen an already lethal weapon in the dark.

"Different residence," he replies nonchalantly, obviously not interested in a conversation.

While I am relieved he isn't going to harm me further the fear simmers. It doesn't leave. I can still feel Kek's rough hands on me. That horrid bowed knife slicing into my flesh. I've never been so afraid. Back in Domino it had been different. I wasn't alone then. But with Kek…I thought that was it. I was going to be killed slowly and painfully with no one but that monster as a witness.

"Where's Kek?" I prod, praying the savage assassin is dead.

Afika shrugs as he continues his task. "I'm sure he'll be along by and by."

"Then shouldn't we be running?!" I gasp when I attempt to sit again, gingerly touching my aching side. Kek's still alive?!

"We already did that," he reminds me without concern. In fact, I think he's disgusted with the fact he had to retreat. If it hadn't been for me he would have remained and finished his long rivalry with Kek.

"Then…" It's challenging to talk with these bandages. "What are we doing? Why did you rescue me?"

"You're no good to me dead. I thought that much was evident. Otherwise all of this would have been a great waste of my time." He considers something, the fluid movements of his arms halting. Brown eyes flicker in the lightless room. "Or was it?"

It takes me a moment to understand. He wants me to verify whether or not Minkah does know the truth…and if so, how much. But what should my answer be? What does Afika consider the truth? What if he's just as confused as Minkah? Do I lie to him? Will I no longer be of use to Afika if Minkah is against him? I still don't know if Afika is a ruthless wicked person or a victim brainwashed like my brother. I can figure it out now before Kek gets here.

I need to find out.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Gulping, I squint to see the room better. It isn't nearly as large as the lounge at Otogi's. How far away has he taken me from them? And what does he have in store for me?

"I don't understand a lot of this…Everyone is telling a different story," I answer slowly, giving as little information as possible. I don't know how he'll react to what we have learned.

The black-haired assassin leans forward. "Stories? What type of stories?"

Shit, what do I do now? "Like Kek s-said…" I trail off, too afraid to give any more details.

He sits back, an unreadable expression resting on his face. Contemplating my words, he picks up the knife and begins whetting it again. Apparently I've given him a lot to think about with the little information I gave him. I can't stop shivering by this point. I don't have boots or a coat like he does. He and Kek both dragged me through the elements like this…and with Afika I had lost quite a bit of blood and was in a sort of shock.

Somewhere in my memories I visualize the smiling teen who, though not carefree, was always there to offer comfort and support. He cared. Staring at Afika, I wonder where that person went. Is Khalil a part of him? Perhaps buried deep within in his callous personality? He's complex, like Minkah. Maybe even more so. He has no one to connect to like my brother. Afika's, in a sense, all alone. Is it any wonder he wants my brother back? But is it because he loves him or is it some game to him?

"Do you love Minkah?" I question timidly.

"There are many definitions for that word."

What kind of answer is that? I should have guessed he would be evasive.

"You've always looked out for him, I know that much," I bring myself to say even though my voice is wavering. Surely that means something to him?

"Your reality is quite different from ours. You see me through the rationality you were taught, as I do for you," he replies stoically.

I would shake my head but it would be too painful. "Minkah doesn't think like…"

"And what would you know about him?" he snaps at me causing me to recoil from the conversation. "What the hell would you know about _anything_?" The viciousness of his tone warns me I'd better not contradict him.

"He's chosen not to kill. He doesn't want to kill any more people."

"I seriously doubt that," Afika chuckles with his head bowed. "There are a few people he still must kill."

"He doesn't have to kill anyone! Apophis is gone. You don't have to kill anyone!"

'Besides Kek,' I add silently to myself.

Afika rests his elbows on his knees. "It's that simple, is it? Just lay down our weapons and pretend to be like everyone else?"

I bite my bottom lip. Maybe it isn't as easy as it sounds. We're talking about a lifetime of being ordered to murder, being taught it was the only way. Why is it easier for Minkah than it is for Kek and Afika?

'Because they don't have anyone to help them. They're not really free,' I comprehend with pity. 'Even if everything they know is a lie, no matter how many masks and facades they put on, when it comes down to it they don't know how to actually be normal and relaxed. They don't know how to have fun. They've always faked smiles and laughter. Have they ever actually been happy?'

"Let me tell you something, kid. When I want someone to die: they die. No exceptions. When I plan out their death and act upon it no one has ever escaped it."

"You're wrong." He lifts his head from his work. I do my best to be brave. "I know you and Minkah were the ones that caused the car crash that killed my mother and sister. I lived."

To my dismay a smile creeps onto his lips. "I'm afraid you are mistaken. In his quest to avenge his mother Minkah needed targets. He needed people to kill. Goals, if you will. If his task were completed he might have lost his fighting spirit. Then the elders would have had him eliminated. So he needed prey. I made sure he was always left some." Dark eyes gleam at me. "Of course, I had to make it look like you were meant to die or the Apophis leaders would have been suspicious. Fida was as it was. I paid a heavy price for your life," he adds in mirthless laughter. "Isn't that ironic how it played out?"

My eye is wide as I gape at him in stupefaction. He spared me? I was supposed to die in the crash with Amane and mother but was allowed to live because of Afika's plans. There is something else that hits me: He did it for my brother. Like he said, if Minkah no longer wanted to be an assassin after he had finished his revenge spree then he would not be alive today.

"So Minkah has been telling you things," he mutters gazing at the knife in his hands. "Kek as well by the sound of it."

This unnerves him that Minkah would confide in us. This assassin is a mystery to me. I'm afraid of my brother coming and unleashing all hell on Afika…especially if he doesn't deserve it. I still want to believe he's just confused, that he can be saved like my brother. I gave Niu a second chance as well and he accepted it. Afika will be harder to convince. But I can't give up if it is even remotely possible.

"What really happened with his mother?" I dig up the nerve to question.

"I don't see how that concerns you." There is a new edge to his voice. It's becoming personal more and more.

"Minkah knows," I whisper. "He knows she wasn't cruel or abusive. He also remembers…" My breath catches when Afika looks straight at me. "…you living with them."

His jaw clenches and I do my best to melt into the couch and disappear. Instead of getting angry he stares at the knife he was sharpening. Why won't he speak?

"Why did you lie to him? Why did you let him believe those horrible things?" I demand on my brother's behalf. "He doesn't even know her name! Couldn't you have even told him in secret? Why couldn't you have done that?"

Afika sneers at me in such a hateful way, fingers curling around the knife's hilt. "You're too naïve. You honestly believe he would have survived in the ranks of Apophis without his hatred? Lies can be a form of protection. They can make one stronger."

"What other lies are there?" I insist to know. "What else have you kept from him?"

He snorts. "All of his beliefs are based on lies. Do you really think it's a smart idea digging up his past?" He tilts his head. "Tell me, how did he react when he remembered?" I'm taken aback, thinking how distraught, torn, and enraged he was. Completely out of control. Afika doesn't need me to tell him. He knows. "Do you think it wise for him to continue to do so?"

A gloom overtakes me. Which is worse? Minkah remembering and becoming increasingly upset or leaving him blind to the truth? In the end will the truth be more damaging?

"Our lives are the realities others have shaped for us," Afika states, the knife reflecting in his eyes.

"Apophis raised you on lies!" I object. "And you knew they were wrong! You went against them!"

"They were wrong?" he echoes hollowly. "I suppose in a way they were. More than anything I did not wish to be controlled any longer. They were holding me back. But they made me who I am today. They made me strong. So, in a sense, they ultimately were their own adversaries by training me the way they did. That was their choice."

Wait. Is he saying…Apophis was right? Is he condoning their actions?

"How can you even say that? You slaughtered them!"

"You can kill someone and still have many of the same opinions as them. It was necessary. I surpassed them. That's all."

My heart sinks as I listen in disbelief. How delusional is he? And even if he answered my question about Minkah…

"Are you going to kill my brother?"

"No, he's going to kill you," Afika corrects me with a smirk. "I did bring your dear father along. Unfortunately, he was a burden out here in the mountains. I discarded him at the second residence I stayed at."

"Wh-What? Is he…?"

"Severa burned that place to ashes," he chuckles. "Few escape of her traps. And he was bound and injured. It would be impressive if any remains are found. So," he gets back on topic. "That leaves you."

"He won't kill me for his mother! He knows better now!" I raise my voice as loud as it will go, which is barely above a whisper. "He wants to kill _you_!"

"We'll see."

The confidence is radiating off of him. He must still hold some cards. Perhaps he thinks he has a way of reeling Minkah back in. It makes me hate him. He's just in it to control my brother. Afika is not capable of feeling love for someone else.

"She told lies too. Does he judge her for that?"

It takes me a second to realize as to whom he's referring to. "If Minkah's mother lied it was only because she was protecting…" My voice trails off as he stares at me.

…because she was protecting him.

**(Afika's POV)**

It's too late then? No matter how I argue I know how this will play out. I won't leave though nor will I let this boy walk away. It must be finished. I want to see Minkah for myself. He never so much as raised his voice against me, let alone a weapon. Could he do it now despite what he might have learned?

She told lies. She said we would be a family. Even then she knew what I was. From the very beginning she knew. I was nearly swayed by her gentleness and loving nature. The environment she had created for Minkah and herself, the false reality to block out the hatred people felt for her, was enticing to my young mind. No one hit me there. When she told me she wanted to me to stay and be a part of their family I knew it was because she was afraid to let me go. She knew I would go back to Apophis and direct them to her little sanctuary. Even after that, when they'd dragged us back to the base, she proclaimed that she cared about me. That was a lie as well…I open my mouth. He can make what he wants of it.

"_Afika," she croaked from the floor where she lay. _

_The room was dark and blood covered the floors. The back of her dress was open, her back covered in welts. The bottoms of her feet were scalded as were her hands. Fida had been using chemicals for torture both physically and psychologically. She wasn't going anywhere. They didn't bother with restraints. She had been there for several weeks. There was no strength left in her body as she slowly, agonizingly withered away. _

_The dark haired child stood in the doorway staring at her. He had a knife in his hands. He was watching her cautiously. _

"_Afika," she repeated. "Have they hurt you? Where is Minkah?" _

_Her grey eyes were dry as she stared at him so helplessly. She couldn't protect her son. She couldn't even protect herself. In the boy's eyes she was nothing but pathetic. And yet…_

"_Malak," she tried weakly. "Is he all right? Please look out for each other. Please escape with him. You both…" She began a hacking cough with painful spasms. He waited with a blank face. "You both deserve better," she whispered hoarsely when she recovered. "You deserve to be free."_

_He stepped closer to her, pulling the knife from its sheath. Her eyes widened before becoming sad. _

"_Malak…ohebak," she whispered with a tear running down her cheek before he slashed her throat open… _

"…He accepted her lies, that dim-witted child," I mutter to myself. "Partially it was because he wanted them to become the truth. That maybe if he protected her son then it would make a difference somehow. What a fool. Then Fida made it my duty to protect Minkah. Our elder created an elaborate tale of misery about Minkah and his mother and I fed it to the boy over and over until he believed it. I even drew several pictures of her with livid expressions. He took it from there."

"**You** killed her?" I'm drawn from my memories to find the Bakura whelp with a horrified expression. "You killed Minkah's mother? But why? What did Apophis want from her? What did she do to you that was so awful that you would…?!"

"Because it was _required_."

"They ordered you to…?"

"No. They wanted her to live, in fact."

"So why…?"

I smirk, all my teeth showing. "To be honest? She deserved to die. What a wretched excuse for a life. There was no reason for her to continue living."

He's angered now. "That wasn't your call to make!"

"That is your own opinion based on your own morals."

**(Ryou's POV)**

There's no way of redeeming him now. He killed Minkah's mother and has no remorse about it. He thought of her as some worthless inanimate thing. My brother will never forgive him for this. The difference for Minkah is he's sorry he killed my mother and Amane. Afika is not. He's not sorry for any of the atrocious acts he's committed. He's unremorseful for the lies and the pain he's caused.

Shivering even worse, I turn away so I cannot view him. I should have left it be. I shouldn't have asked him anything. He really is a monster. He just doesn't show it constantly as Kek does. That makes him more dangerous because he can catch people in his webs of lies. People let their guard down around him, unlike with Kek. That grin he wore when he said she deserved to die…It was so malicious, like he enjoyed even the memory of killing her.

I jump when something covers my torso. Gazing up in fright I'm looking at Afika's back as he returns to his chair. His coat is warm from his body heat and I bury my frozen fingers in it. It was not a gesture of kindness but to make certain I don't get hypothermia and die before Minkah comes. The heartless assassin has gone back to his work on that knife. He holds it with care and sharpens it in an almost loving fashion. This makes me sick, yet I need him to keep talking. I need to stay awake. His voice is the only thing that's keeping me from blacking out again. I try to think of a safer topic.

"What's your real name?"

He glances at me briefly. "Hmm?"

"Your real name," I repeat while pulling the coat tighter around myself. "Apophis changed many of the children's names, often replacing them with ancient Egyptian names."

"You've been talking to Niu, I see," he chuckles. Instead of answering my question he asks one of his own. "Speaking of ancient Egypt…Do you know who Apophis was?"

Dumbfounded by the change in subject but deciding to humor him, I answer. "No."

"He was the enemy of Re, the sun god. Every evening Re travelled to the Netherworld and had to face many hazards. Apophis was his greatest adversary: a mighty serpent who aimed to swallow the sun. It was fitting they chose the name for the organization, as Apophis was the main enemy of Re. Rather like we were the enemies of all that did not belong with us." Afika looks at me with serious consideration. "Do you know how Re was able to defeat Apophis?"

Why is he telling me this? Wouldn't it be more productive for him to interrogate me with questions about Minkah? Or preparing for Kek to arrive? Why talk about some ancient Egyptian myth? I fail to see the relevancy bearing in mind our current situation. Nevertheless I humor him again.

"No."

He doesn't give me an answer like I thought he would. Instead he stares as me before sitting back and scraping away at that knife again. I'm at a loss. What am I supposed to do? Ask him about ancient Egypt and Re and Apophis? I don't care about those things. They are meaningless.

"It's all the same," he murmurs, holding up the knife to examine his thorough work. "I never did like that story anyway."

* * *

Yup yup. A good place to stop. I considered a cliffie but that would have been cruel at this point. Especially since I'm going to try and work on at least the next chapter for BTBT and possibly an AIF chapter.

It's important to keep in mind that up until this point we really haven't been in Afika's head that much and that his character has changed since the first half, just as the others. We just don't witness he and the others as they change as often. So at this point he really wasn't out of character considering where I'm leading this to. I'm still keeping a few options open for him. Haven't decided his ultimate fate. Though** XxYourXxDisasterXx** has a hole dug already. lol

It's so funny. One or two of you brought up how you're sad when animals die but not as much when people do. I've found this to be so true with almost anyone I talk to! I've cried at...three or four movies total? Three of them the animals were dying/abused/whatever. Yet when some dude's head explodes (choughKasiyacough) I don't even blink. We're a messed up society, that we are. :P

It'd make me smile to see reviews in the double digits again! I miss some of you guys! (shakes box of orange tic tacs) Come and get 'em! XD


	21. Chapter 21: Necessary

Hey guys! Lots of stuff been going on for Ferris in life outside of fanfiction. Haven't had much time to work on the stories. This chapter is shorter but I've got notes drawn up for the next one already. I know this time of year everybody is busy. Look at the long reviews! 83

**XxYourXxDisasterXx: **Chapter 18: Yes, the cat is dead. (afika: Aaaaah! *runs away from reviewer*) Wow. So you want them to let Minkah off the leash, eh? (Minkah: -blink- They put me on a leash?) (Malik: Kinky!) (Yami: Hey!) lol Afika needs to get on with dying already? :) "And here I thought you might be annoyed with my constant threatening and death plotting towards your" -scoffs- On the contrary. It's amusing. Chapter19: Yeah the prisoner was the very unfortunate Mr. Bakura. :P Too bad for him...again. (Mr. Bakura: I really hate type-casting) heh. Chapter 20: "You WANT to know how Re defeated Apopis, Ryou.. thats something you NEED to know." haha! I love it! You think he'd catch on, you know? Since it was the title of the chapter and all. (Ryou: I'm a character! I don't _see _that part!) Oh. Right.

**Memnoch's Heart: **How's life treating Kana? :D Tis been a while since I've heard from you. Yes, only people should die. Animals shouldn't...well, most animals. Gore doesn't creep me out all that much. I just don't like to overdo it the majority of the time. You've gotta be careful with your gore. ;) It's the horror movie children that creep me out. -shudders- So you like when Afika monologues? "I guess there's nothing better to do when you're sitting there with Ryou. Its either monologue or rape him sideways." O.o (Ryou: I like monologues!)

**cgflower: **You liked reading about Ryou getting his face cut up? (Ryou: You're all sickos!) Yeah! (Ryou: You _wrote _it, moron!) Oh...right. -grins sheepishly- I love how you're unsure about Afika's true feelings, especially when it comes to Minkah's mother. (Minkah: Get away from my mother, you sick freak!) He was, like, nine at the time. I don't think he had a thing for your mom. (Minkah: -glaring- You never know with him!) (Afika: -.-;) "having ryou and afika alone is a room is really fun. :D in a fun to read way, not as in fun to be Ryou stuck on a couch talking to afika." My thoughts exactly.

**Qwanrad: **New reviewer --as you said! -tackles- Hi! Yes, Kek is a huge pervert! Me thinks he gets turned on by torture (of other people, though I wouldn't be surprised if he's a masochist as well) Oh Bakura usually gets it worse than any of the other characters...but Yami Marik dies the most often out of all of them. (Malik: -sobbing- Not again!) lol I try to make sure it's clear I'm going to have some characters ooc in a story. This one is AU, so I figured it put me in the clear to stretch things a bit more. Why Minkah? I looked through a bunch of names after deciding I wanted him to have an arabic name and it was the winner of the list I picked out. As for your question on Misa: She's mentioned in the scene at the bus station back in chapter...5 or something like that. She isn't mentioned as much in this half of the story as in Son of Apophis. No orange tic tacs? D8 _Sacrilege_!

**Peepz:**"thats still kind of a strange stopping place. But it is much better than a cliffie, if you had a cliffie I would scream." Man, I shoulda made a cliffie. :D That was a very disgusting mental image you had of Kek getting his nuts fed to him. :P (Malik: Now THAT would hurt) (Afika: No shit, Sherlock) "I think Afika has some serious issues." (Malik: Understatement!)

**Dragon-Tooth:** "Ryou with his brother's scar... me like" lol I should have known it would be you of all people that would. XD I find a lot of morbid things funny...which can turn a situation awkward on many occasions. :P I don't think I'm to the same extreme as you, but that's up for debate I suppose. I don't unleash it all here 'cause it would ruin the story. Niu's still better than Afika, eh? (Niu: What do you mean "still"?)

**Sagira98:** Someone's mad at me for the torture scene? XD "Seriously torture Yugi or something." (Yugi: Oi!) "What did Ryou ever do to you?" -cracks knuckles- We don't need to get into that right now. (Ryou: -glare-) We're still learning about Afika. Just as with Minkah narrating his childhood, you have to wonder when to start questioning. "I don't want to feel sympathetic to Afika. You make that very hard in this chapter." Mwahahahahahahaha! XDXDXD

**Flacks: **-blanches- ANOTHER person who doesn't like orange tic tacs? What's the matter with you people? D8 "I expected Ket to stab his eye or pull it out or something… =\ oh well." (Ryou: What do you mean "Oh well"? You _wanted _him to do that?) The knife sharpening thing...yes that is brought up by Ryou in this chapter. lol I'm sure it's quite sharp if not ruined by this point. ;) Afika is "too RUINED" to be saved, eh? (Afika: Damn it.)

**dragonlady222:** "Kek is a dead man and refuses to believe that he will lose" (Kek: WHAT?) lol A lot of people seem to think Afika is a dead man. (Jou: Why can't they BOTH be dead men? I'd be cool with that) (Kek: WHAT?) (Afika: Has he gone deaf? -ish hopeful-)

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost: **Avast! An Afika fan remains! Afika, look! (Afika: Like i care) Little ingrate. "I will smile when Kek bites the dust lol." (Kek: WHAT?) (Afika: Is that all you can say now? Sheesh.)

This chapter will be dedicated to Qwanrad (despite your aversion to orange tic tacs, lol). Not too much action in this chapter but lots of other goodies. XD The song is by Breaking Benjamin.

**"Breath" **

I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like.  
Is it over yet in my head?  
I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind.

Is it over yet? I can't win.

So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way, get away, please.

This will be all over soon.  
Pour salt into the open wound.  
Is it over yet? Let me in.

I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating!

You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'Cause I will be the death of you.

**Chapter 21: Necessary**

**(Honda's POV)**

"Th-This isn't gonna work!" Jou manages between chattering teeth.

Niu leads the way through the deep snow that we sink up to our thighs in. Each of us carries a gun. Because of the impending dangers we don't bother to conceal our weapons. The only people we meet out here will want to kill us. Even our potential allies Kasiya and Severa will most likely opt for violence. Niu's presence might halt that.

"It's too far," I pant as we force our way through the snowdrifts, legs and lungs burning. "We're going to freeze to death walking to a possible mode of transportation." What cruel irony.

The army camp is our best option. Those monstrous vehicles they used would get through this snow better than even snowmobiles. Whether Kek destroyed them or not when he attacked the soldiers is yet to be seen. That's not our main problem though. At these odds we're not going to make it to the encampment at all.

Niu is checking the radar in his gloved hand wiping a thin layer of snow from it with his thumb. "There is something out there."

We continue moving forward as he assesses things. "Which way?"

He takes a moment before confidently pointing slightly to our right. "It is large."

"Lemme see." Jou trudges over and gazes at the small screen. "Geez, what is that? A house?"

"It is moving."

My eyes widen at the rumbling like thunder through the mountains. Niu and Jou both look up, all of us staring in the direction the noise came from. It's the same as whatever is showing up on the radar. I search my brain for an answer to what could make such a noise.

"I study those vehicles," Niu reminds us as it gets louder. "That is what it is."

Jou rounds on him, nearly tumbling over in the snow in the process. "You're sayin' Kek's coming?"

Our new friend grimaces. "Probably."

"Shit. He could run us down no problem!" Jou is looking about frantically for a place to hide.

Niu shakes his head. "There is no place to go. We should wait."

I hate to admit our options are few. Still, that doesn't mean I'm in complete agreement with Niu. "Okay we'll wait."

"Wat!"

I glance at Niu. "But let's move into the trees that aren't so scattered that it won't be able to follow us."

Brandishing his gun, Niu nods stiffly. "We must hurry. I think there more than one."

Jou's eyes are wide like saucers. "What did you say?"

Niu motions for us to follow, heading for a thicket of trees too dense for the army vehicles to penetrate. "There more than one."

"And Kek can't be driving all of them," I mutter as Jou trips and nearly falls flat on his face; saved by Niu grabbing his arm.

"Exactly," the tech genius agrees somberly as he drags Jou along into what safety the fir trees provide. "They will have radars."

"Plus our tracks," I note with tension building inside of me. "They know we're here."

Jou releases a light whimper earning a sympathetic glance from Niu. Those dark eyes only linger on the blonde for a short second before returning to our approaching possible nemesis. Just as Niu had said, two massive army vehicles roar as they come into view. I take in their conditions, the charred sides like they'd gone straight through a fire. The front bulletproof windshield of one has a diagonal crack travelling along it. They're damaged but still operable. Niu has noticed as well. He remains silent, waiting for some type of signal or sign as to who is driving them.

A voice booms over some loudspeaker from within. **"Apophis assassins! Drop your weapons and surrender now!" **

Grinning humorlessly at us, Jou croaks, "Well, it's not Kek."

"Then who the hell is it?"

Niu readies his weapon, eyes fixated on the vehicles. "It seem not all of them died."

"Eh? What's he talking about?" Jou nudges me in the side.

Comprehension hits me. "Stragglers."

**(Ryou's POV)**

Time is unmeasured as I slip in and out of consciousness, unable to cling to awareness. The side of my face covered by bloodied bandages is numb. I wonder if it is because of the wound or if I have frostbite. It wouldn't be surprising with the freezing state of our current residence. With stiff fingers I pull Afika's coat tighter around myself in a last attempt to keep my remaining warmth. He's sitting hunched over in the dark with a knife that he's been whetting for far too long. It has to be worn down to a stub by now. What is he doing?

"Aren't…" I have to clear my throat, lips chapped as I find my voice. "Aren't you cold?"

The grating continues and he doesn't look up. The only sound is the rock or whatever he's using running across the blade. I don't attempt to rise, knowing I'll just wind up unconscious again. I'm helpless and I don't know what he wants. I can't move. I don't have any way of defending myself. I'm not even sure who I should be defending myself from.

He doesn't act human. Who knows if he ever has? I've heard of people who are born psychotic. Is that what he is? A person who effortlessly crosses the borderlines of right and wrong? A person who feels no guilt, remorse, or shame? I'm no psychiatrist, though I've learned a great deal having Marik as a friend. We had to be trained about his episodes and how to deal with different situations with him. If that is the case, then Afika is completely unpredictable, unable to relate to anyone, incapable of experiencing emotions as everyone else does, unfeeling for anyone…

I study the outline of the troubled assassin with my good eye, pondering how he became the person he is today. This could have been my brother, Niu, or even Malik. This heartless unfeeling individual could have been any of them.

It's easy to hate a person for what they've done. It's even easier when the person is unrepentant. Then what is this tugging in my chest when I look at him? –when I tell myself to despise him? Is it because I'm comparing him to Minkah? I don't like how many similarities they share. When I reminded myself that my brother has changed it plants a seed in my mind as to whether such could happen for Afika too. Does he just need the opportunity?

It won't matter. Afika killed Minkah's mother. He tricked my brother for all these years. There will be no forgiveness for him. And he doesn't want it.

I'm not helpless. I can still speak. So far I've reached him to some degree. I've discovered much from simple dialogues with Afika. Then again, if he is a sociopath he would have no trouble lying. Just as acting out joy, love, and even anger, lying is a second nature to him. He's been creating alternate realties his entire life and lived them out.

He speaks in third person when telling a story about himself. Is that because it isn't true or is it a defense mechanism? A way of distancing himself from the event?

"Are you cold?" I repeat barely above a whisper.

"I fail to see the relevance to your question."

I watch in fascination as he relentlessly works on the knife as if his purpose is to grind it into dust. "You gave me your coat."

"And now you are stating the obvious." He finally looks at me. "I prefer when you are asleep."

"I'm f-fine," I assure him.

"You misunderstand. Your persistent questions irk me." He returns to his work.

His change of moods puts me on edge again. For a while there he wouldn't stop talking. He even was going to tell me an ancient Egyptian myth. Now it's like he wishes I weren't even here. Why is that? Did he need to get something off his chest? Had he never told anyone about Minkah's mother? About my mother and Amane? Minkah doesn't know that I was spared by his partner for his sake. How many secrets have been thrown onto Afika? How many lies has he himself weaved until he became entangled within them? Has he totally lost touch with reality?

"What will you do…when my brother gets here?"

"He is _not_ your brother."

The venom in his words is like flashing hazard signs in the night. Afika has becomes motionless, head raised, shoulders straight as he gazes at me. In this moment I understand what it means to be truly powerful. It is striking such fear in someone without having to say or do a single thing. Kek has an imposing presence physically with his massive body. Afika isn't so lofty and muscular, yet I feel the same terror towards him as I did Kek. I realize from his reaction my voice is my weapon.

"But what will you do? Are you going to fight him?" I force myself onward despite the churning in the pit of my stomach.

Afika regards me in a painfully drawn out silence before speaking quietly. "My plans for us will be achieved."

I would shake my head but for the injuries from Kek. "Things have changed. Minkah has changed." I want him to see the truth and help him somehow if it's possible. Before my brother arrives I have to know if Afika is beyond saving. "Can't your plans modify? Couldn't you make some alterations?"

"Why would I do that?" he scoffs.

"For Minkah's sake. He has friends now. We're his family…"

"You are **nothing**!" he hisses at me with pure malice gleaming in his eyes. "Do not put yourself on a pedestal or give credit where it is not due."

I'm taken aback, shifting nervously. "I know you raised him…but he cares about us too."

"That matters little. I will not allow it."

"You talk like you own him but you don't!" I growl at the assassin that I should be cowering away from. "We don't own him either! He doesn't belong _to_ anyone. He belongs _with_ us!"

The slicing of something whizzing by my ear silences me. Carefully turning my head I find the hilt of the knife he'd been whetting, the weapon buried within the side of the couch. Despite his anger there is still accuracy, to my luck. Afika rises slowly and I wait for him to do something similar to Kek. Never have I seen him lose his temper. From the way my brother spoke of his lover, Afika keeps himself in check. This is really bad.

With his back to me he steps around the chair he'd been sitting in and picks something up from the floor. The glint of the new blade in the dim light is an unvoiced threat as he gingerly runs a finger along the hilt as if mesmerized by it. I consider grabbing the knife from within the couch but quickly dismiss such an action as suicide on my part.

"Life is about control. Everything in it…a fight for survival," he murmurs while gazing at the weapon in his hands. "While she accepted this, she fell because she went against it."

She? Is he talking about Minkah's mother again? How could he be so calm speaking of her after what he did? Does he really feel his actions are justified?

"At least she gave you a chance!" I whisper viciously.

This receives a dry chuckle in response. "Of course she did. She gave them _all_ a 'chance'."

I stare at him in confusion. "Who?"

In the dark I can hear the smirk he's wearing. "The children she collected for Apophis."

**(Minkah's POV)**

"When we find them I go in first."

Malik grabs a hold of my arm halting the two of us. "And let you do something completely irrational? I don't think so!"

I rip myself from his grasp angrily. "Kek already has Ryou. It sounded like he was taking my brother to Afika."

"Kek said Afika took Ryou. Why would he do that? That would send you after Afika. I thought he wanted to take down Afika himself?" Malik asks as we begin moving again in search of the nearest house in hope there will be snowmobiles there. "Those two hate one another, right?"

"Ryou is leverage," I snarl pushing my muscles to their limit. "Afika would want him too. He'll want Ryou if he believes I'm still under his spell."

Malik struggles beside me mutely for a while. Both of us are in poor physical condition thanks to all the drama lately. It would be so easy to curl up in the snow and never reawaken. That is not an option; not with Ryou and Yami's lives on the line. Those people back there – they are my family. Mr. Mutou said so. I'm ready to leave this life behind me if I can manage. I know Niu is eager for the same. The Mutous will embrace him as family in a heartbeat. Niu, after all, no longer has a family to go home to thanks to Kek and Afika.

The two guns I carry are heavier than any weapon I've ever carried. It has not so much to do with my health as it does with who I will use them against. Kek will die. I could care less by whose hand. Severa and Kasiya will have to choose sides without delay. I won't give them time to reflect upon it. It's Afika I want to face.

It's his blood I want coating my hands.

My mother's sacrifices for he and I will not have been in vain. She made the mistake of trusting him just as I did. Just as we all did at some point and time. Even the elders were fools in the end, killed by their own dog. I have to give Kek credit: He's probably the only person who has never once been misled by the black-haired assassin.

"It should be coming up soon," Malik's voice drags me from my internal ranting. "We have to tread cautiously. Any of Apophis could be there."

I there are so many tracks in the snow from both vehicle and booted feet that it's hard to say. I study the ground while Malik continually scans the area for danger. Overlapping prints, some more faded than others, tell the intricate story of what took place here. My eyes move over the blemished snow taking in every detail. Slowing, I draw the rifle from where it's slung over my back.

"Minkah?"

The wind moaning in my ears I manage, "Kek brought Ryou here."

"Kek?" Malik repeats hoarsely. "Kek had him all along?"

I nod, breath lodged in my throat. He trails me as we make our way to the large two story house. We approach it with caution, alert for any signs of life or traps. I hear Malik tense as we near the far back of the residence. A long wire hangs from the roof to the ground. At the bottom is a depression where someone landed after sliding down. My heartbeat triples in time at the blood staining the snow a light shade of red. There's a lot.

"Ryou," the Egyptian besides me whispers.

I note the footprints that took the impact are from boots. Ryou wasn't wearing any boots. These prints are too small to belong to Kek or Kasiya. And Severa would have no reason to steal my brother away from Kek. Only one candidate remains. Two sets of snowmobiles lead away from the house. One was parked just ten feet away. The other came from the garage—most likely Kek's. They go in the same direction, one leaving a droplets of blood scattered behind.

"Afika has him." I'm not sure whether to feel relieved or more afraid for Ryou as my mind processes this new development. "And Kek went after them."

**(Afika's POV)**

"What do you mean?" the teen asks me warily. "Minkah's mother wouldn't work for Apophis!"

I fight not to laugh at the absurdness of his conviction. "You have suddenly become an expert on her? Tell me: what do you really know about her? Actual facts – not the blathering based on the twisted memories of an ignorant child."

He opens and closes his mouth, the bandages on the right side giving him some difficulty. More than that, his uneducated presumptions are casting him further into the shadows created by the fictional world Nimr and I built. The second in command of Apophis was cunning and knew how to take control. If he had wanted, he could have overtaken Fenyang. Instead he chose to stand back and let a lesser man be the head of the organization.

Nimr came up with the best strategies. He became second to Fenyang after his predecessor's failure to capture members of the Rabiya family alive, instead ending in a massacre. Clever as he was, Nimr kept close watch of the media coverage and documentation on the family tree. He found a missing link. A young girl. Her father or another older family member had probably saved her amidst the chaos. With that knowledge, he found the girl herself: Dimah Rabiya.

I raise my eyebrows in amusement at the angry look Ryou is directing at me. "Why the hostility towards me? She became a member of Apophis before I was even born."

The teen holding a hand to his bandaged face moves his head back and forth in disbelief. "You're lying…"

"Why would I lie about something like that? What would that achieve?"

"You lied to Minkah about it!" he accuses.

"And with good reason." I turn the blade in my hands over and over. "The truth would have been more damaging."

"If he knew his mother was part of Apophis then you wouldn't have had to make up some elaborate story!" Ryou presses, determined to catch me. "He would have gladly followed her!"

I smirk at his fruitless efforts, wandering over to a wall where picture frames hold strangers' images. "What do you think of these people? The camera captures a single moment of their lives. But it doesn't say who they really are. If a lie makes you better, makes you stronger, isn't it for the best to allow it?" Examining the blade I repeat what I told him earlier: "Our lives are the realities others have shaped for us. The truth is what you believe. It has nothing to do with actuality."

Ryou's brown eye is horrified. "What is wrong with you? That's not how life is at all!"

"Not your life perhaps," I shrug. "It seems we cannot come to an understanding."

"I don't want to understand you!" he spits fiercely, pale fingers curled around my coat. "If I can give Minkah answers then I'll do what I must. But don't think for a moment that I…!"

"That is false and we both know it," I cut in smoothly stopping him in his tracks. "I spent time with you, remember? You confided in me so much. You've barely changed since then. A bit more of a backbone maybe." He bristles as I near him. "And things that have been spoken of regarding his mother shall not be repeated to anyone -- Minkah especially. I haven't spent my entire life keeping this from him only to have the likes of you tear down all my dedication."

"Dedication?" The fire in his eyes is inextinguishable. "Try obsession! You're trying to fool yourself into believing you were protecting him when you actually just wanted something you could control! Minkah said you were Apophis' puppet. Everyone controlled _you_!"

For some reason this strikes a nerve. It's as if he is digging underneath my skin. More and more I have found myself in less control of myself over the past two months. My eyes wander to the knife embedded in the couch by his head. I threw a weapon at him and left it there. More than that, I lost my temper for long enough to act so irrationally. It's as with the mirrors back in the previous mansion. Was I drugged then too? No, while the side effects linger, it shouldn't be enough to manipulate me to this degree. That means it's something else. And that's worse. It means I don't have an explanation and, therefore, I cannot stop it.

Troubled at my own condition, I avert my attention to Ryou as a distraction from my predicament. A part of me is eager to rip this teen to shreds and revel in his screams. He deserves a death of agony for all of the problems he has caused. Besides, he's weak. If he were worth saving he wouldn't be in the state he is now. Minkah was at this stage once, but he had been a young child. There comes a point where it's too late to change someone to that extreme, to make them stronger.

Another part of me that I'm trying to suppress sees the uncanny resemblance to Minkah. This brat is nothing more than a cheap imitation. Besides similar physical characteristics they are nothing alike. The teen is actually more like me: He wants Minkah. He wants to take him away from me. Just like Ishtar. Just like Kaiba. They all wanted to possess him when he wasn't theirs for the taking.

My plans will not be foiled. He will not turn his back on me. I've done too much for him. He owes me for everything he is. When all the cards are laid out I will be the victor. Then I'll get the rest of them out of the picture permanently.

**(Ryou's POV)**

My words bothered him. He couldn't even conceal this fact from me. This is worse than I originally thought. He's losing himself. We thought he was unstable before. I'm afraid to press the idea of him being manipulated by Apophis any further. I'm frightened of the outcome of such a conversation with him.

I am having a difficult time in figuring out how to address him. As a peer? As someone superior to me? As an enemy? Which is the most beneficial for everyone? I brace myself emotionally.

"She and Minkah were your family, weren't they? The closest thing you ever had to a family?" He doesn't look at me, fixated on the blade in his gloved hands. "Minkah wants that again. Afika, can't you understand that?"

"No."

It wasn't rushed. He just said it plain and simple. Straightforward with no hesitation.

"You cannot compare our psyches when they are polar opposites," he informs me with a trace of aversion. "And that woman was no family to me. Whatever Minkah told you is nothing but a muddled conjecture based on scraps of discarded childhood memories." Afika stares at the window with its drawn and tied curtains. "She and I shared many similarities to some respect. Through her faults I learned many lessons on survival and how the world really operates."

This isn't making any sense. It's nothing like what Minkah told us. "She was in hiding along with Minkah. They were _hiding_ from Apophis, not working for them. If she had anything to do with them it was only for Minkah's sake!"

His lips twitch either to conceal a scowl or smirk. "What cruel twists fate can take. The only reason Minkah is alive is because of Apophis. It is the sole reason he exists."

How deluded is Afika? Can he hear what's coming out of his own mouth?

"She wasn't some whore like your father let her out to be," he informs me. "Like many of us, she played whatever role was required for her assignment. Unlike his mother, Minkah never had to seduce or submit to a patron or target before Kaiba."

My heart drops into the pit of my stomach as I listen closely to him, delving beyond what he's openly admitted to me. "Did you…" I breathe the cold air unsteadily. "Did you have to do those things? Seduce and s-submit?"

He regards me with those piercing eyes. "If it was required for a mission, yes." Afika takes note of my aghast expression. "You overreact too often. We each became accustomed to our duties whatever they were. I didn't have to go as far with you in Domino. Just as the others who survived, I adapted quickly to what was necessary."

"Necessary?" I echo hollowly. Just as with my brother earlier on, Afika shows no hint that he understands what has happened to him. It isn't even that he's steeled himself from trauma. He simply accepted it. Instead of sex it was part of the 'game' he was playing with his current victims and patrons. To gain their trust or reel them in he clearly did whatever was required of him. Whatever was necessary. I became an object of his character's affections when we were in Domino. I was not the first. A bitter taste fills my mouth like poison as I piece together the fragments Afika has offered me.

"My father…He was Minkah's mother's target then?" I ask quietly.

"Hn," Afika grunts in acknowledgment. "She had to get close to him. He was heading an expedition Apophis had their eye on. Minkah wasn't a part of the plan, let's just say," he adds dryly. "The leaders became much more vigilant when it came to their assassins as well as the physical conditions of the targets."

The black-haired killer paces slowly around his end of the room. Perhaps part of the reason is to keep warm. Even with his gloves and warm clothes he no longer has a coat. The heat in this house isn't on.

More so than the chill are the daunting truths that surround him. He's suffocating inside the lies. Any beseeching from me will not reach him. In listening to him I understand nothing I say matters to him. There are only two people that know how to get him to listen that I am aware of: Kek and Minkah.

And they both want him dead.

There's nothing I can do for him. I should accept this cold hard fact but I cannot. Too many similarities. He's too much like Minkah.

"But she kept him," I whisper after a drawn out hush. "She loved him."

"Not at first," he rejoins in a tone etched with sarcasm. "Wanted to abort him as did most of the leaders. She wasn't useful to them pregnant."

"She protected him…!"

"Because it was _ordered_," Afika interrupts in a voice thin and cutting like a knife. "One of our superiors developed a plan in which she—now a social outcast thanks to the pregnancy—could roam from town to town. She was merely another girl down on her luck. But she was strong and knew how to defend herself. Because of this, children living on the streets flocked to her. Then Apophis would subsequently set up a raid once she had gathered a generous herd." He flicks his wrist as if tossing something into the wind. "Then it was on to the next slum hole."

I can't believe my ears. How could they do that to people? – to children? Wasn't there a line that even they couldn't cross?

Afika is staring at the pictures on the wall. It's hard to see, but he looks troubled. Is it because of the topic? Is it trying for him to relive those times?

"That's how you joined Apophis, isn't it?" I murmur. "Minkah's mother tricked you."

"No, she did not. Not in that sense anyway," he adds spitefully, acid burning in his words. "She wore many cloaks, had many faces just like the rest of us. She would need to though, wouldn't she? It was said she could blend into any crowd."

He slips his thick gloves from his hands and distractedly puts them into his pocket. His right hand is wrapped securely in white bandages. All the while his eyes are locked on the frames full of smiling faces lining the wall. With a single finger he traces each person as if he were reading Braille.

"She could be anyone she wanted."

"Like you," I utter quietly.

"Not in that same sense. I could tell…she felt it. She could _feel_ it."

The warmness is mixed with a resentment as if he can't decide what he should think. The vagueness of his statements makes it impossible to understand what he means.

"She felt what?" I probe.

"It didn't have to be a character. She said she'd teach me how to be like that." Afika is no longer speaking to me, transfixed with ghosting his fingertip over the faces of strangers. "She promised many things. I learned much from her."

This is a glimmer of hope. "What kinds of things?" I'm genuinely curious.

The spell breaks. His hand stills. Holding it up in front of a picture, his fingers slowly curl into a tight trembling fist as his voice drops. Afika's mood changes again in the blink of an eye, growing as cold as the frigid air around us.

"She taught me how to lie."

**(Honda's POV)**

We watch warily as soldiers file out of the vehicles, weapons raised and ready. They're not here for negotiations nor are they interested in any type of deals this time. It doesn't matter that Jou and I aren't from Apophis. At this point whoever they point the finger at will be dubbed an assassin. No one will question them. They lost the majority of their comrades. These ones must have been elsewhere when the camp was attacked.

"Any bright ideas now?" Jou asks clutching his own gun tightly.

Niu's dark eyes dart to and fro as if he can keep track of all of them at once. I hold my breath as if doing so will keep the bloodthirsty soldiers from finding us. This is a critical moment that I didn't prepare for. I knew the chances of us fighting an Apophis assassin were likely. But the army? As much as I loathe them for all they've done to us, they're only out here because they're trying to stop Apophis. I tell myself that many of them are just in it for the glory, but even with their hearts in the wrong place they still aren't the monsters I was expecting to battle.

At the booming voice over the speaker and the crushing of show beneath heavy boots, I comprehend that this is what real killing is like. No matter how despicable a person your enemy is, in the end they remain a human being. By the lines driven into Niu's features I can determine he feels the same.

This is no longer about who's right or wrong. It's about helping our friends. Each group, whether it be the assassins, army, or our friends, are all trying to survive. And none can do that while the other two are still alive. A lot of people are going to die tonight.

"Are you ready?" Niu places a gloved hand on my shoulder.

Bandages from his wrist have come loose and are sticking out from his sleeve. I stare at them and then at his eyes. He is already weary and it hasn't even begun. How far do we have to go to save ourselves? And can we do it without becoming the people we're fighting?

"Isn't that Lieutenant Hiroki?" Jou hisses as a tall figure emerges for a moment between the trees.

My finger moves to the trigger without delay at the very mention of the man. Niu releases me and reluctantly takes aim.

"There are at least thirty of 'em!"

"Stick together, guys!" I instruct in a steady voice.

A man's torso comes into my line of vision. I can't believe this is happening...that it's come to this…

"Astagh-firu Allah…"

I release the breath I've been holding.

The sound of gunfire erupts from the almost peaceful stillness.

* * *

Kek: Where the hell am I?

lol

**_Astagh-firu Allah: _God forgive me**

So next chapter it's time for the blood and some more truth!

Malik: I could care less! *stares at Yami's unconscious form* Nooo!

Ryou: Just tell me I still have my eye and I'll be happy.

Really? That's all?

Ryou: I wasn't saying that in a literal sense! Of course that's not even close to satisfactory!

So we've got to do something about there being orange tic tac haters. *shakes head sadly* Oh! I did try the sugarless cherry ones! VERY good!

Afika: Once again there is no relevance to the end notes.

Please reviewsies! I shall hopefully be updating AIF soon! --have part of the next chapter complete.


	22. Chapter 22: Bronze

Hey all! So this story is flowing fast! Whoot!

**HerTenderTouch:** Of course Afika is really creepy! XD That's why I lurv him!...plus he's hot. (Malik: Always a good quality) lol Ryou has decided to take your advice about shutting his yapper. ;) Oh Minkah's mom...we're finally getting answers about here this chappie...from Dimah herself. 8D

**DMagic: **"is wat afika saying trueeeee" Maybeeeee and maybeee not! No, Kek was not killed by Afika. He's alive and kicking. (Kek: -kicks Malik-) (Malik: Fucking hell!) o.o

**dragonlady222: **Yes Afika is brainwashed. And you're one of the few people who feel bad for him. Minkah did have his mummy. What did Afika have? Let's find out a bit, shall we? xD

**XxYourXxDisasterXx**: "Afika deserves a long, drawn out, painful death followed by eternity in a hole!" LOL I can't decide whether you'll like this chapter or not. I'm pretty sure you'll like the ones to follow -wink- but not sure about this one. I'm hopeful. Oh, and no worries, as I stated in the first half of this story: **MALIK WILL LIVE**. (Minkah:...in misery. -grins-) (Malik: Jerk!) lol

**RyouLoverForever: **Short Afika and Ryou scenes. Nothing much. Ryou has decided talking is a bad idea. :P "You're driving us nuts!" Mwhahahahhaahahahaa! Stop encouraging me! XD (malik: -sigh-)

**Memnoch's Heart: **Ah, i forgot about the whole got/stealing Minkah's name. Thanks for reminding me. -smirk- "*shakes Ryou* You. Don't. Make. Psychos. Angry. They will end you, man. Pretend to sleep you dolt." Finally he's beginning to follow the reviewers' advice. Oh if only he had a spork. (Afika: O.o)

**Peepz:** So did Kana sit on you? I hear you caused her some heart attack confusion when it comes to BTBT and this story. :P "I hope Kek died to exposure of the elements. That'd be funny." Wouldn't that be HILARIOUS? Here we're leading up to his ultimate plan and he drops dead from frostbite! XD (Kek: I fail to find what's so funny) (Kasiya: I had plans too, you know!...before you blew my fucking face off!) Lol I forgot about you! (Kasiya: Argh!) Think Afika is beyond redemption? Let us see! 8D

**Sagira98: **Yes, Afika is insane. I'm hoping you didn't just realize this. I thought maybe it was tipped off in the first half when he was carrying Kaiba's head around in a shopping bag. :P Maybe that's just weird where I'm from. lol You may or may not feel sympathy for Afika. He and Minkah (and now Niu as well) are actually the major focus when it comes to who's "right" and who's "wrong". As a warning, you may feel sympathy or something for him this chapter. Read the end notes for reassurance! Note: They're fighting the army 'cause the army wants to kill them. The majority of the army was killed off at their base. The army knew Niu and Minkah were part of Apophis but had them under house arrest. With their dudes dead, they're after blood. (Minkah: Joy)

**Duckweed: **-smirk- Why thank you, sweetie!

**Flacks: **You are confused. But it's a good confused because it's about Dimah (minkah's mom). Fear not! We're getting answers about her starting NOW! Ah, another person who has deemed Afika beyond redemption. (Afika: -huffs- They're just jealous) Uh...right.

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost: **-grabs bowl of orange tic tacs- Yummers! XD Yes, Kek is still hanging around. :P And Afika too. The little buggers just won't die. (Kek: "buggers"?) (Malik: -mutters- More like "boogers") lol (Afika: WHAT?) XD

This chapter shall be dedicated to **DMagic**, **Flacks**, and **Duckweed**.

**SPECIAL NOTE: I know I promised gore and the lot in this chapter, but some new developments came up and I mixed things up a bit. There is still a tiny bit of gore but nothing major. Sad! (lol) In this chapter we are FINALLY getting answers to the truth about Minkah and Afika's childhood. Flashback time! And this time it is a _credible _source. ;) I would like to say right now that Dimah Rabiya (minkah's mom) is _dead_, all right? Okay. The song is by Luca Turilli.**

**Too Late **

Too late  
Now is too late  
For a love never remembered  
To a mother dead a stranger  
For a victim of your shadow  
Pay your shame now  
Cry only for yourself 'cause  
She does not deserve your tears  
Too late

**Chapter 22: Bronze**

**(Kek's POV)**

Perception.

The results of watching something or someone closely. Perception and intricately placed lies are what created the ingenious plot which we have fallen into now. It was Nimr's well laid-out plans for Dimah Rabiya and Afika. It was Afika's desire to follow what he believed to be his purpose that drives him on this maddening race for his own liberation. It was Dimah Rabiya's decision to protect the child she had conceived out of wedlock with a man virtually a stranger. It was Minkah's warped memories of his mother and what she stood for that pushed him to become an assassin. They slowly wrapped these webs around one another, unaware of the others' actions.

Fools — the lot of them.

For all of their efforts and time, the pillars holding up their reality are far too fragile. They're quaking under the overwhelming pressure, the foundation below them breaking apart. It's something I've relished in watching as their lives slowly unraveled. Nimr and Dimah have already fallen into the ashes of this hapless charade. It was doomed to failure. That leaves two.

Minkah will come. There is no question in my mind about that. Judging by the short talk I had with him and his new companions, he's figured out quite a bit of it on his own. Maybe Niu helped out a bit. Now they will look up her name with the information I provided and more of the truth will seep into that clouded brain of his.

Afika believes he can make the truth whatever he wants it to be. What my rival fails to see is that the only person he's fooling now is himself. He will fall by my hand. That is a given. But long before that he will break. I might ease him along, but Minkah will probably be the one to accomplish that. It's the one thing I envy the bastard for.

I sit back on my snowmobile and wait out of sight from the house where Afika and that Bakura brat are hiding out. There's no need to hurry. The only issue is the cold, but I can withstand it for a long amount of time. I've planned this out carefully and must let all the cards fall into place before I make my move.

It appears my concerns have been minimalized by the disappearance of Kasiya and Severa. Whatever the reason, they have made themselves scarce. Perhaps they decided to make a break for it, not wanting to be involved. Or maybe Afika deemed them nuisances. They would have gotten in the way. And at least one of Minkah's friends is badly injured while others are too cowardly and weak. They'll flee as opposed to try and join us. That makes things all the easier for me. I can always hunt them down later for sport.

"This has been a long time in the making," I mumble almost able to stare through the walls where my adversary is waiting in the dark and cold. "How fitting it is. Before the sun rises you will crumble." …because I'm the only one still alive that knows.

**(Dimah Rabiya's POV)**

_Shouts of anger echo down the dirt streets. I adjust my plain dark blue scarf to hide my face. Wearing it to blend in with the traditional hijab, I listen intently while nearby people hurry into their homes and lock the doors. No one wants to get involved. I cannot blame them. These times, this place—they breed fear. _

_Hooking my basket of new thread to be made into scarves, I stride in the opposite direction of the racket. I must avoid confrontations and drawing attention to myself. If I get involved we'll have to move again. In the past few years we've been fleeing from cities to remote impoverished villages such as this one. The past isn't something that lets go. Neither are they. _

_My best intentions are all in vain when I turn the corner to find the crowd cut through the side streets. They are circling around a young thing bleeding on the ground. He couldn't even be ten years of age. My blood boils at the way they scream at the silent child as he curls into a ball to shield himself from the pelting stones. _

"_Stop it! Back off!" I shout at them rushing forward. __**"Leave him alone!"**_

_Drawing the hidden firearm I keep on my person at all times, I point it into the air and release several shots. Everyone goes eerily quiet, cynical hate-filled eyes now upon me rather than the frighten child bleeding on the ground. _

"_No one touch him!" I hiss between clenched teeth, realizing my error but too angry to care. Once again I've drawn more than too much attention. _

"_This doesn't involve you, slut!" a man bellows, the crowd rumbling in agreement. _

_I fire another shot to let them know I am dead serious. "You all will leave now. This boy is no longer of your concern." _

_A young man in his early teen steps forward. "Hell, you know he is!" _

_The only thing that stops him from attacking me is the gun aimed at his face. Everyone tenses again, unsure of whether to call my bluff. I do as I was taught, never showing fear. Never showing anything that you don't wish them to see. Only your confidence. Only your hate. _

"_Not one more step!" I warn him, feeding their fears with a lie they will not ignore. "My father taught me in the use of firearms and self defense. Do not think a moment I will waste all the knowledge and skill he gave to me. Now scatter!"_

_They do as I say without trouble. I ignore the mutterings and curses that spew from their mouths, carefully approaching the child while slowly putting the gun away. It's close, pressed against my ribs, ready should I need it. He hasn't moved and for a moment I fear the worst before realizing he's purely afraid._

"_You're safe now, malak. They've all gone," I assure him with a quick glance around the empty streets. "Look." _

_I move to touch his shoulder but he recoils as if burned. Pity floods through me. He reminds me of them…so many of them. All of them young and full of life. All of them now dead. Children that deserved better. If I can give it to even one child from the streets and spare him from a lifetime of suffering perhaps then that weight will lift if only a little. I know the orphans out on their own trust no one. I know how to speak to them._

"_You're hurt," I state the obvious, watching the blood glide through the messy black locks. "Come and I'll get those wounds treated," I continue in the motherly voice I reserve for my own child. All he does it shake. "You look tired and hungry. Let's make a deal." Brown eyes rise, hidden partially by tussled bangs in need of a good trimming. _

_My heart stops when those eyes meet mine. It is because I recognize them. It's what happened to all of those children that didn't crumble. The life departs from them leaving that hollow stare. He's not a child of the streets. They have a wild look in their eyes like an animal afraid of being cornered. There is no fear in these eyes._

… _never showing anything that you don't wish them to see._

_He's too far gone. They already have too much control over him. I should have left him to the crowds. What can I do with him now? If he returns to them then I'll be found. My fingers twitch, aching for a weapon. It would be more merciful for him than to linger on as one of Apophis' tools. I swallow as I stare into those empty eyes. He's so young. Is it really too late for him?_

_"You let me clean those injuries and I'll cook you a nice big meal," I propose with a gentle smile. _

_Before I make such a decision, I will at least try. I will try to save him. _

**(Minkah's POV)**

"Damn it!" I scream slamming my hand into garage wall.

The place is ransacked. There's nothing here! No cars, army vehicles, or even a snowmobile. Kek probably did it to ensure Ryou would not escape. Now they're gone. Afika has my brother and Kek is on their tail. I'm stuck here helpless because of the damn snow!

"Keep looking," Malik encourages me in a hoarse voice. "There has to be something here we can use."

"Well there _isn't_!"

I bite into the thick fabric of my glove and squeeze my eyes shut tight. How could this have happened? How did it all come down to this? There is still much I don't know about Um; things that should not have been forgotten. What would she do now? Afika turned her in. Surely she would see justice in what I am about to do. It's justified in so many ways. The lifetime of lies that tarnished everything and everyone he came into contact with cannot be redone. He has to die.

Tears of anger and hatred, tears of hurt and anguish threaten to spill from my eyes as I breathe heavily the frosty mountain air. "Why?" I whisper bitterly. "Why did you do this? After Ryou, what then? What else do you plan to take away from me?" The warmth of salty tears on my cheeks contrasts to the cold. "Damn you!"

"Minkah, come here!"

Hastily brushing my sleeve across my face I hurry in the direction Malik's voice called. Rounding a corner I'm outside. He's standing near what appears to be a shed of some kind. The snow crunching under my boots, I approach with caution, breath catching when I recognize the knife tied to the handle. Gingerly undoing the knot, I stare at the knife I've used preferably whenever possible. Afik gave it to me a long time ago. He didn't leave this here for me though.

"Kek," I mutter the foul assassin's name.

The army had confiscated this weapon. We were sure they would use it against me by comparing the blade to the markings on the victims of Apophis crimes. It would have been a match too. One would think it would please Kek to have me being found out and hunted down. Apparently this 'meeting' between he, Afika, Ryou, and me is more important to him. So he retrieved it when he wiped out the army.

"What should we do now?" Malik asks me edgily. "I don't like the fact that we seem to be the least informed about what's going on…especially since they're including us."

I examine the snowmobile. It hasn't been fixed with any traps nor has it been damaged. Kek isn't that careless. He left it here for me. That's why there's only one. It's an invitation. And it's not one I'll turn down. I must accept.

"You don't have to come with me," I tell him bluntly, not wanting to have anyone else get caught in the middle of this.

He grabs my arm roughly, a fierceness in his grasp. "I told you I won't let you do this alone!"

I swallow the lump in my throat at how protective he is. Ever since we met, before he knew who or what I was, he went so far as to stalk me knowing I was suffering. Malik isn't exactly the helpless type, but I fear for his safety with Afika and Kek; not to mention Kasiya and Severa who have been hiding in the shadows. Their fate and loyalties are unknown. It's best to assume they are alive and standing beside no one. Always keep the worst option as the greatest possibility but never lose sight of the rest. Malik has done so much for me at his own expense. I've never had anyone care for me the way he has. Before I would have said Afik, but now it's Malik and Malik alone. If he's taught me anything it's to shield who you care about no matter what the cost.

"Minkah!" Malik shakes me roughly when I don't reply.

Lavender eyes gape and his breath intakes in a gasp as I promptly knock him unconscious. For an instant those wide eyes stray to me in disbelief before he slumps forward into my waiting arms. I pick him up and trudge unsteadily through the snow with him. Entering the abandoned house, I find a room with a couch and fireplace. Gently lowering him onto the piece of furniture, I take off my coat and cover him with it for extra warmth. The fireplace could draw unwanted attention. Niu's radar will pick up on him here. By that time it should all be over.

"This is how it must be," I apologize gingerly drawing the back of my hand across his cheek. "Please understand, Malik."

After double-checking his safety and comfort, I return to the shed behind the place where the snowmobile is waiting for me; an ominous gesture of admittance.

**(Dimah's POV)**

_I keep casting nervous glances at the door to the bedroom where I've put Minkah and Afika down for the night. I'm afraid to leave them alone together. It is clear Afika has been with Apophis for some time judging by the way he acts and speaks. That means he's capable of a great deal. There is also no question as to why he is here. He was sent. What I am yet to discover as to whether or not he is here for us or for new recruits. The chance we would stumble upon one another is almost too much to deny. It cannot be a coincidence. _

"_What do I do, father?" I murmur as I staring at the blocked window that I dared not leave open after today's events. "What would you want me to do? What would make you proud? I'm blind and lost." Fingers curling, I fight not to weep. "I don't want to do this anymore! I would make a stand if not for Minkah. All of you understand that."_

"_Who are you talking to?" _

_I snap around, hand on the gun at my side. Afika is standing in the doorway watching me with sharp inquisitiveness. The boy doesn't react to my reaction, as though he's used to it. That he expected it from me. Relaxing my muscles, I smile lightly. _

"_My father."_

_The raven-haired boy eyes me skeptically. "Your ab is dead." _

_He wouldn't know that if he were a random child on a mission to collect new recruits. It's settled then. Apophis sent him to find me. But why a child?_

'_Because anyone else they sent would be dead already,' I conclude dryly at my own weakness. 'They knew I wouldn't kill him.'_

"_That is true," I answer quietly. "I believe he can still hear me." I have to be careful and tactful when getting him to talk. One wrong move and he'll close up. "What about your baba, malak?" _

_Afika's face remains as blank as an untouched piece of marble. My inquiry gauges no response from him. Not even a reply. I skim over 'mother' and any other family members. _

"_I know why you are here, malak," I tell him while keeping alert for any signal of distress. _

_My announcement doesn't faze him. Even so, it doesn't prompt him to speak. What on earth is going through his head? What did they do to this boy? _

"_Why do you call me that?" he asks instead. "I am not an angel." _

_To this I can only smile weakly. "Angels come in many forms." _

"_Angels aren't real," he insists, annoyed at my supposed lack of understanding. _

"_And how do you know that?" I press while walking to the sink. _

"_I know."_

"_But how?" I prompt. _

_He squares his shoulders. "I was taught…" _

"_You believe everything you are told?" I interrupt but keep my voice gentle. "What you see or cannot see? What you do or do not hear? If something cannot be touched does it mean it does not exist?" _

_There it is: A slight crease of doubt on his brow. A sliver of faltering in those usually steely eyes. I repeat the most important question of all. _

"_Do you believe everything you are told?" _

_Unable to decide whether this is a trap, Afika's gaze wavers. His stare moves to the gun at my side. This puts me on edge. He didn't have any weapons on him when I brought him here. That's unlike Apophis. Perhaps they didn't want to take a chance he'd lash out at me or my son?_

"_You know how to use this?"_

_He nods in affirmation. It's not proud or sad. It's a simple fact to him. The child has already been trained to kill. _

"_I like knives better." There's a gleam of satisfaction in his eyes as he says this. It's talking about something he enjoys…or believes he should enjoy. "I'm the best with them." _

_Even as my heart falters, I keep my voice steady. "Is that right? Knives can be very tricky to work with compared to guns." …in the practice of assassinations. "My father had a sword collection, you know," I say, not sure if he did know or not. "Most of them were…taken when he died." _

_That horrible morning when Apophis attacked our home, they assassins had not expected the fight my family gave them. In our large house with so many relatives, we were spread out through the place. Being of the most prestigious of archeologists and Egyptologists, my father had our house adorned with ancient artifacts. When he saw there was no escaping that attack, he ordered my sisters and I to destroy as we attempted to get away. Even though I was the youngest, I was the fastest runner. For that, I curse myself._

_The shards of light in those brown eyes brighten ever so slightly. "Do you have any of them?"_

_A hope is in his features and he doesn't try to conceal it. It's so innocent, yet the nature of his anticipation is dreadful. He could be playing up the innocent child act as a trick to getting his hands on special weapons. The Apophis leaders would praise him for it. And yet…That look. This isn't about pleasing anyone else. The child is genuinely excited. I may have just found a way to win him over. _

"_I have two khepesh," I tell him to which those orbs widen. "Would you like to see them?"_

_Afika nods quickly, struggling to keep a hold of his trained composure. With a slight smile I walk to the cupboards. Opening the top one, I balance carefully on my toes in order to reach the top shelf. There, wrapped in old brown fabric to not draw attention, are the two swords of ancient Egypt. _

"_They stopped using these after the…" _

"_19__th__ dynasty," Afika finishes my sentence. _

"_You've done your homework," I commend while gently placing the bundles on the ground and untying the thin rope around them. "My father discovered them during a dig." I hold one up and it glints in the dim light. Afika is utterly transfixed upon it. After a moment of hesitation, I hold it out to him. "Careful." _

_He takes it with an expert grip, eyes roving across the detail of the short ivory handle and along the small curved blade that was used for slashing as opposed to stabbing. This weapon has seen its fair share of war and reaped a good amount of blood. The blade is worn down not only from time but usage. Afika is frowning as he allows a finger to skim across the blade. _

"_Bronze is not as effective as steel." _

"_It was the metal of the time. When weapons began to be made out of steel they no longer used the khepesh," I remind him as he continues to inspect the sword as if dubious of its potential. _

"_But you could replace it now." _

"_I don't use it for its former purpose." _

_The disdainful look I receive is like nothing I've seen on a child's face before. "What's the point of keeping something if you don't use it?" _

_There is no use in speaking of sentimental value. Someone brought up as he was would fail to understand. I cannot fault him for that but it does complicate things. For my son's sake, for my sake, and for this boy, I must make this work. Everything depends on it. I don't want his blood on my hands. It would be a permanent stain I would see long after scrubbing until my skin was raw. _

"_Why doesn't your ibn have one?" he inquires about Minkah when I don't answer. "Does he know how to use a gun or knife?" _

"_No," I reply tightly. "He does not." _

"_Why?" _

'_Because I don't want him to be like you,' I think sadly as he goes back to gazing at the knife as if it were the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. _

**(Mr. Mutou's POV)**

"What if they can't find anything?" Yugi is rambling nervously as he circles the large sofa. "They won't be able to find Ryou! And Yami will…!"

"That's enough of that kind of talk," I cut him off even though I share those same fears with him.

I don't know which I dread more: The boys finding snow vehicles and going after Kek and the other assassins or having them left stranded in the freezing temperatures, no aid for Yami and no saving Ryou. Even if they do manage to catch up with the assassins I fear for those boys. None of them are in a condition to be fighting. None of them **should** be fighting.

The flames in the fireplace are dancing at the latest batch of wood thrown in as an offering. There's no need to put it out. They know we're here. There's no point in freezing ourselves needlessly. The atmosphere must be as comfortable as possible for Yami.

My grandson's skin is flushed with fever from the infection festering his hand. We've ran out of bandages a long while ago. Now we're using clean dish towels wrapped tight around the wound. With the army and their medics dead we're on our own. There is a small town we stopped in for groceries and gasoline. If we could even get there…

"He's wheezing more," Marik states from beside Yami who we've situated on the sofa.

The fact that Yami isn't waking up is the most frightening of all. Even with a wound like that, he should still be somewhat aware. Instead the only sounds he makes are moans of pain and the raspy passing of air through his lungs. He's fading fast.

"I'll get more blankets from…!" Yugi makes for the stairs.

"No!" I bark. "No one is leaving this room. We stay together."

Ryou was snatched from under our noses. We were all in the house and no one sensed the intruder. Minkah and Niu informed us that Kek is not even the most 'talented' when it comes to sneaking about undetected. With our best line of defense out looking for help, we cannot make another mistake.

"Just add a few more logs to the fire," Marik suggests while pressing a damp cloth to Yami's forehead.

"We're running low," Yugi informs us but complies. Red embers jump like tiny shimmering insects as the wood stirs.

The weariness and fright in the boys plagues me with guilt. I brought them out here. I'm responsible for them being exposed to these horrible events. There was no stopping Minkah, but why did I allow Jounouchi and Honda to go too? Hearing about what these people are capable of and witnessing it firsthand are two very different things. The emotional impact could be catastrophic. I knew the risks when I brought Marik and Malik into our home, revealing a whole other world – a crueler, less kind one – to Yami and Yugi. This is even more extreme. It's actual warfare.

"Maybe they've found Kasiya and Severa," Marik continues to give more positive inputs even though he knows better than either Yugi or I the true graveness of the situation. "It would take a little while to gain trust and strategize with them."

"It would be a great help," I sigh leaning back into my chair, the gun at my side offering little comfort. "Perhaps they'll be able to assist Niu in calming Minkah a bit."

"Good luck with that," Yugi winces as he joins us, sitting on the other side of his brother who is leaning against Marik. "He's completely obsessed with his mother and all the lies Afika told him."

"Don't jump to conclusions so quickly," Marik warns his friend.

Yugi and I watch him, growing concerned when he won't look at us. Instead he tends to Yami, all the while knowing we're watching him with increasing worry.

"Marik…?"

"I don't know who's right or wrong," he admits in the whisper that is his voice. "Who should be blamed…I don't think anyone is. Kek, Afika, and the others…They all have their reasons."

"And those reasons include killing us!" Yugi exclaims in disbelief at what he is hearing. "Marik, I thought you of all people would understand how Minkah feels! Being mistreated, forced to live in forms of slavery, being told lies about how the world really is…!"

"Then you must also understand that I see it from their perspective as well," Marik disrupts somberly, lavender eyes dull. "Malik helped me escape. Malik stole, and murdered, and did whatever was necessary for me." He lifts his head and stares straight at me. "I have few memories of those times. The ones I do have are horrific. Even now he won't tell me the truth about our lives in the tombs and on the streets. Sometimes I wonder if the little bits he does tell me are factual at all. Isn't that what Afika did for Minkah?"

Yugi shakes his head determinedly. "You can't compare Afika to your brother. Marik, they're completely different people! Malik isn't running around trying to kill everyone!"

"But he did," I remind him quietly, having been contemplating Marik's words as they argue. "When I found him and Marik he tried to kill me. Malik had murdered anyone who came near them up until that point. Don't you remember how hostile he was when they first moved in, Yugi? He even broke Yami's arm."

Yugi looks back and forth between us. "But it's still not the same!"

"No, it isn't," Marik agrees. "Afika, unlike Malik, doesn't have anyone to give him a new direction. His purpose in life has always been doing the bidding of Apophis and slaughtering people. Well that purpose is gone and he's left to roam free with absolutely no idea what he should be doing. He only has one thing left to cling to that he recognizes."

"Minkah."

Marik nods with his mouth in a tight grim line. "Exactly. Just like with Malik and I living on the streets. When we escaped the tombs he focused solely on me. Everything he did was for me. What if something had happened to me? What if I'd died or became unable for him to control? What would he have done?"

Fear mounts in me at the uncanny similarities between the two cases. In my grandsons' case, I took them in and gave them new reasons to live. My biological grandsons and I showed them there was more to life than what they had been taught in the tombs. Afika and Minkah escaped Apophis, but later in their lives than Malik and Marik. That gave more time for them to be brainwashed. The problem is that Minkah found comfort and a new perception with us. Afika did not. Along with the secrets he has yet to share with anyone regarding the past, Afika basically **is** Malik back in Egypt without Marik.

He yearned for freedom but didn't really find it. While he led the revolution that defeated Apophis, in doing so he unintentionally destroyed his purpose in life. Now Afika is scrambling to grab the remaining pieces but has found only one: Minkah. His mental stability won't be nearly as intact as before. Even if he masks it, he will be confused and on edge. It won't take much to set him off. The only way to keep him calm is for Minkah to go along with Afika's plan. And in Minkah's current state of mind that is the last thing that's going to happen.

**(Afika's POV)**

Pacing back and forth in the small space, I am growing impatient. That's unlike me. I knew it would take Minkah time to get here. Kek won't just barge in either. If he would, he'd have been here a long time ago. No, he's lying in wait. That leaves me stuck here with this kid.

Glancing at Ryou's unconscious form on the sofa, I try not to compare him to Minkah. It isn't just the physically similarities passed through their shared genes. He acts as Minkah did way back when. It's aggravating me.

I wrap my fingers tightly around the hilt of the knife in my hands, running them along the detailed ivory carvings, the steel of the blade glinting dangerously. It's nearly time. Soon this will be over. A lifetime of battles has lead to this.

She said she wanted to show me how to live. She said she had dreams for the three of us. Dreams are just that: dreams. They are not a reality. She would deny that, say you could make realities. In some ways she was correct. I did just that, as did she. Both of us did it for Minkah. It was something he never knew and never will. If he does find out the entire truth then it is already over. That isn't possible though. Not without conversing with Kek. And I'm not about to let Ryou speak when Minkah gets here.

Telling the facts to the teen could have been a mistake on my part. That is of little importance provided he keeps his mouth shut. I could always cut out his tongue if necessary. It's not like he'll be needing it.

Staring at the ancient sword in my hand, I recall when she first showed me the weapon. She was so foolish about that useless bronze blade. What good was it to anyone that way? I've never understood the idea of mounting such a magnificent piece on a wall or putting it behind glass. That's not what it was made for. If something doesn't have a purpose then all of its real value is gone no matter what anyone claims.

Another moment of doubt creeps into my mind and I hastily slide the knife into its sheath. When the time comes I shall not falter. Ryou moans on the couch, puffs of breath like smoke. I'll only be eased when there are no more breaths from him.

**(Dimah's POV)**

"…_and then Afika grabbed it an' threw it against the wall and it was __**dead**__!" Minkah squeals as I tuck them in for the night. _

_It's at least the tenth time my son has recounted this story to me since it occurred earlier in the day when a viper found its way into our home. Afika had taken action without delay. While Minkah's reports become more and more exaggerated each time they are told, I had not seen someone with such a lack of fear for snakes since my family. My mother cowered before the sight of no snake. If it was non-venomous she allowed it to remain where it was. And unless an immediate threat, venomous serpents were moved unharmed to a safe place away from where they might encounter humans. _

"_It's time for sleep not for tales, Minkah," I chastise without much conviction as he wriggles under the blankets to get comfortable. _

_Afika slithers beside him, never once speaking of the incident with the snake. Over the weeks he's been here I've grown to believe that he hasn't interacted much with other children. Or perhaps he's not used to another kid being so enthusiastic to have him around. It made him very uncomfortable at first. Afika didn't know what to do with regards to my son. The black-haired child is different than most of the children I came across. What is his purpose then? What do they want of him? _

"_Sing us a song so we can get to sleep," Minkah chirps before releasing a big yawn. _

_I smile and ruffle his white locks. Afika still shies away from such contact. He's grown accustomed to many things. Being mistreated as he has, I am amazed at the progress he's made in the small amount of time he's been with us. It gives me conviction that he still is redeemable. _

_Glancing back down at the boys on the mattress Minkah has snuggled against Afika and is fast asleep. The other is quite used to this. The first night it happened I was certain he was going to harm Minkah with that wild look in his eyes. Now he is borderline overprotective of my son. To him, everyone who so much as looks at Minkah is a threat. While it's unsettling at his attachment to Minkah, it's a bond he's never experienced before. Due to his reaction, it would appear he wants these new relationships with Minkah and me even if he doesn't fully grasp the concept. There's no ability to hate Afika. My fear intensifies nonetheless when no one comes looking for him. That is not Apophis' way. Deserters are tracked down and butchered like animals. He must notice the tension in my face and I quickly mask it with reassurance. _

"_Would you like a song, malak?" I honestly don't know if he likes the lullabies or not. Minkah is always the one making the requests. _

_Tenderly I reach out and brush black bangs from his eyes. That is all he permits. He does not shy away, allowing the foreign touch. Understanding is lacking when it comes to everyday things. Behind the curtains and masks is a mystified child who has taken off the tinted lenses and is seeing the full spectrum of colors for the first time. I cannot begin to imagine what it is like for the boy._

"_Which is your favorite? 'The Chickens'? 'Sleep'?" I venture several of the ones Minkah desires to hear the most often. _

_Afika shakes his head, hair messy around him as the back of his head is pressed into the lumpy pillow. Those eyes are sharp like diamonds used to cut other gems. They cut into me. _

"_Which is it then, malak?" _

"_Doha ya doha." _

_I gaze at him in perplexity. "What?" _

"_The song," he prompts. "That is the best one." _

**(Ryou's POV)**

This time when I awaken I don't open my eye. There's a violent pounding in my temple like someone is taking a sledgehammer to it. I fight the urge to hold my hand to my throbbing head, knowing it will only attract Afika's attention. His behavior is becoming more erratic. It's frightening. I don't want him focused on me at all. He can dwell in his own demented world until my brother gets here.

I can hear frayed breathing quite faintly. The cold is getting to him at last. No matter how hard he was trained and taught to endure the elements the human body has its limits. He's gradually shutting down. The problem is I don't think I can outlast him in such a contest. The blood loss is a critical factor that not even his presented coat can change. My bare fingers and shoeless toes are going numb. To top that off, I cannot even remain conscious.

My ears strain when I hear him whisper something. It's almost like a mantra of some kind. There's a slow steady rhythm to it. It's eerie yet soothing. Almost like the lulling drum of a heartbeat.

"…Wa al-ka'aka fi al'makhzan

Wa al'makhzan yih'yaj muftah…"

The murmur is melodious in the flowing language I recognize as Arabic. I'm able to catch only a few words from it. Barely knowing the basics, I cannot keep up with the pace as the words string together in an elaborate weaving my mind cannot follow. Listening raptly, I search for a meaning as to what he's saying or the reason behind it. No one is answering. I don't hear any radio device he might be talking into. It can't be a prayer. He wouldn't believe in anything like that. What is it then? Is he relaying a message to someone? There are no regular pauses as in a conversation.

"…Wa al-bagara tibgh'a al-hasheesh

Wa al-hasheesh foog al-jabal…"

I dare not ask. I'm not sure I'm even capable of speaking anymore. It's like he's casting a spell upon me. The alien words pacify my fears and I feel myself slipping away again. The soft peculiar chanting is calming me like a...

…almost…like a…

"Doha ya doha…"

**(Niu's POV)**

"Please!" the soldier begs cowering before Honda who stands poised, gun aimed at the man.

There is emptiness in the teen's hazel eyes as he attempts to pent up any and all emotions. The snow around us is dyed a dark red and the smell is repugnant. Jounouchi is leaning against a tree vomiting violently. My weapons were, as Apophis would call it, a success. Even with their experience in battle, it is the soldiers who lay dead at our feet. Jounouchi took a bullet to his arm. Having slowed the bleeding, and given we now have a mode of transportation, it is not life threatening. Now he's dry-heaving, stomach acid dripping from his open mouth like saliva.

"Please d-don't!" the man implores, cringing as Honda's finger curls around the trigger.

"Enough," I speak, stalking forward. "It is enough."

Honda's chest is heaving at the adrenaline rush, eyes feral when they snap to me. He, like Jounouchi and I, is covered in blood spatter. Aside from the blonde, it is not ours. In a daze Honda looks back and forth between me and the remaining soldier as if unable to believe what he's seeing. Lieutenant Hiroki and his men are scattered in a bloodbath. The power of our weapons ripped them to shreds.

Walking up to Honda, I gingerly take the gun from him. "Get Jounouchi inside. We must leave."

Too shaken to argue, he stumbles away from me towards his friend. I watch him with a sinking feeling in my gut. They should not have had to do this. This is my first time killing as well but I have seen my fair share of bloodshed. I made the weapons used to commit these horrendous atrocities. That was the part I played. Who are they? They're two ordinary teens who go to school and hang out with their friends. They grew up getting in trouble and goofing around. They didn't kill their peers or watch their families die. They are not assassins, mercenaries, or soldiers.

I should never have put guns in their hands.

The soldier cringing on the ground cannot be much older than me. He reminds me of that kind private Ichiro who I must assume is dead. He was most likely at the encampment when Kek infiltrated it. I stare into the young man's terror-filled eyes, my ears tracking Honda and Jounouchi's movements. The door of one of the army vehicles slams shut.

Motioning with an arm for the soldier to get up he hastily scrambles to his feet. There's blood oozing from a wound to his side. With his heavy jacket and gear it's difficult to tell the extent of the injury.

"I won't…tell any-anybody!" he stutters with pleading eyes as I pilot him to a clearing away from his fallen comrades and their weapons.

"Stay here," I command him brandishing my own gun, Honda's slung over my shoulder.

The young man nods hurriedly that he understands. I put him there so I'll catch him if he makes for gun beside any of the other soldiers or if he tries to flee. Keeping him in sight, I make my way to the vehicle where Honda and Jounouchi reside. Undoing the hatch I open the door. They're sitting huddled next to one another with white ashen faces. Both look up at me when I enter.

"Where's the soldier?" Honda asks hoarsely.

"Waiting outside," I brush past them to the controls. "I teach you how to drive."

"And the soldier?" Honda presses as he approaches me on shaking legs. "What about the soldier?"

Scanning the controls, I quickly become accustomed to the mechanics of how to operate it. Thankfully it is not as complicated as I feared. Placing a hand on Honda's shoulder, I move him beside me to view the controls.

"This is…"

"What about the soldier?" he repeats, mind stuck on the man I wouldn't let him kill. "What are we going to do about him?"

I glance at Jounouchi who is sitting back in the 'passenger' section where the soldiers rode. His eyes are closed, facial muscles pinched in psychological and physical pain. He's breathing in deep gulps in an attempt to compose himself. Honda, while he's up and talking, is not faring much better.

"Do not worry about that," I tell him. He needs to concentrate. "The others are waiting for us. You and Jounouchi will drive back and get to place with doctor."

"What about you?" he rasps while his eyes try to focus on the board of switches and lights before us.

"I will go ahead with the other one," I nod out the front window to the second large vehicle, "to help get Ryou return."

It is plain to see how torn he is about having me go on alone. Both he and I are well aware that Jounouchi cannot operate this machine in his current condition. Besides, they both have already experienced too much combat. Their mission is to get the others back at the mansion to safety and Yami to a hospital. The language barrier keeps me from saying all I would like to. He understands nonetheless. If I can train him how to operate this thing and send them in the right direction, it won't have been in vain.

**(Honda's POV)**

"I program several way for you to go," Niu points to a screen near me after a crash course on how to drive this thing. On it is a map of the area with several different colored lines zigzagging across it. "This is the best." His finger traces over the green line. "Try blue next if needed."

I try to ignore the smear of blood his glove leaves on the screen, taking an unsteady gulp of air. My body won't stop shaking. Jounouchi is curled up on a seat in the back area clutching his arm and staring at nothing. He's never been quiet for this long. I have to hold myself together. Our friends are waiting for us. I can't let them down.

"What will you do?" I ask quietly. "If you catch up with Malik and Minkah what will you do?"

Niu tilts his head slightly to the side. "I do not understand."

"Will you fight Kek and the others?" I clarify though I'm certain of his answer.

"If I have to." His dark intelligent eyes don't miss my apprehension. "You stay on what you do. I worry about me. You worry about you. If we worry about other then we are distracted. If we are distracted we are dead. Aiywa?" Niu offers a bleak smile.

Forcing my lips to lift slightly I nod stiffly. "Right."

Nodding in return, he walks around me to check on Jounouchi one last time. Niu has his gun and mine. I don't ask for it back and he doesn't offer. We still have Jounouchi's if we have no other option. This vehicle is bulletproof and well-armored. With any luck we won't need the gun.

I watch as he says something to our friend who barely acknowledges his presence, too consumed by the chaos earlier. No matter how much you hear about it and talk about it, it doesn't prepare you when it comes time to take a life. And we all took many lives out there. Niu doesn't ask either of us to come with him into another imminent battle. He can perceive we are unable. It makes me feel weak that he can do it and I cannot. That makes me sick. How much of my humanity did I lose by killing those men?

"I must go."

Niu's standing before me again. There are lines on his face etching the strain and weariness but also the determination. There's no talking him out of this. I'm afraid for him. Even with these advanced guns, he's not a fighter. He's not a trained killer like his former comrades. They will murder without hesitation. They relish in the pain of others. Compared to them he doesn't stand a chance in hell. With bile in my throat, I realize this could be the last time I ever see him alive, ever talk to him. The chances of him coming back, even in a body bag, are slim to none.

Images of the screaming terrified soldiers as we blew them to hell…of Afika with Kaiba's mutilated head…of the psychological anguish we've had to watch Minkah, Ryou, and Niu endure…All of it floods into my brain at once in a violent torrent.

How strange I could feel this protective of someone I know virtually nothing about. Or perhaps things like names, family, history, and pastimes aren't all that important. I know who he is. He's repentant of the part he played in Apophis. Niu is doing all he can to make up for it. Whether it's by saving as many innocent lives he can or by killing the remaining assassins, I do not know. I'm praying, for his sake, that it's the former. As he turns to leave I can't help but ask.

"Niu." He looks back over his shoulder at me. "What about the soldier?"

"Do not worry about that. Worry about you. Remember?"

"I can't do that," I say quietly while clutching the doorframe. "Please…"

"If I could, I would stay and tell many things," he muses in a sad but composed manner as he looks out at the soldier trembling on the ground in the distance. "I would change much."

"Then talk to me!" It's an eerie thing, like the last confessional before an execution. Anything he would have someone know about himself or his life, any lasting impressions he wishes to leave…this is his final chance.

"There is too much…and most should never be said again."

"I don't want you to force yourself to kill more people and die a nobody!" I yell at him as anger erupts inside of me.

It's not fair. He was never a murderer. Why should he have to start now? He shouldn't have to die a killer!

He regards me in painful silence before responding to my words and fury. "It would work. Niu was the god of nothingness," he refers to the ancient Egyptian name he was given. "Fitting way to die."

"Don't die as Niu then, die as _yourself_!" I seethe stepping towards him. "Be who you used to be!"

The ache that appears in his features makes my heart wrench. "I cannot do that."

I won't let that be his answer. In several large strides I've grabbed him roughly by the arm as he makes to exit the vehicle. He gazes up at me, already on the steps leading to the ground. We're both coated in blood, our clothes dyed. The metallic stench is revolting. This is enough blood.

"There is a line to cross," he tells me in a soft monotone. "It is when things cannot go back how they were. You and Jounouchi have crossed it by killing. Every time you kill it is harder get back over the line. Do not be like me."

"You're not like them!" I insist not releasing him, tightening my hold. "Promise me you won't be a hero!" He gazes at me in perplexity. "Promise you'll come back!" I get to my point. "Then you will tell me about your life and your friends and family. You'll teach Jou more Arabic so he'll annoy the crap out of us. You'll stay with us and we'll call you by your real name…!"

He gently pries my hand from his arm, all the while wearing a small smile on his face. "If I come back, I do these things."

"_When_ you come back," I say standing in the doorway above him as he reaches the snow. "And you're coming back to do all those things we just talked about, all right?"

He conjures a weak smile that isn't fooling either of us. "Aiywa."

**(Dimah's POV)**

"_What?" I ask at his request. _

"_The song. That is the best one." _

_I'm unprepared for this. What do I say? Throwing the truth at him could have an extremely negative effect. We're establishing a fragile trust. I'll have to be sensitive with this. Nevertheless, I am baffled by this turn of events. It's something I would never have foreseen.  
_

"_That's your favorite?" _

_He gives me a strange look. "If you don't like it then why do you sing it?" _

"_It's not like that, malak," I assure him hurriedly while tucking the blankets around him and Minkah. "It's just…I haven't sung it in a while. I don't remember how it goes." _

_The child scrutinizes me. "How could you forget it? You sing it all the time." _

"_Apparently I'm a bit rusty," I grin apologetically sitting on the edge of the mattress. "Remind me how it goes." _

_Gazing at me doubtfully, gauging to see if this is some sort of test or trick, he begins softly: _

"_Doha ya doha and they built the Ka'aba  
And with zamzam water they put on it  
My father traveled to Mecca…"_

_I listen, rocking lightly to the tune as he croons in a soft voice that does not match his usual demeanor. _

"_He brought me a kind of cookie  
The cookie is now in the storage  
And the storage needs a key  
The key is with the carpenter  
And the carpenter wants money…"_

_I begin to hum along with his voice, gently running my fingers through his uneven bangs. He slows, and I can hear the sleep enter his voice as he struggles to stay awake._

"…_The mountain wants rain  
Fall rain fall on the mountain… on my…niece's pumpkins  
My niece…gave birth to…a son…"_

_Tears sting and escape in the dark as I sway back and forth, gently massaging his scalp as he slips into dreams. I continue to hum the tune long after he falls silent. My heart is breaking as I hum the unforgotten lullaby, praying for this child who deserves to be loved like he was before. It wasn't that I didn't wish to sing this song for him. I don't know it. _

_I've never heard it before in my life. _

**(Honda's POV)**

"There are radio system in the vehicles," Niu explains to me as he and I stand outside. "We can talk through those."

"Sounds good." The knot in my throat won't loosen but I'm trying to keep a brave face. "Is there a range they won't work anymore?"

"When you get down the road away from the houses we will not hear each other," he calculates.

That means I'll have approximately twenty minutes—maybe less with these vehicles—after we pick up Mr. Mutou and the others and head for the nearest town before we lose contact with Niu. There are many modifications he could make but we've already used enough time. The fight with the army was a huge delay. We can't risk waiting any longer.

I cast a glance at the soldier who is watching us warily. He's pale, having lost a good deal of blood from a bullet to his abdomen. I would take him with us but he would rat us out to the first people we come across. We can't trust he'll keep his mouth shut. It's awful because he isn't one of the ones who harassed us before. I don't recognize him. There he is: bleeding, surrounded by his dead comrades, and utterly terrified. To him we are Apophis. If Niu takes him with then he might side with whoever fights Niu. There's no way out of this one.

Niu notes my apprehension resting a hand on my shoulder. "Worry about you. Go."

Without looking at him or the soldier I climb into the army vehicle and slam the door. Taking several deep breaths, I go up the stairs, my feet like blocks of cement. Jou is staring blankly at a wall. More disheartened than ever, I move to the main area and thrust the gears. The machine roars like a monster in a movie. Jou nearly jumps out of his seat. I'm momentarily deaf before becoming accustomed to the noise. When I look out the window I wish I hadn't. The soldier is not far away curled up on the ground. Niu is standing there watching me with a stony face. He's taken his gun out but just waits. It takes me a moment to understand why.

"Thanks," I whisper carefully maneuvering the large vehicle out into a clearing and thundering off through the trees.

For all the racket it makes, I wish it were louder. Even with its blaring engine and shrieking gears, the single gunshot continues to ring in my ears long after Niu pulled the trigger.

* * *

The face off will be next chapter! 8D It's been long in the waiting!

Minkah: You're telling me. -.-;

So Dimah is our credible narrator, though Kek knows something no one else (besides Dimah) does. I decided to begin bringing her side of the story in sooner than planned. It was actually all going to be one chapter following the big fight(s). Looking over my plans, it just seemed way too out of place and on its own. Plus it's better to have somewhat of an idea of what is going through the characters' heads when they face-off. :P In the long run, it will make it more emotional. It gives a clearer view of where they stand.

Minkah: -blinks- I'm standing right here.

Brilliant boy. -.-;

So I don't want people panicking thinking I'm turning Afika into a "good-guy" all of a sudden. (I'm talking to you especially, **XxYourXxDisasterXx**) ;) He also isn't going to be mushy or apologetic next chapter. Quite the opposite. I just don't want to scare anyone concerning his childhood self being "soft". We all know that went downhill regardless of who tells it.

If you haven't had a chapter dedication in a while raise your hand! ;D


	23. Chapter 23: Loyalties

Hi lovelies! I'm off to vacation where there are no computers and such, so I had to cut the chapter a bit shorter than I wanted. Felt it had already been too long and it was time for an update! ;)

Less of you than last chappie. Sad! D:

**XxYourXxDisasterXx: **lol I figured you wouldn't think Afika would become a "good guy" but I didn't want to take the chance of a tantrum ensuing. (Afika: *scoffs* What the fuck are you talking about? They throw tantrums about how I need to die every single chapter!) haha! So true! XD (Afika: Why are you smiling?) *sweatdrop* And isn't it just plain cute how Minkah protects Malik? (Malik: He knocked me out AGAIN?) (Kasiya: At least you still have your fucking _face_...) Oh go away. You're dead.

**cgflower: **I know, isn't it fun how you guys are learning a lot but the characters aren't? Isn't it just..._maddening_? *licks lips* I'm glad you enjoyed the flashbacks. It's my first time using a dead person for narrations in first-person. I like to "test" different writing styles and stuff like that in my fan fics. This one was a success. Whoot!

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost: **You only like Afika because he's insane and bad? Well good! He'll keep at least one fan then. (Afika: Umm...yay?) lol Glad you like Dimah's narrations. I was a bit concerned about her...you know, having a dead person narrate and all. But it's turned out really well. :) Ah, the comparing of Afika and Malik. I like to have things examined from different angles, such as having a few characters (in this case Marik) who realize it's not all black and white. (Minkah: Yes it is! My hair is white and his *points at Afika* is black!) -.-;

**DMagic: **Doha ya doha...It's the only part that's a bit iffy on translation. Doha is the capital of Qatar, and the literal translation is along the lines of "the big tree". Not sure which it's in reference to, if either. *sweatdrop* More likely the city. The fight scene. *rubs hands together* Yesss! I too am looking forward to that!

**Peepz:** "Now my minds all like, "poor little baby" and "DIE YOU MOTHAFUCKA" at the same time." ROFL! That's Awesome! XD Hope Minkah learns the truth, eh? Time for him to come face to face with Afika! Whoot!

**Sagira98: ***grins* I was wondering if anyone would question Honda and/or Niu's sexual orientation after that scene. (Honda: You make it sound dirty) lol No, they're not gay. (Niu: Well that's a relief. I could do sooo much better) (Honda: Hey!) I felt it was all right they show the amount of concern and emotion they did due to the fact they both feel Niu is going to die. "And Ryou and Niu had better live, otherwise I'm not going to be speaking to you for awhile." *grins slyly* Is that supposed to be a threat? jking! ;D Anyhoo, you shall not deter me! No one shall! Mwahahahaha!

**Memnoch's Heart:** "Why do I have the sinking feeling that one day I'm going to open up my documents and find all of the 'Minkahs' turned to something like 'Stuart'?" *whistles innocently* I have no idea what you're talking about...have you been talking to Peepz? What, you don't want it to turn into a smut fic?...Oh geez, now those images are in my head too! Thanks a lot! Ryou, put your damn clothes back on! (Ryou: B-but the reviewers s-said...!) Put them on! (Afika: Heh. You got in trouble. *smiles and a parrot drops dead*) O.o Wow. Would you look at that! You were right! (Afika: O.o) Oh I know what you mean about Doha ya Doha! I've never heard it either but it's like my mind has created a tune for it and it's THERE!

**dragonlady222: **Yes, Afika had a childhood before Apophis but he doesn't realize it. Sad, no? (Malik: *grumbling* He still needs a slow painful death) Confrontation time! Let us commence! 8D

So no one raised their hand for a chapter dedication. Sillies. :P Let's see, it shall beeeee...**.dragonlady222** and** Sagira98**! Song is "Had Enough" by Breaking Benjamin. It could fit in for sooo many different characters' POV's! XD

Milk it for all it's worth.  
Make sure you get there first.  
The apple of your eye.  
The rotten core inside.  
We are all prisoners.  
Things couldn't get much worse.  
I've had it up to here, you know your end is near.

Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life.  
You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down!  
I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind.  
You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind.

You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in your misery and hate what you've become.

Heaven help you

**Chapter 23: Loyalties**

**(Dimah's POV)**

_The sky is neither an endless black nor a dark velvet blue. It is grey. This is odd for there are no storm clouds. I shiver at the unnatural, uncanny way it remains so still and empty like a dirty piece of parchment stretched to its limit. I search for the seams, for a patch of that dark indigo or even a single star peeping through a small gap. There is nothing. _

_It is blank like the tainted promise I made to the boys. The determination of Afika and the hope in Minkah had impaired me of my better judgment. I'd never seen Afika grin the way he did then. I could not bear to lose that moment so soon when they begged that we leave this place. How could I have been so selfish? _

_While Minkah's curiosity of another home where people might accept us is pure, I am no fool as to the reason behind Afika's persistence. There is no doubt in my mind as to the cause. It's been several weeks since I brought the boy into our home. Apophis is on the move. He is surely being missed by now. They will be hunting down the child that has opened up to my son and me. He allows emotions to show that I'm not sure he even knew he was capable of feeling. _

_With the help of Yarah our neighbor I was informed of strangers entering the village seeking a certain child. She told me of this yesterday, saying she could not visit anymore. It's too dangerous to fraternize with me. That means word has traveled throughout the area by now. _

_We're already caught. _

_I tighten my lips as pain blisters behind my eyes. How do I tell them? Shoot down their dreams like a songbird riddled with bullets. It goes beyond that, for there is a darker intent approaching us, slithering like snakes in the eerie quiet under cover of night. _

_My fate is death. I have already accepted this. It is a fate long in the waiting. As for the boys? My fingers trail across the gun strapped under my outer robe. I cannot allow them to be taken and brainwashed. To be used as living weapons against others? They would lose much more than their freedom. They would themselves be lost to the 'cause'. _

_That depravation of humanity is far worse than death. _

"_Do we know where we are going yet?" _

_I gather my nerves before turning to look at Afika standing before the bedroom door. Every evening he has come out and asked the same questions. At first there was anticipation in him. He was excited about the idea of freedom and of a new life. That has since soured as time as waned onward. Doubt plagues him as that old suspicion he was taught returns. _

_My heart bleeds when I see that pain in his eyes that have become so alive. Our care and love breathed life into those previously empty orbs. It ripples across his features as an acknowledgment to the world of its presence. _

"_You don't plan to go," the boy states monotonously as if reading my thoughts. "You never planned to take us from here." _

"_Malak, that's not true…" I make to correct him even as his words dig deep. _

"_You lied to us!" he shouts while circling me in accusation. "You said we would leave this place!" _

_I try to think up a reason: __"Malak, you must understand. I only have a passport for myself. Even with it, it will be difficult enough for me to get out of the country—let alone you two boys. And it's too late now." _

_I haven't seen that look of utter disbelief since the day he arrived. "__That's your reason? You promised us! You promised!" _

_His temper is rising and he's becoming frantic at the idea of me betraying him. He's been deceived far too many times in his life already. Should I tell him the truth? That they're coming for him? That death is the only way out? The only chance of escape? _

"_I'm sorry, malak," I entreat him instead. "I…" _

_Tears. _

_Tears come forth in a torrent from his brown eyes. How many years worth of bitterness and aguish are within those droplets? He shakes his head when I make to speak. _

"_You lied to me!" he screams and I am sure Minkah must be awake by now if not already. "You promised to be my family! You said I could trust you but you lied!"_

_There it is. _

_The hopes he had and believed. Everything I was able to teach him and convince him in many difficult weeks snatched back in an instant. My tremulous hand closes around the gun. This is what I've been avoiding the entire time. _

_The last thing I wanted to do. _

"_Malak…" I try again, fraught for it not to end like this. _

_Not like this._

"_You __**promised**__!" he emphasizes the word. A word I told him meant something, had a great valuable purpose. _

_I step towards him cautiously, my hand straying from the weapon in favor of reaching out to him. "Please listen to me…" _

"_No!" _

_Without warning he turns and races out the front door. In the chaotic tension I had not noticed he'd circled that far around me. I'm left in a moment of shock before realizing he has indeed run out into the streets. _

"_**Afika!" **__I shout frantically chasing after only pausing to call to my son as I slam the door. "Minkah, stay inside!" _

**(Afika's POV)**

I've been fighting an uphill battle for so long. Only one person has known it. I'd rather have my worst enemy be the one aware. Whether it is worse to have Kek know my weaknesses or strengths, I am not sure. It is of little matter for he knows both.

The tides are about to turn in my favor. I can snatch Minkah back from the disillusioned world those bastards have pulled him into. It _is_ enticing; I'll allow the façade that much credit. But that's all it is. There is no 'truth' they spew that cannot be easily snuffed out like a candle. I was once captivated by that world. She bewitched me. She led me to believe in so many things that were nothing more than an earful of lies.

"How ironic I have done what you told me regardless," I muse with an ill smile.

The growl of a motor outside announces a new arrival. There is no need for caution on their part concerning traps. I wouldn't bother with such things at this point. Whoever wishes to face me, I am prepared to take.

Ryou has gone quiet where he lies on the couch. He is alive. I would have it no other way at this point. The injuries inflicted by Kek have taken their toll at long last. No more of his constant questions and inept accusations. I have not decided whether I want him to regain consciousness for when Minkah arrives or not. He does know too much now. Then again, I don't know how much my lover himself is aware.

"What's more important to you?" I ask my absent partner who is already climbing the stairs to this floor as the silent predator I trained him to be.

I walk over to the window and stare down at the lone snowmobile parked almost directly below. There is a single set of prints leading from it. He is alone then.

Good.

After a moment of hesitation the door creaks open across the room. I don't bother looking at him. The floorboards creak under his boots as he enters.

"You came alone," I comment mildly. "Why is that, Minkah?"

"Where is he, Afika?" he demands in a low voice laced with venom revealing his true objectives.

"Is it true that you're trying to protect those _people_?" I spit out contemptuously as he keeps his focus entirely on me, the back of the couch to him. "Have you forgotten what you came here to do?"

"I came here for my brother," he retorts aggressively. "And to fucking kill you!"

My blood boils at those words. Not the ones he expected. Not the outright threat. No. The subtle one. The one he does not understand.

The one I will now correct.

**(Marik's POV)**

It's been quiet for a long time. The only sounds are the crackling of the fire, occasional pained moans from Yami, and the high-pitched whistle of the wind as it seeps through any nook and crack it can. Half an hour ago we put the last of the wood in the fireplace. If they don't come back soon we'll have to start breaking furniture to throw in there.

Grandpa wrings his hands every time his eyes stray to the clock. Time seeps slowly in the mind but rushes quickly in truth. It's as if I were in a fog, unaware of what was going on around me. Yugi grows increasingly edgy as his brother's breaths slow into shallow ragged rasps. Fever burns through Yami at an alarming rate. Having done everything we are capable, we are forced with the tedious task of waiting for help to come to us.

As things stand there is no chance this can be resolved through means other than bloodshed. No treaty will be reached. There is no negotiating with people in that frame of mind. My adoptive family was extremely fortunate with Marik and me. The results could have easily been very different.

Resting my chin on my fists I sit in a chair across the way from Yugi and Grandpa who are tending to Yami, using a shirt to rewrap the infected wound. It is hardly proof of what Minkah is capable of; the same being said for my brother.

I'm all too aware of the scars covering my throat, marking me as unfit for life. Grandpa had remarked how well I've held myself together these past few days. I haven't had any real meltdowns. Normally I would. I cannot afford to shatter. None of us can afford it.

"Where are they?" Yugi asks no one as he eyes his brother worriedly. "What's taking so long?"

"Patience," Grandpa murmurs though it's clear he's just as uneasy. "It isn't like they were just walking down the road."

I bite my lip as I stare at the door. There are far more than the natural elements out there. Apophis isn't going to let us escape. Regardless of who is in charge, if anyone _is_ leader anymore, the fact that we know about them is enough. Considering this, I stand slowly, listening intently for any sounds. Just as before there's a deathly hush. Far too quiet.

Unnerved, I tread cautiously across the room, not heeding Grandpa's admonishing for me to return to my seat. This is the perfect opportunity. Would they really pass up on it? Aside from one gun and a tranquilizer gun we are defenseless.

"Marik, please come back over here," Grandpa calls. "I don't want anyone going near the windows or doors."

"It's too quiet." Even in my whisper of a voice they hear me due to the silence.

"With the way the weather is there wouldn't be any animals or anything around," Yugi points out as I move towards one of the windows.

"He's right, Marik. It's just your nerves," Grandpa tries to assure me. "Now come back here."

Inhaling in frustration, I notice a faint odor. Nearing the door, it gets stronger and stronger. Carefully crouching down I can smell it clearly near the base of the door.

"Marik, what are you doing?"

My heart bounds when I recognize not only the source but the reason for its presence.

I jump back with a gasp at the orange flash outside the windows. The amount of heat that came from under the door warmed my skin to the extreme in an instant. Grandpa and Yugi leap to their feet in shouts. The inferno immediately takes the entire front of the house without delay. The windows break from the tremendous heat, smoke billowing into the room. Turning sharply my watering eyes can already see the black smoke flowing in from the kitchen as well as up the stairs from the basement.

"Marik!" Grandpa coughs somewhere in the chaos.

Trying to adjust my eyes as I scramble to my feet I swear I see a lone figure standing outside of the shattered window. They are alone and motionless.

A spectator to watch us burn.

**(Malik's POV)**

_You don't have to come with me._

Throbbing pain… my head…

"Malik."

Where am I?

I was with someone…wasn't I? A voice is calling my name but…it's not…

"Malik."

Minkah.

No, it's not Minkah. But wasn't that who I was with? Weren't we going somewhere? Wasn't something bad happening?

An ache in my neck as someone gently lifts me slightly. Fingers press against my throat testing for a pulse. Why are they doing that? I'm here.

"Malik, wake up."

Wake up?

_I told you I won't let you do this alone!_

In order to wake up I would have to be asleep. I wouldn't doze off if something important were at work. Minkah needs my help. He's counting on me.

Oh god.

My eyes shoot open only to shut immediately as my vision swims. The person lowers me back onto something soft yet firm. Some piece of furniture. Taking another deep breath I open my eyes slowly this time. Niu gazes down at me with concern.

"_I was afraid I'd have to drag you to the vehicle and have you jolted around in the back," _he states with a fake humor to his voice. He pushes me back down as I make to sit. _"Regain consciousness a few more minutes…" _

"_There's no time! Where's Minkah?" _I gasp out struggling against him, only partially registering what he says.

"_Stay down or I'll knock you out this time," _he warns me. There is no teasing in his features. _"I don't know where he is. I assume he went on ahead by himself." _

I allow myself to fall back, breath in-taking when I spot the coat wrapped loosely around me. He knew Niu was coming. The tech-expert uses that damn radar. Minkah knew he'd find me here.

Safe and sound while he does the dirty work himself.

"_We came upon two army transporters," _Niu fills me in while waiting for me to recover. _ "Jounouchi and Honda have taken one back to the mansion to evacuate." _

A different fear sets in my gut at the dark stains literally covering his clothing. The metallic reek is unmistakable. Despite the amount of blood Niu doesn't seem harmed. Not in a physical sense. I see a deeper wound though. His eyes have changed yet again.

"_He can't do this alone. We must go after him!" _I implore the now 'official' assassin who listens to me with a grim expression.

I don't know who Niu fought, but he killed. His eyes tell it all. Was it too much for him? Will he refuse to continue now that his hand has been forced? Or has it ignited a thirst for vengeance?

"_I never said we weren't," _he replies stonily. _"You can regain your strength in the vehicle. We need to get moving." _

**(Minkah's POV)**

"Your…brother?"

Afika asks in a measured uncertain tone as if he's confident he hasn't heard me correctly. It's hard for me to tell what he's thinking. For one of the first times since we became assassins, I attempt to read him. It's no easy task. That is the problem. I always followed him without question, blindly trusting him.

"Yes, where is Ryou?" I demand keeping the smaller of the two guns I'm carrying aimed at him. "I know you have him! Where is he?"

Like me, he is not wearing a coat. The house's heat is not on. Aside from the wind it's as freezing in here as it is outside. To leave himself to the cold like this is reckless. It will impair his effectiveness and accuracy. I had a reason. The chills shivering through me are a reminder that Malik is safe.

What is Afika's motive?

"Your _brother_, as you refer to him, is right in front of you," he grounds out disdainfully. "Haven't I always taught you keep yourself keen to your surroundings?"

It is then and only then that I notice the shallow breaths. Approaching with caution, I make my way around a sofa. There lies my brother, half of his face covered expertly in bloodied bandages. His skin is wan and his eye closed as he slumbers fitfully. Afika's coat is draped over him.

I don't know what to make of it. Placing a hand down almost protectively on my brother's head I quickly return my attention to Afika. Ignoring him could prove fatal. He's yet to look at me. Or so I think.

"What's with the gun?" he asks in mocking amusement. "They were never your choice of weapon before."

There is no answer I can come up with, my arm shaking as I glare at him. His words instantaneously take me to my knife that Kek returned.

"Niu hid his new designs from us. Practical bastard that he is. Have you become so spineless to hide behind something like that?" he scoffs in disgust.

Even as I do my best to keep my attention on him, my eyes stray to Ryou's motionless form. We know Kek had him first. Afika then stole him away. That brings me to the conclusion the wounds on his face are from Kek. Afika's been taking care of Ryou, guarding him even.

But why?

"If you hate him so much why haven't you killed him?" I ask slowly, placing myself between my brother and Afika.

"That is simple enough." He turns for the first time to face me. "I was saving that pleasure for you."

Even in the dim light my sharp eyes can view how much he has changed. The black hair is wild from the blistering elements. One hand is wrapped tightly in bandages. He's complexion is pallid as if he were sick. It could be so depending on how long he's been without his coat. Something about the way he's looking at me sets me on edge. The ill intentions show through clear and he makes no move to mask them. As he remains silent, I comprehend he answered me and what he's expecting me to do. Planting my feet firmly I ready myself to shoot.

"Take note of the one I am aiming the gun at."

He smirks at me. "It's not what she would have wanted."

A snarl rises in me and I force myself to keep in check. He would dare use that against me? "No it is not. I remember things now, Afik. I know the truth," I tell him bluntly, hoping to spark a reaction. "I know what she would have wanted."

"I see." He takes a confident step towards us, eyes trained on me. "Tell me: is _this_ what she would have wanted then?" he asks calmly motioning to the gun. "The two of us turning on one another?"

My finger curled around the trigger freezes. He regards me with a baleful consideration as if waiting for the right moment to pounce. Everything inside of me screams to shoot him. His tormenting words prevent me from acting upon this driving urge.

"She trusted you," I remind him viciously. "My actions here will be forgiven."

"That's absurd," he scoffs in spite. "She never trusted me. Not for an instant. Trust is essential in many ways, but it is not everything. You can only depend upon a person to a certain degree."

"At least I can agree with _that_."

Afika's features darken but he doesn't move to strike. "You have been sorely misled by these people, Minkah. I'm merely setting things right."

"By having me kill them?"

This time his brow creases. "You're troubled. What is so hard to understand? It's what we've always done. You've never questioned it before."

"Maybe I've changed." My fingers run through my brother's hair matted with dried blood. He releases a small whimper in response. "I'm not going to kill anymore."

Afika's lips twitch before he frees an irrepressible chuckle. His shoulders shake as he bows his head mocking everything I have become. It's the perfect opportunity. A clean shot. One bullet will silence him for good.

He senses my hesitation, lifting his head with a sly smirk. "Of course you won't kill anymore…after finishing me off, right? Oh, and let's not forget Kek is still out there as well." Rubbing his chin in thought he says, "Then you'll be free of this at last. You can pretend to be one of them. Just like we've always pretended…"

"No!" I shout striding toward him meaningfully. "I'm done with that life! Once I've severed your head I'll be done with this for good!"

The wicked delight vanishes on the spot. In its place appears inquisitiveness.

"Sever my head? I assume that means you plan to use your khepesh to kill me?"

It's a challenge. Not only that, it's what I really want. With the gun I'm keeping my distance. I'm not really doing it myself. I owe it to Um to spill his blood with my own two hands. Slipping the gun into its holder at my side, I pull forth the curved blade Afika gave me all those years ago. Even though he is more skilled than me, he appears to be in a weakened state. It should give me just enough advantage. As if in answer to my proclamation he draws his knife in a leisure scraping sound while never looking away, never blinking.

"What are you just standing around for?" he asks with a sardonic smirk. "Don't tell me I have to attack the brat just to get you to…"

That's all it takes. I aim for his jugular. Slashing at him with my knife he blocks with ease, movements far faster than mine. He twists his arm skillfully, the curve of his knife catching mine, nearly ripping the ancient sword from my grasp. Almost immediately I'm on the defense, unable to match his speed. If he's experiencing pain or weakness it's not showing anymore.

Jerking sharply, I'm able to put several steps between us. He doesn't allow me to catch my breath, diving at me without delay. The next thing I know is stinging pain, blood oozing from long cuts to my upper arms. He comes at me again, this time catching me across the sides repeatedly in rapid succession. They aren't deep enough to be fatal. Just proof that if he wanted he could dice me into pieces anytime he feels like it.

Proof of who is superior.

"Is that it?" He slides his knife back into its sheath as if the fight were already over.

With a snarl I leap at him, taking advantage of his ego, choking as his booted foot lands to my gut forcing the air from me. It sends me tumbling across the floor. I keep my hold tight on my knife instead of protecting myself better from bruises as the room spins round in a battering cycle. Twisting my hips, I jump to my feet planting them squarely on the ground. Chest heaving, I attempt to catch my breath from the frozen space around us. It eats away at the tender lining of my throat like acid.

"You've been through a bit, haven't you?" he states more than inquires. "They can't even protect you. And you say you want to be a part of a world that treats you like this?"

"Speak for yourself!" I hiss advancing on him.

He offers a wry smile. "I'm not the one who keeps attacking, Minkah. My actions are simple retaliations to the blows you attempt. You know as well as I that I could kill you with ease if I wanted."

"Then try it!" I shout at him heatedly.

Fight me! What aren't you fighting me?

Instead he stares at me in the most infuriating way. "And why would I do something like that?"

Mind games. He's playing mind games with me again. I can't allow myself to be sucked into another of his delusions.

I collapse again by the force in his arm after another failed effort to stab him. Sliding unceremoniously across the floor I wince, glaring with hate at the person I love most in the world. He's watching me with that knowing look of his, arms at his sides as he waits for me to make the next move.

"This isn't very productive, Minkah. Are you quite through with your tantrum yet?"

"Tantrum?" I force myself up, feeling the blood gliding from the many shallow wounds. "You betray Um and me! You try to kill my friends! You raise me on a load of lies!" Crouching in a fighter's stance, I snarl: "And you dare call it a _tantrum_?"

Racing at him I'm certain it will hit him this time. He leaves himself open. My eyes bulge when he catches me by the wrist, twisting my arm behind me so my back is to him. His lips ghost against my ear as he speaks softly while holding me in an iron grip.

"You think my time with the two of you meant nothing to me?" The pressure around my wrist increases and I cannot free myself no matter how hard I resist. "All of this has been for you. Everything you've ranted, made into a stupid tragedy. After she died I took over that role of protecting you, loving you, teaching you. Is that so easy to cast aside for you?" I swallow the lump in my throat. "Am I so easy to cast aside?"

With a frightening grace he turns me around in one fluid movement. His fingers remain locked around the arm with the knife. He pays little attention to it. I shouldn't look at him but am immediately drawn in by his dark alluring eyes peering out from under uneven black bangs. It's terrifying how he can manipulate me solely by meeting my gaze. Again and again I repeat to myself that I'm here to kill him…and am finding it harder to believe.

**(Niu's POV)**

"_We must be cautious when it comes to Afika. Especially you, Malik," _I say while maneuvering the large vehicle through the dense undergrowth coated in ice.

The blonde Egyptian nods while gingerly rubbing the lump forming on his head. _"Yeah, I know."_

"_No, I don't think you do." _I glance at him. _"While Afika was intent on killing off your entire group because you knew of us, it was not the sole reason. I could tell just by the way he spoke of it…when you were mentioned." _

I've caught Malik's attention now. _"He spoke of me specifically?" _

"_You sound surprised," _I scoff, pausing a moment as we're jolted about crossing a half-frozen stream. _"I'd say out of the entire group he has three main targets. You and Ryou are at the top. Next would most likely be Mr. Mutou. Everyone else would, of course, are marked as well." _

"_Grandpa?" _Malik exclaims before asking aggressively, _"He hasn't done anything to Afika. There's no reason to involve him in this!" _

"_That's the problem. He __**is**__ involved," _I do my best to explain while also keeping my attention on the many gauges and monitors as well as finding a route ahead of us. _"The three of you pose the greatest threat to Afika." _

"_How is my grandfather a threat?" _he demands.

I shake my head. _"Think about it. What are the essential roles Afika has played in Minkah's life?" _Malik stares at me in perplexity. Sighing I hold up my thumb, beginning the tally.

"_The parent." _

Index finger.

"_The friend."_

Second finger.

"_The brother." _

Ring finger.

"_The lover." _

Malik gazes at the digits in shock. _"I never even considered…I just thought he wanted to get back at me!" _

"_If only it were that simple," _I snort while glancing at my radar for any sign of life. _"By my calculations, anyone who can fit any of those roles is a target for him."_

"_So basically: everyone."_

"_He will eliminate all possibilities." _

"_That is assuming Minkah doesn't kill him first." _

My fingers clench but I keep eyes directed straight ahead. Something in my gut tells me that won't happen. It's something I cannot elucidate to Malik. He would not understand. How do you explain something as complex as an intuition? We both witnessed firsthand how enraged Minkah was when he 'remembered' what had become of his mother and Afika's part in her demise.

This is where the problem arises. He has to weigh Afika against his new friends and a mother he's almost completely forgotten. Angry, remembering her and finding out about the betrayal, it seemed simple enough. But when they come face to face everything will change. The rules go out the window. From this moment onward there are no certainties.

It's time to find out where Minkah's loyalties truly lie. Something I don't think even Minkah himself knows.

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

_Murder_.

How many video games and violent movies have I played and watched? I always thought it had steeled me from this sort of thing. Thought it meant I was more capable in some way. That, if necessary, I could do anything for the sake of the people I care about.

The last part is true.

…I'm nauseous from it.

Even when I vomited I tasted blood. The smell hasn't faded. If anything it's grown stronger. Everything reeks of it. I want to strip from these clothes except for the cold. Then I would yank out every last hair on my body and peel off my skin. Maybe then the revolting stench would depart.

I watched the life leave them. First came that surprised look on their faces…gaping eyes straying to me as they swayed and fell in a bloodied mess. Nothing but a heap of sewage the soul left behind. The last breath never came. No final words. Unlike in so many depictions of death, they died with their eyes wide open. Blind gazes staring, searching for someone to blame in an everlasting pursuit.

They're still chasing me.

Honda mutters he drives the vehicle. I don't bother looking at him, too disconnected. I don't even know if he's talking to me or not. He could be lost too. The sensations of crimson spray and the explosion of gunfire accompanied by muffled screaming drown me in my own senses. It's an ocean of zero visibility with no surface.

"…look at this!"

I left my gloves back in the disgusting red snow. Even so, I keep my hands clenched in front of me. They no doubt reek of blood. I don't want to smell it. Instead I hold my breath. Again and again I inhale through my mouth and wait until my lungs burn.

My upper arm is tightly bound where either Honda or Niu slowed the bleeding. It doesn't hurt. Or maybe it does and I just haven't realized it.

"…is burning!"

What do I do now? I can't take any of it back. I can't confess it to anyone. Those were Japanese soldiers I killed. Do I just move on with my life as if nothing happened? Is that even possible?

"Jou!"

Malik and Mink will know. They'll be able to tell me what I should do. How to blot out the images and mute the God-awful sounds. What about the smell? How do I get rid of the stench that's clinging to me, hanging in the air as a horrid reminder?

I nearly jump out of my skin when someone grabs my shoulder. Reaching for my gun I aim it at the offender, readied to shoot. Honda removes his hand slowly, a shocked expression carved into his face. Only after several seconds pass does it register in my brain. Lowering the gun in a daze, I just want to throw it into a snowdrift and be done with it.

"Sorry man, I…"

"Jou, snap out of it!" Honda completely writes off the fact I just held a gun point-blank to his chest. "There's smoke ahead! A lot!"

I blankly stare at the frantic, borderline crazed look in his eyes. What does this mean? I thought he was driving us away from all of the fighting. We're going to pick up Gramps, Yami, Marik, and Yugi to take them away.

Honda has returned to the controls, the vehicle picking up speed. I carefully get to my feet and take several unsteady steps to him. Leaning down I gaze out the front window. The sky is black, clouds swirling like hundreds of mini storms churning within the clouds. Then it hits me.

'Those aren't clouds.'

"Honda?" He doesn't respond. My anxiety increases tenfold. "Honda?"

"Hn?" he grunts distractedly, attention set on getting us closer to that billowing smoke.

"Where are we going?"

Mouth set in a tight line, he manages to answer. "Ryuuji's mansion."

**(Afika's POV)**

"You just have to kill him," I state smoothly. "Then it will be done."

"What will?" Minkah growls wriggling to free his arm. I don't grant him that freedom just yet.

Where has his head gone? I never imagined spending so little time with those people could have altered his perceptions so greatly.

Foolish. I should have known because the exact same thing happened to me. She did the same thing. While it's true I spent longer time and was younger than he is now, it's still almost identical.

Almost.

This time around is different because he has me. I had no one until I met her and Minkah. But he had me for practically his entire life.

It's completely dissimilar.

"Charles Bakura is dead."

Minkah stiffens, going still as he searches my face for any trace that I'm lying. He should realize I wouldn't lie about something like that. Then again, those people have planted seeds of doubt in his mind. They've manipulated him to turn him against me. With Niu as their new ally it makes their stories seem all the more credible.

My lover comes out of his stupor enough to attempt to ask.

"Y-You…?"

"I told you I would let you do the killings to avenge her," I remind him with a grim smile, feeling him begin to tremble under my hold. "His wife and daughter I helped you achieve. I brought him all the way out here for you. Sadly, I'm afraid the credit must go to Severa."

He narrows his eyes in suspicion. "Severa?"

"Your confusion is nothing to blame," I assure him. "She never was interested in our mission. After Kasiya's death I'm afraid she has gone haywire."

The shock spirals even further. "Kasiya is…?"

"That's of little importance," I wave it off. "He served his purpose."

Minkah's muscles flex under my fingers in retaliation to my words. "Niu said you thought of us along those lines."

"Us?" I echo hollowly, cursing the tech expert for meddling. How dare he put such thoughts into Minkah's head! "Who's this 'us'?"

"The other assassins. He said we're just pawns in your game…"

I snatch his chin with my other hand and draw our faces close. "You are _not_ a pawn. Anyone who says otherwise I will personally disembowel. Have I ever treated you with anything less than my care and respect? The others had their uses. That's all."

The white-haired teen goes silent as he processes all of this sudden news I've thrown upon him. I can see him trying to separate truth from lies. Deciding who to trust…who's the enemy…This is my chance now that I have him away from those bastards. I can set things right again.

"Ryou was a mishap." I gently stroke his cheek with my hand and he flinches as if I'd struck him. "So he survived the car crash. It's of little consequence because…" Riding on my instinct, I uncurl my fingers from his wrist. Trailing my other hand across his clenched jaw and down his throat, I murmur, "It is easily corrected."

With a tremor in his gaze he takes a step back, putting distance between us and closing the gap between himself and the boy. Minkah doesn't turn from me as if I would stab him in the back if he did. Since when did he become afraid of me?

"_Finish it_," I encourage him motioning to the teen behind him. "End this once and for all."

"And then what?" he asks as he approaches the unconscious form, khepesh in his right hand. "What happens after he's dead?"

He's weighing his options. They offered him something. What is it? It must be something he feels I could never give him—or they have convinced him I cannot. They will not have him so easily.

"We leave this place. We'll be free at last. Just as I promised you."

Minkah stops above the boy reaching his free hand back to find the bandaged face. "And what does that mean, Afika?"

The doubt in his voice creates a tension in the atmosphere. Sensing his faltering I take a step forward. He's asking too many questions. "What are you talking about?"

"Freedom." Grey eyes dart to me. "What does it mean?"

**(Kek's POV)**

All of the pieces have come together at last.

Minkah arrived. Alone. Afika is upstairs in the house with the Bakura brat. Minkah was positively seething when he went in there.

Perfect.

I could not have planned it better myself. The only people unaccounted for are Kasiya and Severa. At this point I have concluded they either ran off or Afika disposed of them. I could care less either way. They would have only been nuisances.

How do I want to make my grand entrance? I suppose I can't wait out here any longer. If I give them too much time they will kill one another.

No. That's not correct.

Afika won't kill Minkah. Not right off the bat. He has to get riled up first. The boy I tortured should provide the necessary fuel for that. Minkah will want to protect him. That will get under Afika's skin like nothing else.

The truth will be mind-numbing to Minkah. He won't know what hit him. He's been betrayed on so many levels, but this one takes all. It's the one that is unforgivable by the world's standards. Which is why Afika did everything in his power to make sure the kid never found out.

I've got a few surprises up my sleeves that they won't be ready for. It's not meant to kill but to contain. Even if I have to go to the extremes and go down with them it will be worth it to see the suffering on Afika's face. I'll dig out those damn eyes of his and silence him for good. It will be done gradually though.

I want to savor this.

Licking my lips, I don't even make a step forward before the low rumbling reaches my ears. I know that sound. Don't tell me more of those army maggots are still sneaking around the forest? Cursing them and the nuisances that they are, I make my way along the tree line bordering the clearing surrounding the house. Even as I do so the noise gets louder.

"Don't know when to quit, do you?" I grumble taking out a pair of specialty binoculars I picked off one of their own.

Zooming in, I search the distant woods as the branches above tremble, snow falling down in cushioned thuds. Any moment now. While this isn't my preference in the ways of killing, it can't be helped. I'm on a tight timeslot. There is, unfortunately, no time to play with them tonight.

Well, fortunate for them.

The engine dies. A silence suddenly fills the air. They stopped before they reached the explosives. Why? There's no way they could have detected them! It would take an absolute genius in weapons and warfare to be able to…

I run my tongue across my teeth as I grin, drawing a gun while scanning the area ahead. The snow crushes under my boots as I tread vigilantly between the trees and bushes in search of my prey. Then I stop.

Listening intently, I hear it. Footsteps. Two sets. This has gotten interesting indeed.

The bullet whistles through the air, hitting the trunk to the left of my head. Smirking, I turn to face the newcomers.

_"Come on out, Niu,"_ I jeer while moving swiftly through the trees. _"You didn't come all this way just to hide from me, did you?"_

Footsteps to my left and right now. Those on the left are more hesitant. It's either fear or they're waiting for their partner to keep me preoccupied. No matter. I can tell from the way they walk that neither is a trained assassin. Therefore they are no real threat.

A figure appears from the brush and I recognize Niu. He carries a gun I've never seen before. A second is tucked through his belt, resting on his hip. Heh. It figures he would save the best for himself. They probably have all sorts of safeties. Nevertheless, I should do well to be cautious. If he took enough energy to hide their existence from us then they must pack a quite a punch. I smirk at his stony expression.

"_Keeping the greatest weapons for yourself and you don't even gloat. You don't look happy to see me." _Motioning with my empty hand towards the whereabouts of his hidden partner, I inquire:_ "Isn't your friend going to come play with us?"_

"_He has more important things to attend to," _Niu replies in an unusual composure for him. It's different than his bland manner. There's an edge to his voice. A poise.

It's then I spot the bloodstains covering his dark garments. Could it be? Whoever bled out that much is no longer of this world, that's for sure. I remember the army vehicle they used to get here. It puts me on guard; proof he isn't as much of a pansy as he once was.

"_You killed the Japanese army? You actually pulled the trigger?" _I let out a low whistle of condescending approval_. "Niu, I didn't think you had the balls." _

The bullets come like a hailstorm. These aren't the same as the one shot earlier. When they hit the tree trunks the bark splinters in mini explosions. Tiny pieces of metal fly in every direction. Bullets that burst into fragments upon impact. A hit like that would rip through a human body, tearing muscles and nerves all along the way.

Dodging behind a large tree for cover I get my bearings, keen senses searching out the buddy he brought along. The shots were all fired by Niu. While he was aiming to kill, it was more of a ploy than anything else so the other weakling could slip past me. Niu, having managed to sniff out my traps, has no doubt given his co-conspirator some way of getting the rest of the way unscathed. He wouldn't send him if he felt otherwise. I don't sense the second presence anymore. They went on ahead.

"_Who's hiding now?" _There is a taunt to the fucker's tone as he stands there smugly with his special weapons. _"What?—you can only fight people who don't have a means of defending themselves? How do you expect to defeat Afika if you can't even face me?" _

I laugh at the pathetic attempt to rattle my nerves. _"And your IQ has given you a false sense of security." _Carefully reaching into my coat pocket my fingers nudge against another 'souvenir' of mine_. "In the real world if you can't fight you die...as you are about to find out."_

**(Dimah's POV)**

_The door creaks open slowly. I don't bother to open my eyes, listening for the heavy footfall of Nimr or one of the other leaders. They don't bother to be silent, making their presence known; demanding respect and acknowledgment._

_Fida is the only quiet one. The poison expert has used a range of chemicals on my skin. The soles of my feet have been scalded, the skin melted away by some substance he concocted. My hands received the same treatment. Although I was not trained as long as some of their recruits, I know enough about weapons as well as escaping. My robe is torn open, my back ripped apart. _

_They want me talk. I won't. They threatened to harm Afika and my son. It was then I had to weigh the balance of lives. I couldn't do it. Not even for the boys. _

"_Malak," I croak from where I lay on the filthy floor. _

_Cracking my eyes open I'm met with the sight of him standing there with one of the khepesh in his small hands. The bronze blade has been replaced with a deadly steel one. It is something I have had to become accustomed to. _

"_Afika, have they hurt you? Where is Minkah?" _

_He approaches slowly, standing over me with those hollow eyes regarding me unreceptively. The life has once again been sucked from them leaving an empty void. It's impossible to say whether I can bring him back a second time. While it's obvious he has lost faith in me, there's still the fact that he has repeatedly snuck into my cell over the past few weeks. _

_The child never speaks. He doesn't get angry and blame me for our current situation. Nor does he ask questions. He just stares at me as if gazing forlornly at a life that was obtainable for but an instant. _

_Perhaps the most difficult part of it is that I don't know what has become of my son. I can only imagine the confusion and fright Minkah has gone through. I know it is for the best though. If he knew that I am here he would be begging to see me. That would get him killed for certain. No, this is the only way. I hate it but it will keep him focused and that will keep him alive. _

"_You should go. You will be missed," I warn Afika of the impending danger of being found here. _

_He doesn't make any sign he hears me. He turns the knife over and over in his hands while staring at me in a trance. Unnerved, I raise my head slightly. _

"_Malak, please say something." _

_This draws a reaction. He turns and walks away. I lower my head back to the soiled floor in defeat. Then he stops, pausing in contemplation of whether to speak. My heart stops beating, hope fluttering in my chest. Raising his hand with the altered khepesh, his voice is an uncannily calm murmur. _

"_He'll do it for you. All of it will be for you." _

_My blood runs cold. He wouldn't…!_

"_Malak…" _

_Turning around he pierces me with a hateful glare. "That is __**my**__ promise to __**you**__."_

**(Minkah's POV)**

Afika stares at me as if a second head had just sprouted from my shoulder. My question has confused him. Or perhaps it's that he doesn't have an answer.

This is heartbreaking to me. All of this time when he spoke of escaping, of being free, I thought he knew what he wanted in life. The fact of the matter is: he knows nothing about freedom. Apophis twisted his mind and notions on reality until there was nothing left but the lessons of being an assassin and the push for freedom. Even if he didn't know what it entitled, he wanted it. I don't fully understand it either, though the others have tried to explain the concept to me.

What's even more baffling is how he came upon the idea of a revolution in the first place. Who planted the seed in his mind? He must have witnessed something that made him yearn for life outside of Apophis. I just don't know what that thing is.

Ryou moans in agony, dividing my attention between the two of them. It's a reminder that I have to decide. Do I go with my brother and the others? Strive to live what most would call a 'normal' life? Or do I remain by Afik's side? Can I really hoist all of the blame onto him when I myself am so much like him?

"It doesn't have to be this way," I say quietly, silently imploring him to yield even though we both know it won't happen. "Afik, I wasn't going to abandon you for them. I never planned to and it has never been my intention." That coldness seeps through my veins again as I recall the atrocities he's committed against me. "But I cannot trust you anymore. There's no way I can believe anything you say."

He regards me in a pained silence, turning from me and striding back to the window. It's beginning to snow outside. The wind carries the flakes every which way in a befuddled frenzy.

"Just kill him and it will be done."

"I'm not going to kill him!"

Another long pause at the sound of bullets from somewhere in the forest. My heart leaps to my throat. Who would come? And who are they fighting? Afika's keen eyes track something like a soaring eagle spotting an unfortunate mouse in a field far below.

"So you would kill me instead? You would replace me?"

I shake my head in disbelief to what I'm hearing. "I have never…!"

"That's a lie and we both know it!" he snaps harshly at me, eyes alight. He stalks back towards us. "You would kill me for them? For a mother you barely remember?" he murmurs desolately making certain I cannot look away from him. "What do you really remember about her? How long have you actually known those people?" A fierce glint sparks in his eyes the likes of which I've never seen. "I sacrificed everything for you! My entire life! I did all of it for you and you would repay me by _replacing_ me?"

I'm beyond stunned. "I never was out to replace you! Is it so horrible to care about more than one person?"

"Of course it is!" He's livid now. "Why do you think I only shielded you? Only looked after you? The more bonds you have the weaker you become! It leaves you exposed and vulnerable. Take _him_ for instance." Every muscle in my body tenses at the fierce look he sends my brother. "If I were Kek what would you do? You couldn't possibly protect yourself _and_ that kid. Sacrifices have to be made. I learned the hard way about betrayal and was trying to spare you the same."

"What are you talking about?" I exclaim unable to control my anger. "_You_ betrayed _me_!"

"No." The crazed gleam in his eyes warns me he's been pushed to his limit. "You betrayed me. Choosing that little brat and his pathetic friends and a life that you will never be able to be a part of!" To my surprise and horror he draws his khepesh from its sheath. "And now you have the gall to bring _him_ here," he hisses.

Before I can question or react, the door swings open with a loud bang as it hits the wall. On instinct, I swerve while drawing my gun and aim at the newcomer, ready to shoot Kek straight to hell. My arm goes rigid at the familiar lavender eyes glaring right back at me over the barrel of one of Niu's guns. Even with my back to Afik I can feel the rage vibrating in the air. Now his sudden change of mind-set and hostility towards me makes sense.

"Minkah," Malik speaks in a stony voice, eyes veering past me to Afika. "Move aside."

* * *

Oooh the excitement! A cliffie! A cliffie! 8D

And now I'm off to vacation for a little over a week! No internet and other technologies. It shall be glorious to get away. :) I will, however, work on this one and AIF...just on paper instead.

I for one can say it's been a very busy time of year, but I'd _love _the reviews! XD

Fight scenes next chapter! *waves them in front of readers* Come an' get 'em!


	24. Chapter 24: Proper Execution

Hello my lovelies! I've MISSED you! Yes, I'm alive! The fic is alive! (So is AIF, by the way.) Real life's been hogging all of my time. :)

**Rune Caster:** *tackleglomp!* LOL It figures the chapter you review and mention long breaks between updating that this would happen, no? :P Thanks for reviewing and I'm happy to say it's NOT dead. It's just taking me so darn long.

**XxYourXxDisasterXx: **LOL Sooo...we want Afika dead already, huh? (Afika: *huffs* So unappreciated!) Glad you felt bad for kid Afika...even if the pity wore off due to what he's become. :P (Afika: Technicalities!) Severa and the rest of them? Umm...actually, they're not in this chappie. XD (Marik: WHAT?) *sweatdrop*

**cgflower: ***fidgets* The burning house? Umm...they're not...in this chapter? *smiles weakly* "There's no way you can off so many characters at once" *smirk* Wanna bet? You don't want Afika to die? Doesn't seem like there are many alternatives does it? (Minkah: We could put him on a diet of happy pills and caffeine!) (Malik: Oh god no) LOL You're so cute about the chapter dedication thing. I do it because I lurv you and hate it when I miss one of you loyal reviewers! 3

**enigmaescatic:"**Malik has finally shown his dumb ass...*is hoping you aren't planning on killing him AGAIN*" LOL Don't worry. Before I began this story (the first half) I promised he wouldn't die in this story. THERE. You now know a very small portion of how it ends! XD (Afika: And I could care less) (Malik: HEY!)

**dragonlady222: **Yes, Afika does appear to be a hopeless cause, doesn't he? Sadness for him and Minkah...and everybody. :P Yes Kek does need to die, doesn't he? (Kek: Do I have ANY fans?) (Afika: *smirk* You're not hot like I am) (Kek: *growl*)

**Sagira98: **Yes yes! A cliffie! 8D Kek? Oh this chapter begins the final piece of the "puzzle". Enter: Kek. :) The chapter revolves loosely around him, which is one of the main reasons we don't see anything from the other group in this chappie. *sweatdrop*

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost: **lol yes yes glomp Afika all you please. (Afika: *death glare*) "Is Malik being there a good thing or a bad thing?" Ah the question of the hour. The parts with Dimah and especially little Afika are so sad. (Afika: *scoffs* YOU wrote them, idiot!) That doesn't make them not-sad! (Afika: -.-;)

**Peepz: **How goes the grapefruit, mighty artist? ;) Short chapter, just like I mentioned I might do. And no, Malik is NOT going to die. I vowed he wouldn't in this story. XD

**MIGHT WANT TO RE-READ EVEN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER TO REMIND YOURSELVES WHAT'S GOING ON (lol) **This chapter shall be dedicated to **Rune Caster** and **enigmaescatic**. Song is by Red Delicious. NOTE: Info at the end of the chapter regarding where this story stands now! The chappie is semi-short, but I wanted to give you a bit to gnaw on while you await the rest. ;) Enjoy!

**Bring You Down**

Last night I had a revelation  
Somehow I have to make you pay  
It's all about manipulation  
And what it takes to get my way  
I don't believe in soft solutions  
No one makes a fool of me  
Without receiving retribution  
No one hurts me and goes free

I've heard it said, to err is human  
It's forgiveness that's divine  
I thought about forgiving you, but  
I want revenge, I want what's mine  
I think it's time to settle scores now  
It's time to set the record straight  
You'll know it's coming, you won't know how  
Or when, you'll have to watch and wait

I've got the power to bring you down

You know it feels intoxicating  
To be intimidating  
It's invigorating  
To see you shaking

You know something, you see it coming,  
You know I will stop at nothing.

**Chapter 24: Proper Execution**

**(Dimah's POV)**

_With the vigorous stealth training Apophis themselves taught me, I do what I did once before. Up until that point no one had ever done it; not that we were aware of, at least. At the time I'd carried a fatherless child inside. If I died, so would it. _

_Using only my fingertips of my ruined hands, I nimbly turn the knob of yet another door in the maze of a building. They've made this place a labyrinth. This isn't the same base as the one I escaped from several years ago. Nimr and the others no doubt wanted to make certain I do not achieve such again. _

_I do my best not to make a sound as I hobble down another empty corridor; rags tied around my feet keeping me from leaving a trail of bloody footprints to follow. Even if my body is broken my spirit is ablaze. I cannot die yet. I must find the boys. I will not abandon them. My gut tells me that if I find one I will find the other._

_There's no telling what has become of my son. Afika would know. That boy seems to know everything that goes on around here. I see myself in him, who I was; what I did in order to survive. _

_Afika made it no great secret as to Minkah's fate. Whether it became actuality is a completely different story. It will not take place as a shooting target but in the ranks of the assassins themselves. It's the last place on earth I wanted my son to be. _

_My breaths wheeze in the dry air, parched throat clinging to every speck of dust. Even if I could find the boys, how shall I flee? It's no longer about my escaping. That ship has sailed. _

_I'm low on time. How long before my absence is noticed? I waste none of the precious seconds. _

_Pressing my ear against the unfinished wood of the nearest door I listen for any sign of life or sounds that would indicate it leads to the outdoors. I continue this pattern with each door weaving aimlessly through the labyrinth of halls. Multiple times I fall to my knees as my breath fails me and my strength slips away. I'm being driven solely by my willpower now. _

_A minute whimper turns me to stone. Mind forgetting my physical limitations, I hurry five doors ahead. Listening attentively I perceive there's more than one person inside. Picking the lock with ease, I detect the nervous shuffling within. Reminding myself what these children are capable of, I open the door cautiously. It's as dark as the halls inside the small room. Several pairs of eyes peek at me from the darkness. Then a match is struck. The child holding it up is bloodied, one eye swollen shut. He can't be more than ten years old. There are seven others, all in the same age group and badly mistreated. My heart bleeds at the sight of them. There is no threat in their features. They're fairly new recruits. _

"_Come __malaa`ikah," I beckon to them with my injured hand; every single child flinching at the movement. "I won't harm you. Come." _

_The match goes out, the scent of smoke spreading throughout the room. I fear to leave the door open for the smell attracting attention. With a light crack the teardrop of orange light rekindles. They're all on their feet crowded behind the child with the matches who seems to be the unofficial leader. _

"_They hurt you too," he whispers in a cracked voice. _

_I nod slowly, leaning at the waist so I'm eye-level with them. "I was leaving. Would you like to come with me?" _

_Doubt planted from their abuse spreads like an infection through them as they stir. The boy with the blackened eye tilts his head. Striking another match, he takes a cautious step towards me, the others following his lead. _

"_Where?"_

"_I'm not sure yet. Away from these mean people. I'm looking for two boys. They're…" I hesitate, imaging Afika and Minkah cuddled fast asleep back at the house. "They're my sons. Do you know where the other children are?" _

_The boy's face is far too grim for someone his age. "Those mean kids killed them." _

_A knot forms in my throat but I force out the words. "Mean kids?" _

_He nods. "Why are they so mean?"_

_The innocence is still there. I have to get these children out of this hell. The question still remains as to the whereabouts of Minkah and Afika. _

"_Do you know where the mean kids live?" _

_The child's eyes widen in fear. The rest of them shrink back into the shadows. I kneel down in front of them, my strength deteriorating by the minute. We're plunged into darkness as the match burns out._

"_Please, my boys might be with them." _

"_Are they mean?" one of the others pipes up._

_I'm unsure of how to answer to that and I can't see the children's faces. "My sons are not bad. They're trapped and scared too. I'm their only family." _

_The silence that follows shoots my hopes dead. I wait for them to collect their thoughts but time is running short. If I wait much longer, no one will be escaping. At this rate I'll never find Afika and Minkah on my own. This place is too vast. _

"_I saw them go," a different child peeps. _

"_Where? Where did they go?" I press. _

_After another moment of hesitation one more match is set aflame. A little girl, her hair severely chopped, nose bloodied, has come forward. She clings to the boy's arm while gazing at me with round brown eyes, nibbling nervously on the tip of her pinky. _

"_Can you show me?" I entreat the frightened child. _

_The boy looks down at her as she lets go of him and takes one tiny step forward. _

"_We get to go too? When you leave?" she asks with a hope that's already dashed. _

_I hold out my hand slowly in offering. "Promise." _

**(Malik's POV)**

"Minkah, move aside," I repeat while never turning my attention from Afika.

When I barged in Minkah had that deer-in-the-headlights look. He's standing there bleeding from the arms and sides. I wouldn't have even noticed Ryou if Minkah's hand weren't resting on the younger brother's head. I can't see much, but I do see the reddish brown stain of blood.

Afika is ready to spring past Minkah and bite my head off. There's an insanity in his eyes that screams 'I'm going to fucking murder you!'. For everything—the bloody knife he's holding, the gun at his side, two easy targets before him—he doesn't move. Despite this the animosity is thickening like noxious smoke. It's pulsating in the air surrounding the black-haired assassin.

"Minkah," I prompt yet again, watching guardedly when Afika bristles. "Take Ryou and get out of here."

Still recovering from his shock, he shakes his head quickly. By that bewildered expression I can presume something has conspired here beyond a fight. Damn, I should have known he wouldn't be able to go through with this!

"Kek is outside. Niu's holding him off but we need to get Ryou away from here," I speak to the rational portion of his brain. "Let me handle this."

A wicked smile void of any amusement breaks across Afika's lips. "You think you can steal him away?"

"You talk like he's not the one making the choice," I snarl back, keeping my gun aimed at the bastard but worried for Minkah's safety to pull the trigger.

Why won't he move?

"I could say the same for you, Ishtar."

This strikes a nerve like nothing else. Afika's sharp eyes don't miss my fleeting reaction.

"You _are_ going to let him choose, aren't you?" he 'inquires' in a smoothed level tone full of authority and inducement. "Or did you rush in here to shoot me point blank, uncaring of his take on the matter?"

The twisted bastard is using his gift of persuasion to lure in Minkah and throw a net of guilt over me. If I shoot now I'll only prove his words correct to Minkah. Truth be told, shooting Afika at my first opportunity had been my _exact_ plan coming in here. That opening has already passed me by.

Minkah is pallid as he glances back and forth between the two of us. It's like we're severing his soul in half. I feel I'm somehow losing the battle; Afika having the upper hand.

Until a few months ago he was Minkah's entire world. How do I compete with that?

"This isn't about weighing options between me and Afika," I tell a distraught Minkah. "It's about the bigger picture. What do you want for yourself? What about Grandpa and the others?" When Afika's features jolt I knew I'm hitting closer to the target. "What about Ryou?"

"Is this really any of your concern?" Afika sneers threateningly, fingering his blade. "Perhaps, Ishtar, you should do more important things…" A bloodthirsty glint in his eyes. "Like protecting your _own_ family and lover."

Warning sirens go off in my mind at that look and those words. Despite his disorientation Minkah catches on as well.

"What did you do to them?" he demands, also holding a long curved knife. Where did he get that from? I thought the army confiscated it.

"I haven't done anything to that pitiful group," Afika scoffs scornfully as if the very idea were mediocre. "Nor did I authorize anything to befall them…as of late."

"What about Severa?" Minkah insists upon the subject.

Afika shrugs with ease. "You already know I cannot account for her. She was quite devastated last I saw her."

What are they talking about? I thought Niu said Severa wouldn't break from the pack without Kasiya. Niu was going to try to convince the pair to join up with us. I wait for some type of confirmation from Afika or Minkah. Why haven't either of them brought up Kasiya? He sounded like a danger to me.

Unless…

"Malik, go back there and help them!" Minkah urges me.

"No."

There was an echo when I spoke. Then I realize it was no trick of the mind. It was Afika. Minkah gazes at his lover in confusion before a sort of fear floods into his eyes.

"He came here to fight. To put an end to this," the assassin states with dark eyes. "As have I."

Minkah takes a step to put his body fully between the two of us, preventing a clear opening for either. With one hand on his brother and the other locked tightly around his knife, he's trembling awfully.

"Damn it, Minkah, take Ryou and get out of here!"

He locks me in a steady gaze. "I can't let you do this. _Either_ of you," he adds forebodingly giving Afika a sidelong glare. I'm uncertain as to whether he's intent on protecting Afika because he cares, or he's simply worried for my own safety.

My eyes dart to the older assassin, waiting to see how he responds to such an affirmation from Minkah. I expect to see anger and I do. But something is off. It's almost like he pulled it out of a crate and plastered it across his face. It's real and yet…it's not.

Shit.

He still has few cards up his sleeve.

**(Niu's POV)**

Kek has taken refuge in the trees after I sprayed the forest with bullets. I don't care if I have to raze the entire area. I will find him.

"_Who's hiding now?" _I call with a mocking edge to my voice to rile him up. _"What?—you can only fight people who don't have a means of defending themselves?" _Time to pour gasoline on the fire._ "How do you expect to defeat Afika if you can't even face me?" _

His booming laugh gives me a general idea of his whereabouts but not enough to take him down. Readying the gun, I hone in on my senses, alert for any movement ahead of me.

_"And your IQ has given you a false sense of security." _Kek's voice reaches me in the otherwise quiet winter night._ "In the real world if you can't fight you die...as you are about to find out."_

A blistering pain surges through me in rapids of acid burning me from the inside out. Collapsing on my stomach in the snow, mind stunned in pain and confusion, I urge myself to rise. I'm coughing violently. It's like the air won't reach my lungs. Like breathing fire. My vision distorts severely, eyes watering as if all of the liquid in them had been dried. What the hell was that?

"_This has gone beyond pathetic," _Kek yawns, the snow crunching under his large boots as he approaches.

Immediately I scrabble for my gun, arms flailing in the snow as my blurred eyes are cast about in desperation. I grimace, choking back a cry of pain when his foot slams down on one of my hands.

"_Do you know how many times I've met up with avengers?" _He looms over me, and when I squint I can make out the modified gun in his hands as he examines it. "_Know how many were successful in taking me down?"_

I block out the images of my family slaughtered beyond recognition. This can't be about them as much as I would like it to be. The gun had never felt so heavy as it did tonight. It's the weight of the lives it's already taken. I'm no longer a weakling techie.

I'm a killer.

"_Did you find it refreshing? Spilling blood?" _the excitement pulsating in his voice is more than apparent, barely containable. _"Or is it the thrill of the hunt?" _He turns his boot sharply so the tread grinds into the back of my injured hand. _"I still have to repay you for this burn on my face. How's this for a start? I think I'll finish on you what I began on Minkah and that Bakura brat." _

Rage surges within my chest and I yank back with my shoulder in an attempt to free myself, nearly dislocating it in the process. _"If you so much as lay a finger on that boy…" _

Kek chuckles. _"It's a bit late to be threatening me about that I'm afraid." _

Why didn't I stop him before when we had the chance? This is my fault! I've had so many opportunities to act but instead stood aside and let the injustices continue. Someone else has always fought my battles for me. In a sense, I was using the assassins for their 'skills' as much as they were using me for mine. The final goal was to be reunited with my family. Upon hearing of their deaths everything changed. I was no longer blinded by my own selfish wants.

It was their murders that freed me.

"_You've come to care about them as well," _Kek observes with scorn when I don't respond. _"Is it because you wish to help Minkah or are they serving as substitutes for your own dear family?"_

It cuts deep but I won't let him tarnish the fast friendships I've made with bullshit like that. They're real and honest. Things he would never understand.

"_Why now?" _I croak hoarsely, throat parched.

The noxious gases knocked me off my feet. Whatever he threw at me was quite effective. I should have been more cautious. He probably stuffed his pockets with 'treasures' from the army base he obliterated. It would explain the explosives laid underneath the snow in a perimeter around the house.

Kek raises his eyebrows as a sign he doesn't follow. I try to clench my fingers beneath his foot; anything to confirm they are still operable.

"_Why wait so long to take down Afika?" _I demand to hear his reasoning even if I fail to understand his perverse logic. It could aid me in figuring out what the hell he plans to do next. _"For someone who claims to despise him you've sure taken your sweet time."_

While this earns a smirk, there ignites a dangerous spark in those beady eyes.

"_Proper execution of my plans." _

"_How vague." _

Contempt ripples across his features in a sneer. _"I don't expect you to comprehend. You've just had your first taste of blood. Even with Apophis you were shielded." _

"_It has to do with Minkah." _I manage to wriggle my fingers that are quickly numbing.

"_Naturally. He __**is**__ Afika's bitch."_

Even though I'm being held down my mind is racing. Ever since I went searching for background information I could smell the lies rotting. Watching interactions between Afika and Kek, I could see the buff assassin knew more than he would say, always hinting to Afika. Kasiya and Severa noticed as well; the former advising me not to involve myself. Meddling is a dangerous game to play with these individuals, but I think I now know who holds the key –the missing piece to the story – to the past.

And he's standing on top of me.

"_There was a reason you revealed his mother's name to us." _I force myself to still, knowing struggling will only distract him from the dialogue. I cannot hide anymore. _"You meant to set him off. Get him furious with Afika…enough that he'd want to kill him. Why?" _

"_You are persistent, aren't you? What do my reasons and motives matter?" _

"_What did Afika do?" _I insist, wondering how fast I can move my other arm to knock him off balance.

Fast enough?

The laughter in his eyes speaks of something far more sinister at work. _"Once again, I fail to see why it matters to you."_

This stirs something deep in my gut that makes me nauseous. Something is critically wrong. Did I make another mistake?

Wedging the barrel of the gun under my chin, he roughly forces my head back so I'm looking straight at him with stinging eyes. Like me, he has taken on a new suspicion.

"_Who did you send ahead to lend a hand?" _

I cannot hold back the smirk even as shudders run through my body. No one has ever used one of my own devices against me before.

"_Why does it matter to you, Kek?" _

Next I'm rolling sideways through the snow as there's a horrible cracking sound. The side of my face is throbbing as I finally still, coated in snow. I don't need to touch my jaw to know it's broken. Kek is already tramping towards me with far more vicious objectives than a kick to the face.

Suddenly I'm hovering. I assume I'm unconscious. Then I realize he's holding me by the throat, my feet dangling in the open air. Reaching up I clasp my hands around his thick wrists, desperate to inhale as my vision swims. It's like my brain can't register what's happening; not allowing me to kick or fight back. I just stare at him, choking powerlessly.

"_I'll make a deal with you," _Kek states thickly with narrowed eyes. _"You tell me who you sent in there and I will allow you to learn the truth of Dimah Rabiya before even her beloved son. Then we go inside and join the rest of them." _Thick fingers constrict around my throat to reveal my second option. _"Or I break your neck right here and now. Your choice." _

Stalling won't do any good. He could drag this out for a while, but he won't. Kek wants to get in that house and take control of the situation. He's been waiting for this moment for a long time. If I don't answer he'll simply kill me.

"_How well can you even speak with this injury?" _He muses running his thumb along my broken jaw line that's hanging unnaturally off to the left. _"How's this? I'll say a name and you make a noise. A whimper is fine by me." _Kek's lips pull back exposing all of his teeth like a predator ready to rip into its victim as he draws our faces closer. _"It's Ishtar, isn't it? Don't bother denying it. He's the most logical person you would bring. He could potentially ruin everything for me and you probably don't even realize," _the assassin adds in a low growl. _"So let's get this over with so we can join our companions. I'll give you the answer to your question since you are so obsessed with the matter." _Instead of the gun, when he lifts his hand there is a wicked knife in his grasp. _"And then I'll make a few alterations to ensure you don't fuck this up for me."_

**(Minkah's POV)**

"You protect people like _him_ but you never dig deeper to unbury the truth. Did you ever wonder, Minkah, why they were so intent on tracking her down again?" Afik asks offhandedly while keeping his eyes trained on Malik.

My pallet dries. This is what I've been waiting for: the truth. But now that the moment has finally arrived I'm not sure I can bear to hear it. How many times have my perceptions been altered due to newly surfaced 'truths'? Every time we think we've found what really happened, I find another scar…another twist in this bizarre and sinister tale.

"I already know about her," I inform him coldly as I stand as a blockade between him and Malik. "She led excavations even after her family was murdered…"

"Wrong."

The single syllable slices through me like a khepesh. I swallow hard, waiting for enlightenment. Afika tilts his head to the side, eyes leaving Malik to graze over me to Ryou. On my brother they linger, causing the hairs along the back of my neck to stand on end. It's only when his gaze returns to me that he speaks.

"She went straight from the Rabiya estate to Apophis." He offers a grim smile at my surprise. "You cannot always trust the history text. Haven't I always taught you that? History is written by those who have something to hide."

"In which case you've written out plenty of Minkah's history," Malik snaps from my other side, inching forward in impatience. "Why should he believe anything that comes out of your mouth now?"

"They killed the entire household. You've already learned that," Afik continues as if Malik were nothing but an annoying specter stranded here. "Why would they keep her? She had to have been worth something to them despite her age."

"You're saying…she was an assassin?" I ask slowly, not believing it for a moment. It doesn't fit.

"How else do you think she met Charles Bakura?"

My stomach drops to my feet. I knew I was not planned but…I was conceived in the midst of a plot for her to get information from him? All of this time I she was fighting to keep me from that life and I thought it was because of what had happened to her family. That's not the only reason.

She knew firsthand what a life in Apophis was like.

Malik is practically beside me by this point, all but pushing to get past me. He's ready to end this with or without answers. "That's a load of crap. You'll do anything to break other people down in Minkah's eyes and make yourself a martyr!"

Brown eyes narrow and a sneer appears. "Is that so? All right then, have it your way. But you're going down with me on this one, Ishtar."

"What the hells are you talking about?"

I can't tell if it's delight or hatred feeding the fires now. Afika leans towards us as if he's going to whisper in our ears. When he does speak is voice is ominously low, and every syllable is marked as if torn from his throat.

"The Rabiyas were the leading group of Egyptologists in search of a great legend. It was believed even by their rivals that they would be the ones to discover it, if anyone. It is unclear whether they had discovered it by the time Apophis attacked their home, intent on capturing several of the heads of the family." Afika's lips quirk in a sober wryness. "They fought back. The women and children committed suicide when it was clear there was no escape. Only one was captured alive. Siraji Rabiya's youngest daughter."

It hits me in one fell swing. While Um may have been trained in the ways of the assassins, she held critical information that Apophis wanted.

"An unlikely story," Malik scoffs, muscles clenching when I press my arm against him to hold him back. "If what you say is true then they would have just killed her once they got what they wanted."

Afik raises his eyebrows in a look of disdain. "That's just it. They _didn't_. Yet she kept them believing she held some clue at the very least. So they kept her, deeming her useful at attracting new recruits. When Minkah was born it was all the easier to do so. What child wouldn't trust a young mother with an infant?" he spits with a loathing that makes me sick.

"She wouldn't do that!" I shout before I can stop myself.

It can't be true. Nothing that I remember would ever lead me to believe she was capable of such things. She wouldn't use me like that. And she wouldn't trick children into joining Apophis.

It's not true.

A deep chuckle from behind Malik causes everyone's attention to snap to the doorway. My stomach jolts at the sight. Niu, only partially conscious, is hanging in Kek's grasp. His jaw is horribly jutted to one side in a gruesome display. Far too much blood is pouring out of his gaping mouth. His eyes don't focus on anything as he's in shock from the amount of pain.

"Niu!"

Another rumble of laughter escapes Kek's throat, blood oozing down his chin as he chews on a wad of something that makes a nauseating squelching. More blood appears, running out of his own mouth and dripping from his chin as if he just bit into an overripe cherry. He's also in possession of Niu's gun which he's holding up in a lazy manner.

"Dear Afika," he croons in a mockingly sweet tone, pausing a moment to gnaw on whatever is in his mouth. "Once again you've left out my _favorite_ part of the story."

**(Malik's POV)**

Oh my god.

Even as I stand on guard I cannot keep my eyes from straying to Niu. It's difficult to decipher where the source of all that blood is. He makes feeble gurgling sounds as if he were drowning and then more blood spurts from his uneven mouth. Is it his lungs? His thick coat makes it impossible to see where the wound is located on his body. Despite his jaw being broken it is not the crucial origin.

Kek has him by the back of neck. Niu's partially kneeling, arms hanging limply at his sides; swinging like a flaccid puppet at Kek's movements.

Why did I leave him to fight Kek alone? We both knew the risks involved. While his technology gave him advantages, he doesn't think like a killer. That makes all the difference.

I just didn't…couldn't imagine _this_.

"Niu!" Minkah makes to intercede.

"Nah-ah." Kek tightens his grip so Niu's neck pitches to one side as he increases the pressure on our friend's spine. "I wouldn't come any closer if I were you."

I realize all too late that we are literally trapped in the middle of an ongoing war between Afika and Kek. We're all pawns to be used. Right now Niu is a sacrificial offering. It doesn't take a genius to deduce I'm next.

"You haven't gotten very far here, have you?" Kek comments with a barely perceivable amount of relief. "That's good. I didn't want to miss it." He eyes me skeptically, as if sizing me up.

What the hell?

"You're a bit early," Afika replies in monotone, as if indifferent to the other's presence.

His seeming lack of reaction gets under Kek's skin. "I didn't want certain people to ruin my fun, is all. You can forgive that, can't you, Afika?"

"Looks like you've had plenty of fun," the black-haired assassin refers to Niu's beaten body.

Kek twirls the gun effortlessly with his large fingers as he bites deeply into the contents of his mouth. Blood streams from between his lips. Every muscle in my throat tightens making me incapable of speaking. If that were his blood he wouldn't be nearly so lucid. Minkah has gone white, trembling in barely contained rage; having come to the same conclusion as me. Perhaps he's figured out more.

"Let Niu go," he growls. "He doesn't have anything to do with this."

"That's not exactly true," Kek replies, one cheek filled as he moves the substance to one side to talk clearly while readjusting his hold on Niu's neck. "He insisted on getting involved." Brown eyes dart to Afika. "So I told him. _Everything_." Afika's features twitch but he doesn't react. "But don't worry. I didn't want him to blurt everything to Minkah." Niu moans, eyes rolling back in his head. "Even if he wakes up he won't be sayin' nothing."

"Because you busted his jaw?" I snarl at him, finding my voice.

Shoulders shaking in uncontainable laughter, Kek carelessly spits a chunk of something from his mouth. Blood spurts from his lips instead of saliva. What looks similar to an oversized gob of gum lands on the wooden floor, blood gushing from it. Possibly pink in color, though the blood could have dyed it. Only then do I recognize the odd texture. It's shredded and misshaped from where his teeth gnawed upon it ruthlessly. Flesh. Sensing my confusion, Kek reaches in front of himself and yanks Niu's broken jaw further open pulling a choked scream of anguish from our friend. Niu's limbs jerk at the pain, body convulsing as Kek's forces his head back so we can see into his damaged empty mouth.

"Our secret's safe with him," Kek mocks tossing Niu to the side roughly like a rag doll. I don't try to catch him, knowing Kek will not miss an opportunity like that. Our friend lays motionless, blood flowing from his mouth, the remains of his severed tongue less than a foot away.

"**You fucking bastard!" **

Kek takes a lazed fighter's stance as I lunge, placing myself between him and Niu. The fury boiling in my blood is bringing the old me to life. Going against everything I have strove to be, I don't suppress it. I need to be that person in order to fight him. The bastard laughs, not showing the unease he possessed when he saw me here earlier.

"Does the little tomb keeper want to fight?"

His biting words send a chill to my bones. The contempt and malice is unmistakable. I'm an obstacle of some kind that also poses a threat. However, it appears that it is my presence, not my readiness to fight him that unnerves the bulk of an assassin.

"Malik…" Minkah begins tightly, reminding me just who it is I'm challenging.

"I'm leaving Afika to you for the moment," I ground out while never looking away from Kek. "I'll deal with this piece of shit."

"But...!"

"Fine by me," Afika drawls after a long silence from him. "It will complicate things less."

"Agreed," Kek smirks knowingly at Afika, earning him a disdainful sneer. "Ishtar will only get in the way. I'll be back shortly without him to finish this. Don't go too far down memory lane without me!"

It takes me a second to realize what has happened as I gape at the empty doorway. He ran! What the hells? Isn't he one of the most feared of the assassins? Why the devil is he fleeing? Is it a trap? He couldn't have planned for me. Or does he really want me away from Afika and Minkah that badly? I take a step to follow him but hesitate, casting a glance at Niu's unmoving form. Afika takes note of this.

"He only will be involved if he involves himself again. Bothering with him is a waste of my time." He raises his eyebrows. "If you do manage to come back in one piece we can deal with Niu's fate then…if he hasn't bled to death. No time for dawdling, Ishtar."

I grit my teeth. The last thing I want to do is leave Minkah with this bastard. Not to mention Ryou and Niu are both wounded and defenseless. Afika could easily use that to his advantage. But I know that if I don't go then Kek is going to involve everyone at once, not just me.

"Malik, I don't…"

"Shut up." I kneel down to assess Niu's current condition, knowing Minkah will cover me. Ripping a piece of fabric from my undershirt I hastily wad it up. Gently grasping his broken jaw I delicately press the small wad of fabric to the wound to slow the bleeding, making extra certain it won't fall back into his throat. This is all I can do for him. Gently lowering his head back to the floor, I lean closer to him to check his breathing. He's wheezing in shallow painful breaths.

"If you do slay one another I won't shed a tear." Afika is not even trying to hide his smugness. "It will be killing two birds with one stone…maybe three," he adds dryly with a brief glance at Niu.

Shooting him a promising glare, I reply in a low voice. "Don't get too comfortable. When I finish with your friend out there I'm coming back for your head."

**(Ryou's POV)**

There's echoing all around me.

It's not so much cold anymore. I cannot feel my body. Despite this, it's not like descriptions dying people have given of being out of their bodies looking down upon themselves. I'm still here. At least, I think I am. The pain is gone, replaced by a numbness that encompasses my being. I can't complain for that.

The voices sound familiar. I cannot discern who they are or how many. It was just Afika and me before. Who had he said was coming? We had been waiting for someone.

_Kek_.

That monster was tracking us down. Is he here? A fear spikes within me enough that I'm able to make my eyelid twitch. I won't lie here waiting for him to carve into me again!

"…happened?"

I only catch the one word but it vibrates anger and resentment. The voice is so recognizable, and in the fog of my mind I pull forth the name it belongs to.

Minkah.

My brother's here!

Putting all of my effort into this single task, I manage to crack open my eye just a slit. The first thing that comes to my mind is red. Then the pungent odor hits me as my senses awake with me. Blinking several times to clear the film from my eye, I stare at the body sprawled on the floor, head surrounded by a pool of blood.

No…

As I focus upon the person I see the definable features that allow me to identify them. Niu. What happened? What's he doing here? Why isn't Minkah helping him?

'Get up! Niu, please wake up!' I urge him, unable to utter so much as a syllable. He doesn't move or show any sign of life.

_Don't die. Don't die. Don't die._

"While we wait..."

"No," Minkah cuts in. "We're going to finish this here." Footsteps leave my side, moving away from me. "Tell me, Afika. _Now_."

I take this opportunity of tension between them to catch a glimpse of their current stance. Minkah's back is to us, a wall blocking Afika from Niu and me. Afika is standing by the window. Only his silhouette is visible to me. A silver glint flashes off objects in their hands as they move.

Those knives they always carry.

"What happened to her?" Minkah commands an answer from his former lover.

I know that answer all too well. Afika told me that he killed her as she lay helplessly in her prison cell. He could have saved her and Minkah both, but decided instead that she was not worth the effort. Will he tell Minkah the same though?

"And why," my brother asks so quiet it's almost inaudible, "did Kek want to get Malik out of here so badly?"

"He's agitated."

"Why?" Minkah prompts.

Afika stills, having moved from in front of the window and into the gloom. "That you will blame Ishtar more than you do me."

**(Dimah's POV)**

"_How much further?" I ask as the small girl tugs me along. The rest follow closely, bumping into one another in an effort to keep as close as possible. _

_There are cracks in the ceiling's wooden beams, silver moonlight slipping through guiding us. This light does little to soothe the children. They are as silent as the grave due to their fright. They've already seen firsthand what happens in the confines of this compound. I wanted to come back for them in case I should be caught, but they would not be left behind. They would not risk being abandoned in such a place. _

"_Why do we hafta find the mean kids?" she whimpers clutching to me. _

"_Not all of them are mean." _

"_Yes they are," a boy behind us mutters. _

_Hastily I turn around as a figure appears in a doorway down the corridor. I cannot get a clear view, my eyes left to depend upon the deceitful shadows. The person is shorter than me. He does not leave me to wonder. _

"_Where do you think you are going?"_

_One of the children lets out a muffled scream as another slaps their hand over her mouth. They all back away from him. The girl beside me quickly lets go of my hand. A fear the likes of which I haven't witnessed in years encompassing them. I place myself between them and the older boy. It takes all of my willpower to keep from collapsing. Their fear of him proves his deeds. _

"_Afika," I whisper hoarsely at the malice in those eyes. _

"_What are __**they**__ doing out of their cell?" he demands in a hiss that makes the terrified children whimper. _

_I stand my ground even as the children cower back. They know him. They know the side of him I've been trying desperately to save him from. _

_A hatred so clear gleams in his eyes that are cold, lacking any of the familiarity he showed when living with us. This is the same look he gave me when he ran away. Only this time there are no tears. _

"_Where is Minkah?"_

_Afika's jaw clenches and he wraps his fingers around the hilt of the knife at his waist. More noises of fright emit from the cluster of children behind me. Why won't he at least answer me? _

"_I won't let you harm them," I speak softly in forewarning. _

"_Would you look at this? She brings recruits and then takes them away," another voice chuckles. Afika bristles, sending a glare over his shoulder at the newcomer. A taller, more muscular boy approaches from behind Afika. "They had told us she left before. That she is a traitor." _

_He looks to be in his early teens, but it's difficult to tell in this gloom. The harsh living conditions these children are forced to endure only makes it all the more complicated. His light hair is scraggly and unkempt. Those eyes track us, searching for the weakest link. We will find no mercy in them. They are wilder than those of his fellow assassin. Afika watches him with mistrust, guard up more than ever in the presence of this 'comrade'. _

"_Let us pass," I state with as much authority and clout as I can muster. While I was taught how to kill and fight I am in no shape to be doing either. Walking alone has drained me enough. _

"_To where?" the older boy jeers, drawing a jagged knife. _

"_Where is Minkah?" I insist, looking to Afika for some sign. "Malak?"_

_The older boy barks out a rough laugh. "Did she just call you a fucking angel?"_

_Afika's face remains a mask of contempt. His eyes stray past me to the innocents who are trying to disappear into the gloom. The tall boy recovers from his amusement, licking his lips in anticipation._

"_Which do you want, Afika?" _he asks, eyes hungrily roving over me and the children.

**(Malik's POV)**

I walk slowly down the hallway, knowing Kek won't leave any traces of his presence unless he wants me to find him. In my head I go over everything I can remember Minkah and Niu told us about the bastard. He likes to torture people, as proof of Niu and probably Ryou's conditions. He's apparently Afika's rival. This strikes it as strange that he would lead me away when he has Afika right where he wants him. To pass up an opportunity like that?

"Come on already," I mutter impatiently under my breath.

Something is wrong. He should be facing me. There's no way he could be afraid of me. For some reason I do not know, he perceives me as a threat to his cause. But what impact could I possibly have that would alter the results of this impasse? I'm not an assassin.

Kicking a door open hard, I have my gun ready to fire. It's a small bathroom. And it's vacant. Cursing, I check the hallway for him before continuing my search.

Does this have something to do with being almost romantically involved with Minkah?

I fail to see how that could matter to Kek. It seems like he'd _want_ to mess with Afika's head. I think me being there would do the trick. Why then? What am I missing?

Wait.

It's not that he's afraid of me.

He's afraid of me _being _there.

And I'm not worth his time.

_Fuck_.

"Minkah!" I shout spinning around and racing faster than my heartbeat down the house's halls. "Watch out! He's…!"

The violent slamming of a door announces I'm too late. I pick up my speed, ramming my shoulder into the door only to find it locked. A scraping near the doorknob informing me something has been drawn across it, preventing me from opening it. I can't blindly shoot at the door with a weapon of this power. I could hit anyone inside.

"Minkah!" I yell banging my fists onto the wood, not caring if I bust my hands. He's trapped in there with those two maniacs! "Minkah!"

"_Perfect_." That deep chuckle reaches my ears from the other side of the wood. "Right where I want all of you."

* * *

Ouch. *winces at Niu* Umm...sorry?

Niu: *holds up middle finger*

Ahem. Anyway, we're now in the center stage. An explanation is in order here: I can't write out the "present" days and post them. I need to write out the past completely as well and THEN place it strategically throughout the present. Plotlines always change when written out and I want to be extra sure I know where this is going. So the past must be written. I have plenty more written out already, it just hasn't been meshed together properly yet. :P Working on it!

AIF is not dead, but I have been using all of my energy on this story when I get the chance to write (which hasn't been happening often)

I was able to give you this tidbit of chapter. Looking forward to the next chappies with great anticipation! 8D

Please bear with me and I'd LOVE reviews/inspiration/and cuddly luffable threats ;)


	25. Chapter 25: Serrated

I do apologize it's been so long, but I did warn you! That being said, updates should be happening much faster now that I've gotten the past (for the most part) written out. Yes indeed! XD

Already replied to reviews through the site, so we can get a move on! **Bokmal14**, **unedebileditbonjour**, **BumblingLobster**, and **Serpent Tailed Angel**. The lyrics are from a hauntingly awesome song by Vienna Teng titled "My Medea". Really fits the mood of the story. Highly recommend it!

Inside the labyrinth walls  
There lies a tiny child who sleeps alone  
And as the daylight falls  
The wind becomes so wild across the stone

For I have made her prison be  
Her every step away from me  
And this child I would destroy  
If you tried to set her free

For it's my thoughts that bind me here  
It's this love that I most fear  
And this child I would destroy  
For I hold her pain most dear

For I must die for what I've done  
A twist of fate, a desert sun  
For I see what I destroy  
Sweet reflection knife into me  
For I see what I destroy  
I can see what I've begun

**Chapter 26: Serrated**

**(Kek's POV)**

_I follow the traces of blood on the floor that the others missed. After discovering the empty room where some of our most recent recruits should have been, I have a good idea of who is behind this. _

"_She's not covering her trail very well, is she?" I remark dryly. "So much for being one of the top in her league."_

_This is good. She's the mother of that whelp that clings to Afika's side. Ever since he returned from that prolonged mission he's been acting bizarre, disappearing for hours at a time. He's extremely protective of that stupid kid, telling him an earful of lies to convince the white-haired brat to kill. I would think it's just Afika lording over a hapless kid, on a bit of a power-trip. _

_And I would believe that except for one flaw: Her. _

_I've watched him sneak off to visit her. After discovering where he was going, I would hide nearby ahead of time, as I find it impossible to creep up on him. He never speaks to her or touches her. She'll plead with him in a loving manner. One time I hid in the perfect spot in the room on the other side of the wall, peering between a small crack in the tortured wood. Her words were tearing him in two. It was priceless. All of my strength was summoned so I would not burst into a fit of laughter at how far he'd fallen. They have each other by the heartstrings, neither bold enough to sever them nor reel the other in. _

_At last he has a weakness I can prey upon. _

_My ears detect hushed angry voices not far ahead. I can practically taste the fear radiating in the dry air. So someone caught them. _

"_Where is Minkah?" _

_She doesn't permit any alarm she may experience to show, not even in her tone. I'll give the bitch that much. Eager to participate in this upcoming bloodbath, I pick up my pace. The irony of the situation is revealed when I spot none other than my arch-enemy standing stiffly blocking her path. _

"_I won't let you harm them," she adds softly as if trying to reach the vulnerable wound she's opened in his brain. _

"_Would you look at this? She brings recruits and then takes them away," I grin stepping beside Afika who sends me a fierce look. He obviously wanted to handle this alone. "They had told us she left before. That she is a traitor." _

"_Let us pass," the Rabiya woman commands, no sentimental feelings shared for me. _

"_To where?" I taunt while drawing my knife from its sheath; rather surprised Afika hasn't drawn his own weapon yet. _

"_Where is Minkah?" She ignores me, in favor of squeezing information from Afika. "Malak?"_

"_Did she just call you a fucking angel?" I laugh, unable to control my amusement. No one has ever referred to him, or any of us, as angels. The very idea is ludicrous. Unless we're angels of death. Afika doesn't respond in any way to her words or mine. _

"_Which do you want, Afika?" I flash a smirk at him. "You know I like the kiddies."_

_Brown eyes fixate upon Dimah Rabiya as if no one else were here. "Fine by me."_

"_You won't touch them!" she hisses at us like a mother animal ready to defend its young from predators. Not far from reality. _

"_You sure you can handle her?" I verbally jab him. "I mean, she's sickly and all, but you've gone a bit soft, __**malak**__." _

_He tenses at the usage of the pet name she's given him. Just as quickly a darker shadow passes across his face in stony resolution._

"_Just kill these fucking brats, Kek." _

"_With pleasure." _

**(Marik's POV)**

"Come on, Mare!"

Any air that might have been in my lungs is forced out as someone thumps their fist on my back. I gag, inhaling sharply. The air is far too cold as it hits me. It's so cold that it burns. Black embers melt the snowflakes, replacing them in mid-flight, leaving hot ash to cover the snow on the ground. Horrible snaps and fractures sound off as the house caves in upon itself in blistering agony. Neither the winter elements nor the merciless fire offering any relief as the wind moans as it creeps through the devastated structure.

I'm being held in a sitting position, head spinning, eyes watering. The hand ruffles my hair affectionately like my brother and Yami often do.

"He's awake! Honda! Gramps! He's awake!" Jounouchi's unmistakable voice hollers excitedly.

"Get him in here, Jou!" Honda's voice calls from somewhere close by.

Jounouchi's face hovers over mine, wide eyes both relieved and terrified. "I'm gonna carry you, okay Mare?"

One arm slips under my knees as the other supports me near the shoulder blades. Leaning my weight against his chest, he grunts as he lifts me from the snow bank. Trudging through the deep snow causes a bumpy rocking motion that makes me sick to my stomach. I don't close my eyes though, gazing in wonder and bafflement at the monstrous vehicle that looks like something a science fiction writer would create. Honda is standing on the small platform outside the door high off the ground. He spares us a quick glance to see that we're all right before going back to whatever he was doing. His eyes move slowly across the forest, past the burning house as if he expects something to jump out at us.

"Any sign of 'em?"

"Nothing," Honda shakes his head, stepping to the edge of the platform so Jou can shuffle past and into the bowels of the armored vehicle.

"What do we do then?"

"Marik!" Grandpa hurries over as Jounouchi practically drops me onto a seat with no cushioning. "Are you all right? Marik?"

My attention averts quickly to Yami and Yugi. Both of them are here as well. Yugi is awake, glued to his brother's side. Yami looks worse than ever especially covered in ashes. Black is smeared across Yugi's face. I'm not sure if it's cinders or burns.

"Marik, answer me!" Grandpa implores taking my hand and rubbing it as if to warm it.

I cannot keep my eyes on him, moving on to Jou and Honda who are talking amongst themselves near the door. With reluctant nods they both take a hold of the door, slamming it with a thunderous bang that shakes the entire place. I swear I hear my bones rattling from the vibrations.

"What now?" Jou is muttering to Honda nervously wringing his hands. "They could be anywhere, man! We could get ambushed at any time!"

Jaw set in resolve the brunette looks down at the gun he's holding in his hands. Jou doesn't have one. It's only now I see the blood covering them both. Fabric is tied tightly around Jounouchi's upper arm over a wound, explaining his difficulty in carrying me.

"Staying here only gives them a better opportunity to attack us," Honda states in a low voice, all the while gazing out one of the tinted windows. "Niu has the other vehicle like this. He's probably reached Minkah and the others by now, but I doubt they've resolved things yet." He casts a glance over his shoulder at Yami. "And we can't afford to wait for them."

Grandpa doesn't argue or comment on the blood. He doesn't say anything on the matter, focus upon me. I can't get a clear sentence to form to answer him. My mind is reeling with these events and all that I missed while I was unconscious.

"…are lucky you two came back when you did," Grandpa is thanking the duo in a tremulous voice as Honda makes for what I assume is the driver's room of the machine. "There was no way out of that place. The fire was all the way around."

"It was crazy how fast that thing spread," Jou marvels in agitation.

They stop talking as the entire vehicle begins shaking, the engine building a growl as it comes to life. Jou jumps, on edge like a hare alert of a stalking predator. Yugi wraps his arms around his brother and squeezes his eyes tightly shut as we begin to move. The entire thing teeters back and forth over the uneven snow. It feels like it should get stuck and sink but it plows on. The 'room' we're in reeks of smoke. We're all covered in ashes. Amazingly we're all alive.

"How…" The smoke lingers on my tongue as I speak. "How did you get us out then?"

Jounouchi offers a bleak smile. "We crashed inside with this." Beads of sweat line his forehead and he seems almost apologetic. "Just lucky we didn't run any of you guys over."

Grandpa clears his throat. "Yes well, you went through the wall of that far bedroom. Before you left we'd decided we'd stay in the main room."

"Luckily."

"Did you see anyone when you arrived?" Grandpa inquires as he stumbles across the aisle to check on Yami. "Any tracks?"

Jou nods, bracing himself against the wall to keep from toppling over as we slope severely to the left. I would have fallen out of my seat had not someone strapped me in.

"Watch it, Honda! Geez!"

"You wanna drive this thing?" an irritated Honda retorts from beyond my sight.

"Just don't tip us over!" Jou yells before replying to Grandpa. "There were all the tracks we'd made. But they'd been covered by snow somewhat. There was one set of tracks from a snowmobile..."

"Only one?" Grandpa puzzles. "But the amount of time and energy to set that up…"

"There could have been more," Jou waves this confusion of dismissively. "We weren't exactly looking at the snow," he adds wryly.

"I suppose not."

"Jou, give me a hand up here, will you?" Honda calls as we're joggled sharply again.

The blonde obeys without protest or whining. Grandpa has placed his hand to Yami's forehead and them pressing two fingers to his throat; the jolting around making it difficult to find a pulse on the wrist. The graven expression that covers his face speaks the fear he cannot. Yugi whimpers, clinging to his older brother who does not respond to his sibling's touch. My fingers curl into fists, nails digging into my palms.

We're out of time.

"**What the shit?"** Jou shouts from the front of the vehicle.

The contraption jerks sharply to a halt, skidding on the icy slopes of the wilderness road. Grandpa and Yugi grip the edges of the seats, bracing their feet against the floor so they don't go tumbling over. Honda is cussing loudly as he fights to remain in control of the vehicle.

"You're gonna hit 'em!" Jou screams. "Honda **stop**!"

**(Minkah's POV)**

"What's that supposed to mean?—what Kek said," I prompt, more on edge than ever.

Niu and Ryou are already down thanks to Kek. Now Malik is chasing him through the house, quite possibly running straight into a trap. While Malik has far more experience when it comes to combat than my brother or Niu, he is no match for Kek. Hell, _I'm_ no match for Kek. And the bastard assassin's parting words only add to my agitation.

Afika stares at me unreceptively a long moment. There is light within those eyes. Life. But it's not the right life. This isn't the Afik I know. It's as if he died and someone or something awoke in his place. What is wrong with him? What happened to him during our time apart? He's never acted this way towards me before.

"Plain and simple. Just what I said. He's worried the grudge you hold against Ishtar will be greatest of all."

"I don't hold anything against him. Why Malik? He isn't even part of Apophis!" I object, wondering what kind of game Afik and Kek are playing now.

Although, I'm unsure if Afika sees it as a game anymore.

"The great secret. The find of the millennia!" he emphasizes a gesture with his empty hand. "Wouldn't the Rabiyas of all people be the ones who held the key?"

This is news to me. "You said before that Um didn't ever tell Apophis what they wanted to know."

"And she didn't…but that does not mean she didn't know." A fierce spark ignites his irises, dilating his pupils even in this frosted murkiness. "She made the choice to keep that secret; weighing it against everything else that she claimed mattered the most to her."

He doesn't need to spell it out. His tone and frightening demeanor tell exactly what he means: She chose to keep this secret even when my and Afika's lives were threatened as a result. I swallow thickly, forcing my heart back down my throat. Is that why he speaks of her so spitefully? Why he hid the truth from me? He didn't want me to know that her top priority was not her child's life?

It's nothing I want to imagine. That does not sound like the mother I remember. Perhaps he's forgotten her even more than I have. At any rate, the anger awakens in me.

When I find my voice it is steady but quiet.

"Even if that's true, Afik, what does Malik have to do with any of this?"

The corners of his mouth twitch.

"Malik might not have even been in the real world yet," I argue against nothing when he can't seem to find an answer. "He probably was still living in the…" My eyes widen and Afika's narrow in cynical affirmation.

_The tombs. _

I jump out of my skin when the door slams with a loud crash, twisting around. It was no draft from the house. Kek stands alone, knotting with lightning speed a length of thick chain across the doorknob. Not a moment of it being secure someone rams into it full-force.

"Minkah!" Malik's muffled voice shouts from beyond the room as he braces against the door. "Minkah!"

I'm in a daze, unable to get a coherent thought to register after the information Afik just revealed to me.

"_Perfect_. Right where I want all of you." Kek pats the door with a grin as he turns his focus to Afika and me. "Persistent, isn't he?"

Something stirs in my gut as I realize I have two people to protect and have no idea who I should be worried the most about attacking us. How am I supposed to choose an opponent when I don't know whose side I'm on? Hell, _they_ know better than I do about whose side I should be on! Afika has automatically assumed I am with him, as I always have been. Kek knows better. He sees my doubt without the delusions impairing his judgment. He has delusions the plenty all his own though.

"So…" Kek pulls a second gun from his side; another of Niu's. "What did I miss?"

Afika is on edge. He had been hoping it would take Kek longer to return. I am standing in the open space, the two of them across the room from each other. Ryou and Niu are near me. If Kek moves to strike I cannot protect them both.

I'm sick of being forced to choose.

"So you still haven't told him," Kek remarks with foul delight. "He's not out for blood. _Yet_."

"He already told me about Malik," I reply evenly, detesting Kek more with each passing second. Even if I don't know if I believe my own words, I hope Kek does. "That's why you wanted him out of here. You didn't want me to side with Afik for my mother choosing the lives of the tomb keepers over ours. You were also afraid of Afika attacking Malik, prompting me to attack him before everything could be 'resolved' as you wanted." I hold my head high to try to deceive them and myself of my confidence. "She kept that secret for her own reasons. Neither Malik nor Marik…nor any of the other tomb keepers were to blame. It was her choice to make."

I dare cast a glance at the other assassin who has not stirred, listening raptly, hanging upon my every word so I can feel the weight. He's pulling me down. It feels like he's dragging me down just by staring at me. Whether my words had any effect on Kek, I don't know. But they worked on Afika. _He's enraged._ Malik is shouting, continuing to pound on the door incessantly. Kek is unimpressed with my answer, a frown of both distaste and boredom etching his lips as he waits for me to finish. My guard increases at this. This isn't like him.

He's too calm.

"What now?" I place my feet in fighter's stance, hips angled so I can move quickly in any direction. Both of my arms rise in one fluid movement. The gun aims at Kek. The khepesh at Afik. Now I wait. They will come to me. I won't leave Niu or Ryou open to an attack.

Kek cocks his head to one side as if to get a different view of me. Perhaps the world has indeed turned sideways, dislocating reality from its proper place. There's a click as Afika draws his own gun slowly, making me fully aware of the dangerous waters I just dove into. Afik rarely uses guns. His preference has always been blades. Hardly would he bend his own rules for Kek or me. He already has his knife out. It's not enough. Not when Kek and I have our own weapons as well as Niu's guns. The three of us are fully armed…

…no.

They still have something I do not. Something that could change my perception of anyone at any given moment. I hate this lack of control. Biting down on my tongue, I am fully aware of Niu bleeding to death on the floor before me; my brother propped on the couch not faring much better. I don't have anything worth trading for their lives.

Is the knowledge of her death worth that much to me?

Is it worth Ryou and Niu's lives?

As the odor of blood from the two of them reaches me, her smiling face flickers in front of my vision. Um's enchanting voice swathes me from this impending storm in an invisible embrace.

"_Ohebak simsimah." _

"Weighing your options. That's good," Kek hums as his eyes flick over our weapons calculatingly taking a deliberate step forward. He's cautious nonetheless, taking into account all factors. "You're deciding whether it's worth it. But _Bakura_…" He uses the name I most detest, and it causes my blood to boil just like he predicted. "Can you afford _not_ to know? It's difficult to know who to trust when they keep such things from you," he adds shooting a smirk at Afika.

Um, what do I do?

I forgot her once already…made her into some demon that I followed without question…

But if Um wasn't telling me to do those things, then it must have been…

Afika is rigid, glaring at Ryou and Niu's motionless forms…My heart twinges as I wonder what Um would think if she saw us now, ready to slaughter one another. Regardless of whether what Afik said is true, she loved us. She must have.

"No."

Without a thought in my head my complete attention is upon Kek. The killer in me is fully awake and prepared. More than prepared. _Eager_. He doesn't look the least bit surprised at my choice but his composure does not waver. I don't want anything from him but blood. The answers reside with Afik. I don't need Kek or the saccharine lies he offers.

"Afika," I say loudly, hoping Malik will take a hint for once and get out of this place. If there's any chance of calming Afik, it must be done quickly. I'm the only one that can do it. "I made a mistake. I wasn't completely honest with you. There are a lot of misunderstandings regarding the Mutous, Ishtars, and my brother. Can we put that aside for now? Just help me…"

My body goes rigid as the small metal object whistles by my ear close enough that several hairs leave with it. Kek dodges to his left, able to react as he can see Afika from his viewpoint. The bullet buries itself in the doorframe. Every muscle is tightened as I stare at the small hole in the otherwise unblemished wood. Due to its size it appears innocent enough.

Kek and I both know better.

Attempting to swallow the fear, I turn slowly with my adrenaline pumping through me like a drug. Afik is breathing heavy, chest heaving as his maddened eyes dart from one person to the next in hate, unable to decide who should be the first to die.

Kek was expecting this. No. _Planning_. He knew this would happen. It was just a matter of plotting and the right dynamics. He's learned over the years through his observations and bloody interactions with Afik what makes him tick.

"It took long enough to get you unhinged," Kek grins, looking like some poorly produced monster with Niu's blood drenching his chin and chest.

I hold the gun up again aiming straight at Kek while staring at my lover, beseeching an explanation from him. The door shakes at this moment as Malik rams into it again. He's panicked after hearing the gunshot.

"Minkah!" he shouts from the safety he doesn't want. "Minkah, answer me!"

Afika's features twitch, his fingers curled around his weapons jolting slightly with each sound, each syllable as if they were hypersensitive to any noise Malik makes.

"The whelp knows the truth about Ishtar," Kek mutters while reaching with one hand for the chain wrapped around the doorknob. "It didn't stir the reaction I feared. Why not let him back inside?"

At all costs, Malik must _not_ come back in here now. Afik is ready to kill. The blonde is the perfect target to unleash his rage upon.

And it appears Malik, is in fact, the focus of said rage. I myself don't know what to think, haven't had enough time to process everything. Even if I fail to hate Malik for my mother choosing the lives of the tomb keepers' over my own, Afik will not. If anything his hatred for Malik has only intensified.

"Don't!" I warn Kek, noting which gun he's pointing at us. Niu showed them to us back at the mansion. This gun's contents explode on impact. It will do far worse than any regular bullet.

"Or what?" he sneers, large hand slowly unraveling the chain creating metallic clinks as it loosens. "What do you have to threaten me with? You can't even decide who's worth protecting! You're the most clueless one here! Even techie Niu knows more than you do, brat!" A gleam in those merciless eyes. "You surprised me already by not blaming Ishtar. You've pulled yourself together…somewhat." He taps his finger on the chain purposely in indecision. "I wonder who you would turn that gun on…" He swerves, aiming at Niu's body sprawled on the floor. "And perhaps this time you'll stay still long enough to listen."

**(Honda's POV)**

"Get them to the emergency choppers pronto!"

We watch anxiously as the soldiers load Yami, Jounouchi, and Marik into one of their transports, speeding off down the road leading out of these God-forsaken hills. Yami is at death's door. All of the color has left his skin. He looked dead as they strapped him onto an emergency stretcher. We had Marik go with due to his lapse of unconsciousness from smoke inhalation. Jounouchi was terrified of going with them and had refused even though he has the gunshot wound to his arm.

I understand his fears all too well. Little do these soldiers know we just murdered a bunch of their comrades. It's not something I'm proud of. Who are we supposed to put the blame on this time? I shook my head at Jou, telling him to remain quiet about that incident.

They had threatened us at first. I had nearly hit them with one of their own vehicles after all. It did not help with Jou and I being covered in blood. All of us are coated in ashes. I'm sure we're quite a sight to behold. Mr. Mutou had been able to convince them we are not their enemy, though I silently am deliberating that. I'm not sure whose side these men are on.

"We received a message from one of our soldiers several hours ago," a lieutenant who calls himself Manzo informs Mr. Mutou and Yugi as we stand outside of our vehicle. "It is unclear whether the private who made the call was able to receive our reply. We have been unable to contact any of our men since that mottled message."

"We have not heard anything from the army for a while," Mr. Mutou replies in an even tone while wrapping an arm around a tremulous Yugi. "They did not reply to our calls. As I said earlier, several of the boys went looking for them. They came upon them amidst what appeared to be a fight between Apophis and your soldiers. Several of the boys were taken."

"Do you know where they might have gone?"

Grandpa shakes his head solemnly. "I'm sorry."

The man's angular jaw tightens. "It will take time to comb this forest. With such individuals it will be especially difficult to locate them if they do not wish to be found. Of course, if our troops here have been decimated we might be able to catch Apophis with their guard down."

Unlikely. Even if they're not expecting these guys there's no way the assassins will be caught completely by surprise. And if they find themselves cornered who knows what they'll do? I feel sick imagining them using Ryou as a human shield. What has befallen Malik, Minkah, and Niu?

'They found them,' I reason. With Minkah's tracking skills and Niu's technological knowledge there's no way even the likes of Afika or Kek could hide from them. Whether they can hold their own against the assassins is another story entirely. My eyes sweep over the new arrivals who are pumped for battle. They have brought a smaller vehicles more suited for speed. They are like armor-plated snowmobiles that can hold two men. The loud bulky vehicles like the one we stole are good for battle, but not are not suitable if you need to give chase. They aren't here to rescue their comrades or our friends. These men are here for one purpose: To hunt down the assassins and eliminate them.

While I don't know where they are, I know how to find them. Niu had the airwaves open between the two vehicles we acquired. Someone with knowledge of how they operate could easily track the other vehicle using the one we're standing beside. It will lead them straight to our friends. It just needs to be driven back a few miles to pick up the correct frequency.

"You will give us descriptions and names," he orders Mr. Mutou tersely while motioning for one of his men to approach. "Keep in mind rescuing your family is _not_ our priority."

"I understand," Mr. Mutou manages hoarsely.

They give us little hope. Then again, all he said is that they are here for the assassins. Should I point them in the right direction or let them wander the hills until the others are safe? But what if they are trapped? What if Minkah and the others need help? I swallow a knot in my throat at the sight of the powerful guns they are loading onto their machines. If I don't send them, what if my friends die? If I do send them will they kill my friends alongside the assassins?

The droning of helicopters announces some of our friends being taken to safety. At least they are away from this battlefield. It leaves me with a deleterious predicament covered in thorns. No matter what I choose blood will be drawn.

"Move out!"

**(Ryou's POV)**

I keep my eye a mere slit as the harsh realities unfold before me. There is nothing I can do to help my brother, no way to consol or reassure him. How do I show him support without getting both of us butchered?

"Don't!" Minkah snaps at Kek who is on the other side of the couch out of my line of vision. Even so I can hear the chain links move. He's letting Malik back in here!

'No no no!' I urge someone to stop him. They can't let Malik back inside. I saw Afika's face when he told Minkah about his mother and the tomb keepers.

He blames Malik for what happened. We had thought his animosity for Malik had sprung from the romantic incident between him and my brother. I think that hatred was already present though, only kindled by that act. According to Afika, Minkah's mother chose to guard the whereabouts of the tomb keepers instead of protecting Minkah and Afika.

"…Even techie Niu knows more than you do, brat!" Kek mocks with a guttural laugh. "You surprised me already by not blaming Ishtar. You've pulled yourself together…somewhat."

Oh god, what do I do? Minkah could have another meltdown! If he does who will stop him? Would anyone stop him?

"I wonder who you would turn that gun on…"

Suddenly I notice the object right next to my head. Amidst the chaos I forgot. It's sticking out of the couch. In seconds I recall what it is.

"…And perhaps this time you'll stay still long enough to listen."

Mustering all of my willpower, I stare at my arms covered by Afika's coat. I have to be ready to move.

I need to move!

"He's at death's door," Afika sneers as I attempt to bring feeling back to my limbs through sheer willpower. "Go ahead and shoot him. It would be merciful at this point."

My muscles tighten. I can feel just barely. Who are they talking about?

"Don't you dare!" Minkah is incensed by these proposals.

"Then why not stand still and let's…?"

A gun goes off. This is followed by shouting and bellowing from everyone. Eye darting to the floor I see Niu was not the victim of the shot. I don't feel any new pain, so it's not me either. Not knowing who is alive or who was hit, I slowly raise my right arm. I do my best to ignore the outcry and crashing as bodies are slammed about the room knocking furniture over. My numb arm trembles dreadfully and I'm certain it will simply fall limp at any moment. It moves higher, wavering right next to the object before my hand lands on it: the knife Afika had been whetting down to nothing. The one he threw so close to my head. With gritted teeth I curl my fingers around it, wondering how tight a hold I have, if any.

I can't wait around. Afika or Kek could spot me awake and decide to target me. I wasn't much of a threat when I was unconscious. Taking a shuddering breath, I jerk my body to the left, trying to throw myself over the edge. The only reason I know I'm moving is because I can see I'm moving. Twisting my legs as much as I can, I budge inch by inch, tumbling unceremoniously when I jolt at more gunshots much closer than before. Hitting the floor hard without catching myself, I pray I didn't start the bleeding again, having landed on the bad side of my face. Not waiting to find out, I scoot forward on my stomach using my elbows. Pain lances my side from the beating I took from Kek.

The way Niu's jaw is jutted to one side is sickening. I do my best not to look at the remains of his tongue close by. His breath is making this noise as it passes through his destroyed mouth. I can't even pick a word to describe it. Maybe a mixture of a hiss and a whimper all at once. Like air leaking, whistling from a hole in a metal pipe. Not coming from a living, breathing person. Sweat is drenching his face as his limbs shake. I need to rouse him as I barely have the strength to move myself.

_Niu_.

My chapped lips form his name but nothing comes out.

_Niu! Wake up! _

Steady footfall approaches and I quickly go limp. Playing possum seems like the best option until I know who is standing over me. I make sure to turn my wrist so the stub of a knife is hidden under my arm. Whether it will be effective as defense, I don't know. It takes all of my willpower not to shudder as something ice cold and sharp slides perilously across my throat.

**(Dimah's POV)**

_It can't be put off any longer. For weeks I have futilely sought to redeem this child. A child of Apophis myself, I should have known better. Once you've made a pledge to protect yourself—and others—through killing then it will forever remain so. You may try every other option and method in an earnest effort to change but it will always end the same. _

_Blood is the only way. _

_Mustering my remaining strength I lunge at the boy, snatching the thin wrist as he skillfully swings the khepesh at my abdomen. I slam my battered fist across his face as we grapple for the curved ancient sword. He grunts but otherwise fails to react to the hit. _

_Lashing out his heel connects with my stomach. The bruising of the torture by Fida and Nimr have left their marks, and the kick does not go unnoticed by my abused torso. The fighter in me that I suppressed in the boys' presence is awakening. There is a churning in my veins that I last felt when Charles appeared at the house and tried to kill our son. _

_We roll across the floor in a frenzy, neither relinquishing their grip. Whoever possesses the khepesh will be the victor. We are both too experienced with weapons for any other outcome. And neither will run away or surrender. _

_He is muscular and agile for a child his age. And his wrath only adds to the potency of his actions. The concept of mercy is foreign to him. Hell, it usually is to me as well. I must end this quickly. I'll use the tactics Apophis taught me to overpower him. _

_Brown eyes widen in shock as the blade slices into his stomach when I violently twist his arm holding the khepesh. To my surprise I'm thrown backwards by his weight ramming into me. He wheezes as the curved steel travels up his torso cutting tortuous trails. With straining muscles he's able to rise to his feet, hunched over with the blade still lodged in his side. I keep my grip on his arm, feeling his bones giving under the pressure as I lay on my back twisting the small wrist with all my might. _

"_Let go!" he hisses, crimson seeping between his bared teeth. _

_I increase my shaking grip, subsequently causing the knife to dig deeper into his abdomen as my knuckles whiten. If this had been a more modern weapon he would already be dead. But the khepesh are meant for slashing not stabbing. Even though it is wedged in his body it isn't deep enough to kill swiftly. Not fast enough. I need to push it in further. He coughs but doesn't budge._

_Just a little more…_

"_I think…__**you**__ should," I pant, clenching my muscles. He's a true child of Apophis refusing to relinquish his weapon despite the increasing amount of pain._

"_You can't have him!" Afika snarls, fingers twitching around the hilt as the circulation is cut off. _

'_Drop it.'_

_I won't let Minkah be like him. Even if I die as well, Afika won't be brainwashing my son. There's still a small chance I can get my son out of here. I know now Afika cannot go with him. _

_He must be left behind in the darkness, forgotten like so many others. I love Afika as if he were my own. It's too late though. It was too late when he came to us and it was too late when I tried to change him. The only thing I can do now is grant him mercy the only way I know how: a departure from this world of men where everyone is a pawn to be used by someone else. Where no one is significant and worth is measured by your 'uses'. _

_At the very least I can give him this. _

_The horrible snapping of my knee breaking when his foot finds me again is like an explosion in this almost mute fight. I tumble to the ground; dragging the modern blade down his abdomen in the process. The lower half of my left leg is jutting outward in a grotesque display. With a rumble in his chest Afika somehow manages to pounce atop me._

_I barely perceive the pain throbbing up my leg and spreading like fire to the rest of my body. Staring in shock at the boy astride me, I listen in shock at the sharp clanging as the blade hits the ground beside us. _

_He actually…!_

_With his free hand his grips me by the throat, legs locked on my waist. Before I can react he violently flips us away from the direction he allowed the weapon to fall. We roll over at least twice before we halt. He's atop me once more. I keep my fingers clenched in a dead grip around his broken wrist, not wanting to find the consequences if I loosen my hold. _

"_Malak…" I choke as his slender fingers constrict down on my throat, eyes watering from deprivation of oxygen. _

_The animalistic gleam dissipates as he glares down at me. His eyes remain hard nonetheless. We both notice it as his nails dig deep. _

_My pulse. _

_The beats are erratic. It should be racing due to this clash, but it has slowed down considerably. Only as I lay still at last to I realize my breaths become shallow. Dark splotches blur out areas of my vision and I must squint my eyes in order to view the angry face hovering above me. _

_It's inevitable now. _

**(Malik's POV)**

Damn it! I haven't landed a single blow! When I burst through the door I managed to knock one of his guns away. That still leaves a nasty looking knife and another of Niu's guns. Minkah and Afika have begun their own fight. I have to keep Kek over here.

If these two battles mingle we're all dead.

I run my tongue along my back teeth, at least two of my molars wiggling severely from a punch he landed to my jaw before drawing that serrated blade. It looks more like a saw with a hilt than a knife. Blood seeps from my gums and the inside of my cheek. _Bastard_. I should be grateful the blow didn't shatter my jaw.

"Would I venture to say you heard everything, tomb keeper?" Kek sneers at the wounds he's already inflicted.

"No, and I don't give a shit," I retort causing pain to erupt in my jawbone.

When he smirks Niu's blood chips from his chin like flakes of dry paint. "Then you haven't been as misled as Minkah…or Afika for that matter."

"You let your mouth run a lot," I remark before charging at him again.

The room spins as the back of my head slams into the wall and my gun goes off, finger accidentally squeezing the trigger from the brute force. Toppling over in pain and disorientation, he's already coming at me. Depending solely on my hearing, I miraculously manage to evade his booted foot, rolling several times to put some distance between us. This does not help my swimming vision at all. I definitely have a concussion. My breath catches when his foot makes contact with my stomach sending me tumbling again. All the while I hold onto the gun for dear life.

As Afika and Minkah shout at one another heatedly, I wonder what has become of Ryou and Niu. Blinking quickly to try to clear my vision, my wandering hand falls upon something sticky and gelatinous. This shapeless mass could fit in my palm. The unmistakable stench of blood makes vomit rise in my throat and I quickly let go of the mangled tongue. That means…

My eyes catch Niu and Ryou sprawled an arm's length away. I swear my vision is fucked when one of Ryou's eyes cracks opens. Is he…? Kek does not give me a chance to act further. The jagged knife is positioned along my throat. He pulls and I'm forced to lean my head back so as not to have my jugular slit. It's like having a giant razor blade pulling at my skin.

Kek is grinning down at me while carelessly stepping over Niu. "Now then, what game shall we play, tomb keeper?" He allows the barrel of his gun to slide easily along the side of my skull, indecisive as where to shoot. This guy isn't one to dish out quick painless deaths. "I could tell you like I did Niu. But, as you can see, there is a price for such information."

"I don't want to hear any of your fucked explanations!" I snarl.

It's true I don't. I don't want to know any of it, regardless of whether it's the truth. Some truths are meant to be buried, memories erased or covered with lies. Hell, I've done so with my brother in order to shield him from our past. Whatever Kek has been itching to tell us, it's the worst news he could bestow.

"Very well."

My bones crack like twigs under his foot as it comes down hard on my hand holding the gun. My broken digits are useless. Kek carelessly kicks the gun across the room where it stills in the doorway. He shoves his gun in its hoister, as I am no longer a threat. I've blocked out Minkah and Afika completely, centered here with this bastard. He picks what I can only assume are bits of flesh from the knife with his dirty fingernails while regarding me.

"I really do owe you, Ishtar. Your presence has sped up the process for me, much to my own surprise."

"Save it for someone who gives a shit," I ground out, mind reeling as I attempt to figure a way out of this. At the very least I need to take him down with me.

I seriously underestimated this thug. He's a lot smarter than I gave him credit. It would no longer surprise me if he knew people perceived him as all muscle, no brain. Everyone takes into account how dangerous he is physically, not imagining what a threat he poses psychologically. Like Niu, he was fully aware that it would be people like me and Ryou that would set Afika's temper off. At the same time he's found a way to mess with Minkah's mind as well.

Much more clever than I assumed.

Twisting my torso sharply I force him to jump backward in order to avoid my feet from kicking him. His knife misses my jugular. Barely. I can feel the warmth of blood gliding down my neck, a premonition of what's to come for me. Panting I remain crouched on the floor. I only have one hand to fight with. There are two guns on the floor across the room. I'll never make it that far. Chuckling, Kek closes in on me, towering high above with that frightening knife raised.

"I'll give you this: You put up more of a fight than Minkah. Even if your methods are a bit…unorthodox."

He bellows in surprise and fury, lurching so all of his weight is put on one side. The giant is so accustomed to pain that it is not even the first thing he reacts to. As he staggers off balance I see Ryou lying on his stomach before the assassin. The hilt of a small dagger is sticking out of the back of Kek's muscular calf, blood spurting from the wound. With a mighty snarl Kek lunges at Ryou. I already saw this coming, throwing the full weight of my body against the muscular man sending us both careening to the floor.

"Ryou, get out!" I yell. At least, I hope I did. Perhaps I merely thought it.

Hopefully he got the message regardless. The teen can't save anyone but himself now. He's already injured badly. There's no way he can drag Niu out of here. Neither Minkah or I can help him. All I can do is impede Kek for as long as possible.

My ears ring as his massive hand grabs a fistful of my hair and slams me face-first to the floor. Then it happens again. It's like an electrical current through my body, pain rippling through every nerve. I gasp for air as my head is smashed to the ground again, unable to breathe through my nose. Colors flash in the darkness and I cannot discern whether or not my eyes are open.

I could have sworn I heard my name. Is someone calling me?

I cannot see anything. The pain is gone. In its absence is a pleasant numbness.

No one is here.

Is this the Afterlife? This is all it is? Whispers and reverberations from the world I knew? Isn't there supposed to be something more? I've never been religious, but even so, I'm finding this to be very disappointing. I always had hoped it would be more blissful…restful. I would like to rest. It's been a long time since I felt relaxed.

That would be with Yami. He's the only one who can soothe me and take away my worries for a while. Damn it, I was going to set everything right between us. I promised him I wouldn't leave him again. Instead I went and got myself butchered. Now I'm here…wherever here is. It's not lonely despite being alone. I cannot focus on anything long enough to grasp it. Not long enough to feel any one emotion.

'Sorry guys,' I apologize to the emptiness engulfing me…just in case they can hear me. 'I did my best. I did what I could.'

Then I do the unthinkable. I pray. I'm not really sure to whom. There isn't an actual deity I believe exists. I do it in the slightest chance that there is Someone or Something who can answer. It's too soon for them—for Minkah and Niu who have only begun to live again. For Ryou who has finally found his true family. For all of my friends and family who have fought so hard to remain together.

'Please…not just yet.'

A twinge of regret at the thought of Yami and Marik without me there. It's comforting that they are not here with me. I assume that means they are alive still. But then where's Otogi? Why isn't he here? Perhaps this is some sort of purgatory. He was a better person than me. Otogi never had to kill anyone in order to protect us. His hands and conscience were clean.

That alights a fear in me. Maybe I'm not good enough for a heaven with all of the people I've killed, all of the horrible things I've done. What if I'll forever be separated from Yami and my brother? That's the worst punishment I can concoct in my hazy mind.

Another person crawls into my subconscious and the revelation hits me.

_He's not here. _

He's…not here! At least I know then it's not hell. It's the only place he could go. That's where my father is burning for eternity. I've always dreamed of hell. Always pleasant dreams to watch him screeching like a flayed pig as he went up in flames. It was comforting to think he got what he deserved.

Amidst the unintelligible echoes and noises I lay quietly, a sense of calm washing over me. 'It looks like I didn't turn out like you after all, father.'

**(Minkah's POV)**

"He's at death's door," Afika states contemptuously in regards to Niu's fate. "Go ahead and shoot him. It would be merciful at this point."

"Don't you dare!" I growl at Kek whose smirk only widens.

"Then why not stand still and let's…?"

Kek gun goes off as the door crashes into him. Malik is grappling with Kek, having somehow knocked one of the guns from the giant assassin's hand. Kek recovers quickly from this onslaught, lashing out at Malik with his saw-like knife. I start forward to aid him before remembering another important participant.

My blood goes cold. Afika is standing directly over Ryou and Niu. My brother must have fallen off the couch amidst Kek and Malik's scuffle. Afik has put his gun away, the khepesh painted with my own blood remaining out.

"You won't do it?" he asks above the racket. The curved blade runs lightly over Ryou's neck in a most threatening manner.

I'm afraid to do anything. If I say 'no' he'll slit Ryou's throat without hesitation. I could try and jump him. But would I be fast enough? No. Not with Afik's lighting reflexes. He can discern when I'm lying to him too.

"I want a reason, Afik," I decide to reach for the rational part of his brain while drawing nearer. "Not the bogus ones from before that Um would have wanted it. Why should I kill him? He's not a tomb keeper. He's not Apophis." My heartbeat is erratic by the time I'm a yard from him, his back to me. "What way will you justify his death?"

He won't voice his reasons and I realize I already know. It's what he spoke of before.

His replacement.

Someone else for me to be close to. All of the people I've gotten to know, become friends with…They are the real enemies. They are infecting the world he's created for the two of us. The illusions are fading and he can't stop it.

Our khepesh clash as he swerves, making contact when I try to catch him off guard. From the other side of the room a gun is fired. Pure fury rages in his eyes like thunderheads as he throws me into the wall with violent force. Coughing, I manage to jump out of his way by mere millimeters, the wall cracking from the impact of his knife. This is a whole new level of betrayal I unintentionally chose.

"I won't kill people anymore," I pant, blood oozing down the side of my face from the impact.

"Not after _me_, you mean!" he hisses, crouched in a fighter's stance. "Face it, Minkah, we're both from the same crop. She was as well…"

"Shut up!" I shout slashing at him as he dodges. I'm sick of hearing them talk of her like that! "She was _nothing_ like us…!"

He catches my eye with a sneer, features twisted in contempt. "She was every bit like us. You accuse me of being the cruel one?"

"You're still trapped in that mind frame—that killing is the only way," I growl as we slowly circle, both looking for an opening to strike. "And I can't save you when you're like this!"

"Save me?" He snorts a condescending, mirthless laugh. "From what? _You_?"

This catches me off guard. Who am I trying protect him from? Myself? No, I'm not the enemy here!

...am I?

My mind goes numb at the very notion. **I'm** the one fighting him, aiming to harm him with my knife. Kek hasn't so much as threatened him yet. While Malik wanted to fight Afik, he didn't. I'm the one after his blood.

When did I become the enemy?

"I see," he hisses, all signs of amusement vanishing on the spot.

Before either of us can act further Kek lets loose a howl of rage. I don't get catch a glimpse of what Malik did; Afik's khepesh coming within mere millimeters of my throat as I stagger backwards. He uses my surprise to his advantage, leaping after me as I can do nothing more than block his attacks while stumbling to remain on my feet. Blood seeps from the wounds he's already inflicted. A chair goes crashing to pieces as he kicks the furniture at me. This room is too small. It hasn't adequate space for hand to hand combat. And there are multiple fights it is containing.

I swing at Afika only to duck in order to avoid the curved serrated blade as it cuts a deep jagged wound into the wall behind me. Afika was forced to fall to the ground, already back on his feet as his lifelong adversary advances. Kek is limping, one of his legs bleeding heavily from a hole.

He is covered with blood. Aside from the leg injury, none of it is his. The list of recent victims is getting lengthy. The soldiers. The cat. The body doubles. Ryou. Niu.

_Malik_.

Where is Malik?

"Time to put an end to this, don't you think?" Kek smirks, red outlining all of his teeth, delving in the crevices.

His elbow connects with my gut, the sheer brute force of his body throwing me to the ground. I wheeze, eyes widening at the knife swinging down upon me like an axe. Metal clashes as it connects with a blade. I come out of my terrified stupor to find Afik's khepesh shaking just above my nose, Kek's blade pressing down on it with increasing force. Afika's arms are trembling violently in strain to keep Kek at bay.

_Why did he save me?_

No time to dwell on that. I quickly flip to one side so I'm out from under the deadly blades. Their weapons locked, both pairs of eyes are burning with bloodlust. Hatred is rampant and Afik's anger is unquenchable. Kek is high on power. He's fueled by acting out his plans that have been years in the making. Physically Kek has the advantage. He's always had that with his build. But Afika is the better fighter. He's faster and sharper.

With a burst of energy Kek uses only his right arm with the knife to throw Afika backwards into the wall. I watch in amazed horror as Afik barely manages to evade the next hit. He's panting, face pallid. Not only is he not wearing a coat in this frigid environment, he's been acting strange since I got here. Due to my own traumas over the past few days I had not realized how much weaker I am. Even when fighting Afik it didn't dawn on me. He still seemed so strong to me in my weakened state. Only now when he's facing off against Kek do I clearly see.

He's exhausted.

Kek catches him by the arm, wrenching it violently to the side. The gun goes flying from Afik's hand. The massive assassin jumps out of harm's way as Afika's khepesh grazes his chest. The arm might be broken. Afik is holding it awkwardly against his torso bent at the wrist. Kek grins, crouching down as if he were planning to tackle him.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me you wore yourself out in those little spats with Minkah's friends?" he mocks.

Afika doesn't respond to the jab, worn but poised. They've both landed blows but Kek's are more substantial. He actually managed to hold Afik for a split second and cause damage without receiving a lethal hit in return.

I dare not look away from them even though I want to see what has become of Malik. Given that Kek is here with us I fear the worst.

"I'm tired of getting interrupted. Now it's just the three of us." Beady brown eyes glint. "But let's make extra sure."

Neither Afik nor I have time to react in such a small space. There's nothing to duck behind. No means of shielding ourselves when we're up against the wall. Afika collapses following the first two gunshots. I gasp as a bullet cuts into my hand. My gun clatters to the ground. Kek is upon me, twisting the khepesh from my fingers and tossing it over his shoulder. He places his foot atop the gun, daring me to try for it. I still have the altered rifle slung over my shoulder. It's of little good here. I'd never be able to reach it without him taking action.

The khepesh is still clutched tightly in Afika's fingers. My heart skips a beat when he stirs, pulling himself up only to grimace. Blood gushes from his knees as he tries and fails to rise further. He sends Kek a fierce glare; the other assassin chuckling in response.

"Don't look at me like that, Afika. It may have been a bit underhanded, but you're not dead, are you?"

"Funny," his rival spits menacingly; direct hits to both kneecaps rendering him unable to stand. "And here I always thought you wanted to prove you were stronger than me."

He glares up at Kek who looms overhead, jagged knife ready should Afik try to use his khepesh. The mocking smirk playing upon Kek's lips does not waver as he shoves the gun into his belt. I edge away from them. There's nothing I can do here. And I'm no longer certain if I should.

This is not my fight. Just moments ago Afik was hell-bent on killing Ryou. He has a death wish for Malik and everyone else that matter to me. With an ache weighing in my chest I slink from them ever so slowly, slipping out of this a quietly as I can. I don't think Kek has noticed…

Afika recoils when Kek swings the blade at his face. I shout some inarticulate cry of protestation. Black-haired head bowed and turned away from me, I cannot see if Kek missed. Then the first crimson drop hits the floor. Afika lifts his head and my breath escapes me. A long uneven line is cut across his right cheek where the serrated edges tore the flesh away. Blood seeps from the open wound down his chin. My entire body quakes. That was no spur of the moment hit. Kek chose the right cheek to prompt a reaction from me.

"I've _always_ been stronger than you," Kek laughs scornfully before his face hardens. " _'What's best for Apophis_'," he mumbles spitefully in Arabic as if reciting a text. "That's what they always called you. You were always what was best for Apophis, weren't you?" I watch, trembling as his lifts the blade again as if to continue the pattern only Kek himself can make sense of. "Look at you now. _Pathetic_. You're nothing to anyone anymore. You're no use to anyone! Just a shell of what they made you out to be!"

Blood droplets fall slowly like tears from Afik's face. Kek turns to me with a grin. The lower half of his face is coated in Niu's blood, stubs of facial hair dyed darker than his skin. His teeth are a faded red. A nasty burn of some kind hides beneath the foreign blood. I hold my hand against my chest; the bullet having gone straight through my palm.

"And here I thought you wanted vengeance," he sneers, the reflection of the knife blade flashing in his eyes as he lifts it to his nose. "Don't look so spiteful. I wasn't the one who killed her, kid." He inhales heavily, gulping in the metallic odor of crimson. "Why not work on your past and work your way to present enemies, eh? That would be less confusing."

"As long as I get to slit your throat I don't care what order it falls!" I snarl at him, cursing his boot atop my gun on the floor.

"I'll give you a hint then, since you don't feel like being cooperative," he says lazily while glancing at Afik. "Her murderer is in this room."

**(Dimah's POV)**

_I try to swallow but this only causes me to cough harshly. His fingers slacken but remain loosely around my neck; ready to constrict again should I recover. Warmth of his blood coats my front as it glides down his body. Unlike my slowing breaths he is panting heavily from the damage I inflicted with the khepesh. He's fighting it. Fighting the very essence of being human. Fighting to surpass boundaries man is incapable of but always strives to achieve. _

"_You'll…fail him," I hiss between clenched teeth and his fingers tighten around my neck at the treacherous words. "You will always…" _

_I choke on blood as it lines the inside of my throat. Droplets of red spurt from my mouth along with saliva as my reflexes struggle to clear my airway. They splatter over Afika's arm that is pinning me down like raindrops conjured from a storm. _

_He rips himself from my grasp, my fingers slackening. Ignoring his broken wrist, he steps away to recover the khepesh. In this sheer instant with his back turned I use my final rush of adrenaline. Unable to remain upright with my damaged leg I allow myself to fall atop him, catching his neck in the crook of my arm. We topple a mere arm's length from the ancient sword. He's left with the disadvantage of having only one functioning hand. I put all of my strength into this grip. His dilemma is whether to fight to get to the sword or try to loosen my hold before I break his neck or he suffocates. _

_Thin tremulous fingers reach out to the sword as he stretches his arm desperately. It's over. I knew he would make that choice. He will always choose the weapon. _

"_Afik!" _

_My body goes rigid at the familiar call. The slap of bare feet on the floor behind us… Afika's fingers close around the ivory hilt with ancient carvings. _

"_Afik!" _

_That voice…_

_Red explodes in front of my remaining vision.

* * *

_

...

See you guys next chapter! It should be MUCH quicker than last time! Conclusion to this fight is coming fast!

Please review!


	26. Chapter 26: The Seventh Hour

**Oh frabjous day! **Well that took longer than any of us anticipated. At least they fixed the site. :) We are nearing the end of this wonderful story! I shall dedicate this chapter to all of the new reviewers and my dear cousin. It's a nice long chappie of 36 wonderful pages (the lyrics not included in that) Do enjoy! Lyrics are from the song "Mordred's Song" by Blind Guardian. Holds significance and hints in it. Onward lovelies! (sorry the site is messing up spacing)

See hate will rise  
So don't come closer  
Fear your child!  
Born with a king's heart  
But fate fooled me  
And changed my cards  
No one asked if I want it  
If I like it

I've gone beyond the truth  
It's just another lie

Pain inside is rising  
I am the fallen one  
A figure in an old game  
No joker's on my side  
I plunged into misery  
I'll turn off the light  
And murder the dawn!

Wash away the blood on my hands

In agony we unify  
I never wanted to be what they told me to be

Fulfill my fate and I'll be free

God knows how hard

I tried to change fate!

**Chapter 26: The Seventh Hour**

**(Dimah's POV)**

"_I'm going to tell you a new story," I whisper as the boys get themselves settled on the worn mattress. "It's the story of where the sun goes at night."_

_Ancient Egyptian lore were bedtime stories in our household growing up. With my father being one of the chief Egyptologists in the world and the majority of the relatives involved in archaeology and history, it was inevitable. Our cautionary tales were versions of ancient Egyptian myth my family revised to make appropriate for children._

"_It goes to sleep!" Minkah pipes while falling backwards dramatically onto one of the rumpled pillows. "Right Um?"_

_Afika gives him a dubious look, a frown upon his young face. There is no doubt in my mind they still teach the story to the children—at least the story of the seventh hour. From it the leaders of Apophis use metaphors and the likes to twist the innocent minds, purging innocence and replacing it with a despicable outlook on life._

"_Not in this version," I smile at my son while unfolding the blankets that are stacked in the corner during the day. "The people that lived in Egypt a long time ago believe the sun was a god. The leader of all gods. His name was Re." _

_Minkah's eyes are wide like saucers. "There's more than one god?"_

"_Leh. It's just a story," I chide him lightly. "And he did not get any sleep at night. He was too busy traveling through the Underworld…"_

"_Like underground?" my son ventures. _

"_Exactly." _

_They listen attentively, Minkah interrupting repeatedly until Afika teasingly threatens to hold the pillow over his head. My son decided not to call his bluff, snuggling against the black-haired child. _

_So began the eventful, hazardous journey of Re the sun god into the depths of the Underworld. All along the way countless deities protected and served him. I had to alter quite a bit considering the brutality that ensues. Minkah loved all of the fantastic creatures that I go into detail to describe. From the snakes with human heads and wings that guard the entrance to the passage to the many gods Re encounters. I describe each god as they appear throughout the adventure, allowing Minkah to add crazy features and antics to their already bizarre appearances and actions. Suddenly the baboon god Thoth would not allow passage unless Re supplied a fresh bunch of bananas and the Osiris wanted Re to stay and throw a party. _

_All of this was much to Afika's annoyance who eventually did leap atop Minkah and act on his pillow threat. A great struggle arose that ended with Minkah getting hiccups from his giggling fit. It takes half an hour to get them settled down again. The tussle was apparently what Minkah needed, for he's fast asleep cuddled against Afika before I reach the vital part of the story: the battle of the seventh hour. _

_Afika, of course, already knows this part. He could probably tell it just as well as me. I am actually relieved Minkah is sleeping. This enables me to recite the myth as it was written in hieroglyphs thousands of years ago. A violent story of gods and beasts is nothing to someone who has witnessed much bloodshed. _

_So I quietly recall the story of the great boat sailing into the most dangerous part of the Underworld where the enemies of Osiris lurked waiting to prey upon the gods. Afika does not say anything as the villain makes himself known. _

"_The enormous snake demon Apophis was Re's greatest enemy," I say in that tension-filled storytelling voice my father would use when he came to a scary part of the story such as this. "It was the demon's one desire to swallow the sun." _

"_Re wasn't so strong," Afika disrupts for the first time. "If all his consorts hadn't stuck Apophis full of knives he would have lost. That's the only reason he escaped each night." _

"_Maybe that's true…" I rejoin carefully, not sure of his feelings. To Afika who is the villain? Is there a hero at all? "Here's how I like to look at it: Each legend has a lesson we can learn from it. For me, Re represents all of the people in the world living their lives as best they can happily. Don't you find you're happier in the sunlight than in the shadows, malak?" He stares at me blankly. I decide a different approach is in order, one that doesn't involve 'normal' people with whom he cannot relate. "Apophis wanted to swallow the sun, right? How could that be its only goal? Only one dream?" I shake my head dolefully. "That would be sad to only have one thing you want." _

_He mulls over this in silent deliberation. Never has this boy spoken of what he wants. While I know he's here to find and report us to his superiors, it's been too long. More than anything, Minkah has grown on him. It's become a matter of not being able to turn us over. _

"_Who's Apophis then?" _

_I gaze into those brown eyes that stare right back. Reaching out I trail my fingers across his cheek lovingly. He doesn't flinch like he used to. _

"_Apophis is all of the people who would ruin that happiness," I speak softly tucking the blankets around them. "In the story he wants to swallow the sun. Think what would happen if the sun never came back. We have to make sure nothing like that ever happens. We need the sun." _

_Again he lapses into quiet. I lie down on the other side of Minkah, resting on my right side so I'm facing Afika. He remains on his back, my son tucked against his ribcage. I catch the gleam of his eyes that seize moonlight that slips through cracks in the shutters. _

_In this stillness I wonder if I got through to him. They used the story of Apophis on me when they dragged me into that hell. They made it a story about glory. What a feat it would be if the great snake swallowed the sun. What a tragedy if the Apophis organization became so successful that no one fought back. That they became so infamous people forgot they were also humans? _

_Mortal damaged humans._

"_Know what's silly?" I ask evenly in the darkness, as if having had this nagging thought in my head for a long time. Time to plant the seed. "Why didn't they just kill Apophis?" _

_In the story the deities stuck Apophis through and through with knives to disable him, giving Re safe access. But each night the demon was there at the seventh hour waiting for another opportunity to swallow the sun. Every single night it returned to wreak havoc once more. Until they are all dead the organization will live on. Until there are no more assassins or recruits it shall survive, preying upon an unsuspecting world. _

"_Apophis was a god. He was __**immortal**__," Afika scoffs at me incredulous I could even think something so dense. _

"_**Anything**__ can be killed," I insist steadfastly holding my hand to my heart. Afika stares up at me in bewilderment. Is he bothered at the thought of immortality, especially for the demon? If this goes as I intended, it won't be the supposed immortality of a snake demon he's dwelling on anymore. While I hate to do it, I must cover all my bases, be willing to sacrifice whatever is required of me. In case our little family falls through I need to make certain it wasn't all for naught. _

**(Mr. Mutou's POV)**

"There's nothing else we can do," I enlighten Honda and Yugi where we are huddled inside of the armoured vehicle Honda, Jou, and Niu stole for us.

The brunette has not uttered a word after we were escorted in here where we would not be a hindrance. We are easily accessible for information here. They adamantly refused to fly us out to be with Marik, Yami, and Jounouchi at the hospital, insisting we must remain for the time being should a need arise for our assistance. The situation is getting graver, any sense of control we maintained slipping from our grasp as they tighten the noose. To these men we are expendable; on hand should a need to use us as bait arise.

"There must be something!" Yugi pleads with wide violet eyes teary, smudges of ash on his face, hair wilted. "Honda knows how to drive this! We could go after them…!"

"Keep your voice down!" I admonish him while glancing out one of the fogged windows. "If they hear us saying such things…An act of outright revolt on our part could easily get us killed. Brazen actions will not help anyone."

My grandson slumps in his seat in a defeated posture. I feel similar in regards to the helplessness. I'm the only adult. Shouldn't I be the one doing the protecting? Instead it is the troubled youths out there in the elements killing one another. This isn't right. None of this is right.

"Honda, you haven't spoken in quite a while," I observe quietly as he clenches his hands together in front of him.

He doesn't reply, glaring at the window where Manzo is ordering his men about in chaotic order. Engines drone, loud at first and then tapering off as they depart. The hunt has begun. In my heart I know they will pull the trigger on anyone they come across out there. There will be no hesitation, no guilty conscience for these men. That's what makes them elite.

They're trained not to feel. Emotions are driven out of them, replaced with a driven resolve to seek and eliminate. Like the assassins, they have sunk as low as humans can go. In my eyes they have become nothing more than animals.

"Did I make the right choice?"

The question is soft, nearly inaudible. With the clamor of the army in the background I almost dismiss it as the mountain winds. Honda hasn't moved, still gazing out the window with a haunted look etched into his features. His face is wan, dark circles under his eyes that are wild. It's like he's a captured animal staring through the bars, having already tasted freedom. This is far from the truth. Something else happened out there.

From what I gathered from the little they revealed and the injury Jounouchi sustained, I deduced who they confronted deep in the woods. The duo and Niu came out victorious but at what cost? The army would not step aside nor give them access to one of their vehicles.

Honda is agitated and on edge. He's ready to take action. Staying still and waiting is more than he can handle after what he's been through.

"You did what you had to do in order to survive." I don't move to him, sensing a wall of some sort he's placed between himself and us. "It was live or die. You boys chose to live."

Lips thin in a tight line, he does not agree nor disregard what I've said. Agitated brown eyes watch the moves of the army intently, wrathfully. He sees in them what I can only begin to imagine. He sees in them the soldiers he killed. But these men are here and very much alive. That is a threat.

"Honda, we must not do anything rash."

"They're going to kill them!" he snarls, fingers digging into his knees. "These bastards will kill **all** of them! They don't care about Malik or Niu or anybody! And I know find them!"

Yugi and I balk at him.

"You know where they are?"

"No!" he grounds out, standing promptly and pacing. "We took two of these vehicles," Honda reveals to us in a hoarse voice. "Niu told me the signal between the two would be lost a few miles past Ryuuji's place. If we even backtrack a mile or two we should be able to get a signal. From that we can get exact coordinates for the other vehicle's location. I could send these guys to help except they're nothing but a bunch of two-faced bastards! They could _help_ them!" He slams his fist into the window, a slew of curses spewing from his lips.

Yugi cowers against me, watching his friend with fright. Honda has been pushed too far already. I exhale, releasing some of my own pent up anger in order to remain level-headed.

"But they won't, Honda."

"But they...!"

"They won't help Minkah and the others," I cut him off. "It's good that you said nothing."

He's glaring. Not at me. At the people he cannot accuse face to face.

"Minkah and Niu have been in many life or death situations with dangerous people," I remind them both, saying it aloud partially for my own benefit of hearing it as well. "And Malik is no pushover. He has smarts when it comes to learning about what he's up against and choosing the best way to react."

"What about Ryou?" Yugi tugs on my sleeve.

"He's probably incapacitated," Honda mutters, a hatred for the assassins now springing to life. "He's also the only one of the four that isn't from Egypt."

"What's that go to do with anything?" my grandson asks nervously, fear rising.

"Apophis was based in Egypt," Honda states somberly, turning his back to us in favor of keeping a close eye on the army. "If by some remarkable chance the army decides to be merciful, they'll only pick the ones that are obviously not from that area of the world. That spares Ryou alone. And I doubt they'd bother."

"Maybe they're okay," Yugi offers with a sliver of hope, not wanting to give up on the boys. "Like Grandpa said: They're all strong. Maybe they've already won."

Honda is not eased by this. If anything, he becomes panicked. Turning around he hurries out of sight into the front room where the controls reside. I quickly follow him, not trusting him to be in the right frame of mind. I reach the doorway in time to see the wrench come down hard on the radio transmitter, smashing the machine to pieces.

"Honda!"

He raises his arm, the metal rod coming down five times more across the control panel. Yugi cringes behind me, trembling as he peeks at his incensed friend. Only once there are no lights or sound emitting from any of the transmitters does he finally lower his arm slowly, shoulders heaving as he breathes.

"Now they can't call us," he says tightly, tossing the wrench to the metal floor with a loud clang. "The army would use that and ambush them if they knew they were coming." For the first time a grim smile appears on his face. "The others might not have been on high alert if they are on their way. With this signal gone they will pay attention. And Niu will sense these bastards long before they do him."

"B-but you said they can't call us this f-far…!" my grandson stutters from his hiding place behind me.

"Yeah," Honda nods with a dismal satisfaction as the electrical board flickers. "But Niu of all people should be able to hone in on us nonetheless. He'll figure it out."

"Let's pray he does," I murmur passing my hand over my face. "Just how shall we explain _this_ to Lieutenant Manzo?"

Honda shrugs, seeming unbothered by the potential wrath from the obstinate combatant. I can feel Yugi trembling beside me, wide violet eyes gaping at the irreparable damage to the controls.

"What if…?" he takes a shaking breath. "What if they need help?"

"They wouldn't get it from the army," Honda reasons in a quiet voice. "They're better off on their own."

**(Ryou's POV)**

With much effort I'm able to strain my aching muscles and turn Malik onto his back. He's wheezing through his mouth. Both eyes are blackened, gums bloodied, his nose crushed from the multiple blows to the face. Blood's oozing from a wound on his forehead; too much for me to distinguish its exact size or location.

I shake him even as pain throbs like a lance to my ribs. He moans in agony, features twitching as he fights for consciousness. He has to wake up. I have been unable to rouse Niu. His pulse has slowed and his skin is frigid. None of us can withstand this cold much longer. We have to go _now_.

'Malik.' I try again, my lips forming his name. At least, I think they are. It's possible they've gone numb and I only believe I can still manipulate them.

I bury my head against his chest when three gunshots go off, one following the next without hesitation. Trembling I focus on my own body, certain there will be fresh pain. Nothing. Malik's heartbeat drums steadily against my ear as I stay crouched above him. Opening my eye, I look to Niu. He's still breathing. Still alive.

Those gunshots weren't for us.

Kek didn't kill me for stabbing him nor did he finish off Malik. Despite his rage the assassin isn't interested in us. He wasn't willing to risk time with us and miss out on whatever is so important to him.

Head pounding, I rest my chin on Malik's collarbone to get my bearings. Heated voices rumble back and forth across the room from us. The couch is between our group and theirs.

No, not their group. Minkah isn't one of them anymore.

There is only one way I can help him now.

Biting my lip, I fight back tears as I grip the front of Malik's coat as tight as I can, inching slowly across the ground towards the door. I keep stealing glances at Niu while remaining as low to the floor as possible. The swishing sound Malik's coat makes is deafening and the floorboards creak under our weight. I keep waiting for them to stop quarreling and come after us.

It hurts to move. Hell, it hurts to breathe. There aren't too many choices though. Lie still in pain and die, or move and endure even more pain…with a small possibility of survival. Even if it's only a splinter of hope, I'll take it.

Reaching the doorway after what felt like a tortuously long journey, I tug him around the corner where we're out of sight. Panting, I prop him against the wall, collapsing beside him. There are stairs ahead of us. I'm not sure how he and Niu made it here, but I know Afika and Kek were on snowmobiles.

That brings a new kind of fear as the voices in the room grow louder. Even if I get us down the stairs and out of the house, how will I start those things? I've never driven a snowmobile before. How are we supposed to get out of here? I don't even know where we are or which way we should flee. How far are we from the Mutous'?

Choking down the sobs threatening to burst from my throat I grab a hold of Malik's arm and pull him after me as I scoot backwards down the windowless hallway.

I swear I'm hallucinating when a buzzing fills my ears. It sounds like millions of bees. That would be impossible. Looking around nervously, I keep moving even as the noise gets louder and louder. I need to get Malik as far away from here as possible before these hallucinations can worsen and I become completely incapacitated and still have enough strength to come back for Niu. This is my way of aiding Minkah.

With the three of us gone, my brother won't have to hold back.

**(Afika's POV)**

"_I'll never get it right," Minkah pouts as he and I sit in the shadows of one of the storage rooms littered with dirty linens soaked with blood and rusted pieces of metal. _

_I smile, pulling the rag away from where I've been holding it under his nose. "It was only your second attempt. The bleeding's stopped." _

"_They look so scared tied to those posts," he nearly whimpers. "Burhan said…not to look in their eyes but…" _

"_Burhan says a load of crap," I dismiss the head instructor's lectures. _

_Minkah doesn't reply, bringing his legs against his chest and resting his chin atop his knees. I toss the bloodied piece of cloth away carelessly. In the few weeks he's been here he's learned how to handle several types of weapons. Before that he had to get in shape. Having hid in a two-room house for practically his entire life, he wasn't exactly in great physical condition. _

"_Do you, Afik?" He's looking at me with curiosity. _

"_Do I what?" _

"_Look in their eyes when you kill them?" _

_Smiling, I place a hand on his shoulder. "Every time." I can't help but feel pride at the admiration I receive for this simple answer. "The leaders will tell you not to. Know why that is?" Minkah shakes his head with wide grey eyes. "It's because they're afraid."_

_He cocks his head to the side in perplexity. "Of what?" _

"_Of us being too strong," I whisper and he leans closer in excited fright. "If you kill people the way they teach, then you are a coward. But…" I tap him lightly on the forehead with a finger. "Don't let them get in here. If you look at the eyes you see __**everything**__ the leaders don't want us to see." _

"_What do you see?" he entreats crawling closer when I beckon. _

"_I don't want to ruin it for you. You'll find out when you do it yourself." _

_He slumps back in disappointment. Minkah has learned that, while I do protect him, I don't let him take the easy road if it isn't imperative. Because of this, he no longer describes the leaders as "mean" or "bad" men. The innocent bliss has been torn and tarnished by reality. Come to think of it, he hasn't asked about her in over a week. The mother that abandoned him is but a distant memory now. _

_I nudge him in the side with my elbow, drawing him from his glum mood. "I've got something for you." _

_Sitting up straight, he waits in anticipation as I pull the bundle of cloth from behind a crate. I'd hid it here earlier, as many would covet it. Gingerly placing it in his small hands I press my back into the scratchy wall and watch as he eagerly unwraps the layers. Grey eyes brighten in awe as he reverently lifts the knife with quivering fingers. _

"_It's just like yours, Afik. The one you carry!" he exclaims upon examining it; jubilant that I would share something so precious with him. _

"_They're both from ancient Egypt. I got authorization from Nimr for us to carry them," I inform him smugly, not revealing the former owner. It poses no threat to give him the khepesh. She never showed them to him. She was naïve enough to believe she could hide this life from him. "You can use it tomorrow during training. Remember to look in the eyes." I point two fingers at the wide grey orbs. Minkah nods, entranced by the ancient sword, eyes tracing its curved blade. _

_He has no need to know they belonged to his wretched family. He doesn't need to know his mother is being held in the very same compound. Nor does he need to know the useless bronze has been thrown out and replaced with deadly steel. _

_Why trouble him with such trivial things that no longer have a purpose?_

_I can't shake the feeling. Even though I know I shouldn't, that I'm forbidden from doing so, I keep going back to her. Every time she is in a worse state. I don't want to believe the things they've said about her. So many things she said contradicted everything I've been taught. She said she would protect Minkah and me. We were her world, according to her. Why is she still alive then? They say she's a runaway from Apophis. She recruits children, using Minkah to reel them in and trust her. If it's true, I hate her for that. _

_No one will use him like that ever again. I'll protect him. Together, someday, we'll prove her wrong. We'll prove everybody wrong. Despite their teachings, we aren't living in an ancient myth. We are the in the mortal realm. _

_Her words about immortality rings in my eardrums as I watch Minkah awkwardly lift the blade to inspect the brand new steel. That's why I keep going back. I cannot shake the feeling she was trying to tell me something._

**(Minkah's POV)**

"And here I thought you wanted vengeance. Don't look so malevolent. I wasn't the one who killed her, kid." Kek inhales the stench of blood from his weapon, eyes rolling as if intoxicated. "Why not work on your past and work your way to present enemies, eh? That would be less confusing."

"As long as I get to slit your throat I don't care what order it falls!" I snarl at him, cursing his boot atop my gun on the floor. The khepesh is gone, somewhere behind him, beyond my reach. Afik still has his, but the inability to stand is too great a disadvantage with Kek sustaining so few injuries.

"I'll give you a hint then, since you don't feel like being cooperative," he says lazily while glancing at Afik. "Her murderer is in this room."

I grit my teeth, not wanting it to be true. Not wanting it to matter as much as it does. Why did my gut twist when he said that? Is it because I've been in denial, trying to avoid the possibility Afik killed her? Kek has just singled him out.

"Keep…your mouth…shut," Afika growls, fingers tightening around the ivory hilt with ancient symbols I memorized from childhood.

"She died by the sword." Dark eyes land upon the blade in Afik's hand. "Her murderer showing her no mercy. Intent upon only one thing." Kek looks back to me with a smirk. My breath hikes even as I try to stay in control of myself. I can't lose it here! "Does it _bother_ you that she died unwanted covered in blood and shit? She lay there twitching…"

"_Enough_!" Afik barks swinging the khepesh at Kek's legs.

Don't let it matter. Just keep focused. You can think about this later when you and the others are out of here and safe. Then you can crumble and curse Afika's name until your throat is raw.

Just not now!

"Look at him try to hold it together," Kek mocks, having easily dodged the attack. "Such false bravado."

Unlike the other times I've had a meltdown, her voice is absent. There is nothing. While I do not miss the false mother that spited me, I yearn to hear Um's soft crooning. Even a line of some absurd children's song would harden my resolve.

"But why am I telling the story? Surely you remember that night, _Bakura_?"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I snap at him, pressing the fabric of my shirt around my wounded hand.

"You really don't remember, do you?" the large man looms over the two of us, basking in the power he wields.

"I repressed many things…" I ground out while calculating the distance my gun on the floor is next to his foot. "But I would have remembered witnessing my own mother's death!"

"Hn," he grunts in agreement, a sly smile creeping onto his lips while glancing back to Afik. "Unless you didn't know it was her."

The little confidence I was clinging to is torn from my grasp with that one sentence. My entire body begins to tremble, and this time it has nothing to do with the plummeting temperatures. Inside my chest my heartbeat speeds up, beating faster than I can count. The air is too thin…too cold…I can't breathe…!

Do I remember? Has it been there in my mind this whole time?

But how could that be? I would have remembered…

A sound like skeletons' stripped bones hitting fills my ears. Are my teeth chattering? It's so loud. Does anyone else hear that?

"Minkah!" Afika's voice orders me from falling victim to my own subconscious in the midst of a fight.

"Is it coming together yet?" Kek asks with impatient eagerness as the noise gets louder.

Still she remains silent. Where is Um? The real Um. Why hasn't she ever said anything? She would have spoken to me if I was there! I would remember!

_Wait_.

I…

I remember…wild angry eyes that shook me to the core. It has been years since I have thought of them. Sometimes I had nightmares about those eyes boring into me, dilated pupils swallowing me whole. Afika would awaken me as I screamed and hold me. It was just a dream, that's all. Nothing but a silly dream…

"_It wasn't real," he assures me, grip tight for someone so confident. "You were only having a nightmare."_

"_B-But…!" _

"_It was a bad dream," he cuts me off, slicing through the cords of doubt. "That's all."_

My eyes shoot to Afika for some type of sign. He's gazing right back at me determinedly.

That's why he would never allow me to delve into the past or daydream. He was afraid the memories would come flooding in. He didn't want me to know what he did to her.

My lip quivers when I open my mouth.

"Y-You…" I shake my head, not wanting to remember any more. It's enough to know. "You…"

"My reasons are meaningless now. It's done," he finally states calmly in that stoic manner he used to discuss our assignments. As if she were no better than the strangers we killed!

"She was our mother!"

"She was _your_ mother," he rejoins effortlessly.

Kek kicks him into the wall with a mighty force. Afika coughs as the wind is knocked from his lungs, collapsing to the floor while hacking for air. Incensed, Kek turns on me and I stagger back in surprise. What is he doing? Isn't this what he wanted? Me to know what Afik did?

"Your whole life you've eagerly let him force lies down your throat, kid!" he sneers at me, large hand flying forward and latching around my neck. He glares over his shoulder at Afik who hasn't risen, gasping to breathe. "I've waited long enough. It's time for you to reap what you've sown." Grinning widely he slams me into the wall, leaning close so I can smell the pungent odor of blood wafting from his body and breath. "Let's take a trip down ol' memory lane, shall we?"

**(Kek's POV)**

_Another of the little wimps lets out a pitiful squawk before the knife tears straight through his throat and out the back of his neck. I have to tighten my muscles in order to hold the dead weight up. He hangs on the blade limply as the others try to muffle their sobbing as they scatter through the maze of corridors. They have become lost in their hysteria. Lowering my arm I hold the head down with my foot, pulling back to free my knife. It gurgles at this action, blood pouring from the two gaping holes. As I do this I can't help but cast a quick glance over my shoulder._

_Nimr and the others had warned me about her. She was the best of the best in close combat before she high-tailed it. In her absence Afika has become the crème de la crème. Blades and stealth are his specialties. All the leaders gloat at his achievements that are increasing rapidly in number, looking over the rest of us. My potential is far greater than his ever will be. I'll make them see it. _

_Afika doesn't realize how taken he is with her. I watched him visit her in her cell. Even though he only stared, never spoke or touched her, I could see how torn he has become. This doubt is consuming him from the inside out. Is it any real surprise? Especially given who she is? The leaders were troubled about this—did not expect their perfect puppet to develop an attachment to its prey. Uncertain of how to handle the delicate situation, they allow her bastard son to remain close to Afika so he will be content. _

_While I want to watch she and Afika face off, I have to catch the last of those kids first. It would do no good to have them running around sobbing and causing a ruckus. That'd only earn us a lashing for letting them meander. _

_The sounds of a violent scuffle reach my ears and I grin. She's extracted her claws. The Rabiya woman won't die quietly. Especially not with her little brat being kept here. _

_Quiet footsteps approach cautiously from a side hall. I raise my weapon to strike. It doesn't matter to me if it's one of those runaways or an assassin in training. Anyone who lets their guard down in this place is fair game. The kid, like the majority of them, is much shorter than me. He lingers back just out of range. _

"_Kek," a wavering voice addresses me timidly. "Nimr wanted to know what…" _

"_The new ones escaped their quarters," I reply gruffly while admiring the blood my knife has already connected. It draws his grey eyes as well. "You're late. I only have a few more to take care of."A smirk twitches on my lips at the muffled voices down the hall behind me. "Your precious partner seems to be having problems with an escapee. Why don't you go help him, hmm?" _

"_Afik?" he breathes taking a step in their direction. _

_His small hand wraps around the hilt of a knife. I narrow my eyes. That's no ordinary weapon. The blade is deadly curved steel. It's practically identical to the one Afika carries. I bristle at the fact this frightened useless brat would have such a weapon. What has he done to earn that besides become Afika's lapdog?_

"_She's extremely dangerous," I add offhandedly watching the fear intensify in his face. "Better hurry." _

_Gulping, he pulls the ancient Egyptian sword from its sheath with unsteady arms. The new blade flashes in the darkened halls. I do not bother to contain my amusement any longer, grinning as he rushes off holding the sword up awkwardly ready to vanquish this nemesis whomever would dare threaten the closest person he has left to family…_

…_or so he believes. _

The white-haired teen is trembling so badly as one having a seizure. I release him and sure enough he sags against the wall, bracing himself in a losing effort to keep himself standing. He holds his hand over his mouth, breath hissing between the crevices as he hyperventilates. Grey eyes are wild, lost in the horror as his manic brain opens at last.

"Get it now, kid? You did it for Afika. Didn't even know it was her."

"Minkah…" Afika rasps, recovering from the last hit where he's laying on his side on the floor.

"You can't reach him now," I inform my nemesis triumphantly as the thunder of the choppers draws closer. "Even if he heard you, what would you say?"

Sharp eyes strike me as he rises to his busted useless knees, khepesh clutched in hand. He still wants to fight me. But what's the point now, Afika? I suppose he doesn't have much left to lose.

"I realized a while back that I was going about this the wrong way," I admit kicking the gun so it goes sliding away from us. "I kept challenging you head on. That never worked out. But this…" I smirk at Minkah who is as pale as his half-brother, strangled sobs catching in his throat as his knees knock. "I figured out this is how to hit you best. Rather than make him hate you, like I thought I should, I'd make you watch me break him." Returning my full attention to Afika, I leer at him, "Because not even _you_ can fix this."

Minkah lands on the floor with a thud, curling into a ball while releasing a series of choked sobs. In the near-distance the army draws near. Even though it's still dark out they'll be able to locate us with heat-sensing equipment. Nowhere to run now.

"Do you hear that?" Those choppers are mere miles away. It's overdue the bastards sent backup. "We don't have time to sit around and reminisce."

"You're the only one itching to do so," Afika rejoins, curved blade covered in his own blood carpeting the floor. Our eyes lock. "Well?" A smirk creeps across his lips as he bends his torso, injured arm bent into it, curling himself in a defensive crouch like a cat. Only one claw left now. "What are you waiting for?"

**(Ryou's POV)**

The air is frigid, burning down my throat like scalding water; so cold it seers. Gulping shallow breaths in a fruitless quest for less pain, I drag Malik along the path of footprints in the snow. There are several different sizes. Aside from two sets near two snowmobiles parked outside the house, the rest come from this one direction. It's easier passage.

It didn't matter that I had never operated a snowmobile before. Someone—Kek most likely—had cut them open and shredded the wires rendering them useless. They had belonged to Afika and Minkah. Kek is trying to trap us here. There is no sign of his snowmobile or the ones Niu and Malik used to get here. These tracks should lead me to them.

My muscles clench as I tumble onto my back with a grunt. The deep snow makes it challenging to walk as it is. Trudging backwards while pulling along the deadweight of another person is far worse. I can't keep my footing with numb shoeless feet. Chest heaving I gaze up at the fir trees far above us with my good eye. The smoky black sky is starless. How can it not be dawn yet? This is by far the longest night of my life.

'Let's not make it the last,' I push repeatedly to pack down the snow beneath me so it is more firm. 'I need to keep moving. To stay still out here is to die.' Once I've done this I'm able to get leverage, pushing myself upright.

The buzzing has gotten louder. I now distinguish it's not a continuous noise. Rather, it's choppy. Like the twirling blades of a ceiling fan. And it's getting closer.

'What are we going to do, Malik?'

I want to cry but I don't. Crying won't help anybody. Mustering all of my strength in the parts of my body I can still feel, I grip Malik under the arms, tugging him through the snow once more. I keep stumbling, unable to tell when my foot is actually planted on the ground. Surely all my toes are black from frostbite by now.

The only thing saving me now besides sheer willpower is the coat Afika placed over me. I brought it with, only shrugging it on with much effort once we were outside of the house.

'He should side with us, right, Malik?' I ask my unconscious friend as we leave the forest clearing the house resides in. 'That would be so much easier for Minkah. If he cares for Minkah, he'll do that.'

It's the simple deduction of right and wrong. How can it be so hard for them to comprehend now that they're free? Not having lived the lives they have, I could never understand.

And I never want to.

My brother isn't one of them anymore. He doesn't think like he used to. He's opened his mind, allowing himself a broader view of the world; not the small portion Apophis threw at him like a bone to hungry dogs. The assassins took what they could get.

I gasp as I shove between several bushes, ignoring the way they scratch at and cling to my arms and legs. The monstrous metal machine is an alien in this frozen wilderness. It somewhat resembles a tank, but taller and the door is on the side. No doubt bulletproof and more. It must be one of those army vehicles. The anxiety returns full-fledged before I notice the tracks I've been following lead straight to its large plated door.

Teeth chattering, I look down at Malik beseechingly for guidance. He doesn't show any indication of waking up soon. I'm sure my arms are aching as I heave him up the slippery ladder steps. Grunting, I turn the large latch, bracing myself against the cold metal.

It releases a god-awful screech as it swings inward. While it's not heated in here it's not nearly as cold as it was outside. I'm certain it's still below freezing, but it feels blissfully warm. I only manage to close the door behind us before collapsing onto my hands and knees, choking horribly. My side stings each time my lungs expand. Malik doesn't move as I wheeze beside him, breathing through his mouth shallowly, with any luck blissfully unaware of what's come to pass.

The room is lined with chairs. Seatbelts hang around each of the stiff looking cushions like black vines. Raising my chin causing the bandages wrapped around my head to tighten I spot another door. It must be the control room…

'Can't operate this thing either,' I realize, disheartened at my inability to aid my brother. Not willing to give up yet, I edge across the floor to the small room. The door is slightly ajar and I need only shove it a bit with my shoulder to enter.

The entire front is like a giant switchboard. All buttons and lights and gadgets. Through the large tinted front window there is still no trace of the sun.

'Weapons.' My eye scours the small area for anything Niu might have left behind in case of an emergency. Who am I kidding? They were going into a battle zone. They would take all the weapons they could carry.

The gun feels so cold pressed into my side where it's tucked beneath the jacket; the safety on. It's one of the ones Niu made. How did it end up in the doorway of that room is no great mystery. In all of the scuffles is it really surprising?

It doesn't help me a great deal. I checked it like Niu instructed us back at the mansion. There's only two shots left. I've never fired a gun in my life, my body is ready to give at any moment, and to top it all I only have one eye to aim with. There's no way I could hit a moving target let alone a stationary one.

Shaking my head I scoot in a circle on my knees, returning to Malik. Regarding him worriedly, I move to his feet and undo the ties on his heavy black boots, tugging them from his feet. My fingers are too numb to manipulate the thick laces. I settle for sloppy bulky knots on the boots several sizes too large.

I swallow the knot of fear that has wedged itself in my throat. It's like a jagged stone travelling down my esophagus and dropping into my stomach. There it rolls over and over, churning in my gut making me nauseous. On wobbly legs I lean against a seat in order to brace myself. My teeth are chattering incessantly as my arms give and I fall back onto the seat.

'I can't rest anymore. Not yet. First, get Niu out of there!' I urge myself, knowing this second trip to the house will be even more treacherous. Not only am I exhausted but sneaking another person out from under their noses?

Malik can't help me. None of our friends are here. Minkah is fighting his own battle. He's the only reason Kek and Afika haven't torn Niu, Malik, and me to shreds. It's been a long time since I had to depend so much upon myself.

Stumbling to the door by resting my hands on the seats, I grip the latch in my bare hands. Glancing over my shoulder at Malik I don't bother making any promises. There isn't anything I could be sure I could keep. The cold air hits me like a freight train as I thrust the door open, staggering out into the elements once more.

**(Minkah's POV)**

What have I done?

How could I have followed her all of this time…pledged my life, everything I am to her…when I was the one who killed her? What kind of person am I? Everything I've ever believed in was nothing but a lie!

I did it.

After all of this time in the darkness wondering what happened…of Afik forbidding me to look for the answers or put the pieces together…

**I** killed Um.

_I killed her. I killed her. I killed her. _

Screaming into my hands I curl into myself, wanting nothing more than to have this pain inside to burst. Let me explode. Tear me to shreds!

Why isn't she here? Why has she left me? Is it because of what I did? Is that it?

She hates me! That's why the real Um has never spoken to me. That's why Afika or whoever it was created echoes for me to follow. I've been alone this entire time.

And it's all my fault!

"Um!" I sob like a small child, digging my fingers into my eyes as the tears surge like molten liquid. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Please don't leave me!"

"…inkah!" a faded voice calls from the despair. "Minkah, get up!"

I shake my head, whimpering. It's not Um. Why can't he leave me alone? Why can't everyone just leave me alone? I don't want anyone but her! Until she has forgiven me…

"Stand up!"

"**Shut up!" **I shriek from beneath my hands. He could never understand what I'm going through! None of them could! I don't want to fight anymore. There's no reason left to fight.

All of this time, Um, I've been fighting for _you_.

But that doesn't matter, does it? Not after what I did to you. None of that matters. The relentless training I survived, the grueling missions, nearly losing myself to madness countless times…

It was for nothing.

"I killed her."

Opening my stinging eyes I glare at Afika only to feel every cell in my body tense. Why is he still trying to catch me with his lies? He's backed into the corner, both legs and one arm useless. Blood's oozing from the long cut on his face. Kek is standing over him, keeping just out of reach of the khepesh clutched in Afika's good hand.

"Who do you think you're kidding?" Kek ridicules, having put away his guns in favor of the jagged knife he likes to use on his victims. "He remembers, Afika! It's over. Give up the charade already."

"I c-can't trust you!" I accuse hollowly, clutching my sides as I tremble.

"But you can trust Kek?" Afika snaps, eyes steeled. "You trust yourself? Memories you're not even sure you have? I killed her!"

Steel sings as their blades clash. Kek's back is to me, focused on silencing Afika. Doubt creeps into my mind. But should I trust it? It would not be the first time he has led me astray.

Yet…I want it to be true. Even though she loved him. Even though it would mean he betrayed us. It's still better that way. It's far better than me taking her life.

"That's enough out of you!"

"Ask Niu!" Afika grounds out while using his one arm against the force of Kek's entire body. The two crossed blades shudder dangerously close to his face. "If it will…Keep him alive and ask him!"

My mouth goes dry at this epiphany. Kek told Niu. And Niu wouldn't lie to me. If Afika is confident enough to suggest…Could it really be?

"Minkah!"

Um…

Did he…?

**(Kek's POV)**

This is ludicrous! How could he still be listening to Afika after all of this? I told him! Doesn't he have any memories of his own? Doesn't he have a functioning brain?

I growl, bracing myself so the knife blade is mere inches from Afika's face. He's sweating profusely, complexion wan as he struggles to hold me off with just the strength of one arm. He grunts in pain, straining to fend me off.

There is so much more I would do. It is not possible with this short amount of time. Hells, I would draw it out for days if given that option. But I neither of them would come willingly, and I don't have the time to restrain them both properly and get out before the army maggots arrive. While I would enjoy another meeting with the soldiers, I cannot outright face them all. That's just plain suicide.

"I'm actually gonna miss you," I leer at Afika, excitement mounting as the edge of my blade scrapes across his cheek. Blood surfaces, causing my pulse to pound. "It will take me time to find someone up to par. However…" Leaning over him, our knives quivering, I hiss, "I've been waiting of this moment for _years_."

Brown eyes dart past me for a split-second as something moves behind me. I curse the stupid kid, realizing his mad ramblings have muted. Something clicks. Afika looks up at me with a gleam in his eyes.

"So have I."

What the…? Adding pressure to assure Afika won't budge, I turn my head to glance over my shoulder. No more than five feet away, Minkah is kneeling, a large rifle pointed directly at my back. His hold is steady, grey eyes hard. The fuck! I jerk my arm to pull the knife free only to be thrown off balance by Afika yanking hard on the locked blades.

"You…!"

Minkah's finger curls around the trigger. "You're no longer needed here, Kek."

**(Ryou's POV)**

I scurry behind a tree as something explodes in the direction of the house. Icicles chink on the branches above me. Did the entire place detonate? I don't remember any of them carrying a bomb! What's going on back there? Minkah can't fight that!

Trembling I wait several agonizing minutes to make certain it's over. Keeping my back pressed against the bark, I slowly edge around it and peek. The trees deny me a clear view. No smoke or other indication the house was destroyed. What was that?

This fear of the unknown immobilizes me. It's like there are bricks tied to my feet and cement injected in my veins. I cannot will myself to move so much as a muscle. The gun is useless to me if they have explosives. This has become a whole other level of warfare. I'm not supposed to be involved in something like this.

Shutting my eye tight I try to block it out. In doing so, I hone in with my other senses. There are sounds in the distance. The buzzing has gotten quieter. I wonder if my hearing is damaged and there is no droning at all. It would explain why I haven't heard my own voice when I speak. Though I remain convinced my throat is raw from the frigid air.

There's a pungent odor that smells like a campfire mixed with something else. It's the odor I would imagine damp wood to give off with mildew or mold. The stench creates more knots in my stomach as I quiver against the rough bark.

We're never going to get out of this. No one is looking for us. Malik and Niu are not only unconscious but their lives are now at great risk. And I left Minkah alone to face Afika and Kek! At this rate…

Catching my own panic, I quickly open my eye and pick up one foot to gauge how much control I still possess. The reaction is slow, having to stare at the boot a few seconds before it responded. I shouldn't have waited here so long. My mind was growing hazy. Standing still is no good in this weather. I'll freeze much faster remaining in one spot.

_Shit_.

With awkward fingers I draw the gun from inside the coat, the metal instantly bitter against the tender flesh of my fingers. Crouching low I climb the snowdrifts, returning to the uneven path packed down by the foot traffic. Staggering through the rough trail with its invisible traps that swallow my leg up to my knee, I trek back toward the house on numb limbs.

**(Minkah's POV)**

Trembling in both fear and anticipation I quickly scramble to my knees, reaching behind my shoulder as the serrated blade slices into Afika's cheek over the earlier wound. Kek is ranting about something or other. I cannot hear what he says.

The muscles in Kek's back ripple and he glances over his shoulder at my movement. Brown eyes widen in surprise and he halts his current attack, keeping his weapon locked with Afika's so the other assassin cannot attack him. I aim the altered rifle between his shoulder blades. He stoops as Afika adds pressure to the blades to catch him off guard. Kek's other hand flies to his belt for the other gun.

"You…!"

"You're no longer needed here, Kek," I hiss at the reviled bastard.

There's an explosion of crimson where his torso was milliseconds ago. I tumble onto my back from the force of the gun, scrambling even as my ears ring. Blood flies everywhere in a torrent as the body lands on the floor in several separate thuds. An arm lies directly under the window spattered red, severed at the elbow. The bulky fingers are still gripping the hilt of the serrated knife. My shoulders heave as I gape at the spot Kek stood. His boots, and no doubt his feet, remain planted upright on the ground like cut tree trunks.

I had no idea…That gun was _definitely_ meant for an outlying target! Niu, what the hell?

Afika is kneeling amidst the remains, Kek's upper half laying to his right. He's coated in gore. The room reeks not only of blood but of bodily fluids and waste as well. Despite all of this and the large hole in the wall next to his head, Afika remains composed as if it was merely a bucket of water thrown on him, not drenched in the tattered remains of his arch-enemy. The gaping wound in the wall is large enough for me to crawl through, bitter wintry wind not failing to notice; cold gusts plunging inside at this unintentional invitation.

After glancing around himself apathetically, Afika looks at me with a smirk. "And you said you were done killing."

That nearly earns him a bullet himself without a thought from me. I swerve, regaining my balance, aiming directly at his chest. He doesn't say anything, just stares at me from under bangs dripping with Kek's blood. There is no fear in his eyes as he stares me down as if there wasn't a powerful gun that had just ripped Kek to shreds pointed at him.

A million questions and curses flood my mind as it stirs for a memory to latch on to. Never has an opportunity like this been presented. Then again, until the past twenty-four hours I had never desired any harm to befall him. Just the opposite. We've always looked out for one another; he being my sole guardian and protector. But he's never looked so pathetic and vulnerable. Unable to stand or barely move on his own. His confidence has returned despite these things. No doubt having to do with the fact I followed his words of wisdom.

Again.

It's not the same. Can never be the way it was again. We can't pick up the pieces where we left off as assassins. That's not what I want. This life that Mr. Mutou and Ryou have offered me…the one Niu insisted I not turn down…

"I'll give you the chance to tell me now," I state waveringly, not wanting him to know how frightened I am.

"I don't feel much in a talking mood anymore," he answers monotonously while allowing his good arm to lower. An odd sensation of relief spreads through me. Either way the answer will make me sick. "And I've never been one to converse while someone's aiming at me pointblank."

"I won't be so merciful if Niu confirms you killed her."

"You won't be able to choose at all if he's dead."

My anger subsides as his words throw me roughly back into reality. For now I need to cast aside my trepidations about Um. Even if Afika did agree to talk, how could I be sure? I must focus on the here and now, on the things I can control.

Sending Afika a warning glance I sling the rifle over my shoulder and rush to Niu's side. My heart skips a beat at the trail of blood smeared across the floor leading out of the room. It isn't continuous, patches and droplets. Nothing compared to the pool of blood growing around Niu's head. The person wasn't mortally wounded.

Ryou and Malik are gone. I don't know the condition of either; having not seen what became of them when they faced off against Kek. Ryou was unconscious last I knew. So Malik must have gotten him out of here.

I gently hoist Niu into a sitting position and he slumps against me. Quickly I catch him by the shoulder and the back of the neck to prevent his broken jaw from falling against my body. I must be diligent in assuring no more damage is done. His breath hisses in agony, eyes fluttering as I examine the injury as best I can without forcing his mouth open further. Reaching in with two fingers I cautiously retrieve a piece of material that had been placed over the ugly wound where his tongue used to be. His limbs tremble, fingers twitching as they grasp weakly at my arm wrapping around his shoulder, not coherent enough to comprehend what's happening.

Neither Afika nor I are wearing coats. I have no method for retaining Niu's remaining body heat. The blood loss is substantial. He needs immediate first aid. There's no way he'll survive a long ride on the snowmobile back to the mansion.

Carefully I lift him off the ground, raising him across my back with one arm and one leg hooked over my shoulders the way we were trained to carry wounded and unconscious prisoners. I'm almost glad when he moans in protest. Any reaction to what's going on around him is good at this point. Shakily I rise to my feet, ignoring my own wounds. The hole in my palm giving me some difficulty keeping my hold on him tight.

I don't even look at Afika as I tread to the door. It feels like the distance has multiplied under his scrutinizing watch. A shiver crawling up my spine, I can feel his gaze stabbing straight through Niu into me. To my surprise, he doesn't say anything either. He doesn't try to follow or even move. Just mutely watches us leave him behind.

I've changed. Whether it's for the better, I would like to believe so. It's not my fault he can't get past these things that shouldn't matter so much.

Immediately I regret thinking about him like that. It would be easier to despise him if I could get valid confirmation about Um from someone. Niu's dead weight across my shoulders is my only tangible piece of hope for that.

The droplets of blood are like a trail of bread crumbs only even easier to follow. Easing sideways down the creaking stairs so as not to hit Niu against any walls, I maneuver us down another hallway. The door leading outside is open, swinging back and forth in the blistering wind. I pause a moment, assassin in me on guard for an ambush that may be awaiting us.

Edging forward slowly I peer out into the frozen clearing. Footprints and blood lead into the woods beyond. There is muffled noise in the distance. Hope and fear rise in me when I recognize the sound of helicopters. There's only one group that would be this far out here. Still, they are Niu's only chance now. I have to get him to the army. Snow crunching around my boots, I carefully step out after detecting no one in the vicinity.

Everything shatters when I come upon the snowmobiles. Both mine and Afika's have been dismantled beyond repair for anybody save Niu perhaps. It will take time and energy to locate Kek's vehicle. He would have invested a good effort into hiding his mode of escape.

My eyes follow the rather deep trail that's turned into a trench by the foot traffic. As I step into it I begin counting the people. Four. Though some have gone back and forth through it, making the number appear greater at first glance. I surmise the largest prints to belong to Kek. Then there are two pairs similar in size. That must be Malik and Niu.

My fingers tighten on my friend when another imprint appears. Someone was dragged. There are prints much smaller than the others partially due to the fact the individual wore no boots. Yet the imprints are deep, a larger impression in the snow appearing on its trail where the person repeatedly collapsed.

All at once it hits me as my mind wraps around my discovery: _Ryou_ dragged _Malik_.

Relief overwhelms me as I trudge hastily after them, following their uneven path. There is a chance Kek did not wreck Niu and Malik's means of transportation. We could still make it out of here!

"Hang on, Niu!" I whisper stumbling in a larger hole where numerous people have already stepped. His weight sags further onto my neck, but I don't fall. I won't let myself fail now.

"Ryou!" I call into the cold eagerly as we plunge into the forest. "Malik!"

There is an amber glow in the sky that seems darker than before. Much darker. I ignore any omen it may be trying to proclaim. The glow of the morning light is a beacon announcing we survived.

**(Afika's POV)**

There's no time to waste.

Ignoring the pain festering in my broken arm and shattered knees, I brace myself on my good arm. With my fingers wrapped around the ivory hilt of the khepesh I scoot forward slowly, putting all of my energy into my right arm and my torso, depending completely upon upper body strength. The muscles burn as I've already pushed my body well beyond its usual limits. It's been many years since I sustained such severe injuries.

I cannot be bothered by trivial worries like if I'll ever be able to operate my legs again. This battle isn't over yet. Apophis did teach us how to survive in the most precarious situations. Until a mission is complete one does not waste energy fretting about the future. It's all about endurance and carrying out one's task.

Wooden boards from the wall are uneven and splintered from the impact of the ammunition and parts of Kek's torso. It was a fitting ending for him. One that would have him incensed to know that, not only did he fail to kill me, but he also died pitiful and insignificant. It was so bizarre that it failed to be spectacular. The oaf was killed in one of the most pathetic ways imaginable.

A gun.

For all of his strength and threats he didn't even get to go down fighting. Like so many assassins before him he was another faceless nobody. What a tragic waste of an existence. In the end he accomplished nothing.

He had always yearned to be the number one assassin in the ranks of Apophis…something I never understood. Why covet such a position? Even then you're only the top of the food chain amongst a pack of whipped dogs. He never sought what was beyond Apophis…just out of reach.

I'm going to find it. Whatever it is I shall lay claim to it. Then Minkah will see what I've been working so long to achieve. He'll comprehend. Then he will beg me to forgive his recent transgressions against me.

And I shall.

The bandages wrapped around my good hand are a reminder of my own limitations. Reflections in the glass having been a lesson that I must not second-guess anything now. I must ignore such trivial things as reflections. They catch your attention and captivate, but focus upon them and you accomplish nothing. Right now Minkah is trapped in a maze of mirrors. It's time to shatter them.

The faint scent lingers on the frigid air as it enters the jagged hole in the wall. It kills any false hopes that I have gained the upper hand at last. Grimacing, I shuffle forward, a trail of blood painting the floor beneath me as I move. My bangs wilt into my eyes, thoroughly saturated with Kek's blood. The metallic tang is in my mouth, the liquid dripping into my eyes as they search the room.

At this point there aren't many options other than this. It may already be too late. For the sake of everything I've strived for, I must stoop to their level as Minkah has done.

**(Ryou's POV)**

"Ryou!"

My mind needs several seconds to process what my ears are picking up. It sounds so foreign after all of the horrible stories and reverberations of warfare. A hunched form with enormous shoulders bounds towards me through the snow. Fear pounding through me, I whip around and scramble back in the direction of the army vehicle.

The toe of my left boot catches in a deep print and I fall face first into the snow. Gasping in alarm I claw at the cold wet clumps, eyes landing on the gun I dropped as I fell. With trembling fingers I snatch it up and flip onto my back, aiming at my would-be attacker.

The figure halts, almost upon me. He straightens just a bit and Minkah is suddenly looking down at me with hope-filled eyes. I realize now what I had mistook for massive shoulders was, in fact, a second person. I exhale the breath I was holding in fear, relieved to see both my brother and Niu.

Minkah is bleeding from his arms and legs. One hand is covered in blood, the center oozing the red liquid as he holds onto Niu. He looks ready to collapse from sheer exhaustion.

"Where's Malik?" he prompts hoarsely, seeing we are alone.

"Ah…" I began before the air steals my words away, leaving me choking on my own voice.

He hurries to me and carefully gets on one knee. My lungs are on fire as I cough harshly, each time feeling like another match has been lit in my throat; someone scraping it across the inner walls until it's scorched. Wheezing, I gulp deeply several times as Minkah waits.

"Kek is dead," he informs me bluntly as I recover.

Wiping my sleeve across my mouth I gaze at him in wonder. Minkah killed Kek? My mind cannot wrap around the idea that such a powerful, terrifying man could exist, let alone be defeated. No, he's not dead. If we make it out of here he will live on forever in my nightmares. I'm sure that's a legacy he would take great pride in.

Unable to summon my voice, I mouth: _Afika_?

Minkah's eyes harden and he averts his gaze, staring at nothing but the trees and white. His features twitch as if he's having an inner war with himself. The distress is building up inside him as he's torn straight through. I don't know what this reaction means. Is Afika dead? Did Minkah kill him? Maybe Kek?

"Where's Malik?" my brother repeats in a frighteningly calm undertone.

Resisting my automatic response to shrink away from him, I somehow manage to climb to my feet. Minkah rises, Niu unresponsive on his back. Unable to speak, I simply turn and begin leading them back through the brush. There are questions and fears spiraling out of control in my head but they all die upon my chapped lips. Even if I could ask him he would not answer. He's closing up. Niu and Malik aren't the only ones in danger. Minkah's psychological state is more fragile than ever.

Snow crunches under our boots as we cautiously make our way along the uneven terrain on the crude footpath. Every so often I cast a glance over my shoulder at Minkah. His eyes are misted over, mind somewhere else entirely. That must mean Afika's dead. They're all dead. He wouldn't let his guard down like this otherwise. Niu's arm swings back and forth as Minkah's fingers dig into his left arm and leg. I nervously eye the blood both of them are leaving on the snow behind them, praying that my brother will be able to operate the machine.

The sun has not risen any higher for some strange reason, remaining a bright orange glow far to the left. Perhaps not as much time has passed as I thought. At this point it would come as no surprise my mind is playing tricks on me. I look up as something small like a feather brushes against the exposed side of my face. It's snowing. The flakes flutter down, quickly increasing in number as the sky above grows blacker.

I inhale a sigh of relief only to end up on my knees choking on the snowflakes that didn't melt as they should have when they entered my mouth. Minkah snaps out of his trance, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head as far back as Niu's body will allow. Quite suddenly he turns to our left, scanning the horizon of trees hiding the sunrise.

"That's not east," he mutters under his breath, nose scrunching as he tentatively inhales. Reaching out he snatches several snowflakes in his hand. I blink in awe when his fingers uncurl and see the cinders resting on his palm.

This isn't snow at all. It's ashes. And if that's not east…

"Shit!" Minkah leans over, gently transferring Niu from his back into his arms in one fluid movement. "Ryou, take Niu to wherever Malik is. Wait there for me." He catches me by the arm when I reach for our unconscious friend. "Ryou, did you hear me? Stay with Niu and Malik. Do not follow me. Got it?"

Too numb with fright to do anything else, I nod vigorously. To my abject horror he turns without any explanation and hurries back in the direction of the house. My heart pounding like a drumbeat I prop Niu in my arms, his jaw sticking to the side at a painfully unnatural angle. Why is Minkah going back there? What suddenly changed his plans? If there's a fire shouldn't we be trying to get out of here as quickly as possible?

Sloppily I try to mimic the way Minkah was carrying Niu, nearly dropping the poor tech expert in the process. I'm hurt and I was never trained for a disaster like this. I don't have muscle or stamina like my brother. Niu's already shaking awfully. He's lost more blood than any of us. Dragging him through the snow as I did Malik would probably kill him. He moans quietly as I adjust my hold on him, hunched over so much I'm afraid I'll fall on my face. With no other choice I do as my brother ordered, every unsteady step leading putting more distance between the two of us.

**(Minkah's POV)**

'How could I have not seen it?' I berate myself tramping back to the house as ashes fall all around like dead leaves in autumn.

The fires are not just in the east. Upon studying my surroundings I saw the flames shooting up from all directions. Some are located farther away than others. No doubt they are the other houses dotted throughout these mountains. I can barely hear the helicopters anymore. The army no doubt is busy scouring the areas of the most recent fires.

It is no coincidence the house we were fighting in was spared.

I should have left Ryou with something more to defend himself and the others! But all I have left is the rifle. I lost all of my other weapons during the clash with Kek. I almost turn back and go with my brother.

Almost.

All at once I'm racing across the clearing to the lonely house where I left Afik. It doesn't make sense what that I left him…or that I am now coming back. Nothing I do is rational anymore. Does it have to be rational to be right? Even I don't know what his fate will be if I leave him to be found here. A shudder running up my spine I look around warily at the trees encircling the house before going through the door.

I suddenly am yearning for my khepesh; the familiar, reassuring feeling of it against my hip. The rifle does not work to my strengths. It won't matter if I have quick reflexes with such a weapon. It needs precision and aim despite its power. There have been few times I have not had my khepesh. And I left here with Niu without it.

The soft creak of the stairs and floorboards is deafening this time now that I am alert. There is no other noise in the house. Even though I know the way, find my attention on the brown trails of dried blood where Malik was dragged and I carried Niu. They lead me right back to the room. My heart is lodged in my throat as I approach the open door, fearful of what I may or may not find.

I stop in mid-step in order to avoid brining my foot down on the khepesh laid neatly in the doorway. My fingers cling to the doorframe on either side as I stare down at the weapon. There are bloody fingerprints on its ivory hilt where I had held it. Only it still looks wet…

"Took you long enough to figure it out."

My head snaps up as my eyes dart about the destroyed room of overturned furniture, blood, and Kek's remains. I almost miss him amidst the unrecognizable remnants of the larger assassin. Afika is leaning on his right side against the wall, facing away from me. He's staring out the large hole in the wall where Kek had died.

"You knew?" I ask shifting edgily, feeling insecure standing in the doorway like this.

"Sooner than you did."

Afika seems unaware of the magnitude of his wounds. I gaze in horrified wonder at the trails of blood tracing throughout the room. What on earth was he doing? He's in no condition to be moving around!

Suspicions aroused, I take a closer look on the tortuous strokes of blood leading this way and that around furniture and to the door and back. What _was_ he doing?

"Afik, you…"

"Why did you come back?" he interrupts me darkly, attention never leaving the world being littered with residue.

How do I answer that when I myself don't have a clue? I could be escaping with my brother and friends right now! My feet planted before the khepesh I suddenly feel so lost. What am I doing here?

"Afik…"

"I don't need pity if that's all you have come to offer," he sneers while angling his neck to get a different view of the outdoors. Does he really expect to see the assault coming?

His legs are bent slightly, unmoving when he shifts. Afik's left arm is curved into his torso; also immobile. His good arm is pressed between himself and the wall. I'm relieved that I cannot see his face from this position, not wanting to view the beginnings of the wound Kek gave me repeated on his cheek.

"You can't get out of here on your own," I manage quietly, allowing the side of me that still loves him to take charge. "Afik, look at yourself! You're a mess."

"And that's an understatement," he snorts, not paying me much heed.

"The fires are all around," I inform him of what he cannot see from his post. "Every direction. You know what that means, Afik!"

"Then there's not much time, is there? Why don't you run then?"

I bristle at the condescending tone. "That's what you expect of me? To run?"

"It's what your new friends would do," he shrugs off my anger with ease. "I thought you said you wanted to be more like them."

"That's not what I said!" I snap, empty fingers itching.

Wait. Isn't that what I want though? Don't I want to be like them? Is their life the kind I could live if I tried? Hasn't that become my new goal?

Afik pauses from his surveillance, glancing at me as if sizing me up. "Oh that's right. You aren't going to kill anymore. Wasn't that how it was?"

"That's right!" I rejoin before I can stop myself.

His lips form a mirthless smirk, blood trickling from the gash on his cheek. "You think it's that simple? That you can just decide to stop? It's more than an addiction, Minkah." Brown eyes pierce me through and through. "It's how we live."

"It doesn't have to be," I argue heatedly, wanting more than anything to believe myself. "It's not an automatic change of thinking, but I can choose not to kill any more people!"

The smile vanishes, his face becoming grave. "And when will you make such a decision, pray tell?"

My muscles tense up when he lifts his right hand, one of Niu's guns appearing. Numerous weapons were mistakenly discarded during the fights in here. Gaping at him in bewilderment I fight the urge to step back. He doesn't aim at me, just holding it so I am aware of it. He doesn't use guns! Where's his khepesh? What happened to using guns being cowardly when given the option not to?

"Afik, what are you doing?" I demand, not showing the vulnerability I'm experiencing. The rifle's weight is quite suddenly apparent. I don't want to use it though. What happened to Kek…I can't do that to him. I never want to use it again.

"I'm going to test that declaration of yours," he reveals before leaning his head against the wall to peer out the hole again.

Brow creasing I take a step into the room, reaching down and retrieving my khepesh from the floor. I feel more secure with it even if I don't use it. Just holding it settles my nerves a bit. Afika doesn't look at me, but I know he was waiting for that action.

"See there comes a point and time where we have to choose. And what we choose will ultimately decide who lives and who dies," he murmurs, eyes searching for something out there.

"I have chosen. I told you!"

"Yes, that's what you've _said_," he cynically agrees while correcting me all at once. "But that's not really making a choice. Anyone can say something and make an oath. It's complete bullshit until you act—or don't act upon it."

I watch as his eyes light up, locking on a target. Slowly he brings the shaking arm holding the gun forward, aiming as best he can given his poor condition and no sniper equipment. It's only now I realize which direction he's aiming. Then there is no doubt in my mind who has stumbled into his line of fire.

"_**No**_!" I scream, racing at Afika in a madden haze, knowing that I will not make it in time.

_Don't do this!_

In slow motion I watch the gun level as he takes aim.

_Please don't kill him!_

Lifting the khepesh, I pray for just a few more seconds. That's all I need to save him!

_Afika…_

_Don't kill him!_

"_**Don't**_…!"

The rest of my plea is muted as a gunshot explodes in my ears. Afika's entire body jolts like a bolt of electricity as the shot through him. I skid to a halt as he wavers before falling forward, his right arm and shoulder hanging out of the opening in the wall. It's like a puppet whose strings have been cut falling limply off the stage. Then he begins sliding forward out the timber fracture.

Coming out of my terrified stupor I lunge forward and catch him by his broken left arm before he falls any further. The bones of his wrist splinter in my grip, cracking from the pressure as I heave him back up. To my surprise he doesn't struggle, quite limp as I haul him into the room. I'm even more shocked when I see his right hand is empty, weaponless.

Dropping him abruptly I hurry to look out the window in time to see Ryou picking himself up off the ground. Wide brown eyes are filled with terror as he doesn't waste any time. My brother quickly scurries back into the forest, apparently unharmed by the gunshot. I watch this in relief and amazement as it dawns on me what just happened. I nearly lost everything. Afika nearly killed Ryou, and I nearly…

Ryou is safe. That's what matters. But my presence didn't matter. I didn't stop Afik. I didn't reach him in time. So then…

Shoulders heaving, I stand over him with the khepesh clutched in my bleeding hand. He's on his back, gazing up at me as he breathes heavily through his mouth. With my good hand I swing as hard as I can, nailing him across the face. Blood spurts from his mouth and he coughs, turning his head back to face me nonetheless.

"What is wrong with you?" I hiss at him, kneeling over him and pressing the blade to his throat. "You want me to kill you now? Is that it? Is proving me wrong worth dying for, Afik?"

He closes his eyes, sweat dripping down his face caked with Kek's blood. "I was…too late."

"I wouldn't let you kill him! – or any of them!" I swear, hoping this time he'll believe me. After what just happened there's no telling how far he'll go.

"Hn." He grunts, clearing his throat. "You were going to kill me for him?"

"Yes."

I am not meek when I answer. And I tell myself not to be ashamed. He forced my hand. What choice did I have? If I had stood and done nothing he would have killed Ryou. But then why…?

"You missed," I state, gauging him for a reaction but his eyes remain closed. Did he feel guilty and was unable to go through with it? Or was it just his poor condition? "You don't usually miss."

"Well I didn't do it on purpose," he assures me with a frail chuckle, still not attempting to rise. There isn't much of a point now seeing as how I have the weapons and he can barely move anyway.

I don't understand him. Not his logic nor his words. How can that be? He's always been my ultimate truth, always been the one I could turn to. When did things become so twisted?

When did I stop believing in you?

"Don't act so dismal," he chides me, chest rising and falling faster as if he cannot catch his breath as blood leaks from his mouth from the hit. "This is what you…wanted after all."

"No it's **not**!" I shout at him. Again my fist slams across his face. This time he does not turn back to me right away, lying with his head turned, blood flowing steadily from his nose and out the corners of his mouth.

"Afik, I never wanted to go against you! I believed you! I've always trusted you!"

"That was the general idea," a detached voice states from behind me.

I whip around, khepesh ready. How did I not detect...?

"In a way I must thank you, Afika," Severa states monotonously while casually approaching. In her hand is a gun with a rather long barrel; an oddity that I've never seen her use before. "If it were not for your intervention I would have ended up like the two of you here. It was good he was killed."

"You've calmed considerably," Afika remarks hoarsely, blood flow not ceasing.

I remain over him, poised for an attack from her. Never have I squared off against Severa. The pyromaniac's techniques by no means matched up with the rest of our elite. I didn't pay her much attention, as she kept to herself and never outright challenged anyone. She's never been a threat. Not with Kasiya by her side.

This reiterates Afik's claim that that Kasiya is dead. He didn't reveal any details, not even how our chameleon perished. Now it is becoming all too clear.

"The fires pacified me. They always do," she reveals in her impassive tone that gives no clue as to what she's thinking. This isn't going to be easy. Especially given the fact she hasn't been in combat. "The madness has dispersed. Such ranting about vengeance is the rambling of fools. Kasiya is ashes in my mind. I have no use for a comrade who was so weak as to leave himself defenseless."

My body quakes as she talks and I realize where I have seen that gun before. It is one of Niu's creations, but it belonged to another assassin. The poisons and toxins expert.

_Kasiya_.

"I am not here for you. I already gave you your parting gift," she addresses Afika evenly, intense blue eyes moving over his battered form. "Though it appears it was not all that necessary."

My breath intakes sharply at the crimson trails streaming from his eyes like tears. Afik coughs up more blood as it flows amply from wounds as well. He's bleeding even more than he was just minutes ago! As his tilts his head to look at her I see the red liquid oozing from inside his ear. What's happening to him?

"Kasiya's supply was plentiful. I finally decided upon this mixture for you. It's composed mainly of haemotoxic venoms." Severa stops no more than a foot from us, watching the poison's results with simple satisfaction.

**Poison.**

He's been…When did she shoot him?

"What's it doing to him?" I demand while being careful not to touch him or the blood quickly pooling around us.

"It destroys the platelets in the blood."

Swallowing I look down at Afik who is struggling to breathe, each gulp of air bringing up more blood. Every time he blinks more crimson tears. The wounds are bleeding as if freshly cut.

While I am not versed in poisons like Kasiya, we were all learned in the basics of venoms. Haemotoxins. His blood can't clot. He's experiencing massive internal bleeding to all of his major organs. Blood will leak out of any orifice of the body. All wounds including bruises will bleed out. And he has plenty of them.

"Give me the antidote!" I growl at her, wishing I held one of Niu's guns in place of the khepesh. I can't get near her.

She stares at me with dead eyes. "There is no point. He would only get in the way."

"Of what?" I shout stepping over his fraught form towards the girl. "If anything, he's going to come after me!"

"_Exactly_," she emphasizes unwearyingly as if lecturing a dim-witted child. "I am doing you a favor by eliminating him and breaking that bond you are incapable of cutting yourself."

Enraged, I promptly swing at her with the khepesh. She was foolish enough to step in range. Amazed, I straighten up as the ancient knife meets only air. Severa stands several feet closer to the door, having evaded me with ease. Those movements...Severa's speed could match Afika's! Her hand with the gun is lax as she stares me down.

"I saw what your new comrades have accomplished," she discloses in a hushed voice, a spark in her eyes as it replays in her mind. "Several of them have potential."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I snarl, cursing this helplessness.

Blood gurgles in Afika's throat as he chokes, rolling onto his side. Severa's features remain stony. Not once does she allow emotion to show through that mask.

"I saved the one you call 'brother' when you could not." She nods towards Afika whose body is curling in agony in a pool of his own blood. The cold dread of revelation slithers up my spine. That's why he missed Ryou and dropped his gun. My brother wasn't the only one out there.

"It was essential. That is all."

She turns on her heel, feet silent even with the bulky winter boots.

"**Stop**!" I bark taking a step after her. "No more using me! No more using other people to get to me!"

What could she possibly want from me? Her beef was with Afika and she's gotten it! What do I have to do with any of this?

The girl tilts her head. "Then lose them. Otherwise you become weak defending them."

"**What do you want from me?"** I bellow not only to her but everyone who has moved me about like a pawn on a chess board.

She gazes at me; Afik's tormented wheezing the only sound in the room. For once, just once, I want someone to reply. Why does everyone do this to me? Am I so despicable that I deserve to be treated like this? No one ever has given me that answer I have so desperately sought.

Not even Um.

"Do you hate me?"

I'm caught off guard by this odd question. For a moment I am certain I misheard her. She did not ask me something so absurd. Looking at her standing there, it is clear she is waiting for a response. My knuckles whiten as my fingers tighten around carved ivory, thumb running down ancient symbols as Afika moans in anguish on the floor behind me. She did that to him. I don't know what I wanted for Afik – how I was going to deal with him…but this is not it.

"_Yes_," I hiss between gritted teeth.

A thin smile of approval lifts the corners of her lips.

"That is all I want."

Once more she turns and begins to leave. We're not done here! This time I get the final say! With a feral snarl I charge, not making it more than two large gaits before she spins back around. This time the gun is aimed directly at me.

Pain flares like a hornet's sting to the base of my neck as I stagger to an undignified halt. Quickly I run my fingers over my own skin, fingers detecting what feels like a sliver just beneath the surface. With my fingernails I dig into the tender flesh, pulling forth a single needle. Tossing it to the floor I glare at her anxiously, wondering what she coated it with.

She lowers her arm and turns around without a word. Severa stalks noiselessly through the doorway, disappearing from view as she rounds the corner leading down the hallway. I take an unsteady step, vision blurring from the abrupt movement. Damn it! The poison's already taking effect. There's no way I'll catch her. Not in this state. If I run it will only spread the poison faster. Gripping my hand over the entry point near my collar bone I stumble back towards Afik.

"D-Don't…" He warns, blood spurting from his mouth into the red pond surrounding him.

I comprehend, biting down on my lip as he gasps for air with ragged lungs. He's drowning. I'm covered in open wounds save for my one hand. I can't risk getting that in my system. Even though I'm dying too, I don't need to be dealing with more than what she injected me with. Maybe I was shot with something different. And I got the needle out fast. There's a small chance it won't be as toxic because of my abrupt response. The venom in his body is much more potent than one would find in nature. Kasiya, being a genius chemist, altered it for a more rapid reaction.

So this is absolute helplessness.

"There's something…" Afik clears his throat, spitting more blood as his lungs rattle. "She was wrong, you know."

"About what?" I take several steps away from him, trembling as I realize this is the last conversation we'll ever share.

Despite everything...despite that he nearly killed Ryou just now...

I don't want to die as enemies.

It's impossible for me to wipe out emotions I have felt for him my entire life in an instant. My new friends would call me insane and disapprove, but I can't simply cast everything aside. That being said, I don't love him like I did before. I've changed and he can't accept it.

"Snakes."

When did Severa mention snakes?

I lean against the wall, certain the poison is affecting my mind. Then I understand: It's affecting _his_ mind. He's staring at his empty hand with perplexity-the one that usually holds his own khepesh, as if confused why it is missing. I'm not sure where he hid it, for I haven't seen it since returning to the house.

"Snakes?"

"Hn," he groans shifting as much as he can, torso bent in agony. "Snakes are snakes…no matter how many…skins they shed. And some things…won't ever die."

"You _are_ dying," I whisper the harsh reality, eyes stinging as I watch him shudder. Bulging brown eyes are hazy as blood leaks from the crevices surrounding them. He's always told me to never believe we are immortal. Remember your limits. Don't get so confident that you think you're immortal.

He makes a strange noise deep in his throat. It could have been a chuckle or a muffled whimper. I shut my eyes tight, just wanting it to be over. A sob escapes me as I sink to the floor.

After fighting so hard and nearly escaping with Niu, Malik, and my brother...I had to come back here. I had to come back for Afika, knowing Severa was lying in wait. She had the army running like headless chickens around the mountains to all of the residences she had set ablaze. Afika had just attempted to murder my brother and I was resisting the urge to kill my former lover.

Knowing all of this I still came back.

I lost everything-my new life...

All for Afika.

"Don't leave me too," I plead with him like the hapless child I used to be, always hiding behind him and clinging to him. I relied upon him to settle my fears and soothe me. First Um and now Afik. He offers no response, no comfort.

There's humming in my ears as everything blurs. I cannot tell if my vision is worsening or if it is because of the tears I'm trying to keep at bay. It's getting harder to manipulate my limbs. My eyelids are growing heavier and my chin keeps slipping towards my chest.

"Just tell me you killed her!" I beseech him as the tears escape, crawling towards my lifelong companion on wobbly arms as my sense of equilibrium begins to fail. "Afik, we're both dying! Let me know the truth before...I want to know before I die!"

Brown eyes open, no longer full of life and cunning. They are dull, glossed over with death's blue cloak. His stained lips quiver as his failing mind searches for words.

_Just say it_.

"For once just give me an answer," I beg him stopping short of the warm lake of tainted blood on my hands and knees. "Promise me you killed her!"

Clouded eyes gaze toward me, unable to focus upon my face.

"Of course...I did."

"Promise me, Afik!"

"I ki— "

Afika's limbs convulse slightly, his breath catching as his organs fail. I watch the muscles of his throat clench as he trembles from the pain. He's pallid, skin going pale like my brother's. He's almost gone. Despite this, his chest heaves, determined to finish this his way.

"I killed her," he murmurs almost inaudibly.

An onslaught of fresh tears pour down my cheeks as I fall onto my side, not fighting the poison any longer. I close off all of Kek's stories and Malik's doubts. I shut the doors I had been prying at in my own mind. It's the best consolation I can receive before dying.

Afik did it. I didn't kill Um. It wasn't me.

His wide glazed eyes gape in my direction, no longer seeing me.

"I p-promise."

"Afik..."

A frail smile twitches on his lips as he takes his last shallow gulp of breath.

"Would I lie to you?"

* * *

*hums*

I'm thinking one or two chapters ought to do it. Haven't decided whether to do it in two parts or one. Don't think I'll make comments on this chapter here. Let you guys digest it and will discuss it when reviews come in. ;)

Thanks for your patience! I know it's been a long wait there. AIF chapter update is on the way now that the site up up and running! Watch for that one!

Reviewsies!


	27. Chapter 27: Imprint

Greetings my demonic angels! One chapter to go after this one! This chapter shall be dedicated to **DMagic**, **Peepz**, **dragonlady222**, **Bumbling Lobster**, **Shamrokk**, and **looptheloopy**. They lyrics are taken from the song "Hymn for the Missing" by Red. Enjoy.

_I tried to walk together__  
__But the night was growing dark__  
__Thought you were beside me__  
__But I reached and you were gone__  
__Sometimes I hear you calling__  
__From some lost and distant shore__  
__I hear you crying softly for the way it was before_

_Where are you now?__  
__Are you lost?__  
__Will I find you again?__  
__Are you alone?__  
__Are you afraid?__  
__Are you searching for me?__  
__Why did you go? I had to stay.__  
__Now I'm reaching for you.__  
__Will you wait? Will you wait?__  
__Will I see you again?_

**Chapter 28: Imprint**

**(Mr. Mutou's POV)**

"Are we going home soon?" Jounouchi entreats me, propped up in his hospital bed. "I don't wanna do this anymore."

"Soon," I promise the boy, not mentioning the soldiers posted throughout the building.

The blonde nods, dazed from the strong painkillers they've pumped into his system. His shoulder and arm are padded with bandages. Apparently the gunshot did not cause significant damage. Psychologically it may be another story entirely.

By order of the army the doctors and nurses are forbidden from asking questions on what occurred and how we came to sustain such injuries. Dutifully they acted quickly and efficiently as the boys were wheeled in. Even when they brought young men critically injured some with knife and bullet wounds.

As soon as the boys showed signs of bordering consciousness the soldiers pounced, asking a long wearying series of questions. Despite the trauma, as far as I know, none of the boys gave them much to work with. No doubt there will be a few more rounds of interrogations.

"I don't wanna do this anymore," Jounouchi whispers, having repeated this plea unceasingly since arriving here.

"You don't have to," I assure the troubled teen.

The shock hasn't worn off yet. He needs rest and quiet away from this taxing environment the soldiers have turned the hospital into. More than anything he needs normalcy.

"But _when_?"

"Why don't you close your eyes and rest a bit?" I force a smile while attempting to pat down unruly blonde hair. It's stiff with dried blood matted throughout it.

I don't want to leave him in such a state. Thankfully, Yugi and Honda bore no serious injuries and can help me hop between rooms. There has been no time to sit in one place and fret.

Jounouchi does as I say, laying back into the firm pillows while I cover him with a second blanket one of the nurses brought. As much as he loathes the blue hospital gown he hasn't complained. Probably too relieved to be out of those blood-covered garments.

"What 'bout Apophis?"

"What about them, Jou?"

The teen bites down hard on his chapped lip, eyes teary and desperate. His fingers curl around the thin hospital sheets. I've taken note that his body has not ceased its shaking even though we're far away from the cold mountains now. I don't think he's even aware of it.

"I…I don't wanna fight anymore," he whimpers, face wan.

"You won't."

"But…"

"Don't worry about any of that, Jounouchi. Someone else is taking care of that. You don't have to do anything more."

This is true. I just don't know _who_ is doing so. It could be the army. Or maybe, God willing, Minkah, Malik, and Niu have already disposed of the assassins and have regrouped with Ryou. While I loathe the idea of them being forced into another brawl, it'd be best if they were already through fighting when they meet the army. It would lessen the chance of a misunderstanding.

We both jump when there comes a soft knock on the door. Jounouchi shrinks down trying to make himself disappear as I walk over and answer it. Honda greets me with a weak smile.

"The doctors told me he was awake." His eyes move past to Jounouchi. "It's about time, man. We were beginning to think you'd gone into hibernation."

"Honda!" Jounouchi perks slightly upon seeing his friend. He glances around the brunette, excitement wavering as Honda closes the door. "Where's everybody else?"

"Oh I'm not good enough now? They've stabilized Yami," Honda shakes his head, coming over and perching at the foot of the bed. "Yugi's keeping Marik company so he doesn't freak."

"Marik has been amazing," I murmur, astonished at my usually fragile grandson's resolve. I expected he would have relapsed after all this madness. Instead he remains lucid, as if determined not to break again.

"What about the rest of them?" Jou pipes up when neither Honda nor I continue. "Are they…?"

"They found them," I answer quietly while Honda's jaw clenches. "The army is flying several people here as we speak."

Jounouchi sits up alertly, ignoring his wound.

"And they're okay?"

"The people they have found are alive."

For how long, that is unclear. Honda shares a somber look with me, evading Jounouchi's eyes. He needn't know the few details we do know. When we first heard the news it took over an hour before we were given any further information besides that they had several individuals in custody. Their identities remain a mystery. For all we know it could be injured assassins that they are treating.

This is the worst part: the unknown.

The waiting.

"They'll be fine," Honda states in a steady voice. "No worries. If pushovers like us could make it out of there in one piece then they can no problem."

"That's true!" Jounouchi smiles, lips twitching as he trembles. "I'll bet…I'll bet the army got there too late. Mink, Malik, an' Niu probably already had taken care of everything."

"Hell, I'll be Niu didn't even have to do anything," Honda adds holding up his fist in a victorious gesture. "Minkah and Malik were just sitting there waiting for him with Ryou."

"An… An' Ry didn't have a scratch on him," Jou adds, eyelids fluttering as the medications and sudden rush take their toll. "Not even a paper cut."

"Fool," Honda snorts, hand on his good arm helping Jou ease back down onto his back. "Why would he have a paper cut?"

"Nnn." Jounouchi shakes his head in a sluggish manner, eyes closing at last. "I said he _didn't_ have one, moron."

Honda doesn't retort to the jab, watching despondently as his friend slips into an uneasy sleep, tremors causing the bed to shudder with him. The mask drops and he bows his head.

"The people they found…they're in bad shape," he mumbles under his breath in case Jounouchi hasn't completely drifted off.

"Honda…"

"You heard what they said," he grounds out between gritted teeth.

"They're alive."

"We don't even know if it's them or not!"

I don't answer straight away. He isn't a naïve child. There is no real way of reassuring him. We hold similar knowledge of the situation; perhaps Honda even more so given that he was out there fighting alongside Niu. It's given him a bleaker outlook in any case.

"There's a part of me that doesn't want it to be them," he admits in a softer tone, ridding it of the callousness. "I don't want them to have endured shit like that…" Voice cracking he swallows, eyes hardening in recollection. "But I just can't see them doing that to other people. Even if their enemies were Apophis."

There were no details, once again, but they informed us the individuals they found sported wounds from various degrees of torture. I don't doubt the soldiers' affirmations about such things. They would know what is a combat wound and what is inflicted for the sole purpose of pain.

"You have to believe in them. Trust they can make it through this."

Brown eyes are hard as he glares at the white tile floor. Even asleep Jounouchi quakes, emitting small noises from his throat as he's plagued by an onslaught of misshapen dreams. Honda rests his hand carefully over his friend's injured shoulder.

"How can I believe in them when I can't even hold faith in myself?"

I knew from the beginning the risks our fleeing involved. Still I berate myself for allowing Jounouchi and Honda to come with us. At the same time, I know that if I had forbade it they would have followed us anyway. And if they had not been with us we would be dead right now. That is a fact.

"You did what you had to do in order to survive."

"Stop lecturing me and pretending you understand. You've never killed anybody!"

His voice is quiet but they are coated with venom. It's not so much he's angry at me. There are stains on his hands that only he can see. When he returned from cleaning I saw the raised, reddened skin on his hands where he'd nearly scrubbed the flesh off.

When he and Jounouchi accepted those guns, their motive hadn't been to meet the army in combat. While they were far from affable allies—and even calling them allies is a stretch—they weren't Apophis. The soldiers they came upon weren't the ruthless terrorists they had been mentally preparing themselves to face.

If it had been Apophis they had fought and killed, they could have all of the counseling they wanted. They could openly articulate the complex emotions they were experiencing at having killed a fellow human being. No one would have blamed them for slaughtering a pack of assassins hell-bent on killing them. They would have been commended for their actions. Everything would have been justified.

Instead they have to keep it to themselves, only daring speak of the incident when we are alone. Even then, Honda refuses to open up about it. His guard is up constantly

**(Ryou's POV)**

I slam the door behind me, latching it securely as I lean my back against it. Body trembling, chest heaving, I dare not peek out of the windows. That was too close.

Minkah told me not to follow him back there. Why didn't I listen? If I had done as he said it would have spared me that near-death experience just now.

But who was shooting at me? And where was it coming from? I heard my brother shout; he no doubt saw what was about to happen and intervened. Which probably put him in even more danger. Shit, why didn't I do as he said?

Malik and Niu are exactly as I left them, lying next to each other on the floor. Malik is on his back. I turned Niu onto his side after he began choking on the blood collecting in his throat, unable to swallow properly.

Cautiously I finger the gun, immediately dismissing the idea of going back out there. I've already gotten in the way. Who knows what that cost Minkah? I can't risk another blunder like that. Next time it will be my head.

For the first time in what feels like an eternity, I fully feel—or don't feel—my body's response to all of the wounds, cold, and adrenaline rushes I've pushed it through. My lungs are on fire and my limbs are tremulous. Slowly I sink to the floor, back pressed against the door, coat making a _shhh_ sound against the metal as it slides down it.

'Minkah, please get out of there!'

Black ashes tumble like sleet, hardened pieces tapping like fingernail tips on the windows. I focus on breathing, realizing how I keep holding my breath when I'm frightened. Never stop breathing. Keep breathing.

Rocking back and forth, I wait. Is anybody looking for us? Are the others okay? Kek and Afika were insinuating otherwise. Was it the other two assassins? Where are they?

I cannot tell if the sun has risen or if it is the blaze from the distant fires. Minkah grasped what they were. I still don't understand what is burning or who started them. I don't comprehend the significance of it. There must be, because my brother was shaken upon seeing them.

Outlines begin to turn hazy, and I blink heavily in order to remain awake. It feels like ages since I last slept. My body urges me to do nothing more than curl up into a ball and close my eye for the next ten years. My body is exhausted. I'm worn through, no energy reserved. I've used up everything I have, all the willpower I possess.

Malik…Niu…

If I can just…keep my eye open a little longer…

_Minkah_…

There are hands. I can indistinctly feel hands hoisting me, moving me. This stirs my muddled mind into consciousness again. I breathe a rasped sigh of relief. He came. Minkah's safe.

I think I might have fallen asleep for a while. This makes me feel guilty, having left everything for him to handle. He's injured too. It isn't fair to leave the burden solely to him.

I manage to open my eye. My vision is obscure, muddled by sleep and distress. I'm on my back, my coat tucked under the back of my head to keep it from bumping on the floor.

The first thing that comes to my mind is I'm shaking. No. _Everything_ is shaking. Inhaling deeply, I notice the air does not steel my breath. It's actually…warm.

A steady growl is emitted from all around me, lying within the belly of the beast. It feels like we're moving at a steady speed; Minkah no doubt rushing to get us to help. It sways back and forth in jerky movements that would have knocked me off my feet had I been standing. Thankfully he seems to know how to operate this contraption, having turned the heaters on to aid in stabilizing our current conditions.

Clearing my sore throat several times, I cough, garbled sounds discharging from my strained vocal cords. Hacking, I clutch my throat, slowly turning onto my stomach as we jolt sharply. Reaching out clutch Malik's arm with my other hand. Face covered in blood, nose busted, he doesn't respond to the touch.

The copper stench reeks through the small quarters. Too much. My stomach lurches and I have to swallow hard to force the bile back down. I look up once I am able to breathe more normally, watching the trees whizz by through one of the small windows. Minkah is pushing this thing as fast as it will go. Like me, he is determined to protect our friends. The urgency is not without grounds.

Digging my nails into the floor scuffed from boot treads, I attempt to rise. My muscles will not obey me any longer. As soon as they sense my intention to get up they shut off, refusing to let me budge. Panting, I resign to rest the bandaged side of my face on the floor so I can stare at the door separating me from my brother. I don't let go of Malik, fingers curling into the slippery fabric of his coat.

"M-Min…"

Even if I could speak above a whisper he wouldn't hear me. The engine is too powerful, snarling and howling like a powerful predator. My head is tossed with a burst of pain from the sharp jerking of the vehicle. Moaning, I close my eye to will the ache away. As soon as the throbbing in my temples stops I'll try to get up again. Just another minute and I'll be ready…

Everything is still.

Groaning as my body protests to my revival, I blink hard. My vision is foggy. Even my mind has become numbed. I cannot comprehend whether I'm sitting or on my stomach on the floor. Am I even awake? Everything blurs when I try to move.

The door to the control room creaks open on shrill metal hinges. I would cover my ears if I could muster the strength. Instead my eye snaps shut impulsively as I wince. The piercing sound makes my head throb; like adding salt to an already infected wound.

At the same time I am relieved. We've stopped. He's gotten us somewhere safe. All of us are going to be okay. The other two are still breathing. We're all alive.

Heavy footsteps echo in the passenger chamber, approaching me slowly. Excitement pounding in my chest, I open my eye. All I see are a pair of black boots right in front of my face. I wait expectantly for him to kneel down and smile in relief. To speak to me and reassure me.

The boots don't budge.

What is he doing? Perhaps listening for danger that could be outside? A trembling begins in my chest and shudders through the rest of my body. It's the fear manifesting from sheer psychological to physical, outwardly revealing the terror I have been fighting with myself to keep at bay. Surely he's going to say something now that I've been reduced to a pathetic shivering mass?

Instead, after another agonizing minute, he steps over me. Wha…? He just…What's he doing? The short footsteps stop as he stands over Malik and Niu. Once again there is no further movement. Isn't he going to check on them at least? They're in worse shape than me. Why hasn't he said anything? Maybe he didn't see I am awake.

"Min…kah?" I croak, determined to get his attention.

The cold hits me like a knife in my back. My entire body shudders as the wind whines, pulsating in my ears the wilderness's frenzied heartbeat. Chest heaving as that frigid air cuts my throat, I focus entirely upon the muscles in my neck. Straining them with every drop of strength I possess, I shakily lift my head. My nose is scrunched against the floor as I slowly crane my neck, turning my head from the left to the right so I may see what is going on.

I'm just in time to see the metal door leading outside slam shut, the sound reverberating through the metal walls like drums.

**(Marik's POV)**

The heart monitor beeps in a clear rhythm. The doctors are relieved by the steady tempo. I had the sound, always associate it with that incalculable number of trips I was rushed to the emergency each time I broke. On the rare occasion I could go home the next day. Usually it was much longer.

This time it is not my pulse the wretched machine is intoning.

My ears strain to catch words from Grandpa and Honda's muffled argument with the soldiers down the hallway. I'm only able to decipher fragments, not enough that it makes any sense to me. Honda is more vocal, but instead of trying to calm him Grandpa seems to be just as upset. My hand comes up and I trail my fingers over the scar tissue covering my throat.

"I'm sure everything's fine," Yugi says quietly from his perch on Yami's bed. "The army probably is just being difficult. Refusing to let us visit them or something."

I nod dazedly in automatic response. It would not be anything surprising if the army were denying us rights to see my brother and the others. That's something sure to get both Honda and Grandpa rattled up.

Something in my gut tells me it's not so.

"Marik, just wait until they come in and tell us at least," my friend implores me, itching at the dressings wrapped around his arms.

I sport similar wounds. We and Grandpa each received some burns from the fire, but nothing serious. Even if he were on a ventilator, our grandfather would drag the machine though the hospital with him until he had seen with his own eyes that we all were safe. That's the kind of man he is.

That's why I am anxious when I hear that distress in his tone, that he is raising his voice. Perhaps two hours ago we were told the army was flying in more people from the mountains. That's all Honda and Grandpa said anyway. I could tell they were holding something back but did not ask. I've learned to never ask that question.

Whatever it was, they were apparently still being kept in the dark for the most part. Honda was livid. Grandpa pressed for more information, but kept his temper in check. This dispute is different. Each time he speaks his voice gets louder and more on edge, more adamant and agitated.

The mind plays worse games than almost any reality. I have learned that through my own nightmares. At least I hope those things never really occurred. Perhaps that is yet another lie Malik and Grandpa used to shield me. I have learned from Minkah's own quest for his past that sometimes it's better not to go looking for those answers. Some things are better left buried deep where no one will ever find them.

Perhaps that is what scared me more than anything else when they went after Kek, Afika, and Ryou. I understand all too well. There is no clear marker of right and wrong. Lies and truths merge; often the lies being the lesser of two evils.

But Minkah didn't care. He didn't stop to think what he was demanding. I watched him crumble with my own eyes. He broke just like I did. And that was while still believing the lies. What will it be like when there is no safety net of falsehoods to catch him when he slips? The fall will be much harder, with bleaker outcomes. How do you pick yourself up when you have nothing solid to stand upon?

He and Afika…I know they had a different relationship than Malik and me, but it was the same form of sheltering. I remember when the world was Malik and nothing else. When everything and everyone else were nothing but evils and threats trying to harm us. Malik was my only protection. Afika was Minkah's.

Minkah was screaming and ranting about murdering Afika. The sudden flood of memories had been more than his fragile mind could handle. The seams Afika and possibly others had knitted were tearing, the walls he built to shield him were crumbling. And as they disintegrated, Minkah clawed at them, desperate for more, thirsty for something he should not have tasted.

I could never hurt Malik. The very idea is ludicrous. Despite everything he's done and all he has and has not said, I could never blame him. It isn't that I feel obligated even though I owe him my life. That's not the reason. He's my brother. Sometimes the truth isn't the most important thing. And that makes me wonder…

Did Minkah realize that in time?

"Marik?"

I make myself look at Yugi.

"I'm sure Malik is…"

"…**still out there!" **Honda bellows at the top of his lungs. **"What's wrong with you people?"**

There isn't a clear reply and Honda doesn't wait for one. Instead he keeps shouting angrily, Grandpa and two or three soldiers joining in. The hospital staff doesn't even try to intervene, having already been intimidated into silence earlier by the army. Doctors and nurses scurry in and out of rooms, cowering in the presence of the scrutinizing, suspicious soldiers. I doubt anyone has bothered to fill them in on what's happening.

"I guess we won't be getting any answers for a while longer," Yugi mumbles. "They'd better not get themselves thrown out or arrested."

"It would be the latter. The army isn't going to let us out of their sight."

"Great," my friend groans, laying his head wearily against his brother's shoulder. "We're going to be trailed for years to come even if they do let us go by some miracle."

That isn't even a fear of mine. My mind cannot even grasp the idea. Until I know without question that Malik and the others are alive and safe I cannot worry about anything that far in the future. Even if it is, in fact, very near and closing in around us.

"I really would rather be…I dunno…back in school now. God, never thought I'd say something like that," Yugi admits with a weak smile in a fruitless attempt to lighten the mood and direct our attention elsewhere.

The smile disappears immediately as the uproar intensifies, more voices adding to the ruckus. I swear I hear Jounouchi in the pandemonium. It wouldn't be surprising if he left his bed despite the bullet wound. That's the type of person he is. He'll join a brawl if it involves people he cares about. Feet shuffle on the tile floor and I pray it's only them dragging him back to his room.

I shake my head. There is no sense getting involved. It would only cause more problems. Even if I did get out there no one would take notice. They would not hear me amidst the commotion they're making.

The door opens and a nurse scurries inside. Once in the safety of the room she leans back against the door as she catches he breath, clipboard clutched tightly to her heaving chest. Only when she meets our eyes does she regain her wits, quickly straightening up and coughing lightly. I don't hold it against her. The hospital staff knows virtually nothing about what's happening. To have them shouting at each other out there…

"J-Just came to check on him," she manages to steady her voice, reluctantly leaving her post by the door and walking towards Yami. "Any changes?"

"Besides the chaos outside, not much," Yugi replies as she checks Yami's pulse. "We heard they flew in more patients. Do you know anything about them?"

She hesitates before glancing over her shoulder as if expecting an officer to be peering through the door honing in on our every word. Turning back she writes something else down on Yami's chart.

"I don't have any specifics. They are all teenage males with serious injuries. Two are in stable condition. One is critical. All are currently in surgery."

Yugi's breathing catches as he shoots me a panicked look. I gulp the fear lining my throat as the nurse looks back and forth between us, gauging our reaction, trying to make more sense of what's happened. With the little information she was able to give us, we now know why Honda and Grandpa are incensed and not backing down.

"Only three?" I whisper aloud.

**(Minkah's POV)**

_Inhale_

'_What are you doing?' a voice probes from somewhere close by. _

_There is a gentle tone to it, like the crooning sadness of a dove. Dread and hope fill me at once, pouring into one another creating a concoction I'll never be able to separate again. In the darkness behind my eyes I hide, too afraid to take the chance. Blurry shadows dance but don't form any recognizable silhouette. _

'_I want it to be you. Damn it, for just once! Why is it never you, Um?'_

'_What are you talking about?' the voice chides me. 'Open your eyes.'_

_A whimper rises in me. I would shake my head if still able. _

_Exhale_

'_I couldn't bear another disappointment. Not again. If it weren't you…I can't open my eyes and have it not be you!'_

'…_I see.'_

_It is quiet, a twinge of misery in it that nearly causes me to act against my better judgment. What do I do? _

'_Maybe if you told me…something only she would know.' _

_Inhale_

_The person hums in indecision before replying, this time prodding with light teasing. _

'_But then how would that solve anything? How would you know it was the truth?'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Silly!' Laughter- that bright sound briefly warms the emptiness inside of me. 'If only I know it then you wouldn't, now would you?'_

_Exhale_

_I almost shoot them a frustrated glare but keep my lids motionless. A moment is nothing but heartache if it's not her. I can't take any more pain and disappointment. _

_Unfortunately what they said is correct. I know almost nothing about my mother. If I had met her on the streets she would have been a complete stranger to me. Never have I been able to discern her voice from the others. _

_Inhale_

'_Afik…He's gone.' The individual doesn't respond. 'Just like you.'_

'_It must have been time. We measure our lives by how long we potentially __**could**__ live, not how long, individually, we are __**meant**__ to live. I died young as well.'_

_Tears breach the space between my eyelids, gliding slowly down the contours of my face. I'm unable to wipe them away. Most likely the poison's doing. _

_Exhale_

'_I'll be joining the two of you soon. I thought it'd be Niu I asked, but it looks like I get to ask you in person.'_

'_So ask me,' the voice encourages. _

'_No. Not yet.'_

'_What will change?' "she" persists. 'After you stop breathing do you think the truth will change or that it will be any easier to accept?'_

'_No…'_

'_What then?'_

_Even I am unsure. Could it be I'll only trust the voices when I myself am nothing more than a voice? One of the millions of whispers spread out, echoing through time? Or will it just be easier to hear and acknowledge?_

'_When I'm dead—then I'll know it's you.'_

'_Will you?'_

_Inhale_

_Those two words shake the little confidence I possess. What if I don't recognize her? What if there are just as many masks and lies, if not more?_

_I'll be all alone._

'_You need to open your eyes already. Tune out everyone else and hear yourself for once. Just look around you!'_

_Even the tears feel cold as they escape. _

_Exhale_

_What difference does it make now? I used up my chances. The moment I went back for Afik I sealed my fate. Why couldn't I just let go?_

_I've never been good at letting go. I always held tight. Now there's nothing. There's no one. _

'_Not if you keep your eyes shut tight, simsimah.'_

_Inhale_

_Upon hearing this I try in vain to open my eyes, to see Um's smiling face before me. My body doesn't respond. Inwardly I scream, clawing at the physical barriers keeping us apart. Not now! I want to see her! _

'_**Um**__!' I scream wanting so badly to reach out to her, to touch her._

_She seems to realize my plight, voice calm and soothing. _

'_It's going to be all right.'_

_Exhale_

'_Not it's not!' I wail. 'I didn't want to die yet! I know it's selfish after what you and Afik…!'_

'_Selfish?' she repeats. 'What's so selfish about wanting to live? I wanted those things you do. Family. Friends. A life without fear.'_

'_So did __**he**__!' The tears surge forth. 'He would have wanted it too! He didn't know any better! He didn't know!'_

'_Simsimah…'_

'_He didn't know!' I continue to cry, wanting to redeem him in her eyes. It was Afik that killed her after all. 'He didn't…'_

_Inhale_

_Where is he? Why is he silent now? I saw him die. Is he angry with me for wanting more? Does he hate me? I never wanted him to hate me. When I see him again I'll make it up to him somehow. I must. _

_She reads my thoughts. _

'_You won't be seeing him again, simsimti'_

_Exhale_

_**What**__?_

_Panic consumes me and I am ready to start screaming again. _

'_Why can't I see him? Why do we have to be apart? Is this because of Ryou and the others? Did Afik choose this?'_

_A soft chuckle. _

'_Do you honestly believe he'd ever choose such a thing?'_

_No. He wouldn't. Even after all of the threats and bloodshed he would never agree to distance himself from me. That's just the way he is. Always by my side, always my fallen guardian angel._

'_Then why…?'_

'_Do you remember the story? Of Re's travels through the Underworld?'_

_Inhale_

'_Of course,' I scoff hastily, not sure what this has to do with Afik and I being separated. 'The leaders implanted that stupid story in our minds.' _

'_In that story…Apophis always comes back. In some way, shape, or form it always will.' _

'_It won't. They can't. We're all dead…well, besides Severa.' I shake this off. 'But what does that have to do with…?'_

'_Re always rises again.' A peace spreads over me as if she's drawn me into her embrace, though physically I feel nothing. 'Tell me, Minkah, which will you bring back?'_

'_What…do you mean?'_

_Exhale_

_I can almost hear the smile on her lips and feel the warmth of her skin. It's like she's whispering into my ear, as if she's somehow gotten inside of my head. _

'_You need to open your eyes, Minkah. You're still breathing.'_

**(Ryou's POV)**

"What else can we do?" Honda demands in a fierce voice glaring at the window. "It's not like they'll let us leave and go look for him."

The thin white curtain has been pulled aside. Jounouchi's sitting cross-legged on his bed, arm in a sling, bandages giving the illusion of a massive muscle like a bodybuilder. Brown stains are matted through his hair. Dark circles line his eyes and Honda's. Both are pale, like that one bleak night snatched a lifetime of exposure to sun from their skin.

Two days and night have since passed since those horrific events. Dusk is falling again. I only know this because Honda keeps peeking out the window from between the blinds; a violation of the army's direct orders to us to stay away from the windows. Several Apophis members are still at large. They aren't the only ones missing.

"Do you think he went with them?" Jounouchi ventures what no one else has dared vocalize.

"Of course not!" Honda snaps unintentionally at the blonde who flinches in response. He sighs, motioning at me with his eyes as a signal to our friend. "Jou, Minkah wouldn't abandon us. He wouldn't go back to those people."

"Maybe he would."

The both gawk at me in disbelief. I close my eye, fresh bandages holding my wounded one closed. Unlike in the mountains, there is pain now. The numbness is gone.

After the surgery I awoke in agony and confusion. Even with the medications I remembered someone driving us to safety. Two black boots in front of my face. No words. Stepping carelessly over me. The person just left us. The soldiers located us using their thermal radar in their helicopters. They had sensed the movement while the vehicle was being driven. I was unaware of time lapsing, but they had found us less than fifteen minutes after our driver abandoned us.

"Ryou, don't think like that," Honda admonishes me in a softer tone.

"I don't _want_ to think like this," I reply monotonously, wincing when I try to shift. My side is padded with thick bandages protecting my broken ribs from further harm. "And I began to doubt it was him after the person left us stranded like that."

"Mink wouldn't do that," Jounouchi agrees with a curt nod and a lopsided grin.

It goes quiet.

He really wasn't with us for that long. Even less this second time. Was it enough that he could really throw the rest of his life aside? I know the other assassins didn't mean much to him, but what about Afika? I listened to the pain in my brother's voice and watched him struggle against his own emotions in order to protect me.

Minkah wanted us safe. What if it really was him that drove us? He could have known the army would find us fast, attracting plenty of attention with the reckless speed we were going. But what if he couldn't go with us—didn't want to go with us? What if we aren't supposed to look for him anymore? What if he made his choice in my absence when he didn't have to defend anybody?

What if he chose Afika?

"Minkah would have left some sign or something for us to know he's all right," Honda argues, seeing what's churning in my mind. "He wouldn't have left without saying anything to anybody. Even if he couldn't man-up to say goodbye, he would have done _something_."

He's right. Something about this is off. I do believe Minkah would avoid goodbyes. It'd be too hard to go through with. None of us would willingly allow him to go. Is that why the person didn't say anything? Was it Minkah unable to tell me he was leaving me behind? Even in my weakened state I would have latched onto one of those boots. He would have had to drag me along by his foot.

"He would know that if he didn't give us some sign he's okay that we'll keep looking."

"But Honda, if he's with the Apophis guys wouldn't we look for him anyway?" Jounouchi points out glumly.

"The army is the only one capable of that right now," Honda replies through gritted teeth, peering between the plastic blinds again. "None of us are in the shape to go trekking through those mountains again."

"I guess it's just as well," Jounouchi says thoughtfully, scratching at his injured arm. "They'll find him out there or he left with Apophis. Either way, we should see them again."

Honda straightens, giving our friend a strange look.

"How do you figure?"

Jounouchi shrugs with his good shoulder.

"Do you think the assassins would suddenly give up on trying to kill us?"

"Jou, even if Minkah did go with them, he wouldn't attempt to murder us again!"

"I didn't say he would," Jounouchi corrects him, continuing to shudder. "But his comrades should still."

Honda glances at the blocked window unsurely. He's worn out. I'm not sure how much he and Mr. Mutou have slept since arriving here. The two of them have been running between rooms. Thankfully the army reluctantly agreed to allow the hospital to put two of the injured per room. It was part of Mr. Mutou's strategy, pointing out that it would be easier to protect us if there were fewer rooms to watch around the clock.

"Maybe he's convinced them we're not worth their time," Honda states. "I can't imagine him returning to their group unless they agreed to leave us alone."

I should be happy at this revelation. Instead, my heart sinks. While it appears we may be safer than previously thought, if they were still after us then it increased our chance of seeing my brother again.

When I came to, I told them about the cabin. They had saved me. It was worth the chance they'd save him as well. Mr. Mutou made clear of that to them.

It had taken precious time for them to get to the house. The premises was lined with explosives—the army's own devices. Honda later filled me in that Kek had massacred a good portion of the soldiers. No doubt he took what weapons he could.

The house was burned to the ground, just as so many empty abodes scattered throughout the area. But this one had been occupied. They found charred human remains scattered in one section. I had vomited upon hearing this update. A few hours later the soldiers revealed they believed all the body parts belonged to one individual. Since nothing was recognizable, they had the doctors examine what they had in order to determine things like age, gender, and so forth. When they told us the approximate height, we were able to give the corpse a name.

Minkah had told the truth. He said Kek was dead. Such relief had overcome me to hear it yet again. That monster is dead. Not only that, he's an incomplete, burned corpse the army is going to dissect. There really couldn't be any fate more fitting for him.

"What about Niu?"

Honda eyes Jounouchi skeptically.

"What about him? He's going to be fine, Jou. We're not going to let the army have him. Mr. Mutou's already mentioned adopting him along with Ryou and Minkah."

He smirks at my astonished expression. No one had told me that. Mr. Mutou has been planning to adopt me and my brother? Since when?

"Minkah knows. Mr. Mutou already asked him," Honda reveals quietly as he watches me somber.

I look to him, feeling hopeless. "I guess he turned down the idea?"

"Nah. Gramps told him not to answer right away. To think 'bout it," Jou fills me in. "But that wasn't what I was talking about, Honda man."

We both stare at the blonde, waiting for him to explain just what he means. The pain medications have made him and me a bit loopy at times. I'll catch myself babbling on about things that don't even make sense to me. And Jou does that a lot on any given day _without_ morphine.

"What about Niu then?"

"Like what we were talkin' about before—about Apophis not coming after us. How we said Mink might have convinced them to leave us alone."

"So?"

"They won't let Niu live. He knows waaay more than the rest of us. Heck, he was one of them…to some degree. Plus who else could track them down besides him? No matter what Mink may have been able to talk them out of, killing Niu is not one."

"Shit!" Honda hurries for the door.

"What are you gonna do?" Jounouchi calls out, making to get up and follow.

"Stay put, Jou. We can't make a scene of this. I'll get Mr. Mutou to beef security around Niu!"

"Don't!" our friend warns him. "Don't get them any more suspicious of Niu than they already are!"

"If they're after him…!"

"Jou and I are fine here, Honda," I cut in. "Go and stay with Niu. And tell Mr. Mutou what's going on—"

I'm not sure he caught even that much, the door slamming behind him. Jounouchi exhales heavily, slumping back onto his overstuffed pillow.

"Geez, we don't ever catch a break, do we?"

I nod glumly.

"What's with the sad face?"

Jounouchi grins at me when I look at him.

"And what's with your happy face?" I ask.

"Cause we've figured out what's going down. We'll be ready for them when they get here."

"So? None of us are up for fighting, Jou."

"So? _So_?" Jounouchi wags his finger at me. "You think Mink would stand by and let them kill Niu? Not happenin'! If he is with them, then he's headed straight this way."

**(Minkah's POV)**

"Afika?" I rasp.

Just as yesterday, there is no answer. Not that he would hear me. My throat is raw from calling for him in this harsh climate. Pain flares every time my raw vocal cords are forced to vocalize his name again. My lungs are starving, hungrily devouring the thin oxygen with each shallow breath.

There is no trail to follow and the snowmobile I found hidden in some brush, most likely Kek's, ran out of fuel late this afternoon. It had a silencer on the motor, allowing me to shout and listen for a rejoinder. Also, it made it easier to keep track of the army's movements. The army vehicle was gone. They have Ryou, Malik, and Niu. Those three are probably safer with the army when I'm not there. My presence only stirs those bastards up.

I can't return to them. Not yet. I have to find Afik. He's alone out here and he's hurt bad. I can't leave him to Severa. Though her motives are more obscure than ever given this most recent turn of events.

It wasn't poison. Severa shot us with some other chemical. Whatever it was, it didn't kill us. Knocked us out and kept us unconscious for an extended amount of time. What the hell did Kasiya design such a strong sedative for? He was just as insane as Fida, his predecessor.

It was late in the day when I woke. What day—I'm not sure. Too long at any rate.

"Afik?"

My breath has been wheezing since I awoke and my body won't stop shaking. I'm betting it's because of the damn drug.

Did he leave of his own accord? As I was waking…I almost remember talking to someone. I can't make sense of it. It's like my brain won't even give me a hint as to whether it was a portion of some ludicrous dream or if someone was really with me. I don't remember anything said, that's what makes it complicated. Just someone urging me to open my eyes. For some reason, this encounter or whatever keeps surfacing in my mind. Perhaps he was telling me something important; like he was going to find transportation or help of some kind. That's what I figured.

At any rate, I waited. I sat alone in that damn house all night, not risking the temperatures that plummet when the sun vanishes. Granted, I moved to the lower level, not wanting to stay in the same room as Kek's stinking remains. Sifting through the closets I found a bright red ski jacket. Begrudgingly I put it on. I'm like a big, dumb red target just screaming **Shoot Me **to the helicopters.

"_Perhaps it isn't all black and white."_

"Afika!" I pant, trudging bit by bit through dense foliage that catches on my pant legs and bootlaces.

_"The assassins that Apophis trained are also victims. You were children forcibly taken from your families. You were robbed of any real life…"_

Tripping repeatedly, I reluctantly slow my pace in order to keep my footing.

"… _You weren't allowed to be children. You were taught to be killing machines."_

What Yami said to me that night…It was the first time someone gave a glimmer of hope for Afik and the rest of them. Before that they were either they were weapons or a lost cause. To the "normal" world we are pure evil. But Yami said that wasn't true. He said the fault didn't lie entirely with us. While we are far from guiltless we aren't the root of this insanity.

It's what I want to believe. One of the many complex reasons I went back for Afik. The idea that it doesn't have to be one way or another. There are more than two choices. Neither of us realized it at the time when we were threatening each other. Now I have and I need to find him—need to make things right somehow. There is no plan, no instinct to tell me how to survive this. It is essential I take charge and become vulnerable all at once. Then I will not be swayed by Afik but will be able to show him I am sincere.

"_There's a large grey area in the middle where innocent and guilty are fused together, unable to separate. That maybe many a victim is also an aggressor but not out of choice."_

When I awoke I had the urge to apologize to Afik. I don't even know why. He had been the one attacking me and my friends. He wasn't in the right. It's like I have had a change of heart about many things in the time I was unconscious.

The drug must still be messing with my brain.

"You should sit down already. You look like shit."

I gape at the figure sitting in a clearing just ahead. He's leaning with his back against the base of a lone fir tree, brown eyes studying me from under shaggy black bangs. Snowflakes melt on bronze skin as he tilts his head.

"Afik?" I squeak, slogging over to him, hesitating as I reach the edge of the tree line.

He's tranquil there, so at ease that I am sure he's nothing but a mirage in this wintry desert.

"What're you doing now?" he asks in exasperation, noting my apprehension.

Glancing around like a timid hare, I strain my ears for any sound of the army. It's not exactly wise to picnic out in the open like this when people are hunting us. Afika rolls his eyes at the sad display of cowardice.

"Would you sit and relax already?"

"Where's S-Severa?" I ask, obeying him and sinking down in the snow beside him against my better judgment. I'm exhausted.

Afika shrugs.

"Not here."

That's a good enough answer for me.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," I breathe, lungs rattling. "Where have you b-been?"

"Right here."

He nods up at the evergreen towering above us. I don't try to make sense of this; how he could have gotten all the way out here without any mode of transportation. Why he would choose this spot or know I would show up.

None of that is important since I have found him.

Exhaling a shaky breath I lean my head against his shoulder, eyelids fluttering as I fight against Morpheus' welcoming embrace. The worst thing I could do would be to drift off when dusk is drawing so near.

"No falling asleep."

"I know," I muffle a yawn with the back of my uninjured hand, snuggling closer against him. He smells like pine. "I'm glad I f-found you, Afik."

"Hn."

"You're mad at me, I know." This cuts my heart to the core. "I want to make it up t-to…to you."

He doesn't reply. Instead he casts a fleeting look at my hands. His passive expression doesn't give away his emotions when he speaks.

"You'll never learn to let go."

I look down at my injured hand where the bullet went straight through my palm. My fingers are deadlocked around the hilt of my khepesh. I gaze at it in stupefaction, hadn't even realized I had been carrying it with me all this time.

Afika chuckles.

"It's so natural to you that you didn't even notice, did you?"

I wait for biting comments from him about me swearing an oath never to take another life. Even though my temper has simmered his viewpoints have not changed. He still carries a hatred for every other person in my life.

What are they thinking, I wonder. Do they believe I ran off with Afik? Are they looking for me? Or did they give up without any fuss? I no longer can fool myself into believing they will just let me go. They care too much. Surely they can comprehend it's the same for me with Afik? I don't have a clue what to do next now that we've been reunited.

"How long have we been out here?" I yawn, not feeling any heat from his body. "Severa used some potent s-sedative on m-me."

"So it would seem."

I conjure a feeble smile, wanting him to wrap me tight in his strong embrace and make me warm. He'd keep me awake with his smooth tone and enticing tongue. And when I'm a gentle sigh from sleep he'd rouse me with a nudge followed by a jab with his elbow if I failed to respond in time.

My face falls, the fragile smile slipping away as the cold remains. The trembling has worsened as the sky darkens, stained a deep blue. The sun is disappearing, traveling into the depths of the imaginary Underworld of the ancients. For once, it isn't Apophis and their cruelty that comes to mind first.

"Afik?"

Fear pools in the pit of my stomach. I push my nose into his shirt, inhaling with all the strength my frail lungs can muster. The only scent I pick up is that of the evergreen we are resting beneath.

_Where is the blood? _

"Afik?" I repeat, pressing my hand over his chest. "Wha…You were s-severely hurt."

"And?"

My fingers run over his abdomen, rough fabric causing small cuts on my fingers as I search desperately for a heartbeat.

"How did you get here?" I babble, the trees and frosty air closing in around us fast. "Your legs were both…H-How…?"

"Hey kid!"

I gasp, leaning back against him while gazing at two men standing before me dressed in thick winter wear. Both are bundled in dark green uniforms, guns ready. One of them pulls his scarf down so his entire face is visible.

Shit! The army! Afik, don't do anything irrational!

"P-Please…" I implore my lover not to act, never turning away from the men for a second.

"Minkah?" the one closer to me inquires. "Are you Minkah?"

Dazedly I nod, too afraid to do anything else. I keep my arm holding the khepesh lowered, not wanting to give them a reason to shoot us. Ryou didn't give the army Afik's picture. There's still a chance…

The man forces a smile. "Your family is safe. We've flown them to a hospital. We've been looking everywhere for you. Come. We have a helicopter a half mile from here."

I fumble for Afik's hand, unable to find it. Why hasn't he said anything?

"You w-won't…"

Nothing will come out clear. I find myself incapable of forming a coherent sentence as my teeth chatter awfully. The man steps forward and holds out a gloved hand to me.

"Come on, kid. You're freezing your ass off out here. Let's get you to your family."

"I'm…I'm not le-leaving him!"

Exchanging a chary glance with his partner, he asks: "There's somebody else out here?"

The second soldier raises his gun, sweeping the tree line with hawk-like eyes. What is he doing? Afik is right behind me. The first man kneels beside me, expression becoming grim as he takes in my pathetic form.

"Shuji, we need to get this one to the chopper pronto!" He presses a button on the small radio attached to his collar. "This is Private Tadao reporting. We have located Minkah. Requesting a medical team be ready on standby at the hospital. Patient is suffering from severe hypothermia."

Patient?

I let out a yelp of protest and fear as he hoists me up by the arm, commencing in dragging me away from Afika. Squirming, I can't move my arm high enough to strike him. The second soldier follows after, still watching the trees for some invisible enemy.

"L-Let go! Afik!" I call hoarsely, tears brimming my stinging eyes. Don't let them separate us again! "Afik!"

"Calm down, kid. There's no one but us," the soldier mumbles as he adjusts his arm under my shoulder.

Whimpering I turn my head, gazing desperately over my shoulder to the lone tree, a single imprint in the snow beneath it where someone had sat. I scratch at the man's coat, looking about in a panic when I cannot find him.

"Quit fighting me! It's a hallucination, kid! Shuji, some help!"

_Don't vanish again! _

"Afik!" I howl as the second soldier rushes over, forcing me to turn away from the spot where I found him at long last. "Afika!"


	28. Chapter 28: Fanin

Ah my loves, it has been too long! So this didn't go quite as I planned-the chapter was so long and fragmented that there are TWO lovely chapters. (This one is 33 frikin' pages on its own) The second is nearing completion now that I've got this one sorted out.

_**assif**_**: **sorry

_**habibi**_**: **my love

_**fanin**_**: **mortal

Lyrics from Within Temptation's "Forgiven". This chapter dedication shall go to **Kai** (glad to hear it's a fav! Hope the ending exceeds expectations!) and **LYNN 08. **Let's get a move'on, shall we? XD

Couldn't save you from the start  
Love you so it hurts my soul  
Can you forgive me for trying again?  
Your silence makes me hold my breath  
Oh, time has passed you by

**Chapter 28: **_**Fanin**_

**(Niu's POV) **

"Boys, you're going to be late _again_!" the shop keeper's muffled shout reaches all corners of the apartment. "Don't expect me to keep making excuses for you! Hurry up!"

Suffice to say he is a shop keeper no longer. Thankfully we don't have to worry about all of the outrageous medical bills. It's one of the many things the army took care of for us in exchange for what they believe is full cooperation on our part. Really it is in their best interests to keep a close eye on us. To me this feeling of being hovered over, someone always watching my every move is akin to my life in Apophis. The positive is I don't have to kill anyone…for now anyway.

I lean back against the cheap metal headboard that squeaks from my weight. My fingers drum on the geometric patterns of the quilt for the sake of doing something. Car horns blare a mere two blocks away on one of the main roads of Domino. They never come any closer to this place tucked away in the forgotten side streets of the city.

Mr. Mutou's footsteps stride down the narrow hall and he raps his hand on the door across from ours.

"Yugi, Marik, let's go! Yami's ready! The bus will be here any minute!"

"All right! All right!" the shorter boy exclaims in vexation, not enthusiastic in the slightest.

The customary weekday morning commotion has roused my roommate. A groan from the single bed beside mine proves how paper thin the walls are. Ryou emerges from beneath a winter comforter. He blinks several times before brown eyes settle upon me.

"Time for school, huh?"

I nod with a brittle smile as Yugi vocalizes more complaints about being in the minority that has to attend. With the last of his surgeries complete, Ryou will soon be joining his adoptive family. The scars are not as defined as Minkah's since Ryou had access to better medicinal care and corrective surgeries. They had worried about the usage of his right eye, but when Kek slit the lid he did no damage to the actual eye. If he were to walk side-by-side with Minkah down the street they would receive equal amounts of second glances; more so because of how similar they are in appearance.

Ryou folds back the cover neatly as if he were going to attempt to make the bed while still on it. He doesn't move further, listening to Mr. Mutou herding Marik, Yugi, and Yami on their way. Most of them possess the expression Ryou wears now. It's a sort of helplessness. They want to do something productive. Under the scrutiny and tight security of the Japanese army they have been unable to find such an aspiration. School, if nothing else, is a good distraction.

He and I both stiffen at the softer knock on the door. There is a split second where the teen is transported back into that house with Kek. He still wakes up screaming in the middle of the night and clings fast to the nearest person for hours. His nightmares have becomes ours. It's as much a challenge to soothe him as Minkah was after being raped by Kaiba. No, this is more difficult given my own impairment. Both perpetrators are dead but the nightmares live on.

"Boys?"

Ryou awakens from his stupor, sending me an apologetic "I forgot" look when I don't answer the man. These have become less frequent as everyone, myself included, adjusts.

"We're awake, Mr. Mutou."

The elderly man enters, smiling at us. I nod my greeting to him as Ryou climbs out of bed.

"Malik is already dressed. He's a bit impatient," the old man tells us with a twinkle in his eye.

"I can get ready fast," Ryou assures him hurrying over to the single whitewashed dresser we share. He scrounges through one of his two drawers like a burrowing rodent.

Mr. Mutou turns his attention to me as Ryou dresses. The former shop keeper seems so much older than the day I met him. Can people age so quickly? Given how hard an uphill battle he's fought to keep their family together it isn't surprising. Lines etch out all of his qualms and trials these past four months. He's resilient nonetheless; more so than the army gave him credit. His will is something no one can shatter. Mr. Mutou truly is the core of this family.

"Will you be coming with us, Niu?"

I shake my head.

"You know I don't like anyone staying here by themselves. And we might not get back until this evening…"

I repeat the action in determination and the lecture trails off. He sighs and I almost reconsider for his sake. When will his kindness be fully rewarded? Somehow I manage to keep face and hold my resolve steady.

"Very well. Yugi, Yami, and Marik will be home by three o'clock. And it's Friday, so Jounouchi and Honda should be dropping in as well. Don't let them eat all the dinner if we do run late."

My lips lift and I nod in confirmation that I will keep the two in line. My entire jawline tingles at the movement. The duo is still becoming accustomed to there not being any leftovers in the Mutou residence with new members to the household. I had been surprised how soon they had returned to school but what else could they do since it was determined their families should be kept in the dark about Apophis? We must never tell a soul about our fighting the soldiers in the mountains. That means no counseling of any kind lest they should blurt it out in a moment of emotional distress. It's better they be in school rather than pacing at home with too much time on their hands to think.

Ryou makes his bed, fluffing the two pillows and tucking the sheets tight. He looks around the room empty aside from the two beds and one dresser as if searching for a way to make it more welcoming. To his pleading look I can only offer a stare that says, "Yes, that's about it." Shoulders sagging he leaves the room in defeat without a farewell of any kind. Perhaps it's disappointing to him due to the life he had before with an entire house. These jam-packed accommodations hold nothing sentimental like photographs. The white walls are bare. This is nothing new to me but a shock to the rest of them who are used to a cheery home filled with objects that were treasures.

They thought they were offering us more when we were each invited into their family. Little did they suspect that it was the family and the family alone they had to present. Nothing spectacular. No fortunes or multiple levels. No quaint store to run with its regular customers in a charming neighborhood where everyone knows each other.

For Minkah it was enough. That was what he had both been yearning to have. The closest thing to normalcy. Ryou was easier to disappoint in the realm of worldly possessions. Minkah and I never cared for such things and grew up deprived of them. We felt no loss or that we had been cheated when brought to this place. Rather there was a sense of relief on my part. It was a safe environment filled with people who would not even think of harming us. I have no obligations to anyone that make me contemplate suicide.

If only it were enough. Those two bastards left an ungodly heavy burden on my shoulders.

_There are twenty-four large ceiling tiles. All of them are white with little pockmarks in them giving the impression of cork. A vent rests on the one third from the right near the head of the bed. The heart monitor beeps a most annoying sound, a signal to anyone who has a reason to care I'm still alive. _

"_Take the pen!" a soldier not much older than me half-commands, half-pleads holding out the writing utensil. A pad of paper lies on my chest where he placed it ten minutes earlier when the attempted interrogation began. _

_I decide to re-count the tiles again. Perhaps this time I'll calculate the average indentations in the overlays. One. Two. Three…_

"_He's in shock. What do you expect?" their grandfather tirelessly attempts to dissuade the young officer assigned to this tedious task. _

_The man huffs in frustration and I keep my eyes trained on the ceiling. It's one of the few useful tools I took away from Apophis. Evasion. _

"_Well he will have to answer us sooner or later…"_

"_His jaw is wired shut!" Honda explodes. "He just woke up yesterday and you're already hounding him!" _

_I do not fully understand the meaning of "hounding" but I have a general idea. This erupts into a heated argument between Honda and the soldier, Mr. Mutou raising his voice in an effort to make some sort of truce for the time being. I don't bother listening to their words. It means nothing to me even if I could comprehend what they are saying. From what I've gathered, the army doesn't know my Japanese is limited. And, like most people with a second or third language, I'm stronger in writing than speaking. Not that spoken language is of any relevance anymore._

"_The lieutenant won't grant your request until we have interviewed this one…"_

"_**Interrogate**__ is more accurate." _

_The shouting match commences yet again. My ears perk as Minkah's name is thrown into the jumble of hastened, angry speech several times. Even though they have caught my interest I cannot keep up with them. Instead of finding a way to interrupt, I remain quiescent. _

_He's been demanding to see me. When they brought him in he was hallucinating. Whether it was due to hypothermia or trauma, it's anyone's guess. Perhaps a combination. Ever since he has refused to talk or answer any questions, bordering on the brink of hysteria when they were forced to inform him I had not yet awakened from my surgery. _

_Why does he want to see me of all people? No one is sure. He hasn't asked about Ryou or Malik or any of the others. Aside from me the only other person he asked for was Afika. Where is Afika? He would not allow Minkah to fall into enemy hands again. Unless it was to keep Minkah alive. The safest bet would be the soldiers transporting him to a hospital. It could be that Afika is nearby, biding his time until Minkah has recovered enough to travel. If this is the case we are running out of time. He's obeying them as far as his wellbeing is concerned, determined to live. Determined to see me. _

_I would sigh if not for the __tracheotomy. The thin tube leads across my chest and is hooked up to a machine beside the bed. My throat is swelled shut. With great effort, I manage to lift my trembling right arm, grasping the pen that the soldier tossed onto my chest. Straining to see without moving my head, I scrawl the words blindly across the top page. None of them take any notice, their faces bright red as they fight to be heard over the other two. _

_Rolling my eyes, I try to think of some way to get their attention that won't hurt like hell. I would throw the pen at the soldier's head if I had the strength to lift my arm that far. When I attempt to use my vocal cords the pain increases in my throat and spreads through my jaw. It then dawns upon me. So incredibly simple. Reaching across my body, I lift my left arm with the IV lodged in a vein and the __electrocardiogram_ _locked around my index finger. With my right hand I feebly twist the device off the digit. _

_The machine flat-lines. A long, drawn out mechanical wail with no end causes them all to freeze. Quickly they turn to me in a panic. I stare at their frightened expressions impatiently, tapping the paper with my hand still grasping the monitor. _

"_Fuck! Don't do that, Niu!" Honda breathes coming over and picking up the pad. His brow furrows as he reads the sloppy message. "Are you sure? You haven't been awake for that long, Niu. Don't let them bully you…"_

_Unable to turn my head without serious pain I drum my fingers rapidly on the heart monitor. Somehow he gets the hint to stop trying to change my mind. Mr. Mutou has taken the paper from Honda, the soldier reading over his shoulder. I watch their faces for an initial reaction to my appeal. The soldier's features tighten, knowing he will have to pull more than a few strings. No doubt he's in hot water already for not squeezing something useful out of me. _

_Mr. Mutou is calmer than Honda and less edgy than the soldier. He has been spending the majority of his hours the past few days at Minkah's bedside. Yesterday the foolishly determined teen decided he would try to sneak out and track me down. The old man realizes, as do I, that the most assured way of impeding Minkah's rash behavior is to give him what he wants. _

"_What if I bring him in right after you answer a few…" The soldier's face falls as I begin tapping again. "Very well. I'll run this by my superiors, but don't get your hopes up," he warns us, lingering on me. _

_Their suspicion of me is not misplaced. Mr. Mutou has documentation to prove that he adopted Malik and Marik. Before Mr. Bakura went missing he and the others all bore testament that Minkah was his son. In hindsight we know the bastard only did so to keep up the façade for Ryou, believing Minkah was dead. They're still trying to find a loose end to his story but haven't been able to find any concrete evidence against Minkah tying him to Apophis. _

_I'm a completely different story. Anyone who is not Japanese stand out in this country. The people in this area of Domino no longer even spare the Ishtar brothers a second glance. Dark skin like mine tends to attract quite a bit of attention. There is no family or records of any kind. No history of my life in Japan or anywhere else for that matter. That's how it is supposed to be. In the event I was ever captured Apophis wanted to make certain I could be held on anything. Who's going to waste their time on a nobody?_

_Unfortunately Kasiya, Severa, and Afika are still out there. Or so I must assume until given anything that would suggest otherwise. The army is under the impression there are still assassins on the loose. This supposition, as far as I can gather, is correct. The only death they have confirmed for me is Kek's. _

"_Honda, you need to cool it," Mr. Mutou is admonishing the brunette after the displeased soldier took his leave. "It won't help anyone if you set off their tempers." _

"_I don't care!" Honda retorts angrily pacing in the cramped quarters. "They shouldn't be treating them like criminals! They nearly __**died**__!"_

_Nearly—but we didn't. None of us. How is that possible? Apparently out of the entire group I was one of the worst off. And I'm alive. I don't know how when I shouldn't be. Should I be glad? I'm not. Truth be told I would rather have bled to death out there having been fighting for something. It's not about pride or anything noble like that. There was a purpose for that short span; something and someone to protect. Now I'm of no use to anyone, even less than before. _

_More stern words and Mr. Mutou leaves to track down the soldier. No doubt he'll make his rounds to other rooms to check in on his grandsons. Honda remains with me. During another quarrel it came to light that he hasn't left my side for the past few days. I have a sneaking suspicion as to the reason. _

"_Stupid!" he spits tugging at the collar of the tee-shirt with a snug fit that has "I'm a Grandpa!" printed on it in big blue letters; a donation from the hospital gift shop. "These people don't make good on their promises. Don't expect any miracles." _

_I watch him pace, all the while maintaining that edgy look that has been chiseled into his features since the firefight in the forest. Every time I drift off he's on his feet. When I reawaken he's walking around the room aimlessly, ready for the next confrontation with whatever unfortunate soul happens inside. He has developed a distinct "them" and "us" outlook. _

_There is no way to lecture him or tell him to simmer down. My newfound friend is through being pushed and shoved. He won't allow his friends to be terrorized further. _

_With shaking fingers I clumsily hold up the pen inquiringly. Honda glances around the room for a spare slip of paper. The soldier took the pad with him. _

"_This is ridiculous!" Honda gripes, eyes landing on a laminated chart on the wall. He rips it off in one fluid motion. "These bastards can't do squat!" _

_The chart is placed with its plain side upwards on my chest. He takes the heart monitor from me and carefully places it back on my left index finger. I try to ignore the stupid beeping. _

"_Stupid doctors didn't even come when this thing flat-lined!" he continues to rant as I fumble with the slippery page. "None of these people are dependable!" _

_I click the pen as a signal. Unable to move my head, I cannot see if the ink even appeared on the glossy surface. Honda ceases his tirade glowering at my writing when he sees it. _

"_Damn. Didn't show up." _

_Immediately he's throwing open cupboards filled with medical equipment. Gauze, boxes of bandages and cotton balls are tossed carelessly onto the countertop. He's cursing all the while, not bothering to keep his voice down. No one comes to see what all the ruckus is about. At this point they know who is the source. This only worsens the cramp in the pit of my stomach. He isn't usually this easy to set off. Anxiety is the true basis of this fury. _

"_Might as well tell you now since they're out and you're awake." Honda straightens up and approaches the bedside empty-handed. "Three of them are still unaccounted for," he informs me in a hushed voice, afraid the walls might hear. "Nothing's been confirmed. All of those places are ashes and there's so much ground to cover. It'll be forever before they find anything…if they ever find anything." _

_All at once everything falls into place. That is why he hasn't left me alone for a second. My fears have been confirmed. The unsettled, harried appearances of Honda and Mr. Mutou are at once realized. My former comrades will return for Minkah and me at the very least. There's no debate about that. A lone sentinel, Honda is doing the only thing he can to shield me from them. Constant vigil. _

_My fingers around the pen loosen and I close my eyes. He won't find something better to do even if I could find a way to order him. There is nothing left but to wait now. I can only pray the soldiers will come to a decision on my deal before three assassins show up at the hospital doors…_

"_Niu!" _

"_Easy Minkah! He's still hurting bad…!" _

"_Niu!" the persistent voice urges me to awaken. I don't obey. I'm weary and in no mood for the soldiers prodding for answers. Someone shakes the bed impatiently. _

"_Minkah, sit down and I'll…!"_

"_**Niu**__!"_

_I open my eyes, registering at once what's happening when Minkah is right in my face, our noses inches apart. Honda and Mr. Mutou are trying to wrestle him back into the wheel chair behind him, one to an arm. He pays them no heed, disregarding his own frail health and the bandages covering his arms; one hand wrapped in a ball of white fabric. Relief floods those desperate grey eyes when I look at him and he obediently falls back into the chair without protest. _

"_You have to tell me," he entreats me for an answer to a question I do not even know. "Tell me who did it." _

_I gaze at him in stupefaction, glancing past him to Honda for some assistance. The brunette shrugs and Mr. Mutou shakes his head proving they are just as lost as I am. Was there something I was supposed to tell him? Not that I can recall. _

_Minkah's face falls and he scoots the wheelchair so his chest is pressed into the edge of the bed. He leans as close as he can, uninjured hand grasping the thin sheets. His breath is wheezing from the effort he has put into getting here. The teen has worked himself up to a frenzy. There must be some logical reason in the midst of the madness. Who or what gave him the idea that I have information for him? I was unconscious far too early in the fight to have any idea as to what he might be referring to. _

"_Afik said…" he attempts to explain breathlessly. "He said you could tell me. Kek told you. Remember Niu?" _

_I would shake my head to let him know I don't remember. If he would just be a little more detailed as to what he wants to know I might recall. The anticipation and fear that have been building inside of Minkah the past few days leave him incapable of rationality. It will intensify if he's forced to leave without that answer today. _

"_Minkah, I don't think he understands what you are talking about," Mr. Mutou says carefully while reaching around the distraught white-haired teen and handing me the pad of paper. "If you could just…" _

"_I need to know!" Minkah shouts at me, eyes wild. His hand clamps down around my wrist as I accept the paper. "Who killed her, Niu?" _

_Her? A female was killed? I thought Severa was still…_

"_Kek told me I did it," he practically whimpers, lip trembling as it turns into a death-grip. "But Afik said…" He gulps. "Afik said he did." _

_Who did Kek say Minkah killed? And why is Afika taking the fall for whoever…?_

_Dimah Rabiya. _

_Oh God, what did those two do? They were playing tug of war with his mind, fraying memories and lies seeming equally real. With those two in control anything must have seemed feasible. _

"_Niu?" Minkah pleads. "Niu please. I need to know the truth. Please tell me!" _

_I stare at him, biding my time as I witness the anguish he has been suffering. I remember what Kek told me before he cut out my tongue in order to assure my silence on the matter. My current injury is the price I unintentionally paid for this damning information. If only I had forgotten…_

_Tears leave lonely trails down his face and I internally grimace. There is no answer that won't break his heart. Either way it will cause a great rift in his spirit. All his beliefs will be put to the test. We saw firsthand what happens to him when his past is drawn out. _

_I can almost picture Afika standing behind Minkah watching me in smug satisfaction as I put the pen to the paper, Minkah's crushing grip in my arm making it challenging to write. If I could I would grit my teeth, curse him to the deepest depths of Hell. Will we ever be free of him?_

_Using Arabic script, I write a single name. Minkah takes one look at it and collapses in a heap with a strangled sob. The lesser of two evils. That bastard used me again. _

Even from the grave Afika manipulates me. Despite Minkah's insistence, the majority of us now believe the assassin is dead. What he described in the house with Afika and Severa…the amount of blood Afika had lost…There is little chance he is still of this world despite Minkah's fraught wishes.

'I'll bet you're gloating wherever you are,' I reflect with resentment listening to the distant traffic with disinterest. 'I did what you wanted—followed an unvoiced order. It's too bad Severa didn't come to finish me off at the hospital.'

Running my fingers gingerly along my aching jaw, I am all too aware of the empty chasm inside. My price for this knowledge. I had demanded Kek for it, not knowing the consequences or what a burden I would be undertaking. It hadn't mattered because I wasn't going to live through it.

Drumming my fingers on my legs I wait for 3 o'clock to arrive. Until then my day will be plagued with sheer boredom.

'You'd be so proud of me, you bastard. You chose me to take your place and watch over him…knew I would understand.'

It wasn't his original plan, but things always seemed to work out in his favor just enough. Looking back, I see I dragged myself into this. After turning the matter over and over I reached a conclusion—one that I detest but can no longer deny to myself.

I've essentially become _him_.

**(Ryou's POV)**

Our small procession moves along in an uncomfortable silence. Mr. Mutou leads the way, eyes flickering behind him on occasion to check that we're all still following. Malik brings up the rear, keeping a keen eyes on the buildings as we pass, alert to every shadow and sound. His eyes are narrowed, pinched at the bridge of his nose held in place by stiff bandages. They are supposed to be "skin-colored" but are several shades too light for his golden complexion. It's in the likeness of a falcon's hooked beak. Every thirty seconds or so his feet shuffle as he gives something or someone an additional glance.

I don't know if I should look at Minkah or not. He keeps pace with me but doesn't spare me a look. As soon as we stepped out the locking doors of the psychiatric hospital his head snapped up and his eyes that had been dull moments before were churning with anticipation. It was like watching an animal step outside its cage for the first time. Only this dog is on the hunt.

Minkah's eyes dart as we turn onto one of the busier streets, overwhelmed by all the sights and noises. Frantically he searches, mouth drawn in a thin line as he strains his neck to see as far as possible. I look over my shoulder at Malik but he too is busy watching the world around us too. Unlike the wearied hope in Minkah's, Malik's eyes are cutting everything apart in search of any hidden enemies lying in wait for us.

This pack mentality makes me want to shake them by the shoulders and scream in their faces. I hate what we've become. While we have become inseparable, emotionally we have distanced ourselves. We couldn't be closer while being so far apart if we tried. The other members of our group and family are the only form of support we have, so we stay together. If it were possible to reach out to someone else…I wonder…

"We still have to make a quick stop and fill out some paperwork," Mr. Mutou states casually casting another glance at us.

The three of us know what he means but won't utter in public. Every time we "fill out paperwork" the army reminds us how much they have done for us; how lenient they've been and that we should be grateful. I can't find it in myself to feel indebted to these power-hungry men after all they've put us through. Just because Apophis was in the wrong does not put the soldiers and their superiors on a pedestal as they would have us believe. They are not our saviors. If they weren't so convinced we are the key to rounding up the last of the assassins—my brother and Niu included if they had their way—then we would be on the streets with a huge debt in medical expenses.

Malik flips the collar of his navy blue jacket up to ward off the cold, producing a scowl as the wind picks up. Beside me my brother tries to suppress a shiver. We had all been horrified when the true winter came just as recoveries were being made, having forgotten that the snow in those icy mountains remain there. It had been autumn when we'd taken refuge there. With cruel irony we made it back just in time for the real frost. Jounouchi had been swearing like a madman and even Mr. Mutou admitted he wouldn't shed a tear if he never saw snow again.

My fingers knot into fists inside my coat pockets. They made us stay. We weren't given a choice in anything. If we would go to the same school, our everyday activities, our _home_…

Only after it is dark and Niu tweaks the bugs that are planted in the apartment, but pretend we know nothing about, do we speak our minds. The fire at the Game Shop could easily have been Severa. It would be a message that she hasn't forgotten us and we shouldn't be so naïve as to disregard her. Neither Niu or Minkah have had the opportunity to see the tattered remains and look for some kind of signature. We only have the army's word. That's not good enough for any of us.

Malik and Honda have other ideas, convinced it was a cover-up by the army so they could place us wherever they please. We are under constant surveillance. It's unclear for what they're more hopeful: an assassin to appear and try to kill us or to have Niu and Minkah break ranks with us and unleash all hell.

"Has Niu figured out anything yet?" Minkah asks gruffly as if it were of little importance.

"They're keeping tabs on us like crazy," Malik mutters from behind us, not enough space for three of us to walk side-by-side on the pavement. "Watching us right now, no doubt."

"That'll get us paranoid. Do they really expect us to act when they're…?"

"That's enough of that kind of talk!" Mr. Mutou cuts my brother off without turning.

Minkah falls back in step beside me, mouth snapping shut and turning down as he goes back to surveying our environment. None of us make a comment on his unvarying tracking. I'm being generous by referring to it as such. In order to track one needs a starting point and a trail. He has neither.

"The sooner we get this shit taken care of the better!" Malik grates in a nasal voice courtesy of his damaged nose; quietly so our grandfather does not hear. "I'm actually beginning to hope she _does_ show her face and tries to burn us to a crisp. The sooner the bitch is dead the sooner we can get back to our own lives."

None of us believe that, not even Malik. That doesn't stop us from seeking out Severa, anticipating her around every corner. Whenever I hear sirens my stomach tumbles awfully as I wait for the flames. We've yet to have sirens blare for us. I suppose this is a good thing. By the time the authorities caught wind of it it would already be too late.

"Before anyone tries to kill her…"

"I know I know," Malik sighs, weary of Minkah's persistence. "Don't worry. You'll get your chance to chat with her or whatever the hell you plan to do. What are you really expecting though?"

My brother doesn't reply staring straight ahead. I slow my steps, easing back to Malik who is opening his mouth to say those words that will make Minkah's fragile mind snap. I grab a hold of the blonde Egyptian's arm and he stares at me in stubborn defiance.

_Don't_, I mouth but do dare not say aloud.

He jerks his arm free and I release him only when I am certain he will not say anything. A deep frown is etched on Malik's face as he gazes at my brother's back. It's as if he's trying to force himself into my brother's head and untwist all of the knots. Too great an undertaking for any one person. This cannot be accomplished by just Malik or me. It's much larger than the two of us.

"Ryou, we can't keep shielding him from this. Sooner or later he's gonna crash. The longer we let him live this fantasy…"

"Can we talk about this later?" I interject, worried my brother will overhear. We can't let him have a meltdown out here in public.

"He hasn't even noticed you're not beside him," Malik points out in frustration tossing his head back.

This appears to be the case. Either that or he doesn't really care what we're discussing. In his mind, Minkah has much more important things to do than eavesdrop. I try not to be hurt that he hasn't realized my absence.

When he left us in the army vehicle to return to the house, I don't doubt it had to do with Afika. If my brain had been full-functioning I would have known it then too. When they brought him to the hospital the first thing out of his mouth were demands about Afika's whereabouts. Why had they left the other assassin behind in the snow to freeze? The soldiers claimed they found him all alone. No one knew how to answer him. Instead they delayed. They thought he would come to his senses as he recovered.

After what felt like a lifetime I was finally allowed to visit with him. Minkah practically ignored me when he found out I had no information to offer regarding Afika. He hadn't even inquired about my heavily bandaged face which had already received two emergency surgeries and I could not sit up without aid. His interest peaked when I asked my brother if he had been the one who drove us to safety.

"_Did you see their face?" _

"_No."_

"_Did they say anything?" he prompts. _

"_No." _

_He isn't done, not deterred in the slightest. Glancing at the door knowing there is a soldier on guard on the other side, he leans toward me, voice hoarse. The weariness is gone from his features, replaced by a frantic excitement that frightens me. There is a gleam in those grey eyes as if he just solved some great mystery. _

"_Was it Afik?" _

When I could not give a description of any kind besides "black boots" my brother was fully awake. While most would think my answer would have disappointed him, he was far from disenchanted. He suddenly decided that it had indeed been Afika that had saved Malik, Niu, and me. When Honda tried to reason that this made no sense, Minkah countered by claiming Afika needed Niu alive to prove something. He wouldn't elaborate, resolving that he must see Niu without further delay.

I bite down on my bottom lip. Niu gave him the answer he needed to hear. All of us can agree upon that. What would Minkah have done if he believed he had killed his own mother? You can't recover from something so horrible as that.

"There's nothing for it," Malik says under his breath that puffs like smoke from a irate dragon. "He has to wake up sooner or later!"

"Does he?"

My friend—no, my future adoptive brother of sorts, opens his mouth to retort blatantly that no, it is not possible for Minkah to remain in this illusionary realm his mind has created as a defense. Minkah has grown disheartened and impatient. Soon he will give up on waiting for someone else to bring news of Afika and take matters into his own hands.

"I wouldn't be so cautious of this if all he were doing was _talk_ about his one true love," Malik remarks in a much softer tone than originally intended, nodding at my brother who's eyes never still. "That's not what's happening, Ryou. He hasn't settled down. He's getting by on just two or three hours of sleep. Next he'll suggest a family vacation to Egypt so he can look for Afika. When we refuse he'll sneak out under our noses; slip away late at night all alone. How do we defend him after that?"

The four of us visibly jolt when a car horn blares at a fellow motorist. All the small hairs on my body stand upright as bumps line my arms and legs. My brother shudders, shaking his head in assurance when Mr. Mutou addresses him in concern. After affirming nods from Malik and I that we are unscathed and intact our group resumes at a faster pace. Mr. Mutou remains by Minkah's side this time as if the corn horn were a fateful reminder of how easily we could lose him again.

**(Yami's POV)**

The halls are a mass of teenagers shoving this way and that without method or any attempt at order. Holding tight to the strap of my brand new, overstuffed book bag I sidle along the lockers off to the side as much as I am physically able. Despite my efforts I still receive unintended elbows in the side. I don't bother trailing the assailants and forcing an apology out of them like my beloved koi would do if he were here. Honda and Jou would be disgusted with my lack of enthusiasm as well.

Malik ordered me to build a "badass status" from day one. At our previous high school no one messed with our group, thanks to Malik, Otogi, and I. Honda and Jounouchi would jump in and out of our group depending on how much breathing room they gave Otogi, staying well out of range.

'You're going to have your work cut out for you, Malik.' I grunt as a sneaker comes down atop mine. 'I just don't feel like putting up a fight.'

"Yami!"

My brother's voice is loud enough to be heard about this mayhem. It figures. Not moments later the crowd scrambles to part as Marik breaks through at an impressive speed, body sideways, one foot placed before the other. His elbow is up in front of him. It's at the perfect height, supplying a direct hit to the abdomen or face of oncoming traffic depending on the stature of the accidental and unfortunate person who fails to clear the way in time. Yugi is in tow. Literally. He's holding fast to the blonde's other arm for dear life while shooting fierce looks at anyone who stares for a second too long.

"You should be charging him to be his personal battering ram, Marik," I chuckle as they reach me, the three of us shoving towards the nearest exit.

"Ha ha ha." My brother is glowering, not loosening his grip on Marik. "These idiots would trample me and not even notice!"

He doesn't say it, but Marik and I are both fully aware Yugi blames me for not building a fearsome reputation. He didn't have to worry about anything at our old school. It was a rare, extremely foolish soul that dared harass anyone from our odd little group.

I exhale in relief as we burst through the heavy doors into the winter air. Marik's green scarf is already meticulously wrapped around his throat as we take our place on the curb. Yugi has let go of the Egyptian but keeps muttering about the "stupid fucking army".

"Watch it," I warn without any real conviction. Let them hear how much we hate them.

"Why?" He rounds on me, minute hands balled into fists. "What are they gonna do? Blow their cover and converge on us at the bus stop in broad daylight?"

Marik and I exchange exasperated but amused smiles to my brother's irritation. No one takes notice of us and soldiers don't jump out from behind bushes and from under parked cars. To everyone we are three somewhat normal teenagers. Well, normal enough not to waste their time with.

"Would it have been so hard to find us an apartment near the shop? Hell, I don't care if I would have had to take a bus across town! There was no reason to make us switch schools!"

The smiles are replaced by grimaces. Despite my brother's loud complaints and the protests of Honda and Jounouchi, the army and Niu both separately came to a similar conclusion that is a damn good reason.

"The shop was burned to the ground while we were still in the hospital," I remind him, weary of another verbal onslaught from Yugi. "Whoever did it most likely knows not only where we lived but also where we attended schoo…"

"I know that!" my brother snaps, stamping his feet to ward off the cold and release some pent-up anger. "What do you care anyway? You and Malik are graduating at the end of the semester. You aren't stuck here."

He needs to rant and blame the army because he has an outlet to take out this resentment on. I warned him and the others to stop acting so hostile towards the soldiers and lieutenant. They are frustrated as us, having yet to identify a live Apophis member. The soldiers are ready to pounce at first opportunity that presents itself. They're just waiting for us to slip up. At this rate, with tempers flaring on our side it won't be long.

"It's only temporary," I try to reassure the two disheartened teens, wincing as an ambulance speeds by with its sirens screaming, lights flashing. "All they have to do is catch Severa and make sure she doesn't incriminate Niu or Minkah."

"Minkah seems to be doing a fine job of that on his own," Marik speaks for the first time since our escaping the school, violet eyes trained on the emergency vehicle already veering around a corner down the block.

This statement seems to rile Yugi up again but he waits impatiently as several giggling girls strut by, peeking at us from behind books they're carrying. The boldest, a redhead with a large bust, tosses her hair over her shoulder. My brother scowls at them as they ogle at me.

"Are you quite done?" he scoffs to which they frown and hurry away chattering furiously amongst themselves.

Some things never change.

"Do you think he's gonna settle down soon? I mean, he hasn't even mentioned his mother…"

"Yugi, another time, another place."

What I really mean is: Not now. Not ever.

He ignores me, naturally.

"Marik agreed with me when I asked his opinion."

I send the blonde a misgiving look who smiles apologetically. Marik used to be much better at keeping things under wraps. He's become bolder, more openly opinionated. The soft-spoken teen doesn't always side with the more rational any longer.

It is something I fail to understand. When I awoke in the hospital after my fever broke, everything and everyone had changed. They were all on edge understandably. Marik, Grandpa, Yugi and I had been barricaded inside a burning house. Malik, Minkah, and Niu saw combat and were each gravely injured in the process. Ryou had been kidnapped twice and tortured. As for Honda and Jounouchi, something befell them too. They won't reveal what despite Jounouchi's bullet wound. When he gets anxious the shaking fits start where he is unable to control the tremors that take over his entire body. And Honda will lapse into a detached silence for hours at a time. How do I deal with all of this? How do I identify with traumas that I have not experienced or even witnessed?

I want to apologize to them. I did to Malik when we were alone in bed and he smacked me over the head saying I had nothing to be sorry for except for saying dumbass things like that. This only frustrated me and I told him how out of place I feel. Then that hollowness came to his eyes that I haven't seen for years.

"_Then be grateful you do feel so disconnected," he had whispered_. That was the end of that.

Gingerly I massage my palm shielded by thick winter gloves. Marik gives me a questioning look, inquiring as to whether it is still giving me trouble. Yugi is staring at me defiantly, waiting for some cue to speak or something. No one else takes notice. We're alone save for a few stragglers here and there, none close enough to eavesdrop even if they were interested in our conversations.

"Out with it before I change my mind," I sigh, knowing I'm not going to like whatever their theory they've concocted is. Until he gets it out he's going to give me hell.

Yugi perks.

"It's hard to say if he'll stay put or not—what with Severa…"

"Enough. No talk like that. Not at home. Not anywhere. Especially not around Minkah."

"I'm not stupid, Yami!"

The shrieking breaks of the school bus announces its anticipated appearance and the subject is dropped. To be in close proximity with others would make it unwise to do otherwise. I am thankful for this and the warmth blasting from the musty vents as we board. Everyone scrambles though the narrow aisle for a seat close to the front where it's warmest. Yugi and Marik snag the coveted spot three rows behind the driver. Any closer and you will reek by the time you exit the bus. Quickly we have learned the laws of our new jungle. The pungent odor of gasoline and cigarettes cloud the senses enough to make the eyes water.

The bus lurches forward before everyone is seated, several peoples' faces imprinted into the tops of the worn plastic material of the reddish cushions that are undoubtedly never cleaned. I hold onto my book bag that's crammed between the back of the next seat and my knees, having opted for a spot further back on the bus for the sake of not having to share a seat with anyone.

My brother's words eat away at me, he being the second person to vocalize what we all have felt and passed back and forth to one another with our eyes. Niu would not comment further on what he told Minkah and no of us dared ask him if it was the truth. The point is Minkah believes it. He's not the guilty one. That's all that matters. It's easier to hoist all that blame on Afika. Who keeps secrets better than the deceased?

In the dead of night after Niu had switched the bugs off, my koi voiced his opinion with the very same inkling. He was troubled at the thought that this time it is us participating in brainwashing Minkah. He wanted none of it.

"_How many times have we altered things for Marik's sake?" I indicate before yawning, hating that we have to wait until ungodly hours to talk without reserve. _

_Malik won't come to bed, stubbornly sitting atop the sheets. Everyone else is in their designated rooms. Maybe some of them are still awake, taking advantage of this window of opportunity to speak openly. It's regular routine now, the devices due to restart at 4 AM. Until then Niu found a way to have it play over an array of different night noises that should be enough to content the army that we are a boring crowd that sleep all through the night. _

"_This is different."_

"_Is it so different? Or is it that you want it to be?"_

"_Of course I want it to be! But that's not my point! Minkah and Marik…" My koi is glaring at the hallways leading to the two bedrooms crammed with the rest of our family. _

"_Yes the situations have many divergences," I agree gently sitting up as well. No use pretending I'm going to get any sleep until we've trekked this path a bit. "The fact that he needs to be protected to a certain degree is the same."_

_This is an answer he won't accept. Malik's eyes are burning as he reaches up and runs his fingers along the stiff bandages covering his nose. I hate this look he gets when he goes back there—back to that house and to the horrors that ensued there. The rest of them have similar episodes where they shut down emotionally. I have to snap him out of it before it reaches that. _

"_What is it, Malik?" _

_Haunted violet eyes lift, half-lidded as he looks through me to some specter that's been following him ever since that night in the mountains. _

"_Kek."_

"_What about him?" _

"_Kek didn't have a reason to lie, Yami. He of all people knew how damning the truth is." His eyes are alight and his words biting as he relives it. "He said he could tell me like he did Niu. The bastard wanted to reveal it to Minkah personally." _

_Sobering, he finally finds me as the apparitions diminish. Malik is quaking with rage and despair, wanting me to somehow disprove the facts he's placing before me. How can I? I only ever saw Kek once at the Game Shop. Malik would be a better judge of what Kek was capable of than I. I just want that bitterness to leave my koi's voice._

"_There was no reason to lie," he repeats inaudibly. "And Afika had every reason to." _

_What do I say? 'No, that can't be right'? It certainly sounds like Malik has figured them out. He won't let the wool be pulled over his eyes. Hell, he'll fight it. Malik has always been one to seek the truth regardless of what he may find. It's gotten him hurt many times but he's so resilient. I'm thankful of that and yet wish he would learn to back down once in a while. _

"_This may be a time…when it's best he be told what he wants to hear."_

"_Minkah doesn't want to be lied to!" _

"_Are you certain of that?" I counter in a hushed tone, not wanting to pick a fight or have the others join us. "Don't you think at some level he already knows?"_

"_I…" _

"_What if he knew? Maybe he realized the truth thanks to Kek. How could he possibly cope? He would crumble. Think of all the things you can never tell Marik! What if Marik began asking questions about your past? What would your answer be, Malik? Would you tell him all those things you had to do to survive? What's the alternative?"_

_Malik shakes his head steadfastly, not wanting to accept it. It can't turn out this way. Can't come to this. _

"_Did Minkah do it? I don't know. Niu and Afika gave him another option: what he wanted to hear. He chose to believe it. He __**needs**__ to believe it, Malik. Whether it's the truth or not no longer matters." _

**(Malik's POV)**

"Welcome home!" Jounouchi's greeting is a fog horn to our ears as he throws open the door, adding to the indentation in the wall as the knob hits it.

Ah yes. I had forgotten it is Friday.

"Quit doing that," Minkah growls without much conviction, shoving past the joyful blonde. What he is specifically complaining about is unclear. It is of little importance.

Jounouchi brushes off his attitude with ease, slapping me on the shoulder as we shuffle into the living room that consists of a hide-a-bed that is folded up into its couch form for the day. At night this is Yami and my room. It lacks the privacy we crave but it was either this or sharing one of the bedrooms with someone else. A definite no.

"Hey," I greet Honda who is lounging next to Niu on the sofa, the television on some sports overview channel; Honda's pick no doubt. There is a notebook open on the small coffee table, half of the current page already filled with partial sentences. Niu's half of their conversations. Ra knows how many of such notebooks we've already gone through since the army won't allow us to keep a computer and other technology that would aid him greatly in everyday things. Of course, thanks mostly to Jounouchi, there is less of a need when the blonde is around.

"Niu an' me were trying out more sign language!" he informs us enthusiastically as we pack into the room.

"It's _not_ sign language!" Honda protests from beside our mute friend. "You're just making it up as you go!"

Jounouchi plants his feet, arms akimbo as he playfully stares down Honda. "Well we're using hand signals and communicating. Sounds like sign language to me!"

"It's not like he can use it with anyone else."

"Let's test it." Jou holds up his middle finger with an impish grin. "Translate that for everybody, Honda man!"

"That's quite enough of that kind of language," I 'tsk' as Grandpa merely shakes his head.

"I think I'll lay down for a while. Are the others…?"

"Not home yet, Gramps. Get your beauty sleep before they get here. Don't you worry. We'll use sign language so it'll be nice and quiet!" he hollers after the poor man who's already plodding off down the hallway to the room he shares with Mare and Yugi.

"It's not…Forget it," Honda mutters in defeat, slouching beside an amused Niu.

Amidst Jounouchi's presentation Minkah and Ryou managed to sneak away as well. The Egyptian showed signs of exhaustion the second we stepped into the building, allowing his defenses to drop.

Niu flicks his fingers in a bizarre manner and Jounouchi smiles.

"Nah. They're both prolly gonna crash," he answers while signing to aid Niu with the slang.

"Psychiatric evaluations are taxing," I agree stretching out on the faded cobalt carpet.

We've all had the pleasure of firsthand experience with therapists, save Jounouchi and Honda. Apparently the army doesn't think much of them. I've always brushed off those quacks, but they have helped Mare in the past. We have routine visits which are becoming less frequent. Minkah is the only one who had to stay more than a day at a time.

"He looks…better."

"And when Jou says 'better' what he means is 'quieter'."

"Calmer," I concur in a congested voice that I'm stuck with until these fucking bandages come off. If it's still screwed up there will be hell to pay. I'm too gorgeous to be stuck with a voice like this.

More gestures from Niu. Jou follows the movements with rapt attention as Honda watches on with a line of perplexity creasing his brow. We no longer accuse Niu and Jounouchi of playing a trick. After many attempts to get them to reveal how they were really communicating we came to the astonishing conclusion that Niu could actually follow Jou's strange logics. The tech expert learned this gibberish of twisting fingers and contorted gestures that look like a poor attempt at shadow puppets.

"That's a good question." Jou turns to me. "Did Mink say anything on the way home?"

I have to pause and think back on it. Ryou and I debated about Minkah quite a bit, but did Minkah himself speak much?

"No," I reply remembering that distant look in his eyes. "He kept to himself mostly."

"Let me guess," Honda glowers while Jou drapes over the back of the couch. "He's looking for a certain someone."

Crestfallen, Niu doesn't motion to Jounouchi again. This time he picks up the pen and paper. The three of us stiffen but don't remark aloud. The bugs are in place and operating right now. Honda glances from next to Niu, clearing his throat loudly to catch Jou's attention.

"Ah well. He's getting there. If Marik can recover so well…"

I'm not really listening to he and Jou as Niu holds out the notebook to me. As I sit up and draw near I can see the elegant curves of the Arabic alphabet. Our friends cover out written conversation with an innocent but believable verbal one. It'd be suspicious if we suddenly lapsed into complete silence after all, especially with Jou present.

_**Do you have any propositions? To allow him to continue to believe Afika is alive will only put him in more danger. How do we confront him about it? We need to be cautious concerning his emotions. **_

"…need? We should cut class and go visit them at their new crappy school next week!"

"That would go over well," I say dryly before accepting the pen, pondering a moment.

"As if we haven't been in enough trouble lately," Honda concurs with me, peering intently at the page even though he cannot read any of it.

"That's just how we role, man!"

"And look where that got us."

"Well sure we got banged up a bit…"

"A bit? Malik looks like he got a nose job!"

"Thank you for that," I snarl—nasally—at Honda, knowing the conversation is only for the army but can't help it with the sport they're getting out of my misfortunes. The couch trembles as Jounouchi fails to contain his amusement. Hastily I finish my note amid the blonde's chortling and return it to Niu's outstretched hand. The longer this draws out the more opportunities they have to make jokes at my expense knowing I can't throttle them…for the moment.

By his face and the speed at which he's scratching his reply I know Niu did not take to my humble suggestion of me being the one to try and reason with the white-haired Egyptian.

_**You let your temper overtake you. That's not what he needs right now. It would only worsen things.**_

It takes all my willpower not to burst at this simple but blunt observation which would only serve to prove his point. Honda falters as my face heats up, my nose burning underneath the gauze and thick layers of tape. Gripping the pen so strongly my knuckles turn white, I almost blindly retort:

_**Are you saying you'd be a better candidate? That has been your answer more and more lately. **_

Only as he calmly accepts the page holding these angry, resentful words do I regret it already. Since it's Niu, he doesn't tear up the page, hurl the notebook at me, or launch back insults and spiteful accusations of his own. Our friends' voices are white noise clogged in my ears when dark brown eyes meet mine. Being perceptive, he no doubt can see my regret. Hell, the other two can as well. I mouth _assif_, not waiting for my turn with the pen.

He shrugs it off. Something he shouldn't do as often as he does. We're polar opposites in that sense. I jump in and start a brawl upon insult or injury to myself or a friend. Niu holds off the offensive tactics when possible. He lived for years in the shadows of bloodthirsty warmongers that relished in the suffering they caused. The tombs were no doubt a similar atmosphere. Only I had Marik. Niu had no one. He had to learn to cope with everything on his own.

And yet his words come back to me when he confronted Minkah at Otogi's place, showing a fierce side not even Minkah was aware existed in the tech expert. This other side of Niu, while ferocious, is still controlled. Every movement was calculated, every word measured to the length at which he could remain himself. He is the one who thinks things through beforehand, not a hothead like me.

I watch the writing utensil gliding effortlessly with several distinct pauses as he chooses his phrasing carefully. The manner in which he held my "outburst" just now…how easily he could soothe Minkah's fears when we were still trapped in the mountains…All my attempted intercessions with Minkah either turned into make-out sessions or confrontations. That won't do. My pride is not worth the risk involved.

"You two morons spending the weekend then?" I pipe up in a bored tone.

They immediately break from the façade, eager to have a real conversation. Niu's hand halts and he gazes at me expectantly.

"Nah. Shizuka's flying in tonight!" Jounouchi bubbles happily, visits from his sister rare following their parents' messy divorce. "She an' I are gonna hang out until Sunday afternoon when she has to go back home."

"Hey! Why wasn't I informed about this?" Honda prods our friend. Jouchouchi scowls at him.

"Because you turn into a horn-dog whenever she's here."

As Honda explodes I motion to Niu that there will be no translation for that last bit. To this he smiles wryly, already accustomed to these lapses in Jounouchi and Honda's conversations that cease to have any meaning. That's part of what makes their friendship so exceptional. They spend over half the time quarrelling. Niu watches on with mild amusement, resting his chin on his palm as the neighbors bang on the wall; a signal that goes unheeded by the shouting pair.

**(Minkah's POV)**

"Do you want anything?" Ryou asks meekly following me to the bedroom we share with Niu. "A glass of water? I could make a snack…"

"Forget it."

I crawl onto the first of the two single beds, throwing back the covers and collapsing onto the mattress with a grunt. Ryou doesn't ask any more questions. I've made it crystal clear that I am not interested in dialogue of any kind. There has been enough talking. Too many questions. Ones I couldn't answer, won't ever answer.

The springs on the other bed compress as Ryou sinks down on it. Unable to endure his concerned, pitying looks any longer I yank the sheets over my head. I burrow deep where no one can stare and poke and prod. No more retelling of the same events over and over. I'm hidden from the suspicious glares of the army and their overpaid, high-and-mighty therapists.

Why can't they just leave me alone? Why is everyone so intent on crushing me? They speak in hushed, urgent voices and stop abruptly whenever I so much as glance at them. Everyone thinks I'm crazy, even my own brother. That hurts more than anything else. While he has stuck by my side like he promised, he doesn't fully trust me anymore. None of them do.

What is the point of living this way anyhow? I'm not allowed to attend school like the others. I've been deemed too "unstable" and "in a fragile state of mind". Even if I manage to pull myself together they will still find another reason to refuse me. They won't risk letting me assimilate with the innocent teens of their society.

I'm useless in every way.

'Why haven't you come for me?'

I have to squeeze my eyes shut tight to hold back the tears. How am I able to cry after all this time? He would admonish me for this weakness. But he's not here. I need him. Need him to tell me what to do. How to act. How do I make sense of this place and its customs? I don't belong here, never have. Before it was different. As an assassin on an assignment, when I was pretending it was easy. Little did I realize how impossible it is to actually be like them.

'Get me out of here!' I want to scream to him; want him to answer. It is a terrifying prospect that he might not.

Don't go there. Don't think like that. He'll come. He always comes back.

Desperate to escape the realities pressing in from all sides, I retreat to a place away from such horrors. Shutting out all sounds around me, I let the darkness encompass me, dragging me down, down…I sink beneath the horizon into the dismal depths where, somewhere lying in wait, the great snake is supposed to dwell.

The boat is stationary. The ceiling of the cavern hanging treacherously low, walls crowding in from both sides. It's claustrophobic, like squeezing down an esophagus. Yet somehow I feel safer here. There aren't any drafts but it that is of little consequence. The sails are not up. In front of the tall beam sits a wooden chair decorated in beautiful patterns of red, green, blue, and yellow. Geometrical shapes and meaningless contours map the stately chair that sits above the rest of the vessel.

I sit as close to the center as I can manage without sitting on the chair itself, clutching my khepesh that the army has confiscated once again in the real world. I hold it tight to my chest as if to somehow shield my heart. Running my fingertips blindly along the carvings of the ivory I find the familiar form of a scarab beetle, lining it over my heart as I perspire. Afik had pointed it out to me before, telling me to keep it close when I fear. I never understood why. Didn't he inform me so confidently that there was nothing after this? That there was no Afterlife? That there are no truths to the ancient Egyptian belief system?

_Nothing is immortal. Always remember._

Many things he has done and said are contradictory. Just as what I remember of Um and what others have spoken of her are incongruous. Someone has it wrong. No one person is that complex and paradoxical.

I stare blankly at the ceiling waiting for some kind of sign as to what my next course of action should be. This ancient craft has two oars on the back. I cannot venture anywhere. Just like outside of this safe haven, I am a prisoner.

From nothing a foot steps onto the hull, a body suddenly manifesting before me as I scramble up. I gaze at him in momentary astonishment. Usually when I do this no one can find me, wrapped deeply inside protective layers of my mind. It scared them half to death the first time. I'm glad to see him, eased for another presence. Dark eyes roam the ancient Egyptian ship that is my refuge, linger on the adorned, vacant seat I stand beside.

"You know, this is rather large to be taking on all by oneself," Niu comments allowing his fingertips to graze along the edge of the vessel. He's never been here specifically before. I've never allowed him this far.

I shrug, not wanting to admit that the long craft has been impossible to steer. That is a task requiring more than just myself. Compared to all the complex technology this boat must seem a trifle to him.

He's the only one I have allowed access to my innermost thoughts. I'm not quite sure why I singled him out. The others are just as concerned for my wellbeing. No, I wasn't the one who chose him. Afik did. He wanted Niu to live to prove my innocence to myself. For a second time he has entrusted me to Niu to watch over.

"Where do you think you're going on this thing?" my companion persists when I don't answer his first question. I'm in no mood for more queries even if they are from him. All at once I am resentful and want to be left alone.

"Leave me be. Go back."

"To what?"

"You figured out how to get onboard!" I rejoin, getting perturbed by his know-it-all attitude. "You should be able to go back without hassle!"

He shakes his head dolefully.

"You let me on. Besides, you really expect me to do that? Not after seeing what you're trying to undertake alone."

"That's just the problem!" I snap. "I haven't had the chance to try anything!"

"Hn. Good thing too. You're not in the right frame of mind to attempt anything."

I cannot hold my gaze, opting to glare at the throne placed beside me. Painted in vibrant colors, it's the only beautiful thing in this dark realm.

"You haven't sat there?"

Swallowing, I cannot look away from it. This seat was meant for the master of this boat. For a great king. A god.

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's not for me. You know it's not for me."

"…It could be if you took the chance. That's what's frightening you, isn't it?"

Haven't I already gone through this on my own? That voice, I cannot put a face to that voice asking me the same question again and again: _"Tell me, Minkah, which will you bring back?"_

"I don't belong on that seat." I send him a fierce look. "I can't take charge of all this."

"And yet you keep returning. You can't go back really, can you?"

This is false. I could go back to who I was before I met Ryou, Malik, and the rest of them. If it was for the right cause I could. And I am the one who decides what is worthy this time. If only I had that much faith in my own conscience. Afik has been my dictator of right and wrong for as long as I can remember.

"This is insane!" I bellow at Niu and to anyone who may be trying to eavesdrop from the shadows. "I can't be an assassin anymore but I can't be like them either! How do they do it, Niu? How can they just move on with their lives and be content when she's still out there?"

My voice bounces off the jagged walls that cut it into scattered syllables that shout at each other in an incomprehensible dispute. Niu stands with his arms at his sides, expression sober as he patiently waits for the echoes to cease. He won't waste his breath just to be drowned out.

"Quite simple. We can't undo what we've done. Can't un-live your own life. If it were that simplistic he would perhaps still be alive today." Niu catches the fierce spark his words ignite in me. "But it wasn't to be."

They told me that Afik is dead. Preposterous. He can't be dead. That's just not possible. What I thought I witnessed at the cabin—Afik lying in a pool of his own blood-was because of the drug Severa hit me with. I saw him later. I talked with him. How could that not have been real?

I've forgiven him. He gave me the truth about Um. I need to find him and let him know I don't hate him for it. How can I hold it against him after everything we've been through together? But how am I supposed to do that when everyone else keeps up the fabrication that he is dead?

Shaking my head angrily I begin pacing around the throne. Niu doesn't budge, doesn't intrude any further without permission. This is the opposite of what I want. I need him to tell me some sweet lie. Niu has never led me astray. He wouldn't torture me like this on purpose. That's why Afik chose him to live. Just in case…

"_We're not immortal. No one is immortal. Remember that, habibi." _

A hollow whimper escapes my throat as I sink down, leaning my head against the arm of the throne for support.

"**Why**?" I choke out while glaring wrathfully at Niu. "Why can't all of you just let it be?"

"Because you're losing yourself," he replies softly, approaching and kneeling beside me. "This isn't something you can wish away or ignore, Minkah. He's not coming back. And you know why. You were there with him to the last." I shake my head while trying to hold in a cry when he grips me firmly by the shoulder. It wasn't real.

"No…" I whisper, faltering, despair stifling me.

"_You know_," he repeats in a softer, kinder tone. "He's gone."

**(Ryou's POV)**

Niu and Minkah take no notice as Honda and Jounouchi find a new topic to quarrel about just on the other side of the wall. My brother is completely immersed in their "conversation" which is taking place on a notebook placed between the two of them on the bed. Minkah's eyes only leave it to look directly at Niu. The mute teen never spares me so much as a glance during these exchanges to let me know how things are going. For some strange reason this has become the ideal way to communicate with my brother, but only in Arabic and only for Niu.

I can't explain it, but it's like Minkah isn't all there when these discussions take place. His eyes become hazy and he ceases to react to anything going on around him. I am ashamed that I feel a twinge of jealousy that he responds to Niu but not to me. Malik at least shares my sentiments. Whenever Minkah needs comforting or assurance of some kind, he asks for Niu. Before he even opens his mouth we know.

I swallow when Minkah's lips tighten in an effort to keep them from trembling. Glancing at Niu, I try to catch his eye to get an idea of how things are going. He doesn't acknowledge me. Doesn't look away from my brother for an instant. This isn't about me, after all.

Biting my lip, the piece of paper creases in my hand as my fingers curl from tension. I don't need to look at it again, already having memorized it in an instant. It's a single sentence written in Japanese that Niu is much more fluent in writing. Despite the fear it brought to me, it's what we've all been waiting to hear.

_**I'm going to get through to him. **_

Such a simple statement. To someone who hasn't been with us it would seem useless and extremely vague. Niu could have passed this to any of our group and every single one of us would immediately comprehend.

The spell breaks when a strained noise rises in my brother's throat. The pen clatters onto the paper, useless as Minkah gapes with desperate, tormented eyes at Niu.

"_**Why**__? Why did she take him?" _he wails in Arabic, Niu holding him fast as he collapses against him. _"Why did she take him?" _

I watch as Minkah curls against Niu, anguished sobs all at once wracking his body as he abandons the pen and paper that was placed between them. Trembling as he does when he's having an episode, he's speaking in a fraught voice. Even though I cannot understand the language, the pleading tone is unmistakable. Niu pulls my brother to his chest and Minkah screams into the front of Niu's shirt while the tech expert threads his hands through white locks. The screaming continues for several agonizing minutes, my brother barely able to get in a breath, his muscles clenching from the emotional strain. No one rushes in to see what is going on. Niu and the others discussed this prior to him confronting my brother once more.

Niu shakes his head when I move to comfort my brother. Not now. He needs this. Needs to accept it. Needs to scream and claw and release the pent up misery. And because he hasn't accepted it until now Minkah hasn't grieved. You don't mourn for someone who is still alive, even if only in your mind. All of this is bottled up suffering he has been avoiding, placing all of his hope in hallucinations he experienced following Afika's death.

I lower my eyes as he pleads more questions I cannot follow in this short time I have had Yugi and Marik tutor me. And with Minkah in this state, face buried against Niu's chest, there is very little Niu can do either. Through the hapless sobs and broken entreaties that are but syllables to my ears, the name "Afik" keeps resurfacing.

'You knew this would happen and yet what good did you do? You _died_—discarded him to us. How did dying help him any?' I reflect resentfully. Afika had shot my accusations down when I confronted him about my brother searching for the truth of his past. The black-haired assassin understood Minkah in a way that I did not, knowing what would do more harm than good.

From the anguished tears my brother sheds, I see he is at last acknowledging at least one fact: his lover is dead. Fear curdles in my gut as Niu attempts to console him. What now? He's going to recover from this. Then what? Will he find the strength to move on? Does he know how to move on? Who else has he ever been allowed to grieved properly?

Dimah was a phantom who was ultimately fabricated by Apophis. Minkah didn't so much mourn her as tried to please a voice that wasn't hers. We all have a fair idea whose it was.

'Don't become another voice,' I beseech the deceased assassin that still haunts my own memories. 'That's the last thing he needs.'

I'm afraid of when I speak to him like I do my mother and Amane. Afraid that maybe there will be a reply one of these times. Even though I know it won't happen—that I can separate the living and dead in my mind—there's always that lingering fear. It is not the only thing that terrifies me.

What if he _doesn't_ recover?

'He needs to grieve,' I decide swiftly as my eyes return to my brother curled in the fetal position against Niu. 'And not just for Afika either.'

The wound must be located and tended to, lest it be left to fester and eaten away by infection. There are several wounds we must find and begin to mend.

**(Malik's POV)**

I stand in the open kitchen washing up the last of the dishes from dinner long after everyone else turned in for the night. Without question they will be speaking their minds, being deprived of that right during the daylight hours. All of us have turned into night owls.

A door creaks open down the short hallway where the two bedrooms and tiny bathroom reside. My ears strain and I fight the urge to look over my shoulder to see if Yami is done chatting with the others. It is too ironic. They planted devices to listen for any trace that we may be scheming against them and the world. That's what I feel like when the bugs are turned off and we're whispering conspiratorially.

Sensing someone standing behind me, I manage a nonchalant glance over my shoulder. A Minkah much paler than usual stands with his arms at his sides. Grey eyes watch my hands scrub at a particularly stubborn spot on a pan.

"Isn't nonstick. Cheap bastards. They can afford those vehicles and can't even buy us decent cookware," I smirk at him, turning back to my blackened foe. "Everyone else busy plotting?"

He doesn't answer, wandering aimlessly over to the table that is made to seat four people comfortably, but we cram around it anyway. Sinking down on a chair, I assume he is still watching my futile attempts. Kinda embarrassing.

Minkah isn't judging my horrid housekeeping skills—or lack of. Even though he's watching me like he's under a spell I doubt he even is fully aware what he's looking at. His mind is in a fog. I heard the muffled screaming from the living room, the sound echoing in my ears long after Marik turned up the volume of the television.

'So you did it, Niu,' I silently thank the tech expert from having hindered my desire to be the one to wake Minkah up from the delusion. I can handle a lot of things. A lot of times it hasn't been by choice. Blood I can take. Pain as well. I can comfort my brother and lie through my teeth for him. Everyone knows I won't hesitate to step into the midst of a brawl for someone I care about.

But to watch Minkah break again…to have him scream and watch those tears burst that have been pent up behind walls for so long…

Maybe I'm not as strong as everyone believes.

"You hungry?" I ask. He did skip dinner after all. And I know for a fact the food at hospital food sucks.

I look over in time to see him shake his head from side to side, always staring at me. His lips remain tight, features locked in what can only be described as defeat. At once I feel guilty wanting so badly to have him recognize the truths everyone has been shoving into his face. Gazing at his despairing eyes, this can't be what I wanted. I'm not cruel, never wanted him to suffer. Hells, I wanted him to suffer _less_.

'Once again, Niu, you saw when I was blind.'

"Tea?" I try again. "Before you say no: It's decaf. Ah well, I'm going to have some."

The water pouring into the kettle is like an erratic metal drumbeat. Too loud for these nights we spend so quietly despite no one listening. I catch myself wincing at the noise, as if I were afraid someone is going to bang on the wall and shout at me for turning the faucet on. What if Niu missed a bug? There's no way he could, but it's a fear all of us share. One of the many fears we all cling to.

Placing the half-empty kettle on the burner I am once again left with nothing to do. The dishes are stacked neatly in the strainer. I could dry them with a towel and put them away in their designated cupboards. My lip curls in disgust when I look at the ugly sunflower patterns that trace around the rims of the cups and plates as if to mock me somehow. I've always hated flowers, but these have grown to be a personal grudge.

He's still wearing the striped tee shirt and faded jeans he returned in from the psychiatric hospital today. I meanwhile have already donned navy blue flannel pajamas to ward off the winter cold.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready for spring."

This remark doesn't even prompt a response from him. I wonder if he really has heard a word I've said this entire time or if he's just been pretending to listen and respond accordingly.

"I've never liked the cold," I inform him matter-of-factly to his blank stare. "At night it was cold in Egypt. Remember that? It could get deathly cold. People from other countries think it's all hot desert, but that shows how little they know even about deserts. Sure there wasn't snow, but still…" I trail off, glancing at the light frost that is covering the power lines, making them shine in the light of the streetlamps.

Meeting his gaze I clear my throat, voice quieter as I continue. "But in the mountains here in Japan…Well that was on a whole new level. And I know any tolerance I had developed for it over the years is gone."

One of the lights flickers in the alleyway on the far edge of the building. I imagine it a candle, a flame dancing in the cold. Waiting to ignite the entire premises and sear us through and through. All the while a lone person would stand somewhere close by watching, maybe laughing…

I shudder at this image, but Minkah mistakes this as my reaction to the cold I've been droning on about for the sake of not having this looming silence. I know how badly he wants to run out that door and check to see if that dying streetlight isn't really that bitch waiting for us. For the sake of doing _something_…I can understand that much.

"When will it end?" his faint whisper reaches my ear.

"What?" I must be careful, mustn't make a big deal out of something that he's not even referring to. I learned that with Marik. Let him lead the conversation.

"The interrogations. The evaluations." His voice remains surprisingly neutral as he speaks. "When will they give up and leave?"

"They're a stubborn lot," I admit with a sardonic smirk, leaning my arms on the back of the chair beside him. "But their type is impatient. They'll go off on the hunt eventually. Once that happens we'll be forgotten in no time. You'll see. They just need something else to chase."

"She won't make a mistake that they would notice," he hisses between his teeth, fingers clenching on the table top. "Not unless she wants them to."

"Then let them," I counter in a heartbeat. "They _want_ to confront her, Minkah. And if they're off chasing her that's a weight off our shoulders. I say good riddance."

His features creep with contempt. "You don't believe they'd actually bring her down?"

"Hell no. But they wouldn't be so fixated upon us, would they?"

I thank Ra when steam begins shooting from the kettle, removing it from the burner before the keening whistle can wake our neighbors. Stepping to the cupboard I grab two cups. If Minkah notices he doesn't object, watching disinterestedly as I brew the cheap tea packet.

"This stuff is shit compared to what Yami discovered. There's this great little place where you can get all sorts of teas. The foreign ones even."

I stop at that, tasting mint even as the scent of _sencha_ fills my nostrils. I don't consume anything with a mint flavor. It causes me to gag. I can still remember the smell of their strong Arabic mint teas wafting through the thin air of the tombs.

"I don't even know what the hurry is," I admit, never looking at him during this time. "It's not like we lead the most interesting of lives to begin with."

"Your family has always been far from normal," he scoffs.

"**Our** family," I correct him wryly, placing a cup down in front of him before sliding onto the next chair. The small tea cup is hot between my hands, and I relish the heat. "And 'normal' is shit. No such thing. It's just a word with no real meaning."

"I assume there are more?"

"Of what?"

"Meaningless words."

"Well sure there are."

"Such as?"

"You're suddenly intrigued by my philosophies?" I grin at him.

"Only you would go so far as to call them that."

"Ouch. Right to my pride."

"You had too much anyway."

The faintest hint of amusement traces along the vowels before he stares into the cup of tea as if hoping for some kind of reading. There will be no fortune telling, the teabags offering no answers or clues. Not that I've ever been the superstitious type anyway.

I raise my head, picking up the indistinct dialogue going on in the two bedrooms. The walls giving little enough privacy to eavesdrop but enough confidentiality to not be understood. The neighbors never complain. All having lived here long enough to know that, despite its location, this is not a place of solitude.

"Supposed."

"What?"

"Supposed," I repeat lifting the cup to my lips cautiously. "Useless word. We're _supposed_ to do it this way. Things are _supposed_ to be done that way. It was _supposed_ to happen like so. See? Since we've already deemed 'normal' as irrelevant then naturally 'supposed' is bullshit as well. There is no one size fits all in the grand scheme of things."

He doesn't touch his cup, studying me with intent grey eyes.

"You think it's that simple?"

"I think it's that complex."

Minkah shifts in his seat, hands lying motionless on either side of the small cup. I take another sip, thankful for the relief of the tension around him. Does he realize he is relaxing? Can he see the progress he's making? How far he's come? I can't just blatantly point it out. That would have the opposite effect of that which I intended.

"Promise."

The warm tea churns in my gut. He doesn't look angry. Nor is he breaking down again. Grey eyes are far away, looking at something I cannot see. Minkah seems to realize I do not catch his meaning.

"Another valueless word."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that," I argue much to my surprise, sounding quite like a sap.

"You used it for Marik when he asked questions regarding your past in Egypt."

I swallow hard to suppress the vomit rising in my throat.

"I guess I did."

There is a long pause as he digests my answer. I didn't evade or deny lying to my brother. How can I? Minkah has known for a long while.

"But he chose to believe you regardless."

"I…yeah. He's never asked…"

"Maybe he knows better."

I try to catch his eye and read what he's thinking, but the intense look fades when his eyes avert back to his untouched tea. Whether there was more to that quick exchange than Marik's condition, I'm not sure. And I know better this time than to ask.

"Hey." I nudge his elbow with my own, impelling him to look me in the eye. "We're in a rough patch right now. Give it time."

His gaze holds longer than I anticipated making it feel I'm having a staring contest with a marble statue. Would it be stranger if I did or didn't blink? Settling back with a sigh, he picks up the cup.

" 'Obey'."

I snort, gulping down the last of my drink.

"Always hated that one too."

* * *

NOTE: For anyone who skipped my notes at the beginning: The final chapter ended up as two separate chapters. I am completing the final scenes of the second chapter in my free time (got a temp job for the next few weeks, so I'll do my best).

Pleas reviewsies! You may point out something I might want to change/mention for the final chapter. When a story stretches out this long even the author can forget a detail or two! ;)

See you next (last) chapter!


	29. Chapter 29: Grief

_Ferris dropped off the face of the earth for a bit. It's dark out there in space O.o_

_This one is short! One chapter to go after this one (it's long!)! I'm sooo sorry for the delay, but I swear I rewrote and edited this one until my fingers felt they would fall off. I'm quite happy with how the final chapter is going and have only one narration left to write in it. (more notes about that process at the end of this chappie) Since I'm free from work for one more week, I should have plenty of time to post it, as I have the drive to do it! :) Chapter dedication to **ThornyRoseIsTrue**. The lyrics are from Within Temptation's "Our Farewell". _

_In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

**Chapter 29: Grief**

**(Marik's POV)**

"Where do you want these ones, Mr. Mutou?"

Grandpa looks to Ryou who stands beside him, having been directing traffic of our few possessions. He bites his thumbnail in thought. The living room floor is littered with boxes—opened and unopened—of various sizes. Not much, considering they are all the worldly belongings we have. It's strange to sort through your life so easily.

Yami and Yugi are unloading the small number of dishes we brought with in the kitchen. We have no use for much else from the apartment besides the beds. Mr. Bakura kept the latest appliances. All they need is a little dusting from six months of unintended neglect.

"The bedrooms could fit a bit more…"

"Not once there are people in them," Honda points out while Grandpa mops his brow with his cloth handkerchief. "Remember it's going to be a bit more crammed than before, Ryou."

"Still bigger than that dingy apartment," I remind them earning relieved grins all around.

"An' good riddance!"

I am overall pleased like them to have at last escaped the confines of that prison. At the same time I was terrified to return to this house. Because it had belonged to Mr. Bakura it has somehow become tainted. _Evil_. But it was also because of Mr. Bakura that everything he owned goes to the only living child that he recognized as his own. The property essentially became Ryou's upon his untimely demise in the mountains. But it would be taken care of by his charge until Ryou is of age. This was discovered after the adoption documents had already been signed and processed, much to the army's dismay. They couldn't deny us the property.

Brown eyes move over the remaining boxes dubiously and I feel a sense of pride for Ryou. Of everyone, he was the hardest to convince to return. Too many lonesome memories and treacheries stir when he even thought about this house. After nearly a week of deliberation, he mustered the courage to step foot inside once more, all of us with him; his brother right by his side.

"_Look! You won't hafta bring anything from the apartment!" Jounouchi exclaims stretching his arms out and twirling around as the rest of us stand in an uneasy cluster in the living room. "Everything you need is already…"_

_His breath catches and several of us turn away at the sight of the brown blood covering one arm of the sofa and dried like cement on the carpet beneath it. That must have happened after we had fled. No doubt when the assassins kidnapped Mr. Bakura. _

_I suddenly wish I had not come, that someone else had walked through first. There are papers everywhere. Documents are littering the dining room table and scattered across the floor as if they'd been tossed like oversized confetti. It's unlike the army to leave such papers behind. I remember our group scrounging through them, involving everything from excavation sites, missing archaeologists, and Apophis. Cruel reminders none of us had readied ourselves to face so abruptly. _

"_Needs some cleaning is all," Honda mumbles, having joined Malik and I in the doorway to the dining area. "Bring the hide-a-bed from the apartment and we'll toss this couch." _

"_We can move you guys in no time, Gramps!" Jou gives us two thumbs up. "After graduation we're all yours!" _

"_Getting out of that place in two days? Sounds good to me," Yami agrees while Grandpa can only manage to nod, still taking it all in. _

"_Need to call the electric company and get the water turned back on," Yugi begins scurrying around making a mental to-do list. _

"_Dibs on the master bedroom!" Malik hollers as he, Yami, and Jounouchi dash after our shorter friend who is already on the stairs. _

"_Like hell!" _

_Shaking his head with a feeble smile, Grandpa wanders past me and Honda toward to the kitchen, murmuring about spoiled food. Anything but remaining near these accursed documents telling the tragic ends of so many of his colleagues. Niu approaches us, face blank as he stares at the papers. Ryou and Minkah remain glued in place near the front door. While Ryou is unable to look away from the dried blood of his father, Minkah is trembling as Niu picks up a page as if to study it. _

_We gape as he crumples it in his fist unceremoniously before picking up another and shredding it to pieces with nimble fingers. _

"_That's…!" _

_What is he thinking? As he does this his eyes rise to meet Minkah's. As soon as they make contact he turns pointedly to Ryou, ripping apart several sheets at once in a crisp, even sound. _

_Exhaling, Ryou hurries to his side, Minkah trailing behind uncertainly. Honda smirks at me, three of us following Niu's example. I relish in the feeling of the horrible facts being shredded between my fingers. Faces disappear. Ghastly accounts become rubbish, all of us making certain not a single sentence remains intact. We tear faster, having been craving such an outlet for six torturous months of silence. It's as if we erase what happened further back, then most certainly all of the horror that followed will dissipate as well. _

_Minkah remains at a distance watching wordlessly as the past is destroyed before his eyes. His jaw is tight, fingers twitching at his side where he used to carry his knife. I notice Niu watching him as well, waiting to see Minkah's reaction. What does he make of this lack of a response?_

_With a wad of shredded paper in his fist, Honda strides meaningfully past Minkah into the living room. _

"_I know it's summer, guys, but Niu's gotten me to thinking…" He stops and pats his hand on the mantel with a smirk. "Anyone else craving a nice warm fire?" _

"This one is paperwork," Honda announces after cutting off the tape.

"My room then," Grandpa nods.

He opted for the smallest of the three bedrooms: the one given to Minkah when he first arrived in this country as an assassin. Minkah now shares a room with Niu and Ryou in his brother's old bedroom. The master bedroom that had belonged to Mr. Bakura is now occupied by four people. Malik and Yami have the queen-sized bed. Yugi and I sleeping on sleeping bags just as we did back at our old home; Malik having refused to give up the large bed. At least he's better natured now that the bandages are off and his voice has, thank God, returned to what it was.

While Honda ascends the stairs with the box bound for the second floor, my brother lifts his head as if suddenly discovering something.

"Where's Minkah?"

I answer before any of them go into a panic.

"He's still in the cab of the rental truck."

"What for?" Jounouchi asks walking over and peering out the window with his hand over his brow like a visor. "Yup. He's just…sitting there."

"It's sweltering out there," Grandpa states with a hint of worry. "He'll have a heatstroke. Someone go get him, please. If it's the work he's avoiding, we're just about done."

" 'Cept it's supper time!"

"It's only 2:30, you bottomless pit," Malik chuckles opening the front door and grimacing as the heat pours into the house. "Be right back."

I linger at the window as everyone else go back to their chores of tidying the place up, hauling all the empty boxes and packing peanuts out to the garage until trash pickup. There's a low hum of the vacuum directly overhead as Niu cleans the fine layer of dust from bedrooms. He prefers to work on his own away from the humdrum. I will admit we aren't the easiest group to grow accustomed to when it comes to the high noise and energy levels.

"Could we have a celebratory snack instead then?" the blonde hopefully requests.

Grandpa chuckles while Ryou clucks his tongue. The three of them stroll for the kitchen to join Yami and Yugi. Laughter erupts almost instantaneously, a rich warm sound that has eluded us for far too long. For the first time in months I feel like I can breathe again.

I watch from the edge of the curtain as Minkah is coaxed from the truck, a wooden chest held between he and my brother. My fingers climb to my throat as they carry it as though it held some great weight. Malik plays along, treating it with care as Minkah's grey eyes remain trained upon the bland, aged wood that we purchased at an antique store as if it were about to catch fire.

All curiosity unhinges and I make a dash for the stairs as the front door creaks open. On quiet feet I retreat to the second story as the laughter rings and the strange procession enters the house.

"Where do you want them?" Malik's voice reaches my ears and I pause in the hallway. The vacuum has been shut off. There is an awkward silence as Minkah considers.

"I…haven't…"

"Your room then?"

Another hesitation.

"Ryou wouldn't like it."

"Neither would you." It isn't a question, and my brother isn't pretending it is.

"…no."

Malik's natural impatience gets the better of him.

"He was the one who suggested the whole thing!"

I close my eyes, pleading my brother to relent, wishing he could hear me. 'This isn't easy for any of us. I know you don't want that name marring our new home. It doesn't belong. But there's nowhere else. Minkah would yearn to visit any makeshift grave which would only arouse suspicions.'

"You're all against this. I didn't even want them! Why the fuck did you encourage it?"

These spiteful words are no question. Malik quickly tries to cover his blunder about Ryou coming up with the idea for a way for Minkah to mourn. This isn't supposed to be about us.

"Minkah, I didn't…"

"It's just as well!" the white-haired teen snaps viciously. "It's not like it's them anyway!"

"Minkah…!"

I jump at the thud of the chest being dropped. Feet pound on the stairs and I fling myself against the wall just in time. Minkah storms past me, throwing open his bedroom door so hard I fear the hinges will come off. Just as fiercely it slams shut, the wall I lean against shuddering.

I hold onto the breath that had come so easily downstairs. Now the air is thin. Niu doesn't seem to notice as he steps from further down the hall where he was cleaning. Honda trails close behind him with a grim expression plastered on his face. By this point my brother is panting at the top of the stairs, gazing forlornly at the closed door. The laughter below has ceased.

Niu shakes his head when Malik makes to move forward. No one argues. Instead my brother hangs his head while Niu turns the knob and enters alone. The door closes with a click.

"Gods, tell me I haven't undone everything."

Honda frowns, face troubled and tense as he stares at the door. Ryou cautiously comes up the stairs, fear apparent when he sees the three of us gathered outside the room he shares with Niu and Minkah. Even without inquiring he knows.

"Let Niu talk to him," he says in a voice barely audible. "We can set the shrines up on the mantle."

Even though that means having to see that name in the living room, even in passing, Malik does not object. We can understand to some degree. While we weren't close to anyone else in the tombs, our loss of Otogi will help guide us to the proper way to handle this delicate matter.

"If only that bitch had left the body," my brother grates under his breath. "Minkah's not the only one who would have preferred him six feet under."

"Malik!" Ryou hushes him as they head back down the stairs to wait for Niu to set things right.

Honda doesn't budge and so I linger as well, curious as to what he hopes to gain by standing outside the door. He catches me in a sidelong glance, a mirthless smirk curving his lips.

"Guess those shrines were a waste of money. Minkah is against the idea even more than Malik."

"This will take time." I want to believe myself so badly.

A strange look creeps across Honda's features like he is about to yell at me. It's a haunted face that I have seen in the mirror many times in the past. I wait, preparing for him to release all the unspoken horrors he, Jounouchi, and Niu keep to themselves. These three are the only ones—even when the bugs were turned off—who remained tight-lipped as to what took place in the forest that night.

A smirk forms and the look breaks, leaving me with the old Honda.

"You're right," he concedes grasping me lightly by the shoulder. "You're right as usual, Mare. Let's not mope here where we're no use. Niu can handle this."

Though he wears a smile and his tone is light, I don't quite believe him. Grandpa said the worst has passed. Everyone else seems to think so as well. Lives are being reclaimed and forged. Opportunities knock. A new home embraces us. Then why do I feel this constricting feeling on my throat like the scars themselves are tightening into ropes?

Honda follows me down the stairs and I feel like a sheep being herded back to the flock. I want to cry out: "There are two more! Go back! Have you forgotten them?"

Stealing a glance over my shoulder I catch the steel in brown eyes and can see that he has not forgotten at all.

**(Minkah's POV)**

"You know their reservations, Minkah. No one is going to deny them," Niu gently prods me where I'm leaning against the throne, chin resting on its arm as I clutch to it like a frightened child to its mother. "Their opinions of Afika won't change. You cannot blame them after what he put them through."

Yes. I know. Gods, I know. It would be foolish to assume they could suddenly view him in a different light. I would have it no other way. He brainwashed me my entire life. I know now it wasn't ever her voice that led me on my quest for vengeance. As much as I can recollect, Um has never spoken to me following her death. At least she's no longer a demon. She can be the faded few cherished memories I possess of my early childhood.

My breath shudders as I try to gather some energy to compose myself. The ship is still stuck here, still anchored in this lonely, desolate place. Waiting for a journey—for a destination I cannot choose. There is no course I could stay true to.

"I know all that," I whisper, feeling haggard and worn through. How transparent have I become? "It's just…That shrine…it's not them. Um and Afik aren't in there."

Niu nods as he understands where I am coming from. He comprehends all too well. Surely his own family has been buried with respect somewhere though? Their friends and community assured that they were treated with dignity and given a proper place for their bodies to rest and decompose.

"Their remains are long gone. There are no records of what Apophis did with Dimah. And since it was Severa who took Afika, I think it's safe to say he was…cremated."

I grimace at the word he chose in an effort to be kind. Yes, the pyromaniac would have set the body aflame. At least I have the peace in knowing he was already dead when she did this, if nothing else. Because of her I have very little closure about anything.

"She thought it would lure you to seek her out if you didn't know what became of his body."

"Well it's working," I murmur wretchedly.

Fingers clamp down on my shoulder, his eyes flashing. "You cannot follow that path. Look what you have now! It's not worth it. He didn't save you so you would turn around and throw your life away."

"He'd want me to avenge him."

"Would he? Would he really, Minkah?"

I bite my lip, reservation overcast as I wonder. He never spoke of avenging me. Just saving me. Protecting me. Even though it was unspoken, we both expected that he would be the first to die if we didn't die fighting side by side. I had never asked him what he would want me to do, what was expected of me.

"If he didn't specify, doesn't that mean he was giving you room to make your own choice?" Niu follows my train of thought, trying to give me an opening; find a loophole that frees me from any obligations.

I reach up and gently brush his hand from my shoulder. He doesn't resist, letting me go. Gripping the smooth edges of the wood, I pull myself to my feet. There's nowhere to go. Not yet.

"You said to me before that I had to make a choice. I had to choose between my new family and Afik." Niu doesn't say anything to confirm that he remembers though I'm sure he does. "You said if I chose Afik…I'd be trapped with Apophis for the rest of my life."

"I hold to that. You cannot take the path of revenge _and_ stay with them, Minkah. It's one or the other. They can't endure that. Putting them all in danger again…The life of an assassin and outcast is not meant for them. Life has not been kind in the choices you've had to make, but you must press on regardless. You're stronger than you give yourself credit."

Am I? Niu isn't one to give compliments unless he means them. If he thought otherwise he would simply remain silent on the matter.

"Malik makes it seem so easy," I murmur wrapping my arms around my waist.

"You're not Malik Ishtar, Minkah. He has suffered, yes, but it is of a different kind. You cannot compare your life to his and fault yourself for being unable to cope as he has."

Choking back a cry of misery I slam my fists down as hard as I can on the throne, warding off the desire to use these same fists on his face. Pain throbs through my hands as splinters bury themselves in tender flesh.

"You were the one who told me to side with them!" I accuse miserably, eyes stinging, as if all of this were somehow his fault. How would it have turned out differently if he hadn't stepped in! "You said not to miss an opportunity to be normal!"

"That's right," he replies in that calm, confident tone of his.

Hopelessness mounting, I hold out my aching hands beseechingly. "But what do I do now? I _tried_ to live like them. I _tried_ to let it go! I _**can't**_!"

"So stop trying. Don't try to act as they do. As I said, you are not them. Put aside the part of you that learned how to blend in so well and lose yourself to the character you play. Be angry. Yell if you need to and find an outlet that doesn't involve bloodshed." Wise eyes fixate upon the blood seeping from my trembling hands. "I advised you to live with them and be a part of their family. I never said to stop being you."

My breath cuts off. This I had never taken into consideration. Of course. How could I be content playing a part for the rest of my life? It's just as during my assignments for Apophis. A different name and story every time. Time to stop writing and let it unfold on its own.

I just have to make the decision.

How naïve I was when I faced Afik. I was so certain of what I was getting myself into. Is that why he refused to back down and join me and my newfound family? He knew it was much more complicated than I believed. How did I mislead myself so much?

_"I have chosen. I told you!"_

_"Yes, that's what you've__**said**__. But that's not really making a choice. Anyone can say something and make an oath. It's complete bullshit until you act—or don't act upon it."_

Only now am I fully recognizing the forewarning lurking within that dialogue. I had to be removed from that situation and be allowed to breathe and think before I could clearly see. He was right about one thing for certain: It _is_ complete bullshit.

I tip my head back to look at the mast that seemingly goes on forever in this cavern. Does it touch the ceiling or is that an empty black sky above? That voice I don't recognize or fear surfaces for just a moment, a mere echo of what it said what feels like a lifetime ago:

"_Which will you bring back?"_

Those eyes flare in front of my vision for a millisecond like a spark from a fire. I quickly banish them away, not wanting to think about that right now. Not about the recurring dream, or the eyes, or that merciful lie.

"Niu?"

"Hm?"

"You were so insistent on me staying with them," I say slowly. "Then why did you turn them down?"

I feel myself shrink down under that darkened gaze even though it isn't hostile. I don't know what prompted me to ask him again. Definitely not the assumption he would tell me this time. He and I both saw their disappointment when he declined their hopeful offer to be a part of the family. I know at least Honda and Jounouchi confronted him away from the others, but if he gave them a reason, they never said. It's the only thing that makes me wary of the army giving up and leaving us. Would there be enough for him here to make him want to stay?

"If you change your mind…"

"I won't."

"But Niu…"

He raises his eyebrows like he does out there, telling me _It doesn't matter_. What difference would it make if he gave me his motive? How often do I win a debate with him? Once or twice in our history have I succeeded in changing his mind. All I would have is an explanation at best.

At once he isn't talking anymore except with his eyes and an open notebook set between us on the bed, the page covered in scrawls of Arabic that become all the more illegible as my emotions had heightened. Somehow he managed to discern what I was saying. He always does. We're alone in the bedroom we share with my brother. No one has intruded. They can't reach me when I retreat. Niu's the only one. I don't know if I'll ever allow anyone else in. Right now it's a frightening thought to make myself so vulnerable. I don't believe any of them will ask for change for now either. So I just have to stop trying so hard? That's it? Was I really making it more difficult than it had to be?

"What now?"

Niu brings his hand to his mouth and makes a chewing motion with his jaw before pointing to the floor. A snack. An afternoon respite with my family and friends. Nothing momentous. Nothing that will make me feel inclined to pretend I'm content. My presence is enough for the time being.

My companion tilts his head toward the door. I nod, standing stiffly and waiting as he gathers the notebook and pen, flipping to an empty page to begin anew. The few short steps to the door seem to take far longer, my legs filled with lead. My hand goes numb as my fingers encircle the doorknob, fear of their worried looks and opinions of my behavior paralyzing me.

I blink when a page is shoved in my face, grazing my nose; having to lean back in order to see it.

_**You think this little incident was all that bad? **_

My eyes flitting to Niu, I catch the wry smirk tugging on his lips. No, I guess this wasn't so bad. I didn't lapse into delirium and attack anyone. I didn't have conversations with my deceased mother. Nor did I demand to see Afik. It dawns on me that nothing much happened. I lost my temper and retreated to my room. Niu comforted me and helped me see reason. That's about it.

I chuckle in response while pulling the door open to find the hallway empty; everyone wanting to give us privacy to talk. Light chatter has resumed downstairs as they wait for us to emerge. It's so different from all the other times that left them angry or cowering away from me. There are no tears this time. Just someone needing to vent. They understand and respect this. It wasn't anything so unordinary at all.

**(Malik's POV)**

He's sitting alone by the dark fireplace, a small lamp emitting a slightly reddish flush giving eeriness to the scene. It figures we could only find light bulbs for holiday decorations that I doubt the Bakura household ever used. The curtains are drawn, none of us eager for the soldiers to come snooping around our new abode. Especially on our very first night.

Shoving my hands in my pockets I try to avoid looking at the objects of his attention. Two small shrines sit atop the mantle as a cruel reminder of how these lives were lost. I'm understanding more and more why he doesn't want them here. A memorial means nothing to him. It's not the way he grieves. I'm not sure even he knows how he mourns; don't think he ever has up until now. Hell, before Otogi, I hadn't either. But that'd be one of the worst possible things I could mention to Minkah.

"Hey."

Minkah looks at me, eyes seeming to glow. He nods to me inattentively, acknowledging my presence but not engaging. I sigh noisily, louder than I intended, adding to the awkward atmosphere. I'm not sure what he took it as: my frustrations with him, with myself…

"What I said earlier…" I mumble not looking at him or the memorial with that bastard's name inscribed on it. "It was out of line…"

"I'm not mad about it anymore, Malik."

I don't quite believe him. Niu's good at talking sense into him, but I'm not always sure if Minkah's just trying to avoid dealing with something rather than admitting he's still bothered by it. I'd have him yell in my face rather than hold in some grudge that he's afraid to divulge lest it should cause a rift between us or release unpleasant emotional baggage.

"I mean it. It wasn't my place to…"

"And I meant it as well," he cuts in with an edge of irritation. "So you can drop it already."

I dare look at him just as his eyes dart to the two decorated shrines with Japanese inscriptions, a presumption of how their names might be spelled in a language so vastly dissimilar from their own. I'll bet Afika would be majorly pissed off at having a commemoration for him on display in our household. It takes a bit of willpower not to grin at the thought. So, despite his and my efforts, he ended up in the same house as me anyway. Figuratively speaking.

"What are you smirking about?"

Okay, so maybe my amusement was harder to contain that I assumed.

"Nothing."

Eyebrows rise beneath wild white bangs.

"If there is something funny about this, I'd love to hear it."

Well shit. I couldn't contain the ironies until I was off by myself where I wouldn't be badgered by people for inappropriately finding murky humor amidst the tragedy.

"That's just it. There isn't anything remotely funny."

Minkah's expression becomes downright baffled, believing I have blown a gasket grinning like a Cheshire cat at a couple of shrines, one for an enemy, in my house. It is fantastic how polar his relationship with Afika was in comparison to the short time I spent with the black-haired assassin. Cruel, really, that Minkah doesn't have anyone with whom he can share these memories that wants to hear any of it.

"I talked with Mr. Mutou," he murmurs, deciding not to remain on this strange topic with me. "The shrines go back tomorrow."

"But you need this," I protest, all at once ashamed for seeing any hilarity in what is causing him pain.

"I need _something_," he admits quietly averting his eyes from them. "But not those. It's too…bizarre. I guess I'm not accustomed to the normal ways of grieving."

Calloused fingers play distractedly with the frayed ends of a tear in the knee of his jeans. I study him carefully, watching for any signs of distress that could lead to a meltdown. While his features tighten, he remains composed and in control. I don't give as much credit to the shrinks as I do to Niu.

"That would be the Japanese way of grieving," I correct him leaning against the armchair he's sitting in. "Not the only way in the world. And grief even diverges throughout a single culture. You'd be surprised."

Minkah nods eyes fixated upon the carpet that has been clean thoroughly, the bloodstain still distinct in our memories where Mr. Bakura must have been attacked. Or perhaps it was all from the gunshot wound I gave him outside of the Game Shop. There is a part of me that wished I had been the one to kill the bastard. It's a sentiment that Minkah at least understands. Everyone else gives me disapproving looks if I mention anything of the sort.

What the heck could we put in place of these stupid memorials? Some sort of testament to Dimah and Afika. It has to reach Minkah on a deeper level than simply having their names scratched on some tablet and put on display like an art gallery's latest piece.

Gods, please let it be tolerable for me.

My friend is obviously stuck in the same hitch. How is he supposed to know what to do? Do these things happen effortlessly for people who haven't lived through hell like we have?

"I have never understood the workings of it," Minkah discloses with an itch in his throat. "We never stuck around to watch, you know? We were the cause. That's where it always ended. And with Um…" He releases a shaky breath, roughly pushing those uneven bangs out of his eyes in frustration. "I know it wasn't how things usually are. None of it was how it should be, hearing voices that I thought were her…"

"Don't go there. You know better now."

I had to stop him, hearing the emotions rising in his voice as he thought about the face behind the mask of his puppeteer. Her face. Her voice. His memories of her were the disguise. It was all a masquerade at his expense.

The wince might have been an attempt at a smile when he looks up at me. The skin pinches around his eyes and his mouth is frozen and straight.

"It's different this time." Grey eyes probe me hoping to find any sliver of optimism I may be holding back. "I've accepted that it was the hypothermia. But he was so…he was _there_, Malik."

I don't reply to the desperation in his voice for me to agree. That would only serve to encourage him to cast aside all of Niu's long conversations to get through to him. All of that would be for naught. We can't let Minkah go back to that mind frame.

A mirthless chuckle from him makes me grimace as I watch his shoulders shudder with the action. Minkah leans back, tipping his head into the cushioned chair and staring past me to the ceiling.

"I should have known right then. There was no heartbeat. I realized it and still I was convinced that he…" Lips close in a thin contour as he stares up at nothing.

"Hallucinations can be immobilizing to the mind. You're body was almost gone, Minkah. The amount of time you spent out there in the condition you were in…It's amazing you were as coherent as you were. Hell, it's a fucking miracle you're alive."

He brushes this off.

"Extreme weather conditions were one of the many trainings we received."

"Alone and as badly wounded as you were?"

He can only shrug, shoulders sagging as his gaze lowers, leveling with mine. My heart skips a beat at the fire that still blazes in my gut when he looks at me with those burning eyes. It's not the same as it used to be. There's an attraction, I will admit that to myself. He's a beautiful, damaged soul to be admired, befriended, and protected. To go beyond that would be pushing through boundaries into forbidden territory. Nothing I would delve into again. I won't take Yami for granted a second time. Minkah doesn't have what I need. And I can't offer him what he's missing now.

The fingers on his right hand twitch subconsciously. When I first noticed this I assumed it was a consequence of the bullet through the palm. Some shit with the nerves, perhaps. Always having considered myself fairly observant, it was Marik and Niu that revealed perhaps the truer reason to me: He's still pining for that knife that is long gone. Confiscated by the army. They couldn't link it to him though they have identified it as the weapon used in the majority of the killings here in Domino over eight months ago. It was easy enough to claim he had picked it up in the middle of a fight, not aware of what heinous atrocities it had been used for. They couldn't prove otherwise.

"You should take up sketching again," I blurt out without a thought in my head. It would be a way of stopping his hand from doing that. Keep it busy and preoccupied until this tic passes.

"Why?" he asks with suspicious eyes.

"Why? Because you're good at it. You've got talent. Why else?"

He shifts uncomfortably, not used to having his abilities addressed that don't involve the cost of other human lives. The notebook is gone—burned up at Otogi's place deep in the mountains. The distress at the loss shows clear. Those were recollections—many of them possibly false. Too many of them of a spiteful, angry mother that hated him. At least he's laid that lie to rest.

"It's probably best to start over. Put better memories to work."

The life comes back to grey orbs and he nods slowly, deliberately, in thought. I've given him something to consider. This could be an opportunity instead of a tragedy. He can rewrite his history in a better light, in possibly truer colors. Though I seriously doubt it. The truth is long gone; his mother, Kek, and Afika taking it with them.

"Just an idea," I suggest pushing off the chair. "Better yet, do what I do."

"What's that?"

"Don't look back at all."

It's his chance to work things out for himself. Or he could just let it all go and secure it in some dark corner of his mind like I did. I don't think it will be that simple for him. He's always clung to the past—real or not.

If he does decide to do it, it will be very interesting to see how much Dimah in particular has changed.

"I'm going to bed. You?"

"In a while," he answers distantly, already etching something out in his head, hand fidgeting on his knee. I wonder…

Who will be the villain this time?

* * *

So I'm currently working on the final chapter of this story. I decided to cut it in two due to a time lapse that I thought made it too confusing for such a long chapter. I don't start my new job for two weeks and am eager to have this one completed. Recently had an experience that brought me back to the original inspirations for this story and learned what happened next in their lives. Inspired me to change some things for this final one.

Reviews inspire me! ;D


	30. Chapter 30: Ain Shams

_Oh my Ra this is IT! 8D The final chapter! This chapter is dedicated to all of you lovelies who have stuck with this fic through all these years! I'm so EXCITED! (lyrics at beginning and ending of chapter are from Billy Joel's "Lullabye".)_

_**habib**: love (title for someone)_

_**inshallah**: god willing_

_**ain** **shams**: eye of the sun_

_ Enjoy the conclusion!_

_Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away_

**Chapter 30: **_**Ain Shams**_

**(Ryou's POV)**

"Something smells delish!" Jounouchi sticks his head over my shoulder and inhales deeply. "Ahhh. Is it almost ready? Can I have some? What is it? Is that sauce?"

"Get off!" I shake my shoulder to rid myself of him as a finger heads straight for the pot and he laughs, dodging when Yugi flings a wooden spoon at him. "How am I supposed to cook when you're drooling all over the food?"

Jounouchi perches on the back of a chair like a drunken vulture awaiting the dying breath, swaying back and forth dangerously.

"Not my fault you two are natural chefs!"

"Go bug somebody else!" Yugi ignores the compliment, knowing Jou would only take advantage of using flattery.

The blonde puts on a pouting face. "I can't find anyone else!"

Tapping the ladle on the edge of the pot before returning the cover, I turn down the heat on the burner to let it simmer. I nearly groan aloud when I look at the clock. We can't take another half an hour of this pestering.

"That's simple. Mr. Mutou is checking out a few buildings for a good one to rent until we can afford a permanent setting for the shop. Malik and Yami are in their room—don't go there. Marik and Minkah went to a movie."

"You're kidding! What the hell kind of movie would those two oddballs find any interest in?"

"It's at some small theater. Something historical, I think," Yugi contemplates, not having been attracted enough to remember.

"Figures."

"Niu went to your apartment about an hour and a half ago. Honda called all excited about something or other," I prompt, trying again to get the hungry blonde out of our kitchen. "You might catch them."

He picks a sun-kissed apple out of the bowl on the table and rubs it on his shirt.

"Nah. I'll let them have their alone time."

Yugi and I exchange bemused looks.

"And that means…?"

"They're so _boring_!" he complains before taking a large bite and chewing loudly. "They just sit around Honda's laptop all day being serious. Sometimes I think they're acting boring just to get rid of me."

"Honda might do that. Niu wouldn't," Yugi decides. "Not that I'd blame them if they did," he finishes under his breath.

"I dunno. It almost makes me think…Nah. Niu said he was straight."

"Jou, they're not a couple!" It isn't even entertaining to think about. More creepy than anything else. Picturing Niu and Honda together…It just doesn't work for either of them.

"And why was Niu bothering to tell you his sexual preferences?" Yugi asks with curious amusement fighting a smile.

"Cause I asked him!" Jou answers indignantly, frowning when Yugi and I burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You are. Now will you please make yourself scarce? Dinner's in half an hour. Go watch TV in the other room." God, Yugi sounds like an annoyed parent. I suppose that makes me one as well.

Our strange child glowers at us, shoulders slumping. Partial apple in hand, Jounouchi flips the bottom of his shirt inside-out and places three more apples in this makeshift pouch making him the ugliest kangaroo to-date.

"Fine. Yami and Malik wouldn't stand for this, you know. They'd lemme have a sample!" he huffs before biting into another apple to carry in his mouth, marching off to watch wrestling or a bad science fiction movie.

We wait thirty seconds, not trusting he won't try and sneak back in to steal a taste. When he doesn't poke his head back in, Yugi sighs in relief.

"He's partially right, you know. They wouldn't stand for it. Malik would pummel him."

The two of us snicker, allowing this to play out in our heads. Unfortunately, Malik isn't available to assist us and neither Yugi nor I would dare go up there and interrupt them. Once their carnal desire kicks in everyone stays clear of that room.

Yugi suddenly starts giggling again. "It's so weird Jou thought Niu and Honda were a couple!"

"Disturbing," I correct my friend. "They have more of a relationship with that computer than they would with each other. I swear they're working on it every time they run into each other."

"Easier for Niu to communicate," my friend supplies.

"True."

The notebooks are a distant memory. I don't miss them. Next came the dry erase boards. Then typing on the computer. Minkah hasn't gone into those writing trances in weeks. This gives Niu a lot more freedom and the rest of us a peace of mind. My brother is stabilizing and assimilating into society fairly smoothly.

"Perhaps Honda's helping him with that new device. The one that talks for him."

"Probably."

"If it actually works they could make a mint."

"Niu could become a millionaire anytime he wants," I point out turning on the sink and immersing my hands under the lukewarm stream of water. "I guess it's not his ambition to be rich."

"Too much pressure. Might as well do something he enjoys."

"Exactly."

Yugi releases a dry laugh. "I'll never understand geniuses. I mean, he could be filthy rich!"

"Seeing green at all?"

"Shut up!" he playfully shoves me away from the sink and commences in washing his hands. "I'm just saying if they're gonna spend that much time they might as well make some money from it! I swear this project is taking over Niu and Honda both."

"If it makes them content then leave them be."

His brow creases under styled blonde bangs. "I know, but…"

"**Hey guys!"** a neglected Jounouchi enthusiastically greets the unfortunate people who just entered the house. "How was the movie? What'd you see? Were there any good action scenes? Any hot babes?"

"That'd be Marik and Minkah. I'd better go save them."

Leaving Yugi to keep watch over the food, I hurry through the dining room into the living room where Jounouchi is bouncing around my brother and Marik like an ecstatic puppy. Lavender eyes are amused, whilst grey ones are more exasperated. There is a hint of mirth twitching upon the edges of my brother's mouth, but he refrains from smiling outright. That would only serve to encourage the excitable blonde.

"Have fun, guys?"

"It was interesting," my brother admits sinking down on the couch. "Chinese history is almost as messed up as the ancient Egyptians."

This produces a grin from Marik who plops down beside Minkah. He is obviously pleased he picked another winner. Marik has been the most successful in discovering pastimes my brother enjoys. We have found Minkah, like Marik, prefers smaller crowds. He isn't interested in fictional stories, deeming them a waste of time. The arcade has also been dubbed "a waste of brain cells and money." Sports are more to his liking, though fencing fell short with the thin foils and epees. He had been thoroughly disgusted by how harmless they were in comparison to the weapons he is accustomed when I gently reminded him blades are illegal in Japan which only irritated him further.

"_Stupid fucking laws." _

He's always known them. But to abide by them? That, he is adjusting to. I still can't believe how long he managed to roam Japan—including our school—with an ancient Egyptian sword tucked at his side. Woe to the policeman who might have confronted him.

"Now that we've caught up on our day, what we should do?" Jou pipes up with that hungry look.

"Eat?" I venture wearily.

"An excellent suggestion, Ryou!" He slaps me on the back and races for the kitchen.

"Jou! That's not what I-!"

"He's incorrigible," Marik grins leaning his head back into the cushions.

I stop from going after him, lingering by the two Egyptians for a moment's peace. "He's been driving Yugi and me crazy!"

"Sounds about right," Minkah mutters staring at the television.

Realizing I won't be getting any sympathy from them, I dally near the mantle, delaying the inevitable task of dragging the blonde out of the kitchen. Next to the pictures of mother, Amane and myself there is an empty space cleared, waiting for some type of commemoration to the other deceased. Mr. Mutou is the only one who makes suggestions to Minkah every so often but even this has become more infrequent as my brother disregards everything. I don't say it, but it makes me worry that he's avoiding it for a reason.

"**Get out!" **Yugi's bellow is followed by a frightened yelp as Jounouchi dashes into the living room, taking a nosedive for the light blue carpet. His hair is covered in potato skins, one piece hanging over his nose, sticking to his skin like a leech.

"Shit. Don't joke 'bout his height an' then ask for food," the blonde moans piteously. "It makes him mad."

"Not kidding," Minkah snorts switching off the television and casually stepping over the broken blonde lying flat on the floor.

Some upbeat jingle chimes from our fallen friend. Wincing, Jou peels off the spud from his face, fishing his phone from his pocket.

"Isn't that from the squeeze cheddar commercial?"

"An' no other! Good ear, Mare!" Jou's grin freezes on his face as if his mind can't pick what should replace it as he reads the text message. A drawn out pause makes me shuffle from the mantle and pick up the newspaper. Our friend has never been subtle or good at fibbing. To top it off, he now has a nervous twitch a lot of the time.

"Something wrong?" Minkah asks gruffly from above the blonde who jolts, quickly stuffing the phone into his pocket and clambering off the floor.

"Nah. Just Honda messin'."

"Should we be expecting him and Niu anytime soon?" I inquire tiredly. At least I know we'll have enough food. Nowadays we cook every meal expecting Jounouchi and Honda to show up. Which they do more often than not. If anything, college life has made them all the more ravenous.

"He and Niu are busy…as usual."

"Jou, not that again!"

Marik doesn't ask. No—he knows better than to ask. There are very few exceptions in which a hunch of Jounouchi's was actually true or even tangible to begin with. This one about Niu and Honda is ranked right up there with the outlandish "intuitions" of his.

"So they're not coming?" Minkah asks in his usual nonchalance, still eyeing Jounouchi reproachfully.

"I dunno. I guess. Maybe."

"Let's just save ourselves the trouble and assume so," I toss the paper back on the chair.

"Is Grandpa home yet?"

I shake my head in answer to Marik's question.

"It won't make a difference. What will have changed this time?"

"Don't think like that, Mink!" Jounouchi chortles. "They've been loosening their hold on you for months now. Soon they'll forget about you altogether." He sends my brother two thumbs up. "Congrats: You're just as boring as the rest of us now!"

**(Honda's POV)**

"…and that's a wrap for today," I announce around a wide yawn, shutting off the computer I've been sitting dutifully in front of all day. Never thought I'd be akin to an office nerd right out of high school.

Or that I'd be an office nerd, **period**.

The yellow rays begin to turn orange as they fall across the seemingly simple room. The window with its paned glass looks out right over the ocean. An awesome view to catch the sunset. I don't even glance at the sky and hovering sun. At the beginning I wouldn't have believed it possible to grow impassive to these beautiful spectacles. I could stare at the glowing orb slowly sinking seemingly into the depths of the black water. People would pay big money for a vista like this. They've just forgotten it's here.

Niu didn't choose this place for the view. Like so many abandoned factories and other buildings shut down along the harbor, he found a secluded one where we wouldn't be disturbed by thugs or the army snooping. I don't know if he's aware of it or not, but we're only two blocks away from the place where we emerged from the underground tunnel at Kaiba Corp. I don't know how much he know of our misadventures when Minkah was with us here in Domino the first time around.

My joints pop as I stretch my arms high over my head. How did I agree to do this on all of my days off? The wheels on the bottom of the chair whir, scratching at the tile floor as it spins. I cough loudly to gain my companion's attention. He doesn't blink, eyes flitting from one screen to the next. Three monitors surround him like a mini planetary system; Niu being the center of gravity.

"It's almost seven. They're expecting us for dinner. I phoned Jou. We're already late."

"Hmm," he hums in blasé acknowledgement as if to say: _Yes, we are late. What of it? _

It's not the first occasion we miss dinner at their house altogether because Niu gets too wrapped up in his work. I've threatened to go ahead without him, but there's always that nagging fear that he'll have some major breakthrough while I'm absent.

The others no longer ask. They never pried much to begin with. Everyone was dealing with their own set of personal issues. Plus the fact that Niu keeps working on new gadgets to aid in communicating is a believable excuse for a project.

A project he hasn't touched in over a week.

"Niu, let's call it a night."

He understands me. The two of us have had this argument many times before. We have been working together tirelessly through his recovery and forward from there. He needed someone to lean on for support; Niu himself having to shoulder the weight of being Minkah's rock.

My presence is the most I have to offer him. Compared to him, I accomplish very little. His fingers dash over the keys, scanning pages upon pages in mere seconds. Despite the new device he's working on that that speaks whatever he types, he opts for grunts and the bizarre hand singles he and Jounouchi use. The apparatus that is comparable in size to a large watch allows his nimble fingers to enter in a code for each word, making it extremely fast and efficient. I don't like the voice, though it's coming closer and closer to sounding human-like. It will never be his.

It's not like he has much he wants to share. When Jou and I left him behind in the mountains I had made Niu promise me that if we both survived he would open up. Not that I had expected him to come back alive. When the doctors informed us that he was going to survive and things had settled some, I recalled our last conversation when he still had the ability to speak.

_"Promise you'll come back! Then you will tell me about your life and your friends and family. You'll teach Jou more Arabic so he'll annoy the crap out of us. You'll stay with us and we'll call you by your real name…!"_

_"If I come back, I do these things."_

_"__**When **__you come back. And you're coming back to do all those things we just talked about, all right?"_

Perhaps he was kidding himself as much as I had been trying to do, telling himself that he would survive and return to us and that everything would be normal and perfect. He lied as much as I had for the sake of not facing his own mortality glaring blatantly in our faces. It is clear now that it was too much to ask of him. He's as closed up as ever while Minkah opens to new possibilities slowly, gradually day after day. I would never have fathomed Minkah being the one to make such progress.

Niu's finger taps the surface of the screen on the far left and my heart sinks. _So much for dinner._ Niu leans forward, ignoring the other two monitors in favor of honing in the third completely. He's pulling up window after window, broadcasts from any country that's covered the story. Must find every angle possible. Using another of his programs that translates on the spot, all of the columns are converted to Arabic. On the monitor in the middle he opens the files in Japanese for my benefit.

**Fire Engulfs Five Blocks in Marrakech, Morocco**

Niu immediately digs for information on what buildings were destroyed, searching for something that would be classified as "relatively significant". I sit back resigned, quite used to these false alarms to become even remotely excited. Is it really any surprise? There are hundreds upon hundreds of fires igniting all over the world every single day. Some by natural causes, others are accidents, and even fewer are what we are looking for. It doesn't help any that this has been a big year for droughts. This fire sparked his interest, being an Arabic-speaking country, despite it apparently being the most difficult of dialects to understand.

I don't care if Niu gets irritated with me, pushing my chair across the room in one fluid movement as the small wheels scuff the flooring in order to get as far away from the stories as possible. I don't look at the information. How they believe the fire started. How many people were killed. Where the hell Marrakech even _is_…

"Niu, let's go," I repeat in a firm voice, watching the sun begin to dip below the horizon. "Even if it was her, what the hell are we supposed to do at this hour? In Japan?"

The corners of his mouth tighten and his fingers flutter in a frenzy on the keys. Permanent circles have darkened under his eyes, lines straining his face ever since he awakened from his surgeries at the hospital. He lights up a cigarette to my displeasure. Minkah attests to this being a habit of the tech expert when he was under extreme stress on their missions following the fall of Apophis. Apparently it was one of his few luxuries in those years of confinement.

"You've become neurotic. _Crazy," _I emphasize a word he knows. "This is exactly what she wants, Niu."

Digits freeze, hovering over the keyboard. The cigarette hangs from his lips, a thin curl of smoke lifting off the tip. I did not misspeak. For all we know the bitch is lying low in some resort town drinking margaritas and hasn't so much lit a match. That is how ridiculous this has become.

"I know you want to get this sorted out before he decides he wants to go looking for her again," I grumble standing up on aching legs. "But we need to find a different approach. If she wants to hide then she'll hide. What if she never comes back? Maybe she likes mind games and is going to let us drive ourselves insane looking for her for ten years before making a move. I know you're trying to save Minkah from going down that path again, but you're losing yourself in the process!"

His hands rise to his temples and he leans back in his chair with a groan of frustrated exhaustion. Two streams of black shoot out his nostrils. These were questions that we contemplated from the start, but we hadn't been so concerned about them then. That was when we were under the illusion that this would be a simple task of following a trail of fires. When we believed she would come back while we were still very vulnerable. We believed she would necessarily _ever_ return. She made certain we would focus all of our time and effort on her. The real stumper is: Are we worth hers? Are we even remotely part of her agenda?

She made it feel like we were. Driving Ryou, Niu, and Malik to safety, if that really was her. We've ruled out everyone else, as outlandish the idea is. She also spared Minkah's life, outwardly challenging him; goading him on after killing Afika in front of him. It feels like it was all leading to some big showdown. Like lighting the fuse of a firework but it turns out to be a dud, but no one wants to get too close in case it goes off. There's this weight hanging over us but nothing has happened. Over time the others have grown accustomed to it, able to ignore that nagging fear. I'm stuck in between, all of my efforts focused on keeping Niu from wandering too far into this obsession.

Stepping over to him, I carefully place my hand on Niu's tight shoulder.

"You can't keep putting off your life for this."

He knows what I am referring to. When I confronted him about refusing to become part of the Mutou family, Niu wouldn't give me a reason, but I guessed it. He can't stand the thought of losing another family and by somehow keeping his distance he'll be able to shield himself enough emotionally for the time being. I think he's convinced himself that he'll accept their offer once all of this shit concerning Severa and the army has resolved itself. That's the problem. There is no end in sight.

"We've all seen what this type of obsession can do to a person," I indicate the misfortunes and heartbreak that Minkah has suffered in his quest for a mother he didn't know in all actuality. "I'm not saying we should give up completely, but you need to slow down."

His right hand rises to the keyboard and words appear on the screen on the far right that I am standing in front of. As he types, his left hand brings the cigarette down in the small umber tray that contains almost a full pack's worth of smokes. And that's just today.

_**He's counting on me**_

"He's moving on," I answer squeezing as his scarred jaw clenches; an uneven line of lighter tissue traveling down the side. "It's happening. You have been too busy to notice. When was the last time he talked about hunting her? He hasn't broken down in weeks. The person putting more pressure on you than anyone else is _you_, Niu. You've talked about taking Afika's place, but you haven't." Gripping the back of the chair I swerve him around so we're face-to-face. "You'll never be him. Get it? You're not alone this time. Stop acting like all of this is up to you to fix."

The muscles of his face loosen ever so slightly, creases smoothing on his brow as he releases a long, quiet breath he has been holding for months. Anxiety in his eyes depletes somewhat, leaving sheer exhaustion in its place. He's worn, beaten down by his own conscience and fears. I knew he was comparing himself to Afika in terms of capabilities to protect Minkah, but I had no idea how deep they had rooted. Niu has been torturing himself for being unable to find her and lay Minkah's qualms to rest.

"We'll figure this out. Wait and see. Everything will turn out fine."

Lifting one hand he types an Arabic phrase that he has used quite frequently these past few months of uncertainty and tribulations.

_**Inshallah**_

I had been confused by it the first time I saw it. Neither Malik and Marik nor Minkah had ever used this phrase. Mr. Mutou explained it to me, pointing out the religious connotation despite it being a common Arabic expression. Very appropriate in these circumstances. It's not like it's really up to us what happens anymore.

"God willing," I repeat. "Time to take that to heart, Niu."

The keys tap.

_**Easier said than done**_

"Without a doubt. Let's step back a bit and see how he does. Worst comes to worst, we start this up again and don't stop until we find her. None of them know we're even looking for her besides Jou and he isn't asking for details. How will it hurt Minkah if we ease off for our own sakes? He's at the point where he's deciding what he needs. Maybe Severa's head won't make the list if we're lucky."

Niu heaves a sigh.

_**He won't ever give this up. And she may not either. That's why I haven't.**_

"We'll see about that. Give it time."

Clapping the back of the chair, I reach over him and begin shutting off the computers. He doesn't stop me, doesn't move. Eyes so dark they are almost obsidian gaze at the disappearing headlines, watching all of it fade away as though it never existed. As the screens go black I suddenly notice the endless drumming of the waves crashing against the nearby seawalls. The sky is orange with black and grey streaks across it. I don't bother looking at the time before the computers close. Dinner is over by now.

"Jou's probably devoured every last crumb since we didn't show," I grin wryly as Niu slowly stands, no doubt experiencing the same numbness of sitting in one spot the entire day. "Wanna grab a bite to eat?"

Niu shakes his head, fingers and thumbs forming the shape of a triangle and then moving straight down in two parallel lines. It's a sign he and Jounouchi created that is ingrained in my mind.

_Home_.

"I'll go with. Gotta pick up Jounouchi at any rate. Otherwise he'll be clambering into the apartment after I've gone to bed," I mumble fumbling for my keys as we exit the dreary room. "Moron makes so much noise and we don't even share a room!"

Niu snorts in mild amusement, the light smile on his face a truly welcome sight.

'We _will_ figure this out,' I silently promise my weary friend as we walk down the narrow stairwell that echoes with our footsteps. 'One way or another…'

The air is still warm, smelling of salt and a slight fishy odor blowing in from the waterfront. I inhale deeply, letting my senses take it all. The breeze wafts over my skin like an invisible blanket. All affirmative reminders that I am alive.

Then I breathe out heavily, shoulders relaxing, dispelling all of the anxieties and fears that have dictated my life for over half a year. I can still detect a trembling in the center of my chest where a shard of fear has lodged itself. Not all of it is so easy to remove. I'll let go of what I can and leave the rest to some higher power.

"_Inshallah_," I murmur, saying it again and again in my head as we walk to my car parked a block away. Niu nods but I don't know if he heard me or if he is pondering over something else entirely. Perhaps it will be my new mantra that I repeat when I feel like I'm going to crash for sure. It will be one of the many things I remind Niu when he's in over his head. We'll use it to stay afloat. To breathe.

"Get some rest. Tomorrow I have school and you are gonna kick back and do nothing. And I don't want you to slack off and do something. All nothing, all day. Got it?"

A small smile and a conceding nod are the reply.

**(Minkah's POV)**

"Know what we need?" Ryou states more than asks as he tidies up the living room after Honda dragged Jounouchi back to their place. It was only after they had established that we were indeed out of food that they decided to depart for the night.

"A larger refrigerator?" I scoff as he holds up one of the many plates that are spotless. Not a crumb. Literally licked clean. Blinking in realization, Ryou hurriedly sets it back on the couch while wiping his fingers on his jeans with a scowl.

"Disgusting."

I chuckle at the playful glower he shoots me, settling back into the recliner that I have deemed "mine". Sketchbook in lap, I curl up comfortably with my legs folded to one side. Since everyone else has already turned in for the night I don't have to compete for the favorite blanket with several shades of blue threads woven in. It isn't brand new like many of the others. In fact it's worn and faded in several areas. But that's what makes it so wonderful. The shabby patches make it soft and comfortable. That is something I have noticed about new things: They aren't all that pleasant in terms of repose.

"I was going to say we could use a family portrait. An updated version."

He's stopped to look at the mantle where a younger version of himself and his deceased mother and sister smile out at us. It's where he can come and whisper to them from chair in the early hours of morning when everyone else is sleeping. He has a sacred place to do this. Only when I'm alone do I let the sorrow break out of the hollow shell I keep locked inside of me for such private, weak emotions. Tears have been scarce. Despite the tragedy of it all, I have found myself unable to cry for either of them. Is that another part of grieving that I am missing? Is something wrong with me? I no longer ask them such questions. It just depresses everyone.

"Not gonna happen."

I take out one of my pencils and begin carefully flipping through the pages of finished pictures. Many of them still-life sketches of different areas of the house. Nothing spectacular. Others hold images that were ingrained deeply in my mind's eye. Hell, there are two entire books filled with pictures of Afik alone.

"Why not?" Ryou frowns at me, immediately becoming the overprotective, concerned brother.

I smirk holding up the sketchbook to show him the frayed edges where several pages have been ripped out.

"Tried sketching Malik. He's a bit…how shall I put it? Vain as a peacock. Nothing would make him happy short of me drawing him as some naked god on a bed of roses. Which I _won't_," I add as Ryou's grin stretches as far as is physically possible.

"Really? Doesn't even intrigue you?"

I hold my chin up. "He was the lusting one. Not me."

"Yup. All one-sided, hmm?"

"Precisely."

"And you were just the latest innocent he decided to try to sexually corrupt."

"I do believe that tone is sarcasm."

"Absurd," he smiles angelically as if there weren't a single devious bone in his body. "You're imagining things."

"Whatever."

"What is that?" He approaches with an attentive look on his face as he squints at the frayed ends where the failed portraits of Malik resided.

"Just as I said: He's hard to please," I yawn.

"No, not those." Ryou takes the book from me before I realize what's happening and turns it around so I can see what he's referring to.

A lump forms in my throat preventing me from voicing an explanation. Not that I have much of one. My brother's face falls when I don't answer, turning the sketchbook back to himself and studying the detailed pencil drawing with curiosity and unease. I mentally thank myself for tearing out the earlier versions that didn't turn out as I wanted. If any of them saw me making multiple drawings of this kind they would grow worried. I'm still not satisfied with this picture either.

"Is it supposed to be anyone in particular?" Ryou tries to be subtle but, as usual, fails miserably.

"I…no."

He gives me a weird look that I don't like, as if I were losing my marbles. I hate it when they doubt me. At the same time, I haven't thought up of a fake explanation to give them. They don't snoop into my business, which includes not going through my growing collection of sketchbooks. Mr. Mutou calls it my "outlet", whatever that's supposed to imply. How stupid of me to not notice what page it was open to when I held the book up.

"You've put a lot of detail into it," my brother continues to pry in that shy way of his; always sensitive and mindful of my feelings. "…for something that isn't based off anything, I mean."

I do my best to shrug off these polite allegations that I'm withholding things from him. It's not like I'm doing it on purpose. And the part of me that is only is doing it to protect him.

"There's not much to tell. Just an image I had in my mind. That's how it is with all of my other sketches. I just draw whatever's there."

"**This** has been floating around in your head?" Ryou asks incredulously returning it to me with delicate fingers.

Gingerly accepting it, I stare down at the pair of eyes gazing out at me. No, _glaring_ is a better description. Eyes are not a simple thing to depict and I am still not satisfied with these. The ones I can view so clearly in my mind hold this unquenchable fire. It's not so much rage as I have illustrated here. I've sketched them so many times, unable to find the unnamed emotion burning within their depths. First I tried anger and fury. Then I moved on to grief. Lust. Jealousy. After that I stopped trying to put a label to what I was seeing. It's an unknown passion.

"I don't remember who it is," I mumble somewhat embarrassed. "If it ever was anyone."

Ryou sobers, obviously feeling guilty for becoming so doubtful of me.

"Do you want to remember?"

The answer doesn't come straight away. His question lingers in the air between us for a long moment as I ponder his words. This feels like one of those trick questions. What am I trying to achieve by putting all of these images to paper? Never once had I considered making sense of them. I'm the artist not the critic. They intrigue me. It's like releasing a burden you didn't even know you were lugging around. All you knew was that your back ached. I never asked "why".

"It's just pencil sketch of two eyes," I reply in a dry manner while carefully smoothing the creases on the corner with the pad of my thumb. Time to diffuse this conversation. "There's nothing more to it."

"But what if…?"

"Not everything needs to be dissected, despite what those shrinks have been saying," I cut him off while threading the pencil between my fingers. "Some things just **are**. These are eyes that I conjured. What else do you want me to say?"

Ryou bites his lip, his own anxious brown eyes straying to the page resting on my legs. He hesitates before speaking. Everyone knows I have a short fuse. It has been pointed out time and time again by the shrinks and Niu. It's not like I don't notice everyone always tiptoeing around me.

"That you aren't slipping," he says quietly, voice rising as he looks at me, bolding.

"I don't…Slipping?"

"If you are suffering then tell us!" my brother exclaims without restraint motioning around us with outstretched arms as if he were trying to embrace the entire room. "Don't let it all build up inside of you until you're too far gone to ask for help! If you left us again…" His eyes have become glassy in his fervor, lip trembling as he holds face. "I'm…afraid to be so direct about this…Just tell me if you're okay or not," he ends meekly.

To accuse him of overreacting would be denying the psychological battles I have warred against my own mind. They've coddled me plenty. For the first few months I followed Niu around like a second shadow. My temper would flare if someone even insinuated something regarding Afik. As for Um—everyone avoided that subject like she was the plague. They still don't mention her. If we do talk of her, I'm the one who has to start the conversation. Needless to say, there hasn't been much.

Staring down in bafflement at the picture on my lap, I wonder whether I've done wrong if Ryou's getting so worked up over it. Maybe I was mistaken. Have I broken an unspoken rule or propriety regarding what should and shouldn't be put into illustration? My old sketchbook that burned in Ryuuji's lodge held more damning evidence. No one reproached me for drawing those, though there were a multitude of questions. The tombs. The slaughtered children. The numerous sketches of Um consumed by a wrath that wasn't hers. When other people saw them it did more harm than good.

So why is this picture upsetting him so much?

"I…" I clear my throat, not sure what I feel, I say what I believe I should with an assuring smile. "Ryou, I'm okay."

Pushing his bangs to the side he peers at me in search of deception. The marks on his face are nearly identical to mine, only not as defined. He's self-conscious of the wounds Kek inflicted, allowing his lengthening hair to fall into his face. They crease as he scrunches up his features in doubt.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

Collecting himself, Ryou straightens after a few more agonizing seconds of scrutiny. He wants to believe me. Fuck, **I** want to believe me. After so many years of deception it can be impossible for even me to read myself? And he asking me if I'm "okay". I don't even fully understand what that entails. In terms of what?

"Ryou?"

The pain pinches the corners of his eyes as he gazes at me imploringly. What am I supposed to do now? I said I was fine. That's what he wanted, wasn't it?

"So many times we've nearly lost you. Many times I was certain you were dead for sure," he whispers in a hoarse voice taking a single step closer.

"But I'm here now. Why are you all upset?"

"It can change so quickly," he shakes his head as if throwing out my reasoning. "Minkah, I'm afraid of…I don't want to lose you again."

I am beyond baffled, staring him down nonetheless. I learned running does no good. If I run, they are sure to follow.

"Do I look like I'm going somewhere?"

"Not now perhaps," he admits, nearing defeat. "But eventually you're going to want revenge…"

"I _do_ want revenge." I realize my mistake too late when he pales. Hastily I try to correct it, leaning forward and giving him my most asserting look. "Ryou, I'm not trying to scare you. What do you expect me to say? That I can just forget what Severa did? It's not possible and I don't want to. She needs to pay."

His fingers fidget at his sides. He reacts excessively when it comes to being left behind. Not that anybody can find fault with that after the number of people he's lost. I cannot get angry at him for this, especially since I was responsible for several of said losses.

"Are you positive this is really about Severa?" is the almost inaudible reply.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I am unable to hold back the exasperation rumbling in my chest any longer throwing the pencil down on the paper. "You know damn well it has everything to do with her! What other reason is there?"

It is his turn not to answer. He's gone as mute as Niu. Does he think I'm still delusional, kidding myself about my lover's fate? We've been over this again and again. They keep worrying I'm going to crash and fall back into the belief that he's alive. I have to ask. Have to rule out that possibility that he thinks I'm teetering on the brink of insanity.

"Is this about Afik?"

"No. I just…"

"If it's not about Severa or Afik then why else would I leave?" I demand wanting him to just spit it out already. "I'm the only one capable of killing her. That's my reason if I ever had one."

Ryou holds gaze with me just as I taught him; holds his ground despite being dreadfully upset.

"You said," he breathes with a shattered, mournful look, "that you were done killing."

"She's too dangerous to be left alive," I argue my case quickly, afraid that of waiting and thinking. Any pause could show him the doubt that has been growing inside of me for over half of a year now. "I won't risk all of you by allowing her to live. Once she's dead…"

"You'll be satisfied until someone else threatens one of us?" he rejoins in a biting nature filled with melancholy. This is veering too close to the last argument I had with Afik. A knot twists tight in my gut making me feel ill. "Until another person is too dangerous and you have to protect us again?"

"The chances of anyone…"

"The chances are **real**," he stops me in my tracks. "I can't imagine you were the only organization out there…that you didn't have enemies. And what about the army? What happens if they decide it's too risky to let us roam free?"

"Even if I didn't act, Malik and Niu at the very least would," I point out. He's being absurd. Does he have a death wish for our new family? "Are you saying you'd want me to stand off to the side while they fight for our lives?"

"That's not what I said!"

"It is."

"But that's not what I was talking about!"

"Then what the fuck are you talking about? It's what you _asked_ me!" I rant, frustrated that I still don't get what he's trying to relate to me.

Ryou turns away from me, looking to his mother and sister for guidance. He can do that because they were what people call "trustworthy". Polar opposites of my own family. He rubs his face with his hand and groans from somewhere in his abdomen like the action physically hurts him. Balancing the sketchbook on the arm of the chair, I lift myself up, unbending my legs and standing. Ryou doesn't look at me, hand over his mouth as he stares at the dark fireplace.

"_You have to step aside and allow him to cope with what he knows however he will," Niu instructed me during one of our many conversations on how to live among them as one of them. "He said he has pardoned you. There's nothing more you can do." _

"Ryou, I don't fully understand what you're getting at," I say in what I can only hope sounds assuring. My confidence has depleted at being unable to give security or console him. "But I'm here. Look at me. Ryou, look at me."

Lowering his hand into a fist he squeezes his eyes shut tight and bows his head before the pair of them as if they were 's a dip on his right eyelid where Kek cleaved it in half. It makes my blood boil to think I wasn't there to protect him. That Kek terrorized him as he did me.

And that we share a savior.

Not allowing my own unease to guide me, I move without hesitation. My arms envelope him in a secure embrace as he wavers. Releasing a choked sound between a sob and a sigh, he buries his face in the front of my shirt. Pale fingers cling to the material like a vise. He trembles like the frightened little child I once was huddled against Afik for protection. My brother never had that security growing up. I took it from him; left him with the one person who would do nothing for his tears.

Is there really nothing I can do?

* * *

"It's too massive. Too much for the two of us to take on."

I'm sitting with my back up against the mast facing the beautifully adorned throne. I haven't visited this place in quite a while. The waters beneath us are as stagnant as ever, making me wonder if we'll perpetually be trapped here in this cavern with no light. I won't let that happen. I'll get out and push and heave if I must. This isn't how we are meant to live, waiting for some disaster to happen before we make our move. I've never been content sitting in one place.

With a sigh I run my fingers over the blade of the khepesh that the army keeps in reality. I have every detail memorized. The curve of the steel. The intricate carvings of hieroglyphs into the ivory hilt. My finger presses over the scarab as I look around the funerary boat disconcertingly.

"That I do not doubt," Niu replies dryly with the tongue he no longer possesses.

He sits on the bow with his legs crossed at the ankles, staring at the screen of the computer that I cannot see. I glare, more frustrated than angry. I want his complete attention.

"It feels wrong to give up," I practically plead my case, wanting someone to help me veer either one way or another. I hate being stuck like this without a direction. On the other hand, I don't like to outright talk about Severa either. It just scares the others when I do, as I discovered when voicing my doubts to my brother an hour ago.

We were trained never to give up. To always follow through on assignments. While this isn't an assignment, it is personal. And the assassin that is fighting to survive within me is itching to hunt her down and gut her. Is this wrong to think this way? How would an average person deal with their loved one being murdered? Do they just cry in a corner while waiting for someone else to bring justice?

Niu told me not to pretend. I haven't been. Aside from when we're with the army or psychiatrists, I haven't put on any façades. Um could not do that. She always had to keep her guard up. With Afik and me at her side, it wasn't an option. The circumstances are completely different. Mine are much more favorable than hers.

"Perhaps we are not a top precedence," Niu muses offhandedly as he types. "I suppose she lands higher on our list."

"You think?" I scoff.

"There's no reason to use that tone with me." He's using that lecturing tenor of his that makes me want to slug him. "We have to organize our own priorities." Looking up at me, his features are stern. "Minkah, I want you to think hard over this…"

"I don't know what else to do!" I exclaim in exasperation rubbing my face over splayed fingers. "Am I supposed to just let go of it all? I don't know how to do that!"

He looks at me, really focusing on me now. I avert my eyes just enough so I don't have to meet his acute gaze.

"Are you trying to justify your own desire to kill her?" his voice drops just above a whisper, yet the words are a direct punch to the gut. "Killing her won't bring him back."

"Fuck you!" I spit at him, sulking that he hit the target. "I'm not an idiot, Niu. Despite what all of you think, I'm not completely ignorant! I'm not kidding myself into believing I can bring him back to life! I just…isn't allowing her to live some kind of admittance of defeat?"

Niu waits with a placid expression void of any sensation, letting me flex my temper. It's been weeks since we've conversed like this, and I find myself spilling every fiber of annoyance and frustration into words. Page upon page fills as I pace the boat, not caring how pathetic it makes me.

"I do get it more than you think. It is true that your family won't be able to live in complete peace while Severa breathes," Niu concurs as I fall back onto the wooden deck, resting against the throne for support. "But what will become of them if you go after her?"

I give him a look like he's grown a second head. "Well if I ever go after her, I plan to kill her. _Obviously_."

"I didn't ask what would happen to you." As usual he doesn't take the bait, ignoring my attitude. "What will happen to _them_ when you leave?"

"You underestimate them, Niu." Has he forgotten how they all survived that chaos in the mountains? "They're strong."

Dark eyes grip me in steel and I cannot look away.

"Don't believe you are fooling anyone trying avoidance with me," he admonishes in a hushed undertone. He sighs when I give him a skeptical stare. "You can be so oblivious! They're afraid of losing _you_."

Running a fingernail along the edge of the blade, I say somewhat sheepishly, "You could always come with me. Then they won't worry and we'll get back even sooner…"

"So your proposal is we two wander off on an international manhunt." His lips downturn into a deep frown. "_Brilliant_. What then? You cannot expect things to be the same after that."

The fuck is that supposed to mean?

"They'll be even better!" I rejoin feeling as dizzy as I did when arguing with Ryou. Like I'm missing a piece of the puzzle that everyone else has viewed in full. "Don't pretend things are fine, Niu. Honda told me you've taken up smoking again. Fuck, I can smell it on you."

He refuses to concede.

"When I say they're afraid of losing you, I don't mean you dying."

"Why can't it be as simple as it used to be?" I growl fingering the khepesh, imagining Severa's jugular before me. "It used to be so easy to decide a course of action."

"That's because all 'courses of action' ended in bloodshed."

The laptop closes with a 'click' and he sets it aside. Using his arms as leverage on either side, he pushes himself to his feet. Heaving a great sigh that moves his shoulders up then down, he paces to the edge of the ship, leaning against the side and peering at nothing.

Rapidly flipping through the pages of garbled nonsense of our conversation, I find one of the many failed sketches. Clutching the book with trembling hands I peer intently at the eyes before looking up. My heart sinks at the inquiring, concerned stare he's sending me now.

That's not it.

He blinks, tilting his head.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

I want to order him to return to his previous sentiment so I can glimpse that foreign sensation again. If I can do that then perhaps I will finally understand. Only to myself, I will admit that haunting memory from my childhood is bothering me more than Severa living. Of my first kill. It's like if it isn't spoken then it won't be true.

It makes my project with these sketches more complex. I remember that look of stunned bewilderment mixed with anger in those eyes. Were those emotions for me? Or was there even time to comprehend what had happened? These are questions I must keep to myself. Always keep to myself for fear of it all becoming too real.

"We have our fair share of tribulations, Niu," I mutter resting my chin on my hand in frustration, my voice hoarsening as I go deeper into what's troubling me. "They're still afraid I'll just run out on them."

He raises his eyebrows in an infuriatingly chastising way that clearly is meant to remind me: _You __**have**__ tried it before. More than once._

I glower at him.

"Well they need to cool down. It's not like I'm planning on leaving tomorrow. The problem is their outlook," I decide, disregarding the questions piling up in my head. I learned my lesson about asking too many questions. "They're so fearful of what I was in the past that they don't trust me with what's happening now." Angling my neck, I shoot Niu a glance when he looks back at me. "Neither do you."

"The problem resides in you regarding any of this as simple," he retorts calmly shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

**(Niu's POV)**

I've gotten under his skin. I can see it in the way his lips twitch and his eyes rove over the sentence repeatedly even though he already knows what it says. The need to counter me burns and yet he remains silent and fuming lost in chasms of his own subconscious. At least this is familiar, how most of our disagreements end. He'll be pissed at me and I'll pretend not to notice, waiting patiently for the steam to blow away.

"I'm not Afik," he whispers tersely, glare expanding from the Arabic lines to me. "I'm not Severa. Nor am I Kek."

'I never said you were,' I want to cut in. I'm not sure he's aware _who_ he is arguing with—that it's his own mind and fears that he's disputing with now, not me.

"I'm not Fenyang or Nimr or Burhan…"

The pain turns to hostility as he tallies off all of the people who have hurt us and turned our worlds upside-down; each name striking a match. There's a spark as one by one they jump from his lips like embers, threatening to start a larger fire that cannot be overcome.

"I'm not Bakura," he grounds out hatefully.

"No comparison," I assure him. "To _any_ of them."

Minkah's voice drops, eyes softening. An aching appears where the hatred was festering just moments before. Something tender has doused the fires.

"I'm not Um."

I allow my own irritation to diminish, seeing how vulnerable he had left himself by saying these things aloud.

"Who's left, Niu?" he murmurs one of his greatest fears, face in his hands. "Who am I without him?"

"Why do you always do this?" I prod gently. He gives me a quizzical look, peeking between his fingers at me. "It's like…" I raise my hands trying to find a way to convey what I'm thinking. "It's like you can never be your own person. Always have to find someone else to measure up to. Never yourself. Always hiding behind a mask. If it's not Afika then it's Malik. If it's not your mother you're trying to please then it's Ryou. You get so wrapped up in other people that you have entirely lost yourself."

Not so much unlike me.

For months I have watched him walk the fine line between Apophis and his family like a tightrope performer. Never certainty of safety, as there was no net below to catch him if he slipped. I would lunge forward with my arms outstretched while knowing the impact would be the death of us both. My own demise ceased to be a fear of mine long ago. It was his own impending downfall that kept me on edge. I know I may only be able to delay it. Stopping it altogether is an unfeasible objective. If either Severa or the army intervenes, the rope will snap beneath his feet. That doesn't mean I will give in. This is an uphill battle that I will not lose without using every ounce of my strength to fight.

Honda told me that I haven't been paying attention. He said Minkah has indeed shown great progress. Compared to me, he said the white-haired teen has made huge leaps and bounds in a better direction. Is that possible? I thought it would be me that recovered, wouldn't it? I'm the one that remembers humanity and family. I was never completely absorbed into Apophis's twisted world like Minkah. I was the closest to normal of our revolutionary group.

Yet look what he found all on his own. When I came into the picture they were all aware of what he was, nonetheless ready to give their own lives to protect him. I played no role in that. In fact, it is only because of Minkah that I am a part of their tight-knit group today. Somehow, however inconceivable it may seem, he made these bonds without any help. I remember gazing at my companion in a new light, distinguishing for the first time what Honda and the others have been seeing.

'You're **not** too far gone. The only one that lost faith in you was me.'

Minkah slumps back against the chair, his chin nearly touching his chest as he stands there.

"A snake is a snake no matter how many skins it sheds," he breathes out in a defeated way; and I perceive him teetering dangerously on the rope high up in the air. His phrasing makes me wary. It doesn't sound like something he'd say. More like he's reciting from a text of cautionary tales.

"If this is the truth, then I am just as much a snake as you," I reflect with a sardonic smile as he gazes at me in stupefaction. "A different subspecies perhaps…but a snake nonetheless." I shrug my shoulders, leaning back against the ancient wood. "There are many kinds of snakes in the world. And last I checked it took a lot more than simply being a serpent to earn the title Apophis."

He shakes his head, arching his neck and adding weight to the balls of his feet in a vain effort to see what lies just beyond view. I do not believe I am mistaken when I see the sliver of unsettled nerves as his eyes dart. Despite his inquisitiveness he is unwilling to stray far.

"You're too fond of solitude," he mumbles crossing a line that is rarely approached. "That hasn't changed even now."

"I don't think I've spent so much as a single day alone since being rescued from those mountains," I joke, downplaying the effect this insight has on me.

"But that is not how you would have it," he points out; all joking seeped up by the saturated air like a sponge. "If Honda was not so persistent…"

Minkah trails off and leaves the unfinished sentence hanging over us. The words that lie beyond his grasp trouble him as he turns away from the blackness to gaze at me with a darkened expression. I compel myself to remain still and not shift in discomfort. A strange, almost contemptuous look creeps across his face as his fingers close tightly at his sides.

"You cannot drag him into this, Niu. Jounouchi either." In one large stride he has corned me, planting himself in front of me like an iron barricade. "Don't give me bullshit!" He's right in my face, breath like steam. "I know you. I saw how little time you were given for the deadlines of projects for Apophis. If you were working on that machine to help you talk, it would be done already!" A hand grabs the front of my shirt roughly, dragging me closer. "Do _not_ involve Honda and Jou. Don't involve any of them!"

I distinguish clearly the second part of that warning—the part he doesn't articulate: …_or I'll kill you_.

"I have no intention of doing so. I will not deny before, but I do not plan to have them involved in anything in the future." I don't move to shove him away, waiting for him to let go. "Just as I have no intention of allowing you to continue down that road."

He doesn't miss a heartbeat.

"And what about _you_, Niu?" His other hand that always trembles clutches me by the shoulder, squeezing to the point of pain. "What's it all worth if you're a casualty? All of these lectures you've given me about how what I do affects them…! When are you gonna start caring about yourself again?"

I had expected these questions to be screamed in my face. Patience has never been a virtue of Minkah's. So why are they quiet demands? For some reason, to hear him in such control of himself, requiring more of me…It's potent.

"It's like you've made a pact with the devil. Whatever you're trying to be—snap out of it!"

He's shaking from head to toe, almost embracing me we're so close. Our eyes remain level. A conflict for authority. All is dark and jarringly noiseless in this purgatory he has deported us to.

"I _did_ make a pact with the devil," I murmur at last, eyes downcast. "I pledged to protect you at all costs. In return I was given this freedom so I could follow through."

"Why not make an oath to your God instead?"

"He never answered," I reply apathetically rolling my shoulder, subsequently loosening his grip. "After years of unanswered prayers I accepted an offer I could not refuse, though I should have. What was placed before me was tangible. I've already been punished for this treachery."

"You can't be punished by something that doesn't exist," he argues, thinking I am referring to the actual Devil of my religion.

Huffing, he lets go of me. I want to take a step back, our chests nearly touching we're so close. It shouldn't feel all that odd. When he was recovering after Kaiba, I held him all the time as a method of comfort and security. I was the only one Afik trusted wouldn't try anything. I move around Minkah before he budges, walking over to the empty throne.

"I guess anything is possible on some level." I mumble as he trails me, not wanting to dwell on the past any longer. "You created this place after all. It can be classified as 'real'."

"I should hope not," he replies monotonously. "If everything in our minds is real, then we're doomed."

I cannot help but smile wryly at this. "Hey, this is your mental representation, not mine. It would mean that ship of yours is real too. And if the ship is real…" He doesn't move, fingers around the khepesh tightening. "Well, it's not like anyone needs to convince either of us that Apophis exists beyond this realm," I add in mirthless humor. "We are proof of that."

"We destroyed Apophis."

"That's the thing about gods—they just don't ever seem to die."

This fact makes me sorrowful and enrages him. Will it ever be enough? We killed off all of the leaders and the poor souls that were under their power. Afika raved about destroying Apophis for good. Did he not see that it wasn't possible as long as he kept the most lethal portion—the six of us—alive?

"There are other interesting bits about that mythology," I muse when noting his despairing look. "Re is the source of all hope. If he were to perish…And yet did you ever notice he never lifts a finger in the story? Everyone else does the fighting for him." Thumping my hand on the top of the throne I say, "Doesn't sound like either of us, does it?"

"So what are we then?" he grounds impatiently. "Apophis?"

"I thought we already classified ourselves as snakes. You're jumping the gun, Minkah."

"What's your point?" He is in no mood for lectures about ancient Egyptian legends.

"My point is: I don't belong on this boat. I think you've come to realize that you don't either."

He looks back down at the vessel of the great god with a sullen expression. Yes, he knows. I think he realized it a while back.

"When danger arrived, you would jump off and fight. That is not the purpose of this ship. While it is on the whole inane, there are several lessons I have gathered from that myth." Grey eyes rise to meet me in searching hope. "The guardians never ran ahead in search of danger. They stuck by Re the entire time," I recall the legend that the ancients took to heart; a story that never held any meaning to me besides the quest for power. I never once examined it from any other angle than that which we were told. Why bother?

"What're you getting at?"

This time I place my fingers around his wrist; the one that is attached to the hand holding the ancient sword.

"That perhaps our roles have changed for the better." Giving him a weary smile, I say, "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. I'm so tired it's painful. Physically...spiritually…mentally." Inhaling deeply, I sigh so my shoulders slack. "After all this…aren't we allowed to be tired? Isn't that permissible?"

Minkah looks down at the khepesh in his hand, fingers constricting and loosening around the ivory hilt. He was always so proud of that weapon. From what I gather, it was a present from Afika. I don't move a muscle, feeling his indecision through his pulse beneath my own fingers.

"When will it be enough, Minkah?" I dare release him, stepping away to give him space. "That is something you must decide for yourself."

He rubs his thumb fondly along the carvings, taking in every memorized detail. Grey orbs travel along the curved, steel blade that created a gaping wound between him and everyone else. This is the last piece that he has not been able to release.

"If I just could have it back," he says softly, a mixture of regret and anger stirring in his voice. "Or even have Afik's. She must have taken it with…"

"Why? What purpose would it serve now? What use do you have for it here?"

Minkah tilts his head, really considering my question as he gazes at all that remains of his beloved weapon. I don't miss the adoration visible in his features as his fingers gently glide across the steel in a tender caress. He gives me a strange look when he catches me watching.

"Despite what I used to believe, I guess I understand sentimentality."

Chuckling, I let him go. "I knew this. I never imagined I would hear you freely admit to it."

With a scowl that holds no conviction, he steps away from me, still cradling the weapon as if it were a child or a precious treasure. I don't say any more on the matter. This is the last piece he's clinging to. And this is as tangible as it gets on a piece of paper scrawled with Arabic. I don't see it as wretched. We all find something to hold onto, refusing to let go no matter how concrete it is. Malik and Marik had each other. I have Islam. Minkah has the memory of this sword.

A gentle sigh escapes from between his lips as he pauses, fingers squeezes the hilt tightly. Then with the greatest care he places the khepesh on the vacant throne where both of us have refused to sit. He averts his eyes, turns away and…

I blink when he closes the notebook with a steady hand, setting it on the coffee table with the same care he did for his beloved sword. Without a word he rises off the couch, wandering over to the mantle where several pictures of Ryou as a child smile with his sister and mother. The tip of his finger runs along the frame while tracing their happy faces with inquisitive eyes.

"I know what they had," he murmurs. "I remember it now." Gaze locked on the trio, he asks, "You do too. Don't you, Niu?"

No longer possessing utensils with which I can conjure a tongue, I nod to verify that, 'Yes, I do remember.'

His brow furrows beneath jagged bangs as his fingers travels from the last photograph, hovering inches above the empty space that was cleared for the shrines. The muscles of his throat ripple as he lowers his hand and rests it on the mantle top as if placing his hand on a headstone to say a prayer. There are no prayers; at least nothing verbal.

This space will remain bare for some time. It needs to be that way. There isn't anything that can replace someone. Maybe having nothing in tribute to Dimah and Afika is for the best for now.

Minkah looks over his shoulder at me. I wait, expecting either some form of regret over killing Ryou's family or musing on his own mother and Afika. Something profound. Minkah stares at me for a moment before stating frankly:

"Go get a shower and brush your teeth. _Thoroughly_. You reek of cigarettes, Niu. I'm not sleeping in the same room as you when you stink of that shit."

Rolling my eyes, I smirk and give him a mock salute to which he scowls. Minkah folds his arms over his chest giving me a stern, paternal look. Turning, I head up the stairs without giving him any room for badgering me further.

'Honda _did_ warn me about you fitting into this life well,' I muse with a snort of delight at my own defeat, rounding the corner on the landing. 'How often does this happen? Looks like I've slackened a bit lately with you. Well no more of that. It appears you've found yourself again. Time for me to step up my game as well.'

**(Ryou's POV)**

The green numbers on the digital clock glow 4:42 AM. Moaning, I roll onto my right side; not really sure what caused me to wake up so darn early. The sparse space next to me on the single bed is empty. I vaguely recall leaving Niu to get through to Minkah, so I squint at the bed sent only three feet away. My brother has slept beside the tech expert once in a while; usually to keep from waking me when they stay up late. There's only one lump curled up in tangled sheets. Lying perfectly still I listen to the deep breaths that sound more like sighs emitted from his open, empty mouth.

Ignoring my tight, tired muscles is not easy, and I consider burrowing under the blanket and trying to salvage the remainder of the night. Perhaps I could if I weren't so shaken from our argument earlier this evening. Nothing was resolved. Instead of upsetting either of us more, I decided to wait until morning. We both needed to calm down.

'Well, it's morning now.'

His words didn't frighten me so much. Though he's talked of revenge less frequently as time goes on, it's never been a topic he's completely dropped. To hear it come out of his mouth is upsetting, yes. But surprising? Not at all. I was just hoping in vain he could somehow get past it. How can I demonstrate to him there could be so much more than vengeance?

'What is with those eyes?' I fret while maneuvering off the bed and over the loud floorboards. No one in this house is a sound sleeper. Niu and myself being two of the worst. 'He didn't want me to see them. They were unnerving, I'll admit. But there's more to them than Minkah has said, isn't there?'

What am I doing? Hasn't Malik warned us all that nothing good comes from digging into one's past? I don't have a clue what I'm going to say that will make any difference or give a better outcome than earlier. All I know is avoidance isn't the answer.

The balls of my feet and my toes are all that touch the stairs as I creep downwards. Hand on the banister, I listen for any clue as to where my brother is. Nothing. Not that I expected any less from him. Being absolutely silent when he chooses is a trait that has not diminished.

My eyes strain to see in the darkness of the living room that is only dimly lit by fragments of broken light from the streetlamps. They will remain on for another half hour or so until the sun begins to rise.

"You're up early."

My attention automatically moves to the chair by the fireplace where my brother spends the majority of his evenings. He's sitting curled up with the coveted blanket draped around him like a soft cocoon. I wander closer, treading carefully to avoid bumping my shins on the coffee table.

"So are you," I reply, awkwardly stretching my arm out to feel for the mantle. "Did you even sleep?"

"No." He pauses before asking with a tilt of his head: "What time is it?"

"Nearly five by now." My fingers find the edge of the mantle and I trail my fingers carefully along its border, not wanting to knock over the pictures. "What were you doing all night?"

"I thought about what you said."

Both relief and trepidation fill me. Niu must have talked some sense into him. Please let Niu have gotten through to my brother about this need for revenge Minkah possesses. My brother sounds calm. Though that could be attributed to fatigue from staying up all night. Did our argument trouble him so much? And is it bad that I want it to have been as distressing for him as it was for me?

I come to a full stop when my fingers run into something on the part of the mantle that was empty just several hours ago. He moved the picture frames? My hand definitely bumped into one.

The lamp beside the chair clicks as he pulls the small cord, illuminating this portion of the room near the shadowy fireplace. My gaze meets familiar faces greeting me from a silver frame, having replaced the two small shrines we'd originally bought. Through Minkah's abilities there are my mother and Amane embracing each other while gazing at me with their gentle smiles and warm eyes. Gulping, I take it in my trembling hands, running the tips of my fingers gently along the frame.

"I didn't really remember what they looked like," he admits with a touch of apprehension in his voice as I stare. "All of your other photographs of them were destroyed at Ryuuji's, so I just had the other ones here to go on…"

I breathe deeply, amazed that he could have drawn them with such detail in so little time. Not only that, he captured the essence of my mother and sister. It's as if he had known them. There is that cheeky grin of Amane's and the almost dreamy, reserved smile of my mother. I'm waiting for them to move. To talk or blink.

As I hold it up to look at them straight on, I notice a second frame out of the corner of my eye. Inside the silver lining are Dimah and a black-haired child around the age of ten. She, too, retains that tender, motherly look despite her young age; no longer an hateful, evil woman haunting her son. Something about her glows even in the faded colors which he drew her with such care. Her arm is around the boy in a loose embrace as if he would be embarrassed by a hug. As if her gentle touch would break him. Because of her youth, someone who didn't know them would think they were siblings rather than a foster mother and child.

Young Afika's mouth holds a child's mischievous smirk, a devious gleam in his eye that Malik, Jounouchi, and Honda get when they plot a prank. It wasn't what any of us would have anticipated. I half-expected a portrait of 20-year-old Afika licking a bloodied blade. Maybe holding Kaiba's decapitated head. Instead is this perplexing child, the one that only Minkah remembers and understands.

Not only has he found a way to honor his own family, but he's given me back the one he took away from me. Otousan is nowhere to be found. Neither are any of the other assassins Minkah grew up with. Just the people that mattered. When Minkah said he thought about what I said, I assumed he meant his running away. Really it was about the family portrait.

He catches my expression as I stare at them I know it's all he wanted. I don't have anything to say. There's a mixture of sadness and gratitude; of loss and hope. So many things that I cannot articulate to him, yet he doesn't need anyone else's opinions or feelings. He understands as much as I do, if not much more.

Without glancing at the pictures, he gets up from the chair, the blanket a cloak as he walks for the front door. My heart leaps to my throat and I hastily place the portrait of my mother and Amane back beside Dimah and Afika. Undoing the locks, Minkah opens the door all the way, peering out into the dark. I resist the urge to rush forward and cling to him. Instead I wait in fear for him to cast the blanket off and dash down the street to begin his hunt. My heartbeat pounding in my ears is deafening me to any other sound.

Stepping out onto the porch, he eases down onto the top step. Then he just…stays there…sitting there looking about inattentively. It isn't like months ago when he was on high-alert, always ready for any ambush or attack. This is a relaxed posture of anyone who sits on their porch.

"What are you doing?" I somehow manage to choke out, wondering if it was even audible. I'm afraid to break the spell. Afraid my words will shake off this peace.

When he doesn't answer I hesitantly move forward, inhaling the cool morning air as I step outside. Feeling nervous compared to his quiet composure, I stand over him wondering what the hell I should do. Studying his face, I watch the subtle things, like how he blinks every so often. And how his eyes keep looking down the block as if in anticipation of something or someone.

**Is** there someone coming? Has he not told us something?

His lips move in an almost inaudible cadence as he watches, waiting for something spectacular. I take another half-step to try and catch his words, my knee by his shoulder as he rocks back and forth ever so slightly like someone going into a trance. The streetlamps flicker, dimming as the light seemingly rises up out of the ground in some world beyond.

"…_doha ya doha…"_

"Minkah?"

There is a drawn out gap as he seems to ponder what he was just saying. Casting it aside, he returns from wherever he was. The confusion vanishes. A tranquil ease I have never seen in him spreads across his features, evening the lines of worry and tension.

"Hmm?" he mumbles, only giving me partial awareness.

"What are you doing?"

Eyes now fixated on the sky that is beginning to glow a dull orange just above the housetops, a small smile appears on his lips.

"Watching the sunrise."

**(Afika's POV)**

_Don't you see it now? Do you know that she was wrong? There are gods. Apophis __**is**__ real as long as at least one of us breathes. By surviving, you are ensuring this dreadful reality, habib. _

_We __**can't**__ change. No one is capable of that magnitude of change. You spoke so loftily, lecturing to me of all people on how we could assimilate into the little group of misfits you've fallen in love with. Can't you see how futile it is? _

_I will not ask your forgiveness for anything. I regret nothing even as these last gulps of air are doused with blood. You are crying nearby, aware that you are begging me for more lies. Even though you won't ever understand, it is what you want. It is easier this way, isn't it? _

'_Yes of course I did it,' I want to croon and alleviate all doubts. What I do manage to say is enough. Now your burden is bearable. Now you can move onward, locking away anything that anyone else has ever told you. I know you will accept what I say as true. As you just said: You've always believed me._

_There is nothing more for me to do. I already know how this will play out and I am no longer needed. I am more use to you dead. Niu will be your guide. And he will go with you even if he opposes your plans entirely. _

_Those idiotic people will attempt to take my place in your life. But they won't, will they? None of them ever could. _

_Severa will let you live. I think she and I are more alike than she knows. She needs a goal, a purpose just like I do, even if hers is to have something to fight rather than protect. In that sense, she will become your objective, taking the place of Bakura and his family. _

_And I will take Dimah's coveted place in your heart. Nothing will quench your desire to avenge my death. Because of me, you will never be one of them. I will become a god to you. You will destroy, hate, and kill for me. _

…_just as you've always done. _

**(Minkah's POV)**

A dog barks somewhere down the block and catches my attention for all of three seconds as the tune in my head stops abruptly like a wind up music box. I pull the blanket up to my face and breathe in the fresh scent of synthetic perfumes from the detergent. Rubbing the soft, worn fabric against my cheek, I decide that these are the senses I have labeled as "home". There's something comforting about being able to sit in my chair and sketch to my heart's content. Occasional conversations are for the most part welcomed.

The sunlight streaming down the block washes over me, slowly warming everything that has been frozen for so long. Beside me Ryou sits silently taking in this new day with me. We don't speak, don't need to. With him here beside me and my family safe nearby, I somehow feel that my path will become clear soon enough. There is still time to decide. That day may come. It doesn't have to be today.

Is this what Afik was craving for us? Is this that thing he called "freedom"? It isn't like anything I would have imagined. A quaint house, laying low. Quiet evenings to curl up and relax by the fire or with a group of friends. No knives at our disposal. No adventures and escapades to act against protocol for the sake of that rush of adrenaline. The feeling of power has depleted, replaced by the resonating push for routine.

Aside from wanting to avenge Afik, I don't have any cravings to go off and harm anyone. Not even the stupid army that still calls on us every so often to remind us how incompetent they are. As much as I miss my khepesh, I would have no real use for it if it were here in my hands. As I said to Niu, it is more sentimental. A symbol of something that is part of my past now.

I try to substitute different people with Afik, attempting to picture him here in this house living with us. None of these pastimes would be to his liking. He would be scornful of what I have found. Say I have been pulled into a fantasy too good to be true. Would he be correct?

'You always fought for me, Afik. Even if it isn't what you planned for us…I think I'm happy here. Is that enough? It would be for Um.'

I'm not ignored but am given my space. There are no threats or beatings. I am respected and cared for. Never do I go to sleep starving nor bruised and cut up. Here I am surrounded by people who know me and accept me as I am: scars, tantrums and all. They take me to movies and teach me different sports. I am even being allowed to pursue art classes at the college Malik and Yami are attending. Slowly I am finding my bearings. All of these things are so odd, so different from anything I ever imagined. For the first time in as long as I can remember, I don't have to pretend to be anyone but me. And…I'm actually enjoying it.

This doesn't feel like a dream of Afika's at all. What is it then? Is it Um's dream instead? Is it mine?

Maybe?

_Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabies go on and on...  
They never die  
That's how you  
And I  
Will be._

* * *

...

Holy shit it's done! *collapses*

Minkah: She's **DEAD**!

characters: **YAY**! *party*

*sits up* So _anyhoozle_...

characters: *collective sigh*

It took forever, but I am satisfied with how this turned out. Now I am eager to hear your takes on it. So please review even though it's a last loooong awaited chapter. ;P I shall respond to each!

This was such a different story from all of my others in so many ways. It was inspired by actual people that I had the opportunity to hear about when I was in high school. Just recently I heard an update of them that inspired this more hopeful ending on Minkah and Niu. Afika and Severa especially represent the same people, as not all of them ended up going to the same route either. Thank you to everyone who stuck with a fanfiction with so many of my own characters. I know it's not a popular (or very smart) thing to do on this site.

When writing my fics I MUST have music on at all times. And when writing deeper into a character (esp one of my own) I need some extra inspiration. So if you're wondering what songs contributed to the development and scenes for different characters I'll post 'em below. While I REALLY wanted to include it somewhere, the song that was a MAJOR help in finishing these last two chapters is "Love the Way You Lie" by Skylar Grey (her version-not Rihanna's) It fits Afika and Minkah so much it's eerie. So a shout out to Skylar Grey for writing an amazing song to help me pass the final hurdle.

Dimah:

Our Farewell—Within Temptation

Mordred's Lullabye—Heather Dale

Frozen—Within Temptation

I Will Overcome—Within Temptation

Who Is This Child—Trans-Siberian Orchestra

Father, Son, and Holy Ghost—Trans-Siberian Orchestra

Between—Vienna Teng

My Medea—Vienna Teng

My Side of the Story—Hodges

Once More I Can See—"Wonderland"

Home—"Wonderland"

Niu:

No One Knows Who I Am—"Jekyll and Hyde"

Breath—Breaking Benjamin

Step to Me—Thousand Foot Krutch

Who I Am—Smile Empty Soul

Home—"Beauty and the Beast"

Re-Education—Rise Against

Who We Are—Red

Heroes—"Wonderland"

I Won't Give Up—Jason Mraz

Afika:

Frozen—Within Temptation

Anthem of the Angels—Breaking Benjamin

Engel—Rammstein

Lucifer's Angel—The Rasmus

Wait for an Answer—Blind Guardian

Lost in Paradise—Evanescence

If I Die Tomorrow—Motley Crue

My Immortal—Evanescence

Prayer of the Refugee—Rise Against

Shot—The Rasmus

Minkah:

Hurt—Cristina Aguilera

Star of Wonder—The Roches

Forgiven—Within Temptation

The Promise—Within Temptation

Cielo e Terra—Nek

Love the Way You Lie—Skylar Grey

Away—Breaking Benjamin

Because of You—Kelly Clarkson

I'm Not Dead—PINK

The Living Proof—"The Help"

Kek:

Passive—A Perfect Circle

They All Fall Down—SR-71

Pain—Three Days Grace

Invincible—Adelitas Way

Severa:

Everything Burns—Ben Moody

Blue Eyes—Within Temptation

(sorry Kasiya gets nothing, lol)

Reviewsies! ;D


End file.
